The Beginning of Happily Ever After
by Kat Bee Dee
Summary: This story begins where the movie ends. ...and then goes on for awhile. Consider yourself warned, don't read this unless you have a lot of time to waste. Not sure exactly how, but people seem to still enjoy it! updated summary 11/14/10
1. Chapter 1

This Enchanted fanfiction begins where the movie ends, so don't be confused, I'm trying hard

_This Enchanted fanfiction begins where the movie ends, so don't be confused, I'm trying hard!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me. This is my second fanfic so I would appreciate reviews! Criticism is also accepted if it will help me alter my writing to make it better! Thank you for reading!!3_

_Chapter 1: Beginning Happily Ever After_

After Evil Queen Narrisa died. After Pip published Since Isn't Golden. After Nathaniel published his book. After Prince Edward whisked Nancy off her feet to Andalasia to wed. After all these happenings of the tale you have seen and heard with your very own eyes. You thought the tale of Robert and Giselle ended with Happily Ever after? The way Giselle always imagined it? Oh no, this tale didn't end there. That is where it begins!!

"Giselle?" Robert said gently, "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked leaning across the cab to see if she was fine.

Giselle turned her eyes from the window to look at Robert. "Oh yes, I'm fine."

"Alright, you just seemed a little… far off," Robert replied.

"Oh…well, I was thinking," Giselle told him, her eyes concentrated on the floor of the cab.

"What about, you can tell me anything," Robert said slowly resting his hand on her knee, so as not to startled her, "you know that."

"Well, I'm not quite sure Robert. I'm feeling knew emotions. You know, like anger and happiness and sadness," Giselle said in her sweet innocent voice.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. What are you feeling?" he asked trying not to push her.

"It's not exactly easy to explain…I've never felt it before…" she trailed off in thought.

Robert smiled lightly, "I think I know what your feeling."

Giselle's brow furrowed as she tore her gaze from the floor to look at him. "What's that?"

"Love."

Robert carried Giselle's limp body out of the elevator and into his apartment. Gingerly laying her on the couch he kissed her forehead.

"I feel it too," he whispered in her ear.

Giselle had fallen asleep in the cab on the way back from the ball shortly after their conversation. She never said anything after he told her he thought she was feeling love. Afraid he had shocked her he hadn't said anymore either. He knew she was probably deeply confused when he had said it. She probably thought she had already felt love, for Edward of course. But he was almost sure she couldn't have. She knew Edward for hardly a day. Of course she only knew Robert for almost three days, but it beat one.

Robert kneeled beside the couch and took Giselle's limp hand in his. Rubbing his thumbs gently over it slowly and gently he sighed deeply, "You

were right…Dreams do come true, Giselle, I met you."

Giselle woke the next morning and yawned widely, stretching her arms above her head. Her hair was still damp as well as her dress, from the rain the night before. Then the confusion hit again. She sighed and sat upright on the couch. Frowning, she looked around the room wondering what she could make a dress of today.

Getting to her feet she walked across the room to a small closet where she had gotten cleaning supplies the other day. Looking up she found sheets on the very top shelf. "Green with white flowers or light purple with yellow flowers? Hmmm…," Giselle thought. "Green, definitely green…"

Taking the sheets she headed to the bathroom. After taking a shower she cut the fabric and sewed it up into a noodle-strapped baby doll style dress with a high waistband. She pulled her hair up into a twist with a barrette of Morgan's. Prancing into the kitchen she grabbed a lily and tucked it behind her ear.

Morgan slumped into the kitchen rubbing her eyes trying to get used to the light. She saw movement in front of her and looked up.

"GISELLE!!" she said running and jumping into Giselle's arms.

"Oh Morgan," Giselle said lifting her up into her arms and hugging her tightly, "I'm so glad you're awake."

"You're here! You're here!" Morgan shouted excitedly, still shocked that Giselle was actually here.'

"Yes, I'm here," Giselle said looking into Morgan's eyes, "And I hope I never have to leave you again!"

"What happened? I thought you were going back to Andalasia!" Morgan exclaimed.

"I thought so too, but then Queen Narissa came and gave me a poisoned apple and I would have died if it weren't for you father! Then she turned into a ferocious dragon and took your father up to the very tip of the building where Pip and I saved him as Narissa fell and died! Because evil people always get what they dish out. And then your father fell and we slid down and nearly fell to our deaths! But we stopped and then…" Giselle stopped and her eyes traveled to the door of Robert's room.

"And then what?" Morgan asked curious as to why Giselle had stopped.

"Oh, well, then we got back inside and came back here," Giselle said looking at the floor knowing that she was leaving out their kiss, both of the kisses that is. Giselle set Morgan on the floor and combed her fingers through her hair.

"Oh," Morgan sighed.

"What Sweetie?" Giselle asked knowing the little girl was disappointed.

"Well, I was hoping that…," Morgan trailed off too embarrassed to say what she was going to.

"Hoping that what?" Giselle inquired tilting her head slightly.

"That you and Daddy would have…," Morgan leaned in closely and as quickly and quietly as she could whispered, "kissed," into Giselle's ear before drawing back quickly blushing.

Giselle smiled, "Why would you hope that?"

"Because I want you to be my mother," Morgan said her face bright red as she looked at her shoes.

"Well I'll tell you what," Giselle said laying her hand on Morgan's shoulder, "We did kiss, and I would _love_ to be your mother."

Morgan's face lit up with a smile as she looked at Giselle again, "Really?"

"Of course, Sweetheart," Giselle said drawing herself back up to her full height and lightly pushing Morgan back toward her room , " Now you go get dressed now and after school we'll do something together! I promise."

"Okay!" Morgan said running off to her room..

Giselle turned back around beaming to herself as she began to wash the dishes again.

Robert woke up, the sunlight flooding through the window. Blinking several times to get used to the light her rolled out of bed and started for the door. Turing the knob her pushed the door open and headed straight for the kitchen silently.

When he reached the kitchen he saw Giselle in her dress washing dishes. Smiling, he silently crept up behind her and slowly slid his arms around her waist.

Giselle gasped at first when he touched her, for she hadn't known he was there. Robert pulled her toward him a little bit and kissed her cheek, with his grizzly cheek, from not having shaved yet, against hers.

Giselle wasn't sure how to react, but out of instinct turned around in his arms to face him. She touched the bit of chest hair showing where his robe wasn't completely drawn up at the top.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly, then her nose, then her lips. Laughing a little he said, "I hope you had nice dreams."

Giselle laughed at his attempt to imitate her and kissed his lips lightly. Though she knew nothing about being in love, or what to do, this came to her naturally. And it felt so right. She seemed to just melt in her arms.

"Yes, yes I did," she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What do you want to do today?" Robert asked her as she rested her head on him.

Giselle leaned out again to look him in the eye, "Oh, it doesn't matter to me, but I promised Morgan we would do something after school."

"Great, you two can hang out and I'll… find something to do. Sounds wonderful," Robert said kissing Giselle again on the lips.

"Ewwwwww!" Morgan said in disgust as she stood looking at them in the doorway.

Giselle pulled away so fast in embarrassment, her face red, she looked purely flustered.

Robert did the same and grabbed onto the kitchen counter to steady himself. "I'll go change and then we'll go to school!" He said briskly walking out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Morgan looked at Giselle and caught her eye. "You weren't kidding."


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys liked chapter one

_I hope you guys liked chapter one! Thanks for reading again! This one is shorter, but I promise the next one will be longer!! This chapter can just be summed up easier, and you have to be careful not to run off the topic of the chapter!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 2: Love?_

"I don't understand, Robert, why do you always tell me I'm wrong?" Giselle asked as they walked along the sidewalk together eating giant pretzels, having dropped Morgan off at school about and hour and a half ago.

"I do not always tell you you are wrong!" Robert retorted.

"Oh yeah! What about when you said Edward wasn't coming! He came, didn't he?" Giselle exclaimed.

"Okay, one time. And you proved me wrong!" Robert said.

"Then why do you insist I'm wrong this time? I was in love with Edward!" Giselle said to him angrily, well as angrily as Giselle can get, which isn't very.

"You knew him for a day! He whisked you off your feet to his castle to get married. His evil stepmom almost killed you! And would have if it weren't for me thank you very much. Then whisked my ex-girlfriend off her feet to Andalasia to get married without saying a word to you!" Robert exclaimed. "And now you are trying to tell me you loved him?"

"Well…I suppose…well I _thought_ I loved him…," Giselle said slowly, deep in thought.

"Do you feel the same way about me that you felt with Edward?" Robert asked trying to prove his point.

"I've only known you for a few days also! But no…I…I don't. I feel… something else…," Giselle said in thought again.

"Were you in love with Edward?" Robert asked again.

"I guess not…," Giselle said looking at the cracks in the sidewalk as they past each one.

Robert smiled and put his arm around her waist pulling her to his side.

"I don't understand, do people that have only known each other a few days live together here?" Giselle asked.

"Well, no, but it's different with you and I. You have no where else to go and… I like you staying with me. And Morgan adores you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to us," Robert said.

"But does that make it okay?" Giselle wondered aloud.

"People that are going out and are in love sometimes live together, but not all the time," Robert answered after a moment of thinking.

"Good," Giselle smiled over at him.

"Why's that good?" Robert asked.

"Because I love you Robert," Giselle said.

"Good," Robert said smiling sweetly at her.

Giselle looked at her feet smiling a bit to herself. "And why's that good?"

"Because I love you too Giselle," Robert said pulling her in even closer and kissing her temple.

"Do people that have only known each other a few days fall in love?" Giselle asked.

"Well, I suppose they do, don't they. Otherwise I don't see how I could love you right now. Oh wait, maybe it's because you're beautiful, your voice is beautiful, your kind, your ca-."

"Alright, alright, I get it," Giselle said cutting him off short.

"So this is normal?" Giselle asked.

"So what is normal?" Robert asked back.

"You know, this, us…" she trailed off her sentence.

"Yeah, this is normal. As normal as having a girlfriend from a whole different world gets!" Robert added laughing.

Giselle's smile faded, "What's funny abut that?"

"Nothing! It's just that, well, normally people don't just come across people from other worlds and fall in love with them," Robert said assuring her.

"Oh," Giselle said just studying the cracks in the sidewalk again.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked, concerned.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," Giselle said her gaze never leaving the ground.

"You sure?" he could tell she wasn't telling him something.

"Yeah, I'm great," she said looking at him and giving him a fake smile.

"Alright, just making sure," though he wasn't sure of anything at all.

"Are you and Daddy getting married?" Morgan asked as she and Giselle walked down the sidewalk together holding hands as they went from store to store. Only this time stores that Morgan wanted to go to instead of stores for Giselle.

"Oh, I don't know, he has to ask me first," Giselle answered as Morgan led her into another toy store.

"Do you think Daddy will ask you to marry him?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe, someday," Giselle answered again.

"Do you know when?" Morgan asked again.

"I have no idea. Why are you so interested suddenly?" Giselle asked her face scrunched up at the little girl.

"I don't know, I want you to get married! Then you can be my mom! And you'll stay with us forever!" Morgan said excitedly.

Giselle bet down to get on Morgan's level and tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear for her, "I can't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone other than you and your father! Morgan, I love you, don't ever forget that."

"I won't Giselle, I promise." Morgan said.

Smiling, Giselle stood up again only to have Morgan tug her hand. She looked down at her to show she was listening.

"I love you too Giselle."


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you are enjoying my fanfic so far

_I hope you are enjoying my fanfic so far! Not much else to say._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 3:New Ideas_

"Robert?" Giselle asked after she shut Morgan's door quietly after tucking her in.

"Yeah?" he said looking up from a news paper he was reading on the couch.

She walked across the room and sat down on the couch next to Robert. "I was wondering, and excuse me if I'm prying, but Morgan said while we were shopping together, that I shouldn't wear too much makeup or else the boys will get the wrong idea. Because they are only after one thing."

Robert eye's widened, "What did she say that was?"

"She said that no one would tell her," Giselle said, her face scrunched up in concentration.

Robert sighed with relief. "Oh, gee, Giselle…I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Giselle asked, her eyes widened with curiosity.

"Wow, this is awkward…" Robert said mostly to himself, because its hard to give a fully grown woman the talk. Especially if you are in love with this particular woman.

"What is awkward?" Giselle asked.

"This! I'm sorry Giselle, but I'm not the person to ask this sort of thing," Robert said trying to back out of this situation.

"Oh, but I don't know who else to ask. I don't know very many people here, and well…you're the person I most love and trust," she reached for his hand, "And if its really this serious than I definitely want you to be the one to tell me."

Those big blue eyes, her hand in his, that perfect red hair, he couldn't say no to _that_. Sighing he started off. "Well Giselle, when two people love each other very much sometimes they want to do something very special to show it to each other."

"Really? What's that?" Giselle asked her face lightening up with excitement.

Giselle stared at the floor, her eyebrows raised. "Robert?"

"Yes Giselle?"

"Would _we_ ever do that?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe, someday…" he answered.

"Is it a very _very_ special thing to do?" Giselle asked gripping his hand tighter.

"Yeah…it is," he answered again.

Giselle stared at the floor for what seemed like forever, she couldn't look at Robert, it was too weird. Things were starting to come together now. Things were making sense. Why Nancy had been angry when she found herself and Robert on the floor. Why it was so important to Nancy that Giselle was staying with Robert, or why shouldn't be staying with him that is. But that didn't matter anymore, Nancy was with Edward. And Giselle had Robert all to herself.

"Is something wrong Giselle?" Robert asked rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," she assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Oh yes, I'm wonderful."

"Well I'm going to go to bed then, goodnight," Robert said and kissed her goodnight.

Giselle leaned back into the couch and sighed, watching him walk down the hall and out of sight.

A week flew by so quickly and Giselle, Robert, and Morgan were so happy. Robert quit his job as a divorce attorney because it was such an unhappy place and wanted to spend more time with Giselle who made him happier than anything else in the world could.

"Robert! The…ummm…tele…the tele…telephone is ringing!" Giselle shouted down the hall as she poured Robert's coffee into a mug. All the names of things were so hard to remember here.

Robert came out of his room pulling on a t-shirt as he walked. Picking up the phone he answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Robert?"

"Yeah, this is him," he said into the phone.

"This is Mia, Nancy's assistant," Mia said.

"Oh hey, yeah, I figured you'd be wondering where she was. She moved, unexpectedly."

"What am I supposed to do with the studio then?!" Mia half yelled on the other line.

"I…," Robert started then looked over at Giselle pouring the coffee, she looked up and smiled back at him, "I think I have any idea."

"Robert I'm scared," Giselle said holding tight to his arm as they walked down the sidewalk.

"What for? Your dresses are great! All you have to do is show a few to Mia and I'm sure she'll love them. Then the studio will be yours! Don't worry!" Robert said then kissed her temple.

"But what if she doesn't like them?" Giselle questioned.

"She will! Stop worrying about it, everything is going to be fine," Robert assured her rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

Pulling the studio door open he held it for Giselle and followed her in.

"So you're Giselle," Mia said coming up to greet them.

"Yes I am, It's very nice to meet you," Giselle said.

"As it is to meet you! I'm looking forward to see those dresses you brought. I'm not sure about Robert's fashion sense, but he says their great!" Mia exclaimed leading Giselle over to the tables.

Giselle took her bag off her should and took out three dresses that she had made for Morgan.

Mia picked one up and examined it, "This is exquisite! How did you make these?"

"Oh, I just made them with what I, I mean Robert, has. Curtains, sheets, stuff like that," Giselle said gesturing to the dresses.

"Their great!" Mia said, "Consider this yours!" Mia gestured around her to the studio.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you oh so much!" Giselle exclaimed with excitement.

"I told you she'd like them!" Robert said and kissed Giselle's head.

"Okay, so we're gonna need to get paper work done and figure out a new name for this place," Mia said.

"I can handle all the finances and paperwork, I quit my job so I can work all the time!" Robert said, willing to do anything for this to work out for Giselle. He knew how happy this would make her.

"And I'm sure I can think of a name!" Giselle chimed in.

"Where did you come up with these design patterns?" Mia asked still in awe over the dresses.

"Oh, it's just the same 'fashion' I wore in Andalasia," Giselle explained.

"I don't know what the heck Andalasia is but that sounds like a great name!" Mia pointed out.

"What does?" Giselle asked, confused.

"Andalasia Fashions! It sounds like some sort of fairy tale place! And these dresses are so… princessy!" Mia exclaimed.

"Oh! That's a great name! Don't you think so Robert?" Giselle said clapping her hands happily.

"I think it's wonderful!" Robert said pulling Giselle in and kissing her.

"What was that for?" Giselle gasped after they broke apart.

"I'm not sure, it just seemed like a good time to kiss the woman I love, just like every other second of every day," Robert said laughing.

Giselle was so overwhelmed with happiness she flew into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you Robert!"


	4. Chapter 4

I sure do hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it

_I sure do hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me_

_Chapter 4: That Much?_

Robert paced back and forth in his room nervously, mumbling to himself. He patted his front pocket several times. Yesterday Giselle had been so happy with starting Andalasia Fashions. And whenever she was happy, so was he.

Giselle knocked on Robert's door, wearing one of her dresses, this time a lavender one with yellow flowers. "Are you ready yet?"

"Uh, yeah! One sec!" Robert shouted back taking one last glimpse of himself in the mirror before opening the door and holding his hand out to Giselle, "Are all set?"

"Did you make sure Morgan had her tooth brush?" Giselle asked before taking his hand.

"Yes I did!" Robert said triumphantly.

"Then I suppose we are!" Giselle said, smiling she took his hand and walked out of the apartment.

As they were going down the elevator Robert turned to Giselle and asked, "Are you sure I was doing the right thing letting her go over to a friend's house?"

"I'm positive," Giselle assured him.

They didn't bother flagging down a cab, they just walked together to the restaurant where they had their dinner together, Bella Note.

"So, how long have I known you now?" Robert asked.

"Well tonight it has been exactly 1 week and 4 days since you caught me after falling off that castle billboard," Giselle said.

"And I am so glad that I did!" Robert said putting his arm around her waste and pulling her close to him.

"Me too. If it weren't for Morgan's disobedience we would not be together right now," Giselle said beaming at him.

Robert laughed as they walked into the Italian restaurant. "Table for two please," Robert said to the waitress not even looking at her.

Giselle sighed, "It's been a week and 3 days since we've been here."

"Has Morgan been helping you with math? Or is that just another one of your many talents?" Robert inquired.

Giselle laughed, "Stop it!"

"Oh, but I can't help flirting with you, the most beautiful woman I've ever met!" Robert said pulling out her chair for her.

"And you are a very corny flirty indeed," Giselle said sitting down.

"Hey!" Robert exclaimed giving her a fake angry look.

"I'm only telling you the truth Robert!" Giselle said laughing.

"Truth?" Robert said twisting the salt shaker top off.

Giselle tilted her head and gave him the eye.

Robert went ahead and did the magic trick anyway and 'pulled the saltshaker top out of her ear'. Giselle couldn't help but be amused by Robert's trick again.

"How do you do that?" Giselle asked.

"You said it yourself! I'm a wizard, isn't that the truth?" Robert asked her doing the trick again.

"I have to use the restroom, excuse me," Giselle said standing up and pushing in her chair.

Robert quickly set the saltshaker cap down and pulled a small box out of his front pocket. Taking a deep breath he opened it and pulled out a gold ring with three diamonds along the front. He hid it in his hand and waited for Giselle to come back..

When she sat down again he said, "Okay one more time!"

Giselle sighed and watched him do his magic trick again, this time pulling a shiny ring out of her ear.

"Now where could that have come from?" Robert asked playfully, slipping it onto her finger.

Giselle gasped, "Oh! It's beautiful Robert! But what is it for?"

"Well, you know about jewelry, lots of people have rings. But this ring is special, usually, when a man wants to ask a woman to marry him, he'll give her a ring first…," Robert said getting down on his knee still holding onto her hand.

Giselle was so overwhelmed, her eyes started to tear up.

"Giselle, this past week has be-," Robert started.

"And four days…," she cut him off to add in.

"Has been the best I've had in six years…Will you marry me?" Robert asked her looking into her wide blue eyes.

"Yes!" Giselle exclaimed practically leaping into his arms and squeezing him tightly.

Robert stood up as he caught her and just held her like that for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear again, practically in tears. She finally pulled away slowly and sat down.

"Robert?" Giselle asked trying to blink away her tears.

"Yeah Giselle?" he replied.

"Why am I sad? I have nothing to be sad about…," Giselle said looking right back into his eyes.

"You're not sad, you're crying because you are happy," Robert said beaming at her.

"Do people normally cry when they are happy?" Giselle asked again wiping her eye lightly with her finger.

"Only when they are very happy, like at wedding, or when they have a baby, stuff like that," Robert said kissing her forehead.

"Oh," Giselle smiled at him.

The waitress walked up again. "Popped the question, did yeh buddy?"

"What question?" Giselle asked.

"Yeah, I did," Robert said.

"I'm the girl said yes?" the waitress said again smiling a bit.

"Said yes to what?" Giselle asked again.

"Anything to eat for yeh?" the waitress moved on a bit annoyed by Giselle.

"We'll just get the pizza special," Robert said still smiling.

"I'll put that in for yeh," the waitress said as she walked away scratching the order down on her notepad.

"What was she talking about, Robert?" Giselle asked, annoyed that no one would tell her.

"People refer to asking someone to marry you as the 'big question'," Robert explained.

"Oh," Giselle said dreamily, batting her eyelashes. Giselle sat quietly for a while, thinking this all over.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked her.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Giselle said, as she always does.

"You don't have to lie to me, Giselle," Robert said reaching across the table for her hand.

She pulled back a bit, "How would you know if I was or wasn't lying?"

"You always say you are fine when theirs something bothering you," Robert explained.

"How do you know?" Giselle asked simply.

"I know because you always have something on your mind!" Robert laughed a little.

"No, I mean how do you _know_?" Giselle said again putting extra emphasis on 'know'.

"Know what?" Robert asked, confused on the topic.

"That I'm the one you want to marry," Giselle said quietly.

"Because I _know_ that I love you, and that you love me, and that I never ever could stand to watch you leave me," Robert said.

"You love me that much?"

"Yes, that much."


	5. Chapter 5

I own none of the characters

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me_

_Chapter 5:A Wall; in more ways than one_

Giselle and Robert walked together back to apartment from Bella Note. Robert had her pulled close to him with his arm around her waist as he did often. Giselle stared admiringly at the ring on her finger, though they expression on her face simply showed something wasn't right.

Robert noticed Giselle looking at the ring and smiled. He took his her chin lightly in his hand and turned her head to face him. Her troubled looked into his, though she wore a fake smile.

"Giselle, you've been distant with me ever since you got here! You know I love you don't you? You trust me don't you?" He asked pulling her to the side of the sidewalk closer to the buildings so they wouldn't be stopping the 'traffic' of people walking around them.

"Oh yes, I trust you Robert," Giselle nodded the far-away look still in her eyes.

"We've been over this within the past hour! Giselle, I can tell there's something wrong," Robert said shaking his head.

Giselle looked at the concrete beneath her feet, looking him in the eye was too hard.

Robert knew living here in New York with him couldn't be easy for her. Always cleaning up the apartment for them, being in an unfamiliar environment, and with so many unfamiliar devices and appliances, it had to be difficult. He reached to put his arms around her shoulders and pull her close to him.

As Robert reached for her Giselle took a step backwards and ran into the brick wall of a building.

Robert frowned, "Are you alright?"

Giselle rubbed her head, "Oh yes, I'm quite alright."

"Why'd you step away?" Robert asked, concerned.

"Well…it's just that…you told me I didn't love Edward…," Giselle said slowly absentmindedly fiddling with her dress while look at the sidewalk.

"Giselle! I didn't mean anything by it-," Robert said but Giselle put her finger to his lips.

"You told me that I couldn't have loved him because I hardly knew him, and that there was no way that marriage would have worked out!" she cut in, in the only 'angry' manner she had. Her eyes started tears up again and she pulled her gaze from him and back to the sidewalk, letting her and slowly fall down his chin and down to her side.

"Giselle…," was all Robert could make out. He reached for her again. She avoided him this time by smartly stepping sideways. This time Robert grabbed her arm, forcefully, but not enough to hurt her.

Surprised she looked at him then quickly turned her head to look over her shoulder back the other down the sidewalk. A tear fell down her cheek.

Robert kissed her cheek and slowly pulled her toward him, holding her in his arms. Giselle cried softly into his shoulder. Robert felt ashamed of himself for having put the thought in her head that she couldn't love him, and that they couldn't get married. He should have just let the topic of Edward alone in the first place. What did he matter anyways? He was gone now!

Giselle opened her eyes and stared into Robert's blue collared shirt. She pulled away a bit to look at him, "You're wearing blue…"

Robert was confused about this for a bit, then slowly started laughing until she was laughing with him. "Of course! It's your favorite color, and it matches your eyes!"

Giselle laughed a little too, and then sighed. Robert stopped laughing almost the moment she did.

Pulling her chin up again so she would look him in the eye he said, "That's how you know-"

"He's your love," Giselle finished for him.

Robert pulled her face slowly toward his and kissed her on the lips, closing his eyes, though he wasn't sure she would know to do the same. He deepened the kiss a little, but not so much as to frighten her. After awhile they broke apart and Giselle took Robert's hand again.

"I'm sorry, Robert," she apologized.

"What for?" Robert asked starting to walk down the sidewalk, putting his arm around her waist, and ((you'll never guess)) pulled her close.

"For doubting you," Giselle said.

"That's alright, I don't believe you had even fully convinced yourself!" he said, acting as if she hadn't made him worry for even a second that he would lose her. Though he knew that she had probably convinced him _more_ that she convinced herself.

Robert woke up early the next morning and walked out into the living room to find Giselle still asleep on the couch. This was the first time he had _ever_ woken up before her. Smiling down at her limp body he went into the kitchen and started the coffee. Today he planned on telling Morgan he was going to marry Giselle. Even in his mind he could imagine her face light up as she found out Giselle would be her mother. Whenever Morgan talked about Robert and Giselle getting married someday she always brought up Giselle being her mother, not even a word about step-mother. With Nancy Morgan never accepted the word 'mother' to describe what she would be to her.

Robert poured his coffee and walked back into the living room to sit on the armchair by the couch. Giselle roused a little and sat up yawning. She opened her eyes and looked around her, only when she was about to get up did she notice Robert sitting there.

"Oh! Robert, you're up early this morning," she said half-yawning.

"Or is it you that is up late?" he asked jokingly.

"I do hope not!" Giselle said standing up and walking over to him.

Robert set his mug on the coffee table and stood up in front of her. He took her hips and pulled her closer until their faces were but inches away.

Giselle felt a rushing feeling go through her. Instinctively she put her arms on his shoulders. Though she just woke up, she didn't feel the slightest bit tired anymore. She just stood there looking into his eyes. She had a score of 0 experience with this kind of stuff, so was always hesitant when it came to kissing and let Robert just guide her through it. Though right now he didn't seem more interested in anything but just holding her there.

"Giselle, you never fail to surprise me with your beauty. Especially right now, even right after you woke up! You still look beautiful," Robert said smiling.

Giselle blushed, but never looked away. She dropped her arms and held him around the shoulders, her hands clasped together behind his neck, then rested her head on his shoulder. Robert was not exactly tall, but he was an inch or two taller than her, making him the perfect height for her to comfortably rest her head on his shoulder.

Robert kissed her neck sending a tingling down her spine. Giselle finally lifted her head and dropped her arms to her side.

"I'm going to go shower," she said skipping off.

Robert sighed watching her go. Then sat back down. Life with Giselle seemed so simple and so easy.

After Giselle had finished taking a shower she came out into the living room in a towel. "Robert?"

Robert looked up from his newspaper, slightly taken aback by the sight of Giselle in a towel, "Yes Giselle?"

"I've run out of things to make dresses out of," she said frowning.

"That's alright! Why don't you wear that blue one, you know, the first one you made?" Robert replied.

"Do people here sometimes wear the same clothes again?" Giselle asked confused.

"Of course, you see me do that! You don't have to have a different dress for everyday. But today at the studio, you should work on some dresses for yourself! Then we can hang them all up in my closet," Robert said.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea!" Giselle said turning around and going into the hallway closet and pulling out the blue dress she had made from Robert's curtains, then went into his room to put it on.

It just occurred to Robert that Giselle had meant that she had never worn the same thing twice. He though of how awful it had to have been to have to make a dress everyday, but apparently Giselle didn't mind it too much. But then what did she do with all those old dresses that she would never wear again? Her closets must have been stuffed full of dresses she had worn for every day of her life!

Giselle walked out into the living room again with the blue dress on, snapping Robert out of his thoughts. She had her hair all down this time, with a white flower she had somehow gotten clipped up on the side a little bit with one of Morgan's clips.

"And you are still gorgeous, why am I not surprised?" Robert laughed. He stood up again and walked over to her and took her left hand in both of his.

"Now _those_ are three big rocks? Whoever gave you them must love you dearly," Robert joked before kissing her hand.

"Oh, he does," Giselle laughed.

_If anyone reading this has seen veggie tales, let me bring it to your attention that the part where it says "_slightly taken aback by the sight of Giselle in a towel_" is from the silly songs with Larry about his hair brush. I was tempted to type "Oh where is my hairbrush!?" instead of "Yes Giselle?" I started cracking up, but I figured those of you who have never even heard of Veggie Tales before wouldn't think it was that funny so I put that seen the way it is. Thanks for reading Chapter 5! I'll have Chapter 6 up ASAP!_


	6. Chapter 6

Thankyou for the reviews

_Thankyou for the reviews! Very inspiring!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 6:Greetings_

"So then we were walking through the park and Sarah threw something at a pigeon," Morgan said.

"Oh that's a dreadful thing to do," Giselle commented.

"I know! Isn't it? So I told her that she shouldn't do that because you are friends with animals and know that they are very kind, Giselle," Morgan said.

"That's wonderful!" Giselle chimed in happily.

Robert smiled as he watched Giselle listen intently to every word Morgan said, even though it was childish jibberish, Giselle probably understood every word of it.

"Sarah asked if you really were friends with the pigeons," Morgan continued, "And I said, well of course! Then she told me I had the best mother in the whole world. But I told her that you weren't my mother, and that you were just Daddy's girlfriend."

Giselle looked at Robert and smiled, Robert smiled back and motioned her to say something. But Morgan started in again before she had a chance.

"She asked why you live with us and I told her it was because you are a princess from Andalasia. She didn't believe me, so I admitted that you weren't a princess but you were from the magical world of Andalasia. She said that that didn't explain why you lived with us, so I said that you had no where else to go! She admitted that that was a good reason," Morgan kept going.

Giselle led Morgan over to a bench by a water fountain in the park, which happened to be the same place she had gone with Robert on her first day here. Morgan sat down on the bench and Giselle sat next to her.

Robert was always enthused with how Giselle could talk to Morgan about just about anything! He sat on Morgan's other side so that she was between himself and Giselle.

"Can we go to your studio later?" Morgan asked looking up at Giselle, squinting her eyes a bit because of the sun.

"Well I suppose so, if your father is okay with it," Giselle said looking at Robert.

"I guess that couldn't be such a bad idea," Robert agreed.

Morgan, who happened to be sitting on Giselle's left, started fiddling with Giselle's hand. "Wow! This is a pretty ring Giselle! Where'd you get it?"

"Well," Giselle said looking to Robert for support, Robert nodded to her to urge her on, "Last night, while you were at Sarah's house, your father asked me to marry him."

"Really?! What did you say?" Morgan gasped, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"I said yes, of course!" Giselle said smiling down at Morgan.

"You mean you're going to be my mother?" Morgan asked, eyes widening.

"Yes, yes I am," Giselle said grinning from ear to ear, not being able to help but show her happiness, "And you will be my daughter."

Morgan hugged Giselle around the waist tightly, "I love you Giselle."

"I love you too Morgan," Giselle said hugging the little girl back.

"Wait, does mean I have to call you Mom?" Morgan asked looking up at Giselle again.

"No, you can call me whatever you want!" Giselle said.

"Oh good, because I'm not sure if I could get used to calling you Mother," Morgan said giggling.

"Goodnight Morgan, I hope you had fun today," Giselle said tucking Morgan into bed.

Morgan yawned widely, tired from walking around New York since school got out, she could hardly keep her eyes open as she yawned again, "Goodnight Giselle."

Giselle kissed Morgan on the head and then flicked the lights off before she shut the door behind herself. She walked out into the living room and sat down next to Robert on the couch.

"I think that went rather well, do you?" Robert asked, kissing Giselle softly.

"I think it was wonderful," Giselle said, yawning a little bit herself.

"Morgan is really excited about you being her mom," Robert said looking into Giselle's deep blue eyes.

"Oh yes, and so am I!" Giselle exclaimed quietly.

"But Robert?"

"Yeah Giselle?"

"When will we get married?" she asked.

"Whenever we plan the wedding to be," Robert explained.

"Where?" Giselle asked again, "Because I doubt it'll be in a castle."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe back in Tennessee, where I'm from," Robert sighed.

"Where's that?" Giselle asked.

"Well, we are in the United States, there are 50 states. The one we are in is called New York. Tennessee is a different state west of here," he explained carefully.

"Maybe I should go to school with Morgan," Giselle laughed. "I don't know how I'm going to learn all of this."

"That's alright, you don't have to," Robert kissed her, "You don't have to be smart for me."

"What does that mean? Because I am certainly not stupid," Giselle said shaking her head.

"I know, you just have a lot to learn about here," Robert said kissing her again.

"Oh," Giselle said before giving in and kissing him back.

"Goodnight Giselle," Robert said.

"Goodnight Robert."

"Mamaw!" Morgan shouted from the door to the apartment door.

Giselle and Robert looked toward the hall from where they sat at the table.

"What?" Robert exclaimed, to himself, "Oh no."

"What, who is it?" Giselle asked Robert.

"My mother," Robert grumbled.

"Oh, well she must be a lovely woman, for having raised _you_," Giselle said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robert asked Giselle.

"Nothing," Giselle said simply.

"Hey!" Robert said pushing her shoulder lightly and laughing.

Robert's mother came through the hall holding Morgan on her hip, "And what in the world is my son doing sitting there eating when he should be greeting his mother?" She had a semi-southern accent to her voice.

Robert rolled his eyes and stood up going over to hug his mother.

"How rude! Robbie, you haven't even introduced your lady friend to me yet, tssk tssk," the woman went on. "I knew it was a bad idea leaving my single son alone in New York with a daughter! He's turning into a lazy pig!"

"Mother," Robert said, "This is Giselle. Giselle this is my mother, Judy."

Giselle stood up and walked over to Robert and Judy. "It's so nice to meet you!" she said shaking Judy's hand.

"As it is to meet you," Judy said shaking Giselle's left hand back. She looked down at her hand and stopped shaking it in mid swing, "Oh my goodness! Now is that a rock if I ever saw one! Robbie, you haven't called your own mother to even tell her your engaged?"

"As of two nights ago," Robert said in his own defense.

"I have to take a plane to New York to see if my own son hasn't curled up in a corner and died?"


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou for the reviews again

_Thankyou for the reviews again! Very inspiring! I'm trying hard to post as quickly as possible for you guys! Please keep up the reviews! They really help me!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 7:Evaluation_

"Robbie! I don't understand why you were hiding her from me!" Judy whispered fiercely to Robert down the hall while Giselle sat with Morgan eating breakfast with her.

"Mom, I swear I wasn't! She's only been with us for about 2 weeks, and besides, she's not from around here," Robert tried to explain the best he could without his own mother thinking he was nuts.

"2 weeks! And you've already proposed?" Judy rambled.

"Like I said, she's not from around here," Robert said, almost dreamily.

"What, is she from Loonyville? Tell me where she's from," Judy joked. But to Robert the joke made sense, to an extent.

"Well, if you insist, but don't tell me I'm crazy!" Robert whispered back just as fiercely. "She's from another world, she calls it Andalasia. I know I know, you think she's crazy, but so did I when I first met her! Mom, believe me, she's the best thing that's happened to me in…" Robert trailed off.

Judy looked at her son realizing, though the girl's story wasn't convincing, that he really was happier than he had been in, "Six years."

"Yeah," Robert sighed. "So just give her a chance, Mom. I know she's a little naïve and doesn't know that much about electronics and stuff like that, but that just gives you more of a reason to believe me! She's not from here!"

"Alright, alright, I'll give her a chance," Judy gave in, "But she better not be like Nancy! God I hated that girl!"

"Hey!" Robert said, surprised that his mom thought this, yet had put on a friendly face for the past five years.

"She was weird! And she tried to hard with Morgan," Judy explained.

"I suppose she did," Robert thought aloud.

"So when are you two gunna tie the not?" Judy asked.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking this summer, maybe back home. But then again it might be a bad idea to get her around… Frank, Joe, and Earl," Robert hesitantly said his brothers' names.

"Those boys don't mean any harm Robbie! You know that! They just never really…left the nest," Judy said in defense of her other sons.

"As in they never hitched up with girls," Robert said for her.

"You leave your brother alone, ya hear?" Judy threatened Robert.

"If they keep their hands off Giselle I'm sure we won't have any problems! And even less than that if Giselle and I decide to get married elsewhere!" Robert said in one last whisper before turning and heading back to the kitchen.

Judy sighed and followed him, he really did care about this Giselle girl. If he was happy, it meant the world to her. Her son had been through so since Morgan was born. He had been forced to raise his daughter on his own, with her help for the first year or two of course. Robert became a little happier when he first got together with Nancy, but that didn't last long. The relationship became complicated, and Nancy trying to force her way into Morgan's life wasn't helping the situation in the slightest bit. But Morgan seemed to click with this Giselle. And it was even stranger if what Robert said about only have meet Giselle about 2 weeks ago was true! Judy saw the way Giselle listened closely to everything Morgan said, and Morgan was truly happy. Maybe Giselle had just happened to be the perfect size to fill that empty hole in this broken family. Maybe Robert just knew it.

There were a few strange things about Giselle though, she wasn't wearing pants and a shirt like you see most women in New York wearing, instead she was wearing what seemed to be a home made dress. And she had a flower in her red hair. Her wide blue eyes were deep and penetrable, almost like you could read her emotions like a book. She had a high, but not squeaky or nasally, dreamy voice. And you could just tell by looking at her that was as innocent as could be. And like Robert had said, she definitely didn't seem like she was from around here, though Judy wasn't fully convinced of this 'Andalasia' place yet.

"Ready to go to school, Morgan?" Robert asked as Giselle collected the dishes and washed them. Washed them! Judy couldn't believe her eyes. This woman washed the dishes on the spot! And put them away immediately. Not setting them aside for later. Not leaving them in the sink. But washed them, dried them, and put them away in the cupboard.

"Yeah Dad, I'm ready," she said hopping up and grabbing her backpack which was lying oh so conveniently on the coffee table. Just then did Judy realize how clean and organized the apartment was. Last time she visited it had been a pigsty in here.

"Come on Giselle! We've got to go," Morgan said tugging on Giselle's hand as Giselle set the last plate in the cupboard and shut it.

"I'm coming!" Giselle said letting Morgan pull her toward the door. Robert opened the door and held it open for Giselle and Morgan.

Judy came through after them and after they were a few feet ahead whispered to Robert, "I have to say, I am impressed."

Robert smiled and I-told-you-so smile and caught up with Giselle and Morgan.

Giselle worked merrily on a pink dress in the studio humming as she went. Judy sat in an extra chair they had pulled up behind Robert's desk, talking to him as he worked on Giselle's citizenship paperwork.

"I told you Mom, she's not from here!" Robert said.

"You didn't say she was here illegally!" Judy scolded.

"Well, she doesn't really have a choice now does she? And don't say it like that! She's not causing any harm whatsoever," Robert said as he filled out form after form.

"Well you just better hope the government accepts her!" Judy warned.

Robert hadn't thought about that. The fact that they could possibly reject her application and ship her off to a foreign country where she would miserable and even more confused. But then again, look who their talking about, it's Giselle for crying out loud! It's impossible for her to be unhappy anywhere!

"Mom, don't worry about it! It'll be more likely for them to accept her application once we're married! Everything will be fine!" Robert assured his mother, and himself.

"You just be careful!" Judy said crossing her arms.

"Mom, she's got a job! She's got a home! They only throw out people who loiter and take up space beneath public highways," Robert said matter-of-factly.

Judy considered this piece of information, and decided it was partially true. Giselle could fully support herself, though she might be a little confused, she could.

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into!" she said.

"Oh trust me, I do," Robert said, almost dreamily.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here's chapter 8

_Well, here's chapter 8! I hope you appreciate the chunk out of my time I use everyday to get the chapters written and up as quick as possible so as not to leave you waiting for too long! I know I like writing these a lot, but I hope you like reading them!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 8:To Be Happy_

"Well Robbie, my plane leaves in two hours," Judy said checking her watch. It was 7 pm the same day.

"Thanks for stopping in Mom," Robert said hugging his mother.

"A mother can't leave her son alone in New York with his six year old daughter for too long without a check in to make sure he's okay. And he is obviously better than that! So I'll be looking forward to the wedding," Judy said. It was painful leaving her son and granddaughter again, but they were okay, and there was no longer a need for her to stay. Though she would have jumped at the chance to stay longer had the circumstances been different. But Giselle had obviously taken care of all the reasons she would have to stay, making her pleased.

"It has been so nice meeting you Mrs. Philip!" Giselle said hugging her.

"Please dear, call me Judy," Judy said, "And it has been a pleasure meeting you too!"

"Bye Mamaw," Morgan said sadly, hugging her grandmother.

"You keep taking care of these two just the way you are, your doing a wonderful job around her," Judy said to Giselle, making her smile modestly and blush.

"Oh, I can't imagine what I'd do without them," Giselle said as Robert wrapped his arm around her waste and pulled her to his side.

"I'm pretty sure we'll see each other soon, Sweetheart," Judy said to Morgan tucking a strand up Morgan's hair behind her ear, "We've got a wedding to look forward to!"

Robert and Giselle exchanged smiles.

Morgan lightened up a little bit at this, and not just because it meant she would see her grandma again soon-ish.

Judy waved goodbye one last time before exiting through the apartment door.

"Oh, your mother is a lovely woman, Robert," Giselle said after the door shut.

"Yeah, she is isn't she," Robert sighed, kissing Giselle on the cheek. Morgan made a fake gagging noise.

"Why did she think you might have died?" Giselle asked, her head tilted to the side.

Robert laughed, "Because I was a wreck without you!" He kissed her again and added, "And she was joking."

"Oh," Giselle said smiling at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Morgan, have you got any homework?" Robert asked looking down at the little girl.

"Yeah, I have some math and spelling," she said picking her backpack up off the coffee table, "But I know how to do it." She took her backpack and walked off into her room, shutting the door behind herself.

"Is she alright?" Giselle asked with concern.

"Oh yeah! She's just a little upset the Mom left," Robert explained walking into the living room with Giselle close behind him. He sat in an armchair, though Giselle remained standing.

"I want to get married in Tennessee," she said, "This summer, outside, where you grew up."

"We'll talk about that later," Robert said. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Ummm, Morgan has watched a few with me, like Snow White and such," Giselle said.

"We can watch one of my movies instead," Robert said, getting up and putting 'The Shining' into the DVD player. He flicked the light switch off before sitting back down on the couch with the remote. When Giselle remained standing again, hesitantly, he grabbed her arm and playfully pulled her onto his lap.

"What kind of movie is it?" she asked as he pressed play, and the previews began.

"Oh, it's a scary movie, one that I definitely don't let Morgan watch," he said.

"That doesn't sound pleasant at all!" Giselle said, appalled.

"It'll be okay, I'm right here," Robert whispered into her ear as he put he put his arms around her waist and lay back, pulling her back with him.

The main menu came up on the screen. It was dark and eerie, Giselle shrank into Robert and pulled her legs up on the couch. So she was sitting on his lap sideways, her head tucked into his shoulder, but still watching the screen. Robert pressed play and set the remote down, wrapping his arms around Giselle and holding her tight. Though he thought this was a bit selfish on his own part, but the reason he had wanted to watch a scary movie was so that he could hold her tight. He started feeling a little guilty as he thought about what her reaction might be to all the horror and blood and murder in this movie, after all, it was about a kid who saw murders happening without even being there, mass homicides in fact. He would have kissed her to make her feel better but her head was tucked into his neck in a manner that he couldn't have turned his head without making her move.

Soon Giselle wasn't even watching the television any more, she had turned her head and buried her face in his shoulder. Yet she still whimpered and shuddered at the noises of the scenes. Giselle finally pulled her head up and looked at Robert, deliberately trying not to even see the screen of the television, "Robert, I'm going to go check on Morgan."

"Alright, but don't forget to come back," Robert joked.

"Oh, I won't," Giselle said walking out of the room and down the hall. She gently pulled Morgan's door open and walked in.

Morgan was still sitting at her desk concentrating on her homework, but it had been an hour since she had started it.

"Morgan?" Giselle said coming up next to her.

"Giselle!' Morgan said, surprised since she hadn't heard Giselle come in.

"Shouldn't you have already finished your homework?" Giselle asked, kneeling next to her.

"I can't do it," Morgan mumbled looking down, "I don't know how."

"Why didn't you ask your father for help?" Giselle asked, her forehead wrinkled with confusion.

"Don't tell Daddy! He thinks I can do it, he'll think I lied to him," Morgan pleaded.

"Did you?" Giselle asked.

"I really did think I could do it! I really did Giselle," Morgan begged, "Please don't tell him!"

"Have you been trying very hard?"

"Yes, but I'm just not good at math," Morgan said, ashamed. "Please don't tell Daddy."

"I'm sure he won't be angry, as long as you have been trying very hard at school," Giselle said.

"I try to pay attention in school my best, but it's so hard! I have gotten a _few_ bad grades but…," Morgan trailed off.

"Does your father know this?"

"No…," Morgan said beginning to cry.

Giselle pulled Morgan into her arms and lifted her up and sat on the edge of Morgan's bed with her in her lap. Giselle stroked her hair and let Morgan cry into her shoulder, though her sleeve was getting quite soggy.

Robert checked his watch and noticed Giselle had been gone for ten minutes, worried he had scared her off, he crept quietly down the hall. He cracked Morgan's door open a tiny bit and peeked in. Seeing Giselle stoke Morgan's hair and hearing her say, "Shhh, it'll be alright," he smiled. He closed the door again and took a few steps backward. Giselle had been here for nearly two weeks and was already more of a mother to Morgan than anyone had ever been. Robert went back out into the living room to watch the movie and wait for Giselle to come back.

Morgan lifted her head to look at Giselle, "You're going to tell Daddy, aren't you?"

"Well, Sweetie, I can't help you, I don't know how too, so someone has to help you," Giselle explained.

"Can't you just try?" Morgan asked quietly.

"Well, I suppose I have learned a little math while I've been here, and you're only in first grade. It can't be too terribly hard, so I suppose I could try," Giselle said setting Morgan on the floor and going over to her desk with her. Giselle sat in the chair with Morgan on her lap, she looked over the worksheet. It only had ten questions, and Morgan had finished the first one.

"Okay so, 10+11," Giselle closed her eyes in concentration, Morgan held the pencil, "Alright, so you would add…the 1 and the 0, so that would be 1. Then you would add the 1 and the 1, and that's 2 so…it would be 21, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Morgan said writing down the answer.

"The next one is 12+10," Giselle said, a little more confidently, "So we would add the 2 and the 0, that's 2. Then 1 plus 1 is 2!"

"So it's 22!' Morgan said excitedly. "I think I get it now!"

"See Sweetie, if I can do it so can you! Just break it down and do it one at a time," Giselle said, pride swelling in her chest. She had helped Morgan with her math, all by herself.

"Thank you for helping me, Giselle," Morgan said getting off her lap so Giselle could stand up.

"Your welcome Morgan," Giselle said, "I'll be back later to tuck you in."

Giselle left the room, closing the door quietly behind herself. She walked down the hall and sat back down on Robert's lap.

"How do you do that?" Robert asked.

"Do what?"

"Hold Morgan like that! Be the mom she never had, without even trying," Robert said.

"Oh, I didn't know I was. I just want her to be happy," Giselle said.

"What held you up?" Robert asked.

"Morgan was having troubles with her math, so I helped her," Giselle said simply, though inside she was glowing.

"_You _helped _her_ with math?" Robert asked, surprised, "Are you sure you did it right?"

"Oh yes, it was much easier than _either _of us expected," Giselle said smiling.

Robert kissed her and didn't let go, and for once, Giselle didn't mind the scary movie going on behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

I have woken up at 5:20 am to get ready for school so I can have time to type this from 6:00 am to 7:10 am

_I have woken up at 5:20 am to get ready for school so I can have time to type this from 6:00 am to 7:10 am! I know I must sound crazy, but I love typing this thing! Thanks for the reviews!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 9:Wedding Plans_

"So, we'll probably have the reception at Mom's…," Robert said as scratched down stuff on paper at his desk in the studio.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Giselle said while she was measuring some fabric.

"And you said you wanted it to be outside so the willow tree in the backyard would be perfect," Robert said jotting that down on the paper. "And a day in June sounds best," he added looking over at Giselle.

"How about June 17th?" Giselle asked.

"Why the 17th?" Robert mused.

"Oh, because summer starts on the 21st and that would be four days before summer! Four is my favorite number!" Giselle said delightedly as she grabbed a different fabric roll from the shelves.

"Ah, I see. Did you know it's also your fake birthday? Since when are you so intrigued by numbers?" Robert said laughing.

"Of course! I can remember my own birthday! And since helping Morgan with her homework," Giselle said, putting the two fabrics by each other to see if the colors were combatable.

"Then I'll call Mom and tell her the wedding will be on the 17th, at her house," Robert added at the end when Giselle gave him a look.

"Good," Giselle skipping over to his desk and sitting on the edge, "I can't wait!"

"It won't be too terribly long of a wait, just about two months," Robert said.

"Because it is April," Giselle pointed out, she liked to do this sort of thing, show the small things she knew.

Robert got up and walked around the desk, "That's right." He checked his watch and looked at Giselle again, "Ready to go pick up Morgan?"

"Whenever you are!" Giselle said, Robert kissed her and offered her his hand.

"Then we're off," he said walking to the door with Giselle and holding it open for her.

Robert flagged down a cab and held the door open for Giselle before walking around to the other side and getting in himself. "Let me warn you, when we get to Tennessee, stay away from my brothers," Robert said buckling himself in.

"Why? They sound like lovely men too," Giselle said.

Robert laughed before saying, "Just stay clear of them, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"I suppose if that's really what you want me to do," Giselle said.

"We're going to Mamaw's?" Morgan squealed excitedly as she walked down the sidewalk with Giselle. Robert had gone off to run some untold errands and left Morgan with Giselle.

"Yes, we're going in June," Giselle said, "Your father said we would leave on June 13th, since the wedding will be on the 17th."

"Can I be the flower girl?" Morgan asked jumping up and down, "My friend Lucy got to be a flower girl in her aunt's wedding once."

"Of course you can!" Giselle said. A drop of rain fell on her shoulder and she looked up. The sky was completely grey, and rain started pouring down.

"Oh no, we don't have an umbrella!" Morgan said as she held on closely to Giselle's legs.

"That's alright, the studios only a block down," Giselle said leading Morgan quickly down the sidewalk, close to the buildings so the wouldn't get quite as wet, but it didn't help much.

By the time she pulled open the studio door they were both soaked through, good thing she had worn a purple noodle-strapped dress that day, otherwise she would have been quite see-through. Her red hair was completely drenched and dripping those. She had sheltered Morgan her best, so Morgan wasn't quite a wet, but still wet enough to be shivering badly.

"It may be the times like this that I am thankful I own a fashion studio," Giselle said laughing and leading Morgan to the back grabbing the dress she had finished making for Morgan earlier that day. She took Morgan's backpack for her as the little girl went into the bathroom to change.

Giselle stood there shivering a bit as Robert came through the door, closing the umbrella he had been using, but his hair was still wet. She walked over to him and saw he was holding something in his hands. He was holding a bouquet of yellow flowers, they were wet, but she didn't care.

Smiling, he handed her the bunch of flowers and she accepted them gingerly. "Robert you shouldn't have!"

"That's too bad, because I wanted to," he said kissing her. Morgan stepped out of the bathroom in the dress Giselle had given her, then went back in pretending she never came out.

Giselle took the flowers and put them in a vase one of the cutting tables. Morgan came out again.

"You're soaked! Don't you want to change?" Robert asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine I'll just change when we get back to the apartment," Giselle said.

"Alright then, you and Morgan can use the umbrella while I flag down a car," Robert said handing her the umbrella and opening it up for her. Morgan grabbed her backpack and followed Giselle by her side.

"Giselle, since its Friday, can I spend the night at Lucy's house?" Morgan asked as Robert flagged down a cab for them.

"Oh, well I don't see a problem with that, but you'd have to ask your father too," Giselle said as Robert held the car door open for her and Morgan.

"Daddy? Can I go over to Lucy's house? Giselle said it was fine with her if it was fine with you!" Morgan pleaded as she sat between Giselle and Robert in the cab.

"Well," Robert said thinking it over, with Morgan gone he could do take Giselle somewhere alone, "I guess so. Did she already invite you over?"

"Yeah, she lives in the apartment building across the street. She said her mom already said yes and that I should ask mine. That's why I asked Giselle first," Morgan explained. Giselle smiled and blushed a little.

"Well then I suppose that's fine with me! Giselle can walk you over a little later with your stuff," Robert said, hoping Giselle would like to walk Morgan over.

"Thank you Daddy!" Morgan said hugging him. Giselle nodded at Robert with a smile, in a way showing he was doing the right, and nice, thing by letting Morgan go.

The cab pulled up and Robert got out helping Morgan out after himself, then walking around and opening the door for Giselle. Giselle opened up the umbrella again to keep the rain off Morgan, though she couldn't really get any wetter.

Once they were in the apartment Morgan ran to her room to get her things that she would need to sleep over at Lucy's house and put them in her backpack. Giselle started to walk down the hall when Robert grabbed her around the waist from behind, her pulled her back toward him.

"But Robert I'm wet!" Giselle said in protest.

Kissing her temple from behind her he whispered in her ear, "Doesn't bother me." He pulled her even closer.

Giselle turned around in his arms and let him kiss her. She pulled out of his grasp and looking at the floor said quietly, "I've got to change and take Morgan across the street.

Sighing deeply he watched her go down the hall and go into his room. The smile on her lips had completely vanished,

_Stay tuned for Chapter 10 Special! Extremely long!!_


	10. Chapter 10

This is the Chapter 10 Special

_This is the Chapter 10 Special!! It took me extra long to type this one, so I hope you like it!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 10:Forever_

Giselle shut the apartment door behind herself and put the umbrella she had used in the corner next the door. The dress she had changed into had gotten a little damp near the bottom, but not nearly as bad as the one she had changed out earlier had been. She walked down the hall quietly and peered around the corner as she walked into the living room. Robert wasn't there. She went into the kitchen. Robert wasn't there either. Finally she walked back down the hall again knocked on his door. "Robert?"

No answer. Someone grabbed Giselle's shoulder from behind and she screamed. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she whirled around.

"Excuse me miss, but assuming you live here and know the man who lives here I thought I should let you know that that man just got rushed off to a hospital," said an Asian man in an almost too calm voice.

"What? Who? Robert?!" Giselle asked wildly in shock.

"Ches, if that is the man's name," the man said in a thick Asian accent, "I live in the apartment beneath this one and heard a commotion."

Giselle was still in shock, she knew she had heard a siren while she was across the street dropping off Morgan, but she didn't think anything of it. There were always sirens going off here in New York. Feeling a little faint she walked into the living room and dropped onto the couch.

"But how? What happened?" Giselle asked the Asian man, who had followed her.

"I heard a loud thump on my ceiling," the man explained, "And I heard a lady with a bunch of kids down the hall from you saying something about tripping."

"Oh no," Giselle said shaking her head in denial, "No, no, no this can't be!"

"Oh ches! I saw him taken down not but ten minutes ago," the man said.

"Do you know where they took him?" Giselle asked.

"I think it was the hospital just two blocks down from here," the man said, almost cheerfully, but not in a sick way.

"Thank you sir," Giselle said getting to her feet again, "But I think I must be going now." Giselle hurriedly walked out of the apartment not even bothering to shut the door behind her or grab the umbrella. She ran into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor.

"Come one, come on, come on, come one!" she whispered to herself frantically as the elevator went down. When the bell dinged and the door opened she ran out into the lobby and then out onto the sidewalk. She wasn't exactly sure which direction the hospital was in so she made an attempt to flag down a taxi. The normal loud noises of NYC seemed ten times louder and everything seemed to be spinning. She was getting completely soaked again as she screamed for a taxi. Finally one stopped and she ran out across the street to it.

"To the hospital please," she said in one quick breath as she climbed in. Robert had given her a ten dollar bill for emergencies and she kept it, well, to put it bluntly, with her. Turned out the Asian man was right, the hospital wasn't but a few blocks down the street. Giselle thrust the ten dollar bill into the driver's hand and got out of the car.

She ran through the front door's of the hospital and up to the front desk, completely out of breath. The lady behind the desk was talking on the phone with some angry patient of some sort, "I'm sorry sir, but can't take the cast off your leg for another month or so. No sir. No, you cannot race your camel anyway. I'm sorry sir."

The woman got off the line and looked at Giselle smiling, "May I help you?"

"Um, yes, my fiancé Robert Philip got admitted, I think," Giselle said still panting a bit.

"Robert Philip, Robert Philip," the lady mumbled searching for the patient's name on the computer, "Ah, here he is! Just got checked in 20 minutes ago, broken arm. He is in ward B17. That's just down the hall and to the left, just follow the signs."

"Thank you," Giselle said taking off at a brisk walk trying get follow the woman's directions and the signs. Normally she would have been shivering badly, but in her current situation she hardly even noticed that she was drenched and dripping. She finally came upon a set of double doors that said B17 over them. She pushed the door open and looked around the ward, she couldn't see any people but nurses walking around because all the beds had curtains pulled around them.

A nurse came up, "Excuse me ma'am, can I help you."

"Yes, my fiancé Robert Philip is here?" Giselle asked.

The nurse checked her clipboard, "Yes, he is, follow me."

Giselle followed her down to the very last curtain enclosed bed on the left. "He's right in there. But he's in a lot of pain right now, his right arm is broken in 3 different places."

Robert heard the nurse talking to someone outside of the curtains, his spirits lifted in hope that it would be Giselle who entered next, and not another nurse or doctor who wanted to do something with his arm that could possible make this excruciating pain worse than it already was.

Giselle didn't think that sounded pleasant at all, but entered the curtain. Robert smiled through his pain at her, though it wasn't the most convincing smile, it was all worth it to Giselle. "Oh my goodness! Robert! What did you do?"

"I tripped on the corner of my chair, and tried to catch myself, but my wrist was backwards and my elbow was pointing inward and went into my chest instead of out. Not the most pleasant sound to hear your bones crunching unto your weight," Robert said as Giselle rushed to his side.

"That's terrible!" Giselle exclaimed.

"It hurts like hell, but they already got it in a cast and a sling," he lifted his right arm up a bit only to yelp in pain and lower it again slowly. "I got a blue cast," he said pulling back the sling a little bit to show her.

Giselle smiled and kissed him, which made him feel even better. "How did they do all that so fast? You just got here twenty minutes ago!"

"That's what I was wondering, hospitals are usually really slow," Robert said.

"Well I'm glad you are going to be alright," Giselle said pulling her soaked hair out of her face and squeezed it a bit.

Robert just noticed how wet she was, "Giselle! You're going to catch a cold like that! Didn't you have an umbrella?"

Giselle looked down at the green knee length dress that she was wearing, and it was truly soaked, just figuring this out for herself. "I forgot to grab it when I ran out," Giselle explained, "I was in such a hurry after the man from the apartment beneath us told me an ambulance had come and taken you, and I figured that couldn't be a good thing."

"When do you get to come home?" Giselle asked Robert who was adjusting himself in his bed.

"The doctor said that I can leave tomorrow," Robert said thrusting a smile on his face. He had scooted over to make a little room for her on his left side. Giselle sat on the edge leaned over to kiss Robert again. She pulled her feet up and nestled in next to him on her side.

"Are the nurses going to come in anymore?" she asked in a whisper in his ear.

"Nah, they said to get my rest and that they would check in on me in the morning," Robert whispered back.

"Not till morning?" Giselle mused.

"Yeah, this hospital is really weird today," Robert whispered laughing a bit.

"Good," Giselle said resting her head on his good shoulder, since she was on his good side.

Light flooded onto Giselle's face and then vanished again as the nurse closed the curtain again. Giselle's eyes blinked open and she realized where she was. She looked up at Robert, who was wide awake.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Robert said, "I hope you had nice dreams."

Giselle yawned and said, "Oh, I did."

"The nurse said that you can check me out anytime, and that I could myself out too, but my right hand is kinda busted up," he joked.

Giselle sat up and nodded, "Alright." Then she realized what Robert's broken arm could mean. "When do you get the cast off?"

"June 12th," Robert said happily, "If I take care of it good. And trust me, I will."

"Oh Robert!" Giselle exclaimed kissing him again.

"The nurse said to just do things I would normally do but be careful of my arm, and that the pain should probably subside in about a week," Robert said as Giselle stood up.

A nurse came in with clipboard that she handed to Giselle, "Just sign on the line and he's free to go!" She helped Robert out of the bed carefully as Giselle signed her name on the line as best she could, using Robert's last name since didn't have one.

"Okay so get as much exercise as possible but don't over worked your arm," the nurse lectured Robert.

"I'll do my best," Robert said smiling, happy to finally get out. Giselle handed the clipboard back and they left the ward.

As they walked together out the front doors of the hospital Robert yawned.

"Didn't you sleep at all last night?" Giselle asked.

"Not a wink," he said pointing to his arm, "hurts too much."

"Well as soon as we get back you should go to bed!" Giselle pointed out as they walked at a fairly brisk pace.

"I can't promise I'll fall asleep though," Robert warned her.

"How long did I sleep?" Giselle wondered aloud to Robert.

"Only about 3 hours, we were up talking pretty late," Robert said.

"I suppose so," Giselle replied.

When they reached the apartment Giselle opened the door for Robert who wasn't used to having doors opened for him at all. Everything was over ten times harder to do since he was right handed and could no longer do anything with his right hand. This would take a lot of getting used to. Giselle did pretty much everything for him right now, but it was hard to just stand by and watch her do everything he could normally do on his own.

"Do you think you could fall asleep?" Giselle asked him as she washed their dishes after eating, which she had helped him do since he kept missing his mouth, which he had to admit it was kind of romantic.

"I guess…" Robert said trailing off as if he wasn't sure.

"What?" she asked laughing.

"Well, I suppose I could if you went with me," he said then waved off the idea, "Oh never mind."

"What?" Giselle asked playfully again.

"I was just saying that with my arm out and it hurting like this I would much rather be around you," Robert said, "Because you make me forget about the pain."

Giselle smiled, "Then I'll go with you, the nurse said you need to rest. And if you won't rest unless I'm there then so be it."

"You don't have to Giselle," Robert protested.

"That's fine, I'm still tired anyway," Giselle said with a very convincing yawn.

"Alright," Robert said slowly and carefully getting up.

_((I have the song "You Are Loved" by Josh Groban stuck in my head and it makes think happy thoughts so I can't help but make the story happy again, sorry if 'happy' is boring for you, but I promise I've got something good coming up!))_

Robert started toward his room and tripped a little in the leg of his chair. Giselle caught his good arm from behind him so he wouldn't fall.

"Hmmm, just a suggestion, but you might want to start considering pushing in your chair," Giselle sarcastically remarked to him. "Isn't one broken arm enough for you?"

"Sorry," Robert said kissing her then starting toward his room again. Giselle sang while she finished drying the dishes and put them away. She walked down the hall to Robert's room where the door was cracked open an inch. She pushed it open and saw Robert sitting on his bed fumbling with the buttons on front of his shirt in vain.

Sighing, she walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him, and undid the buttons for him. Robert smiled over at her. Giselle untied his shoes and pulled them off. She walked over to his dresser and got a white t-shirt out and went back over to the bed. She carefully took the sling off his arm and shoulder, then pulled off the unbuttoned shirt, slowly working it off his right arm as carefully as she could. She put the white shirt on over his head first, then his left arm, and then even slower than she off the other shirt she got his arm through the right arm whole without him fussing too much.

Robert laid back and she propped his arm up on a pillow. "I'll be right back," she said grabbing his pajamas and leaving the room. He had to admit to himself that this wasn't all that bad, having Giselle by his side every second, taking care of him like this. Though he doubted she would be doing this if his arm wasn't broken, because then she would think there was another reason for him wanting her to sleep by him. Giselle entered the room again wearing his striped pajamas; she closed the door lightly behind her.

She walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed on. She nestled close to his left side, propping her head up with her elbow. "So how long do you plan on being pathetic like this?" she asked jokingly.

"If it means you taking care of me like this then forever," Robert joked back kissing her.

"Don't you worry about that," Giselle said laying down on he back and looking up at the ceiling, "I'll be with you forever."

_Alright, this was the special. Pardon me if its not special enough for you, but I worked hard on it. It is double the length of most of the other chapters! And if you want to know how what happened came about it kind of all came to me at once. When someone grabbed Giselle's shoulder from behind in the beginning it was supposed to be Robert, but then I decided this chapter was a special, so it needed a twist! Hope you enjoyed!_


	11. Chapter 11

I just noticed that the line breaks that I put in didn't show up in all of the other chapters

_I just noticed that the line breaks that I put in didn't show up in all of the other chapters! So instead I'm going to put in stars and see if they show up! Oh and another reason I wanted their wedding to be on June 17__th__ is because that is my birthday!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 11: Déjà vu_

"Giselle?" Robert asked as he lay in bed with Giselle's head resting on his chest, stroking her hair.

"Yes Robert?" Giselle replied not lifting her head at all, just laying there.

"Why is your favorite number four?" Robert asked.

"What made you think of that?" Giselle mused.

"Well, you wanted to get married on June 17th because that is four days before the first day of summer, and you said four is your favorite number," Robert explained.

"Oh, well it was the fourth time I was kissed that was my true love's kiss, yours," Giselle said dreamily.

"Wait, how did you know Edward kissed you three times? You were unconscious!" Robert asked, bewildered that Giselle knew this.

"I just knew," Giselle shrugged closing her eyes as Robert continued to comb his fingers through her long red hair.

They had fallen asleep for a few hours earlier before Robert woke up with his arm hurting. Giselle had gotten some ice for him to put on it before lying down like they were now. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open out of exhaustion, but she didn't want to leave Robert with no one to talk to.

"Do like it here?" Robert wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" Giselle asked, her eyes still closed.

"You know, here, New York. Do you like it?" Robert asked again.

Giselle thought for a moment, "People are never happy, and they don't smile back when you smile at them. Bad things always happen and you can always hear a siren going off somewhere. But that stuff doesn't matter really, sure I don't like those things and would stop them if I could. What really matters is that I'm with you, Robert. And I have nothing to worry about when you are here. So yes, I do have to say I like it here."

Robert had never heard Giselle say anything like this before. He knew that she thought all the bad things were just terrible, but she put so much feeling into what she said. Not a single tone of joke in her voice. She had gotten so used to here so quickly. When she first came she hated it, because everything seemed so much more complicated and sad to her compared to Andalasia. But now she was even talking differently, her voice didn't change no, it was just her view on things and the way she talked about them that changed. Not that that was a bad thing, it was just different. Almost soothing, knowing she understood how things were here. And that she liked it.

"That's good," Robert said rubbing her upper back slowly.

Giselle smiled as she soundly fell asleep, unable to keep herself awake any longer. She started to have the strangest dream. She was with Robert and Morgan, but there was another figure in the picture. It didn't have a face, and it wasn't a child. It just stood there, like a shadow. They were all smiling until the figure came closer, suddenly she felt as though her happiness was gone, stolen from her. Their smiles faded as well as the figure.

Robert watched Giselle sleep, though after awhile she seemed to be troubled. He wanted to wake her and comfort her, but he just couldn't. She was too perfect, just lying there.

Giselle had woken hours later still on Robert's chest. He hadn't gotten any more sleep, but had rested enough. She got up and got changed out of Robert's pajamas and into a dress in the bathroom. She made Robert a sandwich for lunch, which he could feed to himself since no utensils were included.

"Oh my goodness! We've forgotten Morgan!" Giselle exclaimed as she put the deli sliced ham back in the refrigerator.

"I'm sure she's fine, but we should probably pick her up now," Robert said beginning to stand up.

"No, you are staying here. I will go get her," Giselle said firmly pushing him down into his seat by his good shoulder.

"But-,"Robert protested, but was cut off as Giselle put her finger to his lips.

"You are going to stay here and I am going to get Morgan," Giselle said firmly before kissing Robert and leaving.

Robert sat staring into space, stunned. He couldn't get over the fact that Giselle wouldn't let him leave his own apartment tot get his own daughter. Although he couldn't help but think it was really hot the way she pushed him down and wouldn't let him talk. Was he becoming a push over? Or was Giselle getting bossy? He couldn't tell for the life of him. Though he guessed a little of both. He was letting her push him around a bit, and she was getting a little more firm in her ways, but not in a bad way.

Giselle walked across the street carefully when the walk light turned on. A taxi sped around a corner and Giselle looked up. In her mind it all played out in slow motion. She saw it coming, and she tried to move, she just wasn't fast enough. Because thing she knew she flew forward and hit the street, then it was black.

Robert took a bite or two out of his sandwich before hearing loud horns of cars and a siren. He instinctively shot up and ran to the window. He looked down at the street and saw the very that made his heart skip a beat, and for a few seconds he forgot to breathe. He felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach and knocked all the wind out of him. Giselle lying on the side of the street, bruised and bleeding, with a few people around her. He ran out of the apartment and into the elevator, he had no idea that this was so déjà vu. Two days in a row! And Morgan didn't even know his arm was broken yet. This was going to be hard, he could already tell. He could feel the salt from his tears stinging his eyes as they welled up.

He dashed out the elevator doors as soon as they opened and flew out into the street. He saw an ambulance and two EMT's putting Giselle carefully onto a stretcher. He ran over to them, "Excuse me! Excuse me! That's my fiancé!" He shouted trying to catch one of their attentions. He pushed through a small crowd of people trying to get to the ambulance door. "Excuse me sir!"

A tall EMT who stood in the doorway supervising the others lift Giselle's stretcher up into the ambulance. He hopped down to the ground, "Yes, can I help you sir?"

"That's my fiancé!" was all Robert could say.

"Alright, hop in, we're gunna you for information," the man said getting back on the back ledge of the vehicle. He grabbed Robert's good arm and pulled him up. "When did you bust that up?" the man asked as he was closing the back door of the ambulance.

"Yesterday," Robert said going toward Giselle.

"I guess bad luck just has you by the ear right now," the man said.

Robert sat in an installed chair by a bed where they had placed Giselle on her stretcher. Her face was bruised badly on the left side and she had a cut on her lip that was gushing blood, which and EMT was tending to now. She had scratches and bruises all up and down her arms. Her left leg had a gash in it below the knee. Robert could hardly bare to look at her. He put his head in his hands and a tear dropped to the floor. He looked over at her and stroked her hair, "Please don't leave me. I need you."

_I am seriously making myself cry! _


	12. Chapter 12

I got my Siamese cat Lulu a pink collar that has cupcakes on it

I got my Siamese cat Lulu a pink collar that has cupcakes on it! It is so cute! Sorry, just had to tell you guys that.

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 12: Entire World_

A heart monitor beeped with momentum. Robert stared at the clock. He listened to the tick-tock of the seconds hand. These small noises seemed so loud to him in the private hospital room. This was so much different than the ward he had been in. He hated every second of it. He looked over at Giselle who was still unconscious. They had stitched up her lip and her leg, as well as washed off as much blood as they could, because after awhile, there had been a lot.

Robert reached over and grabbed her limp hand. Though she was alive her skin felt so cold. Robert had been beating himself up about this ever since he got into the ambulance. He told himself this was his entire fault. And that if he hadn't been such a pushover and let her go on her own this wouldn't have happened. He should have been there for her. This was all his fault.

Of course in reality it wasn't, and that it could have happened if he had been there too. There was nothing he could do but just wait. The doctors didn't even know if she was going to be okay. So far she hadn't woken up once. She could be in a coma. She could have brain damage! Anything!

Time seemed to pass slower than slow. Robert had called Lucy's mother when he got to the hospital (he had it incase of emergencies as such) and told her what happened to his arm and Giselle and that he didn't want Morgan to worry so she shouldn't tell her. He just said to tell Morgan whatever she could to save him some time and that he would pick her up as soon as he could. He thought about going to pick her up now. But he couldn't, he just couldn't leave Giselle.

He could hear his own slow heart beat in his ears in time with the beeping with the heart monitor, as if their hearts were one. Then the beeping slowed down until it became a steady ring. Robert shot up and ran out into the hall. "Somebody help! Her heart stopped. Somebody help!" he shouted frantically.

Two doctors came running along with some nurses. One doctor prepared the heart defibrillator with the orange gel stuff. A few more doctors ran in having gotten the page.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to leave," one doctor said to him as someone said "Put it at 150!" "150 now!" a loud shocking sound and Giselle's chest lurched and her whole body shook. They all stared at the heart monitor screen. Robert wouldn't leave. Nothing happened. "Put it at 225!" "225 now!" another loud shock and the same thing happened.

"Sir! You have to leave!" the doctor shouted.

"I'm not leaving! She's my fiancé!" Robert shouted back.

"You can't stay in here!" he shouted. "Put it at 300!" "300 now!" the loud shocking noise filled the room and after a few seconds the heart monitor started beeping again.

The whole room sighed with relief and the doctors and nurses started clearing out. Two stayed behind to make she was going to be alright.

"Is she alright?" Robert asked walking up to one of the doctors.

"She should be, but you never know when that kind of thing is going to happen. As for if she will be okay long term, we have to wait till she wakes up," the doctor explained not wanting to tell Robert that it could possibly be a long time till she wakes up.

"Alright, is there anything to do but wait?" Robert asked.

"I'm afraid not Sir, but the best for you to do is probably get up and take a brake, you've been in here for four hours. It's already past3:30 PM," the doctor suggested.

Robert sighed and looked over at Giselle and nodded to the doctor. He walked over to the side of the bed. He kissed Giselle's forehead and whispered in her ear, "I'll be back, I promise."

He walked down hall after hall until he came to the front entrance. Outside the air seemed so much better and he took a deep breath before flagging down a taxi with his good arm. He climbed in and said the address of the apartment complex Morgan's friend Lucy lived in.

"You know that's only a few blocks up right?" the driver asked.

"Yeah."

"Bad day huh?"

"You have no idea," Robert said as the man started the car again.

"Yesterday some soaking wet chick seemed to be having a bad day too, she shoved ten bucks in my hand and left without taking her change," the driver said, "I have to say she was kinda hot. She had red hair and was wearing a dress. But like I said, she was drenched."

Robert smiled knowing exactly who he was talking about. "Yeah, she's my fiancé. I broke my arm yesterday."

"No kidding! Then this must be your second bad day in a row! What happened?" the driver asked curiously, they were in bumper to bumper traffic.

Robert sighed, "She got hit by a car."

The driver choked on the water he was drinking, "What?"

"Yeah," Robert said.

"I'm so sorry! Is she okay?" the driver asked.

"I don't know, it happened around noon and she still hasn't woken up," Robert said. It felt good to talk about it, even if it was with a total stranger.

"I'm real sorry, man. I hope she'll be okay," the driver said.

"Yeah, me too," Robert sighed as they pulled up to the complex.

"Nice talkin' with you," the driver said as Robert handed him ten bucks.

"Keep the change," he said smiling. The driver nodded and pulled away.

Robert walked into the lobby of the apartment complex across the street from the one he lived in. Lucy's mother had told him where hers was so he didn't have much trouble finding it on the second floor.

"Daddy!" Morgan said running up to him, "What happened to your arm?"

"I broke it yesterday," he said.

"Where's Giselle?" Morgan mused.

"Umm, Sweetie, Giselle isn't here," Robert said, unable to tell the little girl.

"Where is she?" Morgan asked again.

"Get your stuff and we'll talk about it in a bit," Robert said.

Morgan turned around and ran with Lucy back to her room. Her mother, Denise, came over to Robert.

"Is she going to be okay?" Denise asked.

"I don't know, she still hasn't woken up," Robert said.

"I'm so sorry," Denise said shaking her head.

"I can't hardly tell myself that it really happened, I don't know how to tell Morgan," Robert said looking down the hall.

"I know what you mean," Denise said. "Morgan is a really strong little girl, but I don't know how the relationship between her and your fiancé is."

Robert sighed, "Her mom left when she was a baby. I had a girlfriend for about five years, but her and Morgan never clicked. Then Giselle came along and waltzed into our lives. Morgan loves her so much, she is more of a mother to her than any has ever been. Which just makes it more difficult to tell her. We're supposed to get married in June, and Morgan is so excited about Giselle actually being her mom. I'm scared for her, if Giselle…," Robert couldn't finish that sentence, he just couldn't say it, "Then I don't know if she'll ever be the same again."

"Or you," Denise said.

"What?"

"If you'll ever be the same either. I mean, I can tell. Just the way you talk about Giselle, that she's your entire world," Denise said.

Robert thought about this, it was true, Giselle was his entire world. And even though she hadn't been with them long, he couldn't imagine life without her. Morgan came back with her backpack.

"Thank you for inviting me over!" Morgan said.

"Thank you for coming," Lucy replied, just like any good children would in front of their parent even though they both already knew they had had a good time.

Robert walked down the sidewalk toward the hospital holding Morgan's hand.

"Dad, where are we going?" Morgan asked when they didn't cross the street to their apartment complex.

Robert walked closer to the building and kneeled next to Morgan and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Dad?" Morgan asked worriedly, though she was little, she wasn't stupid, "Where's Giselle?"

"She's in the hospital," Robert said trying to keep himself from tearing up, because the one thing that scares kids most is when adults are scared, because then it must really be something to be scared of.

Morgan gasped, "Why?"

Robert took a deep breath and then started off, "Today around lunch, Giselle went across the street to pick you up from Lucy's but…," Robert was fighting to keep going, "She never reached the other side."

"Oh Daddy!" Morgan said bursting out in tears and hugging him.

Robert continued to whisper into her ear, choking on his own tears, "A taxi hit her, and she had to be taken to the hospital." Robert closed his eyes as Morgan sobbed into his shoulder.

After awhile Morgan's tears subsided to sniffles, "Is she going to be okay?"

Robert couldn't lie to her, though that is what he wanted to do, "I don't know Sweetheart, I don't know." He stood up and taking Morgan's hand in his good one they started walking again. When they reached the hospital right across the street and the walking light turned on he just stood there, staring. He couldn't bare to believe she was in there, he couldn't cross that street. People crossed streets all the time and didn't get hurt. But his Giselle did. And he wasn't ready to face it.

_This is so sad! Have you ever been mad at yourself for doing something? That is what I feel like! WHY DID I HAVE TO MAKE HER GET HIT BY A CAR!? It's not Robert's fault! It's MINE!! But then again, it's_ _this stuff that makes the story good!_


	13. Chapter 13

Hope you liked Chapter 12

_Hope you liked Chapter 12! I worked really hard on it! I hope you like this one too!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 13:Plaster Ceiling_

Morgan slept soundly in the chair across the hospital room. Robert had pulled his chair up next to Giselle. It was 6:00 PM. Robert had her cold limp hand in his rubbing it with his thumb. The heart monitor beeped in time with the sound of his own heart in his ears as it had before.

"I watched the movie Superman Returns, and in it it says that sometimes when people are unconscious in hospitals, they can still hear you. That's how he found out Jason was his son," Robert spoke quietly to Giselle, "So I figured it could be true, even though it was Just a movie."

Robert sighed and kissed her hand, "Please come back Giselle, I need you. Morgan needs you. Our lives have rotated around you since you got here. You're my whole world. I can't ever stand to watch you go like this," Robert said to her, a tear forming in the corner of his eye, "It's all my fault, I shouldn't be such a pushover, I shouldn't have let you go by yourself. I'm sorry Giselle. I'm so sorry. Please come back," his quiet voice turned to a whisper and then his tears choked his voice out. "Please. I love you."

A faint noise reached Robert's ears and at first he thought he was imagining it, then he heard again. "Giselle?"

Giselle opened her eyes slowly, she looked at the heart monitor, her hospital gown, and then at Robert. A tear slipped down her cheek and burned as the saltiness of it soaked up on her scratches and cuts. She brought her left hand up to her face and looked at it. It was bruised and scratched. She felt her face, which was swollen up mostly on the left side. Her fingers traced her lips and she felt the stitches. Her entire body ached, her left side was worse. She looked at the ring on her left hand and began to cry.

"Giselle? Giselle say something!" Robert said panicky. There couldn't be anything wrong with her, there just couldn't. He knew it, there just couldn't.

She looked at him and simply said one thing, that Robert would never forget. "Will you still think I'm beautiful?" she asked still crying.

Robert laughed and kissed her forehead where it wasn't bruised that bad, "Of course!"

Giselle hugged him, though it was extremely painful, still crying.

"What happened?" she asked, she sounded a little different because of the stitches in her bottom lip.

"You went across the street to pick up Morgan from her friend's apartment, then a taxi hit you," Robert said. Giselle shuddered.

"Were you there?" she asked.

"No, I heard something going on below and looked out the window and saw you," Robert said.

Giselle started crying again, "Why can't I remember?"

"It happens sometimes when you get hit real hard. What is the last thing you do remember?" Robert asked her.

"I remember making you a sandwich and putting the meat away, but I thought I was with you after that," Giselle said still crying.

"You must have dreamt that," Robert said.

Giselle realized she had been asleep and didn't just get up from falling down, which was how things had seemed to play out in her head. "How long have I been asleep?"

Robert looked at the clock on the wall, "About seven hours. Only you weren't really asleep, you couldn't get up."

"Seven hours?" she exclaimed, "Like Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yeah, seven hours, unconscious like Sleeping Beauty," Robert said.

Giselle sat there crying, she was in shock. Morgan woke up and sleepily looked over at Giselle and Robert. She wasn't she if she was dreaming or not. She quietly got out of the chair and walked up to the other side of Giselle's bed. Robert saw her there but Giselle had her eyes closed, crying. Morgan climbed up and sat on the edge of bed next to Giselle. She reached out her hand and touched Giselle's face.

"Giselle! You're real! You really are awake!" Morgan gasped and Giselle.

Giselle opened her eyes and looked down at Morgan hugging her, though it hurt so bad because of her bruises she let Morgan hug her.

"See? How could you possibly be worried about the way you look when we were worried about whether you would live?" Robert said

A tear drop fell off her face and landed in Morgan's hair.

"Careful, your probably hurting Giselle," Robert said to Morgan who stopped hugging Giselle and looked at her.

A doctor walked into the room, "Glad to see someone's finally up!" she said cheerfully. "Can I talk to you out in the hall Mr. Phillip?"

"Sure," Robert said getting up and following the doctor out into the hall. The door shut behind them.

"Mr. Phillip, we ran some tests on Giselle and we found out she has a very, very, early form of breast cancer," the doctor explained.

"What?" Robert exclaimed.

"Like I said, it's a very early form that can be taken care of easily," she reassured him.

Robert rubbed his face with his hand, then ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's completely up to you when you tell her, but wait awhile," the doctor looked through the glass window to see Giselle still crying, "She's still in shock."

"Alright," Robert sighed, "How long do you think it will take her to get over the accident?"

"She should be good by tomorrow," the doctor said, "I've got to check up on her and see how she is doing."

The doctor opened the door and Robert followed her back into the room.

"Alright Giselle," the doctor said walking over to the bed, "Can you tell me what hurts most?"

"My entire left side," Giselle said, unable to pick out anything on her left side that distinctively hurt more, because it all hurt like hell.

"The car hit you on your left side," the doctor explained, "Do you have any questions?"

Giselle thought hard, then something hit her that she just had to know, "How long will I look like this?"

"Probably about two months, maybe a little longer, you get the stitches out in one month," the doctor said.

Giselle started crying all over again. Robert knew exactly why. Robert kissed her head and rubbed his hand up and down her right shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Robert, I can't look like this at our wedding!" Giselle sobbed.

"It's okay, we can reschedule it," Robert said kissing her neck. He already had enough to worry about. She had breast cancer, how was he supposed to tell her that? He had a broken arm, how was he supposed to help her around? She was going to be hurting more and longer than he was! At this thought he remembered how much his arm really did hurt, but didn't care because he knew Giselle had it ten times worse.

"But we have to get married in June, four days before summer," she cried.

"How about four days before fall?" Robert asked.

"But that's not nearly the same," Giselle sobbed.

Robert could already tell this was going to be hard. Then he remembered the main treatment for cancer: chemo therapy. It makes your hair fall out. He hoped with all his might that they wouldn't have to do that since she said it was such an early stage. Giselle would hate it.

"She said it will almost be gone then, Giselle. The little bit that's left you can cover up," Robert said trying to make her feel better. Giselle leaned her head into his shoulder and cried. The doctor quietly slipped out of the room. Morgan had sat down again and could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Giselle, I'm going to go take Morgan home so she can sleep. Will you be okay?" Robert asked her.

Giselle lifted her head up and wiped her eyes with her hands, "I suppose I'll be okay for awhile. But promise you will come back," Giselle said.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" he asked his eyebrows low in concern.

"Because I need you too," Giselle said.

Robert smiled, she had heard him! "I'll come back right away, I promise." He kissed her lips so softly they hardly touched, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Come on Morgan, I'm going to take you home so you can sleep," Robert said nudging Morgan's shoulder. She got up and followed him to the door, then turned around and ran back to Giselle.

"Good night Giselle, I love you," Morgan said kissing Giselle's cheek.

"I love you too Morgan, I'll see you tomorrow," Giselle said.

"I wish you could come home," Morgan said.

"Me too," Giselle said.

"Bye!" Morgan called as she walked out the door. It shut slowly behind Robert and Giselle watched them walk past the glass window.

She sighed deeply feeling all too lonely all too soon. She was uncomfortable the way she was lying in the bed and scooted to one side, slowly and carefully. She tried to roll onto her left side but instantly stopped the second pain shot through her. She laid her head back and looking at the white plaster ceiling. She couldn't help but feel like that ceiling right now. She felt ugly, and plain, and alone.

_Poor Giselle! I feel so bad for her! She got hit by a car and now she has breast cancer! Hopefully they can get rid of it! I hope she doesn't have to get chemo and lose her hair! That would be terrible, Amy Adams hair is gorgeous! Guess where I am right now? In my closet, typing this on my laptop. Guess what is in my closet? My Amy Adams shrine. I have a Giselle paper plate and napkin on the wall, a Giselle poster I got from wallmart, and 2 Amy Adams collages that I made on my own! (Internet comes in handy when you want pics) My friends think my obsession is nuts! They want to send me to a crazy farm! They officially diagnosed me with EOED and EEOAAD (Extra Obsessive Enchanted Disorder and Extra Eccentric Amy Adams Disorder), LOL_


	14. Chapter 14

I think its weird how I'm the one who is making these bad things happen, and yet I get so sad to the point of crying while I'm typing it and making it up

_I think its weird how I'm the one who is making these bad things happen, and yet I get so sad to the point of crying while I'm typing it and making it up!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 14: A Lot_

Giselle opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings again. Then she remembered where she was. She couldn't really move, she was too stiff. Her face hurt, her side hurt, her leg hurt, everything hurt. Then she saw him. Robert was sitting in the chair right beside her bed, reading a newspaper. She smiled a bit, but it hurt.

Robert looked over at Giselle and saw she was awake, "Well good morning Sleeping Beauty."

Giselle surely didn't feel like a beauty right now. She tried to carefully sit up, it hurt too much so she just lay back down very slowly.

"I bet those bruises are killing you," Robert said.

Giselle gave the tiniest nod possible and shut her eyes tight in pain. Robert felt so bad for her, she was all the way on the other side of the bed facing toward him. He climbed on the bed and lay next to her, carefully letting his bad arm hang off the side of the bed. He combed his fingers through her hair slowly.

Robert took a deep breath before starting slowly, "Giselle, this may be hard for you, but your sick."

Giselle was deeply confused and moved her lips to talk, but cried out in pain. A tear fell down her cheek. Robert brushed it off with his finger and continued to stroke her hair. Giselle wanted to bury herself in his arms and let him hold her, but she couldn't. She couldn't even talk! She cried harder, which hurt. Everything was a world of pain, she couldn't escape it. Robert couldn't stand to see her like this, it was terrible. The more pain there was the more she cried, and the harder she cried the more it hurt, therefore causing her to cry violently which was extremely painful.

Robert held her head in his hand carefully. Her eyes were shut tight but she was crying so hard and in so much pain that she whispered, "Robert, make it stop, make it stop."

Robert could do nothing in his own power, but maybe a doctor could do something to help her. Just then Dr. Hund, the same girl doctor that had talked to him last night came in, she seemed to be the head doctor in Giselle's section. Robert was already sitting upright on the edge of the bed when she had walked in.

"Oh goodness, just woke up have?" she asked.

"Yeah, is there anything you can do to stop this?" Robert asked frantically.

"Normally we could hook her up to some drugs, but not in her situation," Dr. Hund said, referring to the cancerous tumor.

"I started to tell her about it but she tried to say something and then she started crying, harder and harder and harder until she got this way," Robert said as Giselle cried so hard she looked like she should be screaming.

"You have to do something! You can't just leave her like this!" Robert said loudly.

"We can't do anything till the tumor is gone," Dr. Hund said calmly.

"Then get rid of it!" Robert shouted as Giselle started to scream. She felt like her whole body was on fire. Robert was starting to feel sick to his stomach. He had leapt to his feet minutes ago.

Dr. Hund walked around to the side of Giselle's bed. The heart monitor was beeping quickly as Giselle's heart beat faster. Her screams rang in his ears as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Out cold.

"Mr. Phillip?" Dr. Hund said as she heard him hit the floor and turned from Giselle to see him on the floor, good thing he didn't on his bad arm. She went out into the hall and came back with a pitcher of ice. She put some on Robert's neck and wrapped some into a cool wet rag that she put on Giselle'' head.

The rag felt good, but the rest of her still made her scream. Dr. Hund put another rag with ice in it on her shoulder, along her left side, and on her left leg. By the time she was done, Giselle's entire left side was covered with cold rags with ice in them.

Robert woke from the coldness of the ice cubes going down his shirt and jumped to his feet shaking the out.

Giselle's screams subsided and she was crying softly again. She still hadn't opened her eyes, afraid that would hurt too.

"Giselle, you don't have to say anything, I just want you to listen," Dr. Hund said softly to Giselle, "When we were running tests on you last, we found a cancerous tumor in your breast. It is very very small, and is not of any threat to you yet, but if we don't get rid of it now, it will be. Since it is at such an early stage we've decided chemo therapy probably wouldn't be best, so we are just going to do a tiny surgery, and take it out. You'll be fine."

Giselle opened her eyes and looked at Robert in fear. Why was this happening to her? She had heard of breast cancer before, but never even thought of ever getting it. She had heard people that died from it, hopefully what Dr. Hund said was true, and if they got rid of it now it wouldn't affect her.

"Mr. Phillip, whenever you give us the go we'll knock her out and do the surgery, it should probably only take about 15 minutes," she said.

Robert thought about it and nodded. He walked over to Giselle's side and took her hand gingerly. "I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise." He stood back up and kissed Giselle's hand before slowly lying it back down.

"Alright, go ahead," Robert said as Giselle closed her eyes tightly in fear. Dr. Hund paged all the doctor's and nurses she would need and they wheeled Giselle down to the OR. Robert sat in the waiting room.

Giselle kept her eyes closed as they put the mask on her face and gave her the amnesia that instantly put her to sleep. Robert had his head in his left hand, his eyes closed.

His mind kept replaying Giselle screaming and crying out in violent pain. He could only imagine what it must have been like feeling that. Time ticked by slowly, second by second. He knew with something as simple as this nothing would probably go wrong, but he couldn't help but feel worry in the pit of his stomach.

Finally one of the doctors under Dr. Hund came out to tell him that they had gotten the tumor out just fine and that they were just sewing her up. He asked when she would wake up and the doctor said in about 10 more minutes.

A minute or two after that doctor disappeared, Dr. Hund and another doctor wheeled Giselle back down to her room. Robert couldn't help but think that that was so simple and short that it probably was stupid that he had ever worried. The cancer was there and now it was gone. He followed them through the door and they began to hook her back up to the heart monitor and everything. All the other doctors left and just Dr. Hund was standing there, putting the rags back on Giselle.

"I told you it was nothing to worry over," Dr. Hund said as she put the rag on Giselle's leg.

"I know," Robert said, sighing and sitting down in the chair by Giselle's bed. "It's just that, she's my entire world. Without her, it would fall apart."

Dr. Hund nodded, "You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

"If raising a daughter from a baby because your wife left you can be considered 'a lot' then yes. If breaking my arm is 'a lot' then yes. If my fiancé almost dying get hit by a car is 'a lot' then yes. If finding out she has breast cancer and had to get it removed is 'a lot' then yes. So yes, I guess I have been through 'a lot'," Robert sighed. He had a head ache from all this thinking. Robert started to think about Morgan. Last night he had told her that he was going back to the hospital and that he would back home today sometime, and that he was going to lock the door and she wasn't supposed to unlock it no matter what.

"You need a break from life," Dr. Hund said.

"That's the problem, life isn't one of those things you can step away from for awhile and then come back to and expect everything to be the same," Robert sighed.

_Sorry if the surgery part was boring, but it's not like I was going to make her die! Geez, what kinda person would I be then? A MURDERER! And my friends already threaten to kill Amy Adams with their own bare hands enough as it is.(I sing A LOT)_


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you guys so much for the reviews

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Really making me feel aprreciated! Especially since I only got 4 hours of sleep last night. I was up till 1:00 AM typing chapters 12-14. And then I woke up at 5:20 AM to get ready for school and load them onto the site. I just can't put my computer down!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 15: Pain Killers_

Giselle slowly opened her eyes and saw Robert leaning over her, combing his fingers through her hair. There was a new pain in her chest that hadn't been there before. Her fingers traced a half-inch incision on the right side of her chest, it was stitched up. She wasn't quite sure if she remembered why it was there, or if she had ever been told why it was there. The coolness of the cloths on her helped all the pain a little, but she was afraid to speak, to move, to do anything.

Robert smiled at her, he was glad Dr. Hund had left. The worry and fear Giselle felt was all in her wide blue eyes. He kissed her forehead lightly and lingered a little. Giselle felt trapped, though she had space to move and all, she felt trapped inside her own body. She felt as though she couldn't escape everything that was going on. It all seemed like a dream, or a nightmare. But she didn't like it. Robert was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed and rubbed his hand lightly up and down Giselle's right arm, which didn't have nearly as many or as bad bruises as on her left side.

"I'm sorry Giselle," was all Robert said before pausing. "For you having to go through this. I would do anything to stop it," Robert said shaking his head sorrowfully. "I can't stand to see you in so much pain. Dr. Hund said that you have to be cancer free for three whole days before she hooks you up to a drug that will ease your pain a lot. She said that they have to wait and make sure that it is completely gone, or else the drug could make it progress. If I could, I would give you that medicine right now. I love you Giselle. I'll be right with you all the way through this," Robert whispered into her ear, then kissed her temple.

A tear slipped from the corner of Giselle's eye and she wanted to be in his arms so badly, but it would hurt too much. She reached her right hand up and stroked Robert's unshaven chin. Robert took her hand and kissed it.

Giselle closed her eyes and imagined being home, that this never happened, that she was the one who was helping Robert. But now he was the one helping her. And yet she felt so helpless. Like nothing could help. But she knew that without Robert by her side she might want to give up.

We've all heard the common phrase 'don't walk toward the light'. But until you've experienced it for real, you don't know how real that light is. And how real the choice of going toward it is. Without Robert there, Giselle probably would have gone ahead and went for it, but he gave her hope. She needed him to be with her more than anything else right now.

Robert remembered Morgan at the apartment and felt a little bad leaving her there alone for so long.

"I bet Morgan is thinking about you right now," Robert said smiling, "She'd probably love to see you."

Giselle would have loved to see Morgan too, but she wasn't sure if she would be up to it. Her entire body still ached extremely badly. She still hadn't moved at all except for her right arm, scared that what happened earlier would happen again. Then she thought about how much Morgan being there would lift her spirits.

"Would you like that?" Robert asked.

Giselle didn't want to move her head and nod, and she didn't want to move her lips to speak. So took her hand and took Robert's chin and nodded his head up and down a little. Robert laughed a little at her choice of communication. Giselle tried to give him a little smile, but she wasn't sure if it was convincing at all because her eyes were watering and her smile didn't feel the same as a real smile.

"Alright, I'll go get her, I will be back faster than you can say 'okay'," Robert joked, since it made perfect sense, because she wasn't talking at all. He kissed her temple and left the room as Dr. Hund walked in.

"Up again finally?" Dr. Hund said walking up to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling Giselle?"

Giselle put her fingers on her lips and then on the incision on her right breast.

Dr. Hund understood what Giselle meant, she had a lot of experience with this. "We got the tumor completely gone, but we have to wait three days to run another biopsy and make sure it is still completely gone before we can give you the pain killers. I know your going to be in a lot of pain until we get you the medicine but I just want you to hold it together," Dr. Hund said trying to encourage Giselle. "I'm going to take a look at your leg and left side."

Giselle was scared that whatever Dr. Hund had to do was going to hurt.

"It's okay, I've been doing this for a long time, I'll be really careful," she said pulling back the white blanket and carefully took Giselle's left ankle and moved her leg to the side. She pulled the hospital gown up higher so she could look at the bruises on her thigh.

This was the first time Giselle had actually seen any of the bruises besides those on her arms and hands. The rest had been covered with the gown or the blanket. Her entire leg looked completely hideous. It was purple and blue with yellow and green around the edges of the bruises. Some of the worse ones had red dots on them. Giselle started shaking as Dr. Hund looked at the few bruises on her other leg now. Giselle started feeling sick to her stomach as she looked at the stitches up the gash in her left leg. If this was what her leg looked like she didn't even want to imagine what her face might look like. She felt the blood drain from her face and she started feeling light headed.

Dr. Hund noticed Giselle wasn't looking all that well and covered her legs back up. "These look pretty bad, and your probably won't want to walk for another week at least. You will probably go home in about a week and a half or two weeks. I know that probably seems like a long time, but once you start feeling better it will be a lot quicker. It just all depends on how quickly you heal," Dr. Hund explained trying to make Giselle feel better. Though it wasn't helping much since Giselle's eyes started watering up. Now she really did feel trapped like a bird in a cage, she wouldn't be able to walk for about another week. She wanted to go back to the apartment and clean things and be able to move freely about, singing and dancing. She would do anything to change this. But she knew there was no way around it.

"Morgan?" Robert called out as he walked into the apartment.

"Daddy!" Morgan called from somewhere in the house running down the hall and hugging him. "Is Giselle okay?"

"She's in a lot of pain and it hurts for her to move at all so she doesn't like to talk. I think she would like it a lot if you came down for a while. But you have to promise me you'll be careful and whatever you do, don't say anything about the way she looks. I know you saw her last night, but the bruises look worse today. She's already taking this bad enough," Robert explained to Morgan.

"I promise," Morgan said, willing to do anything to be able to see Giselle.

"Like I said, she probably won't talk much at all," Robert said, "And she is in a lot of pain, so you can't expect her to do much." Robert knew that even saying that she probably wouldn't talk much at all was an exaggeration on its own. Because the truth was that Giselle probably wouldn't talk at all. Period.

"Okay," Morgan said, a little disheartened, though she still wanted to see Giselle.

"Run along and get dressed, then we'll go down to the hospital," he said. Morgan ran into her room to change out of her pajamas.

Robert decided since he was home he might as well go ahead and change into clean clothes. When he walked into his room though, he remembered his arm, and how Giselle was the one who had helped him get dressed. He looked at his blue cast inside its sling. He sank down to his bed as a tear slipped off his cheek.

Morgan had gotten changed and quietly looked into her father's room. She him with his head in his left hand, his shoulders shaking. Robert wasn't really the sort of guy who showed it when he was sad. Sure he could show it when he was happy, but not when he was sad. So for him to be crying, even a little bit, meant a lot. Morgan slowly crept into the room and sat on the bed next to her dad.

"Giselle will be okay, I know she will Dad," Morgan said looking at him with sad eyes. And her looked back into the those sad eyes with his own, not being able to help but think Morgan was trying to convince herself this more than she wanted to convince him. For one second he really hoped they made a pain killer for this kind of heart ache.


	16. Chapter 16

It's funny how I really don't plan how this is gunna go, I just start typing and let the story form, through brain storming

It's funny how I really don't plan how this is gunna go, I just start typing and let the story form, through brain storming. I know I like the story so far, I hope you do too! Thanks for keeping up with this and please keep reading!

I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me.

_Chapter 16: Bruises_

The next three days were the same, Giselle not talking, Robert basically living at the hospital by Giselle's side every moment. Denise had offered to let Morgan stay at their apartment until Giselle came home from the hospital, or Robert stopped living there, whichever came first. Morgan was excited about spending time with Lucy, but what she wanted more than anything was Giselle to be back.

It was the morning of the third day after Giselle's accident. Robert was sitting in the chair beside her bed reading a newspaper. Giselle was still asleep. Today Dr. Hund was going to bring the results of the biopsy she had done late the night before to make sure Giselle was cancer free, so she could give her the pain killer. They just hoped the biopsy would show that she was cancer free. Both Giselle and Robert were looking forward to it. For Robert it was the fact that he wouldn't have to see her in such pain anymore and she could talk. Because the last thing she had said to him was, "Make it stop." For Giselle it was…well, everything. The pain would subside immensely and she could move around, not freely but much more freely than she could right now, which wasn't any movement at all.

Her days were dull and she just lay in bed with icy cold clothes all over her. She cried a lot, because there was so much on her mind that she wanted to talk about, but she couldn't. Sure she might have been able to if she tried, but it would have been extremely painful. The only thing that made things better was Robert always next to her and talking to her, even though she couldn't talk back. She had learned to not close her eyes and not pay attention when Dr. Hund came in and checked on her bruises. Morgan would visit twice a day, once in the morning before school, and once after school. But one day Giselle hadn't been awake when Morgan came in, Robert hadn't wanted to wake her, but she was really disappointed when she woke later and found out she had missed Morgan.

These three days in the hospital seemed like much much longer than that. She felt like she had been here for weeks. Giselle just hoped that Dr. Hund was right and that the cancer would probably gone and that once she started taking the pain killer things would get better. She wanted this to be true.

It was a bit strange though, how she didn't have to eat because she had tubes that were giving her all the nutrients she needed. She never really felt hungry, but she never really felt full either, she felt empty.

Giselle opened her eyes and saw Robert by her bed, just reading the newspaper. The familiar feel of the cloths on her skin came to her senses. Dr. Hund often came in to change them, even when she was asleep.

Robert had been trying very hard from letting Giselle see herself, so far he had succeeded with a little help from Dr. Hund. He knew it would go away, but for the time being, Giselle already couldn't stand to see her legs. He flipped through Sunday's paper, even though it was Tuesday, he had just gotten Sunday's this morning.

Giselle studied the front cover of the newspaper as Robert continued to read one of the inside pages, unaware she was awake. She saw an ambulance and a woman on a stretcher. After looking at the headline which read 'Speeding Taxi Hits Young Woman' Giselle realized what she was looking at. Herself. That was her. That unrecognizable person on the stretcher was her. In the black and white picture half her face looked black, along with the rest of her left side. Blood was on her lip and her leg. Giselle looked at her own face again. Robert had told her the bruises on her legs were worse than they were the first day, so that must have meant the bruises on her face were worse too. Not that she didn't think they were hideous enough in the picture.

Giselle started to cry softly and Robert looked over at her. He looked at the front page of the paper and realized what she had seen. He folded it up quickly and set it aside. He combed his fingers through her red hair and kissed her temple.

"You said I was still beautiful," Giselle whispered, barely audible, scarcely moving her lips.

"You are always beautiful to me," Robert said kissing her again, "I'm sorry Giselle, I had hoped I could keep it from you until they went away a bit. Its just bruises, bruises go away. I see right past them!" Robert said trying to comfort her.

"How?" Giselle mouthed, this time inaudible.

"I just have to look at your eyes, and I see the same beautiful woman I fell in love with," Robert said, "And who cares what other people see? They don't matter!" Giselle was still crying. Robert kissed her lips softly, but it was rather wet since Giselle's face was streaked with tears.

Dr. Hund walked into the room and asked to talk to Robert in the hall. Since she was officially familiar with him he had gotten her to call him Robert instead of Mr. Phillip.

"I'll be right back," Robert said patting Giselle's hand gingerly. He stood up and followed Dr. Hund out into the hall.

"It's gone," Dr. Hund said smiling.

"Really?" Robert asked, "So you can give her the pain killer?"

"Yeah, I'll have to hook her up to it and it might take about an hour to kick in," Dr. Hund explained.

"This is great!" Robert exclaimed.

Dr. Hund looked through the window at Giselle, who was still crying, "Something wrong?"

"She saw the front cover of the Sunday paper, I didn't know she was awake," Robert sighed, staring at Giselle through the glass. "I guess it's good that she found out now, I couldn't have hid it from her forever."

"Ah, she's probably in shock over it, she knew she had the bruises on her face, she just didn't know they were that bad," Dr Hund said.

"Yeah," Robert said looking back at the doctor again. "So when do you think she'll be able to come home, according to her progress to far?"

"Probably one more week here, at her rate she should be walking by Saturday or Sunday," Dr. Hund said, "I'm guessing next Wednesday or Thursday she'll be allowed to go, but that's just and estimate."

"Alright," Robert said looking at Giselle again longingly, he wanted her to be able to be up and moving. He wanted her to get better fast. He knew it would crush her spirits if they had to end up moving the wedding.

"Well, I better go check on those bruises and hook her up to the pain killer," Dr. Hund said opening the door.

Robert followed her back into the room and took his seat next to the bed again.

"Alright Giselle, let's how those bruises are coming along and we'll see about setting you up with some pain reliever. Sound like a fair deal?" Dr. Hund asked jokingly as she pulled the covers back. Giselle's eyes lit up when Dr. Hund mentioned getting the pain killer. Which meant the cancer was gone!

Dr. Hund carefully handled Giselle's legs and flexed them a tiny bit more than the last time, which wasn't much at all. Giselle shut her eyes tight in pain and not wanting to see the bruises. Dr. Hund flexed her right leg more than her left leg as she did every time since the right wasn't nearly as bad as the left. She laid Giselle's leg back down and took her left arm, flexing it in the same gentle way. Lastly she asked Giselle to do a few things with her right arm that she didn't seem to have too much trouble doing. Then she got a bag of fluid and connected it to Giselle's IV tube.

"You're doing great Giselle, keep this up and you'll be home in now time! Now you should definitely feel a difference within the next hour," Dr. Hund said as she took the cloths off Giselle and put new ice cubes in them before putting them back on Giselle. After she was finished she left the room.

Through the renewed pain in her legs she smiled, unable to hold it back. Just the thought of feeling better made her feel better. She slowly and carefully sat up in the bed. Robert was so glad to see her moving a bit, her hugged her carefully. It hurt to hug him, but it was worth it. It was so worth it. And for the first time in three days, she almost felt happy.

I thought this chapter was sweet, because it kind of explains stuff that's going on and how Robert shows a little of his romantic side. And I'm so happy Giselle doesn't have cancer! I know I'm the one that decided to get rid of it but still, I enjoy this story as much as you do. If not more, because I can feel exactly what they are feeling. But I hope you liked it. I'll update soon, I promise!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry if skipping over a little time is not your favorite thing, but I can't think anything else that could happen until Gisel

Sorry if skipping over a little time is not your favorite thing, but I can't think anything else that could happen until Giselle can move around a bit.

I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me.

_Chapter 17: Surprise?_

"And the flowers," Giselle whispered as she lay in bed next to Robert with her head on his shoulder. Sure the hospital bed wasn't very big, but Giselle had lost a lot of weight since the accident and was getting quite bony.

"Yeah, there'll be flowers, all sorts of flowers. Any kind you want," Robert whispered back as he stroked her hand with his. It was Friday, three days since Giselle started getting the pain killer, which made all the difference. She hadn't walked yet but Robert said that the next day, if she wanted to, he would help her. It was night and lately Giselle hadn't been able to fall asleep easily, so Robert would get in the bed next to her and they would talk.

"Lilies, and daisies, and roses, and tulips," Giselle whispered.

"And so much more, because it will be your day, and you can have whatever you want," Robert said kissing her head.

"There'll be dancing and music," Giselle continued.

"And they'll play our song first," Robert said.

"Because it's our wedding," Giselle whispered, yawning.

"And it will be exactly the way we want it," Robert said. They would often talk about the wedding; it gave Giselle hope, something to look forward to. It helped her, it kept her strong.

"It'll be a dream come true," Giselle whispered quietly. Robert looked over at her, and she was already asleep.

Robert sighed still stroking her hand lightly, "Giselle, you are my dream come true." He kissed her forehead before carefully climbed out of the bed so he wouldn't wake her up. He looked at the clock on the wall which read 10:41 pm.

Giselle had been fighting so hard to get better, he watched her get a little better everyday. Though Dr. Hund did say her weight loss wasn't good, but it wasn't Giselle's fault. Almost everything she ate she threw up within the next half an hour, she couldn't keep anything down. Robert tried to help her as much as he could, but there was only so much he could past keeping her hopes up. Dr. Hund often told him that he needed to worry about himself too and get more sleep. So one night he tried sleeping at home, but he found himself staring at his alarm clock all night until it went off in the morning and just came straight back to the hospital.

Giselle knew she was getting better, she just knew it, because she was talking and moving around more. Robert had taken her around the hospital a few times in a wheel chair. She was a little scared to try to walk again, but she would do it for Robert. Her goal was to get out of this place and go home. That was all she wanted. And the sooner Dr. Hund saw that she was good enough to get around she would let her go.

Robert never cried in front of Giselle, no, he had to be strong for her. But he did cry when she was asleep, not always, but sometimes, a lot of times. Especially when he started telling himself it was his fault. Which it clearly wasn't, but he couldn't get over that. He always had some excuse to say this have happened to her if it wasn't for him being a pushover, or breaking his arm, or bringing up Morgan being at Lucy's apartment, or whatever it took to make him believe it was still his fault. Which could be anything.

Honestly Giselle blamed herself and had told Robert this once, but he immediately told her that there was no way that it could be. But she came up with different things like not moving out from in front of the car quick enough, or not looking both ways (which she did do, and clearly didn't help since the taxi came speeding around a corner), or something like that. She cried because she wanted to be home, Robert cried because he wanted her home. They just wanted to rewind and try this again, so that this wouldn't have happened.

The next morning Giselle woke up to see Morgan sitting in Robert's lap as he talked to her. Morgan started to say something back then looked up at Giselle.

"Daddy, she's awake," Morgan said nudging him. He looked over at Giselle and smiled.

"Do you think we should tell her about the surprise?" Robert asked Morgan.

"No silly, that's why it's called a surprise," Morgan said.

"What surprise?" Giselle asked yawning widely.

"Oh nothing," Robert shrugged, "You ready to walk again?"

Giselle smiled and looked down at her covered legs, she wasn't so sure, but she wanted to try. She had to do this to get out of here. She nodded sheepishly and Morgan hopped out of Robert's lap. Robert stood and walked over to Giselle's side.

"Anytime you're ready," Robert said as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Giselle closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, trying to think. She wanted to get it over with now; she really wasn't all that tired anymore. Yet she was scared, scared that she wouldn't be able to walk, or that it would hurt too much for her to bear. Opening her eyes she stared into Robert's blue-ish eyes, "I just want to get it over with."

Dr. Hund walked into the room having noticed she was awake. "How are you doing Giselle?"

"Alright, I guess," Giselle said.

"Good, let me look at your legs and then we can see about walking," she said pulling back the covers as she did every time. Giselle had gotten used to Dr. Hund checking on her legs, though she still didn't exactly like to look at them, she didn't close her eyes.

However, Morgan had never been there when Dr. Hund looked at Giselle's legs, therefore not knowing how bad they really looked. She gasped when she saw Giselle's multi-colored bruises. Turning away she hid her face with her hands. Giselle noticed Morgan do this and stared sadly down at her skinny, underweight legs. Suddenly she didn't feel so enthusiastic about getting the whole walking thing over with. She knew the bruises were bad, and that even she herself didn't like to look at them too often, but she had no idea others would react like this. Morgan spread her fingers apart a little and peeked through at Giselle's legs, the bruises almost completely covered her left leg and her right leg was only a little better.

Robert caught on to the situation and motioned for Morgan to come over. Dr. Hund was talking to Giselle as she stretched her legs. Morgan came over and sat on his knee. He whispered in her ear, "Careful about your reactions to Giselle's bruises, we don't want to hurt her feelings or discourage her."

Morgan understood what he meant, and nodded. Though she still avoided looking at Giselle's legs.

"Your legs have definitely improved by far from when you first got here, if you think you're ready to walk, then you can," Dr. Hund said. Giselle looked at Robert, who smiled at her.

"I just want to get it over with," she repeated what she said to Robert.

"Good idea," Dr. Hund said, "I just have to unhook you from the heart monitor and you'll be good to go." Dr. Hund then turned to Robert, "You are in charge of not letting her fall, may I suggest holding her," Dr. Hund joked because she knew Robert would already do that. She unplugged the heart monitor from the wall so that it wouldn't make the long loud beeping noise when she pulled the cords that were taped to Giselle's chest off.

"Well, I suppose I'll leave you to your walking then, sit down if you start getting tired," Dr. Hund said walking out of the room.

Giselle looked at Robert who stood up and came to her side. He helped her gently swing her legs around to the side of the bed. "Just put your hands on my shoulders to steady yourself," he said, even though it might hurt his right arm a bit. Giselle sucked in a deep breath as she grabbed Robert's shoulders. She pulled herself forward slowly, and carefully lowered her feet to the ground. Her eyes were shut tight.

She was standing, with Robert's support, but she was standing. Robert took her right arm in his left and turned around slowly. Now they were both facing the same direction, Robert was behind her holding her hand as she squeezed it.

"Robert I'm scared, I can't do it Robert, I can't," Giselle whimpered.

"Just try, just one tiny step at a time," Robert encouraged her. She moved her right leg forward a little first. Then her left. She took two more steps, surprisingly, her legs didn't hurt that bad. Giselle's confidence was building and she loosened her grip on Robert's hand. She kept walking until she noticed she wasn't holding Robert's hand at all.

She turned around beaming at him. Robert noticed this was the first time she smiled a completely real smile at him in a week. And he noticed something about her, he noticed that without wearing a smile, Giselle really didn't fully look like Giselle! It turns out that another movie was right. He began to hum the song from Annie 'Your Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile.'

Giselle started to walk back toward him, a little more quickly. She reached him and felt his arms wrap around her, and noticed he hadn't been wearing his sling that day. "I knew you could do it," Robert whispered into her ear. All the while Morgan had been sitting quietly, not wanting to interrupt their grown up mushy stuff. Because when it came to her dad and Giselle, they were as mushy as apple sauce.

Robert kissed Giselle's lips, she lifted her hands and softly took his face. When they broke apart Giselle walked over to the bed and sat in the edge. "What did I tell you?"

"You told me I could walk if I tried," Giselle said, still smiling.

"That's right," Robert said as Dr. Hund walked into the room again.

"You want to tell her or should I?" she asked Robert.

"Tell me what?" Giselle asked worriedly.

"Giselle, Dr. Hund said that you progressed much quicker than she thought you would, and that if you could walk you can come home," Robert said happily.

"Surprise!" Morgan shouted standing up and running over to Giselle.

Giselle was overwhelmed. Dr. Hund had said that she would probably go home on Wednesday or Thursday, she never would have expected to go home on Sunday!

"Yep, your free to go, but you have to be extremely careful!" Dr. Hund said.

"Oh I will! I promise!" Giselle said quickly. Dr. Hund handed Robert a clipboard for him to sign Giselle's release form. He signed it quickly and handed it back.

"I brought you one of your dresses for you to change into," Robert said.

"Alright, you're good to go Giselle! You just have physical therapy on Mondays, starting next week, not tomorrow," Dr. Hund said leaving the room.

"I can help you change. Morgan, you want to go wait out in the hall for us?" Robert said, not really asking, but telling her to. Morgan went out into the hall. Robert pulled down the blinds on the window out to the hall.

Robert pulled a bag out from under the chair he usually sat in that had Giselle's long blue and white dress in it. He knew she would probably appreciate the fact that he had gotten a long one.

"Robert? What did you do with your sling?" Giselle asked as he pulled the dress out of the bag.

"Oh, they said I didn't have to wear it anymore, just the cast is enough now," Robert said as Giselle stood to her feet and raised her arms above her head.

"Don't you get the cast off on June 12th?" Giselle asked as he pulled the hospital gown over her head fro behind her.

"Yeah, the day before we leave to go to my mom's house," Robert said as he set the gown aside and picked up her dress. She had been allowed to wear underwear but not a bra, because of her bruises, so her back was bare. Good thing the dress had built in support.

Giselle sighed sadly, "Do you really think my bruises will be gone before the wedding?"

Robert slipped the dress on over her head, "I'm pretty sure you'll look fine by then."

Once the dress was on Giselle turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. Robert put her socks on, then her white boots, which still fit even though her feet were swollen a bit.

"You're sure I'll look fine?" Giselle asked again.

"No," Robert said.

"What?" Giselle asked, completely confused.

"I'm sure that you will look beautiful," Robert said kissing her. "Let's go home."


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Please review as much as you can, I love to see your opinions! Every single one counts!

I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me.

_Chapter 18: Home At Last_

"It feels like it hasn't changed at all since the last time I saw it!" Giselle said, looking around the apartment after they walked in.

Robert laughed, "That would be because it hasn't."

Giselle breathed in deeply, her legs were starting to hurt a little. Suddenly she was extremely hungry. With was explainable since she hadn't actually eaten anything in a week without throwing it up, which wasn't pleasant. The feeling of your stomach tightening up and forcing all the food back up while Robert held her hair behind her head as she held the bucket. She hoped she would be able to keep food down now, because not only was she hungry, but she simply missed the taste of food. The more Giselle thought about how hungry she was, the more light headed she felt.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked her, noticing the blood draining from her face as she swayed a little. He lurched to catch her as she fell backwards. "You have to get some sugars in your system," Robert said as he carefully led her to the kitchen, pulling a chair out for her and letting her sit. "Since you're the one who hasn't eaten in a week, you deserve to get to eat whatever you want," Robert said.

"Honestly, what I really want is cereal," Giselle said looking up at Robert who started laughing, making her smile.

"Then cereal you shall have," Robert said, reaching into the cabinet and pulling out the box of Lucky Charms, which he knew were Giselle's favorite, and poured them into a bowl with milk. He set the bowl in front of her and placed a spoon in it.

Morgan had been so happy about Giselle coming home, but she had to get her things from Lucy's apartment, and Denise had offered to bring her over as soon as she was ready. Robert had thought this was a good idea, to give Giselle a little time to settle back in.

Robert sat across from Giselle at the table, with a bowl of Reese's Puffs. "Giselle, I swear, I'm never letting you cross a street again," Robert said.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Giselle asked him.

"Oh I trust you, I just don't trust the world," Robert said.

"Robert, there are a lot more things out there besides cars and streets," Giselle said.

"But aren't you scared? At all? I couldn't even cross a street later that day! I took a cab to the other side of town! And then a different one back to the hospital, just so that I wouldn't have to cross that street," Robert said, admitting for the first time what he had done.

"If we run away from every Robert, nothing would ever happen to us. And that includes the good things too! We can't be scared of everything, if we were, our lives would be very boring," Giselle said. Robert was astonished, hearing this from the woman who got hit by a taxi a week ago! "We can't just stay huddled up alone waiting for something good to happen, we have to go to it," Giselle said, "I should know."

Robert then understood what she was saying. Without the pain and bad things, the good things would never happen. Of course Giselle would understand this, she had lived her life in another world alone in a forest with birds and animals waiting for her true love to come and sweep her off her feet, when her real true love had been a little harder to come across.

"I suppose you're right," Robert sighed.

"Is this a new concept for you?" Giselle asked laughing.

"Is what a new concept for me?" Robert asked, his forehead wrinkled in thought.

"Me being right," Giselle laughed.

"Oh, well, not really," Robert said, laughing with her. He looked into her blue eyes, past all the bruises. He didn't know what it was about Giselle's smile that just simply made her Giselle, but when it was there, it was almost as though the bruises had disappeared.

After they had finished eating their cereal, Robert took Giselle into the living room. She sat sideways on his lap and he turned the television on. It was a re-run of an old soap opera.

_"I love you Angela."_

_"How could I love a man who doesn't even like himself! You need more self respect."_

_"All I need is your lips against mine."_

_"Get off me Jerry! You disgust me!"_

Robert changed the channel to something less corny. He pulled Giselle close to him, really carefully because of all her bruises. He noticed how small and light she seemed now. Maybe this weight thing would be more of a problem than he thought, because right now it definitely wasn't healthy for her to be so light.

"Robert, I don't feel so well," Giselle said, just as the doorbell rang.

"Oh no," he said pulled her hair behind her head and trying to get up at the same time. "Go to the bathroom, I'll be there in a minute," He said finally getting up and running to the door. He pulled it open to find Denise standing in the doorway with Morgan. "Thanks for bringing her back, but I'm kind of in the middle of a cereal crisis," Robert said as could be heard in the bathroom, throwing up everything she had just eaten.

"I'm sorry, I hope she feels better later," Denise said as she waved and walked away.

Robert closed the door and looked down at Morgan, "Giselle's not feeling all too well right now." He ran to the bathroom where Giselle was on the floor in front of the toilet, crying. He kneeled behind her and pulled back her hair.

"Robert, how am I supposed to-," Giselle started but was interrupted by another convulsion of food coming up.

"Shh, shh, it'll be alright, just don't worry about it now," Robert comforted her, rubbing her arm.

"The dress would be flowing and white," Giselle whispered.

"It would be however you want it," Robert said as he stroked her hair.

"Robert?" Giselle asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What will happen to me if I can't keep food down?" Giselle asked.

"Your body just isn't used to real food again yet, you'll get better," Robert said. Giselle's red spilled across his chest where her head lay, he slowly combed his fingers through it.

Giselle fiddled absentmindedly with the sleeve of Robert's pajamas that she was wearing. She had already tucked Morgan in earlier, and as always was finding it difficult to fall asleep. Robert had said she didn't have to sleep on the couch by herself if she didn't want to anymore. "Are you sure that I'll be fine?"

"I'm more than sure that you will be great!" Robert said kissing her head.

"I'm just not sure," Giselle whispered really quietly.

"Sure about what?" Robert asked.

"You know, about being okay. The wedding going fine. Your family liking me. The studio progressing fine," Giselle listed off things.

"Giselle, you didn't used to worry about all of that stuff! I'm sure you'll get better, you just have a lot of healing to do yet! The wedding will be wonderful, after all, we're getting married, how can it not be? My mother liked you, and my brothers might like you a little too much, but they'll like you! And I told you that I talked to Mia and she said that she can take care of it on her own for awhile," Robert explained.

"I know, it's just that…," Giselle trailed off.

"Just that what? Giselle, you can tell me anything that is bothering you," Robert said.

"That _I'm_ not sure I'll be okay," Giselle said quietly.

Robert looked at her wide eyed, "What is that supposed to mean."

Giselle blinked away the bit of tears in the corners of her eyes and looked away from Robert, "Nothing. I'm tired."

Robert sighed, "Alright, good night." He turned the lamp on his bedside table off. Giselle didn't really feel tired at all, she just stared into the blank darkness, and beyond that, trying to find some hope.

_I started to get a bit of writer's block, but it went away towards the end of the chapter! Hope you liked it! I'll get the next one up as soon as possible!_


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, so here it goes

Okay, so here it goes! Hope you like it!

I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me.

_Chapter 19: The Flowers_

Giselle lay on her back on the couch, staring at the ceiling, with a cold cloth on her forehead. After coming home yesterday it seemed as though she was only getting worse than she was in the hospital. She had thought she would feel so much better at home, but she was wrong. She couldn't keep food down, she had a bad head ache, and she kept on going from hot to cold. If she covered up with a blanket she would get hot, if she took it off she would start shivering. Robert had taken her temperature twice, but it was always at 98.6. Robert sat at the foot of the couch, with Giselle's feet in his lap, flipping through a book of home remedies for common (or not so common) ails.

"Keeping food down," Robert said as he opened the book to a new page, "Chicken broth." He shut it loudly, startling her a bit. "Why couldn't I have thought of that?"

"I don't know, maybe it could be because you haven't been thinking much at all lately," Giselle said, no tone to her voice whatsoever.

"Pardon me, but I beg to differ," Robert started, "The only thing I can think about is you."

"You're being corny again," Giselle said blandly again.

"Would you lighten up? I'm trying to help you, what happened to being happy all the time huh?" Robert asked her, somewhat hurt.

"Robert, I have nothing specific to be happy about right now," Giselle shrugged.

Now that hurt, Giselle had never said anything like that to him before. "What about me?" He retorted, not really looking for an answer. He gently lifted her legs and got up to go get a can of chicken broth in the kitchen and heat it up. Morgan was at school since it was Monday again, which made things easier.

Giselle watched him walk out of the room. Suddenly she felt extremely sad about hurting his feelings, and then angry at herself for talking to him like that. Her stomach hurt, but she figured it was because of her lack of food. She started crying softly. What was going on?

Robert opened the can of broth and poured it into a pot on the stove. He turned the stove on high before walking back into the living room to see Giselle crying, sitting upright on the couch. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?" Robert asked, rushing to her side, thinking she was hurt or something like that.

"Robert, I'm sorry," she whispered, leaning her head into his shoulder as he kneeled beside her.

Robert couldn't help think about how strange Giselle's emotional pattern had become today. Never once in the month she had been here in New York had she acted like this. Then again, she was in recovery from being hit by a taxi. Still, she hadn't acted like this yesterday or at the hospital. "You're fine, don't worry about it," Robert comforted her rubbing her back.

Giselle knew she had hurt his feelings when she said she had nothing to be happy about. But she knew she did, she had Robert, she was home, she had a wedding to look forward to, and she had hope. Though that hope was very small and seemed far away, it was there. So why had she been so mean? She didn't know, it had just kind of spilled out.

Giselle's breathing was shaky, and she started feeling extremely weak. A pang of pain hit her in the stomach, toward the left side. She clenched her stomach and leaned back again. Robert looked into her troubled eyes, trying to search for something in them that would tell him what was wrong. Then it hit him all at once, he knew it.

In Andalasia there was not sadness or pain, things were taken care of for you, and women probably didn't have to worry about pms. Giselle had been here for about one month, she was having major mood swings, and was having cramps. It was kind of obvious, but not to her. He had glossed over this a bit when he had given her 'The Talk', but he didn't really know how to explain it to her with more detail. He really wasn't sure what to tell her anyway, he wasn't a woman, so he was clueless besides what he had been told. What was he supposed to do about it anyway? He couldn't go into a store and buy tampons or pads for her! She wouldn't know how to use them anyway. He was truly lost.

"Your soup is probably warm now," Robert said standing up, giving himself an excuse to stop thinking about it. He pour the broth into a large mug, putting a spoon in it.

He sat on the couch next to Giselle, he blew on a spoonful of chicken broth before putting it in her mouth. He continued feeding her the broth like this until it was completely gone. Sure, she was completely capable of feeding herself, but this was much more romantic. Robert set the mug on the coffee table and pulled Giselle into his lap. She was sitting in his lap facing him and she found herself slowly leaning into him. Robert kissed Giselle on the lips. Softly at first, but it slowly got more intense.

"Ow," Giselle said, suddenly pulling back and putting her hand to her lip where the stitches were. They had yet to learn how to avoid them when kissing, but it was pretty much impossible.

Robert kissed her bottom lip on the stitches softly, "Better?"

Giselle laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. Her stomach started churning, and she could almost feel the broth come back up her throat a way, but it went back down. She covered her mouth with her hand just incase.

"You alright?" Robert asked, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I think so," Giselle said lowering her hand. Giselle's stomach still churned a bit as she started to lay back.

"Are you tired?" Robert asked.

"Just a little," Giselle said yawning widely.

"You should go try to take a nap in my room," Robert said as her stood up and pulled her to her feet with him.

She resented and let him take her to his room. Almost the second she laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes she was out.

Giselle found herself walking through a plain hallway, with lots of doors and windows to the rooms. The entire place was empty. She recognized this ominous place as the hospital. She looked down at herself and found herself in a hospital gown with bare feet on the cold with and blue tiles. As she walked around a corner and saw an open door and walked towards it. Giselle peered cautiously into the room and saw the same faceless figure that had stolen her happiness in her last dream, lying on a hospital bed. It got up and walked towards her. It was a few feet in front of her when it stopped. "Who are you?" Giselle asked the faceless person.

The person didn't answer and Giselle started to become frightened. Without any warning the figure swooped towards her and just as it started to pass through her instead of colliding with her, hey eyes flew open.

Once again she was on Robert's bed, sputtering throw up onto the pillow. She must have screamed in her sleep because the next second Robert was by her side as she sat up, her hair had some puke in it and she started to cry.

"It was just a dream," Robert comforted her, pulling her hair behind her head, getting the wet strands off her face, "Just a bad dream, Sweetie."

"It was so real," Giselle whispered as Robert pulled her toward him and held her letting her cry into his shoulder. Her stomach convulsed again and she heaved dry air, since all the contents of her stomach were already on the pillow.

"You're okay, shh, you're okay," Robert said, rocking back and forth slightly, rubbing her back. Giselle just kept crying into his shoulder, trying to push the shadowy faceless figure out of her head. But it seemed to just linger there, as if instead of completely passing through her, it had stayed in her. "Just think about the flowers," Robert whispered to her.

"The lilies, daisies, roses, and tulips," Giselle whispered back.

"Any kind you want," Robert recited.

"Because it's our wedding."

I love this chapter! I know it's not the absolute longest, but I really do like it! I hope you do too! Give me your opinion by reviewing! Let's hit the 50th review!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Chapter 20!! Wow! This is the longest Enchanted Fan fiction on the site! I hope you're are still enjoying this. Today I am home from school, sick, with a sore throat. I can hardly talk, I'm alone, so I will probably be watching a lot of Enchanted as well as writing a lot of Enchanted. Do enjoy yourself in my discomfort as I watch and write Enchanted. (Yes, I am watching Enchanted for the who-knows-how-manyieth-time). Lol_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 20: Always_

"Yeah, I've already tried chicken broth," Robert said into the phone. "She throws up everything! Even when she hasn't eaten anything she'll start hurling, dry heaves," Robert described Giselle's condition to Dr. Hund. "I just took her temperature again, it's still at 98.6."

"When was the last time she threw up?" Dr. Hund asked on the other line.

There was the sound of Giselle throwing up again from the bathroom and Robert said sarcastically, "Uh, let's see, it was right about now."

"Has she slept much lately?" Dr. Hund asked.

"Well, about three hours ago she had gone to take a nap and woke up screaming in the chicken broth she had just gotten down," Robert said.

"Cause for screaming?"

"I think she had a bad dream," Robert explained as Giselle called his name from the bathroom.

"Get some ice and put it on her head. Let her lie down. Try chicken broth again in a couple hours. If absolutely nothing will work I want you to bring her in," Dr. Hund instructed as Giselle called him again.

"Alright, I got to go," Robert said looking over his shoulder.

"Remember, ice!" Dr. Hund said before hanging up. Robert put the phone down and went to the bathroom.

Giselle was kneeling in front of the toilet with her eyes closed, "Robert!" she called again, not knowing he was there.

"Yeah, Giselle?" Robert asked going to her side and pulling her hair back.

"I can't do this anymore," she said with her eyes still closed, shaking her head, "It hurts, my throat is burning, I have nothing to throw up. I can't do this." Her shoulders were shaking as she cried.

Robert flushed the toilet and gently pulled Giselle to her feet. He grabbed a wash cloth and wet it in the sink then wiped Giselle's face off. Giselle's knees buckled and Robert caught her, pulling her close to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder crying violently.

"You should lie down," Robert said leading her into the living room. Giselle laid back on the couch and Robert went to get some ice. Once in the kitchen Robert rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself down. He got a plastic bag and filled it with crushed ice, squeezing the air out before he sealed it. He got a dishtowel and wrapped it around the bag once before taking it to Giselle. He kissed her head before putting the bag of ice on it.

Giselle felt dizzy, like her head was spinning. It was like she was on a merry-go-round that was going faster and faster until she just couldn't take it anymore. He eyes were shut tight and she was crying so hard that her face was red. She wanted to get off this bizarre ride and get back to her life. She tried to picture what it would be like if she had gotten to the other side of the street and back safely. No taxi. Or if Robert simply hadn't broken his arm. But she couldn't imagine it. This was too real. And the ride wouldn't stop to let her off.

"Giselle, I've got to go pick Morgan up from school," Robert said rubbing his thumb across her hand and kneeling by her. "Will you be alright for awhile?"

She opened her eyes to look at Robert, "Oh, I'll be fine." Though she wanted him to stay right by her side. Giselle knew that he had to get Morgan.

"I'll come right back," Robert said kissing her hand and leaving.

Giselle heard the door close. She remembered going into the bathroom and running past the mirror to the toilet. She hadn't seen her face because she didn't want to throw up on the floor. And she didn't really want to see her face, but something inside her made her curious to know what she really looked like now. Slowly she got up from the couch, the bag of ice dropping to the floor. She walked into the bathroom and in front of the mirror. Staring back at her was someone she didn't know. A girl with red hair whose face was shades of red, green, and yellow, her hair was damp in some places where it had been touched with a wet wash cloth, the girl was sad, as if nothing could make her happy again. But the thing Giselle noticed above everything else in the person staring back at her was her eyes, the only thing that was recognizable about this stranger. Large pools of blue that never failed to make Giselle herself. Had Robert been telling the truth? Could he really see her as beautiful just by looking into her eyes?

A tear slid down her cheek and she looked away from the mirror. Could this really be who she had become? She hardly recognized the way she was acting let alone how she looked. Laughter rang in her ears, a loud, evil, mocking laughter. Giselle looked behind her and all around her, but saw no one. No one but the hideous reflection in the mirror. Then she looked harder at the reflection and saw the faceless person of her dreams standing over her shoulder. She looked behind herself and no one was there, but when she looked in the mirror the figure was still there.

"See Giselle? You're nothing now. You're just an ugly girl, a burden here. Can't you see that?" the figure said in an all too familiar voice.

"Narissa! What are you doing? Get away from me!" Giselle said the figure.

"Oh, but I'm not here. You are," the voice said, laughing. "Look at yourself, dear, you're a wretch. Can you really think that Robert could love you like this?"

"Of course he does! I mean…I think he does," Giselle said, unsure.

"Think again," Narissa said and the faceless person over her shoulder disappeared.

Giselle fled from the bathroom. She went into Robert's room and changed into her yellow dress. She brushed her hair and pulled it up into one of Morgan's ponytail holders. In the kitchen she took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something on it. She put the note on Robert's bed, and left the apartment.

Robert walked into the apartment with Morgan, who was talking about something that had happened at school.

"Giselle, we're back!" he called from the door as he shut it behind him. He walked into the living room and looked at the empty couch, the bag of ice still on the floor beside it. "Giselle?"

He walked into his room and picked up the piece of paper. 'I'm sorry' was written on it in Giselle's curly handwriting. He dropped the note and sank to the bed, his head in his hands. Why would she have left? Where would she have gone? She couldn't survive on her own in her condition! Not out there. Not in New York City.

Robert got up from the bed and frantically ran out of his room. He went into the kitchen where Morgan sat at the table getting her homework out of her backpack.

"Daddy, where is Giselle?" Morgan asked.

"Umm, I don't know," Robert said as the phone started to ring.

"What?!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Hello?" Robert said picking up the phone.

"Robert?" a woman said on the other line.

"Yeah, it's me," Robert said.

"This is Mia, Giselle came into the studio awhile ago and-," Mia said.

"Really! She was there! Where'd she go?" Robert asked in one breath.

"Would you let me finish? Anyway, she came in completely distressed. Then she fainted and I took her to the hospital," Mia said.

"What!" Robert exclaimed.

"You heard me! Her doctor, Dr. Hum, asked where you were and I said I truly had no idea and that I would call you. I called once and you didn't pick up, but this time you did," Mia explained.

"Alright, I'll be down there right away," Robert said about to hang up.

"Wait!" Mia shouted.

"What?"

"Giselle told me not to call you after she woke up, but I couldn't not, I don't know what's going on between you guys but Dr. Hum said she needs you down here," Mia said quickly.

"Dr. Hund, and I'll be there," Robert corrected her and hung up. He was wondering the same exact thing, what was going on between them? Whatever it was needed to be taken care of right away.

"Morgan, I've got to run down to the hospital, I want you to stay here and do your homework. I'm going to lock the door, don't unlock it for anyone no matter what. I'll have me key on me so you won't have to worry about me getting in," Robert explained as ran into his room and grabbed the note off his bed.

"What's wrong Dad?" Morgan asked, following him into his room.

"I'm not sure," Robert said, "Just keep doing what you are supposed to and I'll be back later."

"When will you be back?" Morgan asked.

Robert kissed Morgan on the forehead and walked out the door locking it, "Later!"

Robert ran out of the apartment complex and down the sidewalk, he didn't want to bother flagging down a cab. He bumped into people who gave him weird looks as he neared the hospital. He ran through the halls in the hospital towards Dr. Hund's section of the hospital. He bumped into Dr. Hund in the hall.

"Sir please don't run in-," she started and then looked up at him, "Robert! What took you so long?"

"Long? Mia called me and I came running!" Robert said, panting.

"Giselle was extremely stressed when she woke up, and Mia said she had been the same way before she fainted at her studio. I'm really worried, she started telling me about someone telling her to leave. She's extremely pale and I got an IV in her immediately," Dr. Hund explained.

"Where is she?" Robert asked.

"The room across from her old one, but be careful, she really didn't want you to know about her being here," Dr. Hund said.

"Thanks, I will," Robert turning around and walking down the hall to where Giselle's room was last time. He looked through the window of the room across from it and saw Giselle sitting up in bed, her face was pasty white. Mia wasn't in the room. Robert opened the door slowly and walked in.

"Robert?" Giselle exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Mia called me and told me what happened," he said pulling the note out of his pocket.

Giselle looked at the note and started crying. Robert went to her side and took her hand in his. She pulled away.

"What's wrong? Was it something I did? Said?" Robert asked, truly concerned.

Giselle shook her head, "Look at me."

"I don't understand this Giselle," Robert said putting his hand on her face, he said looking at her face.

"See! That's just it! You used to look at me differently Robert! Now you see me, and you get this look of pity in your eyes! You don't think I'm beautiful now! You want me to be!" Giselle yelled at him, pushing his hand away. "You look at me and you see a bruised person who can't take care of herself. You used to look at me with happiness and longing, now you don't want anything of me," Giselle cried.

"That's not true!" Robert protested, though he questioned his own sincerity, had he been looking at her differently? He couldn't help but think he probably had.

"Yes it is Robert!" Giselle said fiercely.

"Is that why you ran away?" Robert asked.

"Ran away? Ran away Robert? I could have gone much farther if I sincerely wanted to run away," Giselle said angrily.

Robert hadn't really ever thought about the fact that Giselle could go back to Andalasia and never have anything to do with him again if she wanted to. "Then why did you leave?"

"I left because I needed to do something on my own," Giselle said.

"Why would you want to be alone?" Robert asked.

"I didn't want to be alone, I wanted to do something myself. You do everything for me at home, I do appreciate it but I'm not a cripple. I may be sick but that doesn't mean I can't do anything at all!" Giselle yelled.

"You should have said something! I would have let you do something!" Robert retorted.

"Even if I would have asked you wouldn't have let me lift a finger," Giselle said.

"You can't say that! You wouldn't know, you didn't say anything," Robert said.

"Face it Robert, you wouldn't have let me!" Giselle said shaking her head.

"What upset you Giselle? You were fine when I left," Robert asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Stop it! Just stop!" Giselle yelled, batting his hand away.

"Giselle, what is wrong?" Robert said, this time he had wounded his feelings pretty badly. "I love you so much. You know that."

"I'm not sure I do," Giselle whispered as she started crying again.

"Giselle, I'm doing everything! I have been by your side every single second since the accident, I don't know what else you want!" Robert protested, trying to get her to believe in him again.

"That's just it Robert! Ever since the accident! Ever since that taxi hit me! Is that what it takes for me to get your love? Because if I have to be hurt or sick to get your attention then you can forget about this! I can waltz right back through that manhole if I wanted to!" Giselle cried.

"I don't understand, you want me to look at you like I used to but you want me to treat you like I do now yet you want to do things yourself! What do you want?" Robert asked, completely confused.

"I want you to love me the same way no matter what!" Giselle yelled. Her blue eyes stared back into his.

Robert leaned in and kissed her deeply, sliding his hand around her back. Tears streaked down Giselle's face as they kissed. For a long time they just stayed like that. Until Robert broke apart and whispered, "I will always love you no matter what. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I couldn't stay away from you even if I wanted to," Giselle said before kissing him again.


	21. Chapter 21

I made chapter 20 extra long for you guys just incase you didn't notice

I made chapter 20 extra long for you guys just incase you didn't notice. I really do hope you liked it. With the whole Giselle leaving thing freaking you out and then it was just a false alarm, the it did scare Robert! I hope you guys like long fanfics, I know I do. I hate it when they end. But I hate it when they go so far that they get plain boring. So tell me if it gets boring, because there's no point in spending hours on my computer typing these if you guys are going to stop reading them!

I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me.

_Chapter 21: Beeznez _

"Do you ever wish you could go back to Andalasia? To be with Pip and your animal friends?" Morgan asked Giselle as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"No, not really, I would never want to leave you and your father," Giselle said.

"But don't you miss Pip?" Morgan mused.

"Sometimes, but Pip is very brave and strong. I wouldn't doubt that he's probably gotten his own book published or something like that," Giselle said, oblivious to the fact that this was true.

"Will you tell me a story about Pip?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how soon your father wants to take you home and put you to bed," Giselle reasoned.

"Please? You haven't been able to tell me a bed time story in forever!" Morgan pleaded.

"I suppose," Giselle sighed, though she was getting very tired. Yesterday she had come back to the hospital because she had fainted from lack of nutrition. She was still growing ever thinner, her ribs were almost sticking out a bit, her arms and legs her pointy and had nothing on them. Robert had been with her in the hospital the whole time, just as before. But even now she had noticed a slight change about him. He was looking at her as he had before the accident. Giselle wasn't sure if it was because he actually had found that she was beautiful or if he was faking to make her feel better. But even if he was faking, it was working.

Giselle told Morgan a story about Pip saving the three blind mice from the knife of the butcher's wife. Morgan was simply fascinated with it and just as Giselle was finishing the story Robert came back in from having gone outside to have a breath of fresh air.

"Morgan, it's getting way past your bed time, I know you want to stay with Giselle but you've got school tomorrow," Robert said.

"Aw come on Daddy! I want to stay here with Giselle!" Morgan whined.

"Don't give me that look, come on, let's go," Robert said motioning for her to follow him.

Morgan sighed and kissed Giselle on the cheek, "Good night Giselle, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Lighten up Sweetie, it's not that long! At least you don't have to stay here," Giselle said kissing Morgan on the forehead.

"I'll be back," Robert said as he walked out the door with Morgan.

Giselle sighed and looked up at the ceiling, and simply because of the look Robert had given her before the door shut made her feel so different from the ceiling, unlike she had before. Dr. Hund had said she had to stay until Saturday, so since it was Wednesday she figured it couldn't be that bad staying for awhile. Though she did hate the hospital, the needles and stuff wasn't that scary. Other things scared her more than that.

Giselle was happy, and she didn't think anything would change that for awhile.

"Robert! Where did you put the bread? I had it right here!" Giselle called from the kitchen.

"It should be on top of the fridge!" Robert called back from the bathroom as he shaved.

"That was where I put it! It's not there!" Giselle shouted.

"Try the drawer next to the sink!" Robert yelled.

"Found it!" Giselle called as she started making Morgan's peanut butter sandwich for her lunch.

It was late May and Giselle's bruises were hardly noticeable, she had gotten the stitches out of her lip, leg, and chest. With the wedding getting closer everyone was anxious and happy. Everything had already been completely planned out, down to the flowers. Giselle had gained back most of the weight she had lost during her time spent at the hospital, but she still wasn't completely back up to where she had been.

Thing's were a little different now that Giselle had been here for a little over two months. Robert's room was no longer Robert's room, it was their room. Morgan referred to Robert and Giselle as her parents at school, though she didn't call Giselle mom. Giselle's studio had gotten so much further in ranking, people from businesses all over were calling to buy her designs. Things had become a little more organized and routine around the apartment and Giselle and Robert had worked out schedules for when who picked up and dropped off Morgan at school.

Giselle's ominous dreams had stopped after her illness passed on her. Dr. Hund said it had probably been from the lack of nutrition. Giselle had asked her about the one dream she had before that accident and she had said it was probably stress. Giselle thought that made sense, and it must have been true because after she left the hospital again she was stress free and ail free.

"Morgan are you almost ready?" Giselle asked as Morgan walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Morgan said taking her lunch box from Giselle.

"Robert, I'll meet you at the studio later!" Giselle called as they walked out the door.

"Alright, I'll see you there! Don't take too long!" Robert shouted back.

"I just have to pick up a few things!" Giselle yelled as she closed the door.

Robert wondered what she meant by a few things. Giselle didn't usually go get stuff on her own, they always went shopping together if they needed something. But Giselle had money, she could fairly well have had something up her sleeve. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Robert answered.

"Hey Robert? Is Giselle there?" Mia asked.

"No, you just missed her. She went to go drop Morgan off at school," Robert said.

"Well she better get here soon! Some representative of a huge designer label came in! He wants to talk to her," Mia said.

"Can't you talk to him?" Robert asked.

"Are you kidding! This is huge! He says he won't sign the designs until he talks to Giselle!" Mia half yelled.

"She'll be there soon, I promise, just keep him comfortable and happy. Don't let him leave," Robert said.

"Easier said than done, he's already getting tired of waiting," Mia whispered.

"How long has he been there?" Robert mused.

"About an hour, and let me tell you this! He is not the patient type," Mia said with emphasis.

"I'll come down, maybe he can negotiate with me," Robert suggested.

"Ha, yeah, I don't think that will work out too nicely for you. Why do you say that? When is Giselle going to be here?" Mia sarcastically asked.

"Um, she said she had to pick something up before she went to the studio, so I really don't know," Robert said as he grabbed his coat, then set it back down when he looked out the window to the sun.

"You better take care of this Robert," Mia scowled.

"I will, this means everything in the world to Giselle," Robert said.

"Which is why you have to take care of this? Other people work here too! We would like to be able to keep our jobs!" Mia said.

"Look, it'll be fine," Robert said and hung up the phone.

Giselle walked along the sidewalk, people were walking up and down the sidewalks quickly all around her. She had already dropped Morgan off at school and picked up what she had needed to. She pulled the studio door open and walked into a bizarre mess of people running all over the place. All of the girls that worked for her were scurrying around with Mia in the center on her cell phone and giving directions at the same time as she paced.

Robert was talking to a very important looking man in front of his desk in the midst of all of this. He looked over at Giselle and motioned for her to come over. Giselle went over to his side.

"This is her, the one we were telling you about," Robert said, smiling.

"Theze are your dezignz, no?" the man said with a French accent, gesturing around him.

"Oh yes, I make all of them," Giselle said smiling.

"Giselle, this is Paolo, he wants to show some of your designs in his gallery," Robert said.

"I work for Marc Capeloni, major dezign label 'ere in Manhattan," Paolo said, "Ve zaw zome of your work and just had to come zee eet."

"Well here it is," Giselle laughed, "I do hope you like it."

"Yez, ve do. I vant to show them in my gallery and fashion showz," Paolo said.

"That's great! I can't tell you how grateful I am!" Giselle emphasized, shaking Paolo's hand.

"Yez, well I just need you to zign theez," Paolo said handing Giselle a clipboard with details on it.

"Let me see that," Robert said taking it from Giselle and reading through it. "You'll show them under her name, right?"

"Yez," Paolo sighed, tired of questions and standing around.

"Looks good to me," Robert said handing it back to Giselle and watching her sign her name on the line in her perfect fancy curly handwriting.

Giselle handed it back to Paolo smiling. "Thank you so much," she said as he stuck the clipboard in his brief case.

"Ve appreciate doing beeznez weeth you," Paolo nodded shaking her hand and leaving the studio.

Giselle looked at Robert smiling bigger than she ever could. "Isn't this great?"

Robert kissed her on the lips, "It's wonderful."

Wow, I mean really, wow! I can't believe I've gotten this far! This is whack! I love it! I'm trying to make it a little happier with less angst for you guys! But watch out! You never know the fast balls I can throw at you! Love Ya! Keep reading and reviewing! Trying to work out my writing kinks in future chapters.


	22. Chapter 22

I am on a road trip right now, I'll be gone until Sunday (I'm writing this on Friday) so sorry for making you wait for these next few chapters

_I am on a road trip right now, I'll be gone until Sunday (I'm writing this on Saturday) so sorry for making you wait for this ones. ___

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 22: Bad Dream_

Giselle walked into the studio again the next day, dumping her bag over a chair. Today was Robert's day off, so since it was Saturday, he was spending some time just him and Morgan. Some time that was well needed.

"Stressed much?" Mia asked.

"No," Giselle sighed, "Just haven't been feeling great this morning."

"Been throwing up?" Mia asked as she grabbed a role of fabric off a shelf.

"Once, a little," Giselle said looking over what others were working on.

"Did you tell Robert?" Sarah, another girl that worked for Giselle, asked.

"I couldn't, he would have gotten worried and made me stay back and he wouldn't be able to spend time with Morgan," Giselle sighed, "They really need some alone time."

"Yeah, I guess, they haven't had much time alone since you came along," Mia said.

"Hey!" Giselle laughed, then added under her breath, "I really didn't have a choice."

Giselle had noticed how much she had changed since she got here, the way she talked was different. Not her actual voice, but just the way she talked. Less naïve, clueless, stuff like that. Things made sense to her now. She knew that other people could probably notice too.

"It is sort of true," Sarah commented, "Robert has fallen head over heels for you Giselle!"

Giselle blushed as she got out some white fabric off a shelf. She did know this, and she knew that she had fallen the same way for him. They were happy, and the closer the wedding got the happier they were.

"Well, I suppose that's true too, you're the best thing that has ever happened to him," Mia added, "To them."

"Now how can you sit there and tell me this when you used to work for his former girlfriend?" Giselle protested.

"Nancy was always kind of stuck up to us," Sarah said, "You've never been mean to us once! And Robert rarely came here for her, he comes all the time for you!"

Giselle laughed, "He works here!"

"Exactly! With Nancy around Robert never would have never started working here, let alone quit his job!" Mia said.

"He's just so different around you than he was with Nancy; he never did anything romantic with her. But you two, you do everything! Well…," Sarah trailed off. "Do you?"

"Do we what?" Giselle asked laughing.

"You know…," Sarah said slowly, "Oh never mind me, it's not my place to ask that, don't answer." Sarah waved off the question.

Giselle's eyes opened wide realizing what Sarah was referring to. "No! No we haven't, not yet!" Giselle tried to concentrate on cutting the cloth.

"Little bit jumpy on answering that question, are we?" Mia joked.

"We haven't, we're waiting till after the wedding," Giselle nodded, then looked up from the fabric.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Oh nothing," Giselle said.

"No really, what?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, it's just that everyone seems to have that on their mind here. I always have other things to worry about besides that. And I don't really like to think about it," Giselle said quickly in one breath.

"Well I think that it's wonderful that you're saving it," Sarah said smiling. Mia acted like she wasn't paying attention anymore.

"But you want to know the truth?" Giselle asked, more talking to just Sarah now.

"What's that?" Sarah replied.

"It scares me, the whole idea of it. I will never understand how this world can be controlled so by one thing," Giselle said quietly, yet not whispering.

"You talk about 'this world' as if there's another one out there," Sarah pointed out.

"Well, I guess you never know what's out there till you get there," Giselle said, describing the way she had felt before she cam here. She never thought there was anywhere but Andalasia until she was pushed through the well.

"I know what you mean," Sarah said. "And yeah, I guess it is kind of sad that everything now days is controlled by sex," Sarah agreed.

Mia listened in intently on Giselle and Sarah's conversation as she cut fabric according to the printed out patterns Giselle had made. Sarah and Giselle however had no idea.

"Sometimes I wonder if we'd all be better without it," Giselle said.

"Probably," Sarah agreed, "But we can't fix that now."

"I'm not sure either of you know what you're talking about," Mia said loudly making Giselle and Sarah look over at her.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"None of us would be here," Mia explained.

"I suppose you have to consider that too," Giselle reasoned. Giselle's stomach started to convulse and the next second she was throwing up in the trash can. Though there wasn't much since she hadn't eaten breakfast.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked walking over to Giselle and handed her a paper towel.

Giselle took the paper towel and wiped off her face. She had pulled her hair up today just for this reason. "Yeah, I'll be okay," she nodded, standing up.

"You should go home, you're not doing well at all!" Sarah said.

"I can't," Giselle said quietly, "Robert needs time with Morgan."

"You are seriously going to stay here and be miserable so your fiancé can be with his daughter?" Mia asked, completely bewildered that Giselle would put herself through this at all. It didn't make sense, she didn't know anyone who would do something like that. Most people she knew would go home and lay down and want to be taken care of. But Giselle wasn't like most people, she was different.

"Yes, yes I am," Giselle said, "And I am not completely miserable. I can take care of myself."

"We know you can Giselle, but you can take care of yourself at home too! You shouldn't be running around like this. The only thing you are accomplishing is getting everyone else sick too," Sarah said.

"I'm not sick," Giselle said simply getting back to cutting white fabric.

"Oh, yeah, we forgot. Throwing up isn't sick," Mia said sarcastically. "Seriously, you should go home, lay down. Robert is probably already off somewhere with Morgan, you don't have to tell him. He doesn't have to know."

"I'm staying here," Giselle said firmly.

"Is there something wrong between you and Robert right now? Because you are being really touchy about this," Sarah said.

"It's nothing, we're getting married in two weeks. I don't need him thinking I'm sick," Giselle said.

"But you are sick," Sarah said.

"You know what, if you guys don't just drop it and get to work than you can take a few days off. Or a few weeks, maybe months, how about forever?" Giselle said.

"Sorry, we were just trying to do what's right for you," Sarah said quietly before walking to a different cutting table to do something.

Giselle took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She looked down at the white fabric and realized she had cut off a part she wasn't supposed to. She hadn't meant to be mean. Giselle was just tired of being taken care of, she was done with that.

* * *

Giselle walked through the apartment door closing it quietly behind her. She had stayed at work all day, threw up two more times. Giselle slumped down on the couch throwing her bag on the coffee table. Her stomach was growling from not eating anything whatsoever all day so that she wouldn't throw up anything. She looked over at the digital clock by the television, it read 5:36 PM Robert and Morgan should be coming home soon. Robert had told her the night before that he was going to take her to the zoo all day and then they would get something to eat before they came home.

There was a noise coming from the kitchen and Giselle groaned before standing up. She walked slowly to the kitchen and looked around. The was a bowl rattling on the counter as if it had just been set down, but other than that there was nothing. Giselle looked around cautiously.

"Hello?" she called, "Is anyone here?" her voice started shaking. Someone grabbed her waist from behind and as she started screaming covered her mouth with a slender hand. Giselle tried screaming louder, but the hand muffled the noise.

"Shh, you don't want to startle people so, darling," a familiar voice came.

"Narissa!" Giselle said through the fingers. She writhed out of the grip and turned around to see the faceless figure.

"What did I tell you before? Didn't I tell you things would never get better? You have seen those bruises recently, they're still there," the voice said.

"Robert and I are happy! We're getting married! The bruises are almost gone," Giselle yelled.

"Are they dear? You've seen those on the outside, but are the ones on the interior healed?" the voice continued.

"What are you talking about? Dr. Hund didn't say anything about internal bleeding of any sort," Giselle said shaking her head.

"I'm talking about your _feelings_," the voice said as the figure faded away in thin air, drawing out the word feelings very long.

Giselle woke up with a start on the couch, Robert was by her side. She was panting trying to catch her breath. She looked over at the clock, it was 6:12 PM.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream," Robert asked, concerned, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand.

"When did you get here?" Giselle asked.

"Just ten minutes ago, we didn't want to wake you," Robert said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just a bad dream," Giselle said as Robert kissed her lips.

_Alright, well that's that. Giselle had another one of those ominous dreams. I'm not telling you why she's having them if you haven't figured it out on your own._


	23. Chapter 23

Angst is my middle name

_Angst is my middle name. Sorry! Especially for not having added another chapter for one whole week! I know that must have made you guys think I wasn't ever going to update again, I just got busy and needed a break to refresh myself. Most authors (including myself) will work and work and work on a project and then hit a wall. So you take a small break. I hit that wall, and I climbed over it (hopefully). So here is chapter 23._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 23: Don't Know_

"You had loads of bad dreams around the accident, and now they're back. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Robert asked as they sat up in bed.

"Robert, there isn't anything wrong. I just had a bad dream, that's all," Giselle said.

"At least tell me what happened in the dream that made it so bad," Robert pleaded.

"I don't see why it is so important to you," Giselle sighed.

"I want to help! I can't stand to see you like this," Robert said, taking Giselle's hand in his.

"It's just, this person, they don't have a face. And they come and tell me things, that's all," Giselle waved off the topic.

"What sort of things? Something they say has to have frightened you for it to be that bad," Robert pried.

"Well, they tell me about my bruises, and sometimes it isn't what they say that scares me, it's the way they come," Giselle explained.

"Your bruises?" Robert asked, brushing her face lightly with his fingers. "They're almost non existent now."

Giselle closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye as she said in a shaky whisper, "And they say things about you."

Robert pulled Giselle close to himself, "What do they say about me?"

"She said you couldn't possibly love me through these bruises, inside and out," Giselle cried.

"She? I thought you said it was a faceless person," Robert said quietly.

"It is a faceless person, but the voice is Narissa's," Giselle said, barely above a whisper.

"Have they all been in Narissa's voice?" Robert asked.

"Only in the ones where the person talks, sometimes they are just…there," Giselle said trying to search for the word.

"Are you sure you have been okay today?" Robert asked her again, worried.

"No," Giselle whispered.

"Then what is wrong?" Robert asked lifting her chin to make her blue eyes look back into his.

"I might be sick," Giselle said.

This scared Robert, sick could mean anything between the sniffles and dying. "What do you mean?"

"I have been throwing up all day, I haven't eaten anything because I know I will just throw it up," Giselle explained shakily.

Robert pressed his hand to her forehead, "You don't have a fever."

"I just don't know what to do…," Giselle cried leaning her head into his shoulder.

"Why didn't you stay home today if you were sick?" Robert asked quietly as he began to stroke her hair.

"Today was for you and Morgan, I couldn't ruin that," Giselle cried in a shaky cracking voice.

Robert kissed her head and rubbed her back. "Morgan got bored at the zoo without you there, Giselle, you fascinate her. Me, not so much, you're her whole world. You're her mom," Robert reassured Giselle that she wouldn't have been intruding in the slightest bit.

Giselle looked up at Robert again, "Really?" she sniffed.

"Yeah, I don't know how you do it, but I can't," Robert said quietly and kissed her.

"I'm not sure that I do anything at all," Giselle whispered.

"And that's what makes it so special, you don't have to try," Robert whispered back. "You really should get to sleep, and if you throw up again tomorrow, I'll take you to the doctor."

* * *

Giselle woke up the next morning moaning, a damp, cold wash cloth was on her forehead.

"Uh yeah, she's burning up," Giselle could here Robert on the phone in the hall, "I put a cloth on her head, she hasn't woken up. She's been moaning and whimpering in her sleep."

"Robert," Giselle tried to say, but it got caught in her dry throat. She couldn't talk. Her hand went up to her neck and she rolled out of bed and slowly got to her feet. She held the cold cloth to her head as she walked into the hall.

Robert was facing the kitchen as he paced the length of the hallway, on the phone with a doctor. "I'm not sure," he said into the phone as he turned around to pace back the other way. He jumped when he saw Giselle inches from his face. "She's up," he said.

"Robert?" Giselle tried to say again in vane, only a small squeaky noise escaped her throat. She rubbed her throat as her eyes welled up.

"I'll bring her in," Robert said before hanging up. He pulled Giselle into his arms, holding her tight. He whispered into her ear, "Everything is going to be fine, don't worry about it. You'll be okay. I'm going to take you down to see Dr. Hund. She's pretty sure it's just a virus, but she wants to make sure."

Giselle sank into his arms, putting all her weight on him. He held her up, for if he didn't she would have fallen to the floor. She cried into his shoulder, her shoulders shaking.

Morgan walked into the hall from the kitchen and saw her dad and Giselle. Her dad looked scared and Giselle looked far beyond that. Giselle was almost at breaking point. Morgan was only six, six year olds depend on adults. When those adults that they depend on are so far out of their ordinary then kids tend to become… different. This sight was enough to make Morgan think differently. She had seen Giselle completely beaten up an bruised in a hospital bed, but she had been hit by a car, that was normal to be beaten up if you were hit by a car. Now Giselle was just…just, completely gone. There was no way to explain the way Giselle looked right now. It was as if Giselle had left her body to cry and lean on Robert, while she herself took off. Now her dad just looked as if the same thing had happened, as if Giselle herself had left and only left him with what used to be her.

A tear filled Morgan's eye. That one tear slipped and fell down her cheek and landed on the ground. Morgan tightened her face in what turned to anger and she turned around and ran into her room. She jumped on her bed and through a pillow to the floor. She pounded the other one with her small fists. This whole thing, it was just too much for her to bear. She couldn't take it all. She just wanted her parents back. Morgan stopped pounding and looked at the wall thing about what she had just thought. Did she really think of Giselle as her parent?

"I love her…," Morgan whispered to herself through her hot tears. She grabbed the pillow and screamed into it.

Giselle looked up at Robert, she sniffed a little but for the most part she had stopped crying. She heard a muffled noise and turned her head to look down the hall. Robert kissed her temple, willing her to feel better.

"Did you hear that?" Giselle asked softly to Robert.

"Hear what?" Robert inquired. He hadn't heard Morgan at all.

Giselle looked back into his eyes as the small sound continued, "That…"

"I don't hear it," Robert said as Giselle left his arms. His eyes followed her down the hall as she gingerly and lightly drifted down the hall to Morgan's door.

Giselle gently pushed the door open and looked in to see Morgan on her bed pounding a pillow. She silently walked over and stood behind Morgan for a few seconds. Morgan didn't notice anything at all, she was just so angry and was letting it out all at once. Giselle softly grabbed Morgan's elbow in mid swing.

Morgan whirled around to face Giselle's sad eyes. "What do you want?"

Giselle was taken back by Morgan's harsh tone, she had never ever talked to her like that before. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Morgan just looked at Giselle for awhile before she broke down crying. Giselle pulled her into her arms and let her bury her head in her shoulder. Giselle's head ached extremely and her heart was throbbing, not to mention she felt like she was on fire. But Morgan needed her. She stroked Morgan's hair and tried to comfort her. "It'll be okay, you're fine Sweetie. It's alright," Giselle said soothingly.

"N-no it w-won't, you-you're always s-sick," Morgan said shakily.

"Sweetheart, I just got sick yesterday, I'll get better, I'm fine," Giselle reassured the little girl.

Morgan sniffed, "But I-I kn-know that's n-not tr-true. Th-that's j-just a lie. Y-you h-have been s-sick ever since th-the acci-accident. D-daddy may n-not have n-noticed b-but I do."

"That's not true Morgan, I would never lie to you! I love you Morgan, I would never ever want you to not trust me," Giselle said.

"M-maybe you d-don't s-see it either, b-but I d-do. Y-you act different and e-everything!" Morgan cried burying her head in Giselle's shoulder again.

Giselle thought about this, she didn't know what Morgan meant by she acted differently. She felt minor pain a lot, but she figured that was just the bruises healing. She did know they had gotten a little worse, but pain just meant it was working, right? Another shooting pain went through her chest and her hand was at her chest in a flash.

"See!" Morgan cried as she looked up at Giselle, "That is what I was talking about! You always do that! Like you can't breathe or something. Don't tell me nothing is wrong." Morgan talked fiercely to Giselle.

Giselle looked at her hand and then at Morgan. She shook her head slowly, "I don't know Morgan. I really don't know."

_Angst angst angst…Don't you love it? Now guess what is wrong with Giselle this time. You might be right, you might be wrong. Probably wrong. Mwahahahahaaa!_


	24. Chapter 24

Who's ready for chapter 24? I am! Did you guys know that 24 is my lucky number? Oh! That's a good thing! Hopefully this will be a lucky chapter! And I don't mean lucky for Giselle, I mean lucky as in it will be a good, well written, angst-full chapter!!

I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me.

_Chapter 24: Scared_

Why are ceilings so plain and white? Such an ugly plain white. Plain, ugly, plaster white. Giselle stared at that ugly, plain, plaster white ceiling once again. It seemed too familiar. Familiarly bad. She hated it.

Robert's thumbs rubbed over the back of her hand as they waited for Dr. Hund to come back. They had left Morgan with the baby sitter. Giselle swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She could feel herself shaking with the cold. This was it was like when you had a 103.5 fever. Your body is burning up yet you feel like you are out in the snow with no coat because your temperature is so much higher than room temperature. Giselle was had gotten so used to this whole sickness thing since she had gotten here from Andalasia. In Andalasia there was never any sickness, none, diddly squat. So having only been here for about 2 months, Giselle had a lot of experience in the category of sickness. Especially since after her first month here she got hit by a car. So yeah, she had experience.

Dr. Hund entered the door, "You just can't stay away from me can you Giselle?" she joked, "Let's see what you've got gone wrong this time."

Giselle opened her wide blue eyes and looked over at Dr. Hund who was walking to the side of the bed. Robert backed off a bit to give her space.

"How long have you had that cast on Robert?" Dr. Hund asked, referring to the hunk of blue Robert had on his right arm.

"A month now," Robert answered, not really worried about himself at all but for Giselle.

"How would you feel about getting that off?" Dr. Hund asked.

"That'd be great! Can you do that?" Robert exclaimed.

"Well _I_ can't, but if you head over to the west wing where you got that thing I'm sure they'll take it off for you. It looks fine to me," Dr. Hund said.

"Thanks, but I think I'll just stay here for now," Robert smiled.

"Now how the heck did you land a catch like him? All the men that follow me around are dumpster divers that want me to set their arms," Dr. Hund joked turning back to Giselle.

Giselle forced a smile onto her lips then said quietly, "Just find out what's wrong with me now."

Dr. Hund sighed, "Alright, let's see. Had any kind of pain recently?"

"In my chest," Giselle said as Dr. Hund stuck a thermometer in her mouth.

"What kind of pain in your chest? Like a shooting pain, stabbing pain, throbbing pain?" Dr. Hund asked as the thermometer beeped and she rejected the used cover into the trashcan. "103.4," she mumbled.

"Stabbing, I guess. It'll be like I'm fine and then I can't breathe, or it hurts to," Giselle explained.

"Does this happen at any particular time, or is there a certain movement you make that makes it start?" Dr. Hund asked.

Giselle thought for a second, "No, not really. It just…happens."

"How long does it last?" Dr. Hund asked as she took her stethoscope to listen to Giselle's heartbeat.

"Ummm, I'm not sure. It lasts for at least a minute, maybe longer," Giselle said jumping a little as the ice cold metal touched her skin.

"Breathe in," Dr. Hund commanded and Giselle did so, "How often does this occur?"

Giselle sucked in, "Sometimes it'll be a week before I feel it again, but other times it will happen everyday."

"Have they been coming closer recently?" Dr. Hund said moving the hard metal thing (that I don't know the name of).

"No, not really. They're just sort of…random," Giselle said as she drew in a deep breath again.

"Well, I really don't know what to tell you. We'll need some x-rays and maybe a biopsy for that cancer you had. But the symptoms don't match up with cancer really, so we'll just have to see," Dr. Hund said putting her stethoscope around her neck again.

Giselle hated not knowing, not having ay idea. Just being a toss up question. Fatal or minor? What kind of business was this? Because at this point she would much rather be in Andalasia where there was no such thing as sickness. Then she looked at Robert who smiled back at her. Maybe not, maybe she would rather just stay here and put up with all of this to stay with him. Maybe Robert made all of this worth it. But seriously, just because she had never had a single ail or illness for her whole life didn't mean that she should have to pay them all up now that she was in the real world.

"So how about I send you down to radiation and you down to the west wing and then you can meet up here again," Dr. Hund proposed.

Robert was about to object when Giselle spoke up, "That sounds fine. Robert, it's okay. I know you want your cast off, It think I can stand one of these…x-ray things myself."

"Are you sure?" Robert asked, because he wasn't. Giselle had no idea what an x-ray was. Not that an x-ray was anything to be afraid of, he had had tons of them before. He just hoped the big machines wouldn't scare her. He just wanted to be there for her. He always did.

Giselle nodded holding his eye contact there. She could tell he was worried. And not about getting his cast off.

* * *

"We couldn't find anything on the x-ray, I thought maybe she could have somehow fractured or broken a rib. But that's not it," a woman's voice said.

"What else can we do?" a man asked.

"Well, her chest isn't what's causing the fevers and headaches that's for sure. She could have caught a common flu virus somewhere," the woman said again.

"I don't think anyone at the studio has had the flu recently, and it's May for goodness sake, flu season is over," came the man.

"That's what worries me," the woman said quietly, "This isn't normal."

Giselle's eyes flickered opened slowly. Another cool cloth was on her forehead, and she was shaking. Not exactly shivering, but shaking. She looked across the hospital room to see Dr. Hund and Robert talking near the door.

"I just want her to be okay," Robert said somewhat shakily, "y'know."

"She's up," Dr. Hund whispered to Robert, who had been facing the door.

Robert turned around to see Giselle and walked over to her side. He took her left hand in his and kissed it, lingering for a long time. "I'm sorry I took so long," Robert said sincerely, "You'd be surprised by how many 5 year olds have been waiting to get their casts off too."

Giselle laughed a little, but it was hard to laugh when she was shaking so hard. "How does it feel?" she asked in a whisper.

Robert flexed his right arm, "Pretty good, a lot different though. And I might miss that blue thing."

Giselle laughed, "I should hope not."

Robert started laughing too, "Why?"

"Because you better not stop pushing your chair in again," Giselle whispered.

Robert chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I think I've learned my lesson on that."

"Good," Giselle said so quietly it was almost inaudible, but Robert heard her. She lifted her hand to his cheek, which was prickly from not having been shaven that morning.

"Dr. Hund said they didn't find anything on the x-rays," Robert swallowed. Her wide blue eyes were locked into gaze with his. He could feel the difference between hers and his. Her eyes were smiling up at him while his were full of fear and worry.

"They'll figure it out," Giselle whispered.

"I know…," _I hope_, but Robert left off the second part. He kissed her forehead again, which he himself had devoid of the cloth.

Giselle sighed before her eyes changed and she whispered so quietly, "I just don't know what to do."

"You're doing fine," Robert reassured her, "Don't worry about it."

"You didn't see Morgan earlier," Giselle whispered, close to tears.

Robert brushed a tear out of her eye softly with his fingers. He swallowed hard again, Giselle was the only mom Morgan ever had. He could only imagine what was going through her mind. "She'll be okay, she's just…," he couldn't find the word, "just scared."

"What scares her?" Giselle whispered as another hot tear slid down her cheek.

"No one besides me has ever loved her as much as you do Giselle, she's scared you might leave her," Robert explained carefully.

"I would never ever leave you two, Robert, she knows that," Giselle objected.

Robert closed his eyes and opened them again slowly, "She's scared you might die."

_So what do you think? Great angst huh? I think so. I'm just scared I might have shocked Giselle a little too much when he told her she might die. Which may or may not be true. Why would I tell you? It's for me to know and you to find out!!_


	25. Chapter 25

_sigh I think that week off did recharge my batteries to tell you the truth. (Did you know that it is hard to type a heartfelt story when the radio is blasting "I like big butts and I cannot lie"? Well it is). Anyway, I hope this is still just as good if not better than chapter 1!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 25: Don't Leave_

Morgan sat on her bed with her pillow in her lap. She wiped her red, puffy eyes again. She looked over at all of her princess dolls and hated them, they reminded her of Giselle. Especially Ariel in her pink dress, because she had red hair.

"Morgan, you really ought to come out and eat something, it's already 2:00," the babysitters voice came from outside the door.

"I'm not hungry," Morgan said stubbornly.

"Sweetie, you haven't eaten anything all day," the babysitter said, sticking her head in the door.

"I'm not hungry," Morgan said again.

The babysitter, who was a 14 year old girl who lived in an apartment down the hall, came into the room and sat on the edge of Morgan's bed. "What's wrong?"

Morgan gave her a hard stare and narrowed her eyes, "Why should I talk to you about it?"

"Because it's me, Beth, come one Morgs. You used to tell me everything," Bethany tried to convince the little girl to just talk to her about it.

"Before Giselle came," Morgan said sourly.

"Is that what's bothering you? You want your mom to be okay?" Bethany asked, trying to find a point where Morgan would take her guard down.

"She's not my mom," Morgan said quietly looking at the floor.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for intruding," Bethany said as she got to her feet and started for the door.

"Yet," Morgan added and paused for awhile as Bethany stopped, "She's not my mother yet."

Bethany pivoted around and looked at Morgan, "Because they're getting married in about 3 weeks."

Morgan just stared at her for awhile, "Yeah."

"But you're scared," Bethany said coming back and sitting on the bed again, "That they won't."

Morgan swallowed but didn't say anything. She fiddled with the corner of the pillowcase.

"Because Giselle is sick," Bethany added hesitantly and reached for Morgan's hand.

Morgan jerked back, "She's always sick! I see her! Daddy doesn't notice it! Giselle doesn't even notice it! But I do! I'm little but I'm not stupid!" Morgan was out of breath and panting by the time she stopped yelling.

"She'll be okay," Bethany said trying to comfort Morgan.

"That's what they always say," Morgan said harshly.

"Maybe they're telling you the truth," Bethany said standing up and going over to the door.

"Or maybe they just haven't been able to convince themselves that she might not, yet," Morgan said.

Bethany paused with her hand on the doorknob, then pushed the door open and closed it quietly behind her. Morgan was very young, but she was right, she wasn't stupid.

* * *

"101.9, good it's lowering!" Dr. Hund said as she shot the used cover into the trashcan.

Giselle gave a week smile, she didn't feel better that was for sure. She had been sitting up in bed for awhile now, she hadn't been able to fall asleep again. But Robert had been sitting on her left side the whole time holding her hand.

"We've decided we're not going to do the biopsy, we're sure it's not going to be cancer. But we can't find anything, we're just going to have to wait it off and see if gets any better. If it gets worse I want you to come in again," Dr. Hund explained.

Giselle nodded and her fingers absent-mindedly traced over her ribs.

"I've got your prescription for you and I'm going to send you home," Dr. Hund said smiling.

Giselle gave Robert a worried look before looking back at Dr. Hund. She wasn't so sure about this.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to keep food down this time, I promise. Just do chicken broth first this time," Dr. Hund said.

"Alright, I will," Robert said laughing a little.

"So you can go! Just be careful, and get your rest," Dr. Hund said before leaving the room.

"Robert, please tell me that I'll be okay," Giselle said with her eyes closed tight, "Just say it."

"You are going to be fine, because I'm going to take you home and you are going to lay down in bed and eat your chicken broth. Then if you want to do something, you can. But I will be right by your side the whole time," Robert said squeezing her hand, and even though she couldn't see him he was smiling.

Giselle sighed and opened her eyes, "You're sure I'll be okay?"

"I'm positive," he smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as he kissed her cheek and helped her out of the bed. He helped her get her clothes back on before they left.

"Walk or cab?" he asked as they walked through the hall.

"We can walk I guess, it's only a block or two. I don't mind, so long as I don't throw up on the sidewalk," she said.

Robert laughed, "I don't think we'll have to worry about that."

"I'm serious!" Giselle laughed, "That would be embarrassing."

* * *

"Oh, you're back," Bethany said jumping up from a chair in front of the table, "She hasn't come out once, she won't eat anything. I've been trying to get her to eat all day, but she won't."

"It's okay Bethany, she's just…," Robert said trailing off as he looked down the hall toward Morgan's room where Giselle was headed.

"Scared," Bethany finished for him.

"Yeah, did you talk to her?" he asked.

"Well, a little, she wouldn't talk much," Bethany said walking over to Robert.

He handed her two twenties, "Thanks for coming over on late notice Beth. And for staying all day."

"Not all day, it's only 3:30," Bethany said.

"I know, but I'm sure there are a lot of other things a 14 year old girl could spend her Sunday doing," Robert said.

Bethany headed for the apartment door, "Ha, you'd be surprised, I'm pretty much in need of a life of my own."

Giselle walked into Morgan's room to find her still on her bed. Morgan looked up at her and then back at the pillow. Giselle went over to sit by Morgan on the bed, "Well, they say I'll get better really soon."

"Doctors aren't always right," Morgan said stubbornly.

"Sweetie, I'll be fine, my fever already went down a bit," Giselle said tucking a piece of Morgan's hair behind her ear.

Morgan looked at Giselle for awhile and started crying. Giselle pulled her into her lap and held her against her shoulder. "Shhh, it'll be okay," Giselle comforted her.

"Please don't die Giselle, I love you," Morgan cried.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm not going to die, no. That's not going to happen, I'll be better before you know it," Giselle said.

Robert stood in the doorway smiling and watching this. Giselle was the best thing for Morgan, he didn't know what would if she really were to die. He shuddered at the thought, he knew that wouldn't happen.

"You better have something to eat," Giselle said, "You get to have something good, I'm only allowed to have chicken broth."

Morgan looked up at Giselle and smiled a little, "Why?"

"So I don't throw it back up," Giselle laughed.

"Gross!" Morgan laughed.

"I'm sure you've been sick before," Giselle said as she lifted Morgan off her lap and set her on the floor. Robert left the doorway to go put some chicken broth on the stove and get something for Morgan.

"Yeah, but not as bad as you," Morgan said standing up.

"Well I would hope not, because this is not fun," Giselle said standing up too. She followed Morgan into the kitchen, but as they were walking through the hall that stabbing pain in her chest hit and she couldn't breathe. Her hand went up to her ribs and she leaned on the wall.

Morgan didn't notice Giselle had stopped and when she got to the kitchen Robert asked, "Where's Giselle?"

Giselle gasped and sucked in a big breath though the pain still lingered, and so did her hand on her chest. Morgan ran into the hall and saw Giselle.

"You lied," Morgan said looking up at Giselle with narrowed eyes.

"No, Sweetheart, I didn't," Giselle protested and caught her arm as she turned around to run to her room. She pushed herself from the wall with her other hand and leaned down at Morgan's level. Morgan struggled against her grasp.

"You said you would be fine, you said that the doctors said--," Morgan stopped her sentence, still trying to get free of Giselle's hold on her wrist.

Giselle grabbed Morgan's other arm and the little girl stood panting in front of her, trying not to look at her. "The doctors said they couldn't find what was wrong with my chest, they did say my fever would go away. I would never lie to you."

"Doctors don't know anything! They can't even find out what's wrong with you! There is something! I know it! I'm not stupid!" Morgan yelled, hot tears streaming down her face.

"I never said you were stupid, Morgan, I'm not a doctor, I don't know what's wrong. I love you Sweetie, I wouldn't lie to you. I really don't know what's wrong or if it is going to get better," Giselle said.

Morgan just looked back into Giselle's eyes, she didn't know what to say. She hated this. But she loved Giselle, and she didn't ever want Giselle to leave her.

Okay, so you might be wondering where the heck am I getting the condition that Giselle has with her chest hurting so bad she can't breathe. I had this, and to a certain extent, still do. They are just like I described them in the fanfic, it's a stabbing pain that makes you suck in your breath and not let it out or breath in because it makes your chest hurt worse. I got an x-ray for it and they didn't find anything. They don't happen as often to me anymore, but at least once a month now I will get it, and it reminds me of how scared I was by this when they were frequent. I thought I was going to die. So I guess you can say this situation between Morgan and Giselle is like what was going on in my head while I had these pains. The doctors never did find out what was wrong and I hated them for it. But that explains that. Not saying I won't make Giselle die in the fanfic or something…lol, for me to know and you to find out!!


	26. Chapter 26

_Wow, chapter 26! Wow! Only 4 more until 30! That is a lot! Tell me if it gets boring, because I can end it if I need to! NOT that I want to, because I don't. I love this thing!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 26:Mornings & Dresses_

Robert blinked his eyes open in the bright light flooding through the window. He rolled over and looked at Giselle, who was as beautiful as ever. The light bathing her porcelain skin made it look like it was glowing. Her gorgeous red hair gleamed. And altogether Giselle looked peaceful. Robert was just glad it was him who was the lucky guy who got to wake up to this every morning of the rest of his life.

Maybe it was just fate that made him find her, he didn't know. But he couldn't imagine what life would be like if he never found her in that big marshmallow of a dress on the castle billboard. Most people, like he had, thought she was crazy. But they were all wrong. Giselle spread happiness wherever she went.

He brushed his fingers across her cheek and felt her forehead with the back off his hand. It wasn't warm, so she didn't have a fever anymore. Which was really good. He hated seeing her sick. But he saw that side of her a lot. Then he realized it. He couldn't see her bruises at all anymore. Maybe they would still be on her legs, but not on her face. Her face was just the same as when he first met her. Perfect.

How long had it been since he met her? Robert was deep in thought for a few seconds, it seemed like she had been with them forever. As if she was always meant to be here and she always was and will be. Today was May 28th so… tomorrow it would be exactly a month and three weeks since the night he proposed. He remembered how Giselle had stated the fact firmly that night that they had been together for a week and four days. So two months and three days, four tomorrow. That was how long he had been with the woman of his dreams. Then he remembered how Giselle had called him a "corny flirt", ha, she would definitely think that if she had heard him say that she was the woman of his dreams that day. Maybe not. He wasn't sure, Giselle could be very serious at times.

Robert looked over at her again just in time to see her eyes flutter open. He smiled at her as she squinted a bit, her eyes getting used to the bright light. She smiled back at him as he kissed her lips softly.

"I hope you had nice dreams," Giselle said, reciting the line that was used oh so often between them. It had become just something they did every morning when they woke up. 'I hope you had nice dreams' it was just part of a romantic routine.

"I did, and you?" Robert asked, only we when he asked it, it was a more serious question since Giselle had problems with these nightmares.

"Oh yes," Giselle said while she yawned widely, "I did."

"That's good, ready for Monday?" Robert asked as he rolled out of bed.

"Oh, is it really Monday already? Why do my weekends always seem to fly past," Giselle sighed as she stretched out on the bed.

"Well I'm sure it would have seemed fast for you since you slept through most of this one," Robert joked as he grabbed his robe off his wardrobe and put it on over his pajamas.

Giselle closed her eyes as she lay with her arms still above her head, "I guess that might have something to do with it. I feel a lot better though, but I'm just so tired," she said yawning again.

Robert walked over to the bed and sat next to her, tucking a piece of her red hair behind her ear. She opened her blue eyes and looked up at him. To Robert this was just like when he first kissed her, in a way. A more life like way, since now Giselle was conscious and all. He lifted her head up and kissed her softly on the lips. Giselle put her arms around Robert's neck and kissed him back, deepening the kiss. They broke apart after awhile but just kept holding each other that way, Giselle looking up into Robert's eyes.

Finally, Giselle broke the silence, "Well that woke me up." They started laughing and Robert pulled Giselle into a hug.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, he held her close not wanting to ever have to let go.

"I love you too," she whispered back as he loosened his grip and let her get out of bed and stand up. She stretched again, Robert's striped pajama sleeves going above her head. She always wore Robert's pajamas, she could have made herself some for herself if she wanted to, but she didn't want to.

Giselle kissed Robert on the cheek and went off to go take a shower. Robert watched her go, she just drifted down the hall in her way. He loved the way she did things her own way. She didn't care how people looked at her because of them. Though this was the lady who ran through Central Park singing after all. What could you expect?

* * *

"We better start on that wedding dress of yours," Mia said as Giselle laid her bag on a cutting table.

"I suppose so, but we have to make sure Robert likes it," Giselle pointed out.

"No! No, no, no, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding. And it is especially bad luck for him to see her before the wedding on the wedding day," Mia exclaimed.

"Really? I didn't know that," Giselle said, completely sincere.

"Sometimes Giselle, I wonder where you would be if it weren't for me," Mia joked.

"Neither do I," Giselle said laughing with Mia, then let out a long sigh. "I don't know where to start!"

"Oh come on, you always know where to start on a dress! I mean look at the one you're wearing! It is simple and yet beautiful, and you can make a dress as formal or casual as you want. You're just good with stuff like that," Mia said making Giselle blush.

She looked down at the yellow dress she was wearing with spaghetti straps. It wasn't exactly anything special or fancy, but Mia was right, it was simple and beautiful. "But I want my wedding dress to be perfect," Giselle sighed.

"Ha! I've heard Robert talk about the one he found you in," Mia laughed.

"That was different! It was for a different sort of wedding, that wasn't meant to be," Giselle said.

"Was it really a marshmallow?" Mia asked.

"He said that! I can't believe he said that," Giselle exclaimed. "No it wasn't a marshmallow, it was a very beautiful dress I think. It was a hoop skirt so yes, it was large… largish. But it was a beautiful dress. Sort of like…a fairy tale princess," Giselle explained, looking off into blank space.

"I can only imagine," Mia said raising her eyebrows.

"No, really, it was! In fact, I still have it. In the very back of our closet, but it's there," Giselle said.

"Oh I believe you," Mia said, it was Giselle after all. "You ought to bring it in sometime, I'm sure the girls would just go goo-goo over it," Mia suggested.

"I don't know, it's a little dirty, and it's really big," Giselle said.

"I'm sure you could manage it, you can manage anything," Mia said, wishing she could have or do all that Giselle did.

"Ha, yeah sure, me? Manage a lot? You'd be surprised," Giselle remarked.

"Well, you do more than I can ever even imagine doing," Mia sighed.

"Like what?" Giselle asked, taken aback by Mia's sincerity in the comment.

"Oh, just about everything. You have been with Robert for two months and are already the glue that holds that family together. You take care of Morgan and take her to school all the time. You take care of Robert--," Mia started but Giselle cut her off.

"What? Take care of Robert? He's a grown man, he's been taking care of himself for a long time," she said.

"Are you kidding? That man was a complete wreck and mess before you came along," Mia retorted.

"Maybe, I don't know," Giselle said, then added in a joke, "I wasn't here then."

"Well he was, Nancy never did anything to help that. She was a hopeless romantic, who wasn't finding any romance whatsoever in her boyfriend," Mia said.

"Robert was really that unromantic?" Giselle asked.

"Honey, before you came along that man didn't even know who he was. It was you who found him and brought him back to the surface."

_Chapter 26 you have it! Now like it! Just kidding, you don't have to. But I hope you do! This chapter was breathing room for happiness, so get ready. I never give much room for breathing at all! Lol, keep reading and reviewing!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Big Sigh I love writing this, I really do. But it is hard, y'know, I have like no time to do homework anymore because I am so into writing this. I guess you can say I'm falling behind, in a way. You see, I was ahead of the game, so I guess I'm just where I should be now. Except for in social studies and science, I really am behind in those. Sometimes I wish I could forget about my Amy Adams obsession and Enchanted obsession, but I can't. I love Enchanted. And I love Amy Adams even more! She is my role model and hero! My life would be worth while if I was even half what she is!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 27:That Certain Four Letter Word_

Giselle swallowed hard, looking at the ceiling. For once in a long time, she felt nothing like it and its plain white ugliness. She lowered her head to look straight forward at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Smoothing a part of her over-the-shoulder-sleeved black dress she sighed. Her red hair was pulled up in an octopus clamp on the back of her head. Absentmindedly, her fingers drifted up to her face, gently letting them slip across her cheeks. Being bruise free, she felt…free. And beautiful.

A knock on the door startled her out of her day dreaming, "Giselle?"

"I'm almost ready," Giselle called to Robert looking at the door out of the corner of her eyes. Then her eyes flicked back to the mirror as she tucked then untucked a strand of hair behind her ear, unable to decide which was better. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

"You look beautiful," Robert said, smiling brightly at her.

"Oh, thank you," said Giselle, nervously tucking the strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Bethany just got here, so we're free to go anytime," Robert said, offering Giselle his arm.

Taking Robert's arm Giselle nodded and smiled. "I'm ready now, if you are."

Before Robert answered Morgan ran up and hugged Giselle. As she let go of her legs she asked, "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm sure we'll be back after you go to bed, Sweetie," Giselle said, reluctantly releasing Robert's arm and bending down.

"Awww," Morgan whined giving Giselle a puppy dog eyed face.

"I'm sorry Honey, I promise to come in and say good night even if you are already asleep," Giselle said hugging the little girl.

"Alright," Morgan sighed as Giselle released her and stood up again.

"You be good for Beth!" Robert threatened putting his arm around Giselle's shoulder.

"I will," Morgan called as she raced back to the living room where Bethany was setting up a DVD she had rented for them to watch.

"Shall we go?" Robert asked holding the door open for Giselle.

"I suppose we could," Giselle joked as she gave him a bright smile that showed off her perfectly white teeth.

It was Tuesday night and Robert had thought it was a perfect night to go on a date. The full moon shone brightly over their heads as they walked down the sidewalk together. Robert's arm was around Giselle's waist as they went, as always.

"Where are we going?" Giselle asked as he led her in an unfamiliar direction.

"It's a surprise," Robert said squeezing Giselle a bit.

"Oh there is one thing I do dislike about surprises, you never know what they're going to be!" Giselle giggled.

"Well, that is the point!" Robert laughed looking at her.

Lost in her beauty he forgot to look forward again, resulting in Giselle yelling, "Robert!" as he nearly walked into a pole. Fortunately he quickly stepped out of the way just in time to dodge what would have been a very painful collision with a lamppost.

"What were you looking at?" Giselle exclaimed as she regained her balance from just as nearly tripping as Robert jumped out of the way of the pole.

"Nothing," Robert said quickly as he brushed off the front of his waistcoat.

Giselle eyed him suspiciously, "Oh really? So you just… felt that the experience of running into a pole would be pleasant?"

"You," Robert said simply.

"What?" Giselle asked, confused.

"I was looking at you," Robert said, completely serious.

Giselle blushed and looked down at the sidewalk. "I don't understand," she said finally.

"What's not to understand? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. We're getting married in three weeks," Robert explained, it was completely clear to him, then added, "What's not to understand about that?"

"It's not that, It's just that you are always so sure. So sure about everything really," she said then looked over at him, pausing. Then she caught herself by adding, "I mean, it's not that I'm not sure that I love you and that you love me. I just…have to think about things so much more before I say them. And you just know what to say, right away, just like that."

Robert looked into her wide blue eyes, then back ahead of him, "Giselle, when I look at you…I know what to say instantly. And yet at other times there is so much I could say that I can't put it into words. And those are the times where words could never explain what I wanted to say anyway. The times when just the fact that I am the lucky man who gets to have you is enough, without words at all. Which is anytime. It's that certain four letter word always helps when is comes to being so sure," Robert explained, then looked back at her. Her facial expression was a mixture of surprise and awe.

Giselle contemplated everything Robert had just said, and it made perfect sense. She would never have been able to say all that without thinking about it deeply first.

Robert pulled her close again and kissed her temple, "And I l-o-v-e you, Giselle."

Giselle smiled at him, her eyes watering up. "I love you too, Robert." Then, suddenly, a stab of pain filled the left side of her chest. Giselle stopped abruptly, clinging to Robert. Her hand shot up to her chest and she held her breath, unable to suck in any air without causing extreme pain.

"Giselle!" Robert exclaimed as he stopped walking to and held on to her tightly. "Giselle! What's wrong? Giselle!"

Giselle blinked hot tears out of her eyes as she steadied herself on his shoulder and he had hold of her waist with both hands. The pain subsided a little and she took tiny quick, almost unnoticeable breaths.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked.

She nodded as another tear fell off her cheek. Robert leaned in and kissed her.

"Don't scare me like that," he whispered, his lips still an inch from hers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back as the pain went away, but the feeling still stayed. She closed her eyes and shuddered, then drew in a deep breath before opening her eyes again to look into Robert's deep eyes.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. I've just been so close to losing you two times already that…that anything can scare me into thinking that that might happen again," Robert said. He let her go and let her start walking by his side again before sliding his arm back around her waist. He brushed the tears out of her eyes as they walked.

"So, how much farther?" Giselle asked to break the silence. Well, technically it wasn't silent because they were walking through New York City, the city that never sleeps.

"We're almost there," Robert said as they turned around a corner, "As a matter of fact, we're here!"

"Where?" Giselle asked with a laugh.

"Here!" Robert exclaimed as he held a door of a store open for her.

They walked into a jewelry store with glass cases everywhere with gold and silver shining. Giselle gasped, "Oh Robert! You wouldn't."

"I am," he said watching her look in awe at all of the jewelry. "We have to pick out our wedding rings."

Giselle turned to face him, "How are we going to choose? There are so many! And they are all so lovely."

"We'll know the right ones when we see them," Robert said, smiling as he watched Giselle look at a glass case of rings.

A man came out from behind a counter and up to Giselle and Robert, "Welcome to Jared's Jewelry Store, my name is Van. May I be of any assistance?"

"Yes, we're looking for wedding rings," Robert said as Giselle continued to browse the collection.

"Do we have a budget?" Van asked.

Robert smiled, "Not tonight."

Van smiled too, "Have you seen anything you like yet?"

Just as he said this Giselle gasped and pointed at a pair of gold rings with tiny diamonds in sets of three engraved in them all the way around, with small spaces between each set of three diamonds, making three sets of three teeny-tiny diamonds in each ring. "Look at those Robert!"

"Four karat gold, pure diamonds from Brazil," Van said automatically.

"They are lovely," Robert said, "Have you looked at the rest?"

"Oh yes, but I know these are the ones," Giselle cooed.

Robert stepped closer behind Giselle and looked more closely at the rings over her shoulder. Suddenly he had the same feeling, he could definitely see that ring on his hand the rest of his life. "Yeah, I think so too."

"Let me get those out for you so we can see what they look like on you and if you still want them we'll size them," Van said politely, he didn't have to use too much of his businessman skills since these customers didn't need much persuasion at all. He pulled a key out of his suit coat and unlocked the back of the case, sliding the glass open carefully and reaching in to pull out the two wedding bands.

Giselle smiled as Robert slipped the engagement ring off her finger and replaced it with the feminine of the two rings. It was too large for her slender fingers and slipped back and forth with ease. In turn, Giselle put the other ring on Robert's finger and it fit perfectly on his large hands.

"I love them Robert!" Giselle exclaimed as she examined the too-large ring on her finger. She noticed when she took the ring off that in fine, neat, curly letters the word LOVE was etched lightly on the inside of the ring. "Look Robert!"

Robert looked at the inside of the ring and saw it too, he checked his and it said the same. "We'll have these."

"I'll size this one and once you pay their yours, you'll just have to come back in a week to pick them up," Van said taking them rings back and watching Robert slip Giselle's engagement ring back onto her finger.

Robert handed Van his credit card, "I don't want to know how much you're putting on that, we'll worry about that later."

Van swiped the card and handed it back to Robert with a folded receipt that Robert tucked into the inside pocket of his waistcoat.

When Robert and Giselle were back out on the sidewalk and walking toward Bella Notte to eat, Giselle looked over at Robert and asked, "Do you know how I really knew those were the right ones?"

Robert smiled back at her and he said, "That certain four letter word."

_OMG!! I can't believe I wrote a really good chapter that actually isn't completely full of angst! In fact, except for Giselle's pain attack it was really really sweet! Come on, you've got to give me some brownie points for making this one so good and happy! But beware, the happier it is now, probably means the next bad thing that happens will be pretty bad. Or am I playing my mind tricks on you again? That's for me to know and you to find out! _

_P.S. Sorry maddy.georgia, but you must be unfamiliar with my writing style, I am only good at mostly angst, angst, and angst. With a sprinkle of happiness here and there. Sometimes if you are lucky you will get an extra dose of happiness, but that mostly means my angst meter is about to blow!((Like at the beginning of the story when it was nothing but happiness, look what that resulted in! Robert broke his arm AND GISELLE GOT HIT BY A FRIGGIN TAXI! I hope you are seeing my point.)) If you hate that type of story then this is not the story for you, but others seem to be enjoying it! Love you!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hmmm, how about some more happiness? Would you guys like that? Am I tricking you? Am I telling the truth? Did you know that sometimes when I can't decide between two things to happen next, I play eeney-meany-miney-moe to choose? I bet you didn't._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 28:Need For Backup_

"Oh I never get tired of Italian food," Giselle said as she and Robert walked back toward the apartment after dinner.

"I'm glad you like it, but you do know there are millions of other kinds of food out there too, right?" Robert asked.

"Like what?" Giselle asked, her brow furrowed.

"Well, you can pretty much go anywhere in the world and find a different kind of food there. Except for here in America, we have all of them somewhere in here," Robert joked.

"How is that possible?" Giselle inquired.

"Because America is made up of people from everywhere else, therefore we have their kinds of food too," Robert explained.

"So everyone here came here from somewhere else?" Giselle asked.

"No, not exactly, no. Their ancestors or they came here from somewhere else in some point in history," Robert said.

"Why did they want to come here?" Giselle asked softly.

"I dunno, maybe it's because we're a huge industrial giant. I'm not sure, I've never been a big history fan," Robert laughed.

"Me neither, I'm having a hard time keeping up with right now!" Giselle laughed, then sighed. "Do you ever think about it?"

"Think about what?" Robert asked.

"Morgan's mother," Giselle said quietly then after a brief silence she said, "Don't answer that." And looked at the ground.

"Well, not really, I don't think I do. I have no reason to. The only way she comes to mind is when I think of everything you are to Morgan that she never tried to be. Besides that no, I don't need to. I have you," Robert said, smiling at her at the end.

"That's good," Giselle said, "I would never want you to be sad."

Robert kissed her cheek, "As long as you are here I won't ever have any reason to be."

They walked into the apartment building lobby and over to the elevators. Robert pressed the up button and led Giselle in.

"Honestly?" Giselle asked.

"No doubt about it. That is, unless you pull any more stunts getting hit by cars and so on," Robert joked.

Giselle gave his shoulder a playful shove, "That wasn't my fault."

"I know," he sighed as they got out of the elevator on their floor. They walked down the length of the hall and Robert opened the door for Giselle, "But I thought I'd lose you."

It was dark in the apartment and Giselle could here the television still playing a DVD. She walked into the living room, expecting to see Bethany there on the couch. But she wasn't.

"Beth?" she called out. No response. "Robert!"

Robert came rushing to Giselle's side, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I can't find Bethany," Giselle said quickly.

"Did you check the kitchen?" Robert asked.

"No but--," she stopped her sentence for Robert was already headed to the kitchen. She turned around and went back into the hall. She pushed Morgan's door open and went over to the bed. "Morgan? Sweetie?"

No one was in the bed. Giselle felt her face growing hot and red as she ran back into the living room. Robert had turned on all the lights now and pulled Giselle into his arms as she panted, "Did you find her?"

"No, she wasn't in her room," Giselle said. A faint noise reached her ears, or at least she thought it did. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Robert asked. Giselle grabbed the remote for the television and turned it off so she could hear better.

"That!" she exclaimed as she heard some type of moaning.

"Yeah," Robert whispered, "Stay quiet."

"Whatever it is is bound to know we are here by now," Giselle whispered back. She felt sick to her stomach she was so scared.

"Shh," Robert said as he grabbed a plastic bat that was on the floor and slowly crept toward the closet. He reached his hand out and silently laid it on the handle, readying the bat, and in one swift motion jerked it open.

Giselle moved so she could see around Robert. There, on the floor in the closet, was Bethany. Her ankles and wrists were tied up with rags, and she had a sock tied around her head so she couldn't speak. Not that she could if she had wanted to. She was bruised, and the sock in her mouth was bloody.

Robert dropped the bat and leaned down instantly getting to work untying the rags binding her ankles and wrists. Giselle was at his side in a flash, "Oh my gosh. Oh my goodness. Robert, what do we do?"

"We need to call the police. Someone has been here. Whoever it was took Morgan," Robert said, pausing slightly to look at Giselle.

Giselle ran to the phone, Robert had told her to call 911 if there was ever an emergency. But now, under so much stress, she couldn't remember it. "Ummm, Umm…Robert! What is it again?" she called into the living room from the kitchen, her voice cracking a bit. She didn't notice it, ut her face was wet with salty tears.

"9-1-1!" Robert yelled back.

Giselle dialed the number and got an operator, "You have dialed the number 9-1-1. Is there an emergency?"

"Yes," Giselle stuttered, "My daughter is missing."

"Please stay on the line ma'am," the female operator said, "What is the address of the scene?"

"Umm… 116th and Riverside," Giselle said quickly, "Apartment building, top floor, apartment 472."

"We will send help immediately," the woman said in a cool, calm voice, "Do you have any more information?"

"My fiancé and I went on a date and when we came back we found the babysitter tied up in a closet," Giselle said all in one breath, "The little girl is six years old, she has brown hair and brown eyes and would probably be in her pajamas."

"Thank you ma'am, the police are on their way," the operator informed her, "Is the current situation under control?"

"Yes," Giselle whimpered.

"Good, I'm going to let you go now," the operator said.

Giselle hung up the phone and ran back into the living room. Robert had Bethany completely unbound now and was trying to pull her back into consciousness.

"Are the police coming?" Robert asked frantically.

Giselle already heard sirens coming from the streets below, "Yes." She watched him try to shake Bethany awake, but it was no use. The girl was out cold, maybe in a coma or something. There was only one thing they were sure about, she wasn't dead. "Robert what do we do?" Giselle cried frantically pacing back and forth in fear.

"Look everywhere, Morgan might still be somewhere here," Robert said looking up at Giselle.

Giselle instantly ran down the hall, her red hair falling out of its up-do and into her face. She pulled open the bathroom door and looked everywhere, the shower, the closet, and under the sink. Anywhere a small six year old could fit.

Then she went back into Morgan's bedroom to check other places. Once again, anywhere a small child would fit. Giselle searched all of the rest of the apartment with no luck. Just as she ran back into the living room three policemen burst into the apartment.

One went over to Robert where he kneeled by Bethany on the floor. Another started searching the premises immediately. The last one came over to Giselle.

"Ma'am, can you explain what happened?" he asked calmly, though the apartment was now filled with noise. Or at least it seemed so to Giselle, everything was spinning for her at the moment.

"My fiancé and I went out for about and hour and a half leaving his daughter here with her babysitter. We locked the door…," Giselle said quickly, trailing off in tears, "I know we did."

"It's alright, ma'am, we're going to take care of everything," he said , "Now can you tell me what happened when you came back?"

Giselle swallowed and gave a little nod before starting in again, "When we came in all the lights were off and the television was still on. We came into the living room and didn't find anyone there. We looked in the kitchen and I looked in Morgan's bedroom before going back into the living room and finding Bethany—the babysitter—all tied up in the closet. I've looked anywhere a six-year-old can fit, I can't find Morgan anywhere." By the time she was done she was gasping for air.

The policeman was trying to scratch as much of this down as possible on a pocket sized notebook. He pulled a pager from his pocket and pushed the talk button, "We're gunna need some back up here." A static voice said something back and the policeman replied, "Affirmative."

Giselle had no idea what "affirmative" meant, but she didn't like the way it sounded. She was so worried she felt sick to her stomach.

"Ma'am, can you describe the missing child?" the policeman asked, notepad ready.

"Her name is Morgan Phillip, she is six years old. She had medium length brown hair and brown eyes. She would probably be in pajamas but I'm not sure," Giselle explained, trying to calm herself down so she wouldn't faint.

"Thank you," the policeman said before tucking the notepad back into his back pocket and starting to take a look around.

Robert stood up and walked over to Giselle. He could see she was obviously crying pretty hard. Suddenly, just seeing her like this, forced it all on him at once. Morgan was really gone. Well, he knew she was gone, but he had been so busy trying to help Beth that he didn't have time to let it soak in. So now it was a title wave. Morgan was missing.

A crowd had gathered outside of the doorway to the apartment, but a bunch of newly arrived officers taped it off. This apartment. Their home. Was officially a crime scene.

Giselle knew that Bethany's older brother was probably out there. She could hear them. But she didn't want to face them. She new that Bethany was the only family that Josh had. Their parents were dead and they didn't know of any other family whatsoever. He was only 23, she was only 14. He took care of her, and in a sense, she took care of him too.

No, Bethany wasn't gone. But she was close. Coma or whatever it was, she wasn't conscious. And it wasn't good.

Giselle made a decision. It was a quick one. And maybe the wrong one. But it seemed right at the time. She made her way to the door through all the policemen and ducked under the yellow tape. Sure enough, there was Josh. Among a throng of other neighbors they were crammed in the hall.

Josh made a bee line for Giselle, "Where is she?"

"In there," Giselle said softly.

"Is there something wrong? What's going on? Why can't I see my sister?" Josh yelled, not so much out of anger, but fear taken out in anger.

"She's beaten up pretty bad and she's unconscious, but she'll be okay. Someone came while we were gone. The police are all over inside," Giselle quietly and as calmly as she could.

"What happened?!" Josh yelled.

Giselle bit her lip trying to hold back tears, "Morgan is missing."

"What?" Josh asked, his voice softened instantly.

But Giselle was already sobbing. She covered her face with her hands as she cried. It was hard to make herself believe that her baby was really gone.

_Ha! I told you my angst-o-meter was about to explode!! I'm sorry, but I'm kind of a crisis addict. Now here are the questions you will be asking: Where's Morgan? Who took her? WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?_

_And here are the answers: I won't tell. I won't tell. & I'M NOT!! I just love making you guys worry your guts out over a fan fiction you could possibly be addicted to._


	29. Chapter 29

_In answer to a review I got quite awhile ago here it is: I am not done breaking my toys so therefore I am not prepared to put them back together quite yet. Not that I will. Or won't. I love my silly sarcasm!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 29:Wish_

"Why?" Giselle asked simply. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. It was a windy night in New York, one that she would have liked to be able to enjoy. Her head rested on Robert's chest as she sat on his lap on a bench in Central Park.

"I can't answer that, Giselle," Robert said, his voice was so hopeless, "It's just one of those questions you can't answer. It doesn't have an answer. And it probably never will."

"I didn't even get to say good night," Giselle said just before her shoulders started shaking again with renewed tears. "I told her that I would come in and say good night. I promised. I-I …I promised," she cried into Robert's shirt.

"Shhh, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could do about it. There was nothing either of us could do," Robert tried to comfort her, stroking her hair. He should be on the ground crying, but he had to be strong for Giselle. The same way he had to be strong for Morgan when Giselle was in this place. Though he knew he cracked a few times in front of Morgan.

"We should have been there, Robert. We should have…been there for her. We shouldn't have gone and selfishly gotten those rings. I…I would give…anything to have her back," Giselle sobbed.

"I know, me too," Robert sighed.

"I just… wanted something good to come out of this. Nothing good has happened since I got here. It's like…like everywhere I go…something terrible follows. I d-don't understand. Why would anyone take such a small girl? That's ju-just sick," Giselle cried.

"Shhh, Giselle, there's nothing can do but wait," Robert said closing his eyes as a tear slid down his cheek and landed in Giselle's red hair.

"New York is so big," Giselle whispered biting her lip. "So big," she repeated even more quietly, and then in her smallest voice she said, "She could be anywhere."

Robert swallowed hard, resting his chin on Giselle's head. He shifted to the side and laid down on the bench with Giselle laying on him, her head still on his chest.

"I don't want to go back," Giselle whimpered.

"We have to go sometime, or else we won't know when they've got Morgan back," Robert said in a shaky voice.

Aaw"She shouldn't be gone," Giselle cried.

"I know," Robert said quietly, "But there's nothing we can do."

"I don't understand, I r-really don't," Giselle cried softly.

Robert sighed deeply again, he didn't understand either, but who could. He didn't understand how things got like this. Or how bad things have come from the best things in his life. Then he remembered his last case at the law firm before he quit. Phoebe Banks and Ethan Banks had been pulled back together simply by meeting Giselle. One time, they met her once. She brought them back together. And the one thing Phoebe said to him before they left happily was, "Everyone has problems. Everyone has bad times. Do we sacrifice all the good ones because of them?" "No."

Phoebe and Ethan were right. If bad things never happened we would never know which things were good. Robert couldn't help but think that the bad times that he and Giselle had to go through weren't worth the good times. He scolded himself mentally for even thinking that at all. He would give the world just to have them both safely at his side. But no matter what happened, one of them always seemed to be gone. Why couldn't he have both of the people he loved?

They just laid there on that bench like that for what seemed like forever. Watching the lights of airplanes soar through the sky, since there were no visible stars in NYC. Neither one of them could have fallen asleep even if they had wanted to. The whole time sirens were haunting them.

Then suddenly Robert spoke, "I never thought about Morgan."

Giselle shifted so she could look up at Robert's face, "What?"

"When we came back and you called my name. I didn't think of Morgan," Robert said again.

"Robert, I'm sure--," but he cut her off.

"Dammit, I'm just so caught up in my love life that I can't spare a thought for my own daughter," Robert continued, a little more harshly.

"Robert…what are you saying?" Giselle asked softly.

"When you called my name I thought you were hurt or something, I didn't think something could be wrong with Morgan. I only worried about you," he repeated.

"I don't understand," Giselle said sitting upright.

"If they don't find her, God Giselle, I don't think I could ever forgive myself," Robert said sitting up too.

"It's not your fault any more than it is mine," said Giselle.

"But I'm her dad! I'm supposed to be there for her! I'm supposed to keep these things from happening!" he yelled putting his head in his hands.

"I love her just as much as you do, you know that. Morgan means just as much to me," Giselle said laying a hand on Robert's shoulder.

"You don't understand," Robert said quietly.

"Yes, I do!" Giselle objected, becoming angry.

Robert sat quietly, just resting his head in his hands. He felt so angry with himself that he was taking it out on Giselle. He knew it wasn't right for him to do this, but he didn't know what to do.

'Why are you being like this?" Giselle asked him.

Robert threw his hands down and shouted, "Because my daughter is gone!"

His harsh tone and words were enough, but he surely didn't have to yell at her. She bit her lip as she tried not to cry. "Honestly Robert… though there is no legal or blood relation, she is just as much my daughter she is yours," Giselle said quietly and shakily.

Robert had his head in his hands again and his shoulders were shaking heavily. Giselle reached over and put her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed his head. This was so different, so so so different. She was so used to being the one sobbing that she didn't know what to say to comfort him.

"You're right," Robert said looking over at her, "I'm sorry."

Giselle kissed his cheek again and then looked into his eyes for awhile before she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Robert laughed, because anytime Giselle smiled it lit up all her surroundings and you couldn't help but feel happy.

"This! The flip side," she giggled, then sighed her face growing solemn again.

"Yeah," Robert sighed, "I know what you mean… But I really am sorry, for yelling at you..."

"It's alright," Giselle whispered before giving a little laugh, "I suppose I would yell at myself to for being so… 'beautiful." She imitated his voice, trying to cheer him up a bit. But she didn't feel happy.

"Ha, very funny. But I mean it, I really am sorry. If this would have been you gone I would feel the same way," Robert said, "This _was_ how I felt. When I almost lost you."

Giselle leaned her head on his shoulder as they sat side by side on the bench. "You think we ought to go back sometime soon?"

"Well, we can't avoid it forever," Robert sighed, "We can't pretend-."

"It didn't happen," Giselle finished the sentence for him lifting her head up.

"Yeah," Robert said getting to his feet and helping Giselle up. He kissed her on the lips and then hugged her for a long time. Finally he let her go and they started walking back together holding hands. Wondering, _hoping_, that when they got back to the apartment something good would be waiting for them.

* * *

When they got up to the top floor they found that the hall was even more flooded than before, with reporters, new casters, and more neighbors. They had somewhat been expecting it when they saw the street outside the apartment complex.

"Excuse me, can we get through please," Robert said loudly as he squeezed his way through the crowd, holding tight to Giselle's hand, "We live here!"

Suddenly, three microphones were shoved in his face at once, "Sir, are you really the owner of this apartment?" "How do you feel about this incident?" "How long have you known about this?"

Robert ignored them and pushed onward. When they finally reached the caution tape blocking off the doorway Robert lifted it up for Giselle to go under and then went under himself. The amount of police swarming the apartment had thinned a bit since they left, probably because they were out searching for the little girl.

"Excuse me," Robert said tapping a policeman on the shoulder, "Anything new?"

"I'm sorry sir, we haven't found her yet," the large man said.

Giselle instantly felt terrible again. Why did she have to get her hopes up? She found herself wiping her eyes again before long at all. Robert led Giselle into the kitchen, through the living room where Bethany no longer was. They must have gotten her to the hospital already.

As they entered the kitchen, they realized it was the one place in the apartment that wasn't over crowded. There was a single policeman in the room, getting fingerprints. Robert pulled out a chair for Giselle, then one for himself. He sat down and looked over at the clock on the wall, it read 2:22.

"Make a wish," he sighed, pointing at the digital clock. Giselle looked over just before the clock changed to 2:23.

"I didn't have a chance to," she said quietly.

"That's alright, I made one for both of us," Robert said. He took her hands across the table as she started crying again.

"I just wish they would f-find her," Giselle whimpered.

"I know…me too," Robert said.

_So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Fake? Realistic? Sorry if the whole crime scene thing is unrealistic, but I have never ever actually been in that sort of situation at all. I've only seen the stuff on tv and movies, so… Y'know, just give me some suggestions if it is all fakish. Sorry if that might bother you._


	30. Chapter 30

Please tell me you are still enjoying this, because I am putting all of my time and effort into this. I love writing this, I really do. But I am the sort of author who needs motivation. So since this is the weekend I plan on spending all of my time writing chapters for you guys. Starting with chapter 30!! I am going to put that in all caps for emphasis: STARTING WITH CHAPTER 30!! Anyway, here it goes. I better get to 100 reviews with this one!

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 30: Won't Happen_

Giselle paced back and forth in the kitchen, glancing out the window every so often to see the sunrise. For once she hated the sunrise, that beautiful sunrise. Because the farther up the sun came the longer Morgan was gone. Every little bit higher it came reminded her that the little girl wouldn't have time to get ready for school. She wouldn't have time. And it just made Giselle cry more the more she thought about it.

'Today was show and tell,' she thought, 'She told me all about it. But she can't go now. No, no, she will go. I know it. She'll be back. She just…she just will.' Giselle's thoughts raced through her head.

Robert was sitting at the table watching Giselle walk back and forth. Her face was wet and her eyes were red, they hadn't not been that way since…before this. It was hard to see her this way, and he knew he felt the same way she did. But she was Giselle, who cried over the divorce of people she didn't even know. Of course she would be crying at this.

Giselle drew in a deep breath and held it in, glancing out the window again, a tear falling off her chin. Finally she let it out and turned to Robert, stopping in her tracks. "A police car stopped below."

"What?" Robert exclaimed jumping out of his chair, almost toppling I over. He looked out the window and down at the street, sure enough, a police car had just parked on the side of the street bellow.

He instantly ran toward the apartment door, Giselle following. They didn't have time to take the elevator so they ran down the stairs about three at a time.

They burst out the stairwell doors into the front lobby to find a bunch of police coming into the lobby. Their spirits sank as they saw two police walking in. Then another policeman came in behind them holding a scared little girl's hand.

Morgan looked over at Giselle and Robert and instantly let go of the policeman's hand. She ran with all of her strength into Giselle's arms.

All the wind was knocked out of Giselle as the little girl dove into her arms, but she couldn't care less. Giselle held onto Morgan so tight it wouldn't have surprised her if it was hurting Morgan.

"Oh my goodness, Morgan! I missed you so much! We were so worried! We so scared!" Giselle exclaimed as she hugged Morgan.

"I love you Mom," Morgan said quietly burying her head in Giselle's shoulder.

Giselle's eyes widened when Morgan said this, she had never called Giselle 'mom' before. Never, except for now. She looked over at Robert who wiped his eye quickly so she wouldn't see he had been crying. He noticed Morgan say it too, and it made him so…happy.

Morgan finally wriggled free of Giselle's grasp and hugged her dad. Robert lifted her up into his arms, kissing her head. "Sweetie I promise, I will never let anything happen to you ever again," he whispered. When he finally let her loose and set her back down the policemen were standing there.

"Sir, can we speak with you for a moment," one said.

"Sure," he said, then turned to Giselle and Morgan, "Honey, go ahead and take her up. She must be exhausted." He didn't want to let Morgan leave his site, but he trusted Giselle more than anyone else.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Paolo Torala?" a policeman asked.

Robert racked his brains, trying to think of why that sounded familiar. Then it struck him, "Wait, does he by any chance work for the design label Marc Capeloni?"

The man checked his notepad, "Well, not exactly, it's a fake label. Been stealing designs in the United States for about five months now. He's from France."

Robert hit himself in the head with his hand, he should have known. "Yeah, I know him. Apparently I sold some designs to him awhile back. Well, they're my fiancé's designs but yeah," Robert said.

"Sir, he kidnapped your daughter," the man said.

"What?" Robert asked, though he heard perfectly.

"He's already headed to the station, don't worry. We found him at a gas station, the little girl was in the back seat of his car. She was tied up and was about to fall asleep, she didn't have much strength left. After what we saw of the babysitter we expected to see her in pretty bad shape, but she was completely unharmed," he explained.

"What did he want with her?" Robert asked, his eyes wide.

"Not sure, he was going to catch a plane back to France with her and all the patterns he stole," the policeman explained.

"Wow," was all Robert could, he couldn't believe he let this happen. It was all his fault again in his mind, he should have known those papers were fake.

"We've got all the designs headed down to the station with him the be sorted and sent back to their original owners," the policeman said.

"Good. And thank you so much, all of you. For finding my daughter," Robert said, "I don't think I could ever thank you enough for bringing her back."

"It's our job, and our pleasure. You're welcome," the man said shaking Robert's hand.

One of the other policemen spoke up, "Your fiancé, is she really the little girl's mom?"

"Well, no. Not blood, but she's the only mom Morgan has ever had," Robert sighed.

"That's sweet, you're a real lucky guy," the policeman said, "You don't just come across gals like that."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Robert smiled.

* * *

Giselle sat at the end of Morgan's bed watching her sleep. Robert sneaked in behind her laid his hands on her shoulders. She turned her head to look up at him and he kissed her cheek.

"She's just so peaceful," Giselle whispered, "I can't leave her."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Robert sighed rubbing Giselle's shoulders a bit.

"Do you think she really meant it?" Giselle whispered looking back at Morgan.

"Meant what?" Robert asked quietly.

"When she called me mom," Giselle sighed.

Robert pulled Giselle to her feet and she turned to face him, "Of course she meant it. You are the only mom she's ever had. And you are so good at it! It just comes naturally to you. I knew Morgan would call you mom at some point, it was just timing. And trust me, she was probably just as scared as we were that she would never see us again. So she probably thought a lot about you, and how you _are_ her mom."

"But I'm not," Giselle whispered shaking her head slowly.

Robert kissed her softly, "June 17th, just two weeks and four days."

"How did you figure that out so fast?" Giselle asked.

"I've sort of been counting down," Robert whispered with a smile, then led Giselle of Morgan's bedroom. He shut the door carefully behind them.

"I better call in to Morgan's school to make sure they know she's not going to be there today," Robert said with his normal voice as they walked to the kitchen. It was amazing how fast the police had cleared out, he wondered why they just left like that. Maybe they had all the information on the case that they needed.

He picked up his phone and dialed the school's number.

"Hello?" came a woman's voice.

"Hey, this Is Robert Phillip. Morgan Phillip's dad. I'm just calling Morgan in absent," Robert said.

"Is she okay? Did they find her?" the woman asked worriedly.

"Umm, yeah. How did you know what happened?" Robert asked.

"It's been all over every news station since last night!" the woman said, "So were you and your fiancé."

"Ah, that makes sense. Wait, when were we on?" Robert asked.

"There was a single clip of you going into the apartment, but that was it. Several policemen stated the situation to news casters, that's how I knew who you were," the woman explained.

"Wow, amazing how these sorts of things can make you feel…famous," Robert said.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Patrick Dempsey?" the woman asked.

"That's great, look I gotta go," Robert said and hung up the phone.

Robert looked over at Giselle yawning. He pulled her into his arms, her head rested on his shoulder. "I'm so tired," she said quietly. Her hair had almost completely fallen out and Robert pulled the octopus clip out for her and laid it on the table. Her red tresses spilled onto her shoulders.

"I know, me too. We've had a really long night," Robert sighed.

She lifted her head to look at him, "Really really long night." She swallowed hard. Her eyes started to tear up.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked softly.

"Nothing…" Giselle said trailing off quietly, "It's just that we never thought this could happen."

"Yeah, I know," Robert said, tucking Giselle's hair behind her ear.

"We were so…oblivious, it just…" Giselle trailed off again shaking her head.

"It's alright, she's safe now," Robert assured her.

"I know, it just happened so fast. She was gone, and now she's back. How do we know this won't happen again?" Giselle asked.

"We don't. But it's a one in a million chance," Robert said brushing his hand against her cheek.

She grabbed his hand and just held it there, "That's the problem, I seem to be the target of one in a million chances."

"This isn't your fault, Giselle. None of this has been your fault. I love you. Morgan loves you. You are worth any bad things that happen. Because apparently, you are also the target of those one in a million things turning out fine. No long-term bad thing has happened yet. So far, everything has been fine in the end," Robert explained.

"But what if something bad happens that doesn't turn out alright in the end, Robert? What will we do then?" Giselle asked pressing Robert's hand against her cheek.

"As long as you are here with me I don't think that is possible," Robert said.

Giselle looked at Robert intently, "Exactly."

"What are you saying?" Robert asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"What if something happened and we couldn't be together anymore?" Giselle whispered.

"That won't happen Giselle, it just won't. I promise," Robert said putting his other hand on her face too. Then kissed her softly. "Believe me."

"I do," Giselle whispered.

"Good, because I will never _ever_ let something like that happen."

Okay, so what do you think? I like it, but my opinion doesn't matter. It is yours that I care about! So review! Please! I'm begging you!


	31. Chapter 31

_Alright, I'm going to answer a few of the most recent reviews. The reason Morgan came back so fast is because this one time, I couldn't stand putting Giselle through this. The reason I didn't have the police call first was because I wanted to have Giselle light up like a light bulb the way she did when she saw Morgan(or did I put that in there…?). And lastly, the reason I didn't put in why this Paolo freak took Morgan is because I didn't want my readers to know….yet. Muhahahahahaaaa!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 31: No Wishes_

Morgan lay silently on a carpeted floor. She could barely keep her eyes open. All night she had been up, she refused to struggle. He had warned her not to struggle. He said that if she struggled or tried to fight back the way Beth did the same would happen to her. So she was obedient, and lay there quietly. She heard a car door shut and the beeping noise of the doors locking. Ahead of her was darkness. She couldn't move at all, her arms and legs were bound. Above her the faint light of the early sunrise filtered in the window. He said not to move. He said not to make noise. He said not to worry. He said not to be afraid. That soon she would be okay. Soon she would be home. But she wasn't stupid. He was a liar. He was a bad man. She knew. She wasn't stupid. A bright light flooded through the window and into her eyes making her squint.

"Guys! Over here! I think I found her!" a gruff voice of a man shouted as the flash light left the window.

Morgan's eyes flew open and she was in her room again. She sat up panting from the nightmare. Crawling out of bed she slid to the floor and ran to the door. She pulled the door open and ran down the hall to her parents' room. Well, Giselle wasn't technically her parent yet. But she was officially her mom in Morgan's mind. She ran into their room and went over to Giselle's side of the bed. Morgan tugged at Giselle's hand until she woke up.

"What is it Sweetie? Are you alright?" Giselle asked quietly as she yawned.

"I had a bad dream, Mom I'm scared," Morgan whispered.

"One minute, Babe," Giselle said softly as she carefully got out of the bed trying not to wake Robert up. Giselle stood up and lifted Morgan up into her arms, holding her on her hip she headed for the door. She went out into the living room with Morgan and sat on the couch with Morgan on her lap. "Alright Sweetie, you want to tell me about it?" Giselle asked softly her arms wrapped around Morgan.

Morgan shook her head and buried herself in Giselle. She tried to get the scary thoughts out of her head. Breathing in Giselle's flowery scent was somewhat soothing.

"Whatever makes you feel better. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Giselle asked the little girl.

"Tell me a story," Morgan said quietly.

Giselle thought for a moment, deciding which one to tell her. "Once upon a time in a magical kingdom known as Andalasia there lived an evil queen. Selfish and cruel she lived in fear the one day her stepson would marry and she would lose her throne forever. So she did all in her to prevent the young prince from meeting the one special maiden with whom he would share true love's kiss."

"I like this one," Morgan said.

Giselle continued to tell Morgan about how she met Edward and came to New York. How she met Morgan and Robert. How she almost died. She kept going until she got up to the part of her own story where she became a mother.

"And Giselle knew it, when Morgan looked up at her and said 'I love you Mom' that she _was_ a mother," Giselle finished.

Morgan smiled up at Giselle, "Is that where it ends?"

"No, oh no, that is where it starts! You see Morgan, our entire lives we are making stories. Every day is a new chapter. It never ends. Not even after we die. Our stories will always go on with us, no matter what happens," Giselle explained.

"Wow, so even when the story is scary or sad it is still a part of the story?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, and do you know why? Because if bad things never happened, we would never know which ones are good ones," Giselle said.

"Really?" Morgan asked in awe of Giselle's knowledge.

"Of course! What would story be if we left parts out? Would my story have been as good if I would have left out all the sad or bad parts?" Giselle asked.

"I guess not," Morgan admitted. After a little while of silence Morgan spoke up again, "Do you mind?"

"Do I mind what Sweetie?" Giselle asked her.

"Me calling you mom," Morgan said quietly.

"No, of course not, no way. I am so proud to be called your mother. Nothing will change that. I love you Morgan," Giselle said squeezing Morgan tightly.

"I love you too," Morgan said as she yawned.

Giselle stretched out on the couch with Morgan still nestled up close to her. Before long they were both asleep again on the couch.

* * *

Robert rolled over in bed, opening his eyes to see Giselle was already up. He got out of bed and went out to the hallway. When he reached the living room and saw Giselle on the couch with Morgan he smiled. Seeing them both sleeping like that made him feel happy.

He looked over at the clock that now read 3:33. Robert laughed a little to himself and didn't make a wish. All his wishes had come true for now. Both of the girls in his life that he loved dearly were safe and sound. There was nothing more he could ask for. There was nothing more he wanted.

They both looked so peaceful, a beautiful. Honestly, Robert no longer wanted to continue on his way to the kitchen. He knew Morgan loved Giselle so much and that Giselle loved Morgan just as much. It just made him wonder what one would do if something bad would happen to the other one and it didn't turn out all right the way Giselle had said. He wondered what _he_ would do if something bad happened to one of them that didn't turn out okay. He didn't know. The only thing he was sure of was that he couldn't live without them.

Giselle blinked her eyes open and looked around the room. She remembered Morgan in her arms, the little girl was just so quiet and slept soundly. Then she noticed Robert was sitting in the armchair diagonal from the couch and smiled at him.

Robert smiled back before whispering, "See, you just proved it to yourself. You're a perfect mom."

"She woke me up when she had a bad dream," Giselle whispered back.

"Again, you make the best mom a little girl could wish for. She likes you so much she would go to you for help before me!" Robert said softly.

"I hope that doesn't bother you, I don't mean to steal her from you," Giselle whispered.

"You're fine, don't worry. I love the way Morgan adores you. You aren't doing anything wrong," Robert whispered, making Giselle smile again. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm fine. I just want Morgan to get her sleep," Giselle whispered. Just then Morgan gave a little jolt in her sleep, letting out a little whimper.

Giselle kissed her head and whispered in her ear, "Shhh, you're okay. I'm right here."

Morgan buried herself deeper into Giselle's warmth. Giselle propped herself up carefully and leaned against the arm of the couch, cradling Morgan against herself. She stroked Morgan's hair softly watching the little girl's face slowly grow less fearful.

Robert smiled at Giselle before whispering, "You're really good at what you do too."

Giselle smiled modestly, "I do try you know. I just want her to love me."

"You're kidding, right? Of course she loves you! She absolutely adores you! When you're not around she doesn't stop talking about you! Giselle, you _are_ her mom, what does it take to get you to fully believe that? I mean look at her, she's practically attached to you. Especially after what happened! I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if she won't let you out of her sight for another month! You just have something I don't, you have that soft motherly touch. I can't give her what you her. That certain feminine… see! I don't even know what they call it! But honestly, Giselle, Morgan _loves _you."

Giselle looked down at Morgan sleeping peacefully in her arms and smiled softly, "Yeah…I guess you're right."

_OMG!! My favorite song is on the radio! Break The Ice by Brittany Spears! I love her new music. Sure she isn't the best person and doesn't have the greatest life going for her but I think most of can admit that she sure can stick a good album out there! Anyway, I hope you liked this nice subtle breathing room for happiness._


	32. Chapter 32

_Okay, so now that this fan fiction has been up for almost a full month and I officially have written a chapter for everyday of that month I think you should be satisfied. So I might end this fan fiction. Just kidding! Lol, I gave you a heart attack didn't I? This fan fiction is my life right now! I can't just drop it. So don't worry, that isn't going to happen!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 32:Happy Natured_

"Sweetie, you're hurting my hand," Giselle said as she walked down the sidewalk toward the studio with Morgan the next day. It was June 1st and Giselle was anticipating the wedding more than ever. Normally Morgan would go to school since it was a Thursday, but Robert was right. Even though he had been joking when he said it, but Morgan would not let Giselle out of her sight. Tomorrow would have been Morgan's last day of school but since she hadn't been absent at all for the whole year the school let her have the last days off. After all, most people knew that you couldn't thrust a little kid into normal routine after something like what happened to Morgan happens.

"Sorry," Morgan apologized loosening her grip on Giselle's hand a bit, but not by much.

Giselle smiled down at Morgan as she pulled the studio door open for Morgan. She slung her bag over a chair and walked over to Mia who was working on something or other. Morgan surveyed the studio before deciding it would be okay to release Giselle's hand.

"Well look who's here," Mia cooed smiling down at Morgan, "How are you doing Hun?"

"Alright I guess," Morgan said quietly. She was shy, but not around the girls at the studio. They knew her and she knew them from the many times Giselle brought her with her.

"That's good," Mia smiled then pulled her attention to Giselle. "You, my friend, have _got_ to get started on that dress! Monday and Tuesday you stood around trying to decide what color or what style or whatever! Seriously Giselle, if you don't at least get it going you're not going to have a wedding dress at all!"

"I know, I know. It's just that--," Giselle was cut off by Mia.

"You want it to be perfect. You keep saying that! I'm sure that whatever you make _will_ be perfect. Even if it doesn't seem that way to you I'm sure it will to Robert," Mia said laying a hand on Giselle's shoulder softly. "So pull it together!" she said shaking Giselle's shoulder and then walking off. As she went toward the back of the studio she called over her shoulder, "And just make it white for crying out loud!"

Giselle sighed and looked down at Morgan who was grinning at her, enjoying the scene. "Did you really do that on Monday and Tuesday?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Giselle said going over to the shelves of fabric.

"That's funny," Morgan giggled.

"What's funny about it?" Giselle asked looking at the large section of white materials. There are too many whites.

"You can't make a dress!" Morgan laughed.

"I can too!" Giselle objected then added under her breath, "Just not this one."

"Then why can't you make your wedding dress?" Morgan asked.

"Because I want it to be perfect," Giselle said kneeling beside Morgan.

"That doesn't explain it, all of your dresses are perfect!" Morgan said.

"Well thank you Sweetie, but I guess I'm just stressing a little over the wedding. The last thing I want is to have a bad dress," Giselle said.

"Don't worry Mom, your dress can't be bad. That's impossible," Morgan said, smiling brightly.

Giselle pulled Morgan into a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much." She kissed her head and leaned back to look her in the eye. "How about you help me make a sketch first. And then we can work on your dress next."

Morgan nodded hugged Giselle again, surprising her. Giselle closed her eyes as she hugged Morgan back. And for awhile this time, she forgot to let go.

Giselle worked her way up the sidewalk with Morgan in her arms. It was around 6:45 and Giselle had stayed at the studio longer than planned with Morgan. The little girl had fallen asleep in a chair while Giselle worked on the wedding gown. She had already finished the flower girl's dress for Morgan and the bride's maids dresses. She based them all off the sketch of the wedding gown she had drawn, but she procrastinated when it came to making the actual bride's gown.

Morgan was so tired that she was barely awake as Giselle carried her on her hip back toward the apartment building. Sarah had occupied her at the studio for awhile but before long Morgan was out cold.

As she pushed the doors to the apartment complex open Giselle shifted Morgan a little bit. Morgan was really small, but she wasn't light to carry for two and a half blocks. When Giselle finally got up to the apartment and unlocked the door to let herself in Morgan was completely asleep.

Giselle took Morgan to her room and laid her down in her bed carefully. She took her shoes off for her and pulled the blankets up to her chin. After kissing her forehead she went back out of the room, only shutting the door halfway.

She walked down the hall and stopped in the opening to the living room. Robert was sitting in the armchair watching television. He looked over at her and smiled, "You're back late."

"Yeah," Giselle sighed, leaning against the wall, "I know. I got held up with…stuff."

"Wedding stuff?" Robert asked.

"Mmhhmm," Gisele gave a little nod.

"My mom called today. She had wanted to talk to you. She asked if you had bride's maids picked out. I told her I honestly didn't know, and probably not. She said she wanted to throw a bridal shower for you so you could meet everyone before the wedding. I asked her why she was telling me this," Robert explained. "You should have _heard_ her! 'She's _your_ fiancé Robbie!'," Robert imitated his mother.

Giselle laughed and walked over to Robert to sit on the couch.

"I'm serious! That's what she sounded like!" Robert laughed. Giselle's smile always lit up a room, the way her eyes smiled too. She was perfect.

"I bet," Giselle sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Robert asked.

"I hope they like me," Giselle said quietly, fiddling with her dress. She avoided making eye contact with Robert.

Robert took Giselle's chin in his hand and lifted it to make her face him, "They _will_, I know they will. My mom likes you, you know that. And Mom is usually the most critical."

"But I don't know any of them, Robert! Your three brothers, your cousins, your neighbors! I don't know anyone but your mother," Giselle exclaimed.

"Don't bother about my brothers, they don't matter. As for the rest of them, they know I love you. If they can't accept you for who you are then that is their problem. But I doubt that will happen, Giselle, have you honestly ever met someone who doesn't like you?" Robert asked.

"Well no, except for Narrisa but…" Giselle trailed off.

"See! You'll be fine. I promise," Robert assured her. He kissed her forehead before changing the subject, "Do you want something to eat? You must be starving."

"Something small would be nice, not too much," Giselle sighed.

Robert took her land and kissed it, rubbing it between his two hands, "Lighten up, where'd that bright smile go?"

Giselle felt a smile slide back onto her involuntarily. She couldn't help it, she was just a happy natured person.

_So? Sweet…subtle…y'know…more breathing room for happiness. For those of you who have been following this story carefully and its patterns, you probably know what this might mean…You aren't getting any hints out of me this time, no sir, no ma'am, no way! Not that I ever really gave you hints before. LOL, I'm sorry if you are not enjoying these shorter happy chapters as much as the longer angstful ones, but I'm just better at the whole angst thing! _


	33. Chapter 33

_Big Sigh -again- So…I'm seriously considering writing another happy chapter. Seriously! I'm not kidding with you! Or am I…? Here it goes. _

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 33: Hide & Seek_

"I'm not sure Mia, I just don't feel very confident about it," Giselle said as she worked on her wedding dress the next day. It was about noon and Morgan was already napping in a chair. She had insisted upon going to work with Giselle again. Giselle was concentrating on cutting some white silk fabric as she carried on a conversation with Mia.

"I don't understand why you are so not confident about this, Giselle. I really don't," Mia said as she stood on a stepladder reaching around the top shelves of the rolls of fabric.

"It's just that I want them to like me, I really do. I don't know what I'll do if they don't," Giselle said, shaking her head.

"Giselle, I have always admired how confident you are about everything in life. And honestly, they _will_ like you. I just know it, everyone does. You need to get your mind on something else, you are worrying about this way too much for your own good," Mia said, wondering what sort of excuse Giselle would come up with to explain why she couldn't not worry about it.

"Mia! The wedding is in two weeks! I can't stop thinking about it," Giselle protested.

Mia sighed deeply, "This is supposed to be _your_ big day, you are not supposed to stress out about it up until the very second you say 'I do'! Seriously! You sketched the dress out already and made the patterns. I can make it and you can take work off if you need to! Nobody is keeping you here but yourself. Nobody is tying you down."

"I know but--," Giselle started only to be cut off by Mia again.

"Look at Morgan! She just wants to spend time with you! But you are always so busy! And the poor thing won't leave your side. What about Robert? He can't come in because he isn't supposed to see the dress until you are wearing it and wedding bells are ringing! He is letting you come to support your wishes but do really think he enjoys spending all of his time at home away from you and Morgan? You are overworking yourself!" Mia burst out, unable to contain her thoughts anymore.

"I just don't know what to do," Giselle said, sinking to a chair.

"Go home! That is what you do! Enjoy yourself! Geez, I mean seriously Giselle! I know you are not this dim witted. I can handle things here, I promise. Just go home and spend time with Robert and Morgan. That is all they want. And honestly, I think that is what you want too," Mia explained.

"Alright, I'll go. Just please make sure everything stays under control," Giselle said standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Have I failed to take care of things in any of your past trials?" Mia asked rhetorically.

"No, I suppose not," Giselle said as she went over to wake Morgan up. She gently shook the little girl's shoulder, "Sweetie, wake up. We're going home."

Morgan batted her eyes open and looked up at Giselle, "Is it time to go already?"

"I'm getting off early," Giselle said smiling gently.

"Really? What for?" Morgan asked as she slid out of the chair rubbing her eyes.

"To spend time with you," Giselle said, taking Morgan's hand and walking out the studio doors.

* * *

"How?" Giselle asked in awe as she swallowed a bite of her sandwich.

"I don't know, honestly I am not exactly the most well informed guy when it comes to aerodynamics," Robert said. He took another big bite out his BLT. They were sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch as Morgan sat quietly, holding Giselle's left hand.

"It must be amazing. Seeing something so big fly without batting its wings. I mean, birds have to bat their wings or else they would fall right out of the sky," Giselle said.

"Yeah, it is pretty amazing I guess," Robert agreed, Giselle never failed to amaze him with how much wonder she was filled with. She took such pleasure in things normal people would simply take for granted.

"And to think that we will ride in one," Giselle giggled, "I can't wait!"

"Good! But don't be surprised if airplanes aren't all that you imagine they'll be," Robert warned.

Giselle finished off the last bite of her sandwich and brushed her fingers off as she chewed her food. She swallowed and took a drink of her water, "I'm sure anything that flies like that can't be too much of a let down."

"Yeah well, after the first time it's not such a big deal anymore," Robert said standing up from the table.

"Have you ever been on an airplane before?" Giselle asked Morgan.

"Four times," Morgan said proudly holding up her fingers, "To go to Mamaw's of course."

"Wow, it must be amazing being that high," Giselle said dreamily.

"It's kind of scary, but not if you don't look down. I don't like heights," Morgan explained.

"Oh I would love to look out the window and see what everything looks like from way up in the sky. I bet it would make you feel like a bird," Giselle said.

"It makes your ears pop and it feels weird," Morgan said with an expression of distaste on her face. Obviously, Giselle and Morgan had different takes on airplanes. Apparently it wasn't exactly Morgan's favorite thing.

Giselle stood and took her plate to the kitchen to wash it, but before she had a chance to Robert took it from her. "Robert, you don't have to--," Giselle started, but Robert cut her short.

"I know I don't, I want to. Lately I feel like I'm just breathing your air around here. It's about time that I start doing something useful," Robert said as he washed the plates.

Giselle smiled at him and said, "Well I don't think you're wasting air."

Robert dried off the clean dishes and put them away in the cupboard. He lifted Morgan up into his arms and kissed Giselle's cheek before heading to the living room. Giselle followed him and Morgan instantly took her hand when Robert set her down.

"Mom, I'm bored," Morgan said looking up at Giselle hopefully.

"No you aren't silly! Only boring people can be bored!" Giselle laughed.

"How?" Morgan mused, very interested now.

"Because if you can't think of anything to do at all then you are a boring person. Therefore becoming bored. You, my dear, are not a boring person. I can assure you of that," Giselle explained smiling brightly.

"Then what can we do?" Morgan asked.

"You tell me!" Giselle laughed picking Morgan up.

"Umm…we could play hide and seek!" Morgan exclaimed excitedly.

"I used to play that a long time ago when I was a little girl in Andalasia! I never could find Pip," Giselle frowned.

"Daddy, will you play?" Morgan asked Robert with a her cutest, saddest, puppy eyes, "Please?"

Robert looked from Morgan to Giselle and back again then sighed, "Alright, I suppose we could… but you better be good hiders! One! Two! Three!"

Giselle and Morgan turned around and ran through the apartment as Robert started counting loudly with his eyes closed. Morgan headed for the bathroom and pulled open the cupboard beneath the sink. She squeezed into the small space and pulled the door shut silently. Giselle tried to think of the very last place Robert would look. She decided on their closet. She ran pigeon toed down the hall and into their room. Pulling the closet door open she pushed her way carefully toward the back through all of her dresses and Robert's shirts. In the very back was her huge, puffy, white wedding dress and she pulled it back to hide behind it. Giselle pushed herself as tight up against the wall as she could just as she heard Robert call from the living room.

"Ready or not, here I come!" He checked all the cupboards in the kitchen first, and the pantry. Next he headed to Morgan's room and thoroughly checked under her bed and under all of her stuffed animals. He started for Morgan's closet to see if either of the girls would have thought to hide under the rack in there.

Giselle was becoming a bit claustrophobic being compressed so tightly up against the wall by her dress. It was so dark in the closet and she couldn't see anything, she started taking deep quick breaths in. Hopefully Robert would either find Morgan soon or check the closet. Pain stabbed Giselle in the left side of her chest and she couldn't breathe. She slowly slid down the wall to the floor. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she could now see a faint crack of light from the slightly cracked open door of the closet. The light seemed to be getting dimmer to her.

Having no luck in Morgan's closet, Robert headed for the bathroom. He checked the bathroom closet where they kept extra towels and toothpaste, stuff like that. "No one here," he said loudly before whipping back the shower curtain hoping he would find someone there. No one there either. A small muffled giggling reached his ears. Robert pretended to walk out of the bathroom, then yanked open the cupboard beneath the sink. Morgan gave a little shriek of laughter and came tumbling out onto the tile floor.

Everything was spinning and Giselle uttered a whisper, "Robert." It was so quiet that she could hardly hear herself. She closed her eyes and opened them again. The small bit of light from the doorway went black.

"Gotcha!" Robert shouted picking Morgan up and throwing her into the air and catching her again. The little girl giggled hysterically as she freed herself from her father and ran out of the bathroom and down the hall. Morgan went into her parents' room and jumped onto the bed. Robert followed her, laughing as he pushed his bedroom door open.

Robert reached across the bed to grab Morgan's ankles but she jumped from the bed just in time. She dove for the closet, yanking the door open. Morgan pushed her way through the dresses trying to keep away from her dad by hiding away in the back. Her plan was to turn around and escape past him again in the dark after he followed her in. She giggled as she touched the back wall. She could here her dad following her and inched to the corner. Her foot touched something warm and firm. Morgan reached down to move whatever it was. She picked up Giselle's arm and screamed.

"Mommy!" she shrieked. Robert mistook it for another one of Morgan's shrieks of laughter and thought that Giselle had joined him in bombarding the little girl. He continued to the back of the closet laughing. When he reached Morgan she was screaming, this time he knew better than to think it was laughter.

"Oh my God, what is it?" Robert asked completely panicking now. He turned around and took a few steps before flicking on the lights. Robert looked to the very back corner of the closet. There was Giselle, on the floor, unconscious and Morgan crying and trying to shake her awake.

_Okay, maybe I thought I was going to write a happy chapter. You see, I started this chapter yesterday and then finished it today so I guess I was in a different sort of mood yesterday. Hope you enjoyed your dose of meaty angst!_


	34. Chapter 34

_Ohhhh the suspense is killing you all! Not much to say besides that._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me_

_Chapter 34: Safe_

Robert lunged for the back of the closet. He scooped Giselle up into his arms and ran out of the closet with Morgan trailing behind him. He laid her on their bed and checked her pulse. She still had one. He could now tell her chest was rising and falling.

"Morgan, go get a some water!" Robert shouted as Morgan stood crying beside the bed holding Giselle's hand.

"Dad--," Morgan protested, she didn't want to leave her mom's side.

"Go!" Robert yelled. He didn't mean to frighten her, but he did, and she was out of the room in a flash.

Morgan ran into the kitchen and filled a glass up with water. She ran back carefully, trying to spill as little as possible. Robert shook Giselle's shoulders. He had no idea what happened, he just had to know she was okay. She was breathing alright, but besides that it could be anything.

Robert took the glass of water from Morgan and hesitated for a moment, looking at Giselle's expressionless calm face. He threw the water on her face and waited for a moment.

After a second Giselle started sputtering in the water and coughing. She looked up at Robert who instantly pulled her into a bone-crushing hug despite the fact that she was completely drenched now. Morgan instantly attached herself to Giselle's waist the moment Robert let her go. Giselle was in such shock she didn't know what to do.

She laid her hand on Morgan's head and looked up at Robert, "What happened?"

"I don't know, we found you in the closet," Robert panted, trying to calm himself down.

"Closet? What?" Giselle looked around in confusion, complete confusion. It was like she had never seen then room before.

"What do you remember?" Robert asked her gently, taking her hand.

Giselle looked around trying to grasp onto some train of thought, "Umm…I don't know."

Robert's eyes widened with fear, maybe Giselle had hit her head on something, or maybe she had a lack of oxygen. But she was starting to scare him. "Do you know who I am?" He asked taking her left hand in both of his. Morgan still hadn't let go of her.

Giselle bit her lip in concentration, she started crying and shook her head. She couldn't remember anything, things looked somewhat familiar but she couldn't quite put a finger on any of it. The little girl that was hugging her around the waist seemed the most familiar of all right now. Or maybe it was just the feeling she had as the little girl hugged her that was so familiar. Giselle didn't know. In fact, she wasn't even sure if she knew who she herself was.

Robert had no idea what to do, he hadn't ever dealt with anything like this before. The only thing he could think to do was try to get her to remember just one thing and maybe the rest would click.

"You're Giselle, I'm Robert, this is Morgan. Look at your hand," Robert said letting Giselle's hand go.

Giselle stared in wonder at Robert as he told her who she was. But it didn't end there, he apparently knew who he was and the small girl too. Then she looked at her own hand as he had said to. On her finger was a ring, a gorgeous ring too. It had three diamonds, the two on the sides were smaller than the large one in between. Self-consciously she lifted her hand to the back of her head.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head on something?" Robert asked her quickly.

"I…I ran into the wall…," Giselle trailed off, her hand still on her head.

"In the closet?" Robert questioned further.

"No…the brick wall…of the…building," Giselle said, still staring at the ring.

"What?" Robert asked in confusion.

"That day…when you proposed. Oh Robert!" Giselle exclaimed, it like BAM and she remembered. Her whole life, it was all there. And all it took was that ring. She threw her arms around Morgan. It was only just now that Giselle realized how wet she and the bed around her were. Morgan finally let loose of Giselle and looked up into Giselle's eyes, unable to say anything.

Robert pulled Giselle into his arms and kissed her head, "You scared me so much. Don't do that."

"I was just hiding, and it hit," she stopped as Robert kissed her lips, "like it does. And I couldn't breathe."

"How do things like this happen so fast?" Robert asked, not looking for an answer, "And then all the sudden they are gone." He knew there was no real answer to the question. But it was true. And it almost seemed as though it didn't last long enough to be real. Like it wasn't as big of a deal since she snapped out of it so fast, but it was. It was so scary. He wondered what he would have thought if it did last longer. Would have been more scared? He didn't know. He was just glad that it was over. Now what would have happened if she didn't remember anything? Ever again. Then what? He knew he could never not love her, whether she knew him or not. But could he seriously get married to someone that wouldn't ever remember him. He shuddered, and hugged Giselle again to get rid of the thoughts.

"I'm sorry I ruined this," Giselle said softly.

"It's not your fault, Mom," Morgan said. It was the first thing she had said since Robert yelled.

"She's right, if anyone should be apologizing it is me. I'm sorry for scaring you when I yelled, Morgan," Robert said.

"That's alright Daddy, I was scared anyway," Morgan whispered.

"I shouldn't have yelled though," Robert said hugging his daughter.

Giselle watched with a weak smile as Robert hugged Morgan. Her smile slowly faded and she said so softly that they barely heard her, "Why do these things keep happening?"

Robert released Morgan and looked over at Giselle, "What?"

"Why do these things keep happening?" Giselle asked again, a little louder.

"I don't know," Robert said quietly, shaking his head, "But it isn't your fault. None of this is your fault, Giselle, you know that."

Morgan was confused, she wasn't sure what they were talking about. But whatever it was, it sounded like they had discussed it before. Despite all of this, Morgan let out a wide yawn involuntarily.

Giselle took the chance to change the topic, "Sweetie, you should take a nap."  
"But I'm not tired," Morgan said, trying to suppress another yawn. Giselle stood up and wrung her hair out a bit before lifting Morgan up into her arms and took her out of the room.

"Are you angry with Daddy?" Morgan whispered in Giselle's ear as Giselle took her down the hall.

"No, what makes you think that?" Giselle asked as she pushed Morgan's door open with her hip.

"You didn't answer him," Morgan said in her normal voice as Giselle set her on her bed.

"Oh, well…I _don't_ know," Giselle said, "I _don't_ know that this isn't all my fault."

"But it isn't…" Morgan said softly, trailing off sadly.

"Morgan, I love you, I would never _want _any of this to happen," Giselle said tucking a strand of Morgan's hair behind her ear, "But I can't help but think that something is going on that we don't know about, your father and I, we just want you to be safe."

* * *

Giselle walked down a hallway, much too familiar to her liking. Tile floors, plaster ceilings, numbered doors, rooms with windows, and it never seems to end. If it does end you just turn onto another long hallway that looks the same. The lights were dim and a light here and there would flicker a bit.

She looked down at herself and found herself in a plain white hospital gown. As she walked down the hall she looked in through the windows of the hospital rooms. In each one was a person on a bed, each person shared the same characteristic. They had no face. Giselle looked in another window and the person in the bed vanished. She looked across the hall and the same thing happened to the person in that room. She quickly walked forward to see the same thing happen to the people in the next two rooms. Giselle started running down the hall seeing faceless people disappear on both her sides as she ran. She ran down the never ending hall until she came across one large window. There was no light on inside this one. Giselle looked and saw her reflection in the glass. Her face was bruised terribly. The next moment a blinding light went on in the room and there were cubicles after cubicles of faceless newborn babies. Then they faded away.

Giselle turned and ran down another long hallway. This one didn't have an end. It just went on forever. Figures fading away on both of her sides. Then she ran into a wall. One that had not been there a second earlier. Giselle took a few steps back to look up to that vast wall.

A giant faceless figure appeared on the wall. The original one she had seen in her dreams. Then it spoke, with that terrible voice that was horribly familiar, "Safe? Safe Giselle? Who are you joking, dear? The child was stolen by a man who planned on using her as bait!"

"What? Robert said the police didn't know why he took her. Why would he use her as bait?" Giselle said to the faceless person.

"He was trying to bait you! But all he got was the police on his trail. Not a very bright Frenchman," Narrisa's voice said.

"Me?" Giselle asked in shock.

"Of course, don't you see? It makes perfectly plain sense," the person continued.

"Why would he want me?" Giselle asked.

"Oh no, not him, Darling," Narrisa's voice said through the faceless figure. Then all in one flash the faceless figure took on Narrisa's form, "Me."

Giselle woke with a start and grabbed Robert's hand instantly, without even looking over at him. She was breathing hard in the darkness of their room. She looked over and saw the clock read exactly 12:00 AM.

"What! What is it?" Robert asked frantically as he jolted upright in bed, thinking something terrible would have happened.

"Bad dream," Giselle whispered, "I'm sorry I woke you."

Robert pulled Giselle close to him in the darkness and kissed her head, "That's alright. I'm just glad you're safe."

_Wooaahh! Talk about ominous! Hope that freaked you out! I also hope it made you think really hard. I want to hear your ideas on what you think it might be. I mean, I already know what it is. But it is fun to see how wrong you are!_


	35. Chapter 35

_Who wants to find out what's going on? Everyone? Really? You're joking! I don't think I'll tell quite yet!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me_

_Chapter 35: Something New Everyday_

"Robert! The phone is ringing!" Giselle called from the living room as she sat on the couch with Morgan watching Saturday morning cartoons. Being June 3, Morgan's school was officially out, even though she took the last few days off there was some significance of that.

Robert stumbled out of their room lazily, rubbing his eyes. He went into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Robbie?" came the last voice he wanted to hear at the moment.

"Yeah Mom?" Robert grumbled.

"Don't talk to me like that! I was just calling to say I was sitting last night and thought of the perfect song to play at the wedding," Judy said.

"Oh really, and what might that be?" Robert asked, sure that he would hate it.

"Lost In This Moment by Big and Rich, isn't that just perfect?" Judy said excitedly.

Robert tried to think of the song, when it finally came to mind he thought about it further for a second. It was a really good song, that he did like, he had to admit that to himself. But honestly, it really didn't fit him and Giselle, "Mom, hate to break it to you. But I don't think that would go over too well with Giselle."

"Well I can't see why not?" she said.

"Think about it Mom, that song has so much in it about the bride's family," Robert said matter of factly.

"And?" Judy asked.

"Umm…Mom, she doesn't _have_ any family besides me and Morgan," Robert said in a manor that said 'you already know that'.

"What? Robbie! Why didn't you tell me?" Robert held the phone away from his ear as she yelled.

"I thought you knew! I told you she wasn't from around here! You met her! I swear I told you when you were here!" Robert defended himself.

"Apparently not! Where could she be from that she doesn't have _any_ family," Judy asked.

Robert sighed, he had to explain this to his mother sometime or another, "Andalasia. It's a world called Andalasia."

"Anadalasia? A _world_? What on earth are you talking about Robbie?" she asked, completely bewildered.

"Nothing on earth! It's not on earth Mom! She fell through some magical well in Andalasia, came through a manhole in Manhattan, and I caught her after falling off the castle billboard," Robert explained, he knew she would think he was crazy.

"Robert Philip, you better stop telling me this nonsense right this moment! Tell me the truth," Judy scorned her son.

"Mom," Robert said seriously, "I'm not joking."

Silence buzzed across the line for a long time. "Mom, are you there?"

"Oh I'm here alright," Judy said after awhile. "I just don't understand."

"Look, can we talk about this later?" Robert asked as Giselle walked into the room behind him.

"Yeah…later," Judy said hesitantly, "Bye."

"Bye Mom," Robert said before hanging up the phone. He turned around to face Giselle. She looked perfect, her hair was up in a loose bun and she wore a red and grey baby doll style dress. Giselle always did things differently than everyone else. Most people would sleep in on Saturdays and when they eventually did wake up they would go around their house in pajamas. But not Giselle, no, she was different. She was Giselle.

"You slept in awfully late this morning," Giselle said with a smile.

Robert looked over at the clock, it read 10:34 AM. "Yeah, I guess I did," he said with a little yawn.

Giselle leaned in and kissed his cheek, taking a deep breath of his scent in. "Two weeks, exactly two weeks left," she said smiling.

"Yeah, just two weeks," Robert sighed, he suddenly almost pitied her now that his mom had him thinking about the fact that she had no family. But he couldn't help but smile, when she was happy he couldn't not be too.

"I bet that was what she was talking about with you," Giselle said, her smile slipping away a bit.

"How did you know?" Robert asked, still smiling brightly at her.

"I heard you," Giselle said softly, her smile had completely vanished now.

"How much?" Robert asked, his smile fading too.

"Enough," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…," Robert said pulling her into his arms.

"It's alright, I haven't had a family in a really long time. And the one I had wasn't the best. You and Morgan are all I want," Giselle said, a weak smile reappearing.

"You know what, we've never talked about you're life much. I mean, about your life in Andalasia. Your childhood," Robert said.

"It's not much to talk about really, I lived in the forest most of my life. Before that it has never been real clear to me, it doesn't matter. My only real family there was the animals," Giselle sighed, forcing a happier smile onto her face, "You have never said much about your life in Tennessee either, your childhood."

"Ha! Well there is a reason for that. I'm the second oldest out of five," Robert started.

"What? You said you only have three brothers," Giselle objected shaking her head.

"I know, I have a sister too," Robert pointed out.

"You never said anything about her before!" Giselle protested.

"She's the youngest, her name is Ashley. It goes Earl, me, Frank, Joe, then Ashley. She is six years younger than Joe, and Joe is five years younger than me. So she's, well…twenty-three this August," Robert said, doing the math in his head.

"Oh! I can't wait! I can't believe you never told me you had a sister before!" Giselle exclaimed.

"Yeah, well… she is a work of art. None of my brothers are married, but Ashley…," Robert sighed, "She got married when she was seventeen, her husband, John, died when she was twenty."

"That's terrible! I'm so sorry," Giselle said.

"Yeah well, Ashley had a lot of growing up to do. Especially when she found out she was pregnant a month after John died in his motorcycle accident. Her son, Jack, is about two and a half now," Robert explained.

"Wow, it must be so hard to go through that," Giselle said then added, "I guess you would know."

"Yeah, Ashley and I do have a little bit more experience with the bad side of life. I don't know what she thinks of it but I know that I wouldn't ever trade Morgan for a different past. I love her so much, she is worth the pain that I had to go through," Robert sighed.

"I know what you mean," Giselle said. After awhile of silence she spoke up again, "So you are thirty-four."

"Yeah, I am," Robert said, laughing a bit. "We never really talked about that either did we?"

"No, I guess we haven't," Giselle laughed.

"Do you know how old you are?" Robert asked.

"Robert, we are not dim witted in Andalasia, of course I know how old I am!" Giselle laughed, "I'm twenty-nine."

"Well how am I supposed to know how things work in Andalasia?" Robert asked, still laughing.

"Well, we don't have months, we only have the four seasons. We have the same years and days though," Giselle explained.

"So when was your birthday in Andalasia seasons? Maybe we can translate that into the months we use here," Robert suggested.

"The 8th of autumn was my birthday there," Giselle said.

Robert looked at the calendar on the refrigerator, he flipped to September. "Autumn begins on the 22nd of September, so your birthday would be September 30th!" he said triumphantly.

Giselle smiled at him as he marked the day on the calendar as her birthday. "When is your birthday?"

"August 19th," Robert said as he turned around to face her again.

"I guess you really do learn something new everyday," Giselle sighed as she leaned into Robert's arms.

"Heard that one at the studio?" Robert asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Uh huh," Giselle nodded. Robert leaned in and kissed Giselle lightly. He held her glance for a long time. Then Giselle broke the silence, "So you have a sister."

_This chapter was just kind of plain fluff, I hope you liked it. I figured we needed some more information on the both and I had been planning on just slipping the facts in randomly here or there but I couldn't figure out where! So the result of it was an informational pure fluff chapter. Gives you something to expect when they get to Tennessee. And the part about Lost In This Moment was purely because I LOVE that song and was thinking about making that the first song they dance to at the wedding. But then I realized it wouldn't work because the entire first verse is about how he sees her mom crying and watches her dad walk her down the aisle. So therefore I had to at least put it in the fan fic that it was ALMOST the song they dance to._


	36. Chapter 36

_All the facts from the previous chapter are completely random. Well, sort of. They are not based off anything in the movie Enchanted at all. They are related to my life though. For example; Robert's birthday is August 19__th__, which in real life is my sister's birthday. So that sort of thing is what made up my mind on the dates for stuff. Now the idea for Robert's sister's name, Ashley, came from the movie Junebug, where Amy Adams plays the character of Ashley. Ashley is a very troubled character in Junebug, and so will be Robert's sister Ashley. I just made up the fact that Andalasia has only the four seasons, not months. So I hope that answers some of your questions. Keep reading!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 36: Can't Wait_

Robert hung up his phone and turned to face Giselle. "Well, I've got the plans for the flight taken care of," he sighed, they had been making final finishing touches to the plans for the wedding. Judy had called again earlier to inform Robert of the many plans she had booked for their week there before the wedding. Giselle was happy that she was being included so mush in things before she even got there, but it was all a bit overwhelming for her.

"That's good," Giselle said, looking up from a family photo album she had been looking at. She was trying to learn everyone's names so she wouldn't be too confused once they were in Tennessee. It had turned out that almost all of Robert's family had lived in the small town of Clifton. His grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and even some second cousins. It was hard enough to memorize which of his brothers was which, but all of his cousins! It was just too much. She looked back down at the album frowning.

"Look, I know it'll be hard for you to learn all these people. But you'll do fine! I promise," Robert assured her. He walked across the room and sat on the couch next to her. "Here, I'll help you," he pointed to a picture of himself and a man that looked about the same age as he was whenever the photo was taken, which didn't too long ago. "That's me and Earl. He's thirty-six now. Most of the pictures in this album were taken not quite three years ago during a summer I spent in Tennessee with Morgan."

Giselle had just gotten out the album not but a few minutes ago so she was glad he was showing her who was who. She had only looked at the first few pages which were all Robert's cousins. "Alright, so that's Earl," Giselle repeated.

"And this," Robert said pointing to another picture is Joe and Frank. Joe is the one on the left, he's twenty-nine now. Frank is thirty-one this July."

"So Earl is the one with the colic, Frank has black hair like you, and Joe is the oddball with light brown hair," Giselle laughed, trying to make this as simple as possible.

"Uh huh," Robert nodded, he flipped the page in the album and pointed to a picture of a very heavily pregnant young woman, "This is Ashley before Jack was born."

Giselle stared down at the beautiful girl in the picture. She had long dark auburn-brown hair that fell in loose ringlets over her shoulders. The picture was taken when she was laughing at something her brother was doing that wasn't caught in the frame, "Oh she's gorgeous."

"Yeah, like I said, she sure is a work of art. But it's tough for her to live with my brothers. I mean, _I_ couldn't even stand living with them. And I'm a guy! Now she puts up with a lot. They definitely don't respect her the way she probably should be," Robert explained.

"What's she laughing at?" Giselle asked curiously.

"Me, I'm pretty sure I just pulled a chair out from behind Joe. Maybe it was Frank, I'm not sure," Robert said, trying to recall the memory.

"You never do that sort of thing here," Giselle mused.

"Yeah well, here I live with two females who I respect very much, and treat with care. Now with my brothers, well, you'll see. It's different with them," Robert said.

Giselle raised an eyebrow at Robert, "I can only imagine."

Robert pointed to another picture, "Here's my dad, Henry. He's the reason me and my brothers are master minds and pranks and pyro freaks."

"What does that mean?" Giselle asked.

"It means that he taught us everything we know about jokes and blowing stuff up," Robert laughed. "I remember the fourth of July that very summer. He set off so many fireworks at once we all thought the sky shattered. You should have seen it," Robert sighed. "Then there was the time when I was about sixteen. Ashley was five and had about a million barbie dolls. Dad hated those dolls so much. Mom wouldn't let him touch them though, because Ashley was always her precious little angel. But God, that girl was a little devil to us. She destroyed me and Frank's GI-Joe collection when she was three. So for that fourth of July Dad set up a plan with us guys and when dark started settling in we all went in and grabbed a hand full of those dreadful dolls and strapped 'em up to some bottle rockets. Heck! Joe even put one on a Roman candle! Oh man was the smell of burning rubber in the air that night. Ash cried for a week! We all got it bad from Mom, but it was so worth it."

Giselle smiled as she listened intently to Robert's family memories. She was fascinated by them really. The more he talked about his family, the more she wanted to meet them. Though she had to admit that she felt bad for Ashley. "That wasn't very kind of you," she said, though she was giggling.

"I know, but it was fun," Robert sighed. "Just think, today is the 4th. Only seven days till we leave," he said kissing Giselle's cheek.

"I can't wait," Giselle said, beaming over at Robert.

_Yeah, I know. It's a short chapter. Really short chapter. It's a sort of set up chapter. Setting up for the next big one. Hopefully you liked it anyway. Just some more background on the characters that will soon come into play in the story. If you have any questions I will try to answer them in the author's note in the next chapter. So review!_


	37. Chapter 37

_Okay, are you ready to rumble? Ha, just had to say that. Sorry, I have never ever read the Hardy Boys, heard about 'em though. I'm more of a Nancy Drew fan. There is no really personal reason he lives in TN, I just love the whole country thing, and the idea of having so much family so close together. I've always grown up with lots of family on the fourth of July down in the Southern tip of IL on the edge of Lake Egypt where my grandparents live. Loads of memories with fireworks and my cousins. The funny thing is that most of my family that came down and crowded the place for 4__th__ of July weren't really related to me. My grandpa was a colonel in the air force so most of these people were military family. Those of you who are connected to military in any way would know what I mean by 'military family'. Now the actual choice for the state of TN came from the fact that I have always wondered what it would be like to be immersed into a place where everybody talked so different and you felt like an oddball. Texas or North Carolina would have had the same sort of effect, but for some reason TN came to mind first. Maybe because of all those llama stories my sister's bff told me…(yes, llama stories. About stampeding llamas from Jenna's mamaw's house in TN) Anyway, I'm gunna start chapter 37 now._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 37: Flight_

"Mom! Mom get up!" Morgan said excitedly as she shook Giselle's shoulder. Giselle's eyes blinked open in the dark. She looked over at the clock that read 4:06 AM.

"I'm up, I'm up," Giselle said as she pushed the covers back and rolled out of bed. She saw Robert walk past the door as he walked down the hall, already dressed.

"Hurry! We're going to Mamaw's!" Morgan said pulling Giselle's hand.

"Alright, I'm going,' Giselle said heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

It was early in the morning before the sun had risen yet on June 11th. They had to catch their plane to the nearest airport to Clifton, Tennessee at 6:45 AM. They had packed the night before and the wedding gown had been sent first class to Robert's parents' house two days earlier just to be safe. Robert was rushing around the apartment making sure they hadn't forgotten to pack anything while Morgan got dressed and Giselle took her shower.

Giselle came back out into the hall in a towel, her hair damp. She went into their closet and pulled out the only dress she hadn't packed besides her huge white wedding dress in the very back. After putting on the white dress with pink floral print on it she headed out into the living room.

"Do we have everything?" she asked Robert as Morgan came out of the kitchen.

"I think so. We should get going now, we need some overlap time just incase the airport is really crowded," Robert said. Giselle nodded in agreement and they went to the apartment door where all of their bags were lined up along the wall. There was a ton of luggage, Giselle had packed the most. Robert picked up as many duffel bags and roller suitcases as he could handle. Giselle did the same, which left Morgan with her backpack and a small roller suitcase. Morgan pulled the door and held it open for her parents. Robert turned around and locked the door with his keys, having to set three bags down to do so.

"I'm so tired and yet so awake at the same time, "Giselle said as they sat in a taxi.

"Yeah, me too. But don't be nervous, Giselle. Everything is going to be great," Robert assured her, rubbing her arm with his hand. She had her hair in a half updo style, something simple because she hadn't had much time.

"I hope so, I really do," Giselle said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Morgan was having trouble keeping her eyes open on Giselle's other side.

"How long will the flight take?"

"About two hours, maybe a little more or a little less," Robert said as Giselle lifted her head again.

"That's good, I can wait that long," Giselle said promptly.

* * *

"Robert I cannot stand waiting this long!" Giselle said as they stood in another airport line after they had dropped off their luggage and now only had one small carry-on bag.

Robert gave a little laugh, "You didn't feel that way about it earlier."

"I didn't know it would take this long just to get to the airplane!" Giselle objected as they took a few steps forward. "This is crazy."

"Average airport traffic, nothing new to me, "Robert sighed as he stepped through a scanner."

Giselle followed him with Morgan's hand in hers. Morgan had not let go of Giselle since they got out of the taxi. Sure it had been more difficult to hold onto her when she was carrying all the bags, but she managed it. When the policeman next to the metal scanner nodded to them they continued on to another line.

"This should be the last one before we head over to wing C," Robert said as Giselle groaned. "You must be really tired."

"What makes you think that?" Giselle asked in a tone that said she definitely was tired.

"You're not normally this grouchy in the morning," Robert said smiling at her anyway.

"I'm sorry. I was just up so late last night packing that I didn't get much sleep before we had to wake up at 4:30. And I got up a little later than that even," Giselle sighed.

"You'll be able to sleep on the plane," Robert reassured her and walked up to the front desk.

"It is going really fast this time," Morgan piped up.

Giselle looked down at the little girl like she was crazy, "Fast? This is taking forever!"

"Usually it is a lot slower," Morgan said as she let out a big yawn. Giselle lifted Morgan up into her arms. Morgan instantly wrapped herself around Giselle and laid her head down on Giselle's shoulder. It felt so much better without all the luggage weighing Giselle, even Morgan seemed really light now. With Robert carrying their only bag now things were a lot simpler.

After talking to the desk attendant for awhile about flight information Robert led Giselle through a broad hallway with people rushing all around. Giselle was extremely careful to keep her eyes on the back of his head so she wouldn't lose sight of him. He was walking quickly, and with Morgan in her arms it was hard to keep up. Robert turned his head to make sure he hadn't lost Giselle before leading her onto an escalator.

"I'm not going to fast am I?" he asked as they stood on the escalator.

"Oh no, I'm fine," Giselle said shaking her head.

"Good, because we have to hurry if we want to make it," Robert said looking at his watch.

He stepped off the escalator and continued on his way with Giselle trailing behind him. When they finally got to where their plane was docking a flight attendant led them onto the plane. Giselle was completely fascinated by the tube that stretched out to the plane so that people could get on and off.

The flight attendant led them to their seats and Giselle took the on the inside by the window. She set Morgan down in the seat next to her so that Morgan would be between herself and Robert. Giselle scanned all the other planes through the window and was already amazed. And they hadn't even left the ground yet. Morgan fell asleep again instantly leaving Giselle and Robert to talk as they waited for the flight attendant to tell them when it was time for take off. Robert shoved the bag in the over head rack.

"It's so close, I can just feel it. I can't wait!" Giselle said happily.

"You'll fall asleep and we'll be there before you know it," Robert said as he sat back down. The plane was a smaller plane. On the right side it had two seats in each row and on the left side there were three seats in each row. They were on the left side, of course.

"I do hope not, I want to watch the whole way," Giselle sighed. The flight attendant came out of the pilot's cab again and explained everything about the flight and what to do during an emergency. When she finally finished the "fasten your seatbelts" sign came on and the engine roared louder.

Giselle squealed with excitement and glued her eyes to the window instantly. The plane started moving around to the runway where it went faster and faster until they were at an upward incline. She would have probably been bouncing in her seat if the force of the take off had not been pushing her back in her seat. Robert looked over at her, the excited look on her face made him smile. When the plane finally leveled out in the air when it reached its designated height. Giselle stared down at the earth below, "Wow, it looks like a checker board! Everything is squares and rectangles!"

"Yeah, it kind of does look like that," Robert agreed, grinning at her.

At this point she couldn't think about anything but the amazing view to worry about what Robert's family would think of her. Robert watched her awed expression for a long time. It took about half an hour for Giselle to fall asleep. Robert couldn't sleep though. Now that it was so close, he was starting to worry about what his family would think himself.

His mom already liked Giselle, he knew that. His dad never really did care what girls his sons went out with, and none of them besides Robert had ever gotten far enough into a relationship to get married. Frank had gotten engaged once, but that imploded. All his brothers were the sort to mistreat women. They weren't abusive at all, no, they were just disrespectful. That was what worried Robert, Giselle knew nothing about men that were like that. But there were three of them where they were headed now. Now if one of them made a single move on Giselle Robert would probably just throw a punch, simple enough. He could only imagine what Giselle would think if one of them moved on her at all. Robert had never done anything sudden to her really, he always made sure she was comfortable with a situation.

Joe was the one he was least worried about, he had always been better about treating women right. But Earl and Frank were a different story. They had been known to hang out in Hooters and harass waitresses. Robert was just hoping that maybe they would be a little self controlled around Giselle.

Ashley was and entire different story in herself too. Ever since John died she had closed up. She never went out anymore really, her family was her life. Besides, now she had a son to care for. A small two year old son that had no father. Jack was a good little kid, his mom made sure he was. Sure he was allowed to have fun with his uncles, who were the only male figures in his life besides his pappy. But Pappy wasn't much help on the kid's mind either. So basically it was up to Ashley to keep Jack in line. Ashley sheltered herself a lot. She didn't show what was inside or share her thoughts much. Robert thought of the picture where he had made her laugh. That was a rare moment. He remembered trying to cheer her up that entire day, only being successful by putting someone else through pain. That was Ashley, pain is her game. If it hurts it's working. She wasn't always that way. Only after John died was that the way she thought.

Robert worried that Ashley would be cold to Giselle. But that thought went away, Giselle could soften anyone up. She did it to him. Robert had been through the same situation as Ashley and it was only about a day before Giselle turned him around. He hoped that Giselle would turn Ashley around.

Amidst his worries Robert had managed to fall asleep at some point, only to wake up by the voice of the flight attendant. "Thank you for choosing America Airlines."

"Come on Dad!" Morgan said shaking her dad awake, "We're here!"

"Wha-?" Robert said quickly unbuckling himself and grabbing the bag from the overhead rack. Giselle was already standing up out of excitement. Her stomach was full of butterflies as she followed Robert into the aisle.

"I hope they like me," Giselle said softly.

* * *

"I'm gunna hate her," Ashley said as she stood in the airport next to her mother, "I just know it."

"Oh stop it Ashley! She's fine, better than Nancy or Debra. I can tell ya that," Judy said to her daughter. They had left Jack home with the guys knowing that he would easily bore while waiting.

"She's probably prettier'n me too," Ashley said stubbornly.

"Look, you better stop that and put a smile on for your brother! He's been worryin' over this and just wants her to feel comfortable. And she is _not_ going to feel comfortable with you actin' like this," Judy said. She noticed Robert coming up the ramp from the plane docking. She gave Ashley a sharp jab in the ribs with her elbow and smiled brightly, looking over at Ashley to see her do the same.

Ashley smiled against her will as she saw Robert. Soon after Robert came out into the open he turned to a redheaded woman who was holding Morgan's hand. Ashley felt a dirty look almost slide onto her face, but she stopped it and smiled again as Robert looked over their way again. Morgan let go of the woman's hand and ran into Judy's arms. 'Ha, see! She left you in one second,' Ashley thought to herself about the redhead.

Robert slid his arm around Giselle's waist knowing she was nervous as they walked toward his mom and sister. "Mom. Ashley. How's it at home?" he asked as he approached them.

"It's fine. It's good. It's great," Ashley said quickly hugging her brother so that he would get his arms off that…woman.

"This is Giselle, Giselle this is Ashley," Robert said as Ashley let him go.

"It's nice to meet you. Robert has said so many wonderful things about you," Giselle said warmly to Ashley.

"It's nice to meet you too," Ashley said, accidentally adding a hint of hostility to her voice.

"And Mom, you've met Giselle," Robert said as he hugged his mom. Morgan was hugging Ashley now.

"Uh huh, and it is great to see you again!" Judy said pulling Giselle into a hug after she was finished with her son.

After everyone was done hugging and Morgan had reattached herself to Giselle Judy sighed, "Well there's no doubt you're starving! Let's get back to the house and feed you! You three look like you haven't eaten in two days!"

Giselle blushed at this, only because it was true.

_The first author's note was really long so I'm going to try to cut to the chase here. Was it good? Did you like it? Sorry it took me so long to post. Review please!!_


	38. Chapter 38

_Sorry about the errors in chapter 37 again! Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter –evil laugh- or was it just a –happy laugh-? I won't tell you!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 38: Like a Deck of Cards_

"Robert has said so many wonderful things about you," Ashley whispered in a high-pitched voice mimicking Giselle, "I mean what is that about anyway? Who does she think she's fooling?" Ashley half slammed the car door shut as she climbed out of than minivan in the rock driveway.

"Stop it!" Judy whispered as Robert got out and went around to the other side of the car to let Giselle out. No one had talked the whole car ride home besides Morgan. Giselle had glued her eyes to the window as she awed over the countryside. Giselle had never seen anything of this world but the big city, so to see endless fields and farms like this just amazed her.

Giselle climbed out of the car as Robert held the door open for her, "Thank you." She took in the surrounding area. The large farmhouse was in the middle of corn and soy bean fields as far as the eye could see. The whole grassy plain amazed Giselle. There was a huge barn a ways from the house with cows and horses. She even spotted an animal that she could not name, which she would soon find out was a llama. The house was huge, it had two stories and was white with red shutters and a black roof. She almost felt silly with her dress on. Everyone around here was wearing simple clothes, tea-shirts, jeans, or overalls.

Morgan had already taken off to the wrap around porch where four men were sitting in chairs smoking cigarettes. A little boy slipped off his grandfather's lap and ran to Ashley. His hair was curly and black, freckles spread across his sun burnt face, he wore overalls with no shirt underneath. Ashley scooped him up into her arms.

"Is that my nephew? Is that Jack? Good God kid! You're getting so big!" Robert exclaimed as he walked up the driveway with Ashley, Jack giggled hysterically as his uncle tickled him. Giselle followed after a few moments of staring at everything and soaking it up. With no skyscrapers at all she had noticed how much brighter the sun seemed. She followed Robert up to the porch where his brothers were hugging him.

Giselle smiled nervously at them. There was Earl with the colic, Frank with dark hair like Robert, and Joe with light brown hair. She was proud of herself for remembering which was which. Joe was tickling Morgan, who was trying to escape him unsuccessfully. Frank was talking to Robert and Ashley was sitting next to Earl now telling him something or other. Giselle could tell by the way Ashley was glancing at her that she was talking about her, and she already felt unwanted in a way.

Morgan finally freed herself, still giggling, and ran to Giselle hiding behind her legs. Joe's eyes followed Morgan to Giselle, he hadn't particularly noticed her there before. He swallowed hard and jabbed Frank in the ribs. Frank looked over at Giselle too now, pausing what he was saying to Robert. They both sort of just stared at her, leaving Giselle in an uncomfortable position. Morgan had taken Giselle's left hand and was fiddling with the engagement ring on her finger. Robert looked over at his brothers suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

"Guys, this is Giselle. Giselle, these are my brothers," Robert said in a forced calm tone. Joe raised his eyebrows looking over at Robert.

"So you're the chick keeping Rob alive," Frank mused, there was a strange silence now on the porch.

"That's me," Giselle said smiling, though she was scared they already didn't like her.

"Well it's about time you landed another one," Joe said laughing. Ashley scowled at Joe and he quickly stopped laughing. Ashley disliked Giselle, but what she disliked more than her was her brothers disrespect for women. Giselle was no exception.

Judy came out of the screen door to the house again and noticed the situation, "Now you boys put yourself to use and go get bags out of the car!"

Robert was the first to stand, and soon after his brothers reluctantly got up and went off the porch out to the van. Giselle stepped to the side so the she wasn't in front of the three stairs anymore. She looked down at Morgan who smiled at her. Robert stopped before he followed his brothers off the porch and kissed Giselle's cheek.

"They don't like me, do they," Giselle whispered to him.

"Don't you worry, you're doing great," he said kissing her again and then going out into the driveway.

Judy walked over to Giselle's side, "Come on inside Dear, it's scorching out here."

Giselle followed Judy inside into the kitchen where she was making sandwiches. Ashley had stayed out on the porch with her dad. Giselle looked around the kitchen, which was adjoined to the dining room. The end of the table was covered with miscellaneous things such as papers and hats. The rest of the table was cleared off for eating space. The center countertop island had bar stools pulled up to it and a small television was on the counter across the way. The stove was an original gas burner stove. It was a normal family, homey-feeling kitchen.

Robert came in through the door carrying bags over his shoulders, "Which room?"

"Your old room," Judy said while she made the salami and roast beef sandwiches. Robert went on down the hall and up the stairs, Giselle followed him silently, curious to see the rest of the house. She walked carefully up the stairs and onto a landing, the first hall on the landing had three doors on the left side and a railing on the other side that looked down upon the front parlor of the house. They followed that hall and turned onto another where there were four doors on the right side, two on the left, and one at the end.

Robert pulled open the last door on the right and set the bags down inside the door. In the room there was a nicely made bed. There were two other doors in the room besides the one they came through and two windows that looked out over the farm.

"This was my old room, it wasn't ever this clean when I stayed in it though, mind you that. Mom has turned it more into a guest bedroom now, but I'm basically the only guest who ever sleeps in it," Robert said turning to Giselle. He pulled open one of the other doors, "This is the bathroom that all of us guys share. Ashley and my parents both have their own." He pulled open the other door, "And this is our closet."

Giselle smiled brightly, "It's very nice here."

"Nah, Mom just cleans real well before anyone comes to put on a good impression. Our bathroom is normally real gross but I'm sure she spent a good day or two and some elbow grease to get it looking acceptable," Robert said he led Giselle back out into the hall as Joe and Earl came in with more bags. Gesturing across the hall from their room where there were two doors Robert said, "This one on the left across the hall is Ashley's room and this one is Joe's on the right."

He turned around and pointed to the door next to their room, "This is another door to the bathroom, the one next to it is Earl's room, the one next to that is Mom and Dad's room, and the beside theirs was my grann's when she lived with us. But she died three years ago." Giselle gasped and Robert added, "Oh, it's fine. She lived a long happy life. Or happy as happy as it gets around here. Now her room is my mom's 'special area'."

"Special area?" Giselle mused.

"Don't ask. It's like an office sort of place, but I don't know what she does in there besides making stupid doilies," Robert said. "Down at the end of the hall is the storage closet. Just stuff that doesn't have a place being anywhere else."

He started walking back down the hall gesturing for Giselle to follow him, he turned onto the other hall with the railing on one side and three doors on the other. Robert pulled open the first door they came upon, "This is the extra room where Morgan normally stays, she probably will this time too."

Giselle nodded to show she was paying attention, "It's so big here! I've never seen any home like this. Well, not including the palace in Andalasia, but I never got to go inside there."

"Yeah, well when live outside the city you can have big houses like this. In New York you won't find much past small apartments and lofts for your average home. Now if you're really well off you might be able to afford something bigger in the city, but we don't have that," Robert explained before pulling open the next door. "This is Jack's room, it used to be his nursery, but they recently redid it since he was getting bigger," Robert said. He opened the last door, "This is the 'nothing room'. It has nothing in it and probably never will. We have always called it the Nothing Room, ever since we were little mom would tell us she just hadn't gotten around to doing anything with it yet. Eventually we ended up just naming it the Nothing Room and it stuck. Now if you were to ask Mom she'll still tell you she just hasn't gotten around to doing anything with it yet, but I wouldn't believe that it if it was for the life of me."

Giselle laughed as Robert explained the Nothing Room. "So what do you do in it?"

Robert stared at her blankly for a few seconds and then almost coldly said, "Nothing." Five seconds later they burst out laughing hysterically. They finally sighed after catching their breath from laughing so hard, "No, I'm serious we really don't do anything in there! When I was a teenager I used to take my girlfriends in here when I didn't want to show them my terribly dirty room, but we don't ever really do anything in there!"

"Your girlfriends?" Giselle said, raising an eyebrow at Robert.

"Don't give me that look! Of course I had girlfriends! Your not the only woman who's ever been attracted to me," Robert said, laughing a little.

"Well, obviously not, you _do_ have a daughter," Giselle said, her eyebrow still raised at him.

"Anyway! That's the Nothing Room," Robert said quickly changing the subject.

"It's not like it's something you can hide, Robert," Giselle sighed following him back down the stairs.

Robert turned around midway down the stairs to face her, "I know, I'm not trying to. I love you Giselle, all those other girls…they're nothing compared to you. I can't imagine life without you." He kissed her softly on the lips.

Giselle nodded slightly, "I know, I trust you. I love you."

He smiled at her and lifted his hand to touch her soft cheek, "Good. Let's back to everyone else now."

Joe stood next to Earl, they watched the scene going on from the top of the stairs. He turned to face Earl, "Who the hell does he think he is? I mean seriously! He's playin' that girl like a deck of cards! He's got her in the palm of his had. He ain't no better'n us! I ain't seein' why she likes him so much either. He ain't nuthin' great."

"Sure he's playin' her like a deck of cards! Who wouldn't? Face it Joe, you're just jealous cause you think she's pretty hot," Earl laughed giving Joe a shove towards the stairs that Giselle and Robert had just left.

"Yeah, well I don't like the way he seems to think he's better'n us. Cause he ain't."

_Is our little Joe and little jealous? Hmmm…what kind of stunt can I pull with this? You just keep thinking about that and I'll keep writing. Not to mention I want you to review! Sorry about the hold up on this chapter!_


	39. Chapter 39

_I can't think of much to say right now…I'm reading the book __Julie & Julia__. It's really good, I can relate to Julie Powell with her inner drive to keep cooking those recipes. She says she has to do it for her "bleaders" which is what she calls her readers. But I know the way she feels about it. It is the same way I feel about me fanfic. I just have to keep writing this! I also can't wait till the movie for __Julie & Julia__ comes out next year because Amy Adams is the main Julie, the main character, so you know it will be great! _

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 39: That Sort of Thing_

"Did you have fun today?" Giselle asked Morgan as she sat on the edge of Morgan's bed in the room Morgan was staying in.

"Yeah, it's always fun here. Pappy always good stories to tell me, they're just as good as yours, but they're always a lot different," Morgan explained as she lay under the covers. Only the lamp on the bedside table was on.

"I bet so! I wonder what your mamaw has planned for us tomorrow. She sure did keep me busy today! I mean, after we finally got unpacked she had me help cook dinner, which I am always happy to do," Giselle said smiling down at the little girl.

Morgan yawned widely, "I was busy today too!"

"Oh really, what were you up to anyway?" Giselle asked.

"Uncle Frank and Pappy and me went out to the barn and I helped them feed the cows and horses. Uncle Frank said that if I wake up early enough tomorrow I can go out and help him get eggs from the chickens," Morgan explained.

"Sounds like fun!" Giselle said, she looked over at the alarm clock which read 9:12. "Well, it's getting pretty late Sweetie and you need to get your sleep if you want to help Uncle Frank get those eggs in the morning!"

"Goodnight Mommy, I love you," Morgan said and kissed Giselle's cheek.

"I love you too, Morgan," Giselle said and kissed Morgan's forehead, "Do you want me to leave the light on?"

"Yeah," Morgan said, yawning again.

"Alright," Giselle stood and walked to the door, "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." She shut the door quietly.

"Mommy!" Morgan called as the door clicked shut.

Giselle opened the door again, "Yeah Sweetie?"

"Can you leave the door open a crack too?" Morgan asked quietly, what almost looked like fear was in her eyes.

"Of course," Giselle said smiling at the little girl, "I'll be downstairs for awhile if you need me." Morgan nodded and Giselle shut the door again, leaving it open about five inches.

Giselle turned around and bumped into someone, jumping backwards. She looked up and noticed it was Ashley, "I'm so sorry! I should watch where I'm going better! I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Ashley said, she was aware that she should be the one apologizing for listening in on Giselle and Morgan, but she didn't. "I should probably watch where I go too. I was just coming out of Jack's room from putting him to bed."

Giselle smiled weakly, "Look, I really am sorry. I mean I know you don't know me and I don't know you, and that's weird. If I'm intruding in anyway at all I don't mean to. I just…I just really really love your brother."

Ashley studied Giselle, she could tell the woman was really trying hard. And it had to be hard, with having Ashley herself to be so hard on her. Not to mention her brothers, they weren't any smooth sailing either. "I know," Ashley said nodding, "I know you do. I can tell. And he loves you too. So does Morgan. I mean, she's already calling you mom! How do you do that?"

"I don't know, I guess it just…well, it's all a really long story," Giselle sighed.

Ashley nodded, then smiled. And it was a real smile this time. "I bet it's an interesting one. I mean, you're so different! Not in a bad way! Just the way you act, it's so…different. It's like you were some… some sort of fairytale princess." Ashley looked at Giselle, "God, Robert loves you so much. I just don't get it." Her eyes started tearing up.

"Are you alright? Did I do something?" Giselle jumped to ask, she was scared she had done something wrong. She would never want to hurt anyone's feelings.

"No, no, you're fine…it's just that…I haven't had that in a long time. Well, it hasn't really been a long time at all," Ashley sniffed a bit, "I'm only twenty-three." She started crying.

Giselle didn't know what to do. Or if it was her place to do anything at all, "I'm sorry, I really am. I…I didn't mean anything."

"It's not you," Ashley sniffed, wiping her eyes, "It's not you're fault. I'm just jealous, don't mind me."

"Jealous? What of?" Giselle asked, taken aback.

"Of you! Of Robert! You two are just perfect! And the way he looks at you, God, you've got no idea! It's just those stupid little things like that that get to me! I mean, people take that sort of thing for granted! But when you don't have it anymore it's like…wow. And you feel so stupid and unwanted! I just…I just want that again! I want someone to look at me like that. To care about me like that. I'm only twenty-three! I shouldn't have to worry about this! It shouldn't have happened! And…and dammit it was my fault too! I asked him to go get those damn dough nuts for Mom! On Christmas Eve! I should have known better! I should have known…," Ashley set of like a firecracker, and at first Giselle didn't understand at all what she was trying to say. But then she knew, Giselle knew what Ashley was talking about soon enough. Ashley suddenly stopped and looked at Giselle, who was beginning to look troubled. She watched Giselle bite her bottom lip a bit.

"I got hit by a car."

"What?" Ashley asked, taken aback by this.

"Robert has told me so much about you and what you have been through. And it is just now that I realize why he cares so much about you and likes you so much. You two have been through just about the same things. I mean…you really have. And I bet he knows exactly how you feel. Me, maybe not. But him, yeah, just go ask him," Giselle said.

"You got hit by a car?" Ashley asked, still wide eyed over it.

"That's not the point--," Giselle started only to get cut off again.

"So that's why he looks at you like that so much…," Ashley said, mostly to herself.

"What?" Giselle asked.

"He looks at you like…as if someone might take you away from him. As if he has to make sure you are all right. Almost like you might…get hurt if he doesn't protect you," Ashley said, then sighed, "God you're so lucky to have a guy like him. And he's lucky to have a girl like you."

Giselle swallowed, she didn't like to think about the hospital. She hated hospitals, "Well it's no walk in the park. Getting hit by a car, I mean."

"I would think not," Ashley said. After a few seconds of silence Ashley started again, "You sound so interesting! I mean, everything about you! I want to know everything about you!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Giselle said, waving off the idea.

"Oh but I would! Come to my room and tell me! Please?" Ashley begged.

Giselle sighed, "No really, you would _not_ believe me." She turned and headed for the stairs again to go back to everyone else.

Ashley followed her, "Why not? I mean, it's not like you would tell me something stupid like you were a princess or something."

Giselle gave a little snort, "You'd be surprised what I would tell you if I told you the truth about me."

"What does that mean?" Ashley asked as she followed Giselle's quick pace down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs before they walked back into the kitchen Giselle abruptly turned to face Ashley again, "It would be like tell a six year old a bed time story."

Ashley's face scrunched up trying to contemplate that as Giselle continued into the kitchen. She shrugged and followed her again.

"Hey Honey, did Morgan go to sleep fine?" Robert said looking up from a game of poker that he and his brothers and dad had been playing to see Giselle come back into the room with Ashley not too far behind her.

"Yeah, she was fine," Giselle said kissing Robert's cheek.

"How'd you manage that? She always gives me a hard time about going to bed when we're here," Robert said kissing Giselle too.

"I don't know, I talked to her a bit and she didn't seem to mind too much when I left," Giselle said. Robert scooted over in his chair to make room for Giselle to sit with him. She nestled in close to him.

"I don't know how you do it, Giselle. I just wish she would do all that stuff for me," Robert sighed.

Giselle let out a wide yawn, "I do love the noise of those bugs."

"You mean the cicadas?" Frank asked as he laid down some cards on the table.

"If that's what they're called, then yeah," Giselle said, she leaned her head on Robert's shoulder.

"Are you gunna be able to stay awake there?" Robert asked Giselle.

"I'll be fine," Giselle said, though her eyelids were starting to feel heavy.

"We can go to bed if you want," Robert suggested.

"He wants to," Earl whispered nudging Joe in the ribs with his elbow. Joe scowled, out of jealousy.

"That would be good," Giselle said, lifting her head.

"Looks like I'm out then," Robert said, folding his cards by laying them down on the table.

"Oh come on!" Frank said, "I've got a good hand this time!"

"Thanks for telling us," Joe laughed, "We're not quitting yet."

Robert stood up and Giselle did the same. "Hey, I'm going to ask your mom something. I'll be up in a minute," Giselle said quietly. Robert nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

Giselle went out to the porch where Judy was sitting on a chair smoking. "Can I talk to you?"

Judy looked up at Giselle, blowing a cloud of smoke out she smiled, "Sure, sit down. Tell me what's on your mind."

Giselle sat in a chair across from Judy, she let out a loud sigh, "Am I doing this right?"

"Do what right, dear?"

"This. You know…," Giselle trailed off.

"You're doing everything right, don't you worry 'bout a thing," Judy assured her.

"Good, because all of this makes me feel…out of place," Giselle sighed. "I don't know if I'm forcing myself in too fast or what. I just don't know."

"Well I think you are doing just fine," Judy said smiling at Giselle. "With everything. With Robert. With Morgan. With Ashley. You're doing fine."

Robert walked up the stairs and started towards his and Giselle's room. Ashley followed him and caught him in the hall. "Robert!"

Robert whirled around on the landing by the railing, "What?"

Ashley just looked at him for awhile. After a few moments she spoke, "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Robert said nodding, "I really do."

"She's perfect for you y'know. You're pretty damn lucky to have her," Ashley said.

"I know," Robert said.

"What is it with you? You sure ain't talkin' much," Ashley exclaimed.

"Ash, we both know it's you who's trying to say something you're not," Robert said.

Ashley leaned against the railing and sighed, "I know. It's just that I was talkin' with her and she said that you have said so much about what I've been through to her. She said that she knew why you liked me so much. She said it was because we've been through all the same stuff. I just don't know Rob, I really don't. You're always lookin' at her like she was… gunna leave or something."

"I've only known her for about two and a half months Ashley, but let me tell you this. We have been through so much together. I love her and I've been too close to losing her too many times. Heck! We almost lost Morgan once! Life has been tough, yet it has been so easy and simple. I don't know how to explain it better than with something someone once told me," Robert said.

"What's that?" Ashley asked.

"Everybody has problems. Everybody has bad times. Do sacrifice all the good ones because of them?" Robert recited.

"That's so true," Ashley sighed. "I just wish I had more good times to make it worthwhile."

"What about Jack? Huh Ash, what about him? Is he not worth it?" Robert asked rhetorically.

"Well yeah but—."

"And you know that John would never want to leave you! I know you know that! You're twenty-three, Ash! You're life isn't over. You're ending it. You don't have to do this to yourself," Robert cut her off.

Ashley stared at the ground quietly for a long time. "What happened to her? I mean, when you almost lost her."

"Which time?" Robert asked with a little chuckle, though it really wasn't a funny topic at all.

"All of them," Ashley said.

"Ha, well where do I start? Umm, the first time was when she was poisoned, but we won't go into detail on that one. The second time was the day after I broke my arm. She was going across the street to pick up Morgan from a friend's apartment by herself when a speeding taxi hit her. She spent a week in the hospital after that, her heart stopped once, we found out she had an early stage of breast cancer, got the breast cancer tumor out, and she couldn't keep any food down. When she could walk again a week later we brought her home but she couldn't keep food down and was puking like crazy. Oh yeah, then she had an episode and went to the studio while she was still sick like a day or two after she came back from the hospital and fainted. So her assistant took her back to the hospital where she had to stay for the rest of that week. After she came back from the hospital that time she was actually okay until near the end of May. Then these crazy nightmares she had been having came back that nearly always lead to something bad. Turned out the day after she had the nightmare she woke up with a 103.5 degree fever, Morgan didn't take this very well at all. We discovered these chest pains Giselle has been having for awhile now and you'll be able to tell when she has one, she's not done with those. Oh, then the next thing wasn't almost losing Giselle but Morgan got kidnapped! Doesn't that sound fun? You may have heard about it on the news. But we got her back. I'd have to say that the last bad thing that happened was Giselle fainting for no apparent reason in the back of our closet when we were playing hide and seek with Morgan. After we woke her up she could remember absolutely nothing for a few minutes, which scared me to death. But that's about it so far. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if she was scared of life from now on. But she's not. She charges straight at it. She's strong like that. I'm proud of her, but sometimes I get scared for her, y'know. It's tough, but it's not over. That's the problem. It's not over. Half that stuff I told you about is still a problem that we are just avoiding. It's all one big bridge we have to cross. But yeah, if that's the sort of stuff you wanted to know…now you know it," Robert finished finally.

Ashley just stared at him for awhile. "Wow."

"Really? Wow? That's it? I have to say that I did say that a lot during all of this. I know I may seem sort of finicky about all of this but if I don't talk about it as if it's all a joke…well let's just say I don't like talking about any of it much at all. But since you asked I supposed that I should have told you the best way I know how to," Robert sighed.

"I'm sorry," Ashley said, looking down at her feet, ashamed.

"What for?" Robert asked.

"You might not have noticed but when you guys first got here I wasn't exactly the nicest I've ever been. Giselle is just so nice about everything though! And it's impossible not to like her. She doesn't deserve all those bad things to have happened to her. I mean, seriously. I can only imagine what it would be like in a hospital like that," Ashley said.

"She hates hospitals. She's so scared of them, the needles, and the idea of death. But she fights it. I think it's the hospital and the idea of death lurking around the corner that started these nightmares she has. And I do my best to protect her from this stuff happening, but there's only so much I can do," Robert sighed.

"I know what you mean," Ashley said. She turned her head to see Giselle come up the stairs.

"There you are, I was starting to think you got lost," Robert said, smiling brightly as Giselle walked over to them.

"Apparently not," Giselle said smiling as Robert kissed her head.

"You ready to go to bed?" he asked Giselle, rubbing her arm. She nodded to him and headed on down the hallway.

Robert turned to Ashley one last time and said quietly, "And you just don't know when that sort of thing is going to happen."

_Pretty long chapter, huh? I think it's my longest yet! I like it because it has a lot of verbal interactions between the different characters. I hope you liked it. Tell me about it in a review! Now I have to go to bed, it's 2:40 AM!!_


	40. Chapter 40

_Want another chapter? Well I suppose I could whip up a pretty good one for chapter 40. I mean, with this break from angst you must have some sort of idea of what will be in it! I mean, you can't be completely oblivious to what I could be planning. Oh, and I counted, chapter 39 is the longest chapter so far! And it doesn't have any angst! Isn't that amazing? –feels forehead- Maybe I'm sick. I do hope not._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 40: Right Here_

"How was your day?" Giselle asked as she sat down on the edge of their bed in Robert's pajamas.

"Oh, nothing special. Just catching up with the guys really," Robert said as he sat up against the headboard of the bed, "Mom sure did keep you busy though."

"Yeah, I don't mind though. It's better than not doing anything. What were you and Ashley talking about?" Giselle asked as she lay back on the pillow.

"Just stuff, you know. Family stuff," Robert sighed looking down at Giselle.

"Like what?" Giselle laughed scooting closer to Robert.

"Nothing, really," Robert insisted trying not to look anywhere but at Giselle. He knew that if he looked at her she would make him tell her.

"Robert," Giselle said quietly looking up at him, "Why won't you tell me?"

Robert sighed and looked down at Giselle, he reached a hand out and laid it gently on her cheek. He slid it around her back and pulled her up towards him. Kissing her gently and he held on to her tightly with his arms wrapped around her.

Giselle pulled back and whispered, "Robert, you're scaring me."

"We were talking about you. She asked how I almost lost you. And I told her, about every single time. Every single time I was even the slightest bit scared that I might lose you. I even left out some of the smaller times because there were so many. Giselle, that stuff really makes you think," Robert said quietly. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

"There were really that many times?" Giselle breathed.

Robert nodded, his eyes were growing watery, "Giselle, I swear if anything like that happens again I won't leave your side for a second. Even now while you're fine I have trouble letting you do stuff on your own like you do. But I can't stop you. I can't do anything. I just have to let you go."

"No you don't," Giselle whispered quietly, "Robert, I will always be with you. I don't mean to get in all the trouble I do."

"I know. But you have been through so much recently, and not once since the accident have you been scared to do something! I've been scared to do stuff, but not you. Like that street. I couldn't cross it. But as soon as you got over your sickness you stood right up and walked to work! I don't know how you do it Giselle. I really don't. You amaze me," Robert said.

Giselle's blue eyes glinted in the faint light from the lamp. "I_ am_ scared though."

Robert kissed Giselle again, he opened his eyes as he stopped to see hers still shut. His lips brushed against hers as he spoke, "I would never expect you to not be. But I'm here. I'm here for you Giselle. I promise that I will _always_ be here for you. No matter what happens."

Giselle opened her eyes as Robert stopped talking again. She blinked a tear out of her eye that slid down her cheek perfectly and fell to the sheets.

"Don't worry, I've got you," Robert said softly, kissing her again a little more intensely.

Giselle kissed him back and slid her arms around his neck. She broke off and looked up into Robert's eyes, "What about you? Who's got you?"

Robert smiled at her, "How did you know that Superman is my favorite movie?"

"That time, in the hospital. When I was unconscious and you were talking to me. You said that in the movie Superman Returns she tells him while he was unconscious that the boy is his son. And he heard her. And I heard you. I made a point to see both the original Superman and Superman Returns after that," Giselle whispered quietly. The corners of her mouth curved into a bright toothy smile. "You keep them on the shelves."

"I know…," Robert said hesitantly. He shook his head, "Giselle, you're amazing. I don't have a clue how you do what you do."

"I'm not sure that I do either. I'm just…I'm just myself. It's nothing special. I don't try. I just…just am," Giselle said, whispering the last part.

"And I love you just being you. Don't ever try to be anyone else," Robert said, kissing her again. He laid her back down, resting her head gently on the pillow. His hand was on her cheek.

"I won't. I promise," Giselle whispered her eye lids becoming too much of a burden. She was asleep within the next minute.

Robert reached gently across her and turned the lamp off. He laid back, pulling Giselle close to him. And he fell asleep like that, with his arms around her.

* * *

Giselle held tightly to something. There was no ground beneath her feet. She looked up to see her hands clenching some sort of ledge, she looked down and saw a tile floor not but ten feet beneath her. Squeezing her eyes shut tight she let go and fell, expecting to hit the floor painfully soon. But she didn't. She never hit the floor. Giselle opened her eyes and looked down as she fell, her heart was in the pit of her stomach and she felt extremely light headed. Beneath her was nothing. Nothing for as far as she could see, the floor had vanished.

She shut her eyes tight again and a flash of yellow came into her vision. An earsplitting cry filled her ears as she hit hard pavement. She opened her eyes and looked around, but now all she saw was the black of asphalt and the red of blood.

"Giselle!" Robert shook Giselle, trying to wake her up from her nightmare. He had woken when she screamed a few seconds earlier.

Her eyes flew open and she found herself panting in the dark. Robert's silhouette was over her and she trembled terribly. He pulled her into his lap as she cried, running his fingers through her hair and rocking her gently back and forth.

"Shhh, you're okay. I'm right here. I've got you," Robert tried to comfort her. He reached over and turned the lamp on.

Giselle clung to Robert as she cried quietly into his shirt. In his lap sideways with her knees pulled up close to her chest and Robert's arms around her, she was scared. But she felt safe with him holding her. Her sobs resided to whimpers, her head buried in Robert's shoulder.

The door opened a crack and Robert looked up. Ashley's figure appeared in the doorway. She mouthed the words noiselessly to Robert, "Is she alright? What happened?"

Robert had worried it might have woken someone else too when Giselle screamed, but it wasn't her fault. "Nightmare," Robert mouthed back.

Giselle looked up at Robert, noticing his focus on something. She followed his eyes to the door and to Ashley. She felt her cheeks grow hot and her face go red. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry, think I'm the only one who heard. It's fine," Ashley said. She swallowed hard, seeing Robert hold Giselle like that…It brought back memories, bad and good. She started to back out of the door and close it.

"Ashley," Robert said as the door was only a crack open.

Ashley hesitantly opened the door again to see Robert and Giselle, "Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone, please…It's just one of those things," Robert said.

Ashley nodded, "I won't, don't worry."

The door clicked shut and Giselle looked up at Robert with puffy red eyes, "What do we do? I can't stop them."

"I don't know, Giselle. I don't know," Robert sighed.

Ashley stood outside the door, listening to them. She felt slightly guilty eavesdropping like this, but she wanted to find out what was going on. The worry wafting off of their voices was enough to make her worry.

"It's not my fault," Giselle cried, her shoulders shaking.

"Shhh, I know. It's not your fault. There's nothing you can do. It's just a bad dream, it doesn't matter," Robert comforted her.

"It's not just a bad dream, Robert. It's worse than that. And it w-won't stop…it won't stop," Giselle sobbed shakily.

Robert kissed Giselle's head as he rocked slowly. "It's not your fault. Don't worry about it. Honey, there's nothing you can do."

Ashley bit her lip. She hadn't realized how serious this really was earlier. When Robert had told her that Giselle had nightmares that nearly always led to something bad she had imagined it differently. But this was the real deal. It was true. Giselle really did have nightmares that scared everyone.

"I just want them to stop. But they won't. And they…they just get worse! I don't know what to do," Giselle whispered.

"Shhh, there's nothing you can do. It's not your fault," Robert whispered.

Ashley couldn't take this anymore. She turned around and went into her room. She had heard enough of that to last her awhile. The way Giselle acted made sense. The way she wouldn't tell Ashley things because she said she wouldn't believe her. She was probably right. Giselle's situations were serious, and almost unbelievable until you witness them. But Ashley hadn't heard the least believable of these yet. And there was no way she would have believed it.

Giselle closed her eyes and buried herself in Robert's arms. She cried softly into his shirt, which was getting quite soggy. Robert continued to rock slowly back and forth, his left arm around Giselle and his right hand running his fingers through her hair.

Soon Giselle was only sniffling. She lifted her head to look at Robert, wiping her eyes she laughed, "Bet I look real pretty right now."

Robert smiled at her brightly, "You're always beautiful to me." He kissed her forehead and held her head close to him.

Giselle closed her eyes and simply lost herself in the moment. When he finally loosened her grip on her she just continued to rest her head on his chest. She sighed, and without looking up at him, whispered, "It was different this time."

"What was different?" Robert asked softly.

"The dream."

"What about it?"

"You know how I told you that there was a person that seemed to be haunting my other dreams? Well, they weren't there this time," Giselle whispered.

"Then what was it this time?" Robert questioned, in a soothing way.

"I fell. I fell and I never hit the ground. Well, not for a very long time. And when I did…," Giselle trailed off.

"When you did what?" Robert encouraged her.

"Well, thinking about it…I really never did hit the _ground_. Something hit me out of the air…and knocked me to the ground," Giselle said hesitantly, recounting the dream.

"What knocked you out of the air?"

"A taxi."

Robert took his hand and softly pulled Giselle's chin up to make her eyes meet his. "A taxi?"

Giselle nodded, "I bright, yellow taxi."

"And you said it knocked you to the ground?" Robert repeated.

"Yes. It knocked me to the pavement. And I couldn't see anything but red and black…It was exactly like…" Giselle bit her lip as her eyes started watering up.

"You're okay, I'm right here. That won't happen again, I promise," Robert hushed her pulling her into his arms again.

"It was so real though," Giselle whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm right here. I'll always be right here."

_-scratches head- Have I already made a chapter called Right Here? It rings a bell but I'm not sure. I'll check later and change the name if I did. Anyway, I'm really disappointed in my reviewers! Only four comments on chapters 38 and 39 combined! Maybe Sunday just isn't the best day to update after not updating for a week. OMG! I got the 100 Most Beautiful People issue of People Magazine, and guess who made it! Amy Adams! I wish they were numbered, but they aren't, so I don't know where she is on the list. On my list she is number 1 of course! But it just makes me feel special because everyone says I look like EXACTLY like her, so it is kind of like putting me on the 100 Most Beautiful People list! Only not quite the same…But I will be on it for real someday. I can promise you that. This fan fic is actually being written by future famous actress Kat Dierksen ((moi)) So you should feel really special to be among the original people to have read it! Heck! Maybe someday I can get this published by Disney and then you will feel REALLY special!_


	41. Chapter 41

_Well, I suppose since you asked me to post soon that I will. NOW! I never thought my name was that catchy! I mean, I've always wished I had a different last name. But hearing someone else tell me my name is catchy makes me feel special. So thanks! Kat is actually short for Katryn, which is unique I guess. Not Katherine. Katryn. K-A-T-R-Y-N. No "h". Katryn Breanna Dierksen. OMG! I just realized that not including our middle names, me and Amy Adams have the same amount of syllables in our names! But since Amy Lou Adams is her full name and my full name is Katryn Breanna Dierksen we don't actually have the same amount of syllables in our full names. Oh well! I still love her! And I'm already sure that I will meet her someday!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 41: Embarrassed_

"Look, Giselle, today a bunch of Rob's cousins are comin' over and we're just gunna be hangin' 'round the house today. Tomorrow I was thinkin' you, Ashley, and me could go out. Wednesday I've got a little bridal shower planned out for you to meet everyone," Judy explained to Giselle as she flipped bacon on a skillet.

"Good start for a Monday," Giselle yawned, sitting on a bar stool at the center counter island in a yellow noodle-strapped dress that went fell right above her knees. No one else in the entire house was up yet, the sun was just peeking over the horizon at 5:30.

"You're awfully tired, want some coffee?" Judy offered.

"Oh, no thank you. I don't drink coffee, never did get into that habit. I did try it once, just not my thing," Giselle waved off the idea.

"Well can I get you anything at all?" Judy suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I get up this early everyday. I just… didn't sleep to well last night," Giselle sighed fiddling with the edge of her dress.

Judy looked up from the skillet again to look at Giselle, noticing and uncomfortable look in her eyes. "You alright?"

"It's nothing, really, don't worry about it," Giselle tried to convince her.

"If you say so, but Hun, if you ever wanna talk 'bout stuff you know you can come to me," Judy said as she took the bacon out of the skillet with a spatula and onto laid out newspaper, then putting more uncooked slivers of bacon into the pan.

Giselle looked up from her dress at Judy, her eyes beginning to water. A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, it's just that…I've got a lot going on."

Judy looked at Giselle, trying to understand what she was trying to say.

"Well, more like a lot going wrong," Giselle said with a little forced laugh as she wiped her eyes again.

"What is it? I mean, is it you and Robert? Ashley?" Judy tried to get Giselle to just tell her what was wrong.

"No, no, no it's not that at all. I've got a lot going wrong with myself. Don't take this the wrong! I mean it in the most literal sense," Giselle sniffed.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked, having been completely confused by now.

"Umm, ha, I don't know where to start really. I guess it's all after affects of the accident. Which I don't know how to tell you about. I mean, Robert obviously hasn't told anyone but Ashley. Which I don't think is right, you all should know. It's nothing to hide. It's just…hard and painful to explain I guess. I suppose Robert was just trying to protect me in a way," Giselle went on and on, unable to just come out and say it.

"Accident? What? What are you talking about Dear?" Judy questioned.

"Well, umm…," Giselle paused quietly. Then all the sudden just blurted it out loudly, "I got hit by a car."

Judy's eyes widened, "What? When was this! It surely couldn't have been too recent, you sure look fine! How could Robbie keep that from us? From his mother? That's not the sort of thing you hide! It must have been after I visited, because you were fine then, and-."

"Judy," Giselle said, cutting her short, "Robert doesn't talk about it. And neither do I. But you are family, and I know that you have the right to know about it. Apparently Robert had gotten that sort of idea too because he told Ashley last night before we went to bed. He couldn't have been planning to not tell you for too much longer if he would tell Ashley."

"I know," Judy sighed, "It's just that that is a really big deal. And to think that he couldn't have called and told me. Or even tell me the few times that we've talked on the phone!"

"The people that had to know found out, like the people at my studio. And since Morgan was at a friend's house when it happened the friend's mom had to know. But besides that, we haven't said a word about it to anyone! It's just hard…to talk about…to even think about really! Actually…," Giselle trailed off quietly, "this is the first time that I have said anything about it to anyone but Robert…"

"When did this happen?" Judy asked quietly, knowing that this was obviously a very sensitive topic for Giselle.

"Umm…well, let me think. Wait, I think…I think it was actually only two or three days after you left to come back here after dropping in on Robert!" Giselle exclaimed, just now realizing it for herself.

"You're kidding!" Judy exclaimed.

"Oh! But I'm not! Robert broke his arm the day before it happened! It was really hard for us. Robert basically lived in that hospital room with me, pretty much every time I was awake he was there. I wouldn't know about when I was sleeping, but yeah!" suddenly, for Giselle, talking about it with Judy wasn't all that bad. So long as she didn't think about the experience itself but rather the facts about it.

"My goodness! I can't believe I never knew. I'm so sorry Giselle, I didn't know, I had no idea! That explains so much," Judy didn't realize she had just run the conversation into cold waters with the last thing she had said.

Giselle swallowed and looked down at her dress again and whispered, "I bet it does."

"Giselle, dear, I didn't mean that," Judy said, realizing what she had said wrong.

"I did sort of tell Ashley first, before Robert did, I mean. But I wouldn't tell her anything about it. So she asked Robert, and he said that he told her more than what I did," Giselle said as she fiddled with her dress again. She looked out the window to see the sun had progressed a lot, she glanced at the clock, which now read 6:02.

Robert rolled over in bed, squinting his eyes open. When he didn't see Giselle he sat up with a jolt, a rush of energy hitting him. He looked around the room searching for her, unsuccessfully. After what happened last night it scared him that she wasn't there. He _needed_ to know she was safe. Anytime she had a nightmare it led to something bad. He didn't need that to happen five days before their wedding. It was Monday, and with their wedding on Saturday a tragedy was the very last thing they needed.

He shot out of bed and down the hall in his pajamas. He went down to the kitchen and saw Giselle sitting at the counter while his mom cooked breakfast. He sighed with relief, and it must have been a very loud sigh because Giselle turned to look at him. She smiled brightly the instant she saw him. And with Giselle's bright smile being so infectious Robert couldn't help but glow back at her.

* * *

Giselle followed Ashley's head through the gobs of people in the living room and main parts of the house. Turned out, Robert had a _lot_ of cousins. Ashley finally stopped when they reached the stairs, where people weren't gathered so tightly.

"Are these all your cousins?" Giselle asked Ashley.

"Some of them are 2nd cousins, some might even be 3rd! But we're all related somehow, no matter how complicated the relation. Mom always loves an excuse to have a family gathering," Ashley said, laughing.

"Ashley," Giselle said more seriously.

"Yeah?" Ashley answered looking at Giselle.

"About last night…," Giselle trailed off.

"Oh don't worry about it! I ain't gunna say nuthin' 'bout it, don't worry. But, sorry if this ain't appropriate, was it really just a nightmare?" Ashley mused.

"Yeah, they're real bad," Giselle said softly, "But don't worry about it. I just…still have yet to sort out a lot of my problems." Giselle's eyes began to water a bit.

"No kidding!" Ashley giggled. "Hey, I'm gunna go talk to cousin Gerdo. I'll find you in a bit."

Ashley disappeared back through the people and Giselle stood there alone, leaning against the wall. All the while becoming closer and closer to tears.

"And she is like _hot_! Haven't you seen her? She's 'round here somewhere, I know that. But seriously! Rob don't deserve her. She's too good for him! I mean really! You just have to _see_ her!" Joe laughed as he stood in a group of cousins smoking cigarettes by the couches in the living room. His back was to the kitchen.

"Why don't you get her then?" a carrot topped man asked.

"I really don't know, I guess cause…well, there ain't no reason really. Honestly if I had a chance when Rob, Ashley, and Mom aren't stuck to her side I would! Oh! Lookie over there," Joe pointed to the stairs where Giselle was leaning against the wall biting her lip.

The men all turned their heads in the direction of Joe's finger, their eyes landing on the redheaded woman. "Is that _her_?"

"Yep, that's her alright," Joe said.

"She is _damn_ hot!" one of the guys exclaimed.

"I know!" Joe replied.

"I ain't seein' no one around her," one of the guys said nudging Joe in the side.

Joe grinned widely at the group of relatives. When he looked back to the stairs he saw Giselle disappearing by herself to the top floor of the house. He threw his cigarette butt to the floor and squished it into the carpet with his shoe. He squeezed between people and headed up the stairs. Quietly he followed Giselle down the hall and watched her disappear into her and Robert's room.

Giselle said on the edge of her and Robert's bed, a tear running down her face. She looked up as the door creaked open slowly, expecting it to be Robert she started to feel a little better. A light brown head appeared in the doorway instead and Giselle felt a puzzled look cross her face. The rest of Joe came into her vision as he opened the door the rest of the way.

"Hey, I saw you come up. I was just seeing if you were okay," Joe said, walking halfway across the room.

Giselle quickly wiped her eyes again and stood up, "Oh yes, I'm fine."

"That's good to know," Joe said, eyeing her up slowly. "You sure 'bout that?"

"Of course," Giselle said, smiling weakly.

"Well then you better get back down to everyone else! There are so many people you haven't met yet!" Joe said lifting his arm up in a wide gesture towards the door. "I'll go with you."

Giselle nodded and began to walk towards him, "That's very kind of you, Joe."

Joe put his hand midway down her back as they started walking towards the door. As they walked down the hall he dropped his hand until it was touching her butt.

Giselle jumped to the side staring wide eyed at Joe, she had no idea what to say. Robert had never even done that to her. "What was that?"

Joe raised his hands, "Nuthin! Don't tell that fine butt ain't been grabbed before! I mean, come _on_! Knowin' Rob he's probably done it loads of times."

"Excuse me," Giselle pushed her way past Joe down the hall quickly.

Joe ran after her, "Come on! It wasn't nuthin!"

Giselle took the stairs two steps at a time, when she reached the bottom she quickly disappeared into the gobs of relatives.

Joe stood in the opening to the stairs, he narrowed his eyes at the group of cousins he had been talking with before that were now hooting with laughter.

Giselle paused beside the screen door and took a deep breath, putting on a smile, and tried to forget about what happened. Because it embarrassed her so much, she couldn't tell anyone. At this point, she didn't want to even tell Robert. So she pushed the screen door open with a smile on her face and hugged Robert who had been chatting with some relatives. Nothing happened.

* * *

After all the relatives had left, and after dinner was eaten. Robert and Giselle headed upstairs at about 9:00 tonight to get to bed a little earlier, assuming Giselle wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night with a bad dream this time.

Giselle sighed and sat on the edge of the bed in her yellow dress. Robert sat beside her looking at her weak smile.

"Is there something wrong? You've been acting weird all day," Robert pointed out.

"No, I'm fine," Giselle said.

Robert playfully pulled her into his lap and started kissing her neck. "Oh really? Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is," Giselle laughed as Robert's stubble tickled her skin.

"I…Don't…Believe…You," Robert said between kissing her, working his way up to her lips.

Giselle stopped giggling and looked Robert in the eye, "You really want to know?"

Robert nodded and kissed her temple, "Of course."

"Well…ermm, earlier today I came up here to escape you crazy relatives for a minute or so. Joe followed me up to see if I was okay and offered to go back downstairs with me. So I agreed," Giselle said, pausing hesitantly.

"And?" Robert urged her on.

"Robert…he touched me, awkwardly," Giselle finished.

"What!" Robert exclaimed almost accidentally dumping her on the floor he stood up in outrage. Giselle clung to Robert's neck and stood on her feet as Robert stood up quickly and let go of her, letting her arms fall to her sides. "Where?"

"When we were in the hall--," Giselle started.

"No, I mean where did he touch you Giselle?" Robert asked, there was no calmness whatsoever in his voice.

"Oh, umm…my butt," Giselle said quietly. Robert in such outrage scared her. This must have been what he was like when he apologized to Morgan for being angry when Giselle herself was unconscious. But Morgan was right, he was scary when he was angry for real.

Robert went out of the room quickly, Giselle followed him, "Robert? What are you doing?"

Robert didn't answer and just kept on down the stairs when they reached the kitchen where everyone was Giselle stopped in her tracks as Robert said rather fiercely, "Morgan, bed."

Morgan hopped off her pappy's lap and looked up at Giselle worriedly, she knew that tone of Robert's voice meant business. Giselle bit her lip and nodded and Morgan quickly went upstairs. Robert watched Morgan disappear before turning on his brothers.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Robert said, his eyes narrowed on Joe.

Joe's eyes widened with fear and he glanced at Giselle, who was trying to be as invisible as possible leaning against a wall in the living room about six feet behind Robert. He jumped from his chair and stood behind it, holding the back, "Wait! I can explain!"

"Explain what?" Robert yelled as he lunged for Joe. The rest of the family was wide eyed as they watched the scene.

Ashley stood and went towards Giselle, who was obviously crying now. Judy started yelling at the men, "Robbie! What are you doing?"

Joe took off out the screen door and Robert darted after him. They ran out into the long stretches of fields until Robert caught the neck of Joe's shirt. He jerked Joe around to face him holding him by the collar of the shirt and pulled back his right arm.

Everyone was on the porch in a flash. Earl and Frank watching with amusement. Henry had no particular expression. Judy's was completely motherly in the fact that her boys fight was_ not_ going to solve anything. Ashley and Giselle were watching in angst and almost worry. Robert and Joe were still visible in the soybean field next to the pasture fence not too far from the house.

Giselle watched in horror as she saw Robert catch Joe and raise his fist, "Robert no!"

Right at the same moment Giselle yelled a loud crack sounded through the summer night air. Giselle covered her face with her hands.

Joe fell to his knees as Robert released his shirt, his face was bloody from his nose and his left eye was swollen shut. His nose felt like it was broken. He held his face in his right hand, wiping the blood off his face using his shirt with his left.

Robert held his right wrist gingerly. He looked down at Joe on the ground. Joe looked up at Robert through his squinted right eye. Robert shook his head and started walking back towards the porch.

"What. Just. Happened?" Ashley asked, though she was sure she already knew. Nobody answered.

Robert stepped up onto the porch scanning his family members.

Judy sighed looking Robert up and down, he eyes settling on his wrist that was obviously hurt, "See! Look what you've done to yourself now! You can't do this Robbie! Your wedding is in five days!"

"It was worth it," Robert breathed, "He deserved that."

"You know I hate it when you boys fight!" Judy yelled.

"Mom, maybe if my brothers don't want a damn bloody face they shook think twice before they go touching my fiancé," Robert said coldly.

Frank and Earl exchanged almost guilty looking glances.

"Come on Giselle, you can tuck Morgan in before we go to bed," Robert said, walking through the screen door.

Giselle glanced at Ashley before following him. She made out Ashley mouthing the word "Sorry" as the screen door slapped shut again. Normally, when the man you love stands up for you, you are supposed to feel good. But she felt worse. It made _nothing_ better. The only thing this accomplished was 1) Joe was now hurt 2) Robert was now hurt 3) Robert was angry and 4) she was embarrassed.

_Well, it's what you were all waiting for! Right? Just because they at Robert's family's house doesn't mean the end of my angst streaks! I hope you liked it. REVIEW!_


	42. Chapter 42

_OMG! Jen you are reading my freaking mind! And just because you were right about the fact that the next scene was going to be the bed conversation and would end somehow in a fight, I am not going to make that happen anymore! So I hope you are sufficed by you, Jen, being the cause for the alter in my story. I am not sure what I'm going to write really…but it's _me_ we're talking about here. I'm sure I can throw a fastball at any given time. You all, I'm sure, know that by now. Enjoy Chapter 42! _

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

Chapter 42: Grownup Concepts

"I bet you had fun today," Giselle smiled weakly down at Morgan.

"Yeah, but I wish I would have been with you more," Morgan sighed, she fiddled with Giselle's ring as she often did.

"Me too," Giselle said quietly. If Morgan would have been with her, Joe wouldn't have done what he did. And none of this would have happened. Giselle knew Robert had overreacted by a bit, she expected him to be angry, but not like that. She hated violence, and she didn't understand why that was the answer to this problem for Robert. Robert was not a violent man. No way. She didn't know what came over him. And, although she didn't know, neither did he.

Morgan opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again in dismay.

"What is it Sweetie?" Giselle asked, tucking a piece of Morgan's hair behind her ear for her.

"Mommy, why was Dad angry?" Morgan asked looking up at Giselle.

"I'm sorry Morgan, but it's a grownup thing. You wouldn't understand even if I did tell you," Giselle replied.

"Why are there grownup things? Why are grownups so weird?" Morgan asked quizzically.

"I don't know, Sweetie, I really don't. But I don't like it anymore than you. As for grownups being weird, I don't believe we are. There are just different concepts you have to deal with when you are older, and you deal with them differently than you deal with the concepts you have when you're a kid. I guess that is the hard part for me, I only had to start dealing them when I was pushed down that well. You're lucky, in a way, you have the chance to adapt to it. I didn't," Giselle explained, carefully to the little girl.

Morgan nodded hesitantly, trying to understand. But it was hard to understand since she had no clue what in the world these grownup concepts were.

"Well I better go," Giselle sighed, "Your father is waiting for me."

"Goodnight Mommy," Morgan said and kissed Giselle's cheek.

Giselle kissed Morgan's forehead and hugged her, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Mommy," Morgan said as Giselle squeezed her tight.

Giselle reluctantly released Morgan and began to walk towards the door, "You want your light on and the door open again?"

"Yeah," Morgan nodded.

"Alright," Giselle smiled, just her head in the doorway now, "I'll see you in the morning. I'll be right down the hall if you need me."

Giselle retreated and headed down the hall. She paused in front of the door to Robert and her room, she didn't want to go in. She knew Robert would still be in a foul mood. Drawing in a deep breath she pushed the door open and walked in. She saw Robert sitting on the edge of their bed in his striped pajamas, the ones she normally wore, holding a bag of ice on his wrist. He looked up at her, his eyes were cold.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Giselle asked softly, then added louder, "What did I do?"

Robert's expression softened and he put his head in his left hand, "I'm sorry, Giselle. I just…I have to protect you. I know I do. I know what Joe did was probably harmless, but I know Joe. He's not normally the one to do that sort of thing!" Robert looked up at Giselle, "I would expect Earl or Frank to do that before I would even think of Joe doing such thing! Joe only does that if he's serious, if he means business. And he has no business with you! Giselle, I know you hate it when I get angry and violent, but he deserved that every bit! And if I wouldn't have done it then, it would have only gotten worse. I know you would not want that. I was just looking out for you."

"But Robert! You hurt your wrist! You broke his nose! He has a black eye now! Is that really what you wanted? Is your brother's ruined face worth a cast on your arm for our wedding?" Giselle asked angrily. Well, as angrily as Giselle gets.

"No…," Robert sighed, "But it's not broken I don't think. I'm pretty sure it's just sprained."

Giselle swallowed hard, "Good. But you do know that you have to have a splint for a sprained wrist, and sometimes a cast."

"Yeah…Wait! Since when do you know so much about sprains?" Robert objected.

"Well, when you spend a lot of time sick in a hospital you tend to pick up stuff you hear," Giselle replied.

"Sorry, I just--."

"Forgot," Giselle cut him off.

"Giselle, it's not like that. You know that. Now why are you mad? I'm trying to not be sour but you're just feeding it to me!" Robert said.

Giselle sighed, "I'm not mad, I just wish you wouldn't have done that." She drifted across the room and sat on Robert's knees sideways.

"What would have wanted me to do about it?" Robert asked calmly.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know Robert. Just not that," Giselle whispered.

Robert reached across Giselle to set the ice bag on the bedside table. He put his left hand on his right wrist, rubbing it gently. He sucked air in through his teeth as his wrist seared with pain. Resting his right arm on Giselle's lap he pulled her farther up onto his lap with his left arm. Robert kissed the side of Giselle's neck.

Giselle laughed, "Oh, but it's okay for you to touch me?"

"Of course! You're my fiancé!" Robert exclaimed, then added, "And it's not like I've ever grabbed your ass."

"Robert!" Giselle exclaimed, twisting around to hit his shoulder, "Don't talk like that!"

"What?" Robert laughed.

"No, I'm serious! You might talk like that around your brothers, which I also disapprove of, but certainly not around me. I won't have it," Giselle scolded him.

"Alright," Robert said, getting back to kissing her shoulder now, "Anything for you."

"Would you quit that?" Giselle laughed shrugging her shoulders to get him to stop.

"Come on," Robert laughed.

"Robert, you're acting really weird? What is up with you?" Giselle asked.

"I don't know. Might have had a few too many beers earlier," Robert laughed.

Giselle stood up and went over to the closet. She turned to face him angrily in front of the closet door, "Is that why you punched him? You're being stupid! Quit it! I refuse to have anything to do with you while you're drunk. I'll sleep on the couch if I have to. Heck! I might even go sleep on the floor in the Nothing Room and lock the door!" Giselle threatened.

"Oh-ho! Who's got the sailor's mouth now?" Robert laughed.

"I said nothing of the sort," Giselle huffed.

Robert stopped laughing and sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get this way." There was a blank, solemn silence for a few minutes before Robert cracked up laughing again, "But, God, Giselle you've got to try this sometime."

"I certainly will not being doing such, ever!" Giselle yelled. "You're wasted, I'll see you tomorrow," she started for the door.

"Wait!" Robert jumped to his feet and caught her shoulder as she laid her hand on the doorknob.

She closed her eyes, "What?"

"I really am sorry, I'm acting just like them, aren't I? I would never treat you like this, you know that," Robert said softly to her.

Giselle opened her eyes staring blankly at the door, "Don't try to make this an excuse." She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and yanked the door open, going out she half slammed it behind her.

Leaning against the shut door she closed her eyes as her throat started choking up with the urge to cry, her shoulders began to shake.

Robert leaned against the door and ran his fingers through his hair with his left hand. He took a deep breath and slid down the door, sitting on the floor.

Giselle wiped her eyes and walked down the hall. She walked in through Morgan's half open door. Quietly she tiptoed across the room to the little girl's sleeping side. She gently climbed into the side of the twin-sized bed that Morgan wasn't on. Giselle laid a hand gently on Morgan's head and combed her fingers through her hair and whispered, "The problem is that there are too many grownup concepts to deal with."

_I know this one is half the length of the past few chapters, but I like it. See, I fooled you when I said I altered my idea for this chapter! You see, I actually did alter it from what I had been planning on it being earlier. I bet you never guessed Robert was drunk, which is stupid of him. I love the way Giselle won't put up with it, and just leaves saying she will see him in the morning. Honestly I wasn't planning on it going that way. I'm not kidding you! Anyway, I hope you liked it!_


	43. Chapter 43

_I figured that it was about time that Giselle started standing on her own two feet and being the one to give Robert a little shove. Honestly, I've got no idea what I'm going to do with this chapter. I'll probably think of something. I mean, I just start typing and it comes to me!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

Chapter 43: Could Use Support

Morgan walked down the hallway in the apartment. Suddenly, the hallway became a street in New York, heavy traffic was beeping in the street. She jumped to the sidewalk, out of the way of the cars. Alone she stood on the sidewalk by a crosswalk.

Across the street Morgan saw her mom come out of a building, she was always easy to pick out because of her bright red hair. Morgan felt a drop of water land on her shoulder. She looked up into the grey sky as rain started thundering down. Lowering her gaze to the other of the street again she saw her mom , she was opening an umbrella and holding the door open for someone who hadn't come into Morgan's view yet. Morgan squinted her eyes through the rain and saw a little girl come out of the door her mother was holding. Her brow furrowed in confusion, for she no idea who the girl with her mom was.

Envy hit her in the stomach and she felt like she would cry, but then she focused harder on the small figure staying close to her mom's legs. She recognized the person. Only because she saw that same face every time she looked into a mirror. Across the street with her mom was herself.

Morgan watched as they came towards the crosswalk, when the 'walk' light lit up she watched as her mom led the duplicate of herself across the street. She ran to them midway across the street, she knew she would not be allowed to do this if her dad was there, but this was different.

"Mommy!" Morgan yelled up through the rain, but her mom just kept walking. Even the other form of herself seemed to have not heard her. Morgan stood there in the middle of the street as her mom and herself passed her, "Mommy?" But her mother still didn't hear her. She hadn't even seen her! Morgan felt so alone.

The 'don't walk' sign lit up as they reached the other side of the street. Morgan just stood there as the cars started moving again. She braced herself as the first one came within a few feet of her, closing her eyes tight. After a few moments of nothing happening she opened her eyes. The traffic was just passing through her body. As if she wasn't even there.

Morgan became frightened and ran onto the sidewalk. She ran through people searching for her mom. There was nothing she wanted more than to be seen and held tightly. To be noticed. She caught sight of her mother's red hair and ran faster towards her.

"Mommy!" she screamed, "Wait! Mom wait!" But her mom took no notice of her whatsoever. Morgan kept running after her until she was but two feet behind her. As she ran Morgan reached out her hand and tried to grab her mom's dress, hoping it would be real, but expecting her hand to pass right through it. But the fabric was firm in her fist.

Her eyes flew open and Morgan found herself holding on to a yellow fabric of some sort. She rolled over and looked up her mom, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed next to her.

Giselle pulled Morgan into her arms, "Sweetie, it's okay. It was just a dream."

Morgan cried softly and scanned the room over her mom's shoulder. The sunrise was filtering in brightly through the window. "I thought you wouldn't noticed me," Morgan whispered.

"What? Oh Morgan, I would never not notice you! I love you. Don't forget that," Giselle said soothingly as she hugged Morgan.

"But in my dream you didn't even see me," Morgan sniffed.

"It's just a dream, it's not real. I will always notice you Sweetheart!" Giselle reassured her.

"But you are always with Daddy or Mamaw or Aunt Ashley," Morgan whimpered.

"Is that why you had the bad dream? Oh Sweetie! I'm sorry I haven't been spending as much time with you here. But we've only been here two days and I'm trying to get used to all of this," Giselle apologized.

Morgan leaned her head on Giselle's shoulder for a few minutes before realizing something she had not noticed before. Her mom had been there when she woke up, maybe she was there before that too. "Mommy?"

"Yes Morgan?" Giselle replied.

Morgan leaned back and looked her in the eyes, "When did you get here, you know, in my room?"

Giselle bit her lip a bit before saying, "I woke up when I heard you call me in your sleep. Honey, I've been in here all night."

"Why?" Morgan asked.

Giselle looked down at her hands, down at her ring. It glinted in the light and she lifted her gaze to Morgan. But she couldn't say anything. She didn't know how to explain this to a six year old little girl.

"Mommy…," Morgan said quietly, "Did you and Daddy fight?"

"Sweetie, I love you and your daddy so much. And I will never leave you two. I promise. But Daddy made a bad decision, and he knows that. I'm just…," Giselle tried to think of what she could say to explain this appropriately to Morgan, "giving him some space to make things better for himself first."

"Are you still getting married?" Morgan gasped.

"Of course we are still getting married! Nothing is going to stop that," Giselle said loudly.

"Good," Morgan sighed.

"I bet your mamaw has breakfast made downstairs, you get dressed and I'll go get dressed to so we can go downstairs and eat. That sound good?" Giselle suggested, lifting Morgan off her lap and setting her on the floor.

Morgan nodded with a bright toothy smile and ran to her dresser. Giselle smiled back at her and headed back out of her room and down the hall.

Giselle slowly pulled the door to the room she and Robert shared open. She looked in to see Robert spread out all the way across the bed with the sheets tangled around him and the blankets kicked off the side. He surely didn't look like he had the worst night sleeping alone. In fact, he looked pretty darn comfortable with the entire bed to himself. The ceiling fan was on high and his dark hair whipped around softly as he snored quietly.

Sighing she headed to the closet. Giselle browsed her dresses and selected a sky blue quarter sleeved knee length dress with white flowers along the hem. She took it in the crook of her arm and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Ashley saw Giselle go into the bathroom through the open hallway door. She went in and watched as Giselle jumped when she turned around and saw her standing in the door.

"I didn't see you there!" Giselle gasped.

Ashley smiled, "Didn't expect ya to. Are things okay with Robert?"

Giselle sighed deeply, "I don't know. He's still asleep. I slept in Morgan's room last night because he was drunk."

"Ahh, I see. There's no way he'll be up anytime soon," Ashley laughed, "It'll be all hang over for him."

"I know, I just wish he wouldn't have done that last night to Joe. Is he alright?" Giselle asked.

"Don't worry about him. He deserved that, trust me, he did. His nose is completely busted and his left eye looks like a plum. But I just want you to know that I am so sorry my brothers can be jerks like that. Robert is the best of 'em though, he's always been real good. But the rest of 'em are all just complete bastards when you get down to it. Don't be too hard on Rob for doin' that, if he wouldn't have done it Joe woulda just kept doin' that to you," Ashley said.

"How'd you know what he did?" Giselle asked softly.

"Mom made him tell," Ashley laughed, "Oh man did he get it to her after that."

"What did she say about me?" Giselle inquired.

"Well, the only stuff she said she was yelling at Joe. She yelled at him about how you are great and that Rob has been through so much and how Joe was such an idiot to have done something so vile. It was funny listenin' to her go on about it," Ashley explained. After a few moments of silence Ashley spoke up again, "Don't take a shower in here. It's disgusting, I swear I would die if I had to share a bathroom with them. Come take a shower in my room."

Giselle resented and followed Ashley across the hall to her room. She had to admit it was a lot cleaner in there.

After Giselle was in the shower, Ashley went back across the hall into Robert's room. She saw him on the bed and went over and sat on the edge of the bed by his shoulder, bouncing a little as she plopped down. Robert grunted and opened his eyes open to slits and looked up at her.

"Why, hello there brother! Planning on joining the living anytime today?" Ashley said cheerily.

"What do you want?" Robert groaned, closing his eyes again.

"Oh, nothing much. Just for you to not drink so much today and fix things with your fiancé because obviously she wasn't too happy about the whole predicament. By the way, have you see the violet work of ark that we now call our brother's face? I have to admit you sure did do a good job screwin' his face up, that's a compliment," Ashley pointed out.

Robert just groaned again.

"Well I just thought I would let you know that Giselle really could use your support," Ashley sighed. She got up and started walking to the door.

"Is she okay?" Robert's voice grumbled.

"Heck if I know, Robert, heck if I know."

_You might be wondering what the whole Morgan having bad dream's too thing is about. Well, to start, they are not like Giselle's. I got the idea for this dream of Morgan's based off the way I remember feeling when I was six. I remember feeling unnoticed a lot. I also remember feeling safest when I was in my mom's arms, nothing was better than that. So Morgan's fear that she is being unnoticed by her mom is realistic, at least I think, because it is a real situation a six year old would find herself in._

_Also, the title for this chapter is an inside joke for my friend Jordan who LOVES this fanfic but has trouble finding time to read it during class when I print it out for her. And I ALWAYS yell at her for not reading it and then when she finally does I press her to tell me what she thinks of it. So when she reads the chapter title it will sound like "Chapter 43 could use some support". Lol, as in support from my BEST FRIEND! Of which I have 2 best friends. My other best friend Michaela should also be reading this fanfic in her bed RIGHT NOW! LOL_


	44. Chapter 44

_That really long and extremely helpful and lifting review by anonymous "Reader" was really great. I have considered all of the advice you gave me far before you posted it. I assure you of that. I am actually printing out every chapter of this and re-reading it over and over editing it with my spare time that I don't spend typing this. When the fan fic is completely finished I am going to go through it on the computer and make the changes I made in the printed out copy and then switch the new edited chapter for these old ones that need some brushing up. Thank you so much for thinking I have potential. I never thought I did before I started writing a story for a class project this year. Everyone said I was a great write so I got really into the whole writing thing. This is a result of the discovery of my hidden talent and knack for writing and a completely overly-insanely-obsessive case for Enchanted. I'm glad you like it! Except for the almost annoying angst of course. I'm sorry if the angst is too…soap opera-ish. I just write, and often what I write is somehow connected to my feeling (if that explains anything about me.)_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

Chapter 44: Piece Of Cake

"Rob is probably just letting it all out," Ashley said simply as she sat down in a wooden folding chair on the front porch.

"Letting what out? He never acted like this at home," Giselle huffed as she swung slightly back and forth on the swinging bench with Morgan curled up asleep in her arms.

"Exactly! In New York with you and Morgan he probably feels as though he has to be the perfect father and fiancé, y'know? Be strong and respectful to you two. Here with our brothers who are never respectful in any aspect of the word he feels he can slack a bit on that. Maybe you ought to just let him have that bit of freedom," Ashley sighed.

"But how? I don't understand. Robert told me before we came here that he wouldn't be like this. He specifically said that he wouldn't! Why would he suddenly decide to do this me? To Morgan? To himself?" Giselle spoke her mind openly with Ashley, she no longer found any boundaries in what they could discuss.

"Because he is a man," Ashley said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Haven't you ever heard that before? All men are the same in that way. They are men. Men will be men. There's nothing we can do about it. We can't change them. Only they can change themselves," Ashley explained.

"I still don't understand," Giselle said.

"There isn't really any real explanation for it, Giselle. I'm sorry to tell ya this, but it's the truth! Men will be men. Men think differently than us," Ashley pointed out.

"Obviously. Well, I guess I've known this. I hear so much about this sort of thing at the studio. I just…didn't expect Robert to be like this," Giselle sighed.

"I know what you mean," Ashley said leaning back.

"But you're right, I suppose, men are always like that…like men. I just wish we could change them. I know there are several changes I would make to Robert. But I guess there is no point to having a perfect man. What would be the fun of that?" Giselle asked rhetorically.

"Exactly!" Ashley laughed. "See? You do know how to handle this, Giselle, you just need to convince yourself that you can! Honestly, when I first saw you I was jealous of you. Because you exactly like the sort of woman who can handle just about anything. Turns out maybe sometimes you can judge a book by it's cover every once in awhile."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Giselle sighed.

"Really? Well, you have yet to do so. I'd sincerely like to see what you can throw at me," Ashley laughed.

"Once again, you'd be surprised," Giselle said.

"Try me."

"Some other time maybe," Giselle said.

This morning had started out looking like a wonderful morning that would end up as a wonderful day. But it had ended up completely dreadful outdoors. At about 11:30 AM the sky became swallowed up with grey and rain started pouring down. It was nice sitting on the porch though, looking out across the farm all wet and misty. It was 2:00 now and Robert still wasn't up. Giselle had gotten a little down because she was hoping he would get up and attempt to fix things. So far he hadn't even attempted rolling out of bed.

Morgan had been a bright sunshiny little thing all day even though her dad was being a completely hung over jerk. It might have been that Giselle was paying more attention to her today and spending time with her. But the rain was surely making an otherwise dreary day even drearier. The little girl had fallen asleep as soon as she sat down with Giselle on the porch.

It was quiet on the porch for awhile, Ashley kept her mouth shut thinking over the conversation. After several minutes of silence Ashley spoke out again, "Why do you say that sort of thing? Giselle, it's almost as if you are being secretive. Like…there's something you think wouldn't be appropriate to tell me."

"No! No, no, no, that's not it at all! I just don't think you would believe me if I told you," Giselle objected.

"I swear, Giselle, no matter how crazy it might be, I will believe you. Just tell me," Ashley pleaded, "Please?"

Giselle sighed loudly, "Well…"

"Oh, I would like it so much if you did tell me! Everything about you just fascinates me, Giselle! Please tell me," Ashley continued to beg.

"Alright," Giselle gave in, "But you have to keep your word and believe me, no matter how unbelievable it might be."

"I will, I promise," Ashley said, leaning forward in her chair.

"Well, I'm not from around here. I'm not from around New York. I'm actually not even from this world," Giselle started. Ashley's eyes grew wide. "I'm from a place called Andalasia."

Silence lingered between them, except for the pitter-patter of rain on the porch roof. "You are not."

"You said you would believe me," Giselle pointed out.

"I'm sorry Giselle, but that is a lot to take in at once! I mean…seriously! Come on! A different world? Would you take someone seriously at first if they told you that? It's not that I can't believe you, it's just that…well, I've never ever heard of someone from a different world. Who has? It's just…just so weird," Ashley exclaimed.

"You asked for the truth," Giselle said quietly.

"Wow, I mean really…just wow, Giselle. Oh my God, my soon-to-be-sister-in-law is from a different universe!" Ashley was just sitting there trying to digest all of this. It was strange, and so difficult to believe. But Giselle wouldn't joke about this sort of thing. Ashley knew that for a fact.

"Yeah…well," Giselle shrugged.

"Tell me more about it. Like what sort of things did you do there? How did you get here? How did you find Robert here?" Ashley asked all at once.

"Well, it's a really long story--."

"And I want to hear it all. We have time! Nothing is going to interrupt. It's not like there's anything else to do," Ashley cut Giselle off.

"Alright, so I lived in this place called Andalasia which is like so different from here in just about every single way. It was all two-dimension and everything looked way different. Animals can talk too, and my best friend was a chipmunk named Pip. I lived in a forest by myself except for all my animal friends. Everything was perfect there and things stayed that way. But one night I had a dream…a wonderful dream it was too! It was about a man who I fell in love with and he kissed me. That was how I found out about true love's kiss. It's the most powerful thing in the world. The day after I had the dream an evil troll came after me and tried to eat me, and would have if it wasn't for a prince who saved me, it probably would ave succeeded. Prince Edward to be exact, Prince Edward of Andalasia. I thought this was the man from my dream and the moment he saved me from the troll he asked me my hand in marriage. I said yes of course, for I was sure this had to be the man I dreamt of. The next morning I arrived at the castle to marry him in this gorgeous wedding dress I had made for myself. An evil hag showed up as I was passing through the palace gardens and took me to a wishing well. She told me to look into the well and wish for my heart's desire--."

"What did you wish for?"

"I wished to marry the man I had seen in my dreams and to live happily ever after. At the time I thought that it would be happening in a matter of hours if not minutes, to Edward. I was wrong, of course. While I was making my wish the hag pushed me down the well. I kept falling and falling and went through a sort of portal I suppose, because I came through a manhole in Manhattan. I was very confused and very lost in this new three-dimensional world. I was on a castle billboard looking for help when Morgan saw me and got out of the cab she and Robert were in to try to get to me. I was still in my big white wedding gown with my hair done up in a very fairytale like fashion, so she was completely convinced I was a princess. And I was very close to being one too! I fell off the billboard and Robert caught me," Giselle said dreamily.

Ashley smiled brightly, "That's so romantic. It really is, I'm not kidding."

"Yeah, I guess it is. But then Robert took me back to his apartment and let me stay the night on the sofa. He later told me that he was convinced I was a lunatic. He let me stay anyway, he's never told me what made his mind up on that one. But the next day I went to work with him and we went through Central Park and had the best time. All the while Edward had been searching for me in New York. The next morning Edward finally somehow found Robert's apartment and we were to return to Andalasia to be married. But Robert had told me about dating and I wanted to try it. So Edward agreed to go on one date with me in New York before we went home to Andalasia to get married. We decided to go to this ball I had heard of. Robert had taken Nancy too and Edward and I showed up just in time to dance the King and Queen's waltz, which is a dance you are supposed to do with someone other than the person you came with. Robert and I danced, and it was then that I realized that was my dream. That very dance. Him holding me in his arms and dancing with me. It is to this very day probably one of the best moments in my life, yet it was so sad. Because I knew that once the song was over, I had to let him go. I could never be with the man I loved. When the song did finish Edward and I were going to leave when the hag the pushed me down the well showed up with an apple and told me that if I took a bite I wouldn't remember anything, she knew I loved Robert. So I did, I took a bite out of that apple. That poisoned apple poisoned me and I fell straight into unconsciousness, doomed to die when the clock struck twelve. But like I said, true love's kiss is the most powerful thing in the world. Edward tried to kiss me but it did nothing. Then Robert kissed me just a few chimes before the clock struck twelve and just when he thought I was gone I woke up."

"Wow. I would never ever believe anything like this coming from anyone else, but wow, Giselle. That is all so amazing!" Ashley said in awe.

"But that isn't the end! The hag ended up being Edward's evil step mother the queen of Andalasia. She wasn't satisfied with me still alive so she became this viscious dragon and when Robert tried to protect me took him up to the very top of the building. This time I saved him and all was well. Edward took Nancy to Andalasia to get married. We found this out from Edward's dear friend, Nathaniel, who decided to stay in New York to be an author. This left Robert and I to ourselves, with Morgan, of course, but you get it. No more Edward. No more Nancy. Just us. And we could be together. Robert proposed a week later. And I think you've heard the story from there," Giselle concluded.

"Not in as much detail as that! That's amazing Giselle! You are amazing. There is no wonder you are as great as you are. I mean, through all that!" Ashley exasperated.

"I haven't ever really thought much of it at all, but I love Robert so much. And I don't think I could live without him. Edward's stepmother may have planned all along to push me through the well to New York but she didn't lie about it being a wishing well. And even if it wasn't, that wish came true. Well, will come true. Very shortly," Giselle said cheerily then adding hesitantly, "hopefully."

"Don't worry about it Giselle. If you two can stay together throughout everything you already have, I have no doubt you'll be able to make it through anything. This should be a piece of cake compared to all of that," Ashley said.

"Yeah well, I've eaten too much of this cake for my own liking."

_If Giselle's explanation of basically everything that was in the movie was boring for, then I'm sorry. But honestly, I tried to but Giselle's thought process throughout all of these events into it. Hope you liked it, because it is late, I'm in a cabin in the middle of nowhere Missouri, and am being eaten alive by mosquitoes as I type this. Love you!_


	45. Chapter 45

_I'm wet. Sitting here in my swimsuit. In the middle of nowhere, Missouri. Typing this beloved fanfic for you. Enjoy! :D_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 45: Making You Wait_

"Look who's finally up! It's Sleeping Beauty!" Ashley hooted across the dining room table as Robert slumped in rubbing his eyes, still in his pajamas. It was dinnertime and everyone was eating the pork roast Judy had made. Giselle glanced at Robert and then glued her eyes to her plate, dabbing at the corner of her mouth with her napkin.

"Would you quit it?" Robert grunted casting a cold look at Ashley.

"Robbie are you hungry?" Judy offered trying to change the subject.

"Stop being so sour!" Ashley retorted at him, ignoring her mother.

"Just leave it alone, would you? There's nothing you can fix, Ash! Let well enough alone!" Robert half yelled at her.

"Well enough? Well enough, Rob? I'm not sure you have a clue what you are talking about!" Ashley yelled back at him.

Giselle pushed out her chair and stood up, politely saying, "Excuse me," as she left the room. She pushed open the screen door and went out onto the porch. It was still raining out and went to stand on the few steps leading down to the driveway. She held onto the railing so tightly her knuckles turned white, her eyes welled up. Lifting her head up to the grey sky above her tears were no longer anything compared to the streaks of raining running down her cheeks.

Ashley watched Giselle go with and threw her gaze back at Robert as the screen door slapped shut again. "Don't just stand there you jerk!"

Robert hardly even listened to Ashley and ran after Giselle. He ran out onto the porch and stopped, seeing Giselle standing in the rain. Her hair had fallen out of its clip and fell damply onto her shoulders. Her blue dress was getting pretty soaked too. "Giselle! Come back up here! You shouldn't be out there in the rain like that, you'll catch a cold!" Robert yelled.

"What's the point?" Giselle shouted, whipping around to face him.

"I'm sorry," Robert said in his normal voice, "Just please don't do this."

"Why shouldn't I? You haven't done anything to make things better," Giselle shouted.

"I will do anything, Giselle. Just come back here!" Robert yelled.

"Prove it!" Giselle shouted and turned to walk briskly out into the rain, turning to go out onto the grass.

Robert ran out into the rain in his pajamas after her. He caught her shoulder and turned her around. He kissed her softly.

"That doesn't prove _anything_, Robert! That just lets me know that you taste as bad as you smell! When are you going to figure out that you can't seduce me into thinking everything is okay?" Giselle asked loudly.

"What do you want me to do then? I'll do anything!" Robert shouted, cold silence lingered between them in the crisp rain.

"Figure it out," Giselle said and started back towards the house, leaving Robert to stand in the rain, alone.

She walked up onto the porch and squeezed out her hair before twisting it back up and putting it in the clip again. Giselle pulled the screen door open and walked back through the kitchen and into the dining room, dripping slightly.

Everyone turned to see Giselle walk into the room. Ashley jumped up from her seat and went up to Giselle in the doorway. "You okay? Where's Rob?" she tried to search Giselle's eyes, as if she would find the answers to her questions in them.

"I'm fine," Giselle said blankly, "Robert's still outside, I think."

Robert stood in the rain, hitting his forehead with the heel of his palm. He walked around to the back of the house and went in through the back door, going upstairs unnoticed. Once upstairs, he took a shower and got dressed, even though the sun was setting.

As everyone finished eating, Judy washed dishes and Ashley helped dry them.

"Mom, he's throwing it down the drain," Ashley said, "It's not _her_ fault."

"I know, I just thought that things would be fine and the wedding would go smooth," Judy said.

"Who said it still won't?"

"Well, things don't seem to be going too smoothly right _now_. I just want Robbie to be happy," Judy said.

"And he _is_! She makes him happier than anything ever has. He just made a bad choice yesterday by getting drunk like that. He can still _fix_ it, Mom. And he _will_, I know he will," Ashley insisted.

"Yeah, I guess," Judy sighed.

Giselle stood on the porch with Morgan by her side, holding her hand. The rain had let up a bit to where the sun could be seen peeking between the clouds as it set, in a pink and orange fiery glow.

"Mommy?" Morgan said looking up at Giselle.

"Yes, Morgan?" Giselle replied looking down to the little girl.

"Are you mad at Daddy?" Morgan asked quietly.

"Well, maybe. I guess I'm more disappointed in him than mad," Giselle sighed.

"What did he do?" Morgan asked.

"It'll be easier for you to understand when you are older. I don't know how to tell you now except for that he did something he said he wouldn't do," Giselle explained.

"Are you still getting married?" Morgan asked.

"You asked that this morning, Sweetie! Of course we are. The answer to that isn't going to change, I promise," Giselle said, squatting so she was the same height as Morgan.

"Are you going to sleep in my room again tonight?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. It depends," Giselle said.

Robert walked through the kitchen and walked up to the screen door. He stopped when he saw Giselle talking with Morgan.

"At dinner, why did you go out in the rain?" Morgan asked Giselle, not noticing her father in the door any more than Giselle had.

"Because your Aunt Ashley was right, and I knew it. I just didn't want to hear it," Giselle said.

Robert silently pushed the screen door open and walked out onto the porch. Giselle's back was facing him so she didn't see him until she noticed Morgan look up at something else. She stood up and turned around to see Robert a few feet from her.

He pulled her towards him, his arm around her upper back. Smiling brightly at her he laughed, "Does my breath still smell that bad?"

Giselle gave a half smiled, unsure if she was satisfied with him yet, "No."

"I took a shower and brushed my teeth harder than I have in a long time," Robert continued to beam at her, showing his shiny teeth off.

Laughing a bit Giselle pulled her guard down a kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry if I was to hard on you."

"Don't be! I thank you for showing me that I was being a jerk. I had told you I wouldn't be like them, but I did anyway. It won't happen again, I promise," Robert apologized.

"Alright," Giselle sighed, "But it's not going to be that easy, you have to _show _me that that won't happen again. By _not_ letting it happen again."

"It won't," Robert said kissing her. He swung he down so she was hanging with her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. He pulled her back up as she laughed.

Morgan smiled and ran inside to Ashley who was still drying dishes.

"What?" Ashley asked looking down at Morgan, "I'm kinda busy here, Hun."

Morgan pointed to the porch, Ashley followed Morgan's finger and drifted slowly towards the screen door. Smiling as she saw Robert holding Giselle, Ashley turned and headed back to the sink where Morgan was standing by her mamaw.

"Makes you happy too, huh Squirt?" Ashley said tussling Morgan's hair a bit.

Morgan blushed and nodded.

Ashley sighed, "She's more of a mom to you than anyone has ever been, isn't she?"

Morgan nodded again, just as Giselle came through the door with Robert a few feet behind her.

"It's raining again, thundering down really hard," Robert said as he followed Giselle toward the stairs.

Just then another crash of thunder sounded and Morgan dashed to Giselle, holding tightly to her leg. Giselle lifted Morgan up into her arms letting Robert go ahead of her, "I'm going to tuck Morgan in. I'll be right down there."

"Alright, don't take to long," Robert joked.

"No alcohol while I'm not watching!" Giselle joked back.

"I'm clean," Robert said lifting his arms up. He kissed Morgan's forehead and then Giselle's cheek, "I promise."

Then disappeared up the stairs and Ashley exchanged a glance with her mom, "I told you he could fix it."

"I didn't doubt it, I just didn't think it would happen _that_ fast," Judy said.

"I had a feeling that it would," Ashley sighed.

Giselle pushed Morgan's door open and set her down, "Put on your pajamas."

Morgan went to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. She changed quickly while Giselle sat on the edge of her bed. Morgan ran and jumped onto the bed next to Giselle after she had gotten changed as another clash of thunder shook the house slightly. She nestled into Giselle's lap and buried her head in her shoulder.

"It's just a storm, Sweetie, don't worry. I've got you right here," Giselle hushed her, rubbing her back.

"Tell me a story, please?" Morgan whispered.

"Well, there once was a little girl who was scared of thunder storms. Her mom told her it would be okay but she _didn't believe her_," Giselle said as she started tickling Morgan. Morgan giggled and giggled until she had wedged her way under the covers out of Giselle's reach.

Giselle stopped tickling Morgan and pulled the covers back from the little girl's face and folded them back so that they were just below her chin. She kissed Morgan's head, "It'll be okay, Sweetie, I promise."

"I love you Mommy," Morgan yawned.

"I love you too Morgan," Giselle said before she got up and turned Morgan's lamp on. "If you need me I'll be right down the hall."

"Goodnight Mommy!"

"Goodnight Morgan," Giselle said as she flicked the overhead light off and shut the door halfway.

Giselle went down the hall down to her room. She pushed the door open to find Robert pulling a plain white t-shirt over his head. While his face was still covered she walked up to where there was only a foot between them. When Robert got his shirt over his head and saw Giselle in front of him he smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Robert kissed Giselle's nose, "You have a perfect nose."

"You have a nose that turns down at the tip," Giselle said kissing his nose.

"Hey!" Robert laughed, "That was mean!"

"Then why are you laughing? I like it," Giselle giggled.

Robert scooped Giselle up into his arms and she gave a little shriek of laughter, he dropped her on the bed as he yelped in pain. Giselle sat up, "What happened?"

"It's my wrist, when I woke up it felt fine but it must've been the way I was holding you or something," he gently rubbed his right wrist.

"Let me see it," Giselle said, gently taking his arm and looking at his wrist. She kissed it and looked up at him smiling.

Robert sat on the bed next to her and put his left arm around her waist, he kissed her cheek.

"You know what's funny?" Giselle asked softly.

"What?" Robert asked.

"How quickly we can get over things," Giselle said, laughing softly.

"Yeah, I guess we are pretty good at that," Robert said, he kissed her softly, "But after the crap we've had I'm sure it's not all that big of a deal for us."

"But that doesn't make it unimportant," Giselle pointed out.

"That's right," Robert kissed her again leaning over her until she laid flat on her back.

"You're doing it again," Giselle breathed as Robert playful nipped at her ear.

"Doing what again," he chortled.

"Seducing me into thinking everything is okay," she whispered.

"No, I'm not seducing you into thinking everything is okay. We are getting married in four days and I am simply seducing you. It has nothing to do with thinking everything is okay, because honestly Giselle, everything is _never_ going to be completely okay," Robert whispered back.

The corners of Giselle's mouth slipped into an upward curve, "Well that's too bad." She slipped out from beneath him, "Because I'm not going to let you do that either."

"And why might that be?" Robert mused as her rolled over onto his back and leaned up against the headboard.

Giselle went to the closet and pulled it open, she turned her head to look at Robert over her shoulder, "Because we are getting married in four days. I think waiting is the right thing to do, I also want it to be special." She walked into the closet and shut the door behind her so she could change, then peeked her head out the door again, "And it's fun making you wait."

_Okay, there you have it. They are going to wait, that's that. Don't get any ideas in your head that they aren't. Oh, and by the way, there will be none of the actual after wedding events such as sex in this fanfic because I am not a pervert. That is just gross that some people enjoy reading about that crap on the internet. Honestly, you can forget about that now. You want to be a pervert and read about that go find a different story to read. But I'm not like that. So forget it._


	46. Chapter 46

_Not much to say besides that it is really late and dark and hot in this smelly cabin. There is no air conditioning so I hope you are still appreciating your luxurious room with nice cool air conditioning as you read this absolutely wonderful fanfic. No I am not boasting! But you are obsessed with it, I can tell._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

Chapter 46: When You Say You Love Me

The bridal shower on Wednesday went great. Thursday was a piece of cake. Friday? No problem! But Saturday morning… sheesh! Probably was hell for everyone.

Giselle rolled over to a beeping alarm clock and jumped out of bed. Robert started to roll over to but Giselle covered his eyes with her hand, "No! You can't see me!"

"What? Why?" Robert objected, blindly.

"Because we're getting married today! You aren't supposed to see me!" Giselle shouted, taking Robert's hand and slapping it over his over his own eyes as she dashed out of the room.

Ashley was in the hall and saw Giselle come panting out, "Woah! What just happened to you?"

"He can't see me till later," Giselle said, her lips curling into a smile as she started laughing.

"So? Are you excited or what?" Ashley laughed.

"I can't believe it's here already! I mean, I spent the last two months waiting for it, and now it's here," Giselle said as she followed Ashley down the hall briskly. "How about you Moh?"

"You can stop calling me that," Ashley laughed.

"Whatever Maid Of Honor," Giselle laughed.

"Just plain Ashley would be great," Ashley said as she went down the stairs two at a time.

"You know you're excited about it, you know it," Giselle laughed.

"Oh yeah! Of course I am," Ashley said as they entered the kitchen.

"Look who's up!" Judy exclaimed as a few of Robert's lady cousins that Giselle had met that were to be the bride's maids immediately crowded around Giselle.

"Back upstairs! We're getting you together in the Nothing Room," Vanessa, a tall blonde that Giselle had liked, said turning Giselle around by her shoulders and giving her a small shove towards the stairs.

The other two bride's maids were Julie, a medium height young woman with short, auburn-brown hair and Susan, another medium height young woman with long dark brown hair. Vanessa, Julie, and Susan were going to be the bride's maids simply because Giselle had liked them best.

Giselle was herded into the Nothing Room where a long mirror was set up in the center of the room and the wedding dress was on a sewing mannequin. There was a clothing rack with the bride's maids' dresses hanging from it. A stool was also in one corner for future use.

They instantly tried to start on Giselle as she tried to fend them off, "Guys! I have to shower first!"

At once they all exchanged glances then almost in unison drew out the word very long, "Right."

While Giselle was showering in Ashley's room they all got into their bride's maids' dresses.

Robert got out of bed and showered also before changing into his black tuxedo. Frank was going to be his best man with Earl, Joe, and his cousin Denny as his groomsmen.

Outside, Judy was directing the set up of tons upon tons of chairs across the lawn. A white carpet was rolled out across the freshly cut grass leading to an archway beneath the big willow tree.

Everything was completely hectic as they prepared for the wedding, which was supposed to start at 1:00. By 10:30 Robert was ready and downstairs with his mom. Even though the actual wedding wouldn't start until 1:00, cousins and some friends had started to dribble in. All were dressed in nice clothes and standing in huddles around the lawn talking, for it was too early to even start thinking about sitting quite yet.

Joe stood awkwardly by Earl, his face was still completely discolored on the left side from his nose and over. He hadn't done anything since being bombarded by Robert for moving on Giselle earlier in the week.

Robert stood by his mother who was still directing everything, "Mom, don't worry about this so much. It'll be fine! You're just going to throw out your voice."

"Oh, Robbie. I'm just so excited you're getting married! I want everything to be perfect," Judy said, kissing her son's cheek.

"Where are the flowers? Shouldn't they be here now?" Robert asked.

"Those are going to be all set up right after we get the archway done and all those darn white folding chairs set up," Judy said.

"I'm just telling you now, Mom, but those flowers have to be perfect," Robert said.

Giselle looked at herself in the mirror and felt her eyes start watering up the same way they had the night Robert asked her to marry him. Robert had been right, you do cry when you are extremely happy. Her white dress smoothly ran down her body, its train wasn't long at all, it just flowed behind her a bit. The dress was strapless and Mia had done a perfect job of making it exactly like the sketches and patterns Giselle had made for it. It wasn't a fairytale dress like the one she had worn for the first time she was supposed to get married. No, it was much better than that. There were no ruffles, hoop skirt, or butterflies on it. It just was. And it was her dream come true.

Ashley pulled the stool up to the mirror for Giselle to carefully sit on while Julie, who was a cosmetologist, did Giselle's hair. She pulled and tugged carefully, and the result was worth the pain. Her red hair was pulled up into a loose looking, yet so tight, style so that her veil set right into it. She hadn't wanted a veil that covered her face, so she just had one that went down the back of her dress.

The bride's maids' dresses were baby blue with pale butter yellow ribbons around the high waistband. Morgan's flower girl dress was the same shade of pale butter yellow with a waistband of the same baby blue. Altogether the outfits went perfectly together. Especially when Giselle got her bouquet of blue baby's breath and pale yellow buttercups with some white daisies. It all fell together wonderfully.

Before anyone knew it had happened it was 12:00 and the seats were beginning to fill in quite well. The flowers were set up just the way Robert had meant them to be. They were weaved through the arch beneath which Robert and Giselle would stand. There were lilies, daisies, roses, and tulips just as Giselle had wanted.

Robert stood greeting guests, it was right about now that he started getting nervous. He had been telling himself all week that he wouldn't get nervous, but he was. Joe walked up beside Robert, "Not gunna chicken out are you?"

"No, I'm not," Robert said somewhat coldly.

"I'm just joking," Joe half laughed.

"Yeah well, if it weren't for Mom you wouldn't be here," Robert said.

"So you woulda killed me over a girl?" Joe asked.

"I mean here at the wedding you idiot," Robert whispered as another guest came up to shake his hand.

"Right," Joe drew out long, "I knew that."

"Sure you did," Robert said.

"I still don't see how you could make such a big deal over a girl, I'm your brother," Joe said.

"Yeah, well Giselle means more to me than you ever have," Robert said as he walked off.

Joe stood there open mouthed by Earl, "Did you just hear that?"

"Yeah," Earl shrugged, "What about it?"

Joe just stood there shaking his head, "He is so whipped."

"You're done!" Julie exclaimed as she turned Giselle around in her stool so she herself in the mirror.

Giselle gasped when she saw herself, "Oh my gosh."

"You like it?" Ashley joked, leaning over Giselle's shoulder.

"Do I?" Giselle said, "I love it!"

"Gorgeous dah-ling, gorgeous!" Vanessa awed.

Ashley looked at the clock they had put in the room, "Oh goodness! It's already 12:35!"

Giselle drew in a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror then looked at Ashley, "I'm scared."

"That's okay, it's good to be nervous! It'll be great, don't worry too much about it," Ashley reassured her.

"I do hope so," Giselle sighed as she looked back into the mirror, "I can't believe that it's almost time. All of this waiting and it's finally here."

"And you look so perfect," Ashley said as she smiled brightly at Giselle. "I'm going to go check on the situation outside, I'll be right back," Ashley said as she scurried out of the room. She headed down the stairs, taking them two steps at a time. Once outside she searched for her mother.

"Mom!" she shouted finally seeing her a few yards away. Judy turned to see her daughter running towards her in high heels. "How soon are we starting?"

"Well, most of the guests have already arrived. I assume we'll be starting really soon. Is Giselle ready?" Judy inquired.

"Yeah, we just got finished with her," Ashley said loudly, over the noise of the crowd.

"Alright, then I'll start getting everyone to their seats and have everything set up. Remember Ash, the music is your cue to send Morgan and Jack out," Judy reminded her daughter.

"I know Mom, I know," Ashley said as she disappeared back into the mobs of people towards the house.

Judy got Earl and Frank to help her herd people to their seats and had the preacher under the archway. When everyone was in their seats and only talking in hushed tones by 12:55 Judy had Robert go stand beside the preacher. Joe, Frank, Earl, and Denny headed to the back door of the house, which was the opposite from where the wedding was set up. Frank made sure Jack would stay in one place before quickly going upstairs to get all the women downstairs. Ashley helped Giselle down the stairs without any dramatic catastrophes occurring.

Once everyone was outside the back door, Frank ran around to gave his mother the cue to show that they were ready. Giselle stood nervously rolling the bouquet in her hands. This was it. This was what she had been dreaming of forever and ever.

The music started and Ashley sent Morgan and Jack off. Morgan with her little basket of flower petals and Jack with his little ring bearer pillow. Next, Julie and Earl went, then Joe and Vanessa, followed by Denny and Susan. Lastly, Ashley kissed Giselle on the cheek and linked arms with Frank and went around the building.

Giselle took a deep breath, steadying herself. She counted slowly to five as she was instructed before hesitantly regaining her posture and heading around the corner of the house.

When she saw all the people turned in their seats to see her she was a bit overwhelmed. She looked to the end of the long white aisle that was rolled out before her with flower petals spread over it. First, she saw Robert standing there smiling at her. Then she saw the flowers. The flowers. She saw the flowers and she knew this was it. For real. This was really it.

The music didn't even really occur to be playing to her, she was too lost in the moment. It was almost as if it was slow motion, walking down that aisle. She was supposed to walk slowly anyway, but it seemed slower. It was as if the rest of her life was waiting at the end of that aisle. And to a certain extent, it was.

When she finally reached the place where Robert was standing with all their closest family members standing there, Giselle handed her bouquet to Ashley and Robert took her hands in his much larger ones. He smiled at her and slowly rubbed his thumbs over the tops of her hands.

The preacher started, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Giselle and Robert in holy matrimony." He said everything preachers say at wedding, but Robert and Giselle were too lost in the moment to listen too closely. Robert whispered softly, "You look beautiful."

Giselle blushed a bit but turned to the preacher as he said, "Robert, do you take Giselle as your wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Robert said and Giselle looked back into his eyes.

"And do you, Giselle, take Robert as your husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Giselle said, almost dreamily.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher said, closing his bible.

Robert kissed Giselle holding her tightly, and it seemed to last forever. But when they broke apart Giselle caught Ashley lean over to Morgan and whisper, "Wow, thirty whole seconds!" Morgan giggled at this. Ashley handed Giselle's bouquet back to her.

Giselle walked back down the aisle together, with people cheering and throwing rice. At the end Giselle looked over shoulder before throwing the bouquet backwards, shrieks of women scurrying for the flowers sounded from behind them. Giselle laughed and looked at Robert who was smiling at her brightly.

"So is this how you imagined it?" he asked her as they stood together at the end of the white carpet that was rolled out.

"No," Giselle said then hesitantly added, "It's much better than that."

Robert leaned in and kissed Giselle again, "Good."

"And why's that good?" Giselle laughed, repeating a familiar conversation.

"Because I love you," Robert said.

"Good."

"And why's that good?" Robert asked.

"Because I love you too," Giselle said, kissing him before letting him lead her around to the front of the house to the porch and driveway.

In the front lawn tables had been set up with chairs and what not. The concrete driveway would serve as a sort of dance floor, it was big enough anyway. The porch was where the table for the bride and groom's close family had been set up.

Robert led Giselle by the hand up to the porch steps. He pulled a chair out away from the table for her to sit, then seated himself. All around them people filled in chairs quite quickly. Ashley sat on Giselle's right with Robert on her left. Robert had Frank on his left and everyone else just slipped in accordingly.

Once all of the guest's had settled into their seats at the table on the lawn below, wine was poured all around. Frank stood and cleared his throat to get people's attention. Everyone turned their heads to look at him. "First of all, I want to thank you all for coming out here today for my brother's wedding," Frank projected well, "I don't have much time and I know you are all hungry, but I know this means a lot to Robert and Giselle. Robert has been around for me no matter what, being my brother who is closest in age to me I have to say we probably spent a little more time together than with Earl or Joe. From showing me how to ride a tricycle to blowing up Barbie dolls, Robert has been there for me. When Mom told us that he was coming back here to get married to this girl I'd never met, I think I speak for all of my siblings when I say that we really didn't know what to think. I remember earlier this week when they got here, the look on Robert's face when he got out of the car was enough to tell us all that he had changed. Giselle has done so much more good to Rob than anyone ever has. I am proud to have been chosen by him to be his best man today, I hope you two have many happy days ahead of you. Let's raise our glasses to Mr. and Mrs. Robert Phillips."

Giselle felt hot tears in her eyes as everyone rose their glasses and took a sip. But it wasn't over, Ashley stood next. "Wow, Frank that was really great y'know. It's hard to say something really heartfelt after you hear that," Ashley said, the crowd laughed. Ashley sighed, "Well I suppose I can add to what Frank said. Honestly, when Giselle got here I couldn't stand the idea of her. She was just so perfect for Rob and I knew it. I was jealous of what they had and the way she seemed to know exactly what to do no matter what. But that is why Rob chose her, he knew that she was the perfect woman to take care of him," a bout of laughter sounded from the crowd, "and Morgan. And she is the best mother to Morgan, the way she cares for is unlike the way anyone has ever treated her. Rob and Giselle have been through so much together and I'm sure that if they can make it through hospitals and search patrols and still be here today that they can take whatever life has to throw at them in the future. I've never had any closer to a sister than Giselle, and I'm overwhelmed with joy that my brother found such a great lady to spend the rest of his life with. So without further a do, here's to Giselle and Robert."

Everyone raised their glasses one more time and drank before the food was served. Giselle stood and hugged Ashley, tear streaking her cheeks. Ashley took Giselle by the shoulders smiling brightly at her, she brushed the tears from her new sister-in-law's eye, "Now don't start that, you don't want to get eye liner all over your face."

Giselle laughed and pulled Ashley into a hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you, I'm so glad you're my family."

"Me too," Ashley said before she released her and sat back down, "Me too."

After everyone ate, Robert took Giselle by the hand and down the front porch steps. Music started to the song "When You Say You Love Me" by Josh Groban. At first they danced slowly, with the slow beginning to the song, until the chorus started the first time and it broke into a faster second verse. Robert swung Giselle around and lifted her into the air when the lyrics went "I swear I feel like I can fly." A rushing sensation filled Giselle, an overwhelming joy, knowing that no one would interrupt their dancing this time, that he was really hers. Forever and ever.

Neither Giselle nor Robert noticed when others started dancing. In just the way song said, "There's no one else alive." Robert quietly sang the words along with Josh Groban's voice projecting from the speakers all around. At the end of the song Robert kissed Giselle softly on lips and whispered in her ear as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you."

Giselle lifted her head to look into his eyes, "I love you too."

He smiled brightly at her watching her face light up. Robert "accidentally" moved his foot the wrong way, making Giselle trip into his arms. "Is this a big habit of yours? Falling off of stuff?"

Giselle kissed Robert again, "Only when you are around to catch me."

_This is exactly my dream wedding. That's that. Only with my daddy walking me down the aisle and my mom crying. Besides that, this is my wedding fantasy. If it isn't yours then big deal, I enjoyed it. The reason I didn't go into big deal on the description of the wedding dress is because I wanted to give you readers some room to envision her dress the way you dream of a beautiful wedding gown being. Because maybe my vision of a perfect wedding dress isn't the same as yours. Hope you liked the wedding._

_P.S. Sorry Prinny, I know how disappointed you will be that they weren't doomed after all._

_P.S.S. Ring Exchange? Of course there was! Part of the part that seemed to be lost in their minds. They were too lost in eachother to really think on that. But I suppose if you really really want that to be in there, I can edit it in later :)_


	47. Chapter 47

_Ummm…well? I don't know what to say at all. I just want to thank music. That's that. Music has inspired so much of this fanfic, and without it I don't think I could keep typing half the time. So, thank the lord for music! DAMN STRAIT!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me. I do not own Bisquick, but I sure do like to eat it!_

Chapter 47: Bills, Graphs, & Finance 

After the wedding, Giselle and Robert went on a four day honey moon in Canada. It's cold up there. They came back to Tennessee to pick up Morgan, who was not at all happy with her parents leaving for reasons unknown to her, and to bid farewell to the family before heading back by plane to New York. Things were just as they found them and they fell right back into routine with their daily lives.

Giselle legally adopted Morgan so that they could officially be a "real" family. Morgan, of course, was overjoyed by this. Nothing made the little girl happier than being able to claim Giselle as her actual mother.

Robert was happier than he thought he had ever been before. Things were actually going well for once. Giselle wasn't sick. Morgan wasn't gone. No freakish Frenchmen were stealing design patterns. As far as he could tell, New York was finally at peace. Well, it was for him.

One morning in late June, two weeks after the wedding, Robert awoke in the dim light of the rising sun. He rolled over to see his wife's face, completely peaceful. It dawned on him that ever since the wedding, she hadn't had a single chest pain or bad dream. It made him happy to know that her mind was at peace with the rest of her. Because Giselle had had a large dose of disagreeable bodily functions before the wedding.

The only difference between sleeping in the same bed as Giselle now, was that the term "sleeping with her" wasn't quite so literal. Of course that brought challenges of its own with it. Giselle never had really gained back the all of her weight after the accident, and after seeing her in such fragile states, it was difficult at first for Robert to do such things without worrying about crushing her. After awhile, it proved not so much of a problem as he thought. She was quite the little trick really, though she was naïve, never was she stupid. The night of their wedding she didn't want any more talks of the birds and the bees, she was done with that childish sort of thing. She had simply looked him in the eye and said, "Show me." And that was that.

Morgan was enjoying having no school, she often would go down to Beth's apartment and stay there with her during the day. It served well, because she was being watched and Beth had company. Bethany still had bruises and such, but she wasn't disabled or anything serious like that.

Robert kissed Giselle's bare shoulder and watched her lips curl into a smile as her eyes fluttered open. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her nose.

She smiled at him before saying, "I hope you had nice dreams."

"I think I'm still in one," he said slyly rolling away from her and off the bed. He grabbed his robe and put in on, drawing the strings tight. "Unfortunately though," he said walking back over to the bed and kissing Giselle on the lips lightly, "it's time to wake up."

Giselle watched him walk out of the room to go take a shower and sighed deeply, giggling a bit to herself. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood yawning, she went to the closet and pulled a simply sundress out throwing it over her head and pulling it down. She grabbed a ponytail and pulled her long hair up into a loose bun. Pulling open a drawer of their dresser she grabbed some panties and pulled them on before walking out into the hall.

Lightly pushing Morgan's door open, Giselle walked to the little girl's bedside. "Morgan, Sweetie it's time to get up. You've got to eat breakfast and get dressed so you can go over to Bethany's."

Morgan groaned and rolled out of bed, her eyes still half shut. Giselle smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair a bit. "Mommm," Morgan whined fixing her hair.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to mess up your gorgeous bed-head do," Giselle laughed and lifted Morgan up into her arms. She kissed her on the cheek before walking out into the kitchen.

"Can we have pancakes?" Morgan asked as Giselle set her down in the kitchen.

"Can we have pancakes please?" Giselle corrected her.

"Can we have pancakes please?" Morgan said over again.

"Of course we can," Giselle said, smiling brightly down at her daughter. She reached up into the cupboard to pull out the box of Bisquick. Pulling a bowl from another cupboard she emptied some of the contents of the box into the bowl, adding milk and two eggs. "Want to help stir?"

Morgan nodded and Giselle set the bowl on the table dropping a whisk into the liquid, resulting in a satisfying plop sounding from the contents. The little girl started whisking it quickly, making a cloud of the flour-like mix come up into the air.

"Slow down there, Sweetie, we don't want to get our pancakes all over the floor, do we?" Giselle chimed.

"No," Morgan agreed, smiling a toothy grin up at Giselle.

Robert came out of the shower and slipped back into their room to change into clothes for the day quickly. He went into the kitchen at a brisk pace and kissed Giselle's cheek, "I'm gunna head on out."

"Where are you going?" Giselle asked kissing him back.

"Work," he said, walking into the living room.

"Baby, we don't need to be at the studio until nine!" Giselle called after him.

"I've got stuff to take care of!" Robert called back as the front door of the apartment could be heard closing again.

Giselle sighed, dissatisfied with that brief explanation that really did no good of explaining anything whatsoever. Morgan looked up at her with a questioning look on her face. "Don't look at me! I haven't got a clue what he's up to," Giselle said as she went back to helping Morgan with the pancake batter.

Robert rushed to the studio, when he got there the lights were still off. He dug in his pocket for the keys and unlocked the door. He flicked on the main light switch and headed straight for his desk. Opening a drawer he pulled out a thick file, one that he had been avoiding for quite some time now. He opened the file on top of his desk and bills spilled everywhere. Every single time another came in the mail he shoved it in the file to save for later. He knew he would have to deal with them sometime, just not in front of Giselle. Robert had always been the kind of guy to do his business himself, alone. Never could he focus on such aggravating things in front of her, his mind would always wander from the task at hand and he would move on to helping her with something that had to do with the studio that he could focus on.

Now he regretted waiting so long to do this. There were so many unpaid bills, no doubt some were already late. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before picking a credit card bill up and slicing the top open with an envelope opener, he pulled out the paper inside and his eyes raced along it. At the bottom was a total of 1,472. It was almost as if he could feel his own eyes bug out of his head, he hadn't remembered using this particular cards for two years! This was the emergency card which there never really was any emergency for. Who used it? Robert's eyes searched the long list of items bought with the card, and after noticing they all had something to do with some sort of women's product a light bulb went off in his head. Morgan had told him that she and Giselle had gone shopping before the ball. It had to have been that. He cast it aside and dove into another.

All of the past few months' bills lay open upon the desk before long. Robert had his elbows propped on the desk with his head in his hands. There was no way he could pay them all without getting a major loan that he would come and nip him in the butt in the future anyway. He couldn't contemplate all of this at once. Without him as the main supporter of the family their financial situation was dropping like a bombshell. Why did he ever quit his great, well paying job at the law firm anyway? Oh yeah, for Giselle. But now it was going to be her who had to suffer for his stupid decision. He tried to talk himself out of thinking it was a stupid decision. But deep down in his subconscious he knew it really was stupid. How could he ever have thought that he could support their family's welfare and Giselle's dreams at the same time? Life and love don't always cooperate very well.

That was when it really dawned on him. He yanked a drawer of his desk open and pulled out another file, laying it over all of the bills. Inside were several sheets of paper with graphs on them. Robert flipped through the graphs until he found the two entitled "May" and "June". His eyes scanned the graphs. At the beginning of May the lines were climbing higher and higher, with very few tiny drops. Next her looked at June to see the lines go up for a little while longer before the went straight and then started plummeting down. Robert smacked his forehead with the heel of him palm. Now, not only was the studio unable to support them to begin with but it as of this month really going to be unable to support them. And Robert had no clue what to do.

The bell on the door clanged as someone entered the studio, lifting Robert from his thoughts. He looked up from the papers that now covered every inch of his desk to see Giselle walk in.

"It's kind of chilly out this morning, don't you think?" she said as she walked over to his desk. Giselle perched herself on the arm of his chair and surveyed the mess of jumbled papers and torn envelopes covering the surface, "Robert, what is all of this?"

"It's…it's nothing, don't worry about it. I'll get it cleaned up," Robert sighed as he instantly closed the file of graphs and charts and shoved it into the drawer.

"Robert," Giselle said quietly, he wouldn't look at her, "What are all these envelopes?"

Robert stood up and pulled Giselle into his arms, kissing her lightly on the cheek, "Nothing that need be worried about, let's get to work."

Just then Mia came through the door making the bell clang again. Robert released Giselle and she went off to get started with her work, though unhappily enough.

She went to the black fabrics and grabbed the stepladder so she reach the upper shelves. Giselle wasn't stupid, she knew something was wrong, so she would work her anger at Robert not telling her things away.

"You okay?" Mia asked as she came up behind Giselle.

Giselle jerked a roll of fabric from the shelf and stepped back down, looking at Mia almost angrily at first. Her expression softened quickly though, "I'm fine, I just…Robert's not telling me something." She said quietly as Robert was preoccupied with something else again.

"I'm sure it'll be alright," Mia insisted.

"I hope so."


	48. Chapter 48

_I'm back at my cabin again, in a wet swimsuit, again. No matter, my bff Michaela is like reader over my shoulder as I type because she loves this so much. I hate spaghetti._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 48: Spaghetti_

Giselle grabbed her bag off Robert's chair and sighed deeply.

"What's up?" Robert asked as he put his arm around her waist. He pulled the studio door open and held it for her.

"Nothing," Giselle said quickly.

"You've been acting…angry all day. I know something is up," Robert said, looking at her, not paying attention to the sidewalk.

Without even looking at him she almost coldly said, "Watch where you're going. I'm not particularly in the mood for running into any poles."

"What's wrong?" Robert insisted looking ahead again.

Giselle was quiet for awhile and watched her sandals as the high heels made a clacking noise on the concrete. "What were those files?"

"They're really nothing, nothing of any importance anyway," Robert said, not so convincingly.

"Don't lie Robert," Giselle said flatly.

"When do I lie to you?" Robert asked as he kissed her temple.

Without even looking at him she said quietly, "Now."

Robert sighed, "They're just stuff I have to take care of. Bills and such. Nothing you'd be interested in."

Giselle finally looked over at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing fun to worry about. It's simply nothing to worry about," Robert said, making himself sound convincing, and it must have worked.

"Well, if you insist that that's all it was," Giselle sighed as they turned into the apartment complex lobby.

"That's all it was," Robert said smiling, he leaned over and kissed her temple again.

Giselle couldn't help but smile back at him this time, her cheeks flushing with red. "Alright, I trust you."

Robert felt guilt strike then. He had gotten her trust, and was using it to make her believe a lie. Well, it wasn't a lie. They really were bills. But he surely wasn't telling her the whole truth.

After getting Morgan from down the hall at Bethany's apartment, Giselle had Morgan help her make spaghetti for dinner. Morgan loved mashing the ground beef with seasonings for the meatballs with her hands. She loved helping her mom cook, it was one of the times when she got to have Giselle all to herself.

Giselle filled a large pot with water and brought it to a boil before throwing the spaghetti noodles in. Next, she made the sauce and had Morgan roll the meat into balls between her hands and put fried them in a skillet. Giselle had cookbooks she had bought at various bookstores, some were old and some were new. Her favorite was Mastering The Art of French Cooking by Julia Child. Unfortunately spaghetti wasn't French at all, so she couldn't use it for this meal. _  
_She found the strangest most daring recipes that she knew she would never even think about trying in Mastering The Art of French Cooking. Sometimes she would simply sit on the couch and flip through the deranged recipes, looking at the weirdest and cruelest things she had ever heard of, such as chopping live lobsters in half. The whole idea of the completely bizarre cooking just enthralled her.

After the noodles were soft she dumped them into a strainer in the sink with one hand and the other hand over the stove with a spatula turning the meatballs over in the pan. She looked at the other pot of red sauce, it burbled and oozed and she started to feel sick to her stomach. Looking back at her cookbook she double checked the directions only to find that it truly was supposed to look like that while it was cooking.

Giselle looked back at the spaghetti sauce and felt the same sickness. Maybe it was that it reminded her a bit of blood, in a weird way. Having a fear of blood is never a great thing, especially for an individual who had spent so much time in hospitals. Then she realized it wasn't the redness of it that made her feel sick. It was something she couldn't explain. As if even though she had eaten spaghetti before and liked it, she was completely revolted by it. She was sure she could get over it and eat the spaghetti though, she had already made it after all and she wouldn't want to waste it.

Once the dinner was done, she made plates for the three of them, her stomach still churning a bit, and poured milk into glasses. Morgan put utensils on the table for them while Giselle carried the plates into the dining room, taking two trips of course. "Robert, dinner's ready!" she called to the living room where he was watching television.

At the mention of food, Robert instantly turned the television off and made a bee line for the table. He sat at his spot and looked desirably at the spaghetti. When Giselle first started living with them, he was scared to let her alone with appliances, but she had proved herself quite the cook. "It looks great," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," Giselle said, though she thought quite the opposite. Morgan and Robert started in right away, getting sauce all over their faces. Giselle looked down at her plate and hesitantly put her fork into the spaghetti and twirled it around the fork before lifting it to her mouth. She chewed slowly and swallowed hard.

"You're starting to look a little clammy, are you okay?" Robert asked her as she put her fork in the dish again, not wanting to have to eat anymore since she had officially lost her appetite.

"Oh, I'm fine," Giselle insisted, "Just not too hungry."

"You said you were starving at the studio. Are you sure you're alright?" Robert asked again.

Giselle pushed her chair out and stood up, "Oh yeah, I'm just going to wash my plate and lay down…I'll probably feel better then," Giselle said as she grabbed her plate and began to walk towards the kitchen. She glanced down at her plate, the red sauce was only worse when with the noodles. Suddenly she stopped and lifted her hand to her mouth.

"Giselle?" Robert asked, beginning to stand up. He knew that look too well.

"I'm fi-," she started, but was unable to finish the sentence as she spewed all over the kitchen tile floor and the plate she was holding. Giselle shut eyes tight as her cheeks grew hot with embarrassment.

"It's okay, I can clean it up," Robert said, walking quickly to her side. "Here, let me take that," he murmured as he took the plate from her hands.

Giselle opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyes beginning to get slightly watery, she whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't, I know. It's okay, Giselle, don't worry about it. It's not a problem. Just a small bug, just a virus. You go clean up and lay down and I'll clean this up before I come in there," Robert said as he walked into the kitchen, walking around the upchuck on the floor and rinsing the plate in the sink.

"Don't you want to finish eating though?" Giselle asked as she hesitantly turned to head to the bathroom.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Now go!" he shooed her down the hall.

After Giselle disappeared into the bathroom, Morgan looked up at Robert. "What's wrong with Mommy?"

Robert went to kneel by his daughter, "Sweetie, Mommy probably just picked up a little sickness at work. Just to be safe, I don't want you catching anything."

"But Daddy," Morgan whined.

"She needs to get some rest, you can see her later. Why don't you go ahead and finish your dinner, you can watch tv if you want to," Robert offered, he normally didn't allow her to watch television while eating at the dining room table.

"But she'll be okay?" Morgan asked.

"Of course, just a little flu or something," Robert said, kissing Morgan's forehead. He hoped that it wouldn't get worse, and that Giselle wouldn't get extremely sick the way she had tendency to.

Giselle dabbed at her face with a damp washcloth She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, a tear formed in the corner of her eye. Her hands tightened on the rim of the sink and she shut her eyes tight. The sloshing sound of the wash cloth falling back into the sink was all she could hear.

"Honey? Are you okay?" she heard Robert say from behind her. Giselle opened her eyes and their eyes met in the reflection in the mirror. Robert slipped up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them soothingly.

"I'm sorry," Giselle whispered.

"Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal. You should lay down," Robert said putting his head next to hers and kissing her cheek.

"I don't want to be sick," Giselle said softly, her eyes closing again and her head shaking back and forth, "I just can't do that again."

"Well then you better get your rest so it will go away. I'll get you some ibuprofen to take and I want you to _lay down_," Robert said, trying to get her to just rest.

Giselle opened her eyes and met Robert's eyes again in the mirror. She gave a little nod, "Okay."

Robert smiled and kissed her as she turned around, "You'll get better, I promise."

She walked down the hall turning into their room, and gingerly laid down on the bed. Giselle sighed and settled in against the pillow, looking at the ceiling. She had eaten spaghetti once before. That one other time she had spaghetti she had liked it, at least she thought she had. Maybe the recipe she had made was different from the spaghetti she eaten before. She could possibly be allergic to some ingredient she had put in the pasta. Yeah, maybe it was an allergic reaction. All she could think about was how dreadful the pasta was. How much she had recently found she hated spaghetti.

_Ha. I only made it spaghetti is because I hate it too. Spaghetti is gross._


	49. Chapter 49

_OMG!! Sometimes people make me so…they make me so! They make me so—so ANGRY!! Amy Adams was nominated for 3 MTV Movie awards and didn't win any of them!! She deserved every single one! She definitely deserved Best Female Performance, and she sooo deserved Best Comedic Performance (both for none other than Enchanted). And she and Patrick Dempsey SOOO deserved Best Kiss (for Enchanted…duh!) I can't believe she didn't win ANY of them!! ARG!!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me_

_Chapter 49: Nothing Like You_

Robert woke in the middle of the night to the sound of retching. Never something pleasant to wake up to. He rolled off the bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. The bathroom was dark so he knew that Giselle was probably in such a rush to get to the toilet that she hadn't flipped the lights on. He put his hand on the wall and searched for the switch until the room was filled with light. On the floor, Giselle was squatting in front of the toilet crying.

Instantly jumping into action, he went to her side and pulled her hair back. With his other hand he grabbed a ponytail off the top of the mirror and tied Giselle's hair up with it. "You're okay, it's alright," he tried to comfort her as he wet a rag in the sink and squeezed it out before wiping her face of with it. Robert pulled her to her feet and held her close to his chest. He pat her back and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I can take care off you, it doesn't bother me."

Giselle sniffed and leaned back in his arms, "It-it doesn't?"

"Of course not! I love you Giselle," Robert said then chortled a bit, "And I don't mind cleaning up your puke if it makes you happy."

Laughing a bit, Giselle wiped her eyes, "Well, it doesn't really make me happy to know that I'm making you clean up my undigested meals. But if you're happy to do it then I suppose I can't stop you."

Robert laughed and kissed her forehead, "Any day my dear, any day for you."

Smiling brightly up at him she gave a little half laugh, "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Well, I guess I might not be your 'prince charming' but I do have my way with words," Robert said.

"Oh, but you are my prince," Giselle giggled.

"Really?" Robert asked rhetorically, then scooped her off her feet.

Giselle lifted her hand to her mouth, feeling a churning in her stomach again. Though she doubted she had anything left to throw up even if he stomach convulsed.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked, his eyes glinting with worry.

She lowered her hand slowly, "I'll be okay."

"Good," Robert said, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "You better get back to your sleep then," he whispered, walking out of the bathroom with her still in his arms. Carefully he used one hand to turn the lights off again before walking back down the hall and into their room. Robert gently laid Giselle on their bed kissing her.

Giselle wrapped her arms around his neck so that he couldn't go. He resented and continued to kiss her softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning over her. She finally let him go, but he rested his hand on her cheek and looked down into her blue eyes in the darkness. She smiled up at him, "Good night."

"Good night," Robert whispered. He stood and walked around to the other side of the bed and got in, inching closer to Giselle. Robert pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Giselle smiled in the darkness, "I love you too."

"Even when you're sick," Robert said, kissing her neck, "You are always beautiful to me."

* * *

"You are _not_ going to work," Robert said.

"I'm okay, really," Giselle said as she made grits for breakfast, stirring them in a pot over the stove.

"No, you're not," Robert insisted, "You're not going to work. You're just going to get them sick too! Giselle, you know very well that you shouldn't go."

"Come on Robert, I can take care of myself. Let me do something," Giselle pleaded as she reached across him to grab a ladle.

"Do whatever you want here, but you're not going to the studio," Robert said, kissing her cheek.

"Robert," Giselle said hesitantly looking him in the eye and putting on her sad face, "please."

"No," Robert said, though he still smiled at her, "Honey, I love you, you know that. But you are my wife, and I want what is best for you. Whether you know what that is or not."

Giselle sighed with discontent, "So you think what is best for me is caging me up like a bird in this small apartment."

"That is not what I'm doing!" Robert objected.

"Oh yes it is! You might as well glue me to a chair," Giselle said as she got three bowls out and began to scoop the warm cereal into them.

"Why not?" Robert smiled, kissing Giselle's cheek.

Giselle scowled at him and took the three bowls to the table. Morgan was sitting in the living room watching television and scurried to the table when she heard the clank of the dishes against the wooden table. "Hey Sweetie, I'm staying home today, so you don't have to go over to Bethany's," Giselle said as she sat down.

"Really?" Morgan exclaimed.

"Yep," Giselle said smiling, "I'm sick so your father is making me stay." She cast a look at Robert over her shoulder.

"Oh," Morgan sighed, obviously disappointed.

"But I'm still going to the studio," Robert said, "I've got stuff to take care of. I'll probably be back earlier than usual though."

"Now what do you have to take care of at work?" Giselle questioned.

"Just stuff, you know," Robert said, between shoveling grits into his mouth.

Giselle put her spoon down, "Would you slow down? You haven't got any reason to be in a hurry today."

"I just want to get there, get it done, and get home to you," Robert said as he ate one more spoonful before getting up and disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'll be fine!" Giselle called into the kitchen.

He came back into the dining room and kissed her cheek, "I don't doubt it for a second." Robert walked around the table and kissed Morgan's cheek.

"Bye Daddy," Morgan said as he went down the hall and towards the door.

"Love you!" Robert called before he shut the door.

Giselle sighed and took her half-hearted first bite of the breakfast she had made. Before long she had finished all of her bowl of grits and went into the kitchen to clean the dishes. Morgan went back to watching cartoons while her mom was busy.

After the bowls and silverware were put away, Giselle went into the living room and sat on the couch next to Morgan. "What are you watching?"

"Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends," Morgan said, her eyes glued to the television.

"What's that about?" Giselle asked.

"Well, there's Bloo and Mac. Bloo is Mac's imaginary friend and he lives at Madame Foster's home for imaginary friends. He has a lot of other imaginary friends that he is friends with. Mac comes and sees Bloo everyday. Stuff like that," Morgan explained the show to her mom.

Giselle listened intently at first, then her stomach started churning and she only heard half of what Morgan said. She nodded anyway, but a second later she was off the couch and in the bathroom. Giselle barely made it to the toilet before barfing.

Morgan's eyes followed her mom down the hallway, she pushed herself further into the couch. She hated this. Why did her mom always have to get sick? It didn't make sense to her.

Giselle stood up again and wiped her face off with the wash cloth before flushing the toilet. She shuddered and bent back over the toilet again, hurling the rest of her breakfast. It hurt so bad, her throat was burning and her stomach felt like it was twisted in a knot. Her stomach finally quit convulsing and she stood up again. After wiping her face off and flushing the toilet for the second time she went out into the hall. Giselle took a deep breath and leaned against the wall for a second or two before going out into living room.

"Mommy?" Morgan said as Giselle sat on the couch next to her again, still a bit shaky.

"Yeah Sweetie?" Giselle asked looking at the little girl, who could no longer focus on the television.

"Are you really sick again, like you were before?" Morgan asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Oh Morgan, I don't know, I really don't know," Giselle said, pulling Morgan into her lap.

Morgan hugged Giselle and clung to her, "I don't want you to be sick."

"Me neither," Giselle said, combing her fingers through Morgan's hair, "Me neither."

"Why is Daddy hurrying to get to work?" Morgan asked. Sometimes the little girl was so full of questions that you finally had to stop answering. But that was only sometimes.

"He has work to get done just like I do and the way you do when you have school," Giselle explained.

Morgan was quiet for a long time after that, resting her head on Giselle's shoulder. She must have been deep in thought about a lot of different things because when she did speak up again, the only thing she said was, "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too, Morgan," Giselle said, giving the little girl a squeeze. She hoped with all her might that she would get better. It wasn't a difficult task to notice that Morgan obviously disliked when Giselle was sick, and it wasn't ever any walk in the park for Robert either. Not to mention that Giselle hated it.

Robert walked through the front door of the studio, Mia and Sarah looked over at him from what they were doing. "Where's Giselle?" Sarah asked.

"She's not going to be in today," Robert said as he walked over to his desk.

"Don't tell me she's still sick again," Mia groaned.

"I wish I could tell you she wasn't," Robert sighed as he automatically braced himself to deal with all the bills that they couldn't afford.

"What is it this time?" Mia mused.

"Well, it started last night when she threw up the spaghetti she made. But then she hurled again in the middle of the night and I refused to let her come," Robert explained.

"Oh how fun!" Sarah exclaimed sarcastically.

"What is all that crap on your desk?" Mia asked as she held a roll of fabric next to another, seeing if they would go well together.

"Bills…tons of bills that we can't afford to pay!" Robert said, throwing his hands in the air and laughing in the manor you do when it is the most serious and not funny situation.

"What are you going to do about them?" Mia asked.

"And more importantly, does Giselle know about them?" Sarah added.

"Of course she doesn't know! How can I tell her that we are about to be in extreme financial trouble when we just got married a few weeks ago? You two have no idea," Robert said loudly.

Mia and Sarah looked at each other before Mia said, "Umm, Robert? I think we do. We live in New York too and have that sort of thing to worry about just the same. In a way, you have it better than us. You and Giselle have each other, but we have _no one_."

Sarah looked down at the cutting table uncomfortably, "Actually…"

"You are _not_," Mia said.

Robert looked at the two of them, completely clueless as to what they were talking about.

"I'm sorry! I know I agreed to stay away from him because you went out for a really long time, but Mia! Understand, it's not all my fault!" Sarah objected.

"How could you?" Mia exclaimed, slamming the rolls of fabric on the cutting table.

"Who are you talking about?" Robert interrupted.

"Only my ex-fiancé, Eric Johnston, who Sarah _swore_ to stay away from," Mia said, her eyes narrowing on Sarah.

"I'm sorry!" Sarah pleaded.

"Give me a break, you are not," Mia said walking around Sarah, knocking into her shoulder.

Robert looked down at the pile of bills on his desk and said under his breath, "Females…maybe there _is_ a reason I gave up on them for awhile."

"What was that?" Sarah asked, obviously having caught some of what Robert said.

"Nothing!" Robert called as he tried to get focused on his work.

"What? What did he say?" Mia asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, what did you say?" Sarah insisted.

Robert sighed heavily and looked up at them one last time, "You really want to know?"

"Well…yeah!" Mia said.

"I said…that I'm just glad Giselle is nothing like you two," Robert said.

Sarah and Mia looked at each other sheepishly, and they didn't talk again for quite awhile.

_I cannot believe she didn't win anything!! I LOVE HER!! And I voted for her like three times on all of them! (the trick is to go on your friend's computers and vote from there) ARGGG!!_


	50. Chapter 50

_Bah! Everyone thinks she's preggo!! Maybe she is… maybe she isn't! But I sure do love that salsa! LOL! Get it? Prego…the salsa? Yeah, it's really could with Tostitos. Especially the lime Tostitos, those are really good! Chapter 50! WOOT! How about something extra extra long for being halfway to 100? _

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 50: Pretty Darn Lucky_

Giselle yawned as she walked down the hall wearing only a long t-shirt for pajamas. Morgan had been in bed for over and hour and Giselle had been lying awake in bed waiting for Robert. She peered into the living room to see him sitting there working on his laptop, still busy with whatever it was that had been bothering him so much lately. Giselle leaned against the wall and watched him typing furiously and angrily clicking on things for awhile, for he was completely oblivious to her being there.

"Honey, why don't you come to bed?" Giselle finally said softly.

Robert looked up from the screen of his laptop so jauntily that it almost fell out of his lap. "I can't, I have to take care of this," he said after he resituated it so it wouldn't fall.

"Do it later," Giselle said in her normal voice this time.

"I have to get it done," Robert insisted.

Giselle pushed herself off the wall and walked across the room towards him, "What are you doing that is so important?"

"Just…stuff," Robert sighed, closing the computer as she sat next to him.

Her eyes were full of worry and hurt. "I don't understand what you are trying to hide from me."

"It's nothing, really," Robert said, kissing her softly.

"No it's not, or else you wouldn't be hiding it," Giselle said, her eyes becoming watery.

"It's just work," Robert said simply, kissing her neck and putting his computer on the coffee table at the same time. He worked his way to her shoulder.

Giselle blinked and a tear fell into Robert's hair as she stared ahead. Then she said in a quiet, shaky voice, "You cannot seduce me into thinking everything is okay." She stood up and started back towards the hall. At the opening to the hallway she turned to face him and whispered, though she knew he could here her, "Just finish whatever it is you're doing."

Robert sighed as she disappeared back into the hall, he grabbed his laptop and turned it off. He went back to their room and found his way through the dark to their bed. It was quiet and he could just barely hear Giselle crying silently into the pillow. Pulling off his pants and shirt, left with only his boxers on, he climbed into bed. Robert propped himself up on his elbow by Giselle, he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her head, though he knew it wasn't helping anything. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I would never hide anything from you."

Giselle turned over quickly to face him and angrily whispered, "Then what do you call this? Huh?"

"It's--."

"Nothing? Right? Nothing that your wife would care about? Nothing that would matter to me? Nothing that will affect me in any way? Well then why is it so important that I don't know?" Giselle said, purely livid now.

There was a long silence between them before Robert whispered, "Because there are a lot of bills. And we have to pay those bills. That is a lot of money. A lot of money…that we don't have. I need to be able to support you…Giselle, I have to take care of you. And I don't need you worrying that I won't be able to do that."

Giselle stared at him in the dark, her lip started trembling and as soon as the first tear hit the sheets she was bawling. Robert pulled her into his arms, kissing her head.

"I'm sorry Robert, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, you were fine without me ruining everything—I just…I should've left well enough alone. You were fine with Morgan, and being a lawyer…it's all my fault," Giselle whispered as she cried.

"No! No, no, no, no! That's not it at all! Honey, it's not your fault. I love you! Without you I would still be miserable, I need you. Don't you ever think that this is your fault, it's my fault. I should be reliable. You should be able to depend on me! I'm your husband, I own this apartment, not you. You shouldn't have to be the one who has to have the pressure of keeping us here, that should be me! If it's anyone's fault it's mine. This_ is _my fault," Robert said quickly.

"Robert," Giselle cried quietly, "I hurt."

"What?" Robert asked, she had him worried now.

"My chest hurts," Giselle whispered.

His very first thought was breast cancer, then he thought of her chest pains. "What do you mean?"

"My breasts ache," Giselle whispered.

Robert's brow furrowed, trying to think clearly. What could be wrong with her now? He should probably take her to Dr. Hund tomorrow. But wait…she was throwing up everything, her breasts hurt, and were not to mention larger. Giselle wasn't sick.

"Robert?" Giselle whispered, worried by his silence.

"Dammit!" Robert swore loudly.

"What is it?" Giselle exclaimed, he was scaring her.

"I'm so stupid, I should have _known_ better. I should have used protection! I _know_ better. We don't have the money! At least not right _now_! We don't even have the money to support _ourselves_," Robert rambled aimlessly.

"Robert!" Giselle said loudly, he fell silent and she spoke again, "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," Robert sighed, kissing her neck softly.

"Then what is it?" Giselle asked again.

Robert looked into her blue eyes in the dark and couldn't help but let a smile slip across his face. Because even though he knew that this was the last thing that they needed right now, none the less it was a great thing. "Giselle, Honey, I think you're pregnant."

Giselle looked at him quizzically at first before a huge smile spread across her face, she kissed him over and over again. "Oh my goodness!" she gasped, she put her hand on her stomach spreading her fingers out across the flatness, "Robert! We're having a baby!"

It was hard not to be happy when Giselle was so overjoyed, but he knew that it wouldn't last. Or maybe it would, it was Giselle after all. How could she stop being happy about having a living person growing inside her. And it wasn't that he wasn't happy about it, he thought it was simply a miracle how this sort of thing happened. In fact, he had always thought that it was the most miraculous thing there was.

Robert's silence dawned on Giselle, "Are you unhappy?"

"No, of course not!" Robert said, rubbing his hand up and down Giselle's upper arm. "It's great," Robert said as he kissed her.

"I know! Isn't it?" Giselle giggled. She looked down at her stomach, and there was a warm quiet between them this time as Robert held her close. "Wow…," Giselle said quietly, "How can it be so small?"

"It'll get a lot bigger," Robert said. He tried not to think about how stupid he was for not using a condom or how much they _could not_ afford this. But being happy about this would have been a lot harder had it been anyone other than Giselle. She made every situation the best somehow. It was just her way.

"How fast?" Giselle asked as she snuggled up close to him in his arms.

"Well, in nine months it'll be big enough to be born. It might seem like it takes a long time, but I can guarantee you that you'll be huge before you know it," Robert smiled down at her.

"I can't wait," Giselle sighed.

"I know you can't," Robert kissed her head again. He laid her on the bed next to him again and settled in under the covers. Pulling her close to him he whispered in her ear, "You're going to be a great mom to this one too, I can tell."

"You think?" Giselle asked in a whisper, smiling in the dark.

"Definitely."

Before long, Giselle was happily sound asleep with Robert's arms wrapped around her shoulders. But Robert was still wide awake, he didn't dare move and wake her, she was just so peaceful. The thoughts running through his head were what kept him up though. He couldn't get it out of his head, it just haunted him. The more he thought about it the more he worried about it. It wasn't that he didn't want to have any more children, but he was worried for the baby. And for Giselle. Women had miscarriages all the time, Giselle would be crushed if that happened. But he didn't really want a baby right now anyway. He had Morgan and Giselle, and that was enough for him. They couldn't afford themselves right now, so how in the world were they supposed to feed another mouth? Maybe he could get another job and get them better off before the baby was born. Or, what if he had been wrong and she wasn't pregnant? She would have gotten excited for nothing. Robert decided he would take her to the doctor the next day to make sure. He just didn't know how to handle this, or over all what to think of it. There was one thing he was sure of though, if Giselle was happy, he would be too.

"Robert!" Giselle called from the living room where she sat watching television.

Robert came running from the kitchen, "Yeah? What is it?"

"Come here," Giselle motioned him towards the couch.

He walked over to the couch and sat next to her, "Honey?"

"I was just thinking, about what you said about those bills," Giselle said hesitantly, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I don't want you to worry about it," Robert said, kissing her cheek, "I don't want you to have to worry about anything."  
"We can't have a baby, can we?" Giselle asked quietly.

"Quite literally, we can. But no, we don't have the money for it," Robert answered truthfully. He didn't want to lie to her anymore.

Giselle buried her head in Robert's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's my fault too. We both made this kid, and it's going to be a great kid too! Don't you worry a bit, we'll make it work out all right," Robert comforted her, holding her close.

"Should we tell Morgan?" Giselle asked quietly.

"Not until we're sure," Robert said, kissing Giselle softly.

"Okay," Giselle whispered.

"Well," Robert sighed, "You ready to go find out if this is for real?"

Giselle smiled softly up at him, "I suppose so."

Robert pulled her to her feet and led her down the hall, calling to Morgan. "Hey, we're going to get some stuff done so you're going over to Beth's for awhile."

Morgan obliged without much fuss and Robert led Giselle down to the street. She started to turn onto the sidewalk but he caught her arm. Giselle gave him a confused look.

"Honey, if you're pregnant then you shouldn't be walking around so much," Robert said before flagging down a taxi.

"Well this is no fun," Giselle said as she got into the yellow cab.

"Sure we can't support the kid, but least we can do is keep it _alive_," Robert said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Giselle smiled at him, but didn't say anything.

Robert looked at her and noticed the way she was smiling back at him, he laughed, "What?"

"You do want it, don't you?" Giselle grinned.

Robert put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tight, "If it looks anything like you, then I'm sure I will."

Giselle laughed as Robert told the driver where to go. Robert turned to Giselle again, "Guess what?"

"What?" Giselle asked, still laughing a bit.

"You actually _aren't_ going to Dr. Hund this time," Robert said, with sarcastic excitement.

"Hmmm, that's definitely something different," Giselle giggled.

"Yeah," Robert said, grinning at her.

"So, where am I off to now?" Giselle sighed, leaning into Robert.

"You're going to see a specialist called a gynecologist," Robert said.

"I see, and what is so special about this 'specialist'?" Giselle inquired.

"Well," Robert started, slowly, "Women go to gynecologists to make sure they are healthy. I'm not too keen on the topic, but I know that you would have to start going even if you weren't pregnant. They make sure that you and the baby are healthy until the baby is born."

Giselle continued to smile at him, "I'm pretty sure that we won't have any problems with that."

"I don't doubt that, my love," Robert laughed, kissing Giselle's forehead. He looked at her, she was so beautiful with her red hair pulled into a ponytail while she wore her yellow noodle-strapped sundress. Another thing that he couldn't help but notice was that though she was just as extremely thin as before, she was busting out of her bra. Sure he knew it must have hurt like heck for her, but he sure did appreciate it.

"So what is going to be different about it?" Giselle asked.

"It won't be like at the hospital at all, the doctor will lead you through it since it is your first time," Robert explained, "I might not go back with you."

Giselle's smile faded away and her troubled eyes looked into his, "You've always been there for me."

"I know, it's just that this is…different," Robert said.

"Robert, we're finding out if I really am pregnant. Don't you want to be there?" Giselle asked.

"Of course I do! It's just that I don't think it's my place," Robert attempted to explain.

Giselle stared blankly at the back of the driver's seat in front of her, "I think it is."

"I suppose that if you really want me to go with you, then I will," Robert sighed.

"Oh, would you?" Giselle exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, I guess," Robert agreed.

"Thank you, I can't imagine you not being there," Giselle said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "I love you so much, Robert."

"I love you too, Giselle," Robert said, then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I bet you that any kid of ours just has to be perfect."

Giselle grinned at him, "And why is that?"

Robert glanced around him as if he was telling her a secret, "Because it would have a perfect nose."

Giselle laughed, "And why would our kid have a perfect nose?"

"Shhh, keep your voice down. We don't want them to hear," Robert whispered.

"Who to hear?" Giselle whispered.

"Our kid, we don't want it to be born with an ego issue," Robert whispered.

Giselle laughed again before whispering, "I think it can hear me anyway."

"I think you're right," Robert whispered and kissed her nose.

Lifting her hand to her scrunched up nose she laughed and asked in a whisper anyway, "So why would it have a perfect nose?"

"Because," Robert whispered, "My nose turns down, and your nose turns up. It has to have a perfect nose." Giselle just laughed. "And even if it doesn't, I bet it'll have your nose. That is even more perfect to me," he kissed her nose.

"Your hook nose is pretty perfect too," Giselle laughed.

"Hook nose?" Robert objected, though still laughing. "I said I have a nose that turns down! Nobody said anything about a hook nose!"

"Oops," Giselle giggled, "Well I love it, Honey."

The cab stopped and Robert looked out the window, he handed the driver the money and got out. He walked around the taxi and opened Giselle's door, offering her his arm. Giselle let Robert lead her to a building and through the door.

Robert went up to the front desk and waited for the secretary to get off the phone, "Mrs. Johnston you're on bed rest, you shouldn't be doing anything. I don't care if your sister-in-law is in town. No. You're supposed to be _in bed_ that's why it's called bed rest. No you cannot go to the mall anyway! I'm sorry Mrs. Johnston." The secretary finished her call and looked up at Robert, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here with Giselle Phillip, she has an appointment," Robert said.

The secretary looked at her computer and found what she was searching for, "Yes, right this way," she got up and started for a hallway, Robert motioned for Giselle to follow with him. The secretary was very talkative and friendly, "So, I'm guessing you're dad, huh?"

"Depends on what you mean by that," Robert chortled.

"He's the dad," Giselle laughed.

The secretary asked after she stopped laughing, "How long have you two been married?"

"A little over two weeks, we got married the 17th,"" Robert said.

"Oh really? Well congratulations! Starting a family already?" she asked.

"Not on purpose," Robert chortled, "I already have a daughter, so we're pretty happy with what we have. But I guess another one can't be too bad."

"Exactly," the secretary said, still laughing, "Well, you're right in here. There's a gown folded on the bed that you can change into, no under garments. Dr. Yang will be in in a few minutes."

Giselle walked in the open door with Robert close behind her. Robert closed the door as Giselle walked over to the bed. She turned to face him and took a deep breath, "I really want this baby," she shook her head slowly as she spoke.

Robert walked to her and laid his hand on her shoulders, "I know you do." He kissed her lips tenderly before looking into her eyes again, "But if it doesn't work out, I promise you we can try again later, once we've got ourselves together."

Giselle swallowed hard and kissed his cheek, "Okay." She turned and grabbed the gown off the bed and was about to start taking off her dress when Robert took the left shoulder strap off her shoulder from behind her. Hesitantly she looked down at her bare shoulder.

Robert kissed her shoulder and turned her head by her chin with his index finger and kissed her lips, "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Yeah," Giselle said softly, though the nervousness was settling in the pit of her stomach.

Robert helped her pull her dress over her head. He was more than happy to help her take her bra off. Giselle pulled the gown on over her head by herself before pulling her panties off. She grinned at Robert and kissed him again, "I hope you want it as bad as I do."

That made him feel guilty, because he knew he didn't. In fact, in the back of his head he hoped she wasn't pregnant. By the looks of her and her mood swings and her health patterns it was pretty obvious that she was. But he just really knew that having a baby was going to take a lot of money. They didn't have a lot of money. They didn't even have enough money. They simply didn't have money.

There wasn't anything he could do about it though. If she was pregnant, then she was pregnant. He couldn't go back in time and fix his mistake. His rightly stupid mistake. Robert didn't know how it could have slipped his mind to use a condom. Maybe it was being so most in Giselle, her blue eyes, her red hair, maybe he just couldn't handle her.

They turned to as the door opened and a Korean female doctor came into the room. "You must be Giselle," Dr. Yang said as she walked across the room towards Giselle.

"That's me," Giselle said as Dr. Yang shook her hand.

"And this is?" Dr. Yang said, turning to Robert.

"Robert Phillip, her husband," Robert said.

"Good! Not all husbands are too intrigued to come back here anymore, or maybe it's just that half the time there is no husband," Dr. Yang said, a hint of laughter in her voice. "Well, you can take a seat. I'm just going to start off by asking you some questions." Giselle sat on the edge of the bed and Robert took a seat in a cushioned metal chair. "First off, I see that you're here for basically a pregnancy test and a run down with that," Dr. Yang said as she looked at her clipboard, "What first made you think you were pregnant."

Giselle glanced at Robert, "Well, I've been throwing up everything I eat. It started with some spaghetti I made the other night and I thought I might have had some allergic reaction to something in the recipe, but then I threw up in the middle of the night and the next morning when I made grits. I haven't been able to keep anything down since then. Then breasts started aching yesterday."

"Those are definitely symptoms of pregnancy. What night did you make the spaghetti?" Dr. Yang mused.

"Not last night but the night before," Giselle said.

"Are your breasts swollen at all?" Dr. Yang asked, after scratching something down on the paper.

"Oh, definitely," Giselle said.

"Have you gained any weight at all?" Dr. Yang asked.

"No, not really, I really don't think so," Giselle said.

Robert cut in now, "About two months ago she was hit by a car, so she lost a lot of weight in the hospital. She gained some of it back, but ever since then she hasn't been up to her standards."

"I see," Dr. Yang mumbled, writing something else down. "So when was your last intercourse?"

Giselle and Robert exchanged a glance before Giselle said, "Four nights ago."

"But I'm pretty sure you were active before then, correct?" Dr. Yang confirmed.

"Two weeks, for two weeks," Robert said.

Dr. Yang wrote that down before looking up at them again, "What was it like when you threw up the spaghetti?"

"Well, while I was making it I remember looking at it and being revolted by it. But I ate some anyway because I didn't want to waste it. I only had one bite before feeling like I was going to throw it up. I was going into the kitchen to get rid of it, but I looked at it and I just puked it everywhere," Giselle explained.

"Just by what you've told me, I can tell you that you sound about a week into pregnancy. You are definitely pregnant though," Dr. Yang said.

Giselle smiled brightly and looked over at Robert, but she caught a glimpse of the look on his face. It wasn't a look of disgust or revolt, it was more like simple disappointment. Her smile faded and she looked back at Dr. Yang.

After Dr. Yang took a look at Giselle she filled them in with some other information. "Alright, so you are exactly a week in. Being very early in pregnancy, the baby is in a very delicate, fragile state. So you have to be really careful. No lifting heavy objects, don't walk around too much. I mean, you can walk places, but keep it to a minimum. You might want to start taking supplements or vitamins, and be careful about what you eat. Watch out for certain medicines, mostly anything that will be harmful to your pregnancy will have a warning on it for pregnant women. You're due on March 24th next spring. Do you have any other questions?"

Giselle shook her no, she had been pretty quiet except for when Dr. Yang asked her a question.

"Well, then I'll see you in a month!" Dr. Yang said, she opened the door and exited the room closing it again behind.

Giselle instantly got up and pulled her underwear back on before turning away from Robert and pulling the gown off. Robert had noticed her change of mood, but hadn't caught what caused it. She was reaching for her bra when he grabbed it. Giselle looked at him and stared at him blankly. The next second she burst into tears.

Robert stood and put the bra around her and clasped it in the back before helping her get her arms through the clear straps. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek, then held her head against his chest, letting her cry into his shirt.

"Why Robert? Why? What did I do? It's not my fault," Giselle sobbed looking up at him.

"Of course it's not your fault!" Robert objected, "I never said it was your fault."

"You-the way you looked when she s-said I was really pregnant. You don't want a baby- I-I know you don't, Robert," she cried her fists hitting Robert's chest, not necessarily hard, but just resting there. "You could at-at least be supportive."

Robert took her wrists in front of him, "Giselle."

"You say that we don't have any money- but that's not it, you just d-don't want a baby," Giselle continued.

"Giselle!" Robert said loudly, shaking her wrists. She fell silent and looked up into his eyes. "Giselle, I love you. I love you no less because you are pregnant. I only love you more. We _will_ make this work. We can stretch our pennies and we'll make this happen. I promise you that everything will be okay. And this baby will know that it is pretty darn lucky," he shook her wrists a little again for emphasis, "Because it'll know that it has a mom that loves it enough to put herself through nine months of torture, and a dad who's going to put up with her for those nine months. This kid is gonna get here and see that it has everything it needs; food, a place to live, and love. Because we can give all of that to it! We're going to give this kid more love than it can handle."

Giselle stared into Robert's eyes, her own eyes watery. Her wrists hurt now.

Robert's face softened, "Don't tell me I don't want this baby." He kissed her softly, loosening his grip on her wrists. She leaned into him and let her arms drift up to his shoulders and his hands go around her back.

They broke apart and Giselle stood there panting, half-naked in the gynecologist's office, "We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby," Robert repeated.

_SCORE! You knew that was coming. Lol_


	51. Chapter 51

_Chapter 51…woah. This is so weird! I never imagined getting this far! I am so thankful to you guys for actually sticking with me, Prinny, Jen, MileyWannabe, and my other faithful readers. This fanfic has been up for two months and already has 50 chapters, which is sort of cool I guess. I never really imagined writing anything this long at my age. After this fanfic is completely finished, I've decided to start writing books. I know that will make some of you sad, that you probably won't be getting any more exaggeratingly long Enchanted fics out me. I might write some more short ones. Maybe a few oneshots. But this is it for the long ones. Not that I'm saying I'll be done anytime soon! _

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 51: Convinced_

"So Bethany said that we could watch a movie, but then she got out Superman Returns," Morgan said between spoonfuls of cheesy broccoli soup that Giselle made, "And I don't like that movie. So I got out Cinderella and we watched that instead."

"Sounds fun," Giselle said, as she played with her spoon in her bowl of soup, for she found just before she started to eat that her stomach most likely wasn't going to hold it down.

"It's better when I watch it with you though, Mommy," Morgan sighed. She put her spoon down and looked at her mom, noticing the way she was absent-mindedly twiddling her spoon. She hadn't eaten any of the dinner she had made, and Morgan thought that was strange. "Mommy? Why aren't you eating your soup?"

Giselle looked up from her bowl at Morgan, she shot a glance at Robert across the table. "Sweetie, you know how I have been throwing everything I eat up?" Morgan nodded, unsure of what exactly that meant. "Well, I'm not actually sick," Giselle said hesitantly.

Morgan looked at Giselle with a completely puzzled expression, "How can you not be sick if you are throwing up?"

Robert noticed Giselle's nervousness, he knew she would struggle with telling Morgan. It wasn't that Giselle didn't want Morgan to know about her pregnancy, she just didn't know how to tell the little girl. "Morgan, what your mom is trying to say is that," Robert took Giselle's hand in his and smiled at her, "you're going to have a baby sister or brother."

Morgan had no idea how that tied in to throwing up everything, but as soon as the words escaped her father's lips she sprang from her chair with joy exclaiming, "Really?"

Giselle's lips curled into a bright smile, at least she wasn't the only person in the apartment that was completely overjoyed by this. "Yeah! Sweetie, next spring you'll have a little sister or brother." Morgan ran around the table and hugged Giselle tightly.

"Carefully, Honey you don't want to hurt Mommy," Robert said, not particularly worried about Giselle's well fare but that of their unborn child's.

Loosening her grip, Morgan looked up at Giselle's face. "How is it going to get here?"

Giselle looked over at Robert for support. Robert caught the cue and explained, "Well, the baby is in Mommy's tummy and it will get bigger. Once it is big enough next spring, it will come out and we'll be able to bring it home."

Morgan's face scrunched up, "How?"

"You'll understand when you are older," Giselle jumped in, she knew the answer to that one. Morgan was a smart little kid, she knew when she was told that she would "understand when she was older" that she shouldn't question further.

Of course Morgan was too happy to care about why or how she was going to have a sibling, so long as she got it. She nestled into Giselle's lap, still hugging her, just not quite so tightly. "I love you, Mommy," Morgan said softly.

"I love you too, Morgan," Giselle replied, kissing Morgan's head. "Aren't you still hungry? You didn't finish your soup," Giselle said.

Morgan lifted her head to look at Giselle, "Do I have to?"

"Well you probably should, Sweetie," Giselle said, she was about to lift Morgan out of her lap before she remembered that she wasn't supposed to. She could already tell that this was going to be hard. Giselle was starting to feel really tired, even though it was only around 6:30. Morgan got out of Giselle's lap reluctantly and went around the table to sit in her own seat again.

Robert had finished his soup and was noticing Giselle seemed a little far off and her eyes weren't as wide and alert as usual. "Honey, you want me to take your dishes for you? I'll wash them tonight, I mean if you want me too," Robert caught himself.

"Oh, would you? That would be nice," Giselle said as she started to yawn.

"Go on to bed, after I'm done I'll meet you there," Robert said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"It's early though, you won't even be tired!" Giselle called into the kitchen.

"Just go, Giselle!" Robert called.

Giselle huffed, but she knew he was right. She should just go to bed. Slipping through their bedroom door and closing it behind her, Giselle headed for the dresser. She pulled her dress over her head and threw it in the dirty clothes hamper, then pulled one of Robert's t-shirts out of a drawer. Before putting it on, Giselle met her own blue eyes in the long mirror beside the dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes falling to her stomach. Her hand drifted to her belly, she wondered if her stomach would get too much larger soon. Shuddering a bit at the thought she turned to walk over to the bed. Quickly unclamping her recently too-small bra, she threw it over into the hamper before pulling the shirt on over her head. Sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from the door, Giselle sighed deeply. Maybe this wasn't going to be so great after all, her breasts hurt, her stomach was going to get huge, and so many other things she didn't even know of yet. Was it all going to be worth it? She snorted a bit at this thought. Of course it was! She was going to have a baby for goodness sake. How could that not be worth it?

Robert opened their bedroom door slowly, peeking in to see Giselle sitting on the bed. He silently crept up behind her and laid his hands gently on her shoulders. Giselle jumped a bit and looked up at him. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears, she didn't even particularly know why she was sad. As a matter of fact, she wasn't sure she was sad. But none the less, she was crying. Robert gently rubbed her shoulders and sat on the bed next to her. "Honey, shhh, don't cry. It's okay," he comforted her.

"No it's not," Giselle cried, she wiped her eyes and sniffed again, "My breasts hurt." After a moment of silence she started laughing.

Robert smiled softly. It was this sort of thing that reminded him that Giselle would always still be Giselle. She wouldn't change. She would always be able to make herself laugh during hard times. Whether it be for something silly or just because she needed to laugh. Giselle could make any situation better for herself, and others. "What's so funny?"

"I'm complaining about the things that will probably not seem like a problem compared to the things I'll be complaining about a few months from now," Giselle giggled. She sighed, then laid back on the bed, her legs still hanging off the side. "I don't know how I'm going to do this."

Robert leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, "You'll be great, I know it."

"How are we even going to handle this?" Giselle asked, "I mean, obviously the studio isn't enough to support us."

"Don't you worry about a thing," Robert whispered, "Tomorrow while you're at the studio, I'm going to go look for another job."

"What sort of job are you going to get?" Giselle asked quietly.

"I don't know, so long as it can help us get back on track I don't care. Well, I suppose I do care. But with our situation and with living in New York you sort of have to just take what you get," Robert said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Giselle whispered.

"Why?" Robert's brow furrowed, "You haven't done anything wrong."

"That Andalasia Fashions isn't enough," Giselle said softly, barely audible.

"I never asked for it to be. It was never meant to be our main funding. It was meant to make you happy. That is all I ever asked of it," Robert said, kissing her again. This time they didn't stop though. Robert broke off, panting a bit. "The only problem with this whole pregnancy thing," he whispered, "Well, one of the problems I guess. Is that we can't have sex for awhile now."

Giselle giggled as she looked up into his eyes, "We can't?"

"Shouldn't," Robert corrected himself, "We probably shouldn't. For the baby, I mean. Doc said it's in a real delicate state right now. He laughed a bit and went down further and kissed Giselle's stomach. Giselle giggled again as Robert looked sternly down at her stomach. "Say, if you can hear me in there, I just wanted to let you know that it is your fault that Mom and Dad here can't enjoy themselves a bit more than usual," Robert said, talking to the unborn child.

This made Giselle laugh harder, "If you ask me it's _your_ fault."

Robert looked up at her face, "Who me? No way! What about you? I say it's your fault!"

"Oh really?" Giselle mused, still giggling, "Why don't you ask the baby what it thinks?"

"I will," Robert said promptly. He looked down at her stomach again, "Hey there, kid, what do you think? Is it Mom or Dad's fault?" Robert pressed his ear to her stomach, listening intently. Just then Giselle's stomach growled from not having eaten lunch or dinner. Robert nodded as if having understand something, he then looked up at Giselle, "It says it's definitely my fault."

Giselle burst out laughing again, "Really?"

"Oh yeah," Robert said, completely maintaining a solemn face, "It says that I totally took advantage of you and that I'm an air head for not using protection."

"I see," Giselle laughed, "Then lets hope it doesn't get its father's brain."

"Let's," Robert said, kissing her stomach again. "Did you catch that? Be like Mom, not Dad. I mean it! You better look just like her or I'm trading you for some crack," Robert said to her stomach. Giselle playfully hit Robert in the head and he leaned over and said to her stomach again, "Just kidding."

"That's what I thought you said," Giselle laughed.

Robert leaned over and whispered one last time, "Oh, and do me a favor, would you? Make sure Mommy doesn't go get hit by any cars, I kinda want her to stick around for a little while longer, y'know?" He kissed her stomach as she laughed before going back up to her face and kissing her cheek and then her lips. "I love you so much, Giselle. I want this baby, don't forget that."

Giselle sighed as a recovery from her laughter, "Alright, I won't." A smile spread across her face and she kissed Robert again. "Think I should go to sleep now?"

"That would probably be a good idea," Robert said. "I'll be out in the living room with Morgan if you need me for anything."

"Alright," Giselle said softly as her rolled over and got up, letting her sit up and slip under the covers. He leaned over and kissed her head and left the room flicking the lights off. For once he had actually left Giselle fully convinced that he really did want the baby.

_What do you think? I liked it. I wrote half of it while I was at my neighbors' house babysitting. No, I wasn't neglecting the kids. They were asleep. This chapter was just sort of for Morgan's reaction and the rest was just some fluff. I hope you like fluff, because I am feeling rather fluffy lately. It feels strange without angst…maybe I should throw some in. That makes you cringe, doesn't it? Because you can only imagine the bad things I can make happen, right? Have I mentioned I'm an emotion reader? I can read people's emotions the second they walk in the room. Sometimes, if I know the person, I can read their emotion before they even get there! Muhahahaha…on to chapter 52!_


	52. Chapter 52

_I sort of just want to get to the chapter because this really great song is on that is sooo setting a great mood for this chapter._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 52: Worry Too Much_

"Oh how cute! I mean, it's just so…adorable! Our brave little princess has gotten herself married and what is it know? A baby? I'm just tickled pink!" cackled a familiar raspy voice.

"What do you want from me?" Giselle screamed.

"No need to be moody, Sweetheart. I mean, I know you're completely hormonally imbalanced, but still. There's no need to be rude," Narissa said. No longer was she a faceless person. Now it was plainly her.

"Leave me alone," Giselle breathed, her nostrils flaring the way they do when she gets angry or sad.

"Be reasonable Darling, I'm doing no harm to you," Narissa said as she circled Giselle.

"Just go, I have nothing to give you," Giselle said, her voice becoming shaky.

"I have to disagree, Giselle, you have many things that I want," Narissa said, her fingers brushing Giselle's shoulders as she walked around her.

"What do you want?" Giselle asked, her eyes fighting back tears, she was so scared.

Narissa circled Giselle again and leaned in close to her face to whisper, "Your life."

Giselle's eyes grew wide, "Why? Why me? Why not someone else?"

"Deary, don't you understand? You're the one who took mine," Narissa hissed.

"That's not true, you fell. I had nothing to do with it," Giselle said.

"Hun, you're the damsel that got away living at the expense of my life," Narissa said, "Besides, now I have more than just that over you to go after you in search of life again."

"What?" Giselle's brow furrowed, "What else could you have over me?"

"Oh, nothing else over you. Just another reason to go after you and not someone else. I've got no lives, and you've got two," Narissa pointed out.

Giselle's eyes grew wide once again and breathed, basically to herself, "No, no, you can't."

"But Sweetheart! It's true," Narissa said as she came around to Giselle's front again and putting a finger on Giselle's stomach.

Tears streamed down Giselle's face as she pleaded, "Please, no! Leave me alone! Get away from my family! I didn't do anything to you! Just let me go… please."

Narissa's finger trailed across Giselle's stomach as she continued to circle her, and then fell again to her side as Narissa was behind Giselle again. She leaned in close to Giselle's ear, "What would be the fun in that? I would much rather chase you. I might never catch you. But I will always be behind you somewhere Giselle, chasing you, and chasing you, and chasing you. You can run…but you can't hide."

"Giselle!" Robert yelled, shaking her shoulders.

She awoke with a start, her face was wet and she was panting. Giselle instantly clung to Robert and he pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh, you're okay. Nobody's trying to get you, it was just a dream. I've got you," Robert hushed her, clutching her head against his chest as she cried. It was only 8:30 and Morgan and Robert had been in the living room when Robert heard Giselle and made a quick dash to their room.

Morgan crept to the cracked open door to her parents' room. She peered in to see her dad holding her mom as she cried. Morgan never understood this, she had heard and seen it happen again and again. Before they were married she remembered waking up in the middle of the night to a scream or something and would lay awake for hours after that. It wasn't like she didn't know what was going on at all, she knew it had something to do with dreams. She had heard them talk about it before, it wasn't exactly anything new.

Robert looked up and saw his daughter in the half open door. It was this sort of situation that he knew he couldn't handle. With Giselle like this he couldn't leave her, but he had to do something about Morgan. The only problem was that he had no idea what to do about her. How could he explain this to a six year old? So he just went back to comforting his wife, hoping that maybe Morgan would just go back to the living room and ask him about it later when he could handle it better.

Slowly Morgan's figure disappeared from the doorway and she headed back down the hall. She thought about it and thought about it, none of this made any sense to her. Why couldn't her mom ever just be okay? Morgan narrowed her eyes and kicked the coffee table, only to start crying and jumping up and down holding her foot. She fell onto the couch crying, trying to ignore the pain in her foot that she caused herself. She felt so angry, but she didn't know what the anger was directed at. Was it her dad? Was it her mom? Was it the coffee table? It made most sense to just direct her anger at the coffee table for now.

Giselle sniffed and looked up at Robert, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, it's okay," Robert hushed her, "You don't have to be sorry for anything."

"I mean it," she whispered as she rested her head on his chest, "I really mean it."

"Giselle, Honey, you don't have to be sorry for anything. You always think that things are your fault, but they're not. It's okay, you don't have to be sorry," Robert said, kissing her head.

"I just…," Giselle trailed off as she started crying into his shirt again.

"Shhh, it's okay," Robert whispered, kissing her head.

Giselle lifted her head, her red, puffy eyes looking at him. She sniffed again and kissed his cheek, "Oh, I love you so much Robert."

"I love you too, Giselle," Robert whispered, he smiled softly at her. Robert wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear, "You're strong. You know that? I know you are, these dreams are nothing to you."

"But," Giselle said quietly, "They don't seem like 'just dreams', they seem like so much more than that."

Robert kissed her as her eyes began to grow watery again, his hand holding the back of her head.

"I'm serious, they seem more and more real every time. They scare me," Giselle whispered shakily.

"They're just dreams, they can't hurt you," Robert whispered.

Giselle sat in his lap, staring blankly ahead at nothing in particular. Her hand rested on her stomach and her eyes flickered back and forth before settling on Robert again. "But what if they aren't just dreams?" Giselle whispered so softly that her voice was barely audible, "What if they're really something more than that?"

"That's impossible," Robert said, giving Giselle a little squeeze. He let himself fall backwards onto the bed so that now Giselle was laying on top of him. Robert moved his hand to rest on top of Giselle's on her stomach. He kissed her ear and whispered again, "There's no way it could be anything but your wild imagination working in your sleep."

Giselle closed her eyes and turned her head to the side so that she could comfortably rest her head on his shoulder. She swallowed hard before whispering, "I hope you're right." Beneath his hand, she turned hers over so she could hold his.

"Don't worry so much, Giselle. You used to be so carefree," Robert said, taking hold of her hand.

"Yeah," Giselle said, opening her eyes, "Well, a lot has happened since then."

"I'm sorry Giselle, I didn't mean anything by it," Robert insisted.

"I know, it's okay. Besides, you're right," Giselle said. A silence rang between them and Robert squeezed her hand every so often. Giselle finally turned her head so she could see Robert's face, "Can you come to bed now?'

"I'll go tuck Morgan in," Robert said, "Then come right back."

Giselle rolled off of him, letting go of his hand, "Alright."

Robert gave her a smile and kissed her cheek, running his fingers through her hair before getting off the bed and leaving the room. He walked down the hall and saw Morgan sitting on the couch, her eyes were puffy and red and she was cradling her foot in her lap. "Sweetie? What did you do?" Robert asked rushing to the couch.

"I tripped on the coffee table," Morgan lied in a pouty voice, looking up at her father.

"Come here you," Robert said as he lifted her up into his arms and started back towards the hall, "I'm pretty sure you'll live, I've seen worse."

Morgan rested her head on Robert's shoulder as he carried her back to her room. As he laid her on her bed and pulled the blankets over her she looked up and whispered, "Daddy? Why was Mommy crying?"

Robert sighed and sat on the edge of Morgan's bed, he knew she would ask. He just hadn't been anticipating it. "Well Sweetie, you know when you have a bad dream?"

Morgan nodded, she could remember several instances where she had woken up from nightmares and run for her mom or her dad.

"Mmm hmmm, well everyone has nightmares, even Mommy and Daddy. But sometimes it affects different people a little differently. Mommy has bad dreams that scare her just like you," Robert explained carefully.

It did help, not a world class demonstrative speech, but it helped. Morgan understood a little bit better. And it comforted her a bit to know that she wasn't the only one that had scary dreams. She nodded, still looking up at Robert.

"Mommy loves you very much, so do I. We do everything we can to be strong for you, but nobody can be strong all the time," Robert said and kissed Morgan's cheek, "Goodnight Morgan."

"Goodnight Daddy," Morgan said as he got up and went out the door, flicking off the lights but leaving the door a crack open.

"Daddy!" Morgan called through the darkness.

Robert poked his head back through the door, "Yeah Sweetheart?"

"You can close my door," Morgan said softly.

"Okay," Robert said, shutting her door all the way this time. He paused for a second and smiled to himself before continuing down the hall. He pulled open his door and walked through the dark room towards their bed, pulling off his shirt and pants and casting them aside. Robert crawled onto the bed and found Giselle, pulling her ankles and hearing her laugh.

"Stop it Robert!" Giselle giggled.

Robert sat there by her feet and lifted up one of her feet, as if inspecting it, "It better have your feet too." Giselle just laughed harder. "I'm serious! You've got great feet," Robert insisted.

"Do you ever stop?" Giselle laughed.

"No," Robert said, letting her foot fall back to the bed and moving up a little farther. He leaned over and pulled the t-shirt up so her stomach was revealed to the cool summer night draft coming through their open window. A faint light from the lights of the city that never sleeps splayed across the bed, barely lighting Giselle's face. Robert kissed her stomach before laying across Giselle, his head resting on her belly. "Y'know, I don't mind your complaining all that much."

"Really?" Giselle asked, her hand moving to rest on his cheek.

"Not at all," Robert said.

Giselle giggled a bit, "Good, because there's probably a lot more of that coming."

"I believe it," Robert whispered.

"Robert?" Giselle asked.

"Yeah, Honey?" Robert replied.

"What are we going to do? I mean, we need money to keep ourselves here as it is. Besides, what if it's a boy? We can't make Morgan share a room with a little boy," Giselle said.

"We'll set him up a nice place in the closet, he'd like that, I can tell," Robert joked.

"Robert, I'm being serious, stop fooling around," Giselle scolded him.

"Stop worrying so much!" Robert insisted, "I'll take care of everything."

"I hope your right," Giselle sighed.

"I know I'm right," Robert said, he moved his head to look at her stomach, "What do you think?" Robert pressed his ear to her stomach before looking up at her again, "It says that it's Mommy worries way too much and that it wouldn't mind the closet for awhile."

Giselle couldn't help but laugh at Robert this time, "I love you."

"It says it loves you too," Robert said, beaming up at her face.

"Well tell it that it is very opinionated for only being a week old."

_More fluff, a little angst. It's great? Isn't it? Now we need some major action! Some should get shot!! Just kidding, I wouldn't do that. Actually…I can't doubt that I would. Oh well, like you care what happens. In the end I know you will end up happy with anything! I mean, obviously, since you kept reading even after I very rudely had Giselle hit by a car! You were very disappointed with that predicament at the time, but you loved every second of it. Face it, I know how to make readers not want to wait till tomorrow to read the next 25 chapters, no matter how late they have already stayed up reading. Lol, love you!_


	53. Chapter 53

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 53: Complicated_

Giselle's eyes fluttered open to see Robert scurrying about their room already dressed, trying to tie his tie. "Honey, where are you going?"

"I told you, I'm going to look for a job," Robert said as he threw the tie down in frustration and defeat.

"Let me do that for you," Giselle said as she rolled out of bed.

"You don't know how to tie a tie," Robert said.

"Oh really? I've watched you do it enough times, you're just nervous right now," she said as she picked up the tie and stood behind Robert, putting the tie around his neck and tying it.

Robert tightened the tie up to his neck before turning the collar of his shirt down, "Thanks."

Giselle smiled warmly at him and kissed his cheek, "You're welcome. Now loosen up, nobody is going to give you a job when you're this nervous. No doubt you've done this before."

"I know, I just… we really need this," Robert sighed, he put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them up and down her upper arms.

"Don't you want any breakfast?" Giselle asked.

"I don't have time, I want to get started early," Robert said before kissing Giselle, "I better go now. I love you." He turned and went out of the door.

Giselle quickly went to the bedroom doorway to see him walk down the hall, "I love you too! Good luck!"

"I'll see you tonight!" Robert called before the door shut.

Sighing deeply, Giselle turned to go back into their room and head to the closet to get dressed. She chose a pale pink, baby-doll style dress with white lace around the fringes that fell a few inches above her knees. When she went out into the hall, Giselle was surprised to see that Morgan wasn't awake yet. She decided to allow the little girl some extra time to sleep this morning. So instead of starting breakfast, she went into the bathroom and did her hair special today. For some reason she found herself exceptionally happy, which was also surprising since Robert left so early. Giselle pulled her hair into a side ponytail so that it fell in natural red curls onto her right shoulder and then added a white headband to the look. Altogether she felt absolutely beautiful today, and she didn't even have to have Robert to tell her so.

Going back into the kitchen, she started making scrambled eggs. As Giselle stood in front the stove cracking eggs, she suddenly felt an extreme craving for salt. Grabbing the salt shaker, she poured salt over her own eggs, generously putting only a dash of it on Morgan's.

Morgan stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She looked up when she heard humming. Her mother stood at the stove, merrily cooking away, thankfully without any animal aid. Morgan silently thanked the god that she wasn't even sure existed once again, as she did everyday, that Giselle hadn't summoned any rodents to help her. Though she wouldn't mind a chipmunk or two. "Good morning, Mommy," Morgan yawned as she pulled out her chair at the table and sat.

Giselle turned and smiled at the little girl. She grabbed two plates out of the cabinet and used a spatula to dish Morgan's scrambled eggs onto the plate. Before setting the plate on the table in front of Morgan, she grabbed a fork and stuck it into the eggs for her. Next, she poured a glass of milk and put it on the table for Morgan.

"Where's Daddy?" Morgan asked as she started into her breakfast.

"He's already gone, he went to go look for a job," Giselle chimed as she sat at the table across from Morgan with her own breakfast of extra salty eggs, which she miraculously felt as if she actually wouldn't throw up instantly.

"Why?" Morgan asked as she set her cup back down.

"Because he doesn't have one," Giselle said, for telling her six year old daughter that they were in a financial situation obviously wasn't a bright idea.

"But he works at the studio with you," Morgan insisted.

"He wants something with better pay," Giselle said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Why?" Morgan asked again.

"You'll understand when you're older," Giselle said.

"Am I going to Bethany's today?" Morgan mused, switching the subject because when "you'll understand when you're older" is said, there is no use in further questioning.

"Well, you can come with me to the studio today, but I have the feeling that I'll be really busy today. So you might want to go to Beth's anyway. What do you want to do?" Giselle asked, deciding to give Morgan the choice today.

"I'll go to Beth's," Morgan sighed, unhappily. She wanted to spend time with her mom, but there was no use if she wasn't going to be able to pay her any attention anyway.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, I know you're disappointed. But I have to get as much work in now as possible, once it gets close to when the baby is going to come I won't be able to go to work. And after the baby comes I'll probably have to take another few weeks off to get settled in before going back to work again," Giselle explained.

"Really?" Morgan perked up quickly at this, unknowing of the fact that once Giselle was huge she wouldn't be any fun anymore either. Nor would she be able to spend too much time with her after the baby was born.

"Yep," Giselle said, smiling at the little girl. The salty eggs were exactly what she had wanted, and were completely satisfying, especially since they were the first meal she was able to keep down in a few days. Giselle stood up and took her dishes to the sink to wash them.

Morgan happily pushed her chair out and followed Giselle with her dirty dishes at hand too, handing them to her. "Can I dry them?"

"Sure, I can't see why not," Giselle chirped, handing Morgan the first clean plate.

Before long, Giselle had all the dishes in the cabinets where they belonged. Morgan went back to her room to get dressed. Giselle went back into her room and grabbed her bag. She looked out the window at the bright morning sunlight, the window was still open from the night before and the crisp morning air gave Giselle a bit of a chill. Before exiting the room, she pulled the window shut and latched it.

Morgan came down the hall happily, what could anyone say? Giselle's happiness was always so infectious. Giselle took Morgan's hand and headed for the door, shutting behind them and locking it.

"When are you going to pick me up?" Morgan asked as they walked down the hall.

"Around four o'clock, if things go smoothly," Giselle said as she knocked on Bethany and Josh's apartment door.

Bethany opened the door and smiled, "Hey Squirt, go ahead and go into the living room."

Morgan hugged Giselle and Giselle kissed her on the forehead before she dashed off into the apartment.

"I know you do this all the time for us, but I just really want to thank you for doing this just about everyday. I mean, she's a little ball of energy and you take care of her all day everyday," Giselle said.

"It's no problem, I get bored around here since I haven't got anything to do. Plus I can use the cash," Bethany laughed.

"I know what you mean," Giselle said, quite literally.

"You look _really_ nice today! Anything special going on?" Bethany complimented, noticing that Giselle had done a little more than she usually did just to go to the studio.

"No, not really. Just felt like doing a little something. It's been a good morning so far," Giselle sighed, still smiling, "Oh, and thanks for watching her for a few hours yesterday. I know you weren't planning on it since it was Sunday and all."

"Don't worry about it! Sorry if it's not my business, but where'd you guys go anyway?" Bethany asked quietly, "Morgan said you were just taking care of something and that you didn't tell her what."

"Oh, she knows now, sort of. We went to the doctor," Giselle said, "I'm pregnant."

"Really? Congrats!" Bethany exclaimed.

"Yeah, well it definitely wasn't planned, that's for sure," Giselle said, laughing a little.

"Do you not want a baby? Or does Robert not want a baby?" Bethany inquired.

"Well, it's not that we aren't happy, it's just not the best timing really," Giselle explained quietly.

Bethany looked over her shoulder to see if Morgan was out of earshot, "Why? What's up?"

"We're kind of in a crunch for pennies, it's going to be hard as it is. Having a baby is only going to make it harder. Morgan is really happy though. And Robert and I are both excited. We're really trying not to worry, but it's hard not to. Robert isn't here because he left early to look for a job today, I have to get as much work in as possible before I'm going to have to stay home," Giselle whispered.

"I know what you mean, Josh has to work like crazy to keep us here, and I put some of the money I get from babysitting for you towards it, but I think we're doing pretty good right now," Bethany said.

"I better get going," Giselle said, "I'll probably pick her up around four, don't worry if I'm a little late. Thanks again!"

"See you then!" Bethany called down the hall as Giselle turned and headed for the elevator before shutting the door.

Giselle pressed the down button on the elevator and the doors opened almost instantly. She stepped in and sighed a bit, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Giselle found her hand resting on her stomach without realizing that she was even doing so at first. She could only imagine what it would be like when she got huge. Then an idea came to her, just like that. She should start a maternity clothing line. That would probably be a big hit.

When the doors opened again in the lobby, Giselle walked with even more confidence to her step out onto the street. Today, because she was feeling so great, she thought she would walk to the studio, even though she wasn't supposed to be walking as much as usual. As she walked down the street, she saw a heavily pregnant teenage girl. Giselle stopped in her tracks on the sidewalk, causing people behind her to swear as they almost tripped and walked around her. She watched the pregnant girl walk down the street, sorrow filled her and she almost felt her eyes welling up. For some reason she really felt sorry for the girl and her unborn child. No doubt the girl probably didn't have much. It made Giselle almost feel angry at herself for worrying, this girl was pregnant so young. Giselle had a husband who loved her, a good job, and a nice apartment to live in. How could she ever have fretted for herself when there were people like that.

Looking at the people staring at her around her, Giselle started walking again. She wiped her eyes carefully, so as not to ruin the bit of make up that she was wearing. Before opening the studio doors, she took a deep breath and put a smile on. She wasn't about to let this one thing ruin her good morning.

Mia looked up from her work when the bell on the door rang to see Giselle walk in, "Good morning, you look awfully…," Mia looked Giselle up and down, "happy."

"I am," Giselle said, sporting a toothy smile.

"I guess you got over your sickness then, what was it this time?" Mia asked, laughing a little.

Giselle took her bag off her shoulder and put it on Robert's desk before grinning over at Mia again, "Morning sickness."

Mia's eyes got really wide before she started, "Your pregnant? Oh my gosh! That's great! Wait, but Robert said that…"

"We're short on money, I know," Giselle finished for her, "We'll work it out."

"Where is he anyway?" Mia mused.

"He's looking for a job, we need it," Giselle sighed.

"Were you mad when he told you?" Mia asked, instantly going back to concentrating on her work again.

"Not at him, but I was angry with myself for awhile, before he talked me out of that," Giselle said.

"I see. So what are we set on today?" Mia inquired.

"Well, when I was on my way over here I was thinking about how everything is going to change for me when I get bigger, including my clothes. Then I got the idea to start a maternity line. I think that would go over really well," Giselle said.

"Oh my gosh! Giselle, that's a great idea!" Mia exclaimed.

"I know! Isn't it?" Giselle laughed as she walked back over to Robert's desk, "I'll draw up some sketches to start with and try to have them done by Wednesday."

"Alright, that'll work well," Mia said.

Giselle sat at Robert's desk, the top of the desk was cleaned off except for the few things that Robert always kept on top. She pulled open a drawer, inside were files upon files of what seemed like nonsense business stuff. There was one file that was ajar and stuck out awkwardly as if it had been shoved in quickly. Reaching in, Giselle pulled out the file and opened it on top of the desk. Inside were graphs, line graphs and bar graphs alike. She read the title on the top one quietly to herself, "Andalasia Fashions Business Chart." It didn't make sense until she looked at the wavering line on the graph. A wavering line that plummeted downward in the sections of the chart title "May" and "June".

Her heartbeat took a sudden lurch and she dove for the drawer of files again. Giselle searched out the thick file titled "Bills" and opened it upon the desk on top of the graphs. A thick stash of opened envelopes spilled out across the desk. Some of the envelopes had words or numbers written on them with black ink in Robert's small handwriting. Giselle picked up a random envelope and pulled out the paper inside. The date across the top of the paper read 'April 27, 2008'.

"What _is_ all of that?" Mia asked from somewhere behind Giselle. When Giselle didn't reply Mia crept up behind her and looked over her shoulder at the pile of bills and then the paper she was clutching, her knuckles white. "Oh God, his credit is _shot_."

Giselle started crying instantly, her shoulders shaking. The paper fell from her hands to the desk.

"It's okay!" Mia said quickly, afraid that she had said the wrong thing. But the truth was that Giselle would have started crying anyway, it wasn't what Mia said that hurt so badly.

Giselle closed the file and moved it to the side to show Mia the graphs, "It's not okay."

Mia looked down at the charts that Giselle was now showing her, her eyes got wide again. "Oh. My. God. That _idiot_. How could he be such a _bastard_? Does he not now how to run a business? He's a freaking _lawyer_! I knew you couldn't trust lawyers with handling things like this," Mia babbled to herself, unaware that she was only making the situation worse and worse for Giselle.

"He told me we were behind. He didn't tell me we were as good as _dead_," Giselle sobbed, her head in her hands and her eyeliner running down her cheeks.

"What? No! Giselle, no you're not! You'll be fine!" Mia tried to comfort her.

Giselle turned to face Mia, her face red and blotchy and her eye makeup ruined, "What about the baby? I'm already a terrible parent! How could he lie to me?"

"Honey, he didn't _lie_. He just…didn't tell the whole truth," Mia said, trying to make it not sound as bad as Giselle was making it out to be.

"He lied to me," Giselle cried.

"At least he's trying, you have to give him _some_ credit. I mean, he's out looking for a job. He's not just sitting around like a vegetable," Mia pointed out.

Just then the bell clanged and both Giselle and Mia looked over at the door to see Robert come in triumphantly, making a bit of a scene, "I got it! My first interview at a law firm, and I got it! They took me right away!"

Giselle sniffed and Robert looked over at her. His eyes flicked from the file of bills, to the file of graphs, to Mia, and then back to Giselle. She looked completely distressed, one hand on the back of the chair and the other on her stomach, her eyes were red and her make up was running. Suddenly he wished he hadn't walked through the door at all, but now he was here and he had to care of this. He went across the room towards her, Mia backed up and went back to the cutting tables. "Giselle, Honey-."

"You didn't think I would find them?" Giselle cut him off.

"I told you-."

"You told me that we had a bit of a situation, you never said anything about _this_," Giselle said, picking up the piece of paper that had the bill from April on it.

"I didn't-."

"And all of _these_," she said, opening the thick file of bills to reveal the rest of the huge pile.

"What I was-."

"No! What you were doing was neglecting all of your financial needs since I got here and then left them until we got married and now we _legally_ have to take of these together. Isn't that right? Or did you have something else on your mind?" Giselle asked rhetorically, continuing to cut him off every time.

"I just-."

"What were just doing Robert? Hmm? Besides leaving all of this to sit around until it's too late?" Giselle asked angrily, "Because that is_ all _I see."

"Giselle-."

"You know what? Save your breath, I'm going home," Giselle said, grabbing her bag. She stood and started quickly for the door, as she pushed it open she turned to Mia one last time, "Mia, I'll finish the sketches at home."

Robert stood wide-eyed, watching her go. She had never gotten this angry at him before. There was the time when he was drunk and punched Joe, but she hadn't been like this. This time it was more anger at him himself, not him being drunk. Now Giselle was purely livid.

"Don't just stand there staring! Go after her! The only reason anybody ever runs away is to see if someone chases them, and you aren't showing too much interest," Mia said.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Robert ran out onto the street. He looked all around, searching for Giselle's red head. He spotted her a ways up the street flagging down a cab. With all his might he ran towards her as the taxi pulled up. The door of the yellow car slammed shut and the cab was about to pull off when Robert ran out in front of it. The driver honked and Robert went around to the door through which Giselle had entered to open it, but to his dismay it was locked.

"Lady do you know this guy?" the driver asked, having locked the doors for her safety.

Giselle thought about what to say for a few seconds, staring blankly ahead of herself without even a single glimpse at the window, "No, I don't."

The cab pulled off and Robert jumped out of the way so that the wheel wouldn't crush his foot. He stared after the cab for a moment, the sounds of the cars honking didn't even occur to him. Robert turned and flagged down another taxi and got in, breathlessly telling the driver the address, "One hundred sixteenth and Riverside. Go as fast as you can please."

The driver laughed, "You were distressed last time I took you somewhere too."

Robert looked at the driver, he was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't figure out when he had seen the guy before.

"I don't know how I can remember you, maybe it's the situations I catch you in. And that girl o' yours. By the way, is she okay?" the driver asked.

Then Robert remembered who the man was, he had driven Robert the day after Giselle got hit by a cab. "Yeah, she's just fine now," Robert gave a little fake laugh, "Too fine actually."

"What's that mean?" the man laughed.

"Small argument," Robert said, fudging the story a bit.

"Ah, I see. Hope it turns out well for ya," the driver said as the cab stopped.

Robert shoved a ten dollar bill into the man's hand before getting out of the taxi. He ran towards the apartment building across the street, ignoring the honking of a dozen cars. Deciding to take the elevator to the top floor, Robert pressed the up button and waited impatiently, tapping his foot. When the elevator doors finally opened he rushed in. While waiting for the elevator to go up, he thought about what Giselle had said to him. During her yelling at him it hadn't made sense why she was doing so at all. But it sort of made sense now, he hadn't old her about _all_ of the bills, and definitely didn't mention the studio not doing well. So yeah, he could see why she would yell at him. In a way, he had lied to her. Sure, it wasn't a full-blown lie, he _had_ told her about it after all. He just hadn't intended upon her finding those files.

The bell dinged and the doors opened, snapping Robert out of his thoughts. He ran down the hall and reached for the apartment doorknob, he tried to open it but it was locked. Why would she lock it? She knew he had a key. Maybe it was to slow him down. Robert unlocked the door and stepped inside, glancing around. He headed down the hall and looked into their room, but Giselle wasn't there. He checked the living room and kitchen without luck before calling out, "Giselle?"

After a few moments of silence as he listened closely for a reply, Robert heard a small sniff. Robert went and opened the sliding door to the balcony that was rarely used. In a rusty chair sat Giselle, crying softly into her hands. "Giselle, Honey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I didn't explain-."

"Explain what? That there are bills from April in there? I'm not stupid Robert! I know how things work. You don't pay your bills and they take it away, whether it be your electricity, your water, or your home," Giselle cut him off.

"I never said-."

"That I was stupid? Then why don't you tell me things? It doesn't make any sense Robert!" Giselle yelled.

"I was just-."

"Trying to protect me? We're _married_ now for goodness sake! Don't you think it's about time we start facing things together? You always have to guard me from everything, but you don't have to! I'm twenty-nine, no matter if it seems that way or not because I'm from somewhere so different! You're just scared of things that aren't like you, Robert. Well guess what? I might not be so different," Giselle continued yelling at him.

"I'm not-."

"Scared of things that are different? Oh yes you-."

Robert grabbed Giselle's wrists roughly and shook her a bit as he shouted, "Would you just listen to me?"

Giselle sat wide-eyed, her nostrils flared, and her chest rising and falling quickly. There was silence between them for a few moments, Giselle ignored the pain in her wrists. Giselle looked Robert in the eye, her wide blue eyes just swimming with fury, "No Robert, I will not listen to you. Do you know why? Because I can't trust a word out of your mouth anymore. You lied to me, and you promised me that you wouldn't. So don't say anything, it won't make a difference anyway."

"Would you stop this? I told you about it! I'm sorry I didn't tell you the specifics! I'm sorry I thought that you wouldn't be interested in how much I didn't pay and when! What happened to you? Suddenly you're just a bucket of hormones!" Robert yelled, regretting it the second it escaped his mouth.

Giselle clenched her jaw before loosening it again and yelling back at him, "Let go of me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Really Giselle-."

She writhed her wrists trying to break free of his grasp and screamed at him, "Shut up! You can't say anything right!"

Robert looked into her eyes and let go of her wrists, dropping his hands to his sides. He watched her stand up and storm towards the door again.

Turning to face him in the doorway abruptly, Giselle said coldly, "There would be no use in leaving or kicking you out because we're obviously going to be evicted anyway." She turned around and went back into the apartment, going down the hall to their room. Slamming the door behind her, she locked it and walked over to the bed, instantly collapsing upon it. Why couldn't things be like they were when she sang about them and found something wonderful in absolutely everything. Why were things so complicated?


	54. Chapter 54

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 54: That Familiar Feeling_

Robert let himself collapse onto the couch, holding his head in his hands. How could he have let this happen? And it had happened so fast that it took him time to contemplate all of it. He had really, sincerely hurt her feelings, and she wasn't about to forgive him for it. The only way Robert could regain her trust now was by earning it. Maybe it would take only a few days, possibly weeks, or even months. But he would get her trust back, he would prove it to her. No doubt she knew that he loved her, but was that enough? Sometimes it takes more than just saying those three words to hold together a stable relationship. Giselle couldn't stay angry at him forever.

Giselle shook as she cried violently on the lonely bed. She wanted someone to be there and comfort her so badly, the only person who she could think of was Robert. And she wasn't ready to let him get anywhere near her. If she were to just let him back in he wouldn't think that she was serious. There would be no point in even getting angry at him.

Honestly, Giselle didn't understand why Robert couldn't have told her about the studio earlier. Did he really think that she wouldn't care? The studio was the only thing she had that was truly hers, the only thing that was completely her work to be proud of. What if it got to the point of closure without her knowing? What would he have to say for himself then?

Mia had been right, Robert was trying. And he got a job. Giselle was happy for that, just not now. Two wrongs don't make a right, but one right surely doesn't make up for those two wrongs. Robert aced his first interview, they gave him the job right away, but Giselle didn't think that was enough. Especially not when he had _lied_ to her.

For over three hours, Giselle stayed locked in their bedroom, just crying. Several times Robert had crept up to the door to see if she had calmed down at all yet, but every time he could still hear her crying.

Robert walked up to the bedroom door again at about 1:00 in the afternoon. He pressed his ear up to the cold wood, she was still crying, but it more softly now. "Giselle," Robert called through the door, "Honey, it's past lunchtime. Do you want anything to eat? I'll go away if you want, but you can't starve yourself. I won't let you. I was thinking about going and getting Morgan and taking her somewhere, so you can y'know…come out and be alone."

Giselle rolled over when she heard him call her name, wiping her eyes. She listened closely to what he said, but didn't reply. Swinging her feet off the side of the bed, she beat at her dress to get the creases out. Giselle got up and wiped her eyes again, regaining her posture she went to the door and unlocked it.

Hearing the lock click, Robert took a step back and watched the door open slowly. Giselle appeared in the doorway, but she didn't even look at him before walking past him down the hall. He couldn't help but stare after her. It was a terrible thing to even admit to himself, but he thought she looked gorgeous when she was angry. The way she held her head slightly aloft and almost stalked past him, making it as obvious as possible that she was ignoring him. Sure, she no longer had her make up on after having wiped it off from crying, but he never thought she needed make up anyway. Her dress was a little wrinkled, her hair was a little mussed, and she didn't have any shoes on. But he loved her. He would give anything to just talk to her.

Robert followed her to the kitchen where she opened the fridge, scanning for something worthy of digestion. "Alright, well I'm going to get Morgan. If you don't care I'll bring her back here," Robert said hesitantly as he watched her grabbed a jar of pickles.

There was nothing Giselle could think of that would punish Robert more than her not talking to him. Through any situation he would talk to her, and she knew it was his weak spot. The silent treatment would definitely serve him right. So she ignored him, fully and completely.

Sighing, Robert turned on his heels to leave the apartment, "I guess you don't care then." He walked down the hall and out of the apartment. Down the hall on the top floor he knocked on Bethany and Josh's apartment door.

Bethany opened the door and saw Robert, "Oh, hey! Giselle said that she was going to pick up Morgan around four, I guess that means you got a job?"

"Yeah, but that's not exactly why plans changed," Robert sighed.

Morgan peeked down the hall and saw Robert and ran towards him, "Daddy!"

Bethany had wanted to question further and find out what was going on, but she couldn't in front of Morgan. In a way, Robert and Giselle were sort of like her family. Since the only family she had was her brother who was hardly ever home. She would be so bored all summer if she didn't have Morgan to watch over. Summer was never any fun for her. She hardly had any friends, and after the incident with Morgan she was too grateful to Robert and Giselle for even allowing her to babysit anymore. It was also fun living her bit of life through them. They were such interesting people, and finding out what was going on in their lives was just as good as watching the newest episode of One Tree Hill.

Robert handed Bethany a twenty, "I'm sorry, I hope this will cover it."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I don't mind. It's not like I have anything I really _need_ the cash for anyway," Beth insisted.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Robert said as he picked Morgan up and carried her back down the hall.

Beth watched him go, the way he held onto Morgan. It was just so cute. But it was also longingly, as if it wasn't what he wanted, but something good that would have to do for now. The tone of his voice when he talked to her seemed like he wasn't too happy about something either. Not to mention the way he had brought up a sudden change in plans. Something was up with Giselle, Beth knew it. She just hoped it wasn't anything to much to worry about.

Robert walked back through their apartment door and set a squirming Morgan down. She ran down the hall to the kitchen where Giselle was eating just about the strangest thing she had seen anyone eat before. A pickle and a brownie. Those two things were great apart, but pickles and brownies…together? That just seemed gross. Though Giselle sure did seem satisfied with it. Morgan ran over to her and hugged her.

Giselle smiled and hugged the little girl back. She was angry with Robert, yeah, but was that any reason to be grudging against her daughter? Besides, it wasn't smart to let such a little kid know that her parents were fighting. It's one thing when one parent is sick and the child gets angry. But Giselle could only imagine how Morgan would react to them fighting.

"Hey Sweetie, how was your day?" Giselle asked Morgan.

"It was okay," Morgan sighed, "I thought you going to still be at the studio."

"I got off early," Giselle fibbed.

Morgan smiled brightly, "Will you do something with me?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Giselle asked getting up from her seat at the table and throwing away her napkin with crumbs on it.

"We can play board games," Morgan suggested, tugging on Giselle's hand.

For the rest of the afternoon and evening, Giselle played all sorts of board games with Morgan. Possibly every single one they owned. Any time Robert would say something, Giselle would ignore it. Morgan was so happy that Giselle was spending time with her alone, that she hardly even noticed that Giselle hadn't even looked at Robert the whole rest of the day.

By the time dinner was over, Robert couldn't handle Giselle ignoring him this way. He found his little way of communicating with her through Morgan. For example; a little while after dinner he said to Morgan, "Alright, you stayed up later last night, time for bed. Why don't you ask Mommy to tuck you in?" And it worked quite well. They had managed a day of fighting without letting their daughter notice.

At 8:00 Giselle got her sketchbook out of her bag and went to the kitchen table to work on them. It was easy for her to concentrate since it was so quiet in the apartment, with Morgan asleep and Robert in the living room watching television with the volume so low that she hardly even noticed it. Of course, sketches weren't the quickest things on earth to makes. Especially when you recently found out that your studio is plummeting down hill and you really need a new great hit to bring it back up to standard. She drew lightly and erased her fine lines lightly over and over again. By the time she finished the first one and looked over at the clock on the microwave it was already 9:24. Giselle had already set herself a goal of finishing three tonight and three tomorrow night so that they would have six altogether, which seemed like a fair amount. She finished the second sketch and was almost finished with the third at 11:52. Her eyelids were almost too heavy to keep open as she tried her best to draw. It was difficult though.

Robert looked at the clock on the radio beneath the television, it worried him a bit that Giselle was still working this late. He grabbed the remote and turned it off before silently creeping into the kitchen. Giselle was facing the away from him and he looked over her shoulder at the drawing. He was amazed by how good she really was. Robert softly laid his hands on her shoulder and her pencil stopped mid stroke. She swallowed hard but refused to look up at him. He leaned close to her and kissed her neck before whispering, "Come to bed, you can finish this later."

Giselle took a deep shaky breath. Robert started kissing her again, reaching to take the strap of her dress of her shoulder. She whirled around to face him so fast he didn't see what she was doing and slapped him across the face harder than she had ever hit anything, not that she could ever really remember hitting anything before. Her jaw was clenched, her nostrils flared, and she took quick breaths.

Robert jumped backwards, his hand going over the left side of his face, which was now bright red. "What was that for?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Giselle yelled, "Is it make up sex that you want, Robert? Because I never really remember making up! How many times are you going to try that again to find out that you can't seduce me into thinking everything is okay?"

"You're going to wake Morgan up," Robert whispered.

"You don't understand! Am I not making this plain enough?" Giselle yelled, ignoring what he said, "Apparently I can't _slap_ any sense into you! But no, you are trying to get me to have sex! You already knocked me up Robert!"

"You won't listen to anything I saw to you anymore!" Robert shouted back at her.

"Why? You have something else to get off your chest before I find it in your desk?" Giselle yelled, standing up.

"There would be no point in telling you that I don't, because you won't believe the truth either!" Robert yelled.

"I wonder why! Maybe someone had something to do with that!" Giselle screamed.

Morgan's eyes flew open and she got out of bed instantly, making a beeline to the sources of the shouting in the kitchen. She stood watching them in the living room, but they didn't even notice her.

"I didn't lie to you, Giselle! Why won't you believe me?" Robert shouted.

"How am I supposed to know what's the truth anymore? How am I supposed to be able to trust what you say?" Giselle yelled.

"Well, most of the time people decide they can trust a person before they _marry_ them! I know I made that decision!" Robert yelled.

"I thought I could trust you then!" Giselle shouted.

"Why not now?" Robert yelled back.

"Because I'm scared! That's why! I don't know _who_ to trust after…," Giselle trailed off of her shouting.

"After what?" Robert asked softly, moving towards her.

Giselle slapped him again, and Morgan shuddered. "Stop it! Every chance you get you try to move on me!" Giselle screamed.

Robert stood there, his hand on his face again, watching Giselle breathe hard as she stared back at him, "I'm sorry, but I can't but love you. You might be angry with me for the rest of your life, but I will _always_ love you."

"Don't try that on me," Giselle breathed, she turned to go towards the hall through the living room and saw Morgan standing there, and Giselle stopped in tracks.

Robert followed her eyes to Morgan and he dropped his hand, he had no idea how long Morgan had been there, but he was sure it was long enough. "Honey, it's not-."

"I hate you!" Morgan screamed and ran down the hall to her room again.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Robert sighed roughly.

"Which part? Lying to me, or trying to seduce me afterwards?" Giselle yelled. She turned from him again and stormed down the hall to the front door.

Robert ran after Giselle and grabbed her hand as her other was on the doorknob, "Don't go, please. I need you, I love you. I don't want to yell at you or with you. I don't want to make love to you if you don't want to. I don't want to hurt your feelings. I don't know exactly how I lost your trust, but I'll prove myself to you. I just want to love you." Giselle stared at him panting, her eyes welled up with tears. "Please, don't go," Robert said again.

"I'm sorry Robert, but it's too late to say all of that. Maybe you should have thought of that earlier. I love you too, Robert, I…I just can't do this now," Giselle whispered, she pulled the door open and left.

Robert let her hand slip from his. Savoring the last feel of the warmth of her hand as the door slammed in his face. Suddenly he felt an extremely familiar feeling. A feeling he had only felt once before. Only the last he had felt it, it had been nine months down the road.

_Ohhhh don't you just love it? It's just great! –evil laugh-_


	55. Chapter 55

_No it's not over! Why would I end the fanfic with Giselle leaving him? That would be a terrible ending! That would be a waste of the past three months of typing on this piece of ancient crap. Oh, and speaking of this ancient piece of crap that I also call my laptop…I'm getting a new one! I saved up enough b-day money! I'm getting a Dell, I know exactly which one I want too. It's 500, I'm paying 400 and my parents are paying 100! It's going to be pink! Like princess pink! It will be perfect! My favorite b-day present so far has been my Enchanted beach towel that one of my best friends Michaela bought me. I had been looking for an Enchanted towel, or Enchanted anything for that matter, but I couldn't find one! She found it and bought it for me and I LOVE it! But I am going to loooooove that new laptop. I just don't have it yet to appreciate it. But I think we're going to Best Buy tomorrow to get it, so I'm happy!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 55: Good News & Bad News_

Giselle paused outside the door, wondering where she would go, and she somewhat regretted closing that door. But it was too late, she couldn't turn around. A feeling inside of her told her that she should have just let him take her. The only reason Giselle felt this way was because she thought might have been a bit harsh on him. This would definitely teach him a lesson that he deserved though. After all, he had lied to her, that wouldn't change just because she might have been a little hard on him. But two wrongs don't make a right.

Making her decision she walked down the hall and knocked on Beth's Josh's apartment door, knowing that she probably looked as distressed as she was.

Bethany opened the door and looked at Giselle. The red headed young woman looked like she would burst into tears any second, her face was pink from yelling and anger, and yet she looked so exhausted. "Giselle? What's wrong?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" Giselle whispered because her throat felt all choked up.

"Of course, yeah! Josh is working a night shift this week so it's just us," Bethany said, stepping aside to let Giselle come in, "What happened?'

Giselle followed Beth into the living room of the apartment. She sank to the couch and looked at Bethany. Hesitantly she explained quietly, "A few days ago, Robert told me that we were in a bit of a financial situation. A _bit_ of a financial situation. Today, at the studio, while Robert was out looking for a job, I found a file in his desk that had a bunch of charts in it. The charts showed that the studio has been doing really badly recently. He never told me about them. He never said _anything_ about them. Then I looked at the file of bills that had tons of bills inside of it. There are bills from _April_ in there. We can't pay any of them! He lied to me…"

Giselle grew quiet and sniffed before starting again, "Then he came into the studio while I was upset because he got a job at a law firm. I got angry at him and ran home. At home we fought some more until I just went to our room and locked the door. I was in there for three hours before he came and told me the I should eat something and that he was going to get Morgan from you. I didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. But while I was finishing up some design sketches just awhile ago he came and talked to me. Morgan was already in bed of course. He tried to seduce me and told me to come to bed and I…I slapped him. Because he always does that! When things aren't so great he just tries to seduce me into thinking everything is okay. We started fighting and yelling and Morgan woke up. She told us she hated us before running to her room again. But I had had enough…and I didn't know where to come but here…I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it'll be okay. Everything will be fine. You just stay here tonight. I'm sure Morgan didn't mean it, she's only six, and you two have never fought before, not like this. Giselle, you just need to settle down and relax, being this stressed out can't be good for the baby," Bethany assured her.

"You're so smart for being so young," Giselle sighed.

"There are a lot of situations I've been thrust into that most people my age don't have to go through until they're older," Bethany said, though still smiling warmly at Giselle.

"Thank you so much," Giselle said.

"Don't you worry about it, you can sleep out here and I'll see you in the morning. You can leave whenever you want, don't worry about me," Beth said as she got up and left the room.

Giselle drew in a deep shaky breath and let it out slowly. It had felt good getting all of that off her chest. She laid out on the couch and a tear slipped from the corner of her eye and fell to the fabric of the sofa. Before long she was sound asleep, for after a good yell or cry, of which Giselle had both, it is very easy to slip into slumber.

* * *

Early the next morning as the sun was in mid-rise, Giselle woke up with a bit of confusion to where she was. After a few moments she remembered what had happened the night before. She decided that she would go back to her own apartment since she was feeling better. That didn't mean Robert was forgiven yet by any means, but she would at least give him a chance to attempt to earn some of her trust back. Because if she never let him try, he never would.

Giselle yawned as she tiptoed out of Bethany's apartment and headed down the hall on the top floor. When she stood in front of the door to her apartment she tried to turn the doorknob, but to her dismay it was locked. Giselle grumbled in mild frustration and knocked on the door. Skittering footsteps came from inside and Morgan dragged a chair to the door so she could reach the peep hole, recognizing her mother instantly. The little girl unlocked the door and opened it.

"Did you leave because you were angry, Mommy?" were the very first words that came from Morgan.

Looking around the apartment confusedly Giselle asked, "Where is your father?"

"Daddy awhile ago to go to his new work. He said that he had to do a few things first though," Morgan said as she followed Giselle into the living room.

"And he left you alone?" Giselle confirmed.

"He said that you would be back soon," Morgan said simply.

Giselle's brow furrowed and she murmured to herself, "But how did he know that I…" She turned her attention to her daughter again, "Was Daddy angry, with you, or just because?"

"No," Morgan said hesitantly, "He was sad all morning."

"About last night, Sweetie, you know that me and Daddy love each other and that we would never ever want to scare you or make you think otherwise," Giselle explained softly.

"Daddy said that you can't leave him," Morgan said.

Giselle was thrown off by this, "What?"

"He said that it would be impossible for you to leave him for good because you love him too much, Morgan repeated.

"When did he tell you this?" Giselle asked, though on the inside she felt the slightest bit happier.

"Oh, he didn't tell it to _me_, he was talking in his sleep," Morgan said, as if it was completely natural for Robert to be sleep talking.

"What else did he say?" Giselle asked.

"The only other things he said while he was asleep was how much he _loved_ you," Morgan made a face when she said 'loved' that made Giselle laugh, "And how much he doesn't want you to leave.

Giselle smiled a bit, but then wiped the smile off her face. Robert wasn't going to get off the hook this easily, she was sincerely hurt by his lying. Smooth sleep talk wasn't going to get him out of anything. "How long ago did he leave?"

"I think it was about thirty minutes ago," Morgan said, but didn't sound too sure. So it could have been longer or shorter than that.

She went into the kitchen and saw her almost finished sketch, another pang of anger at Robert hit her. How could he try to seduce her into thinking that everything is just fine? And after he lied to her! The telephone rang and snapped Giselle out of her thoughts.

Giselle picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Giselle? This is Judy," came her mother-in-law's voice.

"Oh, hey! I was at work the other day and thought about calling you, but I didn't," Giselle said, laughing a little, "It doesn't amount to much, but you know what they say, it's the thought that counts."

Judy laughed, "You're right, it is. I was just calling to see how things are going for ya'll right now."

Giselle's laughter faded quickly and she cleared her throat a bit, "Well, we're all right, I guess."

Instantly noticing Giselle's tone and her hesitant reply, Judy asked, "What's wrong."

"Ummm, well, I have good news and bad news," Giselle said.

"Start with the bad news so it the good news will be a pick-me-up," Judy insisted.

"Actually, the good news would be fine on it's own, but the sum of it when added to the bad news is just worse," Giselle said quietly, so Morgan wouldn't hear her, she walked over to the table and sat on the edge.

"Oh no, what is it?" Judy repeated.

"The studio isn't doing well at all and Robert hasn't been paying bills for over two months. We have all sorts of unpaid bills, for the rent, credit cards, electricity, water, anything you can think of! But by far the worst are the medical bills. I mean, with all the time we've spent in the hospital we've racked up quite a few extremely expensive charges. The insurance helps a bit, but we don't have the best sort. Robert had much better insurance coverage when he worked at the law firm. Oh, and speaking of his old law firm, he got a new job. Since we're doing so badly he decided he would need to get a job to keep us alive, and he got one at another law firm. We haven't had time to discuss it, but I don't think he'll be doing any work as a divorce attorney anymore. But yeah, we're already so deep into debt that I don't think it's going to make much of a difference," Giselle sighed unhappily.

"Oh my goodness, I swear I taught him better than that! If he hasn't been paying bills for that long then there's no doubt that you won't be able to get a loan, his credit is probably already down the drain. But you're great at what you do Giselle, I wouldn't worry for a second! I'm sure the studio will pull through and everything will be fine, just don't worry too much," Judy comforted her.

"That's what he always tells me, but I…I just don't know anymore," Giselle whispered, her eyes welling up, "When he first told me about it, it didn't sound so bad. But I found the bills in his desk at work and—I sort of freaked out. It overwhelmed me that Robert would do something like that, he totally neglected every financial need that he had and now we're drowning in it." Giselle was trying not to cry, but she knew her voice was shaky.

"Hun, Robbie was preoccupied for the past few months, of course he would completely forget the rest of the world, it no longer mattered to him," Judy explained.

"What? Why? What are you trying to say?" Giselle inquired.

"Giselle, he's been in love. To him you're everything he needs!" Judy laughed a bit, "And he's a man. Men will always be unexplainable. They have their ways and we have ours. Everything will come together in good time. Just try to keep yourself under control, we have to learn to tolerate them and their ways or decide not to be with them at all."

Giselle sniffed a bit, "It's a little too late to tell me that."

"Oh Sweetheart, don't tell me you-."

"I did," Giselle cried, "I yelled at him and yelled at him and yelled at him. I gave him the silent treatment and then yelled at him again. I think we scared Morgan and then I left. And this was all yesterday! I just got back and Morgan told me Robert left for work about thirty minutes ago. I don't know what to do, I got so angry with him and he had every right to get angry with me! But the problem was that he didn't! He didn't get angry with me, he just tried to keep me from leaving and defending himself. I slapped him twice too! But he didn't do a thing to me. Now I just feel terrible." She spoke quietly so Morgan wouldn't be distracted from the television and come see why her mother was crying.

"Listen, he'll be back. And when he gets back he'll apologize for doing whatever it is that he thinks you got angry at him for, and then you'll apologize for getting mad," Judy assured Giselle.

"How do you know that?" Giselle asked.

"Because, like I said, he's a man. And I've had experience with the matter. There ain't a thing wrong with you two. There isn't a living couple on earth who hasn't fought," Judy guaranteed.

"I hope you're right," Giselle sighed.

"Now what about the good news? You never got around to telling me that part," Judy said, trying to change the subject.

"Alright," Giselle said, smiling a little to herself, "This was initially why I wanted to call you the other day, and I really don't know why I didn't! Because you're just going to love it."

"Well then I guess the bad news of debt can't have too much of a bad effect on it if it is that good," Judy laughed.

"Oh, but it does! But I can't help but be happy about it anyway. I'm pregnant," Giselle said.

"Why didn't you say so! Giselle, that's great! Oh goodness! I can't wait," Judy exclaimed.

Giselle could hear Ashley somewhere in the background, "What? Mom! What is it? Let me talk to her if you won't tell me!"

"Ashley wants to talk to you, I don't know if she's gunna give me the phone back so I might as well say bye now. I'll talk to you later, Hun. But just keep your head in there and I'm sure that everything will end up just fine," Judy said.

"Bye," Giselle said before Judy passed the phone off the Ashley.

"Why can't people communicate in their own homes? I swear, sometimes my mother can be such an old bat! Care to explain what I'm missing?" Ashley requested.

Giselle laughed, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God! How far along? Why didn't you call before?" Ashley exclaimed.

"It's only been a week Ashley! We found out two days ago," Giselle said, still laughing.

"Then why didn't you call when you found out?" Ashley yelled.

"We've been busy," Giselle sighed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, up there in New York nobody has time for anything but work," Ashley retorted.

"Hey! You have no idea!" Giselle snapped back.

"I'm sorry, I meant they have no time to tell their family that lives out of state that they're _pregnant_! This is so great, I'm really happy for you," Ashley snickered, "Frank! Put him down! He's only three for crying out loud! I'm sorry Giselle, I've got to go, lots of love, bye!"

Giselle put phone down after Ashley hung up, smiling softly to herself. She rested her hand on her stomach and giggled, thinking of Ashley. That girl was a spitfire. It made her glad to know that others were happy for her too. Suddenly she wanted Robert by her side more than she knew she could. Picking the phone up again, hesitantly Giselle looked at the buttons before dialing Robert's cell phone number.

Robert pulled his ringing cell phone out of the inside pocket of his jacket as he sat at his _new_ desk in his _new _office at his _new _job at a law firm. He looked at the caller ID that read "Home" before answering, expecting it to be Morgan still wondering where Giselle was, "Hey."

"Honey, what time are you getting off work?" Giselle pondered.

"I get of at three, is everything okay?" Robert inquired worriedly.

"Yeah, everything's fine…I just got off the phone with your mom and Ashley," Giselle said.

"Did you tell them the news?" Robert mused.

"Yeah, I did…," Giselle paused and the phone line buzzed, "Look, I'm sorry I got so angry. I'm sorry I left and that I yelled. I'm sorry I slapped you. I do trust you, I just get scared of things and I—I need you Robert. Can you just come home?"

"It's okay, you had every reason to get mad at me for not telling you that there were so many bills from so long ago that were unpaid, and about the studio. I would come home if I could, Honey, but it's my first day and I need to keep this job. I'll come to the studio right after work and we can talk, but I have to go right now. I love you," Robert said.

"I love you too. Bye," Giselle said and hung up the phone. She set it aside and sighed deeply. That went well, but there was something dissatisfactory about it. There was some sort of distance that wasn't physical between them, an unexplainable resistance that hovered above their heads even after the phone connection was gone.

_I have a mustache, jk, it's just a sticker. Anyway, I hope this is what you weren't expecting to happen. And if it was what you expecting then I'll rearrange your face!…or the chapter. Okay, no I won't, but I can throw a fast ball at you if needed. Oh wait! I'll throw a fast ball at you anyway! –evil laugh-_


	56. Chapter 56

_Alrighty then, here it goes! I can't believe it's 56! I can remember when I was at 26 and I was like "…woahhhh this is getting long". Now it's more like "WOOOAAAAHHHH THIS IS GETTING LOOOONNNGGG!" lol_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 56: Anything For You_

"So you left and went to the babysitter's apartment?" Mia asked, repeating the last sentence of Giselle's long explanation.

"Well yeah, I didn't know what else to do or where else to go," Giselle shrugged as she sat at Robert's desk working on sketches.

"You could have called me," Mia suggested.

"I know, but the Beth is right down the hall, and I couldn't get myself to go any further," Giselle said.

"You should have seen yourself yesterday, you looked like you were about to rip his throat out!" Mia exclaimed, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Thanks, that really makes me feel less guilty," Giselle said sarcastically.

"Come _on_, he deserved that every bit! You were so good at yelling at him too! I mean, Giselle, when I met you I thought you were a complete softy, but now I know that you've got some real backbone to you! Maybe you were softer then, but really Giselle, you are getting to the point where you could be really independent," Mia complimented.

Independent? Giselle had never even imagined being independent. It had never occurred to her that she didn't _have_ to live with Robert. Of course she would never even dream of not living with him now. But before, when she had so much freedom and wasn't tied down to any one thing yet she really could have gone off on her own. Instead of thanking Mia for complimenting her the way she originally thought to, Giselle decided to make it clear that she had no plans of ever leaving Robert, "For your information, I will by no means ever have the need to be independent. Because unlike you, I have someone to lean on."

"God, you don't have to be so harsh," Mia retorted and walked past Robert's desk where Giselle was sitting and turned back to look at her, "I was just saying that you sure didn't look like you were leaning on _anyone_ yesterday."

Giselle clenched her jaw before angrily returning to her drawing, "Where's Sarah anyway?"

"Took a three days off to move into her new apartment," Mia said.

"Mia, you are supposed to tell me these things!" Giselle scolded her.

"Sorry, I didn't have much of a chance to yesterday," Mia shrugged.

Giselle opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again in dismay. She huffed and reverted her attention to her sketches again. "Did I really look that furious?"

"Are you kidding? Robert looked completely bewildered after you stormed out. Obviously he had no idea you could be like that either. But I have to admit, I did feel little sorry for him. I mean, you didn't let him get a full sentence in the whole time! How in the world can you expect a man to make it up to you if you won't let him?" Mia said loudly.

"Honestly, I don't think I even wanted him to make anything better at the moment," Giselle said, a hint of laughter in her voice, "I was just so set on be angry that… I guess the only point was to prove myself to him. I'm sorry Mia, you're right, the only reason I would let him get a word in edgewise was because I wanted to show him that I didn't need him. I needed to show him that I could leave him if I wanted to and be just fine without him. I had no plans of actually leaving him, of course, but he just seems to think that he always needs to protect me from the world. Which is why he didn't tell me about all of those bills and the studio. He didn't want me to worry or get scared. But he was right, it does scare me."

"I know what you mean," Mia sighed.

"That's it! That's the last one! I've got all six finished, now we can start with patterns and layouts," Giselle exclaimed happily.

"Great! Let me see what you've got," Mia said, coming over to see the sketches as Giselle arranged them all across the top of the desk. "Wow, these are really something, Giselle. I can design stuff, but not like this," Mia awed. "Wait! What is this I see? Something that _isn't_ a dress? Gee Giselle, you really are changing."

"What? Changing? No I'm not! I'm just the same as I ever was," Giselle insisted.

Mia burst out laughing, "No you are not! Look at that! It's completely shabby-chic! I mean, skinny jeans and a parasol top! You probably haven't worn a pair of pants before in your life!"

Giselle blushed, "So what? Maybe my fashion sense is changing. So does that of the world! Besides, the rest of them are all dresses."

"Which one were you drawing when you slapped Robert?" Mia mused.

Giselle glared at Mia, but answered anyway, "The white sun dress."

"Are you kidding? That one is my favorite! Serves him right for disrupting you," Mia chortled.

"Yeah, well they're done now. I just hope they do well, we really need something that sells really well to pick us back up," Giselle sighed.

The bell clanked and Giselle looked up to see Robert come in, clutching a yellow sunflower in his left hand. Mia moved back to the racks of fabric to give them some privacy. Robert walked over to Giselle and handed her the flower, kissing her cheek.

"Oh Robert, you didn't have to," Giselle cooed.

"Yes I did, every time I think of you, I think of your bright smile and your never ending happiness. If you aren't happy, then I must be doing something wrong. Giselle, in my office today while I was working I found myself absentmindedly humming a tune that I haven't heard in a long time. I remembered what you sang about that day in the park, and I realized that without knowing it, you had already given me the answers to all the questions I had been asking myself today. What you said about giving her flowers when the sky is grey seemed the answer to this question. Giselle, outside the sun is shining bright a clear, but our sky was getting rather stormy," Robert said.

"Robert, you've never said anything like that before," Giselle said, her eyes locking with his. The next second she threw her arms around him, the flower still in her hand as she kissed him.

Mia had been watching the whole seen, and grinned as they kissed. She had no romance in her life recently, so seeing them made her happy and yet so jealous of what they together.

Giselle finally parted lips with Robert, out of breath and with bright red lips. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten as angry as I did," Giselle said, her hand on Robert's cheek.

"It doesn't matter, it's over, it's all behind us now," Robert said as he kissed her again. Letting her go he looked into her deep blue eyes, "Giselle, nothing in the world means more to me than you."

* * *

As she walked out onto the sidewalk, Giselle attempted to flag down a cab. Today was the first day that she had ever worn jeans in her life. Being three months into her pregnancy, she was showing quite obviously. Giselle was by no means _huge_ yet, but there was a very significant difference in the size of her stomach.

Being unsuccessful with catching a taxi driver's attention, Giselle continued to walk alongside the street instead. Her hand rested on her swollen belly as she made her way up sidewalk. It was four in the afternoon and having just left work she was headed to Robert's office.

After their argument and make up, things seemed to start getting better. Maybe they weren't actually better at all at first, but it at least _seemed_ better after they agreed to worry less. Robert's new job at the law firm paid well, and they had managed to start paying off some bills. They had started with their rent, water, and electricity bills, those seemed to be the ones that would affect them more quickly if kept unpaid any longer. Of course it would take them a long time to get completely back on track, but it was a start.

Giselle's new maternity line had gone over really well as planned, not quite as well as theycould have, but well enough to bring the studio _closer_ to standards. Morgan was back in school again, and Bethany was helping out by walking from her high school to Morgan's school to walk her home and watch her so Giselle and Robert could work a little longer everyday. Bethany was probably more helpful to them than anyone else was at the time. Robert really needed to get the work hours in and Giselle needed to get things done so that they could get out of debt quicker. Robert was leaving before Giselle woke up in the morning for work, which did bother him a bit. But it was very important to them that they be doing as well as they could by the time the baby arrived. The next day was their next visit to the doctor, and they had agreed that the both wanted to know what they were going to have. So they were excited to go and find out.

The cool September breeze made Giselle's red hair whip about in the wind as she neared the extremely tall building that Robert's office was located in. She walked into the building and made her way for the elevators, pressing the up button. The door opened and Giselle waited for a man to get out before walking in. Pushing the 5th floor button, she waited patiently, hoping that Robert wouldn't still be busy when she went in.

The doors opened again and Giselle made her way to the secretary's desk, "Hey Trish, is Robert in a meeting now?"

"Oh hey Giselle, no he's not. He's just working in his office. You haven't been in for awhile, something about you looks different…," Trish trailed off, trying to figure out what was different about Giselle.

"Are you talking about my stomach being larger? Or maybe it's the pants?" Giselle laughed.

"That's it! You're wearing jeans. You look good!" Trish said.

"Thanks," Giselle smiled and laughed, "I would tell you to buy some so you could support my label but you're not pregnant!"

Trish laughed, "Honey, I'd get knocked up for those jeans any day!"

"I'll talk to you later," Giselle said as she turned and headed down the hall towards Robert's office. Turning the handle she pushed the door in, Robert looked up from his computer to see her walk in and shut the door behind her. Giselle looked back at him and smiled brightly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife? Don't try to convince me you're really Giselle, she doesn't wear jeans of any sort," Robert said.

"Ha ha, very funny," Giselle said sarcastically.

Robert got up from his desk and walked around to Giselle. He kissed her softly on the lips and put his hand on her stomach, rubbing it up and down slowly. "So how are we today?"

"_We_ are just fine," Giselle giggled, kissing Robert again.

"Good, then you won't mind me finishing something up real fast," Robert said, tucking a stray red hair behind Giselle's ear.

Giselle sighed, "I suppose we can manage."

"Even better," Robert smiled kissing her one last time before going back around his desk again.

As she pulled a chair closer to his desk she added, "But you better make it snappy, I'm exhausted, my feet hurt, and I'm hungry."

"You're supposed to try to stay off of your feet," Robert reminded her.

"Have you seen what I do all day at work? It's kind of hard to," Giselle objected, and then added under her breath, "And I couldn't get a cab to stop."

"You walked here?" Robert exclaimed, "No wonder your feet hurt, you deserve it."

Giselle looked at him with a sad face, knowing he would fall for it instantly.

"Alright, alright, I'll rub your feet when we get home," Robert sighed, casting his attention at the computer screen again.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you yet?" Giselle pondered, smiling at him.

"And that is why you are the only pregnant woman whose feet I will rub," Robert chortled.

"Why?" Giselle laughed.

"Because you are the only woman who can get me to do just about anything for her."


	57. Chapter 57

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 57: Feel That?_

"Maybe you should just take it easy for awhile," Robert suggested as he rubbed Giselle's swollen feet. She was laid out on the couch with her feet in his lap where he sat at the end.

"Robert, we can't afford to even consider that option, you know that," Giselle said.

"Honey, I only want what's best for you and the baby," Robert replied.

"I know, and we'll be just fine, I promise," Giselle assured him.

"You just worry me sometimes," Robert sighed, "I don't want you to over work yourself. It can't be good for the baby to have you so active."

"Dr. Yang said that I should do what I normally do, just stay on my feet less," Giselle retorted.

"Which you are _not_ doing and you know it!" Robert snapped back.

"I don't walk nearly as much, Robert. I really am trying," Giselle swallowed hard, "It's just difficult."

"How did I ever find someone like you?" Robert said, lifting bother her legs off his lap so he could stand up, "You really are a fire cracker, you know that? Your hair doesn't lie."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Giselle protested.

Robert sat on the coffee table and kissed her stomach, "It means that your personality is just as bright as your hair."

"Is that a bad thing?" Giselle asked quizzically.

"Of course not! I love you inside and out," Robert said, continuing to kiss her swollen belly. He looked into her blue eyes as her head tilted to the side before whispering as if he was keeping some sort of secret, "But right now, I am very in love with what is inside of you."

Giselle smiled as he lifted up her shirt and started kissing her again, "Robert, trust me, I love this baby so much, but I have to say that I will be able to love it so much more once it's not inside of me. For more than one reason too. One reason is because right now it's causing me pain and trouble. And the other is that I'm only three months along, my stomach is hardly big at all, and it's only going to get bigger and more painful. My feet hurt now, think of how it will be in a few _months_. You just seem to get the better end of this deal, getting all the joy out of it."

"Sweetheart, if I could take this for you I would, you know it," Robert guaranteed her.

"No you wouldn't," Giselle laughed.

"Okay, fine then, you caught me, I wouldn't carry a kid around for nine months for the life of me. But I swear, if there were any thing I could make you less miserable, I would do it," Robert reassured Giselle, "But you're right, I do get a lot of joy out of this. You are so beautiful pregnant, and talking to this kid is totally my new hobby. It'll be born talking, and it will be all thanks to good ol' Dad."

"I can't wait to find out if it's a girl or a boy," Giselle yawned.

"Me neither," Robert said, his lips still working over her bare stomach.

"What do you want it to be?" Giselle asked, her eyes only half open.

"A boy would be nice, y'know, for some manly bonding that you girls just don't have the capability of giving. Stuff like football is a necessity for males, something I don't get much of," Robert chortled, "But another girl wouldn't make a difference to me, I would love it just as much. I love my two lovely girls that I have now, another one could only be better. What do you want?"

"I don't care, so long as it's healthy and it looks like you," Giselle sighed.

Robert stopped kissing her stomach and looked up at her shaking his head, "Now you just wait a second, I don't think that arrangement is going to work for me. It has to look like you, not me!"

Giselle giggled, "I bet that's what you said about Morgan too."

"Actually, no, that time I wanted a boy that looked exactly like me. I didn't get either of my requests, but was I disappointed? Not a bit! But it's a lot different this time, I wasn't allowed to enjoy it the first time around," Robert said as he kissed her stomach again.

"What do you mean?" Giselle asked.

"I was younger and stupid, we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into. We thought we loved each other," Robert sighed, "But we had absolutely nothing in common. When she told that she was pregnant, she said she wanted an abortion. But I wouldn't let her do that. She didn't want a baby, she didn't even want me anymore. Right after Morgan was born, she left."

"I'm sorry Robert," Giselle whispered.

"Don't be, it doesn't matter. I have the only thing I could ever want from her, and that's Morgan. It's all the past, it's nothing but a bad memory or an occasional nightmare. But when I wake up from that nightmare, there's you. And you are the better than the best thing I can even dream of," Robert said, getting off the table and moving up to kiss her lips. He sat instead on the very edge of the couch, leaning over Giselle and kissing her.

Giselle kissed Robert back with her arms around his neck, allowing him to slip one arm behind her shoulders and the other under the crook of her knees. He lifted her up off the couch as he stood, parting lips with her. She smiled at him warmly and whispered, "I would Robert, I really would, but I'm just so tired."

"I know, don't worry, I don't expect you to do anything more today. How could I ever want you to have sex when I've been telling you to rest more all day? That just wouldn't be a fair request, now would it?" Robert whispered back, kissing her nose, "Besides, it's already 9:30. You, my dear, should be asleep."

"I love you so much, Robert," Giselle whispered.

"I love you too, Giselle," Robert said as carried her towards their bedroom. Giselle rested her head on his shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly. Robert set her gingerly on the bed, kissing her stomach one last time, "Good night Giselle. Good night Baby."

* * *

"Honey, I'm leaving for work," Robert said, running his fingers through her hair as she slept.

Giselle opened her eyes slowly, whispering, "Alright, I'll see you later then."

"I'll come by the studio around two o' clock to pick you up," Robert said, kissing her softly on the lips. He got up off the edge of the bed and started for the door.

"Robert, I love you," Giselle said quietly.

Turning around in the doorframe, Robert smiled at her, "I love you too." He pivoted again and left.

Giselle yawned and stretched out across the bed, her arms above her head. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood rather ungracefully catching her balance again, one hand on the headboard of the bed and the other on her stomach. Her back ached as she slowly moved across the room towards the hallway.

Earlier in the year, Giselle had always been bright and cheery in the morning. But especially now since she was pregnant, mornings had become a bit of a drag. Standing in front of the mirror, she pulled her natural red curly tresses from the loose bun she had pulled it into the night before. Since her last haircut before the ball, her hair had gotten rather long again. Giselle knew she ought to get it cut again soon, but she didn't know how she wanted it cut. She wanted something different, not too short, but not exactly the way she had it before. Any time she asked Robert for his opinion he would merely say that he thought that she would look beautiful even if she hadn't any hair at all. Of course that always resulted in another bruise on his upper arm.

Giselle started to pull her shirt off, but stopped as she got it over her stomach. Her eyes gazed at the reflection of her slightly swollen belly in the mirror. Turning from side to side to get a different view, Giselle's lip and nose curved to the side, as if she was considering what to think of this new arrangement of her body. Robert would tell her she look gorgeous if she were to ask him, but she couldn't help but feel a slight resent for the way she looked now. She knew that this wasn't where it ended either, this was only a fraction of the size her belly would be by the last trimester. The pain she was going through now would be minimal compared to the way she would feel six months from now. Her hand rested gently on the bump, and Giselle couldn't help but think that when it all gets down to it, nine months of torture purely worse than this would still be worth having a baby in the end.

After showering, Giselle got dressed in a turquoise blue, silk, 1930's style pleated dress that tied in a bow in that back. She pulled her hair up onto the back of her head with the aid of several bobby pins that were tucked neatly under strands of red hair so that they wouldn't be seen. The particular shade of blue of the dress contrasted perfectly with her bright red hair, and the way her hair was up made it look loose and almost windswept the way it was meant to.

As Giselle looked at herself in the mirror, she started laughing because she couldn't help but think that Robert would make fun at her about how she doesn't give herself enough credit and how beautiful she looked, if he were there. But lately Robert wasn't around much. The most time they spent together alone was after Morgan went to sleep. Often during that time they would just talk, which was more than what they needed. Communication is always the most important thing in a relationship, a tactic that both Robert and Giselle agreed on, especially after their financial situation fiasco. Even if they had nothing important to talk about whatsoever, it was still important to them to have a time for them to talk alone. Normally Robert left for work early in the morning, got off at six o' clock, and came home just in time for dinner. Morgan went to bed at eight o' clock, so every day was a long day before they got to spend time alone. Yesterday was one of the few days that Robert wasn't too busy at the office and could get off a few hours early. Giselle would stop by the office occasionally as she did the day before on her way home, hoping that Robert could go home with her. Of course ninety-eight percent of the time he could. So it had been a nice occasion for him to have the evening off. A nice, rare, occasion.

"Sweetie, wake up, you've got to get ready for school," Giselle said as she gently shook Morgan awake. Morgan groaned and rolled out of bed, heading straight for her closet. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal," Morgan grunted as she got her school uniform of the hanger.

"Easier for me," Giselle chirped, fully awake now. One thing that drew Giselle to designing clothes was the way she felt about clothing. She would feel ten times as confident when wearing a nice dress and with her hair done nicely than at home wearing a t-shirt as pajamas and her hair in an askew bun, even when walking around her own home.

Giselle walked out into the kitchen, getting the milk out of the refrigerator and the Rice Krispies out of the cabinet. Pouring the cereal and milk into a bowl, Giselle set the bowl on the table for Morgan.

The little girl padded out into the kitchen in her uniform, without her shoes on. Morgan slipped into her seat and quietly stared at her cereal.

Turning from the cabinet holding another empty bowl, Giselle noticed Morgan was slightly pale She set the bowl on the counter and went to the table, pressing the back of her hand to Morgan's forehead, "Sweetie, are you feeling okay?"

Morgan nodded, "I'm fine, Mommy." She pushed Giselle's hand away before picking up her spoon and eating a spoonful of cereal.

"Alright," Giselle said hesitantly, she watched Morgan over her shoulder as she went back to the counter. As soon as Giselle opened a cabinet, Morgan started playing idly with her spoon in her bowl. After pouring her cereal, Giselle turned to see Morgan again. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Morgan said firmly, pushing her bowl away.

"Well, if you aren't hungry, go get you shoes on," Giselle said.

Morgan hopped from her chair and started walking towards the hallway, in the kitchen doorway she paused and turned to face her mom again, "Mommy? Are you really going to have a baby?"

"Of course, Sweetie, why do you ask?" Giselle answered, still facing the cabinets as she closed the Lucky Charms box and pushed it into the back of the cabinet.

"Nothing," Morgan murmured as she turned again.

"Come here, Morgan," Giselle called as she abandoned the task of making breakfast for herself for the time being. Morgan padded back over and stood in front of her mom. Giselle had one hand resting on her belly and the other grasping the edge of the countertop. The little girl looked up at Giselle waiting for her to say something, thinking she was in trouble. For of course Morgan knew she was being stubborn, therefore giving her a guilty conscience. "What's up? Huh, Sweetheart? Something is wrong, I can tell."

Morgan sighed, "Why do you have to have a baby?"

Giselle's brow furrowed, she bent down to Morgan's height, resting a hand on her shoulder, "You have been so excited, what happened?"

"At school, Bridget said that her parents haven't paid any attention to her since her baby sister was born," Morgan sniffed.

Giselle pulled Morgan into a hug, "Oh Honey, the baby isn't going to replace you! Nobody could ever replace you! You will always be our little girl, Morgan, you know that."

Burying her head in Giselle's shoulder, Morgan cried quietly, "Bridget said that-."

"Never mind what Bridget said. Morgan your dad and I love you _so _much. You are very important to us and we will never _ever _forget you. I know you've had a lot of time to get used to being an only child with _all_ of the attention for yourself, but Sweetheart you'll just have to learn to share it with you new baby sister or brother. I know you will be the best big sister it could ever ask for, and we will be so proud of you. Just keep your chin up, Mommy and Daddy are going to need your help too," Giselle said softly, kissing Morgan on the forehead.

Morgan looked at Giselle and wiped her eyes, a subtle smile crossing over her lips, "Will you really need me?"

"Morgan, we have always needed you! Without you I would have never met your Daddy. Sweetheart, even before I was here your dad needed you. You are so important to us, we would never trade anything in the world for you," Giselle explained, grinning at the little girl's glowing face.

"Not even a new baby?" Morgan whispered.

"Of course not, Silly! We want you both," Giselle laughed. She stood back up to her full height and took Morgan's hand in both of hers, "I think the baby will want a big sister too."

Morgan giggled as she looked up into her mother's wide blue eyes, they never failed to reassure her. Having grown up in a broken family of which the missing part she never knew, Morgan was expected to be shy or less social. But she was such a bright little girl, and ever since the day Giselle fell off the castle billboard she had been doing better. Not just better, but really, truly _better_. Better in school, better with friends, better with family, just simply better. The little girl had opened up her book to show the story within, and it was Giselle who brought this change about.

"How much longer until the baby gets here?" Morgan asked.

"Well it's September 26th and the baby is coming around March 24th, can you count that?" Giselle asked, a soft smile splayed across her lips. Of course she knew there were six months left, she just wanted to let Morgan do the math.

"Ummm," Morgan counted on her fingers, "Is it six?"

"That's right! Six months until you're a big sister," Giselle laughed. She moved Morgan's small hand to her stomach, "Feel that? That's where the baby is, Sweetie."

Morgan bit her lip shyly and nodded, still smiling though. She looked at her own fingers spread across her mom's belly as Giselle removed her hand from above Morgan's. "Why is it so small?"

"Oh, it will get bigger, don't worry," Giselle giggled, she played with Morgan's hair absentmindedly, "You go get your shoes on, I don't want you late for school."

Wheeling around on her heels, Morgan left the room happily. Giselle always knew how to take care of situations best, but turning back to the counter to her bowl of cereal she strangely felt her appetite leave. She felt guilty about wasting food that they paid for and needed, and almost couldn't let her hand dump it down the drain along with Morgan's. It felt like dumping money drown the garbage disposal. Every penny they sincerely needed, just running through pipes now.

_This summer has been the busiest I've EVER had. No lie. My computer broke down for awhile, but I kept writing the chapters (when I had any time to) on my laptop. My computer is obviously feeling better so I can load these past six chapters! Hope the wait was worth your while! I know it was a really long wait, but trust, I have very good excuses that I might explain in a different author's note, just not this one. Love ya'll! (no I don't say ya'll, just a small touch)_


	58. Chapter 58

_Many of the facts about ultrasounds in this chapter are guesses, they are not actual data that I know for sure. Things such as the size and definite form of the baby are also guesses, I do not know much on pregnancy but I'm doing my best. I just want to let you know that I am not the most accurate source you will find, though I do know some stuff._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 58: Slow Down_

"I just got a call from Demacio, said he loved the business that came in from the last line of yours that we signed over to him, he wants your latest," Emily called from the front desk.

"You got him off the line?" Giselle called back as she stepped down off a stepladder. Her ballet flat slipped on the second to last step and she lost her balance, falling backwards.

Sarah was luckily standing directly behind Giselle and grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, "Close call, Robert was right when he told you to stay off ladders."

Giselle pursed her lips and brushed her dress off and turned back to Emily at the front desk, "Come on Emily! You know better than that. You've been here for about a month now, haven't you caught on to anything yet?"

"Well yes but--."

"Get Demacio on the phone and ask him which line he wants to use," Giselle instructed.

"I'm sorry Giselle, I wasn't thinking," Emily apologized.

"It's okay, just do it," Giselle said as she walked in the other direction towards Mia at a cutting board.

Emily picked up the phone instantly dialing the number, "This Emily from Andalasia Fashions."

"Moody much?" Mia chortled looking at Giselle over her shoulder.

"Stressed is—no, not stressed, I'm fine. Just anxious," Giselle huffed, "What time is it?"

"Emily _is_ trying you know," Mia added.

"I know, and so am I, I really am. We need to keep things moving around here. We could hardly afford to hire her, she has to help a little more than that. I just know she really wanted this. And I'm trying, _I_ really am. She's just got to get a _clue_," Giselle said to Mia before turning to face everyone and asking loudly, "What time is it?"

"Two-seventeen," Sarah replied.

"Arrgg, it's so close!" Giselle stomped.

"What are you? A pirate?" Mia laughed.

Giselle shot a sideways glance at Mia and said sarcastically, "Yeah, that's right, I'm a pirate."

"If you are a pirate then I am officially a fairy godmother," Mia laughed, "So, pirate, do you have any wishes?"

"For Robert to get here," Giselle groaned, sinking into a chair.

"Come on Giselle, he'll get here soon, it'll only be a few more minutes," Mia reassured her, dropping out of character. She laid her hand on Giselle's shoulder, "I know you're excited, and I don't want to rain on your parade, but tomorrow you better come knowing for sure when you have to leave work. I need to know so that I can start making plans around running this place."

"You know I'll do my best to find out, but honestly Mia, pregnancy is totally unpredictable. Anything could happen to make me have to leave earlier. I mean, I hope nothing like that happens, but it's possible," Giselle sighed.

"Well if you don't want that sort of thing to happen you should probably think about laying off on the work at least a little bit. If you stay this busy then you will have to go out sooner, if you relax a bit more you'll be able to stay longer. I know this is the only way you don't get bored all day, but you can relax while you're here too! Keep off your feet more," Mia said.

"And what does it look like I'm doing?" Giselle asked rhetorically, gesturing to the chair in which she was sitting.

"Well you weren't exactly doing what you were supposed to a second ago on that ladder," Mia retorted, walking away.

Twisting in her seat Giselle shot back at Mia, "Just because Robert says I should do something doesn't mean I have to!"

"Hate to tell you, but most of Robert's advice to you is a lot better than some that you give yourself, Giselle," Mia said, glancing over her shoulder again at Giselle.

Opening her mouth again to say something back, she closed it in dismay. Giselle sank further into the chair with a huff, she hated it when people were right and she wasn't. The bell on the door clanged and Giselle leaped from her chair instantly.

Robert scanned the studio before seeing Giselle coming towards him, a smile instantly crept onto his lips. She came into his arms kissing him, her arms around his neck. Robert slid one hand behind her back and put his other hand on her stomach. Giselle finally broke off the kiss, looking into his eyes as she felt the corners of her lips curve into a grin before she whispered, "Hey."

"Hey?" Robert laughed, "That's all I get? Just a little hey?"

"And a kiss," Giselle pointed out.

"We're about to go find out what this kid is," Robert objected, rubbing his hand over her slightly swollen belly, "and I only get a hey?"

Giselle giggled and bit her lip, giving a small nod, "Hey."

"Well hey to you too, Honey," Robert said kissing her again, "and a kiss."

Bubbling over with excitement, Giselle entwined her fingers with Robert's. She was unable to say or do anything but stand there grinning as she looked into Robert's eyes.

"What's that face? I've never seen that face before. You just going to stand there? Because I do believe that we have somewhere we need to be," Robert said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You think we should go?" Giselle whispered.

"Come one! I'm ready to find out, what are _you_ waiting for?" Robert laughed, pulling her arm.

"Let me get my bag," Giselle said as she turned to get her bag off the back of a chair. She came back to Robert by the doors and took his arm, "Alright, I guess we can go."

"Guess? Giselle this is our _baby _we're talking about!" Robert cried out as he opened the door for Giselle.

"I know! I'm so excited, Robert!" Giselle squealed.

"Then why are you being so quiet? You're just all smiles, nothing but 'em!" Robert said as he went to the edge of the sidewalk to flag down a cab.

"I don't know what to say," Giselle exasperated. A taxi stopped and Robert opened the door for Giselle before walking around to the other side.

Robert told the driver where to go before turning to face Giselle, her vacant expression was directed to the back of the seat in front of her. His stomach flipped with a bit of worry, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Giselle jumped as she jerked her head to look at him, "I was just thinking."

"You do know that you scare me sometimes, right?" Robert said, kissing her temple.

"I don't try to," Giselle said softly, "But I don't see what you get so scared for. What could possibly be wrong, it's not as if I'm too far along or anything."

"Giselle, when you got here the only emotion you felt was happiness. Then you slowly discovered more and more. Now you're a flashing rainbow of emotions, I can't read you anymore," Robert sighed, before perking up a bit, "I used to read you like a book."

"Oh really? That's nice to know," Giselle said sarcastically. She looked out the window for awhile in silence before turning to Robert again, "You are overprotective, you know that?"

"I suppose I can be at times," Robert admitted.

"At times? Robert, you don't think I can do anything anymore. I assure you, I am just as capable of going through life as before," Giselle said matter-of-factly.

"I know, Giselle, I know. It's just that I love you, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you ever again," Robert said, looking into her wide blue eyes. He kissed her forehead and brushed his fingers across her cheek before whispering, "Too many times, Giselle, have I almost lost you. I never want to get that close to losing you again."

Giselle swallowed hard and nodded, "I'll try harder."

Robert smiled and changed the subject, "So are you ready or what?"

"Yes I am," Giselle said, her toothy smile reappearing.

"Good, so am I," Robert replied as the cab stopped and he opened the door. He walked around to the other side of the taxi and reached for the door handle when a blatant yelling came to his ears.

His hand froze a few inches from the handle, up the street a way Robert saw a young man yelling at the top of his lungs at a young woman. The couple looked to be in their early to mid twenties, and the woman was obviously deep into pregnancy. As people stared at them all around the woman's face reddened with embarrassment. Robert couldn't help but think of how wrong it was, sure it was a personal issue, but he couldn't help but feel the urge to get that man in his right mind. Taking a step back onto the sidewalk to get a better view of the situation, Robert almost forgot about Giselle.

Giselle searched Robert's eyes through the glass, her brow furrowed as he took a step away from the cab. She huffed and opened the door herself, stepping out onto the very edge of the street in front of Robert, who was paying her no attention. "What are you looking at that is so much more important than your _wife_?" Giselle asked, stepping up onto the sidewalk next to him. Her sapphire eyes followed his gaze up the sidewalk.

"That," Robert answered absentmindedly.

Taking hold of Robert's hand as he continued to stare right past her, Giselle tried to read his expression. "Robert, what are you thinking?" She knew the scene going on up the way was wrong, but was Robert sincerely considering taking action?

Robert pulled his gaze back to Giselle and kissed her forehead, "Nothing Sweetheart. You ready?"

"Uh huh," Giselle said half-heartedly, "Are you sure that _you_ are though?"

"Definitely," Robert smiled at her and led her by the hand up the sidewalk. He pulled the door to the doctor's office open and held it for Giselle before walking in himself. Robert confidently walked to the front desk, "Giselle Phillip."

"Right this way," the secretary said, standing up from the desk and leading them back down the hall. She gestured to an open door and took a step back, "Go ahead and change into the gown, Dr. Yang will be in as soon as possible."

Giselle stepped into the room with Robert right behind her. After Robert shut the door she turned on him, "Really Robert, what was that about? If you were going to do something then why didn't you? I agree that I felt terrible for the poor woman, but sometimes you really make me feel…well I don't know, unimportant."

"Honey, I'm sorry. It was just one of those things you see and it makes you think, you know?" Robert asked.

"I understand," Giselle sighed, she slipped her arms around Robert and rested her head on his shoulder taking in his scent, "I'm so happy, I can't wait."

"I know, me neither," Robert said, kissing her temple.

Lifting her head off his shoulder again to look at him, Giselle tilted her head to the side smiling, "Sometimes I wonder what we've done."

"Something good," Robert whispered as he kissed her, "Has to be something good."

Giselle smiled at him for a few moments before slipping back out of his arms and going over to the bed. She took off her dress and undergarments before pulling the gown over her head.

"You look beautiful," Robert said, reaching for Giselle's hand and pulling her towards him.

"Oh really? I can recall you saying that I looked slightly stunned," Giselle giggled.

"How do you remember that sort of detail? Really," Robert said kissing her neck, "I could never do that. When did I say that anyway?"

"How could you _forget_? That was the morning Edward came for me, and I asked you how I looked," Giselle said.

Robert laughed, "And I said you looked slightly stunned."

"You remember?" Giselle giggled.

"Yeah, that was the first time I told you that you looked beautiful," Robert sighed, looking into Giselle's blue eyes, "Jeez, that seems like so long ago, and yet it almost feels like it was just yesterday."

"I know what you mean," Giselle whispered.

"Look at how far we've come," Robert said softly, kissing her as his hand rested on her stomach.

Giselle broke off the kiss, her lips red, she put her hand over Robert's on her belly, "I am so ready for this."

"Me too," Robert said, kissing Giselle's forehead, "Just remember, it's all the same to me as long as the baby looks like you."

"I'm so anxious I'm almost nervous," Giselle squealed.

"Why don't you sit? Have you even sat down at all today?" Robert said, leading her to the bed where she sat on the edge.

"I actually did sit a little today," Giselle said promptly.

"For how long? Like one minute I bet," Robert said.

"It could have been two, I wasn't counting," Giselle shrugged.

"Come on Honey, you have to try harder than that!" Robert scolded, "You might as well be climbing ladders!"

"Did you say…ladders?" Giselle asked in a squeaky voice.

"Giselle, why don't you listen to me? I know you don't agree with everything I say, but it's not just me! Dr. Yang has been telling you the same things," Robert exasperated.

"I'll be fine," Giselle said with her nose in the air like a small child who didn't want to go to bed.

"I know you don't think being so cautious is very important now, but once you get around five or six months you really can't run around like this anymore! I really think you should consider laying off a bit, Giselle," Robert reprimanded, "It's not just the baby I worry about, it's you too you know."

The door opened and both Giselle and Robert turned their heads to see Dr. Yang enter the room. "Hello Giselle, how are we doing? I see we're already three months along," Dr. Yang said cheerily.

"Oh, I'm doing fine," Giselle said, throwing a glance at Robert.

"Good, so have you two decided whether or not you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Yang asked.

"We want to know," Robert nodded, taking Giselle's hand and giving it a little squeeze.

"Alright, go ahead and get into the chair over hear then," Dr. Yang instructed.

Giselle stood and walked over the chair, carefully sitting and getting her feet into position with Robert's help. She looked up at him beaming, their small argument forgotten in their excitement. Dr. Yang rubbed clear gel over Giselle's bare stomach and turned on the monitor before getting out the ultrasound wand thing. ((_reviewers, if you know what the real term for the object is called, please tell me. But for now it is 'the wand'. Sorry if that term is incorrect, which it most likely is.))_

Robert squeezed Giselle's hand as Dr. Yang pressed the wand to her skin and a picture came onto the black screen. Giselle's face filled with awe as her own womb appeared on the television. If this were a channel, it would be her favorite.

"Now let me find a good view," Dr. Yang said as she concentrated on moving the wand with her eyes fixed on the screen at the same time, "Oh, there it is! See that right there?"

The fetus on the screen wasn't large at all, only about an inch or maybe a little more lengthwise, and less than an inch widthwise. Giselle tugged on Robert's hand, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"What?" Robert asked, leaning his head close to hers.

"Look at it, Robert," Giselle whispered, "It has little arms and legs."

"You can't see them as well, but it's got fingers and toes too, and a little nose and mouth and eyelids. The baby is just so small that you can't see that much detail yet, but it's there," Dr. Yang explained, moving the wand to the side a bit.

"Wow," Giselle cooed, a bright smile played across her lips.

Robert kissed her temple and then looked at Dr. Yang, "So, can you tell what it is Doc?"

"I'm trying to get a better view so I can tell you," Dr. Yang said as she slowly moved the wand around.

Giselle bit her lip and looked at Robert, squeezing his hand tightly. Robert kissed her forehead softly, trying to make her relax a bit, but there was no way she would at this point.

"Oh look here," Dr. Yang exclaimed.

Giselle instantly glued her eyes to the screen again, "What is it?"

Dr. Yang pointed to the screen with one hand, "Right there, see that? I do believe we have a little boy here."

Her eyes were welling up a bit she was so happy. "Robert, just think, it'll be just like you wanted," Giselle squealed.

"I said I didn't care what the baby was," Robert said.

"Don't be silly, I knew you wanted a boy," Giselle objected, beaming brightly at him.

"When I get the pictures I'll be able to tell better, but I'm pretty sure it's a boy," Dr. Yang said.

Giselle looked at Robert, "I don't care if we can afford this or not, I love it too much already. Oh, I can't wait, Robert, I really can't."

"Don't worry, there's only about six months left. By the time it's over you'll think it all went by so fast," Dr. Yang said. She pulled the wand off Giselle's swollen belly and wiped it off with a cloth, then wiped the gel off Giselle.

"See Giselle, we'll have a baby before you know it," Robert chortled, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Now I want to ask you a few questions," Dr. Yang said grabbing her clipboard and pen off the counter, "Have you been taking it easier like I told you to?"

Robert answered for Giselle, "Not by much."

"Soon you'll really need to be toning down, I know it doesn't seem like you need to now, Giselle, but you do. Trust me," Dr. Yang explained. "Any pain or definite changes?"

"My feet hurt all the time, along with my breasts like before. Sometimes my back will ache, but that's not often. I don't think I've had any big changes besides my stomach getting bigger," Giselle said, deep in concentration, trying to think of anything else that she might have forgotten.

"You seem to be doing well for now, but there is one comment I feel I need to make," Dr. Yang said, "The rate at which your stomach should be swelling varies with different women. Right now it is normal for you to be really small, but I feel you should have more water. You may acquire more as you get further into your pregnancy, and that is completely normal. I just want to bring it to your attention now because if you don't catch up it could be a potential problem further down the line. I don't want you to worry, just keep it in mind to be careful and stay extra healthy."

"What are the potential problems if it doesn't catch up to normal rate?" Giselle inquired.

"The baby could have a problem with malnutrition, and the water also helps protect the baby as a shield or cushion sort of way," Dr. Yang explained, "Without enough the baby may be more prone to damage or injury while in the womb. The water also gives the baby more room to move."

"When will the baby start moving?" Giselle asked.

"The first kick is usually felt around the fifth or sixth month," Dr. Yang said, "Anything else?"

Giselle looked from Robert and then back to Dr. Yang, "When would you suggest I leave work?"

"That is another thing that varies. It depends on yours and the baby's health. If you have difficulties then I may have to put you on bed rest. When you get deeper into pregnancy I'll be able to tell what I think you should and shouldn't be doing and what you are capable of," Dr. Yang explained, "Are you covered for today?"

Nodding, Giselle looked up at Robert for reassurance. He nodded too and squeezed Giselle's hand.

"Alrighty then, I'll run down and get those pictures processed and printed and have them at the front desk for you shortly," Dr. Yang said, turning on her heels and leaving the room.

Robert helped Giselle out of the chair and to her feet. She clung to his shirt and pulled herself close to him, her arms going around his back. Giselle pressed her face into Robert's neck, breathing his scent in, "Oh Robert, it's amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is," Robert said kissing Giselle's head.

Looking up into Robert's eyes, Giselle's own eyes began to well up.

"What's wrong?" Robert said, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm so happy," Giselle whispered.

"Me too," Robert said as he leaned in to kiss her, only to be stopped by her finger pressed to his lips, "What is it, Honey?"

Giselle closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath before opening them again, looking at the confused look on Robert's face. "But I'm scared."

"What for, Sweetheart? We'll figure something out for him, sure we don't have the money. But we'll figure it out, Morgan won't have to share a room with him, don't worry," Robert said, holding Giselle's head in his hands.

"It's not that," Giselle huffed, "It's the baby, you heard what she said. About her being concerned about my water."

"Giselle, you don't have to worry about that. If you weren't paying attention she also said that it should naturally catch up to where you should be," Robert said, kissing Giselle's forehead.

"It _should_, but what if it _doesn't_ Robert? What then? It's always small problems that lead to larger ones, and with me they always take a crash course to the worst possibility," Giselle said quietly, her voice shaking slightly.

"If you keep up your worrying like that then something bad _will_ happen," Robert chortled, "Just do what you're supposed to do and things will sort themselves out." He leaned in again to kiss her, and this time she let him. Robert's hands went around her neck to her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

Finally when they broke apart, Giselle leaned fully into Robert so that he was supporting all her weight. Her arms were wrapped around him as he rubbed her back slowly. "I want this so bad, Robert," Giselle whispered.

"I know you do," Robert said quietly.

Giselle closed her eyes as a soft smile played across her lips, "A big healthy baby, that's what he'll be."

"That's right, he has to be, no son of mine is going to be a wimpy weakling," Robert joked.

"Robert!" Giselle shifted back onto her heels looking Robert hard in the eye, "When are you going to stop saying stuff like that? I know the chances aren't exactly high, but what if there was really something serious wrong with him? You can't just say things like that!"

"Relax, I was just kidding. I will love him no matter what, don't you worry," Robert said.

"It's not funny, don't joke about things like that. You wouldn't be laughing if something really did happen," Giselle scolded.

"Honey, I'm sorry, really. You _know_ I will love him! Giselle, any son of ours will be perfect in my eyes no matter what," Robert said as he pulled Giselle back towards him.

"I know," Giselle whispered, swallowing hard. She wiped her eye and backed away from Robert, "I've got to get dressed."

Robert sighed and watched her go across the room to where her clothes were on a chair. Giselle pulled her underwear on before pulling the gown off over head and putting her dress back on. Slipping her feet into her flats, Giselle walked back over to Robert. He gently laid his hands on her shoulders, but Robert could tell she was avoiding his eyes. "Giselle, are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Giselle nodded, wiping her eyes again.

"Are you sure?" Robert asked again, truly concerned.

"I'm wonderful," Giselle smiled a bit, a very unconvincing smile.

"You really are a bad liar, you know that, right?" Robert laughed.

"Not as bad as you," Giselle shot back.

Robert sighed and looked into Giselle's blue eyes, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Giselle said softly, just now noticing Robert's hand resting on her stomach.

"Now, I don't about you, but I want to see those pictures pretty badly," Robert whispered like a small child challenging another to a race.

Giselle laughed, "Well, I _suppose_ we could go get them now."

"Suppose we could? What happened to being excited?" Robert asked, still laughing. He took Giselle's hand and pulled her out of the room laughing.

"Slow down Robert!" Giselle giggled.

Robert whirled around in the hall and kissed Giselle. It happened so fast that Giselle was caught completely by surprise and almost lost her balance. Giselle finally broke off the kiss panting, "What was that for?"  
"Because I love you," Robert smiled and kissed her again.

"Come on," Giselle laughed, leading him towards the lobby again. Quite honestly, Giselle had no doubt that Robert would love their baby no matter what. It was just that she was worried that something would happen. Something bad. Or maybe it was just her being paranoid because of all the bad things that had already happened to them. It just seemed like everything was happening so quickly and they had been rushing through life recently. Giselle knew only one thing could fix that, and that was to slow down.

_Sorry that the chapters coming so slowly. It's really hard to get time to write nowadays. But at least I am still writing at all! Now I can see why you would be mad if I weren't writing at all. But I am, don't worry._


	59. Chapter 59

I feel so terrible_I feel so terrible! It's been a month and five days since I finished chapter 50, I used to have a chapter up every single day! I was so sure that I would have so much more time to write during the summer, but apparently I have ten times less the amount of time I had during the school year. I almost angry with myself. I've been so busy and caught up with stupid swim team and whatnot that I can't even write like I used to. If I were still putting up another chapter every single morning I would almost be to 100! Well…closer to 100 than I am now. –Sigh- I hope I haven't lost too many readers over the summer. I hope I haven't lost everyone's attention. Might as well start the chapter now._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 59: You Jump, I Jump_

The next few days passed by with Giselle trying desperately to spend more time with Robert, however her attempts were unsuccessful. No matter what time she left the studio to go to Robert's office to see if he could get off work early and come home, he always seemed to be busy. So she simply had to walk back out onto the sidewalk letting out a disappointed sigh and head on home. She had gotten anxious when Saturday approached, only to wake up to Robert getting ready for work again. What was it with lawyers and being called into the office for such strange hours that most people got off? Or maybe it was just Robert. Same thing happened on Sunday. At this point Giselle was beginning to get stressed out and irritated with Robert. Though she did like it when he came home at night and gave her his full attention. Giselle had become somewhat consumed in their new working life that she hardly had time to pay attention to anything other than that and that alone.

"Wake up Beautiful, time to join the living," Robert whispered as he playfully tickled Giselle's nose.

Giselle's eyes slowly opened and the bright sunlight made her squint. Suddenly she gave a little lurch realizing how late it had to be if the sun was already that bright, "Oh my goodness, Robert how late is it? It's Tuesday, shouldn't you be at work? Shouldn't _I_ be at work?"

Robert pushed her back down playfully, "Relax, it's ten-thirty and Beth took Morgan to school for us. I took the day off for you."

"What? Robert we can't afford that and you know it," Giselle objected, trying to get up again only to be pinned back down by Robert.

"Well, that's just too bad because there is no way I am going to work on my wife's birthday," Robert said as she stared into his eyes.

"Oh Gosh," Giselle lifted her hand to her head, "I can't believe I completely forgot my own birthday."

"Happy birthday, Honey," Robert said, kissing her, "You're thirty."

"Uggh, I'm old," Giselle scrunched up her face.

"Well then I guess that makes me ancient," Robert chortled, pulling her close to him.

"You aren't supposed to say that," Giselle giggled as Robert kissed her neck and his stubble tickled her skin.

"What am I supposed to say then?" Robert asked in a whisper as he nibbled on her ear.

"You are supposed to say that I am your young, beautiful wife who is by no means old," Giselle laughed.

"You are my young, beautiful wife who is by no means old," Robert repeated to her.

"It doesn't count now," Giselle pretended to pout.

"Why not?" Robert asked as he continued to kiss her.

"Because I had to tell you to say it," Giselle stuck out her lower lip.

"Darn," Robert faked being disappointed, "However could I make it up to you, Darling?"

"Breakfast would be nice," Giselle giggled.

"What do you want? Robert asked.

"That depends, what's on the menu?" Giselle mused as she cuddled up in Robert's lap.

"Well let's see," Robert looked away in concentration, "There's me with a side of French toast, or… me with a side of waffles, or… me with a side of eggs, or…me.

Giselle put her finger on her lips as if trying to decide what to choose, "What was that last one again?"

Robert planted kisses along her jaw line as she giggled. His fingers played with the red curls on her shoulders. "You don't look a day older than the day I met you," Robert reassured her, looking into her eyes.

"Well that might mean a little more if we met more than about seven months ago," Giselle laughed.

"In that case, I assure you that you could easily be mistaken for being twenty-four," Robert said in a matter-of-factly way.

"I don't believe a word you say," Giselle pouted.

"Then that's just too bad because you don't _act_ your age either," Robert raised his eyebrows at her.

Giselle thumped him on the arm, "How in the world did you ever charm me when your always making snide remarks like that?"

"I love you," Robert said in answer to her question, kissing her softly on the lips.

Giselle kissed him back, keeping him from pulling away again. She felt his hand slide under her shirt to rest on her stomach. Her hand pulled at the sleeve of his shirt as she held onto him. When Giselle finally broke off the kiss, her lips rosy, all she could do was look into Robert's eyes.

"So, about this little boy of ours," Robert gently rubbed his hand over Giselle's belly, "What should we call him?"

"Well, I did have a _few_ names in mind, but we've got so much time to decide," Giselle sighed, she kissed Robert's cheek, "You got any ideas Pops?"

"Anything you like I will love," Robert smiled.

"In _that_ case, I just adore the name Bartholomew," Giselle joked.

"Sorry Sweetheart, but I'm not so keen on little Bart here," Robert shook his head slowly.

"Good, me neither," Giselle giggled. She sighed and looked down at Robert's hand on her swollen tummy, "I like the name Cooper, or Aedon, or Carson, or maybe Tristan."

"Woah, slow down there," Robert said, holding up his other hand in a stop signal, "We've only got one kid here."

"But I really like Cooper," Giselle sighed dreamily, thinking to herself for a few moments, "Can't you just see a little baby named Cooper?"

Robert smiled softly and thought about it himself. He nodded, "Yeah I can actually."

"He'll have his Daddy's eyes and lips for sure," Giselle continued, almost to herself.

"Cooper…," Robert repeated, "You know what? I really like that."

"Really?" Giselle exclaimed, her eyes glinting with happiness, "Because Mia mentioned her nephew named Cooper and I just fell in love with that name right away."

"So that's that," Robert confirmed, "Anyone who asks can know that we're having a little boy called Cooper."

"Yep," Giselle beamed brightly at Robert and kissed him. Laying her hand over his, she gently pressed his hand onto her stomach. Her soft slender hands were so much smaller than his larger rough ones.

Robert broke of the kiss this time, taking her hand in his and bringing her fingers to his lips, "You have beautiful hands, you know that? Not many people have beautiful hands like yours."

"They're nothing when your strong ones aren't holding them," Giselle sighed, entwining her fingers with Robert's. "Oh Robert," she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning her head on Robert's shoulder.

Holding tightly to her hand, her ran his fingers through her hair with his other, "All of you is beautiful."

"Shhh, don't say anything," Giselle whispered, losing herself in the moment.

Robert took her other hand in his, he leaned backwards and found himself falling. The magic was broken as he fell the floor, pulling Giselle with him.

At first Giselle was startled and her eyes opened wide in shock staring Robert beneath her on the floor, instantly she burst out into fits of laughter.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked in concern.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Giselle giggled blowing her hair out of her face. She sighed and kissed Robert lightly, "You've really got to stop pulling me down with me when you fall We might find ourselves in a little predicament if you continue on trying to catch your balance using me, because it obviously doesn't work."

"That was only once before, this time was a complete accident," Robert retorted, "Besides, it won't matter if you fall on me anymore, as far as I know neither of us have miserable girlfriends to walk in on us," Robert.

"And think we're up to something we shouldn't be," Giselle giggled and kissed him. Her eyes danced as she looked at Robert and whispered, "You won't have to worry about that with me anyway."

"Oh really? And what about me?" Robert chortled.

"Are you kidding Babe? I'm the only girl for you," Giselle kissed Robert again.

"That's right, you're the only girl for me," Robert put his arms all the way around Giselle's shoulders and pulled her to the floor next to him, "the only thirty-year-old girl for me."

"Oh pooh, you aren't helping your case," Giselle said as she sat up on the floor, leaning against the bedside table.

Robert rolled over and lifted himself off the ground, standing to his feet. He looked down at the Giselle, irresistible with her lip stuck out and her blue eyes pouting up at him. "And the damn hottest thirty-year-old girl any man could never have," Robert said, pulling her to her feet and adding, "Because I already got you."

"Oh stop it," Giselle scolded him as he nibbled on her ear, "You shouldn't talk like that, especially now that we've apparently got an extra pair of ears listening to us wherever we go."

"I have a feeling Coop won't mind," Robert whispered, burying his face in her hair.

"Well I do," Giselle giggled as Robert blew lightly into her hair, tickling the back of her neck.

"Too bad," Robert said simply, "because it's true. You _are_ the damn hottest thirty-year-old I ever saw."

"So I'm hottest in the thirty-year-old category, but that hooker you saw walk up the street who couldn't have been but twenty-one is definitely hotter?" Giselle laughed as Robert continued to blow into her hair, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"No way! You're way sexier," Robert insisted.

"Robert, I made that up," Giselle said, no longer laughing.

"Well then, so did I," Robert chortled, pulling his head out her hair and moving to her neck, "Either way Hun, you're still the damn sexiest thing I ever laid eyes on."

Giselle couldn't help but release a little snort at this and remark sarcastically, "Oh sure, and I bet this rapidly growing bump makes me ten times sexier, right?"

"Duh! You know I love it," Robert grunted, kissing her shoulder.

"Right," Giselle rolled her eyes, "You know you behave like I whipped teenager?"

Robert lifted his head and gave her a bewildered look, "As if you didn't know that is what I am!"

Giselle fell into a fit of laughter, clutching her swollen stomach. She fell ungracefully onto the bed as Robert pushed her backwards. He moved over her, kissing her jaw line tenderly. Giselle continued to giggle, "Oh would you get off, now that I've discovered you're nothing but a hormone crazed sixteen-year-old you can rest assured that I won't being sleeping with you anytime soon."

"But Sweetheart, it's not my hormones that craze me," Robert whispered, continuing to kiss her. He caressed her neck with his lips and grunted, "It's yours."

"Come on Robert, stop it. We really ought to get dressed and ready for whatever we might be doing on my birthday," Giselle protested.

Robert ignored her and continued to work his lips over her neck. As he did so he moved his hands beneath her shirt, caressing her stomach.

"Really Robert, come on," Giselle whispered, about to give in.

"No, you come on. It's your birthday, and this is what we might be doing," Robert whispered. He kissed the crook of her neck and was pleased as a whimper escaped her lips. "See, this is what you want. I'm what you want."

"Shut up," Giselle groaned and kissed Robert, her lips parted and permitted his tongue entrance. There was a churning feeling in her stomach as Robert continued to caress her. The next moment her stomach convulsed and jerked away from Robert so quickly she bit his tongue, her hand going to her mouth as she leaned over the side of the bed beneath Robert.

"Honey! Oh my God, what's wrong?" Robert exclaimed, ignoring the salty taste of blood in his own mouth.

Giselle's stomach convulsed again and this time bile escaped her mouth and went all over the floor. Every time she thought she might be able to say something, she hurled again.

Robert couldn't think of what to do besides get off of her and pull her hair out of her face and hold it behind her head. Even after Giselle had nothing left in her stomach she continued to convulse in dry heaves. Her knees pulled as far up to her chest as they could anymore and her head hanging over the side of the mattress, Giselle tried to control herself in vain. Robert rubbed her his hand up and down Giselle's upper arm, in attempt to comfort her.

Finally Giselle managed to stop heaving and slowly sat up shakily. Her eyes had red rings around them from tears stinging them.

"Giselle, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Robert asked worriedly.

Her eyes gazed straight forward, "I don't feel so well…must be low on…blood sugar."

"It's okay, you're okay, I'm right here," Robert said, continuing to rub her arm.

"I just…," Giselle looked up at Robert, feeling light headed. A small trail of blood trickled down his lip. Just the sight of blood make her feel ten times more light headed than she already did, "need to…lie down." Giselle swayed and Robert caught her as she fainted.

His brain was on overload. Robert suddenly had no idea what to do. He knew that Giselle hadn't had any morning sickness for about a month and a half, making her one of few lucky women who didn't have to worry so much about it. So Robert sat, cradling Giselle in his arms, her head hanging loosely back.

Clutching her to his chest he moved across to the other side of the bed and slid off the edge. He quickly carried her down the hall the bathroom, gently laying her on the tile floor. Robert turned the cold water faucet on and cupped water in his hands before splashing it on Giselle's face.

Giselle's blue eyes flew open as she coughed and sputtered from the water on her face. Her hand gripped Robert shirt as he leaned over her. She drew in a deep shaky breath as her coughing subsided.

"Honey, are you okay?" Robert asked softly, the concern showing in his eyes.

"Robert…," Giselle whispered as she blinked slowly, "you're bleeding."

Robert rose his hand to his lips, then looked at it, seeing the deep red of the blood on his fingers. "I'm okay, don't worry," Robert said as he stood up and grabbed a tissue from the box setting on the back of the toilet and wiped the blood from his mouth, "I'm fine."

"Did I do that to you?" Giselle asked quietly from the floor where she lay.

"Oh don't you worry, it wasn't your fault. It's mine, I shouldn't have been kissing you when you threw up," Robert said, a hint of laughter in his voice to lighten the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry," Giselle whispered, rolling her head to the side on the tile, closing her eyes, "I didn't mean to."

"Sweetheart, of course you didn't. Jeez Giselle, you don't have to tell me that. I love you, and even if you hurled all over me instead of the floor I would still love you," Robert said, scooping her small figure up into his arms.

Giselle kept her eyes closed and let her head rest against Robert's chest as he held her. She had been right, her blood sugar was low and she really needed to eat something. Her strength was completely drained and she couldn't come up with a realistic explanation for it.

"Giselle? Are you still awake?" Robert asked worriedly.

"I love you too," Giselle whispered.

Robert made his way out to the living room and sat on the couch. He looked down at Giselle's peaceful face, cradling it in his hand. Brushing her red hair away from her eyes, Robert kissed her cheek. Her ivory skin was so soft as his lips brushed softly against it. A smile played across his lips as he began humming a song he hadn't heard for a long time. Robert took Giselle's hands in his as he hummed, imagining her singing.

Her eyes fluttered open again and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she sang softly, "_Because he'll your favorite color just to match your eyes. Plan a private picnic by the fire glow oh-ohh. That's how you. That's how you know. He's your love._"

They laughed in memory of the day in the park. Robert caressed Giselle's left hand, rolling her ring around her finger and bringing her fingers to his lips, kissing each one. "You going to be okay?" Robert asked.

"Yeah," Giselle whispered, a toothy grin spread across her face, "I'm great."

"Good," Robert said as he continued to kiss her fingers slowly. His other hand rested on her stomach. "I think I know what this is about."

"What _what_ is about?" Giselle inquired.

"_This_," Robert said again, "You've been stressed out lately. You're always tense when I come home at night and today."

"I'm sor--."

"Don't say it Giselle, don't apologize. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, it's my apology that is needed. I've been so bust with work and don't have as much time for my wife and daughter anymore. Morgan needs my attention, I think we agree on that. But you need me too. We've been rushing through things, haven't we?"

Giselle nodded, her eyes welling up.

"And you've been trying to fix that, and slow down. Maybe we should just really take today slow, spend it doing whatever you want to do, and savor every moment of it," Robert whispered, he leaned in to kiss her lips, but Giselle turned her head to avoid him, "What's wrong?"

"The damn sexiest girl probably doesn't taste too great after that," Giselle whispered.

"Crossing over to the dark side are we? Well, can you tell her that her husband probably doesn't any better and wouldn't mind the after taste of bile considering his mouth is bloody?" Robert said.

Giselle kissed Robert softly, slowly deepening it. Her mouth opened and once again allowed Robert's tongue in. "You want to try this again?"

"Only if you do," Robert replied.

"You jump, I jump."


	60. Chapter 60

_I can't wait until school starts! It starts August 18th (or 19th…not sure) so it's only 1 month left. On Monday I am leaving for camp for a week and then I'll only have two weeks until school starts! I can't wait!!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 60: Let It Rain_

Giselle and Robert walked slowly up the sidewalk, Robert's arm around her waist. Robert had decided that they would do something that wasn't actually anything special at all really. Just so long as they were together, and they followed the rule he had set earlier about taking it slow and savoring every moment.

"When was the last time we did this?" Giselle laughed, "I mean, it was before the _wedding_!"

Smiling over at her bright face, Robert almost forgot what he was about to say, "I don't remember when it was either. I mean, just walk to walk, with no particular destination or set time to get there."

"I'm surprised you thought this was a good idea, with all of your 'stay off your feet'," Giselle made a face as she mimicked Robert in a low voice, making him burst out laughing, "Well, it's true! That's the most heartfelt thing I hear from you anymore."

"No way," Robert objected through his laughter, "I tell you I love you all the time."

"The 'stay off your feet' is beginning to sound a little more sincere than 'I love you'," Giselle said, weighing it out with her hands as she mimicked his voice again, "From you that is."

"Well if you think of 'stay off your feet' as saying 'I love you' then it's just as meaningful, am I wrong?" Robert said.

"I suppose if you put it that way…," Giselle sighed, "Then you really are a whipped teenager that will say anything to keep me from getting mad at you." She gave his shoulder a little shove.

"That might also be true," Robert chortled and looked over into her eyes, "But I'm only that way _because_ I love you."

"I know, and I only accept it because I love you too," Giselle smiled and pecked Robert lightly on the lips.

Robert pulled her closer to his side and put his nose in her ponytail, breathing in her sweet scent. He looked into her eyes again caught a glimpse of the look on her face, "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

Giselle threw a smile back on her face, only to make Robert believe her, "Oh, I was just thinking."

"Well, you've got to get a new thinking expression because that one always worries me," Robert said, kissing her temple, "What were you thinking about?"

"Just…things," Giselle shrugged, looking away from Robert.

"Like what? You don't have to be distant with me, Giselle, you know that," Robert gave her a little squeeze.

Her hand moved to rest on her slightly swollen belly, "Well, you know…the only things I really think about at all lately." She gave him a weak smile, "Morgan and our financial situation…and now Cooper."

"Honey, it's your birthday, I don't want you worrying about the money. As a matter of fact, I am officially dis-allowing you to think about that. And as for Morgan, she's at school, you don't have to worry about her when she's happy," Robert reassured her.

Giselle gave a little snort, "Too late, I'm already a mother and I will always be concerned with her happiness."

"And she _is_ happy, what else could a seven year old need besides parents that love her?" Robert asked.

"But that's just it Robert, I'm not sure if she _is_ happy. The other day I had to talk her out of thinking the baby wasn't going to replace her. Robert she needs attention, attention that we are probably not giving her. So now she's believing things that kids at school tell her. She used to come home and tell me about how someone tried to tell her that I wasn't a princess and she told them right off that I certainly was. Now she comes home concerned about whether or not her parents are still going to love her," Giselle objected.

"It's just a phase, a lot of kids go through it. She'll be fine," Robert insisted.

"I don't know, Robert, I really think we may be forgetting or neglecting some area in her life right now that she really needs us in," Giselle shook her head.

"I know Morgan, she'll get over it. I'm sure that as soon as she sees little Cooper she'll love him," Robert said.

"Pardon me, but it sounds as though you are denying the fact that I know Morgan too. In fact Robert, over the past at least five months I have been spending much more time with her than you," Giselle protested.

"So you're not saying that _we _are neglecting Morgan, but that _I_ am neglecting her?" Robert asked, not really wanting the answer.

"Well, I don't know, something isn't right. It might even be me, I just know that there is something Morgan needs or wants or….," Giselle looked into Robert's eyes and sighed, "I'm concerned Robert, I really am."

Robert didn't say anything for a long while, Giselle finally looked away from him. He knew Giselle was right, Morgan needed her parents to be there for her more than they were. She was also right in the aspect that she had been there for Morgan far more than he had for a long time. Robert just didn't know what to do to fix it, he had to work, that wasn't something he could take away to spend time with his family. He knew his family was far more important than work, and that was why he had to work.

"Can't you just forget about that for today? It's your birthday Giselle, and you shouldn't be worrying all day. Besides, there's nothing we can do to change that right _now_," Robert said.

Giselle looked back over at him, her brow furrowed. She opened her mouth to say something and closed it in dismay with a deep sigh, "I suppose I could."

"Good," Robert smiled and squeezed her close to him.

"So are we just walking or are you secretly _actually_ taking me somewhere?" Giselle grinned at Robert.

"Yes," Robert said simply.

"Yes what? It's not a yes or no question!" Giselle laughed.

"Yes," Robert said again.

"Oh come on! Where are we going?" Giselle giggled.

"I never said we were going anywhere," Robert shrugged.

"You certainly never said we _weren't_ going anywhere," Giselle objected.

"That's also true," Robert nodded and looked over at the frustrated expression on her face. He leaned over and kissed her nose and watched her face scrunch up as his lips tickled her skin.

"Please tell me, Robert," Giselle pleaded.

"Tell you what?" Robert inquired.

"Don't play stupid with me, you know very well what I'm talking about," Giselle tugged on Robert's sleeve.

"I'm afraid not my dear," Robert said and looked at his watch, "Why look at the time, it's already two o'clock. Which means that previously mentioned neglected daughter will be home in about an hour and a half."

Giselle scowled at Robert, who in return kissed her softly on the lips. They continued walking for a long time, just talking about things. Robert was telling a story that had something to do with blowing something up in his childhood when Giselle realized she recognized absolutely nothing around them and interrupted him.

"Robert, do even know where we're going? Because I don't and if neither of us knows where we're going then we must be lost," Giselle said, looking around curiously.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong! You're never lost when you're in the city and you're only a taxicab away from your destination," Robert pointed out before adding, "Besides, I know exactly where we are."

"You _are_ taking me somewhere, aren't you?" Giselle exclaimed.

They were no longer in the heart of Manhattan at all, and Giselle gasped as they rounded a corner. She slipped out of Robert's arms and moved forward at a quicker pace, before them was an old unused harbor of some sort. The empty asphalt road was a straight drop off the ocean below and anyone could walk straight off the ledge if not for the thick chain that was up as a sort of fence. A few miles across the ocean could be seen another shore of either the mainland, Long Island, or possibly Queens.

Giselle scurried to the edge of the lot, leaning over the water, her hands clutching the chain, "Oh Robert! This view is beautiful."

Robert smiled at Giselle's excitement, he laid his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "I wanted to bring you here to see the sunset, but we have to be home when Morgan gets home from school. I wanted to share this with you when we were alone, and we have put Morgan on Beth's shoulders a lot lately. And I figured you would like it on your birthday."

"It's perfect Honey, I love it," Giselle cooed. She stood on the tips of her toes and held her head high, deeply breathing in the smell of the ocean as the wind whipped her hair around her face.

"Do you trust me?" Robert asked in a low whisper.

"I trust you," Giselle whispered back.

Robert placed his hands on Giselle's hips, still standing behind her, "Are you sure you really trust me?"

"Of course, Robert, I really trust you," Giselle repeated.

"Good," Robert slowly lifted Giselle into the air.

The chain clanked as Giselle's hands released it. Her eyes closed and her arms were held straight out to the sides as Robert lifted her higher. A wave crashed against the concrete wall below and the wind carried the spray to Giselle's face. The wind picked up and Giselle's loose ponytail blew out of her hair, allowing her red tresses to whip around freely in the wind behind her. There was no experience that could overcome the freedom and power she felt welling in her chest. Giselle opened her eyes and looked down to the crashing water below realizing how high she really was.

Robert's hands loosened grip on her waist, letting her slip to the ground. The moment her toes touched the pavement Giselle whipped around in Robert's arms and kissed him fully on the lips. Her hands were in his hair and his on her lower back, completely embracing each other.

They finally broke off, their faces but inches apart, Robert whispered, "Happy birthday."

"I love you," Giselle's red lips whispered back.

A drop of rain landed on Giselle's shoulder and she looked up to the pale grey sky above them. The wind was picking up even more and the edges of the sky were becoming a darker shade of grey. "Doesn't look as though there would be much of a sunset to see today anyway."

"We should probably get to some shelter," Robert suggested.

Giselle pulled his head to hers again in another lip lock as the rain started falling down fiercely upon them. Breaking off again Giselle panted, "Let it rain on us, no storm can tear down our love."


	61. Chapter 61

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 61: Last Thing _

"Please Mommy, tell me another story," Morgan pleaded. She was lying under the blankets in her bed with Giselle sitting by her at the head of the bed.

"No can do, you've got to get to sleep so you can get up for school in the morning," Giselle smiled.

Morgan sighed deeply and looked up at her mom again, "Alright, goodnight Mommy."

"Goodnight Sweetie," Giselle kissed Morgan on the forehead and began to get off the bed. She walked over to the door and flicked off the lights.

"Happy birthday," Morgan yawned as she rolled onto her side.

Smiling softly to herself, Giselle shut the door quietly behind herself. She made her way down the hall to her room and closed that door behind herself too. Giselle glided pigeon-toed over to the bed where Robert sat with his laptop open on his lap. Slipping into bed beside him, Giselle wrapped her arms around his shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey you," Robert said, pulling his eyes from the screen and smiling at Giselle, "How was your first day being thirty?"

"Quite alright actually," Giselle said, kissing Robert again.

Robert shut his laptop without turning it off and set it on his bedside table. He drew Giselle into his arms, kissing her neck, "Glad to hear that."

Giselle hesitated as she sat in Robert's lap, he continued to kiss his way along her jaw line. She drew in a deep breath and looked at Robert, "Honey, we need to talk."

"Can it wait 'til tomorrow?" Robert asked, kissing her temple and brushing a stray hair out of her eyes.

"No, Robert, we can't keep putting talking off. My birthday is over, it's night now, we need to talk," Giselle repeated.

Robert sighed and looked into Giselle's troubled blue eyes, "Alright, what is it?"

"We're walking straight into a dead end, Robert. You're working so hard to pay off all those bills and what's the point? When Cooper gets here we won't be able to fit in this apartment anymore. I mean, think about it Sweetie, if we stay here we will be working so hard for something that doesn't fit our needs. Sure we have six months left, and then a few more for his cradle to be in our room, but what about after that? Huh? What will we do then?" Giselle asked, her hand pressed into Robert's chest with her fingers splayed out.

"I really don't know, Sweetheart, I really don't," Robert whispered, he rubbed his thumb over her cheek as his hand held her face, "But I know that it probably isn't good for you to be worrying about this now."

"You sound like Scarlet O'Hara, for goodness sake Robert! If your answer to everything is 'worry about that tomorrow' then when the tomorrow eventually comes that we have a seven year old daughter and a baby boy in our arms we'll wonder what in the world we had done to let all that time fly by. And you know what? We won't know what to do, because it will be too late to worry about all those things that seem so small and stupid to you know, because they'll have taken over our lives! We will be_ living _these problems, Robert!" Giselle could feel a small hole burning in her heart as the tears welled in her eyes, "I don't want our children to have this life of—of worrying and—just never having enough. I love them so much, and I _know_ you do too…but this—is this really what you want for them?"

Giselle's words seared through Robert's own heart, she was right. He had been such an idiotic putting it all off, and it _would_ catch up to them if he didn't do anything about it soon. Robert felt so guilty for putting Giselle through this, for putting Morgan through this, for putting his unborn child through this. It may have been the entire family's expenses, but Robert knew that beneath it all of it was his fault. It was he who let those bills sit untouched in that desk for so long.

"I'm sorry, Giselle I--."

"Is this what you want for them?" Giselle repeated louder than before, her shaky voice was almost cracking.

"No."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" she asked in a forceful whisper.

"I…I don't know Giselle, I need time to think…," Robert rubbed his temples.

"Tomorrow, right?" Giselle said fiercely and slipped out of his arms. She rolled to the edge of the bed and flicked off the lamp on her side of the bed, pushing her legs below the covers. A tear fell to the sheets as she lay on her side, her back to Robert.

Robert scooted over towards Giselle, laying his hands on her shoulders. He slowly massaged her shoulders and neck, "No Giselle, I'm thinking about it right _now_. I don't know when I'll come up with the answer, how can I? What do you expect me to do? I'm no prince in shining armor, you knew that when you chose me. With that you should have also known that I have no unlimited budget and palace for you to live in. I wish I was some prince who could give you your heart's every desire… but I can't just do that Honey."

"Oh Robert," Giselle turned over and pulled herself to his chest kissing his cheek, "You _are_ my heart's every desire!"

"Then be happier, I hate to see you so unhappy. As long as we have each other everything else will fall into place," Robert ran his fingers through her hair as he held her close to him, her chin rested over his shoulder.

"I don't see how everything will fall into place when it all seems to be erupting around us," Giselle objected.

"Sweetheart, if you can trust me not to drop you physically, then why can't you trust me not to drop you in this?" Robert rubbed her upper back in slow circles.

"Everything just scares me so much," Giselle whispered, her eyes shut tight.

"Just trust me, please, I won't let you down," Robert breathed into her ear.

"I trust you."

* * *

Giselle walked into apartment building lobby and made her way to the mailboxes. She fished the key out of her tote bag and opened the small door. Inside was a small pile of envelopes that she pulled out before closing the door again. Becoming uncomfortable the way she way standing, Giselle began to walk towards the elevator.

The scarf around her neck was becoming itchy in the warmth of the building as the elevator went up. Her cheeks were still red from being outside in the harsh cold winter wind. It was late November and she was almost a full five months along. Her stomach was quite large already, a very prominent and noticeable feature. She hated being this way, even though several people told her that it suited her well. Something she was very unexcited about was the fact that she thought she was huge _now_, but four more months and she would _really_ be huge. The next ultrasound was going to be next week, something she had to look forward to.

She sifted through the letters, her eyes catching one particular envelope. This one didn't have a return address, but rather the name of their landlord, Mr. Jenkins. He sometimes sent letters around to all the residents, reminding them of rules that he thought several particular residents were breaking. Mr. Jenkins wasn't a mean sort of landlord, and he had very few rules, but he liked things kept decently orderly. The bell of the elevator ringed and Giselle stepped out the doors and walked down the hall to the apartment. She fished around in her bag again and pulled out the apartment key and unlocked to the door.

It felt strange without Robert around. He had been at a conference somewhere in Nevada with work. His attempts to get out of going were failed, the law firm needed him to go. So now he was away with work for two weeks. Five slow days had already passed without him, and Giselle felt so lonely.

"Girls? You in here?" she called out to Bethany and Morgan.

"Mommy!" Morgan shrieked, and Giselle heard feet hit the floor and come running towards her.

"Hey Sweetie!" Giselle said as Morgan hugged her, though she was incapable of leaning over and hugging her back very easily anymore.

"Where's Bethany?" Giselle asked as she walked with the little girl down the hall.

"Beth is doing her homework in the living room," Morgan said, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"And what about your homework missy?" Giselle mused, raising her eyebrows at the little girl.

"I already finished mine," Morgan said as they walked into the living room, "What's for dinner?"

"I'm not sure Hun, might be leftovers," Giselle sighed, she turned to Beth on the couch, "Beth, you can go home whenever you want, don't feel like you have to rush out."

Bethany was already shoving her books back into her backpack, "Nah, that's okay. Josh should be coming home soon and I know he hates it when I'm out too much. I tell him I'm just over here, but he must think I'm doing drugs or gang banging or something."

Giselle laughed as Beth rolled her eyes, "Why don't you just tell him to come down here and ask me himself if he doesn't believe your word?"

"He works hard…I know he's always tired, and I just want him to rest up. He's got too many hours on his plate," Beth replied, "But I'll see you tomorrow, see ya later Squirt."

Morgan waved goodbye to Bethany, before turning back to her mother, "Can I watch TV?"

"Alright, but just half an hour. After that you need to eat and take a bath before you get to bed," Giselle said. She turned and headed into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator she surveyed the few food products that were still remaining. Giselle was very aware that their food stocks were getting low, but she didn't have the time to go grocery shopping, let alone the money.

Grabbing the cranberry juice, she poured herself a glass before sitting down at the kitchen table with the mail. The first envelope she ripped open was some sort of advertisement that she immediately threw in the trashcan. Next she opened the letter from Mr. Jenkins and pulled out a piece of paper. Her brow furrowed as she read the letter.

_Mr. & Mrs. Robert Phillip,_

_I have been giving you more and more time to get the May payments in, thinking that it was just a coincidence that you had forgotten it. But the longer I wait the more my patience runs out. I will give you one more week to get the rent paid. I have given you extra time on several payments before and this is the last draw. I will have to evict you if you fail to pay the bill before 11-30-08. That's seven days. That is the only time I will give you._

_Jerald Jenkins_

Shakily raising her hand to her forehead, the paper slipped from Giselle's fingers. "No, no, this can't be right. We paid all the bills! We used everything we had to pay off March through June. I swear we paid May!" Giselle rambled to herself. Finally she gathered some sense and grabbed the phone and dialed Robert's cellphone number.

"Hey," came Robert's voice as he picked up, obviously happy to get a call from home.

"Hi Honey," Giselle sighed in distress.

"What's wrong? You sound unhappy," Robert asked worriedly.

"Did we pay _all_ the rent we owed?" Giselle cut right to the chase.

"Yeah…why do you ask? I thought we already got this straitened out," Robert replied, now confused.

"Well apparently our landlord doesn't think so because today in the mail we got a letter from him," Giselle said, before reading the letter to Robert.

"What? That's impossible! Even if we _hadn't_ paid it, which I'm almost positive we did, we don't have any more money to pay for another rent early!" Robert was almost outraged.

"Don't you have your briefcase with you in the hotel?" Giselle asked.

"Yeah, let me just…alright here we go," Robert said absent mindedly as he looked through files in his briefcase, "I've got the receipts here…March, April…, June? Shit!"

"Alright, it's okay, don't freak out," Giselle said, mostly to herself. She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers of her free hand to her temple.

"How could we have missed it? We had all the bills in that file at the studio! They were all _right_ there! We paid _all_ of them! Maybe the company or whatever messed up," Robert tried to come up with some sort of explanation for this.

"What do we do?" Giselle asked worriedly.

"Ummm…let me think this through and do some research and call around, then…ugh, I guess I'll call you tomorrow Babe. I mean, I don't know what else _to_ do," Robert said.

"Okay…, I love you Honey," Giselle sighed, "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Love you too, bye."

Giselle set the phone down on the table, and let out another long sigh. Her hand rested on her stomach and she looked down at her swollen belly, "I don't know what to do Coop, what do we do if we can't get all that money in? I won't let my baby boy be born on the street, don't you worry."

Over the past month Giselle had acquired a habit of talking to her unborn baby. It had only gotten worse without Robert there. She looked over at the clock that read 7:34 and yawned. Her eyes flicked down to the rest of the mail, which she no longer had the will to open.

Immediately standing up, Giselle headed back to the living room. As she walked behind the couch towards the hall, she ruffled Morgan's hair. In return Morgan swatted her mother's hand away and "fixed" her hair. Giselle sighed deeply as she opened the door to her own room and kicked her heels off and carefully eased herself onto the bed. Robert had hardly been gone long at all, but it felt like forever. She lay on his side of the bed, pressing her nose into his pillow and breathing in what remained of his scent.

Her hand drifted to his bedside table and picked up one of the three matching framed pictures on it. Giselle held it in front of her face as she studied the picture of herself and Robert smiling and laughing on their wedding day. They were happy and together. Nothing did she long for more than for him to be lying beside her. Just holding her, talking to Cooper.

She set the picture back down and looked over at the other two staggered beside it. One photo was of Morgan, Robert, and herself standing beneath a tree on their wedding day. The other captured their kiss under the archway beneath the willow tree. The three pictures were perfect, and Giselle saw the same ones and a couple more on Robert's desk in his office. No doubt he had taken pictures of them with him on the trip. And maybe, just maybe, he was in his hotel room right now studying the faces of his wife and daughter, missing them the way they missed him. Missing _her_ the way _she_ missed him.

Robert held his cellphone in his hand, incapable of pressing another button and making the wallpaper disappear. A picture of just his own hand holding Giselle's slender one, resting on her swollen belly. It was a simple and sweet picture that he had taken just because. But his heart ached terribly looking at it. Finally when he dared press a button and make the picture go away, he went straight to contacts and called home again.

Giselle's heart leaped as she heard the phone ring. She snatched it up off the bedside table and answered, "Hello?"

"You're not already in bed, are you?" Robert asked.

Giselle guiltily sat up against the headboard and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand before quickly saying, "No, why?"

"You were, weren't you?" Robert accused her.

"Well…technically I _am_ in bed, but I wasn't planning falling asleep anytime soon," she said as she shifted uneasily.

"I'm just glad you're not asleep," Robert sighed.

"Why would I be? You just got off the phone with me ten minutes ago," Giselle giggled.

"I miss you, Giselle," Robert whispered, though there was no reason that he had to.

"And you think that I don't miss you too?" Giselle's eyes were welling with tears, "It has only been five days and I can't stand it. I don't know why this is so hard, but it is."

"It's okay, Honey, I'm right here," Robert said soothingly.

Giselle's lip quivered, she bit it so it would stop. "Robert I miss you, I'm losing it. I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"You're strong, Giselle, I know you are. I've seen you pull through all sorts off things. You can take this. Nine more days and I'll be back," Robert said, he closed his eyes and could imagine her by his side.

"Unless…," Giselle couldn't bear saying it.

"Don't you worry about that bill, I mean it Giselle. I'll take care of it, trust me," Robert insisted.

"Alright," Giselle choked out.

"I love you," Robert said.

"I love you too," Giselle replied.

Silence buzzed across the line for a few minutes before Robert spoke up again, "How's Morgan?"

"She's fine, she misses you a lot, but she's preoccupied with school and stuff. Beth is doing a good job with keeping her busy too," Giselle said, twirling a curl of her red hair around her finger.

"How are you, y'know, besides just missing me?" Robert said, forcing a laugh into the question.

"Tired, aching, busy…well, I'm not _really_ busy, I'm just making myself busy to keep my mind off of you," Giselle said.

"And Coop? Hasn't kicked without Dad being there yet, has he?" Robert asked.

"Nope, he's waiting for you, don't worry," Giselle giggled.

"Take care of yourself, Honey, don't overwork yourself. I don't care if it's keeping your mind off of me, I'd rather you miss me than push yourself too hard," Robert reminded her.

"I'll be good, I promise," Giselle laughed, a sly smile on her lips, "Hey, you want to talk to Morgan? I'm sure she'd be thrilled to talk to you."

"That sounds great," Robert said.

"Let me go give her the phone…hold on, this might take me awhile…," Giselle set the phone on the bedside table and carefully shifted her legs over the edge of the bed before standing up. "Alright, now I've got to get to the living room," Giselle groaned.

"Sounds like everything is a difficult task for you know," Robert chortled.

"Tell me about it," Giselle rested her hand on her belly.

"How about I hang up and call back in an hour to see if you've made it there yet," Robert joked.

"Hey, I'm not _that _slow! Don't pick on your pregnant wife unless you know what this is like first," Giselle scolded him playfully.

"Are you there yet?" Robert joked again.

"No, I'm not, I'm taking the scenic route," Giselle said sarcastically. She held the phone away from her mouth as she walked up to the couch, "Hey Sweetie, Daddy is on the phone, want to talk to him?"

"We have a scenic route?" Robert asked playfully.

"Here she is, love you," Giselle said quickly.

"Oh, bye! Love you too," Robert said before Giselle handed the phone to Morgan.

Giselle smiled, watching Morgan's face lit up as she excitedly talked to her dad. Making her way to the kitchen, Giselle couldn't help but think of how Robert always made her laugh when it was the last thing she felt like doing.


	62. Chapter 62

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 62: That's No Stranger_

Giselle pushed a cart up an aisle of a grocery store. Morgan tagged along happily behind her. The cart had barely anything in it, Giselle refused to get anything they didn't need. Robert had told her not to worry about the situation they were in, that didn't mean spend money on just anything.

"Oh look! Mommy, can we get these?" Morgan asked excitedly, holding a box of fruit snacks.

"Not this time, Morgan," Giselle said continuing up the aisle without stopping.

Morgan sighed and set the box back on the shelf before running ahead to catch up with her mom. Lately, Morgan had been noticing that her parents were buying less and less, for her, and for themselves. There was hardly anything to eat in the apartment anymore, which didn't bother Morgan much. She never complained to them, but when she was alone she often pondered why things were changing. Why her parents were acting so strange.

"How many more days 'til Daddy comes home?" Morgan wondered aloud.

"Just six more, Sweetie, that's not all that long," Giselle said, trying to convince herself more than the little girl.

To Giselle, six days until Robert came home were just six more days of misery and loneliness. Work preoccupied her a bit, but not by much. Mia and Sarah were always making her sit down. If she tried to resist in the slightest they would force her into a chair. Once Mia actually distracted her while Sarah pushed a chair into the back of Giselle's knees, making them collapse. Their methods of getting her off her feet were only getting more and more witty and clever.

"Honey, can you get a gallon of milk?" Giselle asked as she pointed to the milk right beside them.

Nodding, Morgan eagerly helped her mother by lifting the milk and putting it on the bottom rack of the cart. She would do anything Giselle asked her to, around the apartment Giselle hardly had to ask at all anymore and Morgan would do it. It was something Morgan was happy to do. Morgan knew it was harder for her mom to do a lot of things now, if not impossible. This didn't make Morgan feel like a slave child in the least. On the contrary, it made her feel important and needed.

"Thank you, Sweetie," Giselle smiled at her and continued to push the light cart along.

"Are we almost done?" Morgan mused, her wide curious brown eyes looking at her mother's concentrated face.

Giselle snapped out of her thoughts and nodded awkwardly, "Yep, we're headed to the check-out now."

Every night when Robert would call, he would first talk to Giselle, then Morgan. Giselle never asked Morgan what she had talked to her dad about, it didn't seem important. Morgan never told Giselle what Robert told her either, simply because she wasn't supposed to. Because it wouldn't make sense to tell her mom that her dad had been instructing her to watch for her. Morgan knew when something was bothering Giselle, it wasn't a difficult thing to figure out.

Robert obviously knew this too. He also knew that Giselle wouldn't not worry the way he told her not to. Not to mention he worried about her anyway, and that she never listened to him when he told her to take care of herself and to be careful. So he made sure Morgan kept her mom safe and not too terribly overworked. Therefore every night when he called and Giselle would first tell him she was doing fine and not worrying, he would find out if she was lying when Morgan gave him the real deal. Which normally Giselle _had_ been lying to him.

After they had paid for the food items, Giselle headed out onto the sidewalk, clutching a large brown paper bag to her. It was too difficult to hold it in front of her baby bump because it kept slipping from her hands, so she settled on resting it on top of her stomach and looking around it since it was blocking her vision in this position. Morgan carried the gallon of milk as she followed closely behind her mother, carefully keeping her eyes glued to her red hair so she wouldn't get lost.

It was cold even with a winter coat on, and Giselle shivered in the wind. She had made the coat herself, it was long and went down to her knees. The large black buttons that went down the front looked well against the dark grey pure cotton of the coat. Having realized how cold it gets in New York during the winter, Giselle had decided that jeans were probably a better choice of wardrobe for the season.

Carefully leaning over she set the bag down and began attempting to flag down a taxi. Being obviously pregnant during the winter months had its ups and downs. On the upside, cab drivers were more prone to stop for her than the buff guy standing five feet away from. Having a small seven-year-old holding her hand didn't do much harm either.

Morgan pulled open the door of the yellow car as soon as it stopped and climbed in with the milk. Lifting the bag up again, Giselle eased herself into the cab and closed the door. She set the bag on the floor by her feet. The warmth inside the car was a great relief for her shivering body. Her eyes lifted to meet the driver's as he twisted in his seat to look at her.

"One-hundred Sixteenth and Riverside," Giselle said, when the man didn't turn around she added politely, "please."

A grin slipped onto the man's face as he continued to watch her.

Giselle cleared her throat awkwardly as she felt the man's eyes still on her, she looked at him again, "Excuse me sir, but I do believe we're holding up traffic."

"Right," he snapped out of his thoughts and began driving again, "sorry ma'am."

At this point, Giselle was beginning to wish a different cab had stopped. It was strange that a man seemed to be hitting on her when she was quite obviously pregnant and had a little girl with her.

"I know you probably don't remember me, ma'am. But I've driven you once before…a long time ago actually…and your husband," the driver said, looking at her in the rearview mirror, "Forgive me if I'm intruding, but for some reason your family seems to stick in my memory."

Narrowing her eyes at the man, Giselle tried to recall some memory of the man unsuccessfully. "No…no, you're not prying at all."

"I'm glad to see you're okay," the man said.

"Yeah…," Giselle said slowly, "Wait, how much do you know about me?"

"Nothing recent really, it's been at least five months since I last drove your husband. But first your husband broke his arm, then you got hit by a car, last I heard your husband was chasing you during a fight," the man said, scratching his chin with one hand, "I think."

Sitting back in her seat, Giselle drew in a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair. "Great, Robert has in depth conversations with strangers when things go wrong," she thought aloud.

"Congratulations," the driver smiled.

"What?" Giselle asked, confused.

"On your baby," the man said.

"Oh, right," Giselle said, her cheeks blushing a deeper shade of red than they were from the cold, now from embarrassment.

The cab stopped and Giselle wasn't at all sure what to say to the driver, so she handed him the money and waited as he gave her the change. She looked into the man's strange green eyes and nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem," he flashed his white teeth at her before she climbed out of the cab with Morgan right behind her.

As the cab pulled away again Giselle shifted the bag in her arms uncomfortably. Somehow that man was different. Different from everyone in this unkind city. Maybe it was some unknown fate that he happened to keep picking Robert and Giselle up. Whatever the man meant distracted Giselle's thoughts from Robert and the bill. His entire being distracted her. It wasn't as though he was entirely bad looking either. She hadn't intended on having these thoughts. But maybe her loneliness was getting to her head.

A small hand tugged on her coat and she tore her eyes away from the street from which the man's taxi had already vanished, and Giselle looked down at Morgan.

"Mom? Who was that stranger?" Morgan asked innocently.

"I don't know, Sweetheart," Giselle said softly, "He may seem strange…but I have a feeling he is no stranger."


	63. Chapter 63

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 63: Secure & Stable_

Her eyes were focused on nothing in particular, in the direction of the television, but not on it. Morgan was snuggled up close to her as they sat on the couch, watching Invader Zim. The little girl giggled often as the cartoons played across the screen. Though it was just a blur to Giselle. She couldn't get herself to focus on it, to pay the least attention to it. What happened just earlier was glued to her brain and her thoughts. Those vivid green eyes seemed to be staring at her still, unmoving.

The phone began to ring, finally snapping Giselle from her thoughts. Morgan jumped from the couch and ran to get the phone. Giselle listened closely to Morgan in the kitchen.

"Hello?" the little girl answered politely.

"Hey Sweetie," Robert smiled to himself recognizing his daughter's voice.

"Daddy!" Morgan squealed.

"What are you up to right now, Munchkin?" Robert asked.

"Watching TV with Mommy," Morgan replied.

"Is Mommy being good?" Robert mused.

Morgan giggled, "She's good."

Giselle raised an eyebrow, wondering what Robert was saying. She stood to her feet and headed towards the kitchen. Peeking around the corner, Giselle listened even more intently.

"Is Mommy there?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I'll go give her the phone. Love you Daddy," Morgan said as she started towards the door.

"I love you too, Sweetheart," Robert said.

Morgan walked out of the room and handed the phone to Giselle. The way Robert was talking to her was almost rushed. She knew that he probably just wanted to talk to her mom. Her dad acted like that a lot recently. It wasn't that he didn't care about what was going on with her, and she understood that. Morgan was very understanding for a seven-year-old.

"Hey Honey," Giselle said as she walked into the kitchen and stood by the sink.

"Giselle, is Morgan still within hearing range?" Robert asked, the tone of his voice had completely changed from the way he had spoken to Morgan.

"No, I don't think so," Giselle said slowly, looking over her shoulder to see Morgan sitting on the couch watching cartoons again, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I've done absolutely all the research there is to do, we didn't pay that bill. I don't know how I could have let that slip. We must have misplaced it, at home, the studio, or maybe even my office. But it doesn't matter. We're broke, Giselle, we're only halfway to being able to pay the next rent. There is no possible way we could pay _another_ one without getting a loan. I can't do that because my credit is shot. I already asked my boss for a loan that I could pay off bit by bit through my paychecks, but refuses to. There is no where else to turn. This is it, we're done," Robert explained quickly.

"No," Giselle said in shock, "no, there must be _something_ else we can do."

"There's not," Robert said.

"What will we do?" Giselle asked in a quivering whisper.

"Well…I'll catch the first flight out, right away. I'll be there really late, or really early, whichever way you put it. And then uh, we'll take care of the studio tomorrow and I'll quit my job since there's no point in keeping it anymore…," Robert said, deep in thought, "And we'll worry about the rest when I get there."

Giselle was quiet for a few minutes before she whispered shakily, "Where will we go?"

"Well, my parents' house seems most reasonable…Mom surely won't mind," Robert replied.

"Okay," Giselle was able to choke out.

"Don't tell Morgan anything, we'll talk to her together tomorrow," Robert said. Silence buzzed across the line, an unbearable silence that he had to break, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Of course," Giselle said quietly.

"Be careful Giselle, I know how you are when you worry. I don't want anything to happen before I get there," Robert said, when Giselle didn't reply he added, "Promise me you'll be okay."

"I promise," Giselle whispered.

"I'll be there before you know it, I love you," Robert finished.

"Love you too," Giselle managed to say before she knew no more words would escape her mouth anymore.

Robert hesitantly closed his cellphone and shoved it into his pocket. He grabbed his briefcase and duffel bag off of the small table in the hotel room before leaving. Giselle was always quiet when she was worried or scared, and her extreme lack of words in that conversation made his urgency to get home even more so. Before he had ever even left to go on this business conference he had sworn that if anything were to happen to Giselle or the baby while he was gone he would hate himself. There was no way he was going to let something happen just before he got back. The flight would probably take maybe six hours. Six hours for anything to happen.

They hadn't been on the phone for more than ten minutes and Giselle was put in a state of almost shock. The phone slipped from her hand and hit the tile floor. Surprisingly it didn't break, however it had created a loud noise, which instantly brought Morgan to the kitchen.

"Mommy, are you okay?" she asked almost automatically.

Giselle had to act normal, Robert didn't want Giselle to have to deal with Morgan by herself for a reason. "I'm fine, Sweetie, can you get that?" she said, though Morgan was already bending down to pick it up.

Unsure of whether to believe her mother or not, Morgan put the phone on the table and went back to Giselle. The way her mom seemed to be spacing out made Morgan tug on her hand.

"What is it, Morgan?" Giselle asked, her attention being yanked back to her daughter.

"When do I have to go to bed?" Morgan replied.

"Now actually," Giselle smiled at Morgan after looking at the clock which read 8:27.

Morgan sighed unhappily and turned to go put her pajamas on. Her parents were acting strange and she didn't know why. They were both treating her kindly as they usually did, but something about the way they talked almost seemed a bit off.

As she watched Morgan go through the living room, Giselle leaned her back against the wall. Her hand rested on her stomach; everyday now she was just waiting for Cooper to kick. She just hoped that Robert was with her when he finally did decide to starting kicking.

Through all the thoughts that were now whirring through her brain, Giselle managed to stay stable. Though she was beginning to feel a bit nauseous. She had trusted Robert. He said he would fix this before anything happened. Something was happening now, and neither of them could do anything about. And yet her trust in him hadn't wavered. She need him by her side to lean on, getting mad at him wouldn't help anything. But she wasn't even angry. This was different. She was scared.

* * *

The living room was so quiet that you could have heard a mouse. The television was off and Morgan been asleep for a long time now. Yet Giselle could find no rest. Her entire body ached and she was tired, but she couldn't sleep. She looked at the clock on the radio; it read 1:57. Giselle closed her eyes in attempt to shut out the thoughts that were crammed in her head, but it was impossible. Swallowing hard she opened them again and glanced to the hallway for the millionth time. Once again she found it empty.

There was nothing she could do to pass time more quickly. The seconds ticked by like hours. She repositioned herself in the armchair, trying to get comfortable again. With one leg tucked under her and the other folded beside her, she leaned her head on the arm of the chair. Somehow twisting herself into difficult positions seemed comfortable right now. When her leg began to fall asleep she unfolded her legs and tucked them both neatly beside herself. Without her body in such a strange position she began to drift off, her eyes fluttering shut.

It didn't seem like she was dozing for long when she heard the lock click loudly and she snapped back into consciousness. Instantly jumping from the chair she quickly went down the hall to find a man coming through the door. A large coat covered with snow was draped over him, a hat shielded his face as he looked down. He pulled the hat off of his head and looked at Giselle, "Honey, don't you dare try to kiss me 'til I get this coat off."

Robert dropped his bags and threw his coat off, instantly pulling Giselle to him and kissing her deeply. Her fingers roamed his snow-flecked hair as he held her close to him, his hands on her lower back. When they finally broke apart, Robert looked at Giselle, his hands moving to her stomach.

"You don't realize how much they grow in a week unless you've been gone," Robert sighed.

"I missed you," Giselle whispered, her eyes still searching his.

"Oh God, Giselle, you have no idea how much I thought about you," Robert said, pulling her towards him again and burying his face in her hair.

"How much?" Giselle mused.

"Only every second of everyday," Robert whispered, his fingers running through her hair.

Giselle closed her eyes and smiled, "Mmhmm."

"You know you ought to be asleep, right?" Robert whispered, kissing her temple.

"I couldn't sleep," Giselle replied.

She knew Robert wouldn't believe her. But it didn't matter. He was back, he was by her side, and everything was right. With Robert's arms around her in a strong embrace she finally felt secure and stable.


	64. Chapter 64

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 64:This Much_

Robert woke up at 7:30 and rolled over to see Giselle lying beside him, he smiled to himself as he watcher her sleep peacefully. He knew that one of them had to get up and get Morgan ready for school, and it might as well be him since he was already up. Though he couldn't have brought himself to wake Giselle up after she had been handling everything by herself for a whole week. Besides, she needed the sleep a lot more than he did.

Silently slipping out of bed, Robert made his way out of their room and down the hall. He opened the door to Morgan's room and padded over to her bed, "Morgan, time to wake up and get ready for school."

Morgan's eyes fluttered open and the very next moment she flung herself at Robert, "Daddy! You're home, your home!"

"Yes Sweetheart, I'm home," Robert said soothingly as he held Morgan close to him and kissed her cheek.

"When did you get here?" Morgan asked excitedly.

"Late last night when you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you up," Robert said, kissing her forehead.

"Is Mommy up?" Morgan inquired.

"No, Mommy is really tired, I'm going to take you to school today," Robert smiled at Morgan and set her down.

"Really?" Morgan beamed up at him, it had been a long, long time since her dad had last even been home when she woke up, let alone took her to school.

"Uh huh," Robert tickled Morgan's nose, "but you better hurry and get ready, you don't have much time to get dressed and eat."

"Okay," Morgan said before skipping over to her closet.

Robert smiled and left the room, making his way back to his own bedroom. He quietly made his way over to Giselle's side of the bed. Now that he was home with Giselle he couldn't stop looking at her. It would be hard just leaving the apartment again, not wanting to leave her. One thing he was happy about was being able to be with her at the ultra sound tomorrow. It would be one of very few joyfully events that day.

Softly he laid his hand on her large belly and lowered himself into a squatting position, his head at level with her stomach. His lips barely brushed the fabric of her nightshirt. "Hey Coop, I missed you too Buddy," his voice was a scarce whisper, for he didn't want to wake Giselle.

"You think Mommy missed me? Just a little?" Robert paused, "That's what I thought. I guess you managed without Daddy, huh? Must've been tough without a story every night. I know what that's like, trust me. After Uncle Frank was born I had to say goodbye to bedtime stories for awhile too." Robert was careful to keep his voice a gentle whisper.

"Mommy told me you didn't kick while I was gone, that's good, because I wouldn't want to miss something as special as that. But just because I'm home doesn't mean you can kick Mommy at work, I've got to be there when it happens. After the first time you can kick Mommy whenever you want, but don't beat her up too much. Be careful, won't you Coop? I don't you to be one of those early babies either, you hear? I want you to be nice and strong and healthy, it would just kill Mommy if something went wrong. I don't know about your Mom's side, but on Daddy's side we've got good boy genes, so I think you'll be okay. Just be a good boy and make sure you look like Mommy. My dashing looks wouldn't hurt or anything, it's just that your Mommy is so darn pretty and you'd be one good-looking boy if you turned out like her."

Just then, with Robert's face close to Giselle's stomach, he saw it bulge slightly right in front of his nose for just a moment. Robert could have sworn he could make out a tiny little foot in that split second.

Giselle moaned and clutched her stomach, her eyes opened as Cooper kicked again. She gasped and made to turn over to wake up Robert where she thought he was, but he caught her arm.

"Don't worry, Honey, I've got the best view right here," he smiled at her, his hand now on her stomach where Cooper had just kicked.

"How long have you been there?" Giselle's brow furrowed.

"Long enough, plenty long enough," Robert laughed as Cooper kicked for a third time.

"Oh my goodness!" Giselle gasped, trying to sit up.

"Well, now we know he's alive and kickin'," Robert chortled.

"What were you doing anyway?" Giselle asked, her eyes still on her stomach as Robert lifted her shirt.

"Just having a little chat with my son when he tried to break my nose," Robert said, sitting on the bed beside Giselle.

She giggled and Cooper kicked again, "Oh my! It appears as though despite my lack of amniotic fluid he's certainly moving just fine."

"Yes, it does appear that way, doesn't it?" Robert laughed, his hands on Giselle's bare skin. As he looked at her milky skin he noticed vivid stretch marks that hadn't been there before he left for the conference. He remembered the way Dr. Yang had talked about the way some women swelled differently. How some women gained a lot more water weight and their pregnancy showed everywhere and how for some it only showed like a watermelon out in front. Giselle definitely fell into the second category. To his dismay, Dr. Yang had also mentioned that that wasn't always a good thing.

Giselle's bright smile faded a bit when she noticed Robert's expression, "What's wrong?"

"Look at those stretch marks…he's grown a lot since I left…," Robert sighed, he lifted his eyes to Giselle's, "I was only gone for a week and a day."

"There's something else bothering you, isn't there…?" Giselle said softly.

"How can't there be? Our entire world is turning upside down!" Robert exclaimed.

Cooper kicked again sharply, making Giselle cringe, "…about the baby," she finished.

"No Giselle, I love this, here with you, feeling our baby kick for the first time. _Our_ baby. There is nothing that would make me happier right now," Robert said, and leaned over to kiss her bare stomach.

Giselle closed her eyes and smiled softly letting herself slip away in the moment. It was so perfect, how amidst everything that was going wrong, she and Robert could still find joy in the simple things.

Robert leaned forward and kissed Giselle's tender lips, savoring the feeling. They slowly deepened the kiss, Giselle's hands ran through Robert's hair and played with hair on the nape of his neck. Robert rested his right hand on her stomach and his left held her face, his thumb lightly brushing her cheek as they continued to kiss. He leaned further into her—or she pulled him closer, he couldn't tell—and twirled her hair around his finger. Giselle moved one hand to Robert's chest, her fingers clutching his white t-shirt tightly.

Another sharp kick from the tiny human being residing within his wife jabbed Robert in the side. Both he and Giselle began to laugh, and Robert pulled her completely towards him. Robert fully enveloped her in a strong hug. As he slightly swayed with her he whispered in Giselle's ear, "Maybe he thinks we're neglecting him, what do you think?"

"I think Cooper might be a little jealous of the attention Mommy is getting instead of him," Giselle giggled.

"I think you're right," Robert whispered, releasing Giselle. He moved down to her belly again, pressing his lips to her tight skin. "Sorry Bud, but I've got to get back to your sister or else _she_ might get a little jealous of _you_. Besides, the conversation we were having was highly private and is not to be discussed in front of certain mommies. Got it Coop? No telling Mommy."

The corners of Giselle's lips tugged into a grin, "What are you telling our son that I'm not supposed to know?"

"What? We weren't talking about anything," Robert said, playing dumb with her.

"But you just said that--."

"I just told Coop that I have to get back to Morgan," Robert smiled at her and planted one last kiss on her lips before leaving their room.

Giselle's eyes followed him out of the room. She sighed deeply and sat back against the headboard of the bed. Her hands rested on her baby bump and she made a frown down at it, "Sometimes I wonder why you speak a different secret code with Daddy than Mommy, and why I can't break your boy code."

She waited to see if Cooper would kick in response, the way he had seemed to with Robert. But nothing happened. She sighed again, "You seem to listen to him better than me too. Boy are we going to have an authority problem with you!"

Robert walked into the kitchen to find Morgan trying to reach the cupboard by jumping up and down. He came up behind her and opened the cupboard easily, "Looks like Rice Krispies is the only thing we've got left Munchkin." Handing the box of cereal down to Morgan, he noticed her glaring at him. "What did I do now?"

"Daddy, you're not dressed yet," Morgan said.

Looking down at his pajama attire Robert shrugged, "So now that good old Dad is home he has to start wearing more than this does he?"

"_Dad_, you had to wear _suits_ for work," Morgan said, "You just have to wear normal clothes here. No pajamas outside the apartment, remember?"

"Sorry Morgan, I forgot who was the authority here," he said as he began to tickle her.

"Stop it!" she giggled uncontrollably and squealed, "Daddy!"

"Daddy what? Can't you see I'm busy tickling you?" Robert said with mock seriousness.

Morgan freed herself from Robert and ran through the kitchen into the living room, dropping the cereal box. She turned to see Robert catching up to her. Turning again to head into the hall, Morgan felt Robert grab her and in one swift movement throw her over his shoulder. Her face hung upside down by his and she blew a raspberry at him.

"How do you like the weather up here now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Robert carried her over his shoulder into his room where Giselle still sat in bed with her legs tucked next to her. He plopped Morgan onto the end of the bed, face down, "Careful, we've got a feisty one here Mom, I think we ought to ship it on off to boarding school so we don't have any bad examples for the new one to take after."

Giselle laughed, "Oh really?"

"Mommy, help me," Morgan's voice came muffled into the mattress as Robert pinned her down.

"Don't let it fool you, it's a little monster," Robert warned.

"Please," Morgan added.

"Okay, let her go," Giselle giggled.

The moment Robert released her, she scrambled up the bed to Giselle. Morgan hid behind her and whispered in her ear, "Mommy, tell him to get dressed."

"Robert, would you get dressed already, you have to take Morgan to school," Giselle said.

"Alright," Robert sighed as he headed to the closet.

"And to fix his hair," Morgan added with a hint of a giggle in her whisper.

"Fix your hair, Honey!" Giselle called after him.

"I will!" Robert replied as before he closed the close door.

"And to not go on any more business trips," Morgan whispered.

Giselle turned her head to look at Morgan, "Sweetie, Daddy won't be going on any business trips anytime soon, don't you worry."

Morgan smiled shyly and hugged her mom. She crawled around to sit by Giselle and rested her chin on her shoulder, "Mommy, how much longer until my baby brother is born?"

"About four more months," Giselle smiled, "That's not too much longer." She moved her hand to her stomach, her shirt now covered her stretch marks. "Oh, guess what Morgan!"

"What?" Morgan asked with a toothy grin.

"Cooper kicked for the very first time this morning! Isn't that exciting?" Giselle exclaimed.

"Really? What did it feel like? Does it hurt?" Morgan asked, intrigued by the idea of the baby kicking inside her mom.

"It doesn't hardly hurts. Tickles is more like it, really," Giselle explained.

"Like when Daddy tickles my tummy?" Morgan mused.

'Yeah, kind of like that, only on the inside. It feels funny. Only when he kicks really hard it hurts a little," Giselle scrunched up her nose as she smiled at Morgan.

Morgan put her small hand on Giselle's stomach, she moved her hand and bounced a little on the bed, "Mommy, I think I feel Cooper's head."

Giselle moved her hand to where Morgan's was and surely enough found a small, pronounced area near the upper side of her belly that appeared to be the size his head should be at this stage. Her brow furrowed, wondering if that was normal. Though she traced the bump over and over with her fingers and wondered how long it had been like that without her noticing. If he was still like that tomorrow Dr. Yang would notice at the ultra sound, and if he wasn't then he must be fine after all. Of course Dr. Yang might say it was normal for him to be like this anyway. Either way, Giselle would definitely bring it up.

"That's cool," Morgan said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Giselle forced a smile onto her lips.

Robert came out of the closet dressed, "Come on Morgan, we have to leave now if you don't want to be late.

"Bye Mommy," Morgan kissed Giselle's cheek, "Bye Cooper."

"See you later, Sweetie," Giselle called as Morgan skipped out of the room.

Robert looked over at Giselle and noticed the frown on her face as her hand brushed over a spot on her stomach. Her walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, "What's wrong."

Giselle dropped her hands to the sheets and looked at Robert, "Nothing, we'll talk about it later."

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me," Robert raised an eyebrow at her, but pecked her softly on the lips, "But if _you_ think it can wait, then I suppose it can wait. I'll come right back after I drop her off."

He stood and left the room, leaving Giselle by herself. She wasn't sure what to think of this, it didn't seem terribly unlikely that she would be able to feel Cooper's head. And it didn't seem like it would be such a bad thing. But all she could think of was what Dr. Yang said about her amniotic fluid posing a possible problem down the line. Down the line was now. If there were going to be any complications, they would start showing from this point and on. The fact that what she was feeling might be his head just went to prove that he might not have enough room.

Giselle hoped that Cooper would be fine, that nothing would go wrong. But it lingered in the back of her head; this possibility that something might be wrong. She laid back down in bed on her left side. With her knees pulled up to her as far as they could, she clutched her stomach. Simply whispering, "Oh Coop, you're not supposed to be _this _much like Momma."

_Remember how Giselle is the target for just about everything bad that could possibly go wrong to go wrong? Well, that's what she's referring to when she said that last thing to Cooper…I just thought I would let you know if you didn't get that on your own._


	65. Chapter 65

_-Sigh- I do feel as though all my readers have abandoned me…seeing that I haven't gotten a review in forever. Maybe you guys are just reading, not reviewing. But I wish you would review! Review for me! Review so that I know what you like and dislike about the chapters! Review so I can improve and you will like the story more! Just review, please!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 65: Joke_

Robert poked his head through the door to their room to see if Giselle was up or not. When he saw her lying in bed, he walked over to her side of the bed. She was asleep again, and he couldn't bear to wake her up again. Maybe Cooper would wake her up again, who knew?

He walked into the kitchen and picked the box of Rice Krispies off the floor, putting it back in its place in the cabinet. Robert walked over to the refrigerator and paused before opening it, looking at all of the pictures. There were two school pictures of Morgan from kindergarten and first grade. Then there was a baby picture of Morgan when she was a newborn, and a picture of Robert holding a tiny baby Morgan.

Remembering Morgan as a baby was painful. She was so helpless and as a single dad he had no idea how exactly to care for her. Thankfully he had a mother who was willing to fly to New York for as long as it took to keep her first grand child alive, maybe a bit _eager_ too. But Morgan had been an average sized baby, healthy in every aspect of the worth besides the fact that her mother had left her. The only thing her real mother had ever given her was a name, then she left almost the moment they got home from the hospital. Yet through all of the pain that resided around the memory of Morgan's birth, Robert remembered how perfect he thought she was, watching her through the glass in the hospital.

Then there were pictures of Morgan and Giselle, pictures from their wedding, pictures of the three of them together, and pictures from the ultra sounds. The black and white pictures of the tiny baby made Robert wonder every time he looked at them what Cooper would look like. He would spend hours looking at the pictures, trying to determine whether the tiny little nose looked like Giselle's or not. Of course he would always put the picture down still wondering.

Finally opening the refrigerator, Robert looked at the amount of food inside. There was hardly anything there at all. Giselle had said she was going to go grocery shopping because they were out of milk. But there was milk in the fridge…maybe she _had _gone shopping, and this was about all she had gotten. Well, there wasn't much of a point in getting more food now, since they would have to be moving soon anyway. Though he did worry about Giselle's nutrition, she ought to be taking some sort of supplement now.

Closing the fridge, Robert turned and walked over to the table and for the first time since he got home he noticed a stack of envelopes. None of the envelopes had even been opened, all together there were about ten of them. Next to the pile of unopened envelopes was a piece of paper with writing on it. Robert lifted the paper and read the letter from their landlord. November 30th was the day that they would get their official eviction. Mr. Jenkins was a reasonable man, he would probably give them three days after that to get out, assuming they weren't already gone. Today was the 26th, they didn't have much time to get things sorted out.

Robert picked up the phone and dialed his parents' number. The phone rang five times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" Ashley answered.

"Hey Ash, is Mom there?" Robert asked.

"Well yeah, but she's kinda busy. What'cha need Robbie?" Ashley replied then said away from the mouthpiece, "Joe! Get Jack before he—look! Now he's already got it! Get that away from him, _please_."

"Sounds busy over there," Robert sighed, knowing he had called at the wrong time.

"Oh it is. How're things in the big apple?" Ashley asked casually.

"Look Ash, if I called at a bad time I'll call back later, but I really need to talk to Mom," Robert said.

"Ashley, who's on the phone?" Robert could hear his mother somewhere in the background.

"It's Robbie--," Ashley said, not even having a chance to offer her the phone.

"Give me that phone! Why didn't you tell me when he called? I would have stopped dinner for that!" Judy said as she took the phone and said cheerfully into the phone, "Hey Robbie, I've been waiting to hear from you!"

"Hi Mom," Robert said, starting to wish he didn't call anyway.

"So how're things? How's Giselle? When's my grandbaby due?" Judy started in.

"Slow down Mom. I told you, Giselle is due March 24th, and she's doing fine," Robert said, before letting out a long sigh.

"What's wrong, Hun?" Judy asked, noticing the stress in his sigh.

"Look Mom, you know how you wanted us to come down for Christmas? Well, I think we're going to be able to come…," Robert trailed off.

"Really? That's great!" Judy exclaimed.

"…a lot earlier than we expected," Robert finished his sentence.

"What? Robbie what are you talking about?" Judy asked, confusion and worry showing through in her voice.

"Mom, _please_, don't yell or freak out or anything. Giselle and I found out that we missed a bill that we have to pay by the end of the week…that we can't pay. It's my last chance, and we can't pay it, there's no way. So I was wondering if we cou--."

"Of course you can come home! Robbie you should know you don't even have to ask. Home is always here for you. Stay as long as you need to in order to get back on your feet. I just need to know that my son has a roof over his head, we'll talk about the rest when you get here. For now I'm just happy I'll be seeing you so soon!" Judy said.

"Thanks Mom, and…I'm sorry," Robert sighed.

"We'll talk about it later. Until then, I don't want to hear a word of it! Finish your business up there and come on down here. I'll be expecting you before the end of the week," Judy said, putting to an end to the conversation so Robert couldn't apologize or say anything further about it.

"Alright," Robert said.

"Bye Rob," Judy said.

"Bye Mom," Robert said and hung up the phone, setting it back on the table.

Robert let out a simultaneous sigh, glad he had gotten through that in one piece. Okay, so now that he had taken the first big step, maybe he the smaller ones that followed wouldn't be so hard. Though he knew taking care of the studio was going to be harder on Giselle than himself. He hoped that she wouldn't be bored out of her mind in Tennessee. Giselle was the type who loved to be busy, her fairytale life didn't allow boredom. Without being busy or at least having _something_ to do, Giselle was extremely prone to worrying and stressing herself out. Robert did _not_ need her to stress out, no, that wouldn't be good at all.

If only there were another way, he would take it. But Robert knew very well that this was the only thing they could do. Hopefully he would find work down there. Hopefully his mom and sister would keep Giselle busy. Now there Robert could already see an issue arising. Giselle would try to help out and do the best she could at keeping busy and more than likely Ashley and Mom would want to make her rest all the time and do everything themselves because of her condition. It was one thing when Giselle was overworking herself here for people to make her rest, but in Tennessee Robert could just picture it, Giselle sitting around and being bored. She would stress out even more if she wasn't doing anything because no one would _let_ her.

He never wanted for her to be _unhappy_, but what else was he supposed to do? Robert could talk to his mother and sister when Giselle wasn't around, but what would they tell him? That Giselle shouldn't be working too much? Because he already _knew_ that. It was here in _New York_ that he worried about her overworking herself. Tennessee wouldn't give her enough freedom. It wasn't as though they lived in Nashville or anyplace semi-city-like compared to New York. No, they lived in the country on a farm with crops and smelly animals. He hated to think of it this way, but maybe she would like the animals. There were only hundreds of barn cats and kittens running around the place, and maybe she could keep one. Or pick out one of those Labrador puppies that Dad bred to sell to keep as a pet.

Then there was Morgan to worry about. She was so shy and going to a new school would be traumatizing for her. Just last year after Giselle came Morgan started making friends at the same school she had attended in kindergarten. Same class and everything. How would the little girl react to a completely new school? Maybe she wouldn't have to go to school. Maybe she could be home schooled. Yeah, that would work well! She could keep Giselle busy. Good, now his mind could temporarily be at ease now that he had come up with a temporary solution to some of his problems.

Robert didn't even bother opening any of the envelopes, he wasn't in the mood to look at bills and advertisements. He turned on his heels and headed back through the living room and down the hall. Stepping into his room, Robert walked over to Giselle's side of the bed. He had only been gone for about 20 minutes when he dropped Morgan off, having taken the time to walk back. He knew Giselle hadn't had much longer to sleep, but he missed her so much.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Robert ran his fingers through her long red hair. Giselle's hair had gotten a lot longer from when she had last cut it before the ball, and her hair grew so fast. It was already the same length as it had been before she cut it, if not longer, and she had cut several inches off. He liked her hair, the way it was curly with not too curly, long but not too long, Though it was pretty long. But her bright red hair and ivory porcelain skin were beautiful. Robert loved everything about her.

Giselle's back was facing him as she laid on her side, and Robert easily slipped onto the bed beside her. There wasn't much room before the edge, but just enough Robert to lay down beside her. Propping his head up with his elbow, Robert softly kissed her shoulder, then her neck. He loved to smell her hair, breathing in its scent of flowers. Robert nipped at her ear, he could almost feel her smile.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Giselle asked, her eyes still closed, though the smile was still spread across her face.

"Why don't you turn over and find out?" Robert whispered in her ear.

"Because I would knock you off the bed, that's why," Giselle giggled as Robert blew lightly on her ear.

"Turn over the other way then," Robert whispered.

"Well I would, if you were willing to wait ten or twenty minutes," Giselle said.

"Then how's this, you turn onto you back so that I can at least see your pretty face," Robert whispered, kissing the soft skin right behind her ear.

Giselle slowly rolled onto her back, looking up into Robert's eyes, "How's that?"

"Much better," Robert said as he kissed her nose. He kicked his shoes off and moved himself further down on the bed. Robert moved so that he was now laying on her, his head on her stomach.

"I would be careful if I were you, that's officially dangerous territory. Coop might try break your nose," Giselle laughed.

"He already tried that once," Robert said, "But I'm ready for him now."

"Ahh, I see," Giselle said as Robert rested his elbows on the bed on either side of her stomach, then folding his hands on her belly and rested his chin on his hands.

"Said the blind man to the deaf woman as the crippled child jumped off a cliff and the mute person called for help," Robert finished for her.

"What? Where in the world did you get something like that?" Giselle laughed.

"I just heard it, y'know, out there somewhere on the streets. Seemed like something worth remembering," Robert shrugged.

"Hmmm," Giselle sighed.

Robert kissed her stomach over and over, slowly lifting her shirt back up. He lifted his eyes to meet hers before kissing her bare skin. His hands slowly snaked up her sides to her under arms, pulling her towards his face as he got up on his knees. Their faces met and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Putting one hand on Robert's face, Giselle looked intimately into Robert's eyes, "I've missed you so much."

"You have no idea," Robert grunted as he began to kiss her jaw line. She gently pulled his face to catch his lips against hers again. The slow kissing became a little racy after a few moments. Robert nibbled on Giselle's bottom lip as her hands roamed his hair. Giselle moved slightly beneath him, dragging her fingers across the back of Robert's neck and gasped, her fingernails digging into his skin.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Robert asked worriedly, and leaned back a bit to see her face.

"I'm fine," Giselle whispered, pulling his face back to hers, "Don't stop."

Willingly, Robert continued to kiss her. He pushed the strap of her shirt over her shoulder, gently kissing her skin. As he moved to the crook of her neck, she loudly sucked in air through her teeth. "What's wrong?" Robert asked urgently, getting of her.

"Ahhh," Giselle moaned, before sucking air through her teeth again and shooting her hand to her stomach, "I'm not sure, the head is on my nerves or something."

"You think it's a contraction?" Robert asked, the concern showing through in his voice.

"I don't know, I've never had one before, but it hurt. It wasn't kicking, I know that and I do—ohhhh," she moaned again.

"Oh God, Giselle are you in labor?" Robert asked, putting his hand in his hair and nearly ripping it out.

"No, I can't be! It's too early," Giselle said urgently.

"Shit! I've heard of things like this happening before!" Robert swore loudly.

"Robert, don't say that! Please, it's not making anything better," she pleaded, taking his hand.

"I'm calling Dr. Yang," Robert said, instantly leaping up and grabbing the phone off the bedside table and dialing the number. As the phone rang he repeatedly smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand.

"Hello, this is Dr. Yang's office," the cheery secretary answered.

"Yes, may I speak with Dr. Yang," Robert said urgently, "It's kind of any emergency."

"Kind of?" Giselle objected.

"I'm sorry sir, she is busy right now, can you ca--."

"No, you don't understand! My wife might be in labor and she's only five months along!" Robert cut her off quickly, his sanity slipping away.

"One moment sir," the lady said before putting Robert on hold. He paced back and forth until the moment he heard Dr. Yang pick up.

"Hello, what's the problem?" Dr. Yang asked calmly.

"This is Robert Phillip. My wife, Giselle, might be in labor, we're not sure. She's only five months along and she's in pain. It seems like contractions but I don't know," Robert explained all in one breath.

"First, I need you to calm down. Second, can you tell me how many of these "contractions", assuming they are contractions, she has had?" Dr. Yang asked.

"Three I think, I called you right aw--," Robert said as Giselle interrupted.

"Four, Honey, it's been four," Giselle moaned.

"Four now," Robert corrected himself.

"How far apart?" Dr. Yang asked.

"Umm, about five minutes, maybe less, probably less, I don't know," Robert said, Giselle grabbed his hand as he walked close to her again, squeezing it tightly.

"Okay, she seems to be coming fast, but you've got plenty of time. It'll be hours before she's even close. I need you to take her to the hospital. Everything is going to be okay, they can take care of it," Dr. Yang explained carefully to him.

"So you think she's really in labor?" Robert said loudly.

"Sounds like it, but I could be wrong. The sooner you get down there, the sooner you'll find out," Dr. Yang said before hanging up.

Robert set the phone on the table and looked down at Giselle, "Come on Honey, we've got to get you to the hospital."

"What? But it can't time yet. It can't be Robert, it just can't," Giselle shook her head.

"I know," Robert said through gritted teeth, then unclenched his jaw, "Now come on, we've got to go."

"I can't go out like this, look at me Robert, this isn't acceptable," Giselle tried to come up with an excuse. For some reason she couldn't let herself just go to the hospital. She knew she would get help there, but that would mean there really was something wrong. Giselle hated that feeling of something always being wrong. You can't fix something that isn't broken.

"_Who_ is going to notice? We're in _New York_ for crying out loud! No one out there is going to care what you look like!" Robert was losing his patience. He knew he was being forceful, but he tended to get this way when in situations like this.

"I just can't Robert, I can't," Giselle protested, her eyes filling with tears.

Robert looked into her eyes and his own softened. He took her hand between both of his and sat on the edge of the bed, "I know you're scared. I know you don't want to believe it's true. But if you don't go, it will only get worse. If we don't get help now, it might be too late when we do. So please, I'll be right by your side the whole time, I'll help you. Don't worry," Robert paused for awhile, letting that sink in, "So, you ready?"

Giselle nodded and choked out the word, "Okay." Just then another contraction came, making her squeeze his hand so hard her knuckles turned white as she moaned.

It was difficult to comfort her when she was putting him in pain too. Robert knew how hard this was for her, but keeping an expression that didn't completely reveal the pain, not to mention the fear, he felt was hard. When he grip loosened again, Robert slipped an arm around her shoulders and the other beneath her legs. He easily lifted her up and began to carry her across the room.

"Robert, wait," Giselle said.

Robert looked at her with a confused expression now, "What is it?"

"Alexander," Giselle said simply.

"What?" this confused him even more.

"Cooper Alexander Phillip, it's just perfect, don't you think?" Giselle smiled and giggled.

It was impossible not let out a little laugh with her. Robert raised an eyebrow at her, _she_ was the impossible one. Her smile, her eyes, her infectious laugh, and the fact that it didn't matter what was going on that she could always find something to smile about. He just looked her and laughed again, he couldn't believe this.

"What? Do you not like it?" her smile faded a bit.

"I love it," Robert laughed then sighed, "You don't change at all do you?"

"What do you mean?" Giselle giggled.

"Just…you, that's all," Robert shrugged. Silence fell between them as Robert just looked into her eyes. He lost track of how long he had been standing there.

"Maybe it wasn't real after all," Giselle whispered.

"Huh?" Robert said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You've been standing here for over five minutes and I haven't had a contraction, so I'm thinking I might not have been in labor," Giselle put her hand on Robert's neck.

"Oh," Robert said, then moved again, "Oh, right." He lightly set her back on the floor, though still searching her eyes. Robert put his hand on her stomach, "You're sure you're okay."

"I think so," Giselle smiled, putting her hand over his on her belly. She lightly pecked him on the lips, "Yep."

"Thank God, but you're staying home today. After that you can never be sure what's going to happen," Robert said.

"Oh Robert, don't make me stay, are you going? Please Robbie," Giselle pleaded.

"What did you call me?" Robert stared at her wide-eyed.

"Nothing! Robert it slipped, it was nothing!" Giselle insisted.

"Oh God, you're turning into my mother," Robert raised his hand to his head, shaking it.

"Please don't make me stay here," Giselle whispered quietly.

"I won't have you running around after that, Honey, what if you go into labor again?" Robert insisted.

"At least don't leave me alone, Robert, please," Giselle sighed.

"I have things to do, Giselle, we have to move soon and there are things to get done," Robert said softly, holding her hand between his.

"But Robert…," she trailed off, knowing he wasn't going to change his mind. That was why she would have to change it for him.

"We don't have much time left, we have to get out of here, I'm sorry," Robert whispered and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Then let me come with you," Giselle persisted, pouting her lip out at him.

Robert gave a little laugh, "No Giselle, you're not coming, I don't trust this baby you call mine. Though I don't see how it can be mine, must get his independence from his mom."

"I am not so independent! I cannot see how everyone thinks so!" Giselle continued to pout but Robert just laughed harder, agitating Giselle, "What's so funny?"

"You are! Why, you're such a baby!" Robert laughed.

"How can you say that? If I'm a baby then you might as well tell me what this is," Giselle took Robert's hand and put it on her stomach.

"Where'd that smile go?" Robert leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"You are too much of a joke, Robert, can't you behave?" Giselle scowled at him.

"I would if you would!" Robert shot back.

Giselle turned away from him, "Actually, I'm quite content with carrying your independent child and having you to wait on me hand and foot."

Gently laying his hands on her shoulders, Robert kissed the side of her neck. As he nibbled on her ear he whispered playfully, "That's because you're suck a baby."

"Am not!" Giselle turned quickly to face him, "I can take care of myself just fine thank you."

"Then I suggest you do just that while I'm out," Robert said and walked right past her to the bed to put his shoes on, "Since you're alright."

"I see what you're doing! You're toying with my mind to make me want to prove to you that I can take care of myself, but you wouldn't let me alone for a second if you didn't already know that I could! No, no, no Robert, I've cracked your code now," Giselle gave a little fake laugh.

"Well is it working?" Robert looked up at her with mock seriousness.

"No! No it's not," Giselle exclaimed, astonished that he would ask such a question.

"Oh Sweetheart," Robert sighed and stood after tying his shoe, "I was only joking."

Giselle watched him walk out of the room and just before the apartment door opened and closed she called after him, "I do recall recently saying you're too much of a joke!"


	66. Chapter 66

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 66: Important_

Robert walked out onto the sidewalk carrying a cardboard box with his belongings from his office. He had just finished cleaning out his things from his desk. There wasn't much, so it wasn't a large or heavy box. It also hadn't taken him too terribly long, so he figured he could head straight over to the studio and get their things there. Robert knew he would have to explain things to Mia and clear up some paperwork, and he also knew it would be easier without Giselle there. So he might as well get it done today while she was home. No doubt Giselle would want to say her proper goodbye to her friends, but for now it would most likely be better to take care of the serious matters alone.

It wasn't that Giselle got in the way of things, she simply wouldn't like the situation. No doubt it would be hard for her to let go of something she had worked so hard on. Andalasia Fashions was the only thing Giselle had fully dedicated herself to. Well, besides Robert himself, that is.

Everything about Giselle was absolutely perfect to Robert. He almost shuddered at the memory of the way he thought of her being on the verge of annoying and insane when he first met her. Never again would he judge a book by its cover.

Reading was never his favorite subject. His childhood was spent playing with plastic soldiers, bottle rockets, bebe-guns, and sticking tape on the feet of kittens. Robert never read fairytales, nor did his mother read them to him. He didn't watch Disney movies. He hardly knew what music was beyond rock and country. Sure he had heard of these fairytales, these princess movies, and –though it seemed outrageous—music in other genres. When he left Tennessee these things slowly trickled into his life. Reading books to Morgan. Watching Disney princess movies with Morgan. Listening to soundtracks from musicals with Morgan. Over all, his daughter enlightened his life.

Then, suddenly it seemed like someone was shining a spotlight right in his eyes, nearly blinding him. It was like waking up in the middle of the night and going into the bathroom and squinting in the terrible light that practically gave him a headache. Only after his eyes had finally adjusted, he saw the most wonderful thing that he'd ever laid eyes on. Giselle.

Just then, Robert collided with something or someone and was yanked from his dawdling thoughts. The box flew from his hands and landed on the sidewalk a few feet ahead of him. He looked around to see whom it was that he had knocked into, wanting to apologize. But the street around him was normal. Nobody was brushing themselves off or regaining their composure. People just walked on by. Robert turned back to his box and lifted it from the ground. It had been toppled over onto its side and Robert found that one of his picture frames was upside down on the concrete.

Turning it over, Robert found that the glass was shattered. Still without the pane, Giselle's bright smile shown just as happily. The face in the picture obviously had no clue it was in a damaged frame. Robert wondered if that was the way Giselle felt right now. If she was she was always so extremely happy all of the time because she didn't understand…or if it was because she hated sadness.

Setting the frame back inside the box, Robert continued on his way, making a mental note to buy a new pane of glass for the picture frame. Soon he reached the studio doors and opened them after a hesitant pause. Mia instantly looked over as the bell on the door clanged.

"Where's Giselle?" she spoke the words automatically. Her tone was rushed and had mixture of worry, surprise, and urgency in it.

"Home," Robert replied, discreetly. He walked over to his old desk and set the box on the flat surface.

"Why? I mean, why is Giselle home? I mean, not here. Wait…why are _you_ here?" Mia continued to switch her words around, trying to decide upon which question was the one she meant to ask.

"Giselle is home because she needs a break from just about everything, whether she likes it or not. She is not here because I made her stay home. And I am here because I came back from my business trip early to finish up business here," Robert answered all three of Mia's questions anyway.

"What do you mean _finish_ up business here?" Mia asked hesitantly.

"To put a very long story short: I was an idiot and screwed my credit, and when it finally caught up with me it was too late to fix it," Robert said.

"So…?"

"So Giselle and I are going to have to move to Tennessee, into my parents house," Robert concluded, saying it as if it was something someone would casually say everyday. He didn't think of the subject lightly, the way he had just mentioned it, but it was the easiest way to deal with it.

Mia's eyes suddenly grew wide. "What?!"

Robert cleared his throat a little before casually shrugging and clarifying, "There's nothing else we can do, no where else to turn."

"What about the studio? What about all of us who work here? Huh? What are we supposed to do?" Mia yelled. Robert had never seen Mia emotional. She was a very strong-headed woman. Yet now, Robert could almost notice her eyes get a bit glossy.

"Calm down. I'm sure Giselle would want for all of you to continue just as it is. This is a guess, but I'm almost positive she would put you in charge. There is no way she would let this ship sink," Robert said.

"We can't do this without her," Mia said, having calmed herself a bit.

"I'm not as good at the motivational speeches as Giselle, but _yes_ you _can_," Robert said.

Mia opened and closed her mouth, then turned around to Sarah at the tables behind her. Sarah was looking down, and Robert's eyes may have been playing tricks on him again, but he could have sworn he saw a tear streak down Sarah's cheek.

"Look, I'm just taking care of all the business stuff, Giselle will come by later or tomorrow to say goodbye," Robert said. The last thing he needed was a bunch of women in hysterics.

"So that's it, just goodbye and then she's gone," Mia said almost shakily, her back still to Robert. Just before Robert was about to say something she continued, "Ha, I should have known she was too good to be true. You think you've finally come across a friend that will be there for you forever, that is so loyal and trusting, that is well…picture perfect out of a fairytale.

"But I suppose fairytales really can't exist in NYC," Mia trailed off. She wiped her eyes briefly and turned back around, plastering a smile on her face. "It was good while it lasted."

"This doesn't mean we'll never come back," Robert said, trying to find his way out of this awkward situation.

"It's okay, Robert, no need to try further to make your huge mistake seem not quite so terrible," Mia said, the fake smile still on her face. The smile didn't reach her eyes though. Her eyes clearly showed the loathing she currently felt toward Robert.

The words stung, and Robert wanted to get out of snake pit before they even got close to the point of making him keel over, too.

"Just be careful what you say to Giselle when she comes by. Like I said, she's really stressed out, and this is really hard on her. At least _pretend _to be understanding in front of her," Robert said, beginning to grab Giselle's and his own belongings off of the desk.

"Oh, I have no reason to make one of my best friends stress out any further. We've been keeping her under control here while you were gone… oh and uh—since she first came. So I'm sure we're capable of continuing to be good friends the last time we see her," Mia said stiffly.

Silence rang between them with awkwardness, suddenly Sarah softly spoke from somewhere behind Mia, surprising them both, "I can't stand this any longer." Mia and Robert looked at her as she stared blankly at the black surface of the cutting table. Sarah looked up and stared straight at Mia before speaking more boldly, "Mia, shut up."

Giselle hummed softly as she washed dishes that had accumulated over the past few days because of her recent busy schedule. Another tear slid down her cheek and landed in the soapy water, making a wet streak down her face to join several others. Her crying wasn't violent, it wasn't even soft, it was silent.

The notes she hummed formed an Irish lullaby she had remembered. The song was beautifully and remained fresh in her memory. It was almost a sad lullaby. Its lyrics were of reminiscing the good old days.

As she scrubbed the dishes, she found herself singing softly aloud, rather than only humming.

"_Over in Kilarney, many years ago,_

_Me mither sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low._

_Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way,_

_And I'd give world if she could sing that song to me this day._

_Too ra loo ra loo ral, too ra loo ra li._

_Too ra loo ra loo ral, hush now don't you cry._

_Too ra loo ra loo ral, too ra loo ra li!_

_Too ra loo ra loo ral, that's an Irish lu-la-by."_

She sighed deeply as she finished quietly. Giselle couldn't bring herself to carry on to the second verse. As she put away the last dish, Giselle rested her hand on her belly, slowly rubbing it. Her eyes shut and she wandered aimlessly through her thoughts.

"It would be so much easier if I _were_ Irish, Cooper. None of this whole Andalasia fantasy. Maybe that was all just a dream. Or maybe my number has been up much longer than I thought. It would be so much easier to believe that I was in a terrible accident and woke up thinking I was a princess from some fairytale land. I have no proof that there is such a thing as Andalasia. I only remember it. But even my memories of it seem so foolish and picture perfect out of a Disney movie now. My only memory of my own real mother was so different from Andalasia that I almost want to think that I fell into vegetative coma for about 26 years of my life. It wasn't the same as all my memories of Andalasia. She sang a song to me Coop, she sang _that_ song to me. There is no Ireland in Andalasia. What's wrong with me, baby, why do I feel like…there's some secret about me that no one ever bothered to tell me?

"Then again, maybe it's not a memory," Giselle gave a little half laugh, "maybe it's only something my brain threw in during that vegetative coma."

Giselle opened her eyes and sighed deeply again, "Oh, but Cooper it was such a beautiful song and the voice that sang it was equally so. It was simply enchanting."

"_What_?"

"They're _leaving_, Mia. If you want to act like—like a complete bitch to him right before they leave, you don't have to drag me down on the bad note with you. Acting like that isn't going to keep Giselle here any longer," Sarah said.

"Right, so I'm going to grab our stuff and the paperwork I need to take care of and I'll be back tomorrow," Robert said, his urgency to get out growing. Even though he wasn't paying attention anymore, he could feel Sarah and Mia staring at each other in the silence.

After quickly collecting their belongings and the paperwork he needed, Robert high-tailed it out of the studio immediately. He took a cab back to the apartment and was through the door just before 12:30.

"Giselle, I'm back!" Robert called as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen. She met him halfway through the living room, burying herself in his arms. This slightly alarmed Robert, though he contained himself enough to speak softly and calmly, "Honey? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Giselle sighed and breathed in the smell of neck. She smiled softly to herself as her fingers swirled the hair at the nape of his neck. "What took you so long? We missed you."

"Well, believe it or not, Mia and Sarah were_ actually _a little down that you're leaving," Robert whispered.

"Oh no, what'd they say?" Giselle looked up into Robert's eyes with concern in her own.

"Nothing much, they're just really bummed that you won't be there anymore," Robert shrugged, not wanting to stress Giselle with the actual details.

Giselle laid her head back down on Robert's shoulder quietly for a few minutes, "I can't stand this whole 'leaving' stage, if we're going to leave I just want to get it over with. Let's just go."

"As soon as we finish up the studio stuff, I promise, I'll get us those tickets and we'll leave. Right away, I promise. But you have to go to that ultra sound tomorrow, that we _have_ to stay for. We'll sell the furniture to Mr. Jenkins to leave in the apartment. Then we'll have all of our things sent down. We'll be out of here in no time, I promise. Trust me," Robert explained in a whisper.

"I do, you know I do, Robert," Giselle kissed him softly on the lips, lingering for a few moments. Her deep blue eyes searched his.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Robert asked slowly, concern showing in his voice. He tried his hardest to concentrate on her eyes, but her rosy lips were so irresistible just now.

His voice might have been concerned, but his eyes burned with longing. Giselle stole his lips again, this time a little more passionately. She felt his hand move down to her baby bump as they kissed slowly. Maybe it would have been smarter to slow down instead of speed up after what happened earlier. Especially when they didn't know what triggered the false labor. But Giselle pressed herself up against Robert instinctively.

Robert managed to break off their kiss after much mental quarrel within his head. "We can't do this."

"Don't be silly Robert," Giselle smiled up at him and played with the collar of his polo shirt.

"No matter how much I want you right now, Giselle, I love you, and I want what's best for you and my baby," Robert insisted.

"Fine then," Giselle pouted up at him, "But I assure you Robert, after this baby is born you're going to wish you took advantage of moments such as this particular one."

"Come on, Sweetheart, don't be like that," Robert sighed, taking her hand and stepping backwards a few steps. He sat on the couch and pulled her down onto his lap. Leaning back against the arm of the couch, Robert lay with Giselle on top of him. Somehow it still surprised him that she was so light, even five months along.

With her back on his chest, Robert wrapped his arms around her to rest his hands on her stomach. He rested his chin on shoulder as she leaned back and laid her head next to his on the arm of the couch. Robert softly kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "Besides, this is all I want, this is all I really need. Just to lay here with you. Being with you is enough."

He could feel her smile, but as she relaxed and turned her head to the side, away from him, Robert knew she was still tired. It was only then that he realized how tired he was too. They hadn't gotten much sleep at all the night before since Robert had gotten home so late and Giselle refused to sleep until he got there. Robert put his nose in her hair and breathed in her fresh flowery scent, which soothed him and put him to sleep almost immediately.

It was strange how in his subconscious he knew there was so much he should be doing just then, yet for some reason this seemed more important. Sure, Giselle wanted to get out of New York as quickly as possible, and they would leave sooner if he took care of everything. Robert knew their current pre-moving status was stressing Giselle out even more. Though somehow, what was best for her—moving—didn't seem quite as important as simply being there to just hold her hand.

_School has started and I'm going to try and get back into my routine of posting a chapter everyday. :)__ I'm hoping that please you readers! That is, I will try my best to get a chapter up if my new friend Sydni doesn't have hours of conversation with me about Amy Adams that keep me from focusing on my writing. Not that I don't enjoy talking nonstop about Amy. I mean, who _doesn't_ like that?_


	67. Chapter 67

_Alright children, it's story time again! Now before I start reading, I'm going to ask you a question. I would like you to include your answer in your review of the chapter I am about to read to you. The question is: After watching Enchanted, have you aspired to live happily ever after? I'm going to start reading to you now!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 67: The Promise_

"Mommy, what will Cooper look like?" Morgan asked as she rode in a taxi with her mom and dad home from school. It was quite a rare treat for her parents to take her home from school since it was normally Bethany who always walked her to and from school. Giselle and Robert were always so busy that they were unable to spend as much time with Morgan as any of them would have liked to. But Morgan was good anyway. She didn't throw fits, just merely cooperated.

"Well, I don't know Sweetie, I've only seen the same pictures from the ultra sounds that we show you," Giselle answered.

"I can't wait until March, then we'll be able to see him," Morgan squealed with excitement. She was determined to be the best big sister ever.

Giselle and Robert exchanged a glance over Morgan's head, the same thought run through both of their heads: _hopefully in March, not a moment too soon. _

"Morgan," Robert said slowly, "How would you like to stay at Mamaw's and Pappy's house for awhile? All of us."

The little girl bounced with cheerfully on the seat where she sat between her parents, "Are we going there for Christmas?"

Robert looked at Giselle for a moment before hesitantly answering, "Well, Sweetheart, we were actually going to move down there, for awhile. We're not sure how long, maybe a few months, possibly longer."

An ever-growing grin that stretched for ear to ear on Morgan's face appeared, "Live at Mamaw's! That would be so awesome! When are we going?"

Giselle sighed with relief. Even though Morgan was seven and probably didn't fully understand, it was definitely reassuring that she was happy about it now. If Morgan were sad or mad about it, Giselle didn't know if she could make herself move. Of course Robert would make the both of them move if it came to that, and that would be the end of that story. But Morgan meant so much to Giselle, and making such a drastic change in the little girl's life without her consent would be too difficult on her as a mother.

"Actually, we might be moving tomorrow night or the next morning," Robert explained. It was quite a relief to him too that Morgan was okay, let alone excited, about moving to Tennessee.

"Where will I go to school?" Morgan had so many questions to ask now, she almost couldn't decide what to ask first.

"I was thinking about home school, how does that sound to you?" Robert asked. He wanted to sound like he was giving her the choice, though when it came down to it, he had already made the decision.

"I could do all my work at home?" Morgan asked, her eyes wide and just glistening with curiosity.

"Yeah, Mommy could help you and everything," Robert smiled at Morgan warmly.

"And will you have a job there too?" Morgan inquired.

"Uh huh, that way we'll be able to come back here to New York someday," Robert replied.

"Will Cooper be born in Tennessee?" she asked, this time the question was directed at Giselle.

"Probably, Sweetie. Like Daddy said, we'll be there for a few months or so, and there are only about four months until Cooper is born," Giselle smiled at Morgan and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

The taxi came to a stop and Robert rushed around the car in the cold air to open Giselle's door for her. He handed the cabby the money and helped Giselle out. It was extremely windy, making the cold seem ten times colder. Robert could feel Giselle start shivering even through her thickly layered cotton coat. In a moment, Morgan was already running past them towards the doors to the apartment building lobby.

Beginning to take a step, he turned around when Giselle wouldn't budge. Robert looked at her face, her cheeks were bright red and her hair was whipping in the wind, but it was her expression that scared him. He stepped closer to her again so that she would be able to hear him better above the loud winter wind, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Inside," Giselle breathed the word so quietly it was almost lost in the wind.

"Inside where?" Robert asked in louder voice.

"Inside the building, Robert, we need to get inside!" Giselle voice was more yelled this time, in panic.

That was definitely a sign that he rightly should be scared out of his wits. He carefully led her inside the doors to the lobby and immediately turned to face her, panic showing in his whisper, "What is it, Sweetheart?" He held her face in his hands, searching her eyes for any dead giveaway.

"A contraction," Giselle whispered as quietly as she could.

"Just one?" Robert whispered urgently.

Giselle nodded, still looking into his eyes intently, trying to undermine what he was thinking.

"Do you think you are going to be okay?" he whispered again, moving one of his hands to her stomach, though he couldn't feel much through her coat.

She took his hand off her stomach and held it in hers, entwining her fingers with his. Leaning forward, Giselle whispered in Robert's ear, "Please, let's just go upstairs, I'll be fine."

Robert brought their hands to his face, kissing the back of hers, "That's not the same as being okay. You say you will be fine, but _are_ you fine? Right now? Or are you taking risks, hoping they'll go away like before?"

"I said, I'll be fine, Robert, I just want to get upstairs," Giselle whispered a little louder than before.

This time Robert picked up a tone in her voice that he understood. She needed to sit, to relax, to lie down. That was what she needed to do. There was no way he could deny her that, when he knew she really _needed _to. "Alright, but don't think you're going to get away that easily."

"_Please_," Giselle whispered, her eyes closing. Robert couldn't decide whether she was in pain or beginning to feel weak.

"Come on," Morgan called from over by the elevators, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Can you make it up fine?" Robert whispered.

"Just wrap your arm around my waist casually, just incase," Giselle whispered, trying reassure him that she was okay.

Robert did just so, putting his arm around her waist. She had said 'just incase', but held on to her slightly tighter than she had asked for. You know, 'just incase'. He walked with her over to where Morgan was, and had to admit to himself that Giselle was rather good at acting like nothing was going on. She smiled at Morgan, and talked to the little girl normally as the elevator went up. Giselle even continued talking to her through the hall in the apartment. When they reached the living room, Giselle simply told Morgan to do her homework. Robert watched her walk back towards the hall, and began to follow her, only to stop after one step.

"Daddy, can you help me? I'm not good at math," Morgan asked.

Catching himself before he groaned, Robert turned around to face Morgan again, "Hey Sweetie, you're big now, try to do it on your own first, and the ones you can't get I'll help you with later. Sound good?"

Morgan hesitantly agreed, "…I guess I can try."

He smiled at her before turning and heading down the hall after Giselle. Robert opened the door to their room and shut it again behind himself. Giselle was sitting on the edge of the bed with her hand on her stomach. She still had her coat on, but didn't seem to be too warm.

"Have you had another contraction?" Robert asked quickly, moving across the room to her immediately.

"No," Giselle said quietly, looking down at the carpet. She lifted her eyes to Robert, "I'm starting to think it wasn't a contraction."

"What do you think it was then?" Robert asked, slowly unbuttoning her coat for her.

"I'm not sure, I think it might have just been his head on my nerves. I mean, I know it was definitely different from this morning. And it definitely does make sense that it would have been that…," Giselle moved her hand to the upper left side of her stomach.

"Giselle…, what do you mean it makes sense?" Robert asked slowly, his voice definitely sounded worried. He slipped the coat over her shoulders and helped her get her arms out. She had to shift her weight so he could pull it completely off of her and fold it in half beside her on the bed.

Staring into his eyes, Giselle whispered, "Promise me you won't freak out."

"…Giselle," Robert said her name in almost warning, his concern growing.

Giselle took his hand and put it over the small bump that she had assumed was Cooper's head. Her eyes never left his, even though his were now focused on his hand. "I felt it first this morning, I thought it had gone away for awhile, but it's there again. I just noticed while we were in the elevator."

Robert's eyes were wide, but he didn't say anything. He was too concentrated.

"I mean, I'm sure it's nothing. Dr. Yang had said something about something like this possibly happening. Well, she said something about the head maybe getting on my nerves, but not about the bump. It's still probably nothing too worry about," Giselle spoke quickly, hardly taking any breaths at all.

After a few moments of silence, Robert finally lifted his eyes to Giselle's. She expected him to say something then, but he remained silence, his wide-eyed expression remaining.

"For goodness sake, Robert! Say something!" Giselle finally broke the silence.

"We have to get out of here," Robert finally said, a look of realization dawning on his face.

"What?" Giselle was confused by what he had chosen to say when he finally did speak.

"All this stress, it's just getting worse and worse for you. You need fresh air. And I don't mean this polluted city air. You need to breathe the air in the country. I'm telling you Giselle, it might not fix everything, but by no means is staying in the city good for you. I know you've already said that the sooner we leave, the better, but I'm serious. We're leaving tomorrow right after your appointment," he explained without breathing either.

"Robert!" Giselle was shocked.

"I'm going to call Morgan's school now and withdraw her, then take care of that bit of paperwork, and then talk to Mr. Jenkins. I'll get movers to box everything up besides the appliances and furniture. Then we'll be out of here by three o'clock tomorrow! And plane tickets will be no problem at all," Robert said, he almost seemed insane.

"Honey, slow down!" Giselle insisted, he was beginning to scare her a bit.

"No, no, no, it's not that hard! I can take care of it all right away!" Robert smiled crookedly at her.

"Robert! What's wrong? Why are you acting like—like a crazy person?" Giselle stared at him, honestly about _him_ now.

"Ha! Why am I acting like this? _Why am I acting like this_? I'll tell you why, Giselle. It's because this scares the shit out of me! I don't know what to do anymore! It's like everything is dropping like bombshells and we're standing there in the smoke, unable to see anything. Heck! I even want my mom! She'd know what to do! She'd take over the situation and do exactly the right thing. She'd know how to take care of you, because she's had five kids. She'd help us with the financial situation. She'd make sure we don't end up on the streets. Jeez, my _mother_ can do everything better than me!" Robert sounded more insane with every word.

"Robert, stop it! You're scaring me," Giselle said softly.

"Oh, but just think about it! Once we get there, things will be so much easier for you! You'd be able to spend time with Ashley and my mom! It would be great!"

"Please, Robert," her voice was a little louder.

He took her hands in his, "Honey, everything would be great, even if we have to stay longer than we expect! If Coop is born there he'll stay in our room for awhile, then we could set up a nursery in the Nothing Room if it gets to that point! Mom would absolutely love it!" Robert was leaning towards her so far that she fell back so that she was lying flat on her back.

"Robert, stop, please. You're really scaring me!" Giselle pleaded.

"Morgan will love being there too. Oh, and you're going to love Christmas!" he continued relentlessly, moving over her farther and farther, until their faces were inches apart as she lay flat on her back.

"I can't--," Giselle stopped and sucked in air through her teeth and let it out again, "Ahhhh."

That sound could snap him out of any trance when in that specific tone by that specific voice. Robert felt Cooper kicking underneath him on his flat stomach as he lay over her. Giselle couldn't help but giggle and smile up at Robert despite herself. But he smiled back at her, and she knew he was finished.

Gently lifting her hand, Giselle put it on Robert's face. She lifted her head slightly to kiss his lips softly. Looking deeply into his eyes, Giselle giggled again, "Honey, you think it might be a good idea to get off me incase a certain little girl in the living room happens to come in?"

"Nah, I took care of that," Robert kissed Giselle's nose lightly.

"You're crazy," Giselle sighed, rolling her eyes.

"About you," Robert added.

"Do you honestly know the difference between romantic and corny?" Giselle raised her eyebrows at him.

"Close your eyes, then I'll show you romantic," he whispered.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not sure I want to."

"Don't you ever do what you're told, little girl?" Robert half-teased yet half-warned.

Doing as she was told, Giselle relaxed with her eyes shut. She waited a moment and felt Robert getting off of her, though she remained with her eyes closed. After another minute or two she slowly opened her eyes, Giselle saw Robert sitting on the edge of the bed, just watching her.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Ingraining the way you are this very moment into my memory," Robert replied quietly, his voice slightly lower.

"You really are crazy, you know," Giselle whispered, "Just don't scare me like you did ever again."

"So _you're _telling _me_ about scaring you? I should be the one telling you not to scare me!" Robert shot back.

"It's not my fault, it's your son who you need to be talking to," Giselle said quietly, her voice drifting to a trembling whisper.

Robert scooped her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest as the tears began to flow. He kissed her cheek and slowly rocked back and forth. There was no way this could be easy for her, with everything else that was going on. This was why she needed him here, to hold her. She needed him to hold her through the good and bad. To comfort her when it was hard.

"I just want him to be healthy, Robert. I don't know what to do, with all this—in one day, too! It's too much, Robert, I can't—I can't do it anymore," Giselle cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh, yes you can, you're doing great. He'll be okay, I promise, I won't let anything happen. You'll be a great mom, Sweetheart, I know you will. Don't give up, I'll be here for you no matter what," Robert reassured her.

"Let's just leave, Robert, take me away. I'm sick of this, I want out of this—all of it. I just want you and Morgan and a—a healthy baby," Giselle cried.

"Honey, he'll be healthy, I promise," Robert kissed her forehead.

"You can't say that, it's not something you can j-just promise," her voice cracked.

"I just did," Robert said, looking intently into her blue eyes.

Giselle sniffed and looked back into Robert's eyes. She trusted him entirely, but there was something about promises that always made her uneasy, as if promising were jinxing it. Promises never worked out well for her. So yes, she trusted Robert and she trusted his word, but the promise was empty. It wasn't within his power to promise that.

_Spooky! Sorry about the hold up on this chapter, Syd was distracting me! –POOF- sparkle sparkle_


	68. Chapter 68

_Okay, I'm gunna finish this chapter and the next by tonight!...maybe_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 68: Denial _

"Let me go in with you," Robert repeated, keeping a firm grip on Giselle's hand.

"No, Robert, this is something I have to do on my own," Giselle insisted.

His eyes scoured her face, searching for some sort of breaking point, but there were none. She was serious, she wanted to do this alone.

"Fine then, I can't stop you," Robert gave in, releasing her hand and raising his own in surrender.

"Thank you, Honey, you're a dear," Giselle pecked him on the lips and smiled brightly at him, "I'll just be a few minutes, I promise."

Robert kissed her red cheek before she turned and opened the large glass door and walked in. Inside it was much warmer, and Giselle felt much more at ease after standing in the cold outside. She looked across the large, high-ceilinged room and saw Emily talking to Sarah at a cutting table.

Just a slight glance in Giselle's general direction and Emily's attention span was broken, "Giselle! Are you alright? I heard what Robert said about you needing to stay home. And, I mean, you never stay home! Did something happen?"

"I'm fine," Giselle replied, smiling as she walked towards them. She noticed Mia back by the racks of material.

"So…?" Sarah said, urging Giselle to start on the unmentioned topic.

"I came to say goodbye," Giselle said, her smile more sad, though still a smile nonetheless.

"You're really leaving then," Sarah confirmed with a heavy sigh.

"Yes, but we'll come back…someday," Giselle said softly, "I mean it. It's not one of those "someday" 's in movies when they really know they'll never come back. It's just for a few months, maybe longer, but it won't seem that long. You guys can carry on with this place without me."

"When exactly do you leave?" Emily asked.

"Right after my ultra-sound, which is in thirty minutes," Giselle said quietly.

"What about all your stuff? Are you guys already packed up?" Emily inquired further.

"The moving men have been boxing stuff up all morning," Giselle replied.

"Well…I don't to make this any harder then it has to be, so…bye," Sarah said, pulling Giselle into a hug, "Take care of yourself and that baby."

"I will," Giselle promised, her eyes welling with tears. She finally released Sarah and turned to Emily, "Keep answering that phone, it's important."

Emily laughed and hugged Giselle too, but more briefly, "You can bet on that."

Giselle sighed and looked around, she swore she caught Mia glance at them. She made her way across to the racks of fabrics and stopped by Mia. Neither of them said anything for a few moments before Mia finally turned and looked at Giselle.

"You've been a best friend to me, and I can't thank you enough for that, Giselle," Mia whispered shakily, then hugged Giselle tightly.

When she let go, Giselle pulled a key out of her coat pocket and pressed it into Mia's hand, "It's my key to the studio, I know you've already got one…but the place is really yours now, do whatever you want with it."

"This means so much to me Giselle, I love you," Mia whispered, a tearing falling from her eye.

"I love you, too," Giselle gave her a smile and hugged her again.

Mia let go and wiped her eye, "Now go! And take care of that husband of yours, he's looking rather chilly standing out there by the door.

Giselle walked back to the center of the studio and looked around one last time before heading for the door. She turned and bid them all fair well one last time before stepping back out into the cold.

Robert took her arm immediately and pulled her towards him. He examined her tear-streaked face carefully before kissing her nose, which was already reddening from the cold. Her lip trembled and she broke out into tears. Robert pulled her completely into his arms, holding her tightly as she cried.

Saying goodbye to your home is hard. Saying goodbye to what you love to do is hard. Saying goodbye to your friends is hardest. So he let her cry in his arms on the sidewalk, ignoring stares if there were any. Giselle needed this. And he loved her. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

"Come on, Robert, could you at least try to be a little more helpful?" Giselle said, as they stood alone in a room in Dr. Yang's office.

"Sorry," Robert snapped out of his train of thought, "What do you need me to do?"

"Taking my shoes off would be nice, you know, since I can't really bend over that far anymore," Giselle sighed.

Robert took her black boots off for her and set them aside, he looked into her eyes and put his hands on her shoulders, "Jeez Giselle, you're really tense, are you sore?"

"What do you think?" Giselle asked sarcastically.

"Then you just let me help you, okay?" Robert offered.

"But I can--."

"Not another word, I'll do the talking," Robert pressed his fingers to her lips.

Giselle looked at him silently, wondering whether Robert was worried about her or simply wanting to help her.

"Good, now put your hands on my shoulders," Robert instructed.

She did as she was told and Robert undid the button and zipper on her skinny jeans. He slowly pulled her pants down until she could easily step out of them. Giselle looked back up and met Robert's eyes, and her heart skipped a beat. More than anything she wanted to say something, to talk to him. But for once she did what she was told, and kept her lips sealed.

"All of our clothes are already in boxes, so we won't have any luggage on the plane, we'll probably beat the moving vans to Tennessee even though they already left. But it'll be okay since I've got three brothers and sister. I'm sure we'll have something to wear. As for Morgan, I think she'll be okay, we'll figure something out. My mom will kick in with her mamaw instincts and probably take her shopping," Robert spoke softly as he unbuttoned the red sweater Giselle had been wearing beneath her coat. Something she also had designed herself.

"It'll be a little warmer there hopefully, since it's farther south, but I've been watching the news and it's supposed to be a cold winter everywhere this year. They might have already had snow, after all, it is the beginning of December. I don't know if you got snow in Andalasia, but there sure can be a lot of it in Tennessee. There's only more than here because there are so many roads and parking lots in New York that they salt it all over and the snow melts away. Of course here and there you'll find a big pile, but for the most part, snow isn't welcome in the city. Out in the country we get thick blankets of snow all over everything, it's beautiful.

"As a kids, me and my brothers were always having giant snowball fights in the winter. It was great fun. Then we got in trouble for bombarding our five year old sister with snowballs. That was fun too. Except we weren't allowed to go out in the snow for the rest of the weekend, and by the time we got back out there it was mostly melted. We deserved that punishment, four teenage boys against a little girl was pretty harsh," Robert continued as he slipped her long-sleeved, black shirt over her head.

"Ashley will be so happy to have your company all the time. She gets lonely a lot. Some people wonder how you can be lonely in a house full of people, but I understand," he unclasped her bra and slipped it off of her shoulders. Her breasts were more swollen than he last remembered. Grabbing the plain white gown, he put it on over her head and helped her arms through.

"Sure, she has little Jack, and Mom keeps her busy, but she gets lonely. No one to talk about how she feels, what she's thinking. She couldn't tell my brothers, they'd make fun of her or plainly not care. And my mom can be pretty good at nagging, she's no fun to talk to about those kinds of things. Ash has been lonely ever since Johnny died in that accident. Jack's real name is actually John, but she decided to call him Jack because she was afraid that if she called him Johnny that she might trick herself into thinking her son was actually her dead husband. She couldn't do that to herself or Jack," Robert lifted the gown up and pulled her panties down and she her feet one at a time so he could pull them off.

"My mom always told me I was much more understanding and caring than my brothers, no matter how reckless I might've acted as a teenager. But that all seemed to disappear in the six and a half years before I met you. The only person I could let myself care about was Morgan, she means the world to me. But you? I don't think I could live at all without you, Giselle," Robert finally finished.

Giselle searched Robert's eyes silently, not breaking his rule about talking. Even though there was so much to tell him. So many things on her mind that she longed to say.

"I think I'm the luckiest man in _any_ world. It's me who can say that I'm married to you. It's me who can say I get to grow old with you. It's me who can say that I get to make love to you. It's me who can say that you're carrying my child. It's me who can say you love me," Robert said softly, his voice turning into a whisper at the end, and their foreheads were almost touching. After that he didn't say anything. He let his words sink in, until he knew he had her in the palm of his hand. So he added one last simple sentence, "No one else can say any of that."

Her eyes slowly closed and she relaxed her neck as he held the back of her head. Giselle waited to feel his lips against hers, _longed_ for his lips against hers.

"Here's the thing, I'm going to deny you a kiss this one time, my love. But _only_ to avoid the temptation to lock that door and make long-awaited love to you and end up missing our flight."

She opened her eyes and he was smiling at her, though she could see the lust in his eyes. Why couldn't he have been romantic to her in this way yesterday? Then they wouldn't have had to contain themselves, but now they did. And she would cooperate.

Robert dropped his hand from her head and took a step back from her. At that very moment, Dr. Yang came into the room.

"So, how'd you do this month, Giselle? Besides the bit of trouble yesterday. I'll admit, you had me worried that you might not have a need to be at your appointment today. I'm glad that you're okay, though," Dr. Yang said as Robert helped Giselle into the chair.

"It went pretty well, I suppose. But we do have a few concerns," Giselle said hesitantly.

"Go on," Dr. Yang said, pen and clipboard in hand.

"Well, yesterday I noticed a protruding area and later that day his head was on my nerves in that very area, so I thought it might be his head. But I didn't think I should be able to feel it like that," Giselle explained.

"Is the protruding area still there?" Dr. Yang inquired.

"No, it went away," Giselle replied.

"Has the baby moved yet?" Dr. Yang asked.

"Kicked for the first time yesterday," Giselle confirmed.

"Alright then, I wouldn't be too worried. Knowing that you have a very low level of amniotic fluid, it doesn't surprise me that you would have a protruding area where his head is at times. It's not a good thing, but it's certainly not life threatening. The head on your nerves is okay too, it happens. It might come and go. Again, your level of amniotic fluid doesn't help. I would just be careful and look out for other things you think might not be normal. Asking is much better than not doing anything about it at all," Dr. Yang smiled up from her clipboard.

"The thing is that we've got to make a sudden change of location," Giselle said hesitantly.

"We're moving to my parents' house in Tennessee shortly," Robert added.

"Oh, so this will be your last appointment with me then," Dr. Yang repeated as she jotted something down. "After I look at you and everything I'll give you your progress charts and everything I have in your file, so you can have it to give to your new doctor there. Don't let me forget."

Robert nodded as Dr. Yang came over and started hooking up the monitor and everything. She rubbed the gel over Giselle's bare stomach. The cold gel made Giselle almost shiver, especially since the room was already cold and she wasn't wearing hardly anything.

Dr. Yang pressed the wand to Giselle's skin and a picture jumped to the black screen. The picture that always mesmerized Giselle and glued her eyes to the television monitor. There was a great difference in the size of the baby on the screen than a month ago. Dr. Yang moved the wand around to get a better view.

When the picture on the screen showed Cooper's head perfectly from the side, Robert squeezed Giselle's hand and kissed her cheek. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "You can see his little nose and mouth and eyes."

Giselle smiled brightly, squeezing Robert's hand in response. This always thrilled her, having a glimpse of the little person growing inside her. It was this that always reminded her of how much it was worth what she had to go through.

"He's on the small side for being five months along, but that nothing to worry about, small babies aren't always premature and unhealthy. In fact, small is much easier for you. That is, so long as he's not going to be premature," Dr. Yang said.

The words didn't affect Giselle, she was too happy at this particular moment. She leaned her head against Robert as she watched the screen and absentmindedly rubbed her thumb across Robert's hand, occasionally give it a squeeze. It was amazing that this little, tiny human being inside of her was a product of their love for each other. Giselle wouldn't have it any other way.

Robert leaned close to Giselle and whispered in her ear, "Besides, if I hadn't denied you that kiss, I would have denied you this."

_Children, raise your hands if you liked this chapter. –Katryn raises her hand-. Katryn Breanna Dierksen! You cannot raise your hand! You _wrote_ it!_


	69. Chapter 69

_Woah…maaaaan. Almost chapter 70! Now that's freaky!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 69: More Than Worth It_

"When will our stuff get there?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure, Sweetie, maybe tomorrow," Robert replied quietly.

"Has it already snowed there?" Morgan whispered.

"I don't know, but we'll probably get some before Christmas," Robert said. He watched the little girl suppress a yawn before watching her eyes flutter closed, her head leaned against the thick, cold windowpane.

They had been on the plane for about thirty minutes, and both his girls were already asleep on either side of him. Morgan had the window seat since Giselle had decided that looking down might make her sick, it was one of those strange pregnancy things. Robert had been holding Giselle's hand the whole time, even as she slept, just rubbing his thumb over the back of her pale, delicate hand. He loved her, he loved her so much. Sometimes his favorite thing to do was just watch her, whether she be sleeping, working, cooking, cleaning, or sitting in his arms. It was all he needed.

Robert wondered what his mother would say to him after they'd settled in. He wasn't looking forward to the event, he knew how his mom could be. She would get on his case about leaving the bills off, about what in the world was going through his head. Robert had seen her get after her brothers nowadays about being lazy bums who needed to get real jobs. Based off of those scenes, this wasn't going to be pretty.

Of course, his mom would probably talk to him alone, she wouldn't want Giselle there. _He_ wouldn't want Giselle there. Now if she talked to him _with_ Giselle there, then she mustn't be planning on being too harsh. But Robert knew that the chances of it not being that harsh were _very_ slim.

He watched as Giselle stirred, but she didn't wake up. Robert leaned over and kissed her temple, his lips lingering on her soft skin. Her other hand drifted to her stomach, and he wondered what she was dreaming about. He couldn't tell by the peaceful expression on her face. It made him smile, just watching her. She was so beautiful.

Another hour and a half passed by in his subconscious, and the flight attendant announced that they would be landing shortly. Giselle woke at the sound of the woman's voice over the intercom, it wasn't loud, but it wasn't quiet either.

She yawned and looked over at Robert, a piece of hair had fallen in her face. Giselle smiled a crooked smile at him, her eyes not quite full and wide, as they were when she was fully awake. Robert chuckled and tucked the piece of hair behind her ear and kissing her nose.

"We're about to land," Robert said softly.

"Is that what she said?" Giselle yawned, "I didn't hear her."

"We're going down now, can you feel the pressure change?" Robert asked, still smiling at her.

Giselle grimaced, "Oh, I'd rather not think about that."

"I called my mom from the airport in New York, she said she'd pick us up. Ashley will most likely have tagged along to see you. By the way Mom explained it, it sounded like Ash was pretty excited," Robert chortled again.

"I feel special," Giselle giggled.

"Don't worry, you are, you can trust me on that," Robert sighed, looking into her eyes.

"Oh, I do," Giselle said quietly.

* * *

Ashley's eyes flicked to the flight board above the attendant's desk. The flight from New York had been at the very top for awhile now, they would be landing next. Her leg bounced with impatience as she sat next to her mom.

"I can't wait, I just can't," Ashley finally said.

"Ashley, calm yourself, they'll be landing any minute. Besides, I don't want you to be overwhelming her," Judy scolded her daughter.

"I bet you she's beautiful even when she's pregnant, she'll still look perfect. Probably hasn't gained any weight either," Ashley continued anyway.

"I can't go against you on that last one, Robbie probably hasn't been feeding the poor thing," Judy sighed.

"Oh look!" Ashley exclaimed, jumping to her feet as people started coming out of the docking area. Her eyes scanned the people for that red hair. Finally she spotted Morgan skipping out. The little girl turned as if to check if her parents were following behind her. Ashley rushed forward, her mother none too far behind her.

"Morgan!" Ashley squealed, and the little girl's head turned, her face lit up.

"Auntie Ashley! Mamaw!" Morgan ran towards them and hugged her mamaw tightly.

Ashley continued to watch for Giselle and Robert, becoming curious when they weren't the next people to come out. She turned to her niece, "Hey Squirt, where're your mom and dad?"

"Mommy said the pressure change was bothering her," Morgan said, still happy.

Turning back to the docking area, Ashley saw Robert walk out. His head was turned away from them, looking at the person whose hand he was holding. When Ashley first saw her, Giselle looked a little worried as she spoke quietly to Robert, but the moment she looked over at them her lips curled into a bright smile. As soon as they reached them, Ashley pulled Giselle from Robert and towards herself.

"Oh my goodness, look at you! " Ashley exclaimed, putting a hand on Giselle's stomach, "You've only got a few months left!"

"I know," Giselle smiled and looked at Robert over her shoulder. Robert placed his hands on Giselle's shoulders and kissed her temple from behind her.

"I want to get you back to the house right away, youse must be starving!" Judy insisted.

"We haven't even been able to catch up yet!" Ashley threw a glance at her mom.

"You can talk in the car, Ashley," Judy said and began to walk with a jabbering Morgan in the other direction. Ashley groaned and turned to follow her mother resentfully.

Giselle looked at Robert, who took her hand again and began to walk with her. He whispered in her ear, "I told you Ash would be that way."

"I told you he wasn't feeding her," Judy whispered to Ashley.

Robert put his arm around Giselle's waist as they followed close behind Judy. The whole way throughout the airport was pretty silent, and they got out to the van quickly since they had no luggage to pick up. When they got to the main level of the parking garage, Judy gave Ashley the keys.

"Ash, take the stair well and get the car, will you? I don't want Giselle to have to walk any more than she has to," Judy said.

Robert felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, I can walk. I'll be fine," Giselle insisted.

"No Sweetheart, actually, I agree with Mom. You'd have to climb the stairs, and I really don't care what floor the car is on, you're not supposed to be doing that," Robert interjected.

Giselle looked at Robert in a way that burned two holes in his face.

"Right then, I'll be right down with the car," Ashley said, escaping through the stairwell door.

Robert pulled Giselle towards him as Morgan went back to talking to Judy. She knew he was a lot stronger than her, so she didn't even try to pull away. Nonetheless she ignored him, her eyes focused on something in the far corner of the parking garage. His arms wrapped around her from where he was behind her, and held her stomach. Had they been alone, she would have tried to wrench away from him. Instead, her breathing slowed down and her nostrils flared as she glared at his arms holding her. Her entire body tensed and her neck stiffened.

"Come on, Giselle, don't be that way," Robert whispered in her ear.

"I right well _will_ be that way," Giselle whispered fiercely over her shoulder.

"Darling," Robert whispered, rubbing his hands over her stomach, "remember my promise."

Giselle's face fell, pouting like a small child that had been denied cookies before supper. She thought about the way his fingers traced small circles on her belly, his light touch searing her skin through the fabric of three layers of shirts, her coat open. Her neck relaxed slightly, though her back was still tense. She thought of the way he talked to her in the doctor's office earlier. The sensual feeling between them returning.

"Robert, _please_ stop," she knew she didn't need this right now.

"Then promise me you'll do as you're told," Robert breathed in her ear.

"I will," Giselle whispered.

"Promise me," he breathed even more quietly this time.

"I promise," her whisper was almost a plea.

Robert stopped moving his fingers across her stomach and said in his normal voice, "Honey, you must be getting cold." He began to button her coat up from behind her still.

A shiver ran up her spine just as he mentioned it aloud, reminding her of how cold it was in the parking garage. She pushed her pale hands into her warm pockets. Just then a horn honked, making Giselle give a little jolt. Looking up, she saw the van and Ashley sitting in the driver's seat.

Ashley hopped out of the car and passed her mother on her way around the car. Morgan pulled the automatic sliding door open and got into the very back seat of the van. Robert began to open the front passenger side door when Giselle took his other arm. He turned to her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Robert, I'm still not feeling too well, can you sit back with me and just let Ash have shotgun?" Giselle whispered.

"She's been dying to talk to you," Robert said.

"Baby, please, I don't want to get sick or something right by her. She can talk to me from the front, it's just diagonal instead of horizontal," she looked into his eyes, searching for the answer she wanted to hear, "please."

"Alright," Robert sighed, kissing Giselle's cheek.

"Thank you," Giselle smiled fondly at him and pecked him on the lips.

"So…are you two planning on like getting into the car? Or do I have to stand here until you decide?" Ashley teased from behind them.

Giselle climbed into the van with a little difficulty and went to the far seat, directly behind the driver's seat and diagonal from the passenger seat. Robert got in after her and sat beside her, helping her with her seat belt before putting his own on. As he reached across her, he kissed her cheek softly. Robert sat back in his own seat and took a deep breath, preparing himself for nonstop talk the entire way home.

"You're due March 20-somethinth right?" Ashley started off right away as Judy pulled away.

"Well, yeah," Giselle said and gave a little snort, "But I sincerely doubt that's going to happen. This kid wants out _now_."

"That's not a good thing, you ought to be careful," Ashley said, twisting in her seat to look at Giselle, "There's so much I don't know! You should have called more, I want to know _everything_."

"Don't worry Ashley, I have a feeling I'll have plenty enough time to tell you while we're _living _here," Giselle giggled.

"Do you know what you're having?" Ashley asked.

"A boy," Giselle reached for Robert's hand and looked at him, "I know that's what Robert wanted, whether he'll admit it or not."

"Have you thought of any names?" Ashley asked.

"His name is Cooper Alexander Phillip," Morgan jumped into the conversation, smiling brightly.

"Well, you don't look a bit excited," Ashley said sarcastically to Morgan, before looking at Giselle again, "Is that really his name?"

"Yes, we had it picked out almost the moment we heard it was a boy," Giselle said, "It's such a strange feeling, you know, not being able to wait to just hold him in my arms, and yet wanting nothing but for him not to be born too early. Talk about mixed emotions."

"Oh, I know what you mean, I consider myself lucky that Jack was born healthy. I just don't know if I could have handled it if he weren't, with everything I was going through around then," Ashley said, sounding cheerful the entire time.

"I really hope that he looks like Robert, though I know Robert wants him to look like me. Though I wouldn't mind the red hair on him, it would always be easy to find him," Giselle laughed, her other hand on her stomach.

"That's true, we could definitely use another redhead in this family," Ashley laughed too, "And Cooper is such a perfect name, where'd you come up with that?"

"I had heard it, and just loved it, and Robert loves it too," Giselle squeezed his hand and looked at him again, "He's a perfect dad. I mean, I've always known how good he is with Morgan, but he's just great! He always talks to Coop, and he loves coming to the ultra sounds. I have to say, I really don't like being pregnant, with all the problems I'm having. I know it will be way more than worth it after all of this. But right now, when I'm having my bad moments, Robert really makes it not seem so bad."

_Sorry for the hold up on this chapter, I've had a lot of homework. But here it is! I know it's in that weird transition stage, but when they get home things will smooth out and the story will flow more easily again. _


	70. Chapter 70

"_Piss off! Y'don't mess with a bitch straight outta rehab!" – Amy Winehouse (the lookalike from Disaster Movie)._

"_Ah! Oh, it's just my sleeve! Ah! There must be a mirror around here!" –Enchanted Princess (in Disaster Movie)_

_Disaster Movie was HILARIOUS! Right Syd, lol. Wow, lots of crazy conversations on that, right? Tha's right! Sour dough bread anyone?_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 70: One Condition_

Tennessee was even more beautiful than Giselle remembered, with everything covered with ice and frost. No snow quite yet, but it was nothing like New York. It was so beautiful in the country. Not that she got to sit and stare out the window the whole time. No way, not with Ashley in the same car.

When they arrived at the house, Robert helped her out of the car and walked with his arm around her toward the large house. A snowflake landed on his shoulder and he looked at Giselle smiling, "Have you ever seen snow?"

"No, why?" Giselle asked, curiosity in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Well, you have now," he whispered, kissing her red nose.

Giselle looked all around herself as the snow began to softly fall all. It landed in her eyelashes and hair, and her wide blue eyes were filled with awe as she watched the tiny white specks. Nothing she had ever seen was quite like this, winter in Andalasia wasn't even cold. Maybe this was a sign that Andalasia could be some mirror world of this place. Like a whole different dimension. Of course it was an outrageous idea, but recently Giselle had been thinking more about what Andalasia really was, since all of the old fairytale explanations she used to tell no longer made any sense to her.

Looking at Giselle like this made Robert happy. She was beautiful standing there in front of him in this small flurry of snow that was blowing in. Her red hair seemed even brighter in this white world, the white flecks in her hair and all over her clothes just made her seem so…angelic. Since summer had come and gone, Giselle's ivory white skin had become even paler. She looked so perfect that Robert reached out his hand and touched her face to make sure she was real.

The wind picked up a little and Robert took hand and walked with her towards the house. The very moment they walked through the front door they were greeted by warmth and the scent of candles lit all around. Robert could already see the Christmas tree set up and loaded with ornaments and candy canes in the living room. It was so cozy and clean as it always was during the holidays here. A very comfortable homey feeling that Robert always enjoyed.

"You've already got the tree up?" Robert asked his mother as she bustled about the kitchen before them.

"The day after Thanks Giving, as always," Judy smiled, "Robert, close that door, you're letting in a draft."

As he shut the door he felt Giselle squeeze hand and looked at her. She smiled brightly at him, obviously loving being here already. Morgan ran over to the tree and took a candy cane off of one of the branches carefully, not wanting to knock any ornaments down. She unwrapped the straight end and stuck it her mouth, happily sucking on the candy.

Judy put the teakettle on the stove to boil and started the coffee, "How about chili for dinner?"

"Sounds great, Mom. But don't be doing this just for us, we can take care of ourselves, too. No need to overwork yourself," Robert said.

"Nonsense! I've got mouths to feed anyway, and my babies aren't going hungry, no way, not in my house!" Judy said, going into the pantry and returning with a large pot.

"Alright," Robert sighed, knowing he wasn't going to change her mind no matter what, "Well, is there anything I can do? Are stuff won't be coming until tomorrow probably, so we haven't got anything to do."

"Go talk to your father, he's in his workshop in the basement, he's got some crazy scheme about Christmas lights this year," Judy said.

Robert chuckled, shaking his head, "Dad's always got something crazy planned. What is it with my family and Christmas?" He looked at Giselle, brushing his fingers across her cheek, "You going to be okay?"

"I'm fine, go do your thing, sweetheart," she said, smiling at him encouragingly.

He pecked her on the lips and walked away, opening a door in the living room and shutting it behind him before heading downstairs.

Giselle sighed happily and walked towards Morgan where she sat on a stool in front of the island counter, watching a television lodged beneath a cabinet on a counter across the way. The little girl changed the channel with the controller sealed inside a plastic ziploc bag so it wouldn't get greasy from people fingers when they were eating. Giselle tucked Morgan's hair behind her ear from behind her, her fingers twirling it playfully. She began to unbutton her own coat and slipped it off over her shoulders, folding it if half over her arms.

"You got any pictures of that baby to show Mamaw?" Judy asked as she opened a can of diced tomatoes.

"Oh, yeah, I actually just had an ultra sound today so this is as up-to-date as it gets," Giselle laughed, searching the pockets of her coat now. She finally pulled several wallet-sized pictures out of a pocket and went around to the other side of the island to where Judy stood in front of the stove.

Judy wiped her hands off on the towel hanging on the handle of the oven and took the black and white pictures from Giselle's hand. She flipped through them slowly, awing over each one in turn. Giselle smiled at Judy's reactions, her hand resting on her stomach.

"Look at that little nose! Oh my good God, I've never seen a nose like that in my family before…," Judy was enthralled with the pictures of the little person.

"Robert said that he'd have a perfect nose," Giselle sighed, smiling to herself, remembering when they had first found out that she was pregnant and Robert had told her this.

"Why's that?" Judy laughed, looking at Giselle.

"Because my nose turns up and his nose turns down," Giselle giggled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Robbie is right!" Judy laughed.

"Robert already had everything decided the very moment we found out I was pregnant. He said that the baby would look like me, except for the nose, and that it's personality would be like mine, too. I'm surprised Robert doesn't just say that Cooper's eyes will be blue with grey on the inside and his hair will be dark red, but not quite auburn," Giselle laughed, "Jeez, that man acts like he's already known the kid forever."

"Well," Judy sighed, "It may be him making up for things he wasn't allowed to do before…if you know what I mean…lost memories he never had."

"I brought that up to him once, he didn't say much on the subject. I mean, I know there's a lot of pain behind those memories, so I tried not to pry. He made it clear that he has the only thing he ever wanted from her," Giselle whispered, nodding towards Morgan, who was completely preoccupied by the TV.

"It's true, he realized he had been sucked into nothing but a black whole after a year of it. But he was determined to keep that baby, no matter what, he wasn't going to let her get rid of it or take her from him," Judy sighed, "That woman was nothing but trouble, she didn't want the baby anyway…left Robert the moment she was born. Rob didn't want her to leave, he wanted to try to save the relationship for Morgan…but there wasn't anything he could do to make her stay. Only when she left did he really and truly fall in love."

"With Morgan," Giselle finished for her, smiling softly.

"He was young and he didn't know the first thing about babies, but God, he was the best dad ever to that baby," Judy said. She looked at the picture of Cooper again and then at Giselle.

"Robbie loves babies and loves being a dad, it was the only thing he knew how to do besides his job for six years…he was so dark, the only person he could connect with and talk to was Ashley. I was so worried about him…but the day I dropped in to see if he and Morgan were okay, he was different. I knew the moment I opened the door," Judy chortled to herself at the memory, "You know why?"

"Why?" Giselle shook her head.

"It was clean," Judy laughed. She shook her head and looked at Giselle again, "Honey, you cleaned up that man's life real good."

"I was so…different, then," Giselle searched for the right word.

"Oh no, I still see the same person. Just more logic," Judy laughed. She looked at Giselle again, "He said he was going to marry you after only knowing you for…what was it? About a week, right? But then I knew, I knew why it was clean in the apartment. I think you made more of a difference to him in that week than anyone ever had in his entire life!

"It just makes me so happy to see you two so happy," Judy sighed. She took one last look at the pictures before handing them back to Giselle. Giselle could have almost sworn she saw Judy wipe her eye. But a moment later Judy smiled at her, "I just can't wait for that baby to get here!"

Giselle smiled back and pat her stomach, "Don't let him here you say that. It's getting to his head that he needs to come sooner than he's supposed to because everyone says they can't wait for him to get here. I think I'm a little guilty, too."

Judy laughed with Giselle but noticed as Giselle made an, "Oomph."

"Why is it that you always kick right on cue? Huh?" Giselle asked, looking down at her stomach. She sighed and put her hands back on her stomach, rubbing them soothingly over her belly. "Robert swears he'll come out talking because he talks to him so much and seems to understand everything we say. Sometimes I wonder if it's just a coincidence or not myself."

"Does he always kick that hard?" Judy asked.

"Most of the time, yes," Giselle rolled her eyes, "It wouldn't be that bad if it didn't always catch me off guard."

"That's funny, none of my kids kicked that hard. Well, except for…Robert," Judy said, remembering.

"Great! Now I can blame him for his kid being obnoxious. Of course, Robert will just give me a million reasons why it's my fault, and in the end I'll believe him and feel guilty. So I'll save myself and not bring it up," Giselle sighed.

"Don't you worry, I just want another grandbaby to love on, it appears as though none of my other sons are too interested in giving their mother any grandchildren. I swear, they're no good if they reach forty and still haven't given you any grandkids. And _still_ living with you," Judy groaned.

Giselle laughed, she felt so comfortable here already, just talking. It was as if they had already been living here for a long while, and not just walked through the door.

"Well, I'm sure not gettin' anything done as far as dinner goes," Judy said, turning her attention back to the stove.

"Do you need help with anything?" Giselle asked, mostly to be polite, since any hope of ever doing anything here had already mostly been lost.

"I don't want you liftin' a finger in my kitchen, I've got everything under control," Judy shooed Giselle away from the stove area.

Giselle left the kitchen, just as she expected she would, and headed into the living room. A fire was burning in the fireplace, and across the mantle there were candles lit between the picture frames across it. Giselle looked at the pictures from left to right, the first being a very small frame with a picture of a newborn baby wrapped in pink blankets. She instantly new it was Morgan since she had seen the picture somewhere among Robert's picture before. The next frame was larger, and the picture it held was of two little boys holding fishing poles as they sat with their legs dangling off a dock, the photograph was black and white. After that was a picture of a teenage Ashley in a wedding gown. A very young man in a black tuxedo stood by her, holding her hands as they smiled brightly at the camera. Next was another old picture of four teenage boys in scary Halloween costumes, their masks in their hands as they smiled for the picture as a little girl with butterfly wings sat pouting on a step below them. The next picture was an old one of Judy and Henry's wedding day, they both looked so young that she hardly recognized them. Beside that was a picture of Ashley as a little girl, smiling at the camera brightly, her front two teeth missing. Next was a picture of Giselle and Robert's wedding day, he had her pulled up against his chest as they smiled at the camera. Another old picture of three boys in baseball uniforms followed, all holding wooden bats over their shoulders as they grinned. Last was another small frame of a newborn baby wrapped in blue blankets, of which had to be Jack.

Giselle loved the collection of photos, and the ones with Robert especially interested her. Seeing him so young was oddly amusing. He was a very handsome teenager and a very cute little boy. She assumed that the two boys fishing were Robert and Earl, since she was sure that the one was Robert, and the other was a little older, it had to be Earl. Ashley was just as Robert explained her as a little girl. At least, it seemed like it in the Halloween picture.

Looking at these pictures made Giselle think of something she hadn't thought of before. What she wanted. And what she realized she wanted was this. She wanted to grow old with Robert and get a house of their own. To have more kids and watch them grow up. To have grandkids to love on. To invite them over when they're old and tell them stories about how they met and what silly things their parents did when they were little. This is what she wanted. She wanted a family to love, and a family to love her. But only on one condition, she only wanted it all with Robert.

_I think it's sweet. A very good chapter 70 if you ask me! I like writing about character looking at pictures if you haven't noticed. And normally in this story it is always Giselle. Like her looking through that album and Robert telling her who is who. Or like her looking at the pictures of her and Robert on his bedside table while he's gone. Or Robert looking at the picture of his and her hands in her stomach while he's away on his cellphone. Or Robert looking at the picture that breaks on the sidewalk. I think you get the point. I can build stories off of pictures very well. _


	71. Chapter 71

_So I figure if I kill them all now I won't have to right anymore bloody chapter for you people. Too bad I'm too nice, so I'll keep writing this thing…I suppose._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 71: Sounds Like A Baby_

Robert crept up behind Giselle where she sat cuddled up on the couch. Her legs were tucked neatly beside her and she leaned against the cushions of the couch in the corner, a folded blanket on her stomach. It was already dark outside and the fire was the only thing lighting the living room, casting a glow across the room. He slipped his hands under the blanket from behind her, at first she jumped a little, but when she realized it was him she leaned her head back to see his face. Robert kissed her nose as she had her head back, upside down.

"Where's Ash?" Robert asked softly.

"I haven't seen her in awhile, I think she went to take care of Jack," Giselle whispered, kissing him again before lifting her head up.

"You seem tired, are you alright?" Robert asked, moving around the couch to sit on the edge of the couch beside her.

"Oh, no, I'm fine! Really, just relaxing," Giselle smiled warmly, rubbing her hand across her stomach beneath the blanket.

"Just making sure," Robert smiled back at her, "Mom said dinner would be done real soon, y'know, just incase you want to start getting up now so that you'll be there about the same time."

"Stop it! I'm not _that_ slow," Giselle scolded him, playfully slapping his arm.

"Don't worry babe, I like it when you're slow. That way I can pretend I'm like Superman or something, moving at super speed," Robert teased.

"You're horrible, you know that, right? I don't know what I see in you," Giselle pouted with mock seriousness.

"Honey, I think it's a little too late to change you're mind about me since I already knocked you up," Robert played along with her seriousness.

"You make it sound like it's my fault!" Giselle objected.

"I don't know…," Robert shrugged, "You were rather seductive, y'know, after you figured out what you were doing."

"And this is where I end this conversation by saying that whether or not it's your fault, your son is killing me!" Giselle whispered. Setting the blanket over the arm of the couch, she carefully stood up, declining Robert's offer of his hand. After successfully getting herself on her feet, Giselle looked at Robert, "See? I am quite able to do things on my own, I'm not a cripple, and I don't need you help for _everything_."

"You do if you want to move faster than a snails pace," Robert chortled.

Giselle huffed, and what she meant to be a dramatic exit was more of an awkward semi-fast waddle towards the kitchen. The moment she reached the kitchen, Earl busted through the door to the front porch, startling Giselle. He was obviously angry, Joe and Frank following shortly behind him. They were all dressed in fleece, camouflage windbreakers, camouflage snow boots, and thick camouflage winter pants.

Earl hung his coat on a hook by the door before trooping into the bathroom to wash up. Judy's eyes followed him, then flicked to Joe and Frank. Joe was rolling his eyes at Earl, while Frank stood guiltily.

"Alright, what happened?" Judy finally broke the sinister silence.

"Frank accidentally shot Aggie," Joe mumbled.

"No!" Judy gasped.

"Yeah!" Earl shouted from the bathroom, sticking his head out of the doorway, "Best dog I've ever had! Not only man's best friend, but a damn good huntin' dog too! I got a deer and she was trackin' it and that bastard over there didn't have his gun on safety!"

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'll get yeh a new one!" Frank objected.

"That's not the problem! She's the best I've ever had! She's got a whole litter of pups out in the barn that ain't gunna see their ma ever again! I can use any of them, but their not Aggie," Earl turned back into the bathroom, swearing under his breath.

"I'll make it up to ya," Frank said, making sure Earl heard him.

"You're just lucky she just weaned 'em and I can still sell 'em! Had it been any sooner, they woulda died without her," Earl replied gruffly.

"Well, I got a deer, so…," Joe said, quietly mentioning his own success.

"Oh shut up! No one cares about your damn deer, Joe!" Frank yelled at him.

"You boys can't settle anything rationally, can youse?" Judy asked rhetorically.

Robert came into the kitchen as Earl came out of the bathroom, "Sorry about Aggie, ehh…she was a good dog."

"Tell _Frank _that," Earl mumbled.

"You boys are so rude! You're brother's back and you haven't even said hello!" Judy said under her breath as she set bowls on the counter to set the table.

"I just hope them pups'll be okay tonight, it's awful cold and they're out in the far barn," Earl sighed.

"You were _hunting_?" Giselle inquired.

"Yeah, deer, _not_ dogs," Earl threw a look at Frank.

Giselle shuddered, "I'm sorry to here about your dog, but I'm sure Frank didn't _mean _to kill her and regrets it dearly."

"One of them pups is bound to be good as her…hopefully," Earl said, he then looked at Giselle for the first time, his eyes widened, "Shit! Robert, I knew yeh got her knocked up, but she's huge already, man! I didn't know she was that far along, thought you might've waited _a little _before getting down to business…or sumthin'."

"Do you have to curse in every sentence?" Robert shot back, knowing how swearing bothered Giselle.

"You said she had puppies?" Giselle switched the subject.

"Yeah, eleven purebreed lab pups out in the barn," Earl said.

"_Eleven_? That's a lot of puppies, isn't it?" Giselle's blue eyes widened.

"Nah, it's typical for Labrador retrievers," Earl shrugged, "Great huntin' dogs, tha's normally what I sell 'em as. None of that pampered pet stuff, them dogs are bred for huntin', it's in their blood."

Wincing again, Giselle looked at Earl again, "So you always sell them all?"

"Well yeah, unless I decide to keep one, but that's rare. They bring in a profit, so they're worth it," Earl replied.

"I see," Giselle said quietly.

Earl looked at Giselle, fiddling with the buttons on her sweater. He sighed, her innocent pathetic look getting to him, "They're real small, cute little fuzz-ball things. Only a little less than eight weeks old. Jack likes to play with them, but he's a destructive little toddler, gotta keep a careful watch on him around them. He likes the black ones and the light yeller ones best. But there are all different colors of 'em out there."

"Oh really," Giselle smiled weakly at him.

"You can have one if yeh want, y'know, keep it inside and stuff. If you'd like that," Earl finally gave in.

"Really!" excitement rang in her voice and gleamed in her eyes.

"No! No, no, no, that's not going to happen!" Robert cut in automatically, "Sweetheart, if you keep one of those puppies you'll get attached to it. You'll name it and cuddle it and spoil it. I don't think you understand, Giselle, those small fuzzy puppies get big!"

"I know that!" Giselle said, shaking her head in confusion, not understanding why Robert didn't want to her have a puppy.

"You've got to think about this, when we move back to New York we won't be able to take it with us. Big dogs don't belong in the city," Robert tried to explain.

"I've seen them before, though," Giselle shook her head again.

"With rich people that own huge flats! We won't have room for a dog! I'm more concerned with having enough room for a _baby_ right now!" Robert tried his best to make her understand.

"Robert, that's not fair," Giselle pouted.

"Don't you try that look on me, it's not getting you anywhere! You cannot have a dog! What about Cooper? Huh? Sometimes dogs aren't good with babies, there have been loads of stories about dogs biting babies because they're intruding on their territory," Robert went about it in a different direction.

"You don't want me to _do_ anything. You don't let me _have _anything. What do you want me to do? Just sit around until Cooper is born?" Giselle retorted.

"You know what? Fine. Have the dog. But I swear you'll regret this, Giselle. Puppies are work, you have to train them to use the bathroom outside. You have to feed them all the time. You have to watch them. They wake you up in the middle of the night. They whine and cry when you don't give them what they want. I'm telling you, Giselle, it's work," Robert wasn't going to fight with her about this.

"Sounds like a baby, doesn't it?" Giselle said, smiling at him. She pecked his cheek lightly, "Thank you, Robert. I love you."

"No, no, no, no, no. You are not going to thank me until you've convinced me I did the right thing. Because it's not the right thing, I'm just sick of fighting with you about meaningless things. So there, you get what you want, and I'll pretend it's not my fault that my pregnant wife is chasing a puppy around. Just don't make this anymore difficult for me than it already is," Robert said, taking a step back from her.

"Enough! You're all going to sit down around the table and claim a truce for the time being and eat your dinner," Judy instructed.

Giselle smiled brightly at Robert anyway, making sure he knew she was pleased with his decision. She didn't care if a puppy was going to be work, she needed _something_ to occupy her while no one was letting her help with anything. Later after dinner Robert wouldn't be able to continue to hold his grudge against her very long. He wouldn't be able to resist. Like he said himself in the doctor's office, long awaited lovemaking was getting closer in their agenda. Just one problem: they lived in his parents' house now, they'd have to keep it quiet.

_Teehee. Giselle is so controlling. Oh oh! I've got a new nickname for her! It's 'The Manipulator', teehee, if you say it different ways it sounds weird and cool! It's like "the terminator" only cooler….The Manipulator…. She can bend anyone to do what she wants, no matter what his or her initial intention was. And she doesn't even know telepathy! Ironic? Nah! It's our Miss Enchanting Fairytale Princess we're speaking of! Short chapter, but altogether a building block in what's to come!_


	72. Chapter 72

_If you're still reading this at chapter 72…you're obsessed, that's that. Plain and simple._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 72: A Little Teddy Bear_

"Robert! The moving truck is here!" Ashley pounded on the door to Robert and Giselle's room.

Groaning, Robert opened his eyes to find Giselle in his arms. Something about the way she was breathing told him that she was no longer asleep either. Her head rested against his bare chest, he was sure she would be able to hear his heart beat. Robert combed his fingers through her red hair flowing over he hare shoulders.

"Sweet--," Robert began to whisper.

"Don't go, please, I don't want you to go…," Giselle whispered, cutting him off, she snuggled up even closer to him, nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

"I have to Sweetheart, I'm sorry," Robert sighed, he carefully slipped her out of his arms and rolled out of bed. Gathering his clothing from various places about the room to which they were thrown, he quickly pulled his boxers on.

Giselle pouted, but didn't sit up since the air was cold and she was snug beneath the thick bedspread. She sank lower beneath the covers, pulling them up to her chin.

After pulling his shirt and pants on, Robert moved over to the bed. Giselle was curled up in a ball like a roly-poly beneath the blankets, just her head poking out. He leaned across the bed and kissed her cheek softly, "You just keep sleeping, darling, I'll bring up a box of clothes so you can put on something clean."

She nodded, kissing him again.

"Giselle, you're shivering! Are okay?" Robert put his hand on her cheek to feel her cool skin.

"I'm fine," Giselle whispered.

Robert walked across the room to lift the quilt that was folded over the back of the rocking chair up. He unfolded it and draped it over Giselle, "There, that might help. I'll check the thermostat in the hallway on my way down."

Kissing her head one last time, Robert left the room, locking the door again behind himself. He headed down the hallway, pausing at the thermostat to turn the heat up two degrees. Robert took the stairs two at a time, making his way to the living room quickly.

Movers were already stacking boxes up in the living room where Judy stood telling them where to set them.

"Hey Mom, where's Earl?" Robert asked.

"Already out hunting, went out for deer since he hasn't got Aggie anymore," Judy sighed, "He's takin' it pretty hard, he's had that dog for five years…So, how's Giselle? Is she coming?"

"No, she's real tired and didn't look like she was feeling too well, so she's still in bed," Robert explained.

"Is she okay?" Judy asked worriedly.

"Oh, y'know, she has her good days, and this just isn't one of them. It would probably just be best for her to stay in bed until she feels like getting up. I really don't like rushing her," Robert sighed deeply.

Judy searched her son's eyes, holding his chin in her hand as she inspected him, "She worries you, doesn't she?"

"God, Mom, yes! It freaks me out, I don't want anything to happen to her or that baby. It means so much to her, and me too! But I just don't know how she would react if something bad were to happen. She has a really bad case of life, with everything that has happened to her…if--," Robert's throat choked up and he swallowed hard before whispering slowly, "If anything were to happen and Cooper didn't survive I'm afraid she would lock herself up. I can't let that happen. That baby isn't any good for us, but we need him."

"Robbie, listen to me, if Giselle can make it through everything she has, she can handle that. No doubt she would probably go through a dark phase, but that girl is a ray of sunshine, she can't hold that back forever," Judy reassured him, "Besides son, you can't keep expecting the worst, that baby is going to be healthy, I can tell you that now. She's five months along, pregnancy is a tough thing, worse for some than others. I want you to stop worrying so much and be there for your wife."

"I don't know what to do, Mom, I just don't know," Robert shook his head.

"Make her happy, that's all she needs, to stay happy," Judy said, giving Robert a smile.

Robert thought about that for a moment before looking at his mother again, "You're right, I'll be back."

Judy watched Robert quickly search the stacks of boxes for a specifically labeled one, grab it, and rush back upstairs. She chuckled, remembering what young love was like. Marriage in its early stages. Being pregnant and having a husband to wait on her every beckon and call. He was happy, the most she could say for any of her children.

When Robert reached the end of the hallway, he felt above the top of the doorframe. His hand found a small key that only he had ever known about, dusty from many years of just sitting there, he jammed it into the lock and unlocked the door before putting the key back. He opened the door and went into the room, Giselle was still in bed. Robert walked over to the rocking chair and set the box and it before opening it. Clothes were folded neatly and packed tightly into the cardboard box for moving.

Wheeling around on his heels, Robert walked over to the bed from which Giselle had been watching him. It was now that he realized something about her wasn't right. Her wide blue eyes weren't wide, but rather baggy and half-shut.

"Giselle, are you okay?" Robert asked quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

"I'm just so…tired," Giselle voice was quiet and raspy.

Robert put the back of his hand to her forehead, but it wasn't warm, it was still cool. He ran his fingers through her hair, "Sweetheart, are you _sure_ there isn't something else wrong?"

"I'm cold and I'm sore, Robert, I only want you, please?" she slowly turned her head to look at him.

"I'll stay with you, I promise, but I want you to get up and take a shower if you think you can. If you don't, it's okay, just stay in bed. But I think it would help for you to move about a bit and definitely eat something. There's a fire going downstairs, so you could keep warm in the living room," Robert encouraged her.

She nodded slowly, "I could do that."

"Good," he smiled at her Robert pulled back the covers slowly. She shivered as he did so, her skin had complete goose-bumps. He carefully put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up, holding her against his chest as she shivered violently, her teeth chattering, "Oh Honey, let me help you."

Pulling the quilt he had laid over her earlier around her shoulders, he looked into her eyes. She still shivered badly, and he wanted to get her to the warm shower as soon as possible, just so that he wouldn't have to see her shiver like this. Robert pulled her into his arms, carefully standing up and setting her on her feet. He turned and looked at the label on the box again, trying to remember what it was he had put in this one. A light-bulb went off in his head and he took clothing out of the box until her found his robe at the bottom and held it up to show Giselle. She obliged and dropped the quilt, completely revealing her body. Robert threw the robe around her shoulders and helped her arms through. His hand drifted to her stomach, the iciness of her milky white skin surprised him even more for some reason on her stomach. Once again, he pulled her towards him and kissed her softly on the lips.

Giselle swallowed hard and turned to slowly make her way to the door to the bathroom. She still shivered as she locked all of the doors to the bathroom and started the water. Dropping the robe to the ground she stepped inside the shower, the hot water and steam already making her feel better.

As soon as he heard the water start, Robert rushed out of the room and back downstairs. Throwing his winter coat on, he went right past the moving men through the front door and onto the cold porch. It must have snowed all night, because now everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow. Robert zipped his coat up and headed quickly off the porch. He remembered Earl saying the night before that the puppies were in the far barn. Which meant that he would have to run past the barn that was closest to the house to the next shed over. Not too much further, but it was cold and he didn't have gloves or anything for winter weather beside his coat.

He wouldn't have been in a hurry if he didn't already promise Giselle that he would stay right with her and she probably expected him to be in the room waiting for her, let alone the fact that he wanted to surprise her. Past the first barn, just a little further. Robert didn't know how long Giselle was going to be. Sometimes she took longer showers, and other times she showered quickly. Today it seemed like she would shower more quickly since she seemed pretty dead set on just being with him. He reached the far barn and opened the door on the side.

Robert couldn't remember the last time he had been in here, but it still looked just about the same. Stalls and stalls of cows lined the right side of the barn and half of the left. The back left corner was some storage space for equipment and the trailer. It was warm in the barn from the lights and the heaters for the cows. Barn cats raced about, no doubt there would be kittens somewhere too, but he would be careful not to mention them to Giselle. Hay bales were stacked high in the very front right corner of the barn. There on the loose hay on the ground was a pen about 3 ½ feet tall. A dog igloo was inside the pen, and Robert could see hay sticking out it for insulation and warmth probably.

Walking over to the pen, he began to hear a whimpering coming from the igloo. Robert whistled as he came within five feet of the pen. A moment later he saw puppies tumbling over each other to get out of the igloo. As Robert stood in front of the pen, eleven little multicolored lab pups scrambling over each other, trying to jump up the side of the pen. Robert sighed, trying to think like Giselle would when choosing which puppy to keep. This was more difficult than he had made it out to be.

Sighing deeply, Robert closed his eyes. Well, first off, she would pity the smallest ones, but she would want one that looked friendly, she would know just which one…but he didn't. So he tried to think of what color she would like best. There were black ones, yellow ones, and a few brown ones. He opened his eyes and knelt down, looking at the yapping little puppies more closely. Then he noticed a different one. This one had extremely light yellow fur, it was small, and one eye was light blue while the other was brown like the rest of the puppies' eyes. That was the one. It was different. Giselle would definitely pick this one.

Robert opened the hatch and opened the pen just a crack so that only his arm could fit through. It would be chaos if all the puppies got out and he had to herd them back into the pen. He reached his arm awkwardly around the pen, trying to get the little oddball out. His fingers finally grasped the puppy's scruff and he gently lifted it off the ground and pulled it safely outside the pen and closed the hatch. Switching his grip on the puppy so that he didn't feel like he was strangling it, Robert held the puppy with two hands, each under his front legs and around his tiny body. The puppy seemed to be smiling at him as it stuck its tongue out, lapping up the air as if trying to lick Robert's face from an arm's distance.

"You're alright," Robert said approvingly. He unzipped his coat with one hand and gently stuck the puppy inside. Zipping the coat up again, Robert felt the puppy squirming around inside. "I wonder if this is what Giselle feels like," Robert thought aloud, making sure the puppy wouldn't fall out the bottom of his coat. Turning, he finally headed back out into the cold and quickly towards the house.

Soon Robert was back on the porch, he walked through the open front door past one of the moving men. The puppy seemed content against Robert's warm chest, no longer squirming. He rushed through the kitchen and living room, back up the stairs. As he walked through the door to their room, Robert began to carefully unzip his coat, but stopped after about one inch down.

"Robert," Giselle called his name shakily.

Looking around, Robert shut the door behind him and quickly unzipped his coat. He gently set the puppy on the bed, hoping it wouldn't jump off and hurt itself, and ripped his coat off, throwing it under the bed. Quickly moving to the bathroom door, Robert pulled it open and went in. Robert looked around and saw Giselle limply leaning against the wall by the shower, wearing his robe.

"Giselle, are you okay?" Robert asked tentatively, walking to her. Her wet hair fell on her shoulders, her lips were an odd shade of reddish-purple, and she was shivering again. One of her hands was against the wall as if to make sure she didn't fall while the other was on her stomach.

"I'm…I don't feel right," Giselle slowly shook her head.

"It's okay, you're okay Sweetheart," Robert ran his fingers through her wet hair, getting it out of her face, "I'm right here for you." He put his hand on her cheek and felt her wince.

"Your fingers are cold," Giselle whispered.

Robert looked into her eyes, searching for her, because something was missing. Putting his hands softly on her shoulders, Robert pulled her into his strong arms, holding her tightly. She buried her face in his shoulder, glad that the rest of him was a lot warmer than his hands. He didn't care that her hair was getting his shirt wet, he would be changing into clean clothes soon anyway.

"See? You're okay, I'm right here," Robert whispered soothingly, kissing her head.

Giselle sniffled and pulled back, she nodded, "Okay, I'm fine, I'll be okay."

This time when she looked at him, something had returned to her eyes. Maybe it was hope, that will to always be happy and just fine, to insist she was okay. For once, Robert realized he was glad she could be so stubborn. "Good, I'll bring you some clothes and you can do your thing," he smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

She caught his hand as he began to turn around, he looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Thank you," Giselle said softly, kissing his cheek.

"What for?" Robert asked.

"For loving me the way you do, especially when it's hard for me," Giselle whispered, her wide blue eyes showing the sincerity of her words.

"If I couldn't love you during the tough times then I would have given up a long time ago," Robert smiled at her before leaving her again to go get clothes for her.

Once safely inside their room with the door shut, Robert quickly went over to the box and put all the clothes he had taken out back into the box. He turned and looked at the bed, the puppy was already curled up between two pillows, blending in with the white sheets. Robert pulled the blankets up to cover it, making sure Giselle wouldn't notice it. He grabbed the box and went back to the bathroom, he set it on the toilet seat as Giselle brushed her hair.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," Robert said as he watched her.

"Alright," Giselle replied absentmindedly.

"M'kay then," Robert sighed, he turned and headed back into their room, leaving the bathroom door open a crack on purpose. He went into their room and uncovered the little fuzz-ball on their bed. Gently lifting the puppy up, Robert gently crept a few feet from the bathroom door. From where he stood he could hear Giselle humming, he set the puppy down and quickly left for the door to the hall, making sure he shut it tight.

Calmly, Robert walked down the hallway, making sure Giselle could hear him walking away. Robert slowly counted in his head, by the time he reached the bend in the hallway he heard a gasp. A smile curled on his lips.

"Robert!" Giselle called from the bathroom, she knew he was still there.

Walking quickly to the bathroom door, Robert poked his head in, "Yes, Darling?"

"How did _this_ get in our room?" Giselle held up the little off-white puppy.

"Not a clue," Robert shrugged, "Parents' must have a rodent problem."

Giselle motioned for him to come to her with her forefinger. He slunk into the bathroom and over to her. She motioned for him to come closer. Their faces were now only inches apart.

"I don't believe you," she whispered. Setting the puppy down at their feet, Giselle carefully stood back up to her full height.

"How do _you_ think it got here?" Robert asked quizzically.

"I think a certain husband of mine may have just sneaked it inside while I wasn't paying attention to make me happy," Giselle whispered, an eyebrow raised at him.

"I think you might be right," Robert whispered, he leaned in and captured her lips, his fingers playing in her wet hair. Giselle's arms snaked around his neck, her fingers tugging softly on his shirt.

"Oh God, get a room!" Ashley shielded her eyes from where she stood in the hallway.

"We've already got one," Robert shot back, holding Giselle so she wouldn't pull away in embarrassment.

"Puh-lease, I'm just glad I didn't send you're daughter up here instead of coming up my damn self!" Ashley said in disgust.

"Actually, could you do that? Send Morgan up here, I mean," Robert asked.

"Right, you _are_ a good parent Rob, send the seven-year-old up to see her parents making out! Great idea," Ashley said sarcastically as she walked away.

Robert chuckled, looking at Giselle again, "God, you gotta love Ash. She's so…open."

"I find her rather closed up," Giselle sighed, though still smiling softly at him.

"You're smart," Robert tapped the tip of her nose before kissing it.

Giselle looked into his eyes just smiling at him, then she started giggling. Just when her giggling started to die out she began to laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" Robert asked, finding himself laughing a bit too. Her laughter was so contagious.

"Nothing," she tried to wave to subject off, but she couldn't stop giggling hysterically.

"That's not nothing. Come on Giselle, let me in on it!" Robert pleaded.

"Nothing is funny!" Giselle laughed, "I've got a baby kicking me and a puppy licking my feet!"

Robert chortled, hanging his and shaking it, now he was laughing too.

"What?!" Giselle giggled.

He lifted his head to look at her helplessly laughing, he paused before whispering, "That _is _funny."

"It's _your_ fault! Oh jeez, why do I have such an overly stimulated child growing inside me?" Giselle laughed.

"Ummm…let me see, isn't it _obvious_? I mean, I think it's pretty plain to see that it's because he's got an obnoxious mother," Robert said.

Giselle playfully slapped his arm, "Thanks, that makes me feel better."

"Good!" Robert smiled at her.

"You're so difficult!" Giselle half yelled and half giggled.  
"I find myself fun to be around," Robert said mockingly looking at himself in the mirror beside them.

"You're terrible," Giselle sighed, finally recovering from her laughter.

"_No_," Robert smiled at her, "I just love you."

"Ohhh, feel that!" Giselle smiled, taking Robert's hand and pressing it to her belly.

"Jeez! How do you deal with that all the time, Sweetheart?" Robert asked, looking at her with a bright smile.

"It's not that bad, I like it really. It's nice to be reminded of the tiny little person growing inside me," Giselle grinned at him, her hand over his.

"Not that bad, eh? Not _that bad_? You're going to have internal bruises after Coop is through with you!" Robert laughed.

"No," Giselle said softly, looking down at her stomach and smiling, "He's wonderful. I can't wait to just hold him."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Robert sighed and kissed her cheek softly.

Giselle gasped and looked around, "Where'd the puppy go?"

"A puppy!" Morgan cried from somewhere down the hallway.

"That answers that," Robert chortled.

"Mommy! Look! A puppy!" Morgan came racing down the hallway, the little light yellow lab in her arms.

"Wow! Sweetie, I wonder where it came from," Giselle moved over to Morgan.

"I don't know, I found him in the hall!" Morgan said as she cuddled it against her chest.

Giselle smiled over her shoulder at Robert.

"Can we keep him?" Morgan asked, her eyes full of excitement.

"I can't see why not," Giselle replied, "But you better ask Daddy, just to make sure."

"Can we Daddy? _Please_?" Morgan pleaded.

"Well…I _suppose_ so. But you better figure out a name for him," Robert 'gave in'.

"Let's call him Teddy!" Morgan was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Teddy? Why Teddy?" Robert dared to ask.

"He's like a little teddy bear!" Morgan squealed.

"Well, I think it's a great idea, Morgan," Giselle said.

Robert shook his head hopelessly.

"Why don't you take him downstairs and show him to Mamaw?" Giselle said.

"Okay!' Morgan said, happily racing off to show her Mamaw her new puppy.

"That went well," Robert said, taking Giselle's hand and pulling her towards him.

"Yeah," Giselle sighed happily, "It did."

"How would you like to get some clothes on now?" Robert whispered as her kissed her temple.

"That would be nice," Giselle giggled.

"_Now_ I'll be downstairs if you need me," Robert smiled at her.

"You don't have to go, do you?" Giselle asked innocently.

"Why?" Robert looked at her suspiciously.

"I need you," Giselle looked at him completely innocently with her wide blue eyes as she let the robe slip off one of her shoulders.

"Giselle!" Robert scolded, shutting the door to the bathroom before moving back to her, "The door was still open!"

She looked at him with the same innocent look again and dropped the robe to the ground, "What?"

"Just get dressed, will you?" Robert tried to look away from her to control himself and escaped to their room.

Giselle smiled to herself as she reached for her bra. Oh she could control him all right. That, _and_ drive him crazy.

_Heh heh, Giselle the Manipulator. I like this. I like this a lot. Today I stayed home from school sick with a migraine. I finished this chapter while sitting in bed listening to my radio. It's really long, you like it? Please tell me you like it. I haven't written a really long chapter like this for you guys in a while! Of course I feel really super bad about missing Sound Of Music rehearsals. I wanted to see my friend Elizabeth. Hi Elizabeth! I love you! (Teehee, I got her hooked on this the other day too.) _


	73. Chapter 73

"_Look ma! No eyes! I NEVER HAD A MOTHER!!"-Enchanted Princess from Disaster Movie (teehee, Syd, teehee)_

"_Wow, that was intense."-my friend Jordan "Hard as tits? What!?"-my friend Michaela (didn't hear Jordan right, rofl) (They were talking about chapter 53 right after they read it on my laptop, teehee)_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 73: Spontaneous_

"What did you do with Teddy?" Robert asked Giselle as he pulled his shirt off.

"Morgan wanted him to sleep in her room, and I figured we could try that for a night," Giselle replied from where she lay spread out on the bed.

"Sounds fine to me," Robert said. He opened a drawer of the dresser and pulled out his sweatpants and pulled them on over his boxers. Turning to look at Giselle, Robert saw her with her hands on her stomach, looking at it with a concentrated look on her face. Robert walked over to the bed and climbed on beside her, "Honey?"

Giselle didn't move her eyes, nor did her expression change, but she acknowledged that he was speaking to her by replying with a, "Hmm?"

"Nothing," Robert smiled at her. He laid on his side next to her, his head propped up by his elbow. Robert watched her silently, her hair flowed on the blankets beneath her. She wore a black maternity tank top that was stretched out around her stomach anyway because her lack of shopping recently. The plaid flannel pajama pants she wore had once belonged to him, but she had since claimed them as her own. Not that they would fit him anymore because of the stretched out elastic waistband. Though the pants were a little too long for her, she never seemed to mind. Giselle had removed her makeup earlier, but Robert liked her without it anyway. Her face had always been perfect without makeup, her nose, her lips, her eyes, her skin.

Robert moved closer to her and leaned over her to kiss her nose. She looked over at him with the same look on her face. Only now he could see her eyes.

The fear that shown in them.

"Giselle, what's wrong?" Robert whispered soothingly.

Her eyes shut and she bit her bottom lip. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye and her shoulders began to shake. She brought her hand to her head, trying to control herself, but she only found herself crying harder.

"Giselle, honey, I'm sorry," Robert tried to comfort her, he put his hand on her stomach, slowly rubbing it back and forth.

"Why? Robert, why are you sorry? I haven't even said anything!" Giselle cried, her hands in their air as she asked.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry for whatever is bothering you, I don't like to see you so unhappy all the time," Robert replied calmly, "What's bothering you?"

"I—I don't know! Robert, I just don't know," Giselle shook violently with her sobs.

"Well, in that case I'm not sure if I can do anything," Robert chortled, but his attempt to make her feel better sounded sad to even his own ears.

"Stop it, Robert! Just sto--," her throat choked up with tears.

Robert sat up quickly and scooped her up into his arms, rocking with her against his chest. He combed his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "Shhh, I know it's hard. But you're okay, I'm right here. Everything is going to be okay."

"You don't know that, you can't say that," Giselle sniffled.

"Sweetheart, no, no I don't know. But I can hope. What happened to you? I just want you to be happy. Where'd that smile go?" Robert wiped a tear off her cheek and looked down into her deep blue eyes, "Where's my sunshine?"

Giselle sniffled again. She couldn't help but let a smile slip onto her face, "I just want to hold this baby."

"I know," Robert replied softly.

"This—all of this, it just scares me," Giselle blinked another tear.

"I know," Robert repeated. He kissed her head and held her close against his chest for a long while. The room was silent besides Giselle's heavy breathing and sniffling. After awhile longer, Robert whispered softly, "Giselle?"

"Yes?" she looked at him quietly.

"Remember my promise," it wasn't said as a question, it wasn't even a statement. It was a command. He wanted her to remember that he wasn't going to let _anything _happen to her or Cooper.

She began to kiss his jaw line as he held her. One of his arms was around her shoulders, holding her, while the other rested on her stomach, his fingers tracing circles. Giselle found herself feeling so strange recently. She had to pee more and more often, now that Cooper was getting bigger and pressing up against her bladder more. At times she felt like eating strange things, things that she would never even think to eat before. And sometimes she felt like crying for no reason. Or getting angry. Or being alone. Yet a second later she would find herself happy again. She was just getting more hormonally imbalanced as the days passed. She knew it, too. And she hated it.

"Can you promise _me_ something?" Robert asked.

"Of course, darling," Giselle said, still kissing him.

"Do you love me?" Robert asked.

"That's a silly promise, Robert, of course I love you. You know that," Giselle swirled his chest hair with the tips of her long slender fingers.

"Giselle," Robert said in a serious low voice, "listen to me."

"What's wrong?" Giselle looked questioningly into his eyes.

His hand stopped on her stomach and his fingers spread out over it. Robert lowered his face even closer to hers, almost eliminating the small space between them, "Promise me that you won't rely on our baby not making it."

"Robert! You think that I--."

"I wasn't finished," He quickly silenced her. His voice had scared her and he knew it, she was definitely intimidated into paying close attention now. "Promise me that you won't rely on our baby not making it. But rather do anything and _everything_ you can to make him survive. I don't know what has turned you so cynical, but I don't like it. What happened to that fairytale princess I fell in love with? The one who was so set on believing in dreams coming true and love being the one true answer to everything. Where did she go?"

"What are you saying? That you don't love me anymore? I don't understan--."

"Don't you dare even _think_ that!" Robert said much louder than he intended. Her lip began to tremble, and he just couldn't handle that. Not now. Robert closed the tiny space between them by kissing her fast and full on. The warmth of her mouth welcomed him pleasantly. He forced himself to break the lip lock and look her in the eye again, "Promise me."

"I promise," Giselle stole away at his lips again. A few moments later Robert pulled away again.

"What do you promise?" Robert wasn't going to let it go until he was sure she understood.

"I promise that our baby is going to live," Giselle kissed him again, "And that I'll stop being this way."

"You promise?"

"I _promise_, Robert," her lips pressed to his gruff cheek. Her eyes closed and she breathed in his scent, this tip of her nose on his cheek too. She didn't care that he needed to shave. She actually preferred him with a little stubble rather than a clean shave. Her lips were apart as she breathed, neither of them moving. Giselle turned her head a bit to bring her lips back to his, letting her nose drag across his cheek until it met his. Her hand instinctively found its way to his hair, even without sight. She let her head go forward so that their cheek were now against one another, "Oh Robert, he'll be so beautiful."

"I know," Robert's staggered breathing made his low voice even quieter. Slowly Robert moved her off of his lap and back onto the mattress. Her eyes remained closed, her lips slightly apart, awaiting him to bestow another tender kiss upon them. He lowered himself and allowed his lips to brush against hers before he whispered, "Any babies you make will be beautiful."  
"I don't plan on making any without you," a smile tugged slightly on her lips and he kissed her again.

"I find myself quite lucky then, making beautiful children with my beautiful wife," Robert twirled a lock of her red hair around his finger as he kissed her again.

"You find yourself funny, don't you?" Giselle gave a small laugh.

"It wasn't a joke," Robert kissed her upper lip, working her way up her nose and across her face. He kissed her closed eyelid as she giggled. "Why? Do you not believe me?"

"Oh no, Honey. It's just that Coop seems to agree," Giselle opened her eyes to look at Robert as she automatically brought her hand to her belly.

"What does Cooper think about this?" Robert kissed her neck, gently sucking on her skin.

"Robert stop!" Giselle laughed, "You'll have me wearing turtle necks all winter!"

"You got plenty of them," Robert moved lower, down slightly to her clavicle.

"Now what if our daughter comes in here to leave Teddy with us? You'll be the one awkwardly explaining to her, I hope you know," Giselle wouldn't let her senses give way, not yet at least.

Robert kissed her lips again, his hands roamed her hair. She couldn't not kiss him back, not when he was like this. Her hand splayed on his bare chest as his warm tongue explored her mouth. Giselle released a little moan as he pulled away lightly biting her bottom lip.

"You gunna keep making excuses?" Robert grunted. His lips burned another kiss on her cheek.

"This can't happen tonight," Giselle said, her fingers played with the hair on the nape of his neck, her wide blue eyes holding his, "Unless one of gets up and locks the door."

"I did that last night, your turn," Robert whispered and fiddled with the bottom fringe of her black tank top.

"Then this isn't happening," Giselle whispered stubbornly.

"That's okay," Robert sighed, but not in complete disappointment as she had expected.

"What?" Giselle lifted her head a little, her brow furrowed at him.

"Giselle, Giselle, Giselle…," Robert said slowly, as her ran his fingers through her hair tucking it behind her ear he smiled softly at her.

"Yes?" she replied quietly.

"Nothing," Robert kissed her forehead, "I just like saying your name."

"I like hearing it," Giselle smiled back at him.

"Making love to you isn't the only thing I want you know," Robert leaned on his elbow as he lay on his side.

"Oh really? I have told you that I was once informed by certain little girl that boys are only after one thing, haven't I?" Giselle giggled quietly.

"I think I can recall you bringing it up quite a long time ago," Robert playfully touched the tip of her nose, "Very possibly when you didn't know what that certain thing was."

Giselle gave a disgusted expression, "Oh don't bring that up, I was so naïve then…"

"I loved you just the same," Robert lightly kissed her forehead, "It didn't bother me one bit. It only fascinated me that you could be so pure."

At this Giselle snort, "Pure…more narrow-minded."

"No…you were perfect. The only reason you see it this way is because you know what was going through peoples' minds when they saw you. But you didn't mind at all then…," Robert sighed, "See, this is just one of those things I miss about you. Not that I could _ever_ love you any less because of it. It's just that you were so free-willed, you couldn't care less what people thought of you. You still don't, but you're more self conscious now that you know things."

"Maybe that's it Robert, but I still don't know why it fascinated you that I was 'pure'," Giselle made quotation marks with her fingers as she said the word 'pure'.

"I didn't understand how such a beautiful woman could have been such a…," Robert searched for the right word.

"Virgin," Giselle snorted.

"In a way, yes. But that made me jealous of you, Giselle. You seemed to be able to see the world through a set of eyes that I never had," Robert looked intently into her eyes.

"I probably looked completely silly, didn't I?" Giselle avoided his eyes.

"No…," Robert put his hand on her stomach, moving his hand in slow circles, "You were beautiful, and I loved you."

"When did you know?" Giselle asked in a whisper.

"When did I know what?" Robert asked.

"When did you know that you loved me?" Giselle's voice was even softer now.

"I think I loved you the moment I saw you, but I didn't know it. It was probably why I was so repelled by you, I just didn't know it. I told myself I didn't trust you. But after all that had happened to me with Morgan's mother…I couldn't even convince myself that it was actually that I didn't trust _myself_ around you. It was instinct to not want to get near someone I knew I would love. I couldn't let myself love anyone like that ever again…out of fear."

"Is that why you let yourself get near Nancy? Because you couldn't love her?" Giselle looked at him with her wide innocent eyes.

"I tried to convince myself that I did love her, but you're right, I couldn't. So yes, that's probably why I thought it was safe to get close with her," Robert sighed.

"So when did you know?" Giselle repeated her question.

Robert sighed again, this time much more deeply, looking at the blankets. He finally looked back into her eyes, "When you left."

Giselle searched his eyes for what seemed painful about this memory.

"I remember I gave you that money, and tried to send you on your way. But you looked at me as if you were about to cry, nonetheless you smiled and told me that you would leave me alone. If it made me happy."

"But it wouldn't," Giselle smiled at him, her eyes glistening.

"Oh God, Giselle, no! That could never make me happy, and the realization crashed into me with an ocean of guilt and mixed emotions," Robert took her hand and held it tightly, the memory of almost losing her making him almost scared to lose her now.

"Giselle…I tried to leave before it was too late and I had to go after you. I fought with myself to get out before I got anymore involved. But it _was _too late, and I went after you," Robert rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, "Because I loved you and wasn't about to let you just waltz right out of my life just the way you came."

Giselle could feel her tears in her eyes. Robert hadn't ever told her before. Well, she had really never asked.

"Besides, you were so innocent and beautiful that if I didn't go after you and protect you from the world the way I tried to. I knew that some other man would come along—and since in New York it isn't hard to walk across the wrong sort of man—and then you wouldn't be so pure anymore," Robert laughed.

"How did you ever deal with the way I was?" Giselle shook her head, though she knew how he did it, she was there, she remembered.

"I loved you. You turned my world around. And you were always such a joy to have around," Robert smiled at her, "Just like you are. Which is why I don't like it when my sunshine gets cloudy."

"I love you so much," Giselle pulled Robert's hand closer to her, holding it against the side of her belly.

"And I you, sweetheart, and I you," Robert pecked her on the lips.

"Ohhh," Giselle quickly brought both of her hands to her stomach, letting go of Robert's instantly. Her hands went over the spot where Cooper was jabbing her in the side.

Robert shot straight up, he leaned over Giselle and quickly pulled her shirt over her stomach. He watched her bare skin where she had had her hands. A little movement, hardly a stir. But Robert had seen it. He loved this and he knew he would never get tired of it. His hands pressed to her skin, his fingers spread out, covering most of her stomach. Robert lowered his head to her belly, his lips pressed to her warm tight skin.

Cooper kicked hard, hitting Robert's left palm. Giselle let out somewhat of a pathetic moan, but not quite a whimper. Robert's skin felt even colder than the air on her. His lips above her belly-bottom were coldest of all, but she minded that the least. Her back arched a little in discomfort, trying to move her spine so that there wasn't quite so much pressure and weight on it. This time when she made a noise it was a discontent whine.

"Honey, are you okay?" Robert lifted his head to ask her cautiously.

"I'm fine, don't worry, just a little uncomfortable," Giselle said slightly uneasily.

"Coop bothering you?" Robert guessed.

"Well," Giselle shifted her hips, "Yes and no."  
"How so?" Robert did his best to distract her from whatever it was that was bothering her. It was a far call from what he thought would be the most her could do to help her. But she didn't seem like she wanted his help. So maybe subconsciously helping her was best.

"Ha, well he's kind of jabbing me in the side," Giselle tried to prop herself up on her elbows, "And umm—Honey can you help me up?"

"Of course," Robert pulled her shirt down and took her arm in his hand, firmly pulling her up.

"Thank you," Giselle carefully swung her feet over the edge of the bed and began to pad over towards the bathroom quickly, which of course made her waddle awkwardly.

"Are you feeling sick?" Robert called softly to her.

"No, this kid is pressing my bladder, I have to pee!" Giselle disappeared through the bathroom door, closing it behind her.

Robert smiled to himself, Giselle was so…unexplainable. He loved the way she was, he loved the way she smiled, the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she loved him. But he really loved the spontaneous ways she's had. Beside the problems she seemed to be having with her pregnancy, he really loved her pregnant. And he _really_ loved the tiny person growing inside her—no matter how much he made her pee.

_Raise your hand if you can't wait for Cooper to be born! –raises own hand— Katryn you cannot raise your hand! You are the one who DECIDES when Cooper is born!_


	74. Chapter 74

_Actually, I'm not technically anything in the Sound of Music…I'm in the chorus. I don't mind, it's still loads of fun and work. Opening night is this Thursday! I'm a jump-roping child In the Do-Re-Mi scene, a drinking man in the Lonely Goatherd scene, a spectator in the wedding scene, and I have an act in the festival and then get to sing Edelweiss. I get a fair amount of stage time, so I'm okay with all of this. I just can't wait until this winter and I get to be in Seusical!! I'm auditioning for Gertrude McFuzz!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 74: Johnny_

"Oh, we should go shopping! You're growing out of your clothes anyway, it would be so much fun!" Ashley jumped at the opportunity.

"You really think I'm getting that big already?" Giselle looked at herself, inspecting her ever-growing stomach.

"You look like you've been stretching those clothes for months now!" Ashley confirmed.

Giselle sighed deeply, "I never shop for clothes though, Ashley. I design and make my own, I wouldn't know what to do in a store anymore! It's been forever since I've _bought_ anything I wear."

"No matter, it will be fun. If you wear those any longer they're just going to burst! I insist you go shopping with me!" Ashley demanded.

"Well…," Giselle began to consider it, "I suppose I have been wearing my clothes for about two months now…"

"Giselle! You're what? Almost twenty-4 weeks along now right? That's like six months! Honey, wearing clothes from two months ago when your pregnant is a _lot_ different from wearing clothes from two months ago when you're not. That's like a huge difference in size! Okay, that settles it, we _are going_ shopping," Ashley leaned forward toward Giselle where they sat on the couch in the living room.

"Okay, fine, we'll go," Giselle gave in, "But stores are going to be berserk, it's only three days until Christmas."

"Just makes the fun funner!" Ashley said, the perkiness ringing in her voice.

"Ha! Hardly! Maybe for you, but not for a heavily pregnant woman who is officially supposed to not stress herself out by doing _anything_ whatsoever," Giselle leaned back into the couch, her hand on her stomach. Giselle had heard plenty about Christmas to know that shopping was _not_ going to be her thing in her state at this time.

After about three and a half weeks in Tennessee, Giselle had decided she liked it here. She had also decided that having to randomly and out of no where have to pee like Seabiscuit wasn't fun. She knew she had grown considerably since moving here, and that her already stretched clothing was even more so stretched now, and that Ashley was right.

It had been over three weeks since they moved in with Robert's parents. They had managed it without any major breakdowns so far. Teddy was growing too, pretty quickly at that. Judy had made it final that he was no longer allowed on the furniture in the living room. Of course Teddy didn't mind lying at their feet or by the fireplace.

Three empty Christmas stockings hung from the mantle. The bigger two were Morgan's and Jack's and had been beautifully sewn by Judy, their names along the side. The smaller one in between them was Teddy's. Morgan had insisted upon making one for him and her Mamaw helped her.

"Besides, while we're out shopping for clothes we might as well pick up s'more you-know-whats," Ashley winked at Giselle. The word 'presents' wasn't spoken within earshot of children. Especially not with Jack asleep in her lap. Around Christmas children were magnets to any adult who might mention that word.

"Yes, I suppose we could do that," Giselle grinned at Ashley.

"I can't imagine why I keep buying these kids so much, I know we're just spoiling them. But that's what kids are for, right? Spoiling them and loving on them…," Ashley looked at Jack's peaceful face, the look in her eyes was so loving that it was almost sad. "Kids are just so important, they're just—so important…"

"Yeah," Giselle truly agreed with Ashley, but the way Ashley clung to her words made Giselle feel sorry for her. Ashley missed her husband, and no matter how much company Giselle was to her she could never fill that emptiness in her heart. Jack had to look like his father, because he surely didn't look anything like anyone in the family, besides the dark hair.

Ashley looked back up at Giselle, her smile had reappeared, "Johnny would be so proud of him. I just know it. I try not to be sad around Jack at all. I really try not to be sad around anyone, I guess. It's just that it isn't something I bring up a lot…"

"Because it hurts?" Giselle mused.

"In a way, yes. But not really. I know Johnny loved Jesus like I do and that he's in heaven, there's no point in grieving over him. He wouldn't want me to do that," Ashley paused, looking at the picture on the mantle. She laughed a little to herself at a memory, "If anything he's up there just watchin' and waitin' for me to get out there and make myself happy by findin' a new husband. That would be what he wants…Johnny had a real sense of humor, y'know." Ashley sighed, her fingers ran through Jack's curly hair. "People said I didn't handle the situation right. That I should have hidden myself from civilization for awhile and just cried it off, forgetting the rest of the world until I felt better…but that wasn't what I wanted. I'm too perky and happy for that I guess. People told me I wasn't being fair with myself by being so…fine, but they didn't understand. They didn't understand that I _had_ to grow up. I was pregnant with my dead husband's baby and they wanted me to just—just hide away from the world, to act like this was the end."

"I'm selfish about it all…I don't like to talk about Johnny because I'm selfish. I don't talk to our old friends from high school. I can't. They'll want to talk about Johnny and how great a friend he was and everything. They'll tell me I'm doing great and that Jack looks just like him. They'll want to share their memories of Johnny and tell me that he was a good man. But I don't _want_ to hear any of it. I don't _want_ to hear how they remembered him or what a great friend he was to them. He was _my _Johnny, I don't want to share his memory with _anyone_. I want to remember him the way I remember him, as _my_ Johnny who loved me and just--," Ashley's voice caught in her throat and her glassy eyes began to well, her lip twitching trying to fight the tears.

"My Johnny who just loved me," Ashley finished in a whisper, blinking a tear.

"I can't hardly imagine being you, Ash. You're so strong…I could _never_ be that strong if anything like that ever happened to--," Giselle couldn't even bring herself to finish the sentence and shuddered. "And especially at your age! You're very brave and that makes me look up to you. I think it is a _very_ mature thing to do. To be like you."

"Oh, but Giselle, I wish I could be like you!" Ashley replied, ignoring the tears spilling from her eyes.

"No," Giselle said softly, with some difficulty and awkward movements Giselle moved closer to Ashley on the couch and brushed the tears off of her face, "No, you don't want to be like me. I'm accident prone and supposedly independent. And look at me," Giselle laughed, "I'm blown up like a balloon and I need a hair cut and new clothes."

"That's not what I meant," Ashley whispered, sniffling.

Giselle looked down and sighed, "I know."

"It's too bad that this is such a crappy pregnancy for you! I mean, when I was pregnant with Jack it was great, I loved it. But Cooper is just no fun at all!" Ashley said, the perkiness returning to her voice.

"Actually, I think I've been doing better since we moved here. Maybe not by a whole bunch, but at least a little bit. But I do like being pregnant in a way. I mean, I've got Robert waiting on me hand and foot like no one's business!" Giselle laughed putting her hands on her stomach, "Oh, but I can't wait for him to be born so I can just hold him."

"I can't say I ever felt that way. I didn't have the chance to…Maybe if Johnny had been alive I would've felt that way. But I was scared to death of Jack being born. I didn't want to do it alone. I always imagined Johnny being there when we finally had kids. But I was young, I had no one to hold my hand, and I didn't want to see that baby. I was scared to see Jack for my entire pregnancy, but when he came out all covered in my own blood and guts I guess I just connected with that little person. I finally realized that my pregnancy wasn't just a condition that would pass, that this was my baby. I mean, I knew this, it's logic, I know. But it all slugs you like a pillowcase full of bricks when you get down to it," Ashley said quietly.

"Besides the physical and mental pain of it all for you, what were you thinking?" Giselle asked softly.

"Well, I was in love with Jack the moment I actually saw him. I think the last part of me that wanted to wallow by myself at all was replaced then and there by being a mother. I was happy he was big and healthy. I remember Mom trying to get me to let her hold her grandbaby, but I wouldn't let him go. In a way I think I was scared that something would happen to him if I ever let him go. That first night in the hospital after he was born I watched Disney movies the entire night long because I couldn't sleep. I think I cried all night," Ashley laughed, shaking her head, "I love Disney movies. They can be _so sad_, but they always leave you with that warm fuzzy feeling afterwards. Finding Nemo was the last one I watched before insisting upon holding my baby again."

"Because 'If nothing ever happened to him…then nothing would ever happen to him! Not much fun for little Poco," Giselle giggled as she quoted the movie.

"If I could go back in time to meet anyone who has already died, I would meet Walt Disney," Ashley said thoughtfully, "He was an amazing man with amazing ideas."

"I agree," Giselle nodded. She turned her head as she felt a firm hand on her shoulder from behind her. Robert's stubble scraping her cheek as he softly kissed her cheek from behind, "Hey Sweetie, where've you been?"

"Working in the barn," Robert said, and in turn with Giselle's eyes narrowing at him he added, "Don't worry, I just washed up."

"Good, you don't want to go getting me sick with whatever mad cow disease is spreading out there," Giselle smiled and pecked his lips, "You're still freezing though! I don't see how you can be working out there when it's practically a blizzard."

"That is not a blizzard, my dear, _that_ is merely a light flurry," Robert teased, "And I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot worse this winter."

"Well, I'm glad I'm the pampered one who gets to sit by the warm fireplace and not be allowed to lift a finger," Giselle laughed at him as her tried to warm his hands by rubbing them together, "Did the water not warm them when you _washed_?"

"It's _cold_ out there, Giselle," Robert said as he breathed on his hands.

"Why are you just standing there, then?" Giselle giggled, playfully tugging his plaid shirt.

Jack stirred in Ashley's lap and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Ashley sat him up in her lap and kissed his forehead, "Hey buddy, finally awake, huh?"

"Tired," Jack yawned grumpily looking at the room around him with squinty eyes.

"Uncle Rob wake you up?" Robert asked as he walked around the couch to Giselle, ruffling the little boy's dark hair on the way.

"Yesh," Jack accused Robert and pointed his finger at him.

They all laughed at Jack, who grumpily slipped from his mother's lap and disappeared behind the couch, his ragged teddy bear in tow.

"Aww, look what you did, Robert! Poor Jack," Giselle said playfully slapping Robert's leg as he wedged between Giselle and the arm of the couch.

"Oh he's fine, just tired! All kids are like that when they're tired, Giselle," Robert retorted.

"Doesn't mean you need to interrogate them!" Giselle shot back.

"That wasn't interrogating, just playing," Robert shrugged.

"Well, you better not 'play' mean with _my _son," Giselle said, her hands resting on her stomach.

"_Your_ son? I thought we had already agreed that I had just as much to do with it as you!" Robert nudged Giselle's arm with his elbow.

"Y'know, you two are _really_ amusing, but you can spare me the gory details," Ashley stood and left the living room as well.

Robert and Giselle exchanged a look before laughing. Taking her chin softly in his hand, Robert kissed her lightly on the lips. "So what were you two talking about before I rudely interrupted?"

"Ashley was telling me about Jack, when he was born,…and Johnny," Giselle whispered the last part.

"She talked about Johnny? She never brings him up," the puzzled look on Robert's face proved that he was truly bewildered by this.

"Yeah, she told me about Johnny," Giselle sighed, after looking into Robert's eyes for a solid minute she rested her head on his shoulder.

It was strange, Ashley really _never_ talked about her husband. Robert couldn't be sure why she would want to bring him up. But whatever it was might have had something to do with the receiver of her words being Giselle. Of all people, Robert would know that Giselle was easy to talk to and could make any tough situation smoother. Still, why would Ashley talk about_ him_? The only logical answer was Ashley had overcome something; broken down a mental barrier.

"Ashley talked about Johnny."

_I is tired like Jack….I didn't get home from SOM rehearsals tonight until 11:00pm! Anywho, I'm gunna sleep now!_


	75. Chapter 75

_My first real Sound of Music performance is tomorrow! Omg, I can't wait! Theatre is like, my passion. When I'm up on that stage I feel so alive. You can be anyone you want to be up there! I love it like nothing else (besides writing) in the world! It's the closest I've ever felt to flying._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 75: Tell Her No_

"I don't like this, Ashley," Robert confronted his sister in the upstairs hallway. White light poured through the window, the morning sun sparkling on the snow.

"Like what? Try bein' a little more descriptive," Ashley played dumb, though she knew _exactly_ what Robert was talking about.

Robert looked over his shoulder both ways to make sure no one was coming, then lowered his voice, "Look, _you_ talked Giselle into going shopping today, and now you are going to talk her _out_ of it."

"No, I'm _not_," Ashley shrugged, giving Robert a little sibling-like smirk.

"She is not going anywhere, Ashley, let me tell you that right now," Robert whispered angrily.

"Then tell her she can't go," Ashley acted as though she didn't see the problem.

Running his fingers through his hair in frustration, groaning, "I can't do that."  
"Why not?" Ashley was going to make him say it out loud.

"Because…," Robert mumbled the rest of the words too quietly and jumbled that they were impossible to understand.

"Excuse me, what was that? I didn't know you spoke caveman," Ashley was going to poke and prod until he admitted.

"Because," Robert sighed, his eyes flicking from side to side checking once more for anyone coming, "If _I_ tell her she'll get mad at me, and I don't want her mad at me."

"And why is that?"

"Because it was bad enough _before_ she was hormonally imbalanced," Robert mumbled.

"Ha! I knew it! You're scared of your wife getting mad at you because you're scared of _her_," Ashley pointed and laughed.

"Shut up! She might here you!" Robert whispered fiercely, clamping a hand over Ashley's mouth, glancing over his shoulder again. This set Ashley into another eruption of laughter, muffled by his hand.  
"Shit, Ashley just shut up! I'm serious. I may be whipped but I'm serious about her not going," Robert stared her hard in the eyes.

Ashley pried Robert's hand from her mouth, her laughter having had subsided to quiet giggling, "She needs new clothes, Robert. You don't understand the necessities of women. She's blowing up like a balloon and hasn't gotten new clothes since two months ago. Everything she owns is extremely stretched out and tight on her. Just let us go do our thing. Besides, she needs to get out of this house and out from under Mom's eye. She'll have fun."

"Well…," Robert sighed deeply, contemplating the situation. Ashley was right, all of Giselle's clothes were completely stretched out. He just worried so much about her. He didn't want to take any risks with this, but he was being forced to. No, he had a choice, he could make her stay. It was just too much for Giselle to handle, she couldn't go out. Not like this. Ashley would just have to tell her no.

"Well, what?" Ashley was becoming impatient.

Robert sighed deeply, "She can make her own clothes, she's not going."

"What the hell do you think she's going to make _anything_ out of here?" Ashley practically yelled.

"Just tell her no," Robert brought his to his forehead.

"No. No, no, no! If she's not going, _you _are going to be the one to tell her. You ain't gonna use me to get you out of a fight and a week without sex!" Ashley shook her head vigorously.

"Ashley!" Robert whispered furiously, partly for saying that a little too loud, and partly for saying that at all.

"I'm just saying that I'm not going to be your scapegoat when Giselle asks why she can't go," Ashley turned and left, practically stomping down the hall and glaring at him before shutting her door loudly.

Rubbing his temples with his index and middles fingers Robert groaned, his shut tight, hoping to block anything else from happening.

This was _not_ working out the way he planned.

"What's going on?"

Robert opened his eyes to see Giselle's head poked out of the door of their room. "Nothing Sweetheart, just Ashley…being Ashley," Robert sighed yet again.

"What's wrong?" Giselle's brow furrowed, she padded barefoot down the hall to him. Her slender arms wound around his waist, her wide eyes looking questioningly at him.

"Oh, nothing," Robert kissed her lightly on the lips, "Still in your pajamas, I see."

"_You_ were the one who let me sleep in," Giselle giggled.

"Ah, well, you need the rest," Robert kissed her again.

Giselle gave a little snort, "I didn't get much."

"Having trouble sleeping?" Robert brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"No, just troubles with a baby that happens to be growing inside me that happens to be kicking _all the time_," Giselle brought her hand to her stomach.

"Hmmm," Robert put his hands on her belly, the expression on his face made it seem as though he was trying very hard to determine something, "Yep, he's definitely _your _kid."

"You know you're asking for a slap in the face, right?" Giselle raised an eyebrow at him.

Ignoring her comment, Robert moved her hand and pressed his ear to her stomach. He pulled away and nodded, confirming, "Just as I thought."

"What?"

"Well," Robert sighed and looked up at her, like a doctor about to tell a mother that her son will never walk again, "I would expect random singing and skipping out him if I were you."

Giselle playfully hit Robert's shoulder and narrowed her eyes at him, "At least he won't be a jerk!" But the look in her eyes shown the true hurt.

"I was just kidding with you, honey," Robert stood to his full height and pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed her temple and whispered in her ear, "Sweetheart, I _want_ him to be like you."

"I don't see why you are so persistent with that idea," Giselle sighed, leaning back to see his face.

"Well, I might as well hope for the best, right?" Robert held Giselle's chin up with his right index finger, looking deeply into her eyes.

A smile slipped across Giselle's lips, her eyes smiling too.

Robert pulled her face to his and gently kissed her. Below, Robert felt Cooper kicking.

Giselle smiled again, causing their kiss to break off. She looked lovingly into his eyes, "Almost every time you kiss me Cooper starts kicking, you don't notice half the time, but he does. I think it's because my heart starts beating like wild."

The way she smiled as she quietly talked reminded Robert of how innocently adorable Giselle was. But at the same time it was so romantic, her hand pulling his back to her stomach and holding it there. He hardly paid any attention to her stomach, but rather watched her tuck her hair behind her ear and look down at her own belly still smiling brightly.

It was right then that Robert knew he couldn't tell her no. He couldn't tell her she couldn't go. She was so happy. So, so, so happy. He wouldn't stand for that smile to disappear again. No matter what happened, Robert wanted her to be happy. He promised her Cooper would live. And he intended on keeping that promise, even if it was beyond his power. If Coop came early, then so be it. He would live. And Giselle would be happy. So Robert would be happy.

Giselle started laughing, looking back up at Robert, "Oh it's just so amazing! I just can't get over the fact that there really is a little person growing inside me." Giselle sighed happily, just looking into Robert's eyes for a few moments. "He'll be perfect."

"Of course he will, he's _your_ baby. He has to be," Robert took her face in his hands again and kissed her.

And she didn't object.

_It's a short chapter that I wrote over a span of 3 days when—if I tried—could have been finished in 2 hours. Well, opening night went great, except for the fact that I couldn't find my mustache for the Lonely Goatherd scene and was really pissed off about that and felt like I was gonna cry even though it was just a stupid mustache in one stupid scene. But don't point fingers, I have an excuse for being extremely irritable and pissy after that. It just isn't the right time of the month for mustaches to go missing!_


	76. Chapter 76

_On Sunday we had a matinee performance of SOM and my sister, grandparents, Uncle Brad (Aunt Laurie's husband), and Uncle Carey came to watch. My Aunt Laurie and my two cousins (her daughters) Brynn and Taylor are in the show too, and since it was Brynn's 18__th__ birthday we all went out to eat together at a nice restaurant to celebrate her birthday and us being in the show. My sister (who is also 18), Taylor (who is 10 months older than me—14), Brynn, and immature Uncle Brad sat at one end of the large table (actually two tables pushed together to accommodate us all). Grandma, Granddad, Aunt Laurie, Uncle Carey, and I sat at the other end. I sat between Uncle Carey and Grandma. I love my Grandma because I feel so close to her, I always have. And Uncle Carey is so much fun to talk to. We can talk forever about recent movies we've seen in theatres, books we recently read, politics, etc. My cousin Lindy who is 26 just went back home to Wisconsin after a weekend of site seeing with her fiancé, Josh, earlier that day. I was talking with Uncle Carey about them coming to the performance on Saturday. Then Uncle Carey leaned towards me and said, "Isn't it amazing how they found each other?" At first I was stunned that someone else out there actually believed in true love the way I do, let alone someone I'm related to. But it only took me a second to smile and softly say, "Yeah." The whole night I wanted to talk to Uncle Carey about our views on true love, but I never found a chance to bring it up again. At least not with all the talk of Paul Newman's death going around our end of the table. So I guess that conversation will have to wait until I see him again. Thanksgiving? Hopefully before then…_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 76: What She Wants_

"You know, now that you've made me completely self conscious, I notice how terrible I look. I need a haircut and new clothes, heck just give me a make over and call me Brandnew," Giselle inspected herself in the small mirror in the sun blinder on the passengers side of the van.

"Oh! That would be fun! Like total girls day out! Can we?" Ashley was practically buzzing with excitement, but managed to keep her eyes on the road as she drove, only glancing at Giselle twice.

"We might as well," Giselle snorted, "I swear this kid isn't going to wait for me to hit the nine month mark and after that I'll be home all the time anyway and I have a feeling Coop isn't really going to care about my appearance."

"Fun fun! I can't wait! We'll pretty you up with a new hairstyle new and new clothes for Robert. He ain't gonna let you out of the house in your 'condition' anyway," Ashley made quotation marks with one hand when she said 'condition'.

"No kidding, he's like my pregnancy Nazi," Giselle laughed.

"Is he really that bad?" Ashley glanced at Giselle again.

"Yes! Haven't you been around for the past month? I'm like a penguin warming an egg! Like, I can't move or my egg will roll away and crack open," Giselle complained.

"Nice metaphor," Ashley complimented.

"Thank you," Giselle said, "But seriously, isn't acting normal _healthy_ when you're pregnant?"

"I've heard that before, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure _normally_ it _is_ healthy to act the same. But if you ask me, you're totally wavering that line," Ashley laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Giselle giggled.

"Let me rephrase that one: there is no way that with you accident proneness and a kid that has _yours_ and _Robert's _genes is going to be too much of a joy ride for the his first nine months of existence," Ashley laughed again.

"Robert seems to enjoy it," Giselle grumbled.

"You can't blame him. At least not after…," Ashley trailed off quietly.

"I know, I know all about it. Besides, I _like _Robert being this way. It's more that I'm jealous that I have to suffer the whole way through while he gets to play daddy," Giselle rested her hands on her stomach.

"I would say I know what you mean, but I don't. I mean, I understand, but even if Johnny had been alive…," Ashley trailed off again, then looked at Giselle briefly, "I don't think he was ready for a baby. We were young and—oh jeez, I make it sound like I'm old—well, I know I had wanted kids. But not Johnny. He didn't like to talk about it at all. But I tried to convince him that the moment he saw the baby he would change his mind."

Ashley paused for a few moments before smiling at Giselle, "And I know he has. He's up there somewhere lookin' down at Jack and wishin' he was here to be his daddy."

"He never knew you were pregnant, did he?" the way Giselle said it didn't really make it sound as though it was a question at all.

"No," Ashley started unblinking out at the road to keep her tears back, "He didn't."

Silence burned between them. Giselle didn't know what to say.

"I think you need more layers," Ashley suddenly turned to Giselle again.

"What?"

"Your hair, silly! You need more layers, it would look really good on you," Ashley smiled, the excitement back in her eyes.

"You think?" Giselle looked at herself in the small mirror again.

"Yeah, and you definitely could use a few inches off of it, too," Ashley pointed out.

"You make it seem as though I shouldn't be seen in public like this," Giselle half laughed.

"No way, you're gorgeous all the time! I'm just thinkin' of things that would complement your features. You probably looked stunning in New York with all those new clothes you were making and doing yourself up everyday," Ashley said almost dreamily.

"That was mostly before I got pregnant, really. I mean, I still wore the clothes and did my hair and make up after, it was just different. I was stressed out and getting bigger everyday. Robert and I worked like crazy trying to stay there. I feel so bad for letting it get that way with Morgan. She hardly ever saw Robert, and a lot of her time was spent with Bethany, her baby sitter. I never wanted it to get that way. But with the medical bills and just…everything. It just seems like no matter what we do there is always something we're struggling with. Before the wedding we had medical problems of all sorts with me, and after we had the financial stuff to deal with," Giselle sighed.

"You want to go back, don't you?" Ashley asked sadly, already knowing the answer.

"I love being here with you and just in the country and everything about here, but we can't stay here. I do love the city, the energy, my job there. And I think that's where we want to be. Robert's job was going so well, and mine was just picking up again, but the eviction hit us so suddenly that we automatically thought to come here. You know, to get back on our feet and wait for Cooper to come before jumping back into our high-speed lives. Besides, we can't lean on your parents forever," Giselle looked at Ashley, searching her face for some evidence that she understood.

But Ashley didn't say anything. Her eyes just focused on the road.

Giselle sighed and leaned back into her chair. It was true, they had to go back to New York. Not only did they have things going for themselves there, but it was where they _wanted _to be. Giselle might have been a target for tragedy, but she thrived on it. Life was slow in the country, she needed a dose of crisis to keep her going. The stress, the pain, the difficulty…it was all just part of it. Maybe it was because the fights, the tragedies, the pain, and the stress that made Giselle and Robert such a good team. Maybe it made their love stronger.

"You're so lucky that your natural hair color is so gorgeous," Ashley swooned, "Mine is just this dark brown color with a hint of auburn in it that just doesn't go."

"I like you hair, it looks good on you," Giselle replied.

"Who do you think Cooper will take after more?" Ashley asked, smiling over at Giselle again.

"Definitely me. At least in personality. Now if Robert gets his way he'll have little male clone of me walking around," Giselle rolled her eyes.

"What do _you_ want?" Ashley inquired.

"Honestly, I don't care, so long as he's healthy. I'll love him to death no matter what he looks like or who he acts like. If anything, I want him to be himself," Giselle smiled softly to herself.

"You wanna know somethin'?" Ashley asked quietly.

"What?" Giselle's brow furrowed with curiosity.

"I have _never_ seen Robert this happy," Ashley said, looking away from the road to Giselle.

"I'm sure he was once, when he was in love before…," Giselle replied so quietly it almost came out as a whisper.

"No. That was different…he didn't even know what love was. But with you…he's the happiest he's ever been," Ashley said. She sighed before looking at Giselle again, "It's not only somethin' I can just tell because he's my brother. We talk. Not the same way you and I do, but he talks to me. The way he looks at you and talks about that baby…He's in love, and he's happy. You don't give yourself enough credit."

Giselle bit her lip and shook her head, "I love him. And I know he loves me." She gave a little laugh, "He would really have to love me to want to stay by me through hospitals and just _everything_. He never had this much trouble when it was just him and Morgan, his divorce attorney job to support them, and Nancy. Maybe I was just the trouble he was looking for. But we need each other now…and even if we may have some struggles along the way, we're happy. And things seem to be looking up."

"Of course he needs you! He may have _seemed_ to be better off before you came along, but he was downright miserable," Ashley confirmed with a nod, "That is, except for with Morgan. He loves being a dad."

"I know, I noticed that when I met him. He was always so good with Morgan. And he's simply ecstatic about Cooper. Well, I can't wait either, but I really want to keep him in for as much of these nine months as I can," Giselle sighed.

"Yep, they've got to cook for nine months in or out," Ashley laughed.

"I suppose that's true," Giselle suppressed a laugh, smiling down at her stomach.

"Right, so we'll get your hair cut first since I happen to be pulling in to the salon parking lot now," Ashley said as she turned.

"I just can't wait to see Robert's face when we get back," Giselle giggled.

"Oh God, Rob won't regret letting you come once he sees_ you_!"

* * *

"I want Mommy to help me, you're no good at math," Morgan whined.

"Well, if you were bad at English it would be easier for me to help you! Unfortunately, you take after my good English skills_ and_ terrible math skills," Robert sighed.

"I'm tired," Morgan rested her head on Robert's shoulder, her eyes half closed, "I don't feel good."

"Come on, you're not getting out of doing your schoolwork," Robert gave her a little nudge.

"Really, Daddy," Morgan said quietly, her eyes closing for a few moments before opening again.

Robert looked at Morgan and noticed she didn't have much color in her face. He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, "Honey, you're burning up!"

"I'm sleepy," Morgan complained.

Almost glad to have a reason to stop trying unsuccessfully to explain Morgan's math to her, Robert shut the book open on his bed. Morgan was still in her pajamas as she sat on her parents' bed trying to understand the way Robert was explaining her math. But he just didn't explain it the way Giselle did. If Giselle hadn't done anything for him to be grateful for he would be able to thank her for being able to comprehend and explain math to Morgan.

Robert slipped off the bed and gently pulled Morgan into his arms. The little girl clung tightly to him as he carried her out of the room and down the hall to her room. Carefully setting her on her own bed, Robert kissed her forehead, "I'm going to go get some medicine and a thermometer to take your temperature."  
"I want Mommy," Morgan mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, Mommy is out with Aunt Ashley," Robert replied softly, stroking her cheek with his fingers.

"When will she be back?" Morgan's sad eyes looked pleadingly up at Robert.

"I don't know, she left half an hour ago," Robert kissed her cheek again, "I'll be right back."

He left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Robert headed straight for the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and began to loudly rummage around for a thermometer.

"Robby, what are you doin' in there that's makin' such a racket?" Judy called from the living room.

"Don't you people keep a thermometer anymore?" Robert asked, sticking his head out of the doorway.

"Just lemme get it for you, son," Judy sighed, coming toward him.

"Fine, I can't find anything whatsoever in there anyway," Robert backed away.

Judy came over and pulled out a basket from the cupboard. She stepped out of the bathroom and set it on the kitchen table. Digging her hand into the contents, she pulled a thermometer out after only a few moments. She flipped it in her hand and held it out to Robert, "What do ya need it for?"

"Morgan's burning up…," Robert said quietly, trailing off, "Do you have anything I can give her?"

"Poor doll, I think I keep something in here you can give her," Judy looked through the basket again, "Aha! Here, giver her this."

Robert looked at the grape-flavored, liquid children's medicine his mother had handed him and sighed again, "Thanks Mom."

"Hold it Robby," Judy stopped him as he began to walk away, "I know that face, what's wrong?"

"I just…wish there was something more I could to do to help her," Robert shrugged helplessly.

"Honey, there would be something wrong with you as a parent if you didn't think that way!" Judy shook her head, smiling softly at him.

"It's not that!" Robert objected, furiously trying to think of a way he could explain this, "She wants Giselle. I'm not Giselle. Giselle is out with Ash. I can't give her Giselle. So Morgan is unhappy. There's nothing _I _can do!"

"You're still used to being a single parent, Rob. That's _okay_! You just need to remember that no matter what, Morgan will never love you any less. It's just that Giselle is Morgan's _mother_, she's got that special soft touch that you just don't have," Judy smiled at Robert as she explained. "You tell me, who did you want to tuck you in at night when you were little, me? Or your pa? Who did _you_ want to take care of you when you were sick?"

"I _know_, I _know_," Robert ran his hand through his hair, "It's just that _give _her Giselle. I don't want to ruin Giselle's day. I can't just call her back here right now. I can't just hand her over to Morgan. It's just not in my power to _give_ her what she wants."


	77. Chapter 77

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me…I've been writing this same exact disclaimer for 77 chapters now, and I realize that over these 77 chapters there have been other characters introduced that are—as a matter of fact—straight from _my _cranium! But since I don't feel like changing my disclaimer to say that at this point a lot of the characters are mine…I'll keep posting the same one :D_

_Chapter 77: What It's All About_

Giselle carefully got out of the passenger side of the van and walked towards up the driveway. The men had shoveled the snow off of the driveway, making a huge pile on either side. She hugged her coat tighter around herself, her breath making puffs in the crisp, cold air. Ashley had caught up to her as she stepped up the three steps to the porch and pulled open the screen door and then the front door.

"We're back!" Ashley called loudly from behind her.

"Did you have to do that? I was hoping to slink off without a scene," Giselle whispered.

"Yeah, at the pace of a tortoise," Ashley snorted.

"Enough with the slow jokes already!" Giselle through her head back in defeat.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Ashley said, "I'm not done laughing at them."

Looking at Ashley again, Giselle pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"What? Don't you find humor in _anything_?" Ashley laughed.

"Yes, I do, just not at my own expense," Giselle replied stiffly.

"Fine then be that--."

"Oh my goodness! What have you done with you hair?" Judy exclaimed as she came into the kitchen.

Feeling her cheeks redden, Giselle replied quietly, "Do you not like it?

"No, Honey, I _love_ it! It looks so good on you!" Judy shook her head vigorously.

It was about three inches shorter than it's original length at the longest layer. The shortest layer was a little longer then shoulder length in the back slanted longer to the front. It wasn't choppy layers, but it definitely added volume that her really long one-length previous hairstyle had not given it. It had other layers between the longest and shortest, hitting midway down her back at it's longest. Yankees would call it sexy. Southern folks would call it striking. Either way, it looked beautiful on Giselle.

"Thank you," Giselle smiled.

"See, I told you it wasn't just me that thought it was pretty!" Ashley nudged Giselle's arm with her elbow.

Ignoring the comment, Giselle adjusted the shopping bags in her hands, the plastic cutting off the circulation in her fingers, "Where's Robert?"

"Upstairs, either in your room or Morgan's. She came down with a fever earlier and he's been switching between the two rooms since," Judy sighed.

"What? Morgan is sick? How bad is it?" Giselle asked urgently, wide eyes focused intently on Judy.

"Last time he took her temperature it was a 101.7, so it's not too terrible. It was a 103. 5, but it came down since he gave her some medicine," Judy explained.

"Poor thing, she's never been sick at all as long as I've been here," Giselle said, heading towards the stairs.

Ashley watched Giselle disappear up the stairs before looking at her mom, "Thanks for not letting Rob call."

"Actually, I didn't have to tell him not to," Judy's brow furrowed, "I expected him to want to get a hold of right away, knowing the way he is."

"Well…now that you say it, I think I know why he didn't," Ashley smiled softly to herself.

"Robert?" Giselle called softly as she walked down the hall, "Honey, I'm back."

Robert appeared out of their room, and came towards her quickly. Before even saying anything, he took her head in his hands and kissed her. Her hands released the bags as she kissed him back and slipped her hands into his hair, playing with the curls on the nape of his neck.

When they broke off breathlessly, Robert smiled at Giselle, "Sexy hair."

Giselle blushed, pulling away from him a bit.

"No really, I love it! Looks perfect, sweetheart," Robert kissed her forehead.

"Is Morgan okay?" Giselle switched the subject.

"Well, she was asleep last time I saw her, but she would be thrilled to see you. She's been begging for you for the past three hours," Robert replied softly.

"Oh, Robert, I'm so sorry for not being here," Giselle leaned into Robert's arms, kissing his cheek as her head went to lean on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," Robert rubbed her back slowly, "I'll take your stuff to our room, you just go see her."

"I love you," Giselle pulled back out of his arms, "Thank you."

"I love you, too," Robert pecked her softly on the lips before bending over to grab her bags.

Giselle turned around only taking a few steps to Morgan's door. She slowly opened it, realizing as she looked in that the light was on. Stepping into the room, Giselle gently pushed the door shut behind herself. Giselle looked over at Morgan's bed. The little girl was curled up in a tight ball, her rosy cheeks poking out from under the bedspread.

Quietly walking over to the bed, Giselle carefully sat on the edge and reached her hand out to stroke Morgan's cheek. The heat radiating from beneath the little girl's skin hardly surprised Giselle. She bit her bottom lip before whispering, "Morgan, Sweetie, it's Mommy."

Morgan made a whimpering noise. Her eyes squeezed tight before opening and looking at Giselle. Instantly the little girl's eyes seemed to light up as she quietly exclaimed "Mommy!"

"How're are you feeling, Sweetie?" Giselle asked softly and pressed the back of her hand to Morgan's forehead.

"Not good," Morgan frowned again.

"Do you need anything?" Giselle offered.

Morgan shook her head, but then seemed to change her mind, "Will you tell me a story?"

"Sure," Giselle began to unbutton her coat and slipped it off her shoulders. She wanted to take her tall, sleek, black boots that went over her skinny jeans off, but she couldn't reach that far down anymore and usual had Robert bother with whatever shoes she wore. Figuring that is would be better to wipe them on the carpet than accidently get something on Morgan's blankets, Giselle did so before uneasily swinging her feet onto the bed. She rested against a pillow propped up against the headboard of the bed. Morgan snuggled up close to her, resting her head on the side of Giselle's stomach.

"Which one do want to here?" Giselle asked.

"Tell me about Andalasia," Morgan yawned.

Giselle thought about that for a moment. What did she even have to say about Andalasia anymore? There was Pip and all of her animal friends, but she had already told Morgan all about that. Maybe she should try to remember something else. Something about her childhood, whatever she could remember of at least. Or maybe her encounters with others in Andalasia that the people here seemed to believe were only fairytale characters. No, none of it seemed quite right. Why didn't anything seem right about her old life anymore.

For some reason Giselle found her deep concentration making her heart pound faster. She bit her lip, trying to think of something—anything—about Andalasia to tell Morgan.

Morgan gasped, lifting her head from her mother's large stomach, "Mommy, Cooper's kicking." The little girl smiled and put her small hands on Giselle's stomach.

Giselle smiled at Morgan and combed her fingers through her brown hair. "Why don't you try talking to him? I bet he'll hear you," Giselle whispered. Morgan looked back at her with uncertainty. "Go ahead! You're his big sister," Giselle said softly, smiling encouragingly.

"I don't know what to tell him," Morgan giggled quietly before coughing into her arm.

"Daddy said you just had a fever! He didn't say anything about a cough," Giselle's brow furrowed.

"I've had a cough for a few days," Morgan managed to say through her coughing.

"You okay?" Giselle pat her back with one hand, her other on her stomach.

Morgan nodded, swallowing back tears that had appeared in her eyes from coughing. She frowned and looked at Giselle, "Mommy, it's really hot, I don't feel good. My head hurts."

"Oh, come here Sweetie," Giselle pulled Morgan into her arms, hugging her tightly. Giselle felt as though she wanted to cry, she hated seeing Morgan sad or sick. And it didn't help that she was hormonally imbalanced and cried for little things sometimes anyway. But she stayed strong for Morgan, finally releasing the little girl's body with a tiny sniffle.

"In Andalasia there are flowers everywhere. I remember one time, Pip and I were visiting Snow White at her cottage in the woods. The dwarves were out working, so I was very sad that I didn't get to see them. Especially Doc, he is most pleasant to talk with."

* * *

Robert softly blew Giselle's hair across her face in a playful manor. She soberly tucked it back behind her ear and moved her hands back to fiddle with the lace edge of her new white camisole. Reaching out his hand, Robert took Giselle's hand with his index finger and pulled her face forward to kiss her. He slipped one hand behind her back and the other into her hair. The feel of her cool, slender fingers on his bare chest and neck sent tingles up his spine. As they slowly broke off, Giselle opened her eyes, looking back into his.

"You did great with Morgan," Robert smiled at her and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the bony back of it.

"I just want her to be happy," Giselle smiled weakly back at him.

"You have no idea how happy she was for you to just _be _here," Robert kissed Giselle's cheek lightly.

"Well," Giselle sighed, smiling softly, "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, I hope you haven't peeked at your presents."

"Peeking? Whatever makes you think I would do such a thing?" Robert said sarcastically. He laughed and pulled her into his lap burying his face in her hair.

"Robert! You didn't!" Giselle laughed as she sat sideways atop his lap on the bed.

"Never," Robert whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

Giselle giggled and tilted her to the side to kiss him. His strong hands held her face, keeping her from pulling away even if she would have wanted to. She raked her fingers through his hair, breathlessly pulling his face from hers. Giselle laughed at the disappointed look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but you kinda look _really_ sexy right now," Robert grinned at her, lowering one of his hands to her neck.

"It's hard to feel sexy with a baby kicking your gut," Giselle kissed him again, adding between kisses, "every…time…you kiss me."

Robert held onto her neck as he kissed her. She squealed as he flipped over in one swift movement to put her below. Giselle pulled away wide-eyed, "Robert! Would you please be care--."

"Shhh," Robert pressed a finger to her lips and slowly replaced it with his lips again.

She obliged without an argument, kissing him until it was _him_ who pulled away. His hand rested on her cheek, his thumb slowly grazing across her face. It seemed as though the slower his breathing became, the faster her heart beat, threatening to burst out of her chest.

While his eyes and his hand on her face distracted her, Robert silently moved his other hand to rest on the side of her stomach. Her eyes fluttered closed as Robert's hand slid up her body.

"Robert," Giselle whispered so softly that Robert almost didn't hear her through the intense silence, "I love you. I've always loved you. I always will love you."

"I know. I love you, too," Robert ran his fingers through her hair. He gathered her into his arms, his arms wrapped around her chest and upper back and his hands holding her head up from beneath.

Giselle relaxed her head letting it turn to the side in Robert's hand. Her eyes found the alarm clock on the bedside table. The bright red numbers reformed from 11:59 to make 12:00. She looked back up at Robert's face, "It's Christmas Eve."

Smiling at her, Robert kissed her forehead, "You just wait 'til Christmas, Darling, and then you'll really know what all of this is about."

"All of this…," Giselle's eyes fell, "I don't think I'll ever know what it's _all_ about."

Robert's smile became warmer as her pulled her to him in an embrace, "No one will."

_Hello? Knock knock! You there? Where'd my reviewers go? _


	78. Chapter 78

_Oh! I love the song that's on the radio right now! Get Up by Ciara! _

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 78: Possibilities_

"How are you feeling, baby?" Giselle pressed the back of her hand to Morgan's forehead while pressing the button on thermometer and waiting for it to beep.

"Mmmm," Morgan moaned pitifully.

"Open your mouth, Sweetie," Giselle said softly. When Morgan willingly opened her mouth she stuck the thermometer in beneath the little girl's tongue. She turned to the bedside table and picked up the purple medicine. Pressing the cap down, she unscrewed the child safety lid. Giselle picked up the little clear cup and filled it to the two tablespoon mark. The thermometer began to beep again and she pulled it out of Morgan's mouth.

"Hmmm, one-hundred-two point three. It's going up again," Giselle frowned, "Take this, Sweetie."

Morgan feebly lifted her head so she wouldn't spill the medicine as she drank it, wincing as she swallowed. She handed Giselle the cup and rested her head on her pillow again.

Sighing as she set the bottle and medicine cup on the bedside table again, Giselle turned to face Morgan again. Giselle leaned over from where she sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through Morgan's hair. She smiled softly at the little girl, "I hope you will feel better by tomorrow. I wouldn't want you to be sick on Christmas."

Morgan didn't respond, her eyelids fighting to stay open. Giselle bit her bottom lip, still running her fingers through Morgan's hair. She leaned over and kissed Morgan's forehead, "Go ahead and sleep, I'll be back later."

With one last look at Morgan's frail little body, Giselle got up and left the room. Once safely in the hallway with the door closed behind her, Giselle leaned against the wall. Her lip began to tremble as she wrung her hands. Closing her eyes tightly, Giselle was able to shut most of her own feelings out and much it hurt to see her daughter like this. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, convincing herself that she was under control.

Giselle pushed herself off of the wall and she walked down the hall to the stairs. Halfway down the stairs Robert stopped her, pulling her towards him by the hand.

"How's Morgan?" he asked softly.

"Her fever went up again," Giselle sighed, "I gave her the medicine again, but she really isn't feeling well. She wouldn't even talk."

"Honey, you are handling this so well," Robert kissed her forehead lightly, "I'm sure Morgan appreciates it more than you know."

"It's just so hard, "her voice faded to a whisper.

"I know, Sweetheart, I know," Robert pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. Even with her extremely swollen stomach, Giselle still seemed so small in his embrace. He had almost hoped when he found out that she was pregnant that she would gain back the weight she had lost from the accident, but the only difference showed out in front. She would probably be right back where she was before the pregnancy the moment Cooper would be born, having lost all her water weight.

"What are you thinking about?" Giselle mused, looking into his eyes.

"You," Robert smiled warmly back at her.

Giselle held his gaze for a silent moments before reaching for his hand, "So have you got all of the presents wrapped and ready for tomorrow morning?"

"Yep, they're hidden real well. Not even _you_ would be able to find them," Robert pecked her lightly on the lips and led her back up the stairs by the hand.

"Am I not _allowed _to know where they are?" Giselle giggled.

"Oh, I don't mind if you know where they _are_, because there is no way you would ever be able to _get_ to them," Robert chortled.

"I'm insulted," Giselle fake pouted at him.

"Well, if you really wanted to get to them I could get a ladder, but there's still no way I would let you climb it with your accident proneness," Robert shook his head.

"Fine then," Giselle pursed her lips.

Robert stopped in the middle of the hall, catching Giselle by her elbow. He looked over his shoulder behind them and back in front of them, "Have you seen Mom?"

"No, I really haven't…why?" Giselle wondered aloud.

"For the past few days she's been giving me this look. It's this look that says 'sit down son we need to talk' and 'run away while you can' at the same time, and it's freaking me out. So I'm avoiding her at all cost," Robert whispered quietly.

"Why? What can she have to say to you around Christmas that you're so scared about?" Giselle asked.

"You know how I told you before you came here that my mom would bite my head off for letting things get the way they did?" Robert replied.

Giselle hesitantly nodded, partially recalling Robert saying something of that sort.

"Well, I thought that she would want to yell at me about it right when we got here, but she didn't. I waited a week, and still nothing happened. We've been here for three weeks now and she hasn't said anything. But she's saving it up, I just know it. Maybe I'm paranoid about it, but I swear, the longer she waits the worse it's going to be," Robert's urgent hushed tone drew Giselle closer so she could catch everything he was saying.

"And you think she is going to get you soon?" Giselle cocked her head to the side.

"Possibly. She might just be doing this to scare the pants off of me," Robert said and continued down the hall.

Giselle laughed and turned to follow him, "Well, it's working."

* * *

"What's that smell?" Giselle sniffed as she walked into the kitchen, "Whatever that is smells delicious."

"That, my dear, would be the smell of dinner on Christmas Eve at the Phillip household," Judy smiled, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hmmm, I can't wait," Giselle smiled brightly back.

Giselle walked around the island, when something on the small television caught her eye. She stopped in her tracks to watch the news report that was on, "What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, I just had it on the national news, you can change it if you want," Judy shrugged.

"No, no it's fine," Giselle replied softly as she stepped towards the television.

"_To the left you can see the man jumping onto a bus. It is known that the same man was spotted in NYC about eight months ago with similar behavior. No one knows exactly what he doing here, but he appears to be searching for someone he only describes as "a beautiful girl". A strange outbreak of behavior in New York broke out about the same time he was last spotted. Up in the right hand corner you should see a strange "dragon" that got out of hand at a costume ball. A couple was found on the roof of the building. They appeared to be okay, but the woman had repeated something about a prince, a hag, and an apple. Now in the left corner you will see the same woman talking about a deranged chipmunk that escaped from a fire. And again we see the woman in Central Park, leading some sort of possible protest that died out instantly. No one is sure about what went on in March, but it seemed to dissipate soon afterwards. Only the witnesses are left with any memory of the incidents. A lot of people would take this recent siting of this strange man as a sign of another one of these outbreaks, but no one has seen any other strange events yet. Should anyone see anything strange they should call or go online to report the incident. Now over to Paul Dubman with sports entertainment."_

"Giselle, was that you?" Judy's voice pulled Giselle out of her state of shock.

"Yes…it was," Giselle's brow furrowed, deep in thought.

"News broadcasts take the simplest things to the max to make a good story," Judy rolled her eyes.

"Right…," Giselle nodded, trying to convince herself that her mother-in-law was correct. But the sight of Edward in New York again had created new thoughts that were racking her brain.

"You okay, dear?" Judy gently laid her hand on Giselle's shoulder.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," Giselle smiled weakly over her shoulder at Judy.

"Alright, just makin' sure," Judy replied and turned back to the stove, "You haven't by any chance seen Robert anywhere, have you?"

"No," Giselle responded almost too quickly, but made a quick recovery, "I mean, he checked on Morgan about forty-five minutes ago, but I haven't seen him since."

"Just checkin', I haven't seen him anywhere for awhile," Judy shrugged.

_'Why was Edward in New York again?'_ was the only Giselle could think. A question that repeated over and over in head. And every time her answer was showed the worse and more worse of possibilities.

_I have finally decided to get this plot back on track __:D. Have fun trying to figure out where I'm going with this! _


	79. Chapter 79

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 79: Under Control_

"Hey ya'll, dinner's ready!" Ashley's voice called from somewhere down the stairs.

"Giselle, are you almost ready?" Robert asked through the open door between their room and the bathroom.

"Yeah, just one second," Giselle replied. She tucked her hair behind her ear and put her other earring in before walking back into the bedroom.

"You're gorgeous," Robert smiled at her.

"So dinner on Christmas Eve is always a big deal?" Giselle wondered aloud.

"In a lot of families it is. It's just a tradition that's been passed down for a really long time, I guess," Robert shrugged, "Big dinner, nice clothes. It's just an excuse for women to show off their cooking with a huge meal. Like Thanksgiving."

"I see," Giselle nodded with a giggle.

"Okay, let's go. You really don't want to make Mom wait too long. She gets jumpy. And then she'll her big long dramatic speech that always starts with 'none of you appreciate my cooking!'," Robert mimicked his mother in a high pitched voice.

Giselle laughed, "Robert! You shouldn't talk about your mother like that!"

"She never nags on _you_!" Robert pointed out.

"Maybe you should be more _likeable_!" Giselle shot back.

"Likeable? You want to talk about _likeable_? I'll tell you what, I had eleven girlfriends in high school. _Eleven_!" the volume of Robert's voice had turned up a level.

"Oh, now weren't you just Mr. Cool," Giselle rolled her eyes.

"Yep, dumped 'em all! None of them were good enough for me," Robert said in a sleazy voice.

"Really?" Giselle raised her eyebrows in amusement, "And why is that?"

"None of them were you," Robert looked at her with a crooked smile.

"Ah, I see. And I _am_ good enough for you?" Giselle stuck out her chin at him.

"No," Robert replied, resulting in Giselle's eyes narrowing on him, "You're _too_ good for me."

"So now you're saying that _you're_ not good enough for _me_?" Giselle raised her eyebrows again.

Robert hesitated a moment before nodding, "Yes, that is what I'm saying."

"That you don't deserve me?" Giselle continued.

"Yes."

"That I'd probably be better off without you?"

"Yep."

"That you wouldn't have blamed me if I turned you down?"

"You surely do seem to get my point."

"That if--."

"Alright already! Give me a break!" Robert laughed, lightly shoving her shoulder as they walked down the stairs.

"I was just saying," Giselle shrugged with a satisfied smile.

"Right, sure you were," Robert glared at her.

"No really, Honey! I love you too much to really want to hurt your feelings," Giselle reached for his hand.

"Well there was that one time that you wouldn't let me speak and then slapped me," Robert reasoned.

"Alright, alright! You've proved your point," Giselle drew herself closer to Robert, stopping in the middle of the staircase, "But we both know that at the end of the day, fighting with each other is better than behaving ourselves with anyone else."

"Exactly," Robert smiled and pulled her towards himself to kiss her, but something about the way she was looking at him made Robert stop. When he looked back into her wide blue eyes he could instantly tell that something was wrong, "Giselle?"

"Yes Robert?" even now that they were no longer joking around he could hear something distant about her voice.

"What's bothering you?" Robert asked her softly, her reached out to hold her chin up with his hand.

Giselle took a deep breath and looked meaningfully into Robert's eyes, "I saw Edward."

"What?" Robert's brow furrowed with confusion and surprise.

"Would you two get down here! Mom's getting jumpy and you _know_ what that means, Robert!" Ashley stood at the bottom of the stairs tapping her foot impatiently.

"Right, dinner," Giselle turned to continue down the stairs, her bright smile returning.

Robert sighed and followed her, knowing that they would definitely have something to talk about later. As they approached the dining room table, which was never used accept for special occasions like Christmas Eve, Thanksgiving, and Easter, Robert pulled out a chair for Giselle. He watched her carefully--and as gracefully as she could manage--sit down before sitting beside her.

Everything in this room seemed so much lighter and airier—an illusion that came from the extremely high ceiling. The dining room and the small sitting area beside it were the only rooms in the house that did not have a second floor above them. The sitting area to the right of the dining room table had a white sofa and two white armchairs that all had foreign looking pale grey designs on them. It was obvious that the room was seldom touched besides the occasional dusting.

Giselle looked up and noticed that the ceiling was also a sky-view window, but it was covered with snow at the time being—not much of a view. She had briefly explored the room before, but it always seemed like the sort of room where you weren't supposed to touch anything. Like a museum. She could also see the railing of the upstairs hallway by twisting slightly in her seat. Just being in this room was enough to make anyone realize how huge the house really was.

"Henry, dear, you mind sayin' grace?" Judy offered across the table to her husband.

"Grace?" Giselle whispered so quietly to Robert that it was barely audible.

Robert discreetly leaned over to whisper in Giselle's ear, "Mom has this thing about praying at holiday meals. Probably makes her feel like she's going somewhere when she dies."

The shocked look on Giselle's face as Henry folded his hands and began to pray aloud made Robert quickly add, "Like heaven, you know."

But Giselle shook her head. Robert couldn't explain now and motioned for her to stay still and quiet.

Immediately after Henry said amen, Judy smiled proudly, "Alright then, dig in! I didn't cook all day for nuthin'."

All of the men reached forward to grab whatever dish was in front of them and began to shovel food onto their plates. Robert offered Giselle something reddish and gelatin-like.

Just looking at the dish of whatever it was made Giselle's stomach churn uneasily, "What is it?"

"Cranberry sauce. It's kind of like jelly, good stuff," Robert said as he put a slice of it on his plate.

"No, thank you," Giselle replied quietly, trying to hide how revolting it looked to her. She might have like something like that normally, but as long as she was hormonally imbalanced, she could manage without cranberry sauce.

Food began to circulate to the left around the table. Frank—who sat to her right—lifted a huge pot of mashed potatoes right over her plate and set it down between her and Robert. At other times she might be offended that he wouldn't let her handle it herself instead of passing it straight to Robert so that she wouldn't have to lift it, but this was a _huge_ pot. She did not want to _attempt _to lift it. If she had she would've probably dropped it on her plate, which would have broken the nice piece of china. So Giselle silently thanked Frank for saving her face from turning a deep shade of crimson.

"How's Morgan feeling?" Judy asked Giselle from where she sat at the end of the table.

It took a moment for Giselle to notice that she was the one being addressed, "Oh, she's doing better, I think. I asked her if she wanted to come down, but she really didn't seem up to it. Of course, I told her if she wanted to join us she should definitely come on down."

"Poor thing'll shrivel up to nuthin' if she doesn't eat soon," Judy frowned.

"I'm just worried that she might not be able to keep it down if she tried," Giselle replied.

"Well she can't just not eat _anything_," Judy insisted.

Giselle knew—even as she clenched her jaw—that it wasn't in her own nature to get angry over something so simple. Maybe she was just hormonal tonight. Or maybe it was the fact that eating had always been a touchy subject with her, after all of her problems with it she had the right to be that way. But something compelled her to stare at Judy with her wide-eyed innocence and in the sweetest voice she had ever used say, "My daughter is sick. I—nor anyone else—is going to make her eat if she doesn't want to."

No one seemed to be paying attention to the small feud between Judy and Giselle; the men were all engaged in some conversation about cows, and Ashley was talking to her father about something or other. But Giselle knew she had won this little war Judy had going with her.

Judy simply stared back at Giselle before grabbing the corn Robert had set beside her and put a pile on her plate beside her potatoes.

Giselle realized she had been holding her breath and allowed herself to exhale before taking a deep breath. She looked at Robert as he put a piece of duck meat on her plate. Her hand moved to rest on her stomach as she looked from her plate and back to Robert.

Robert set the large serving fork back on the tray with meat and passed it on. He looked over and noticed Giselle looking at him. His eyes held her gaze in return, and he knew something was wrong. Under the table, Robert laid his hand on Giselle's knee, "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

"It's just…," Giselle trailed off. She wanted to say '_everything_', but her lips formed, "…hormones."

"Are you okay?" Robert leaned forward to hear her whisper.

"Of course," Giselle offered him a weak smile.

"Tell me if you need _anything_," Robert replied quietly. The way he said 'anything' let Giselle know what he meant. They both knew. Just the look he gave her was enough; '_anything_' meant business.

"Really, I'm fine. Don't worry about me so much," Giselle's smile changed to be more reassuring.

Giving her knee a little squeeze, Robert smiled back at her, "You know I will."

"If you're going to worry about anyone, worry about Morgan," Giselle insisted, "She's the one who is sick!"

"Morgan is feeling better," Robert shot back, "She might even come down to eat something! But _you_ on the other hand, have our baby growing inside you and I have the _right_ to worry about every minute of every day until he is born. You've got three more months, _Morgan_ will get better in a few _days_."

Just then, a loud '_thunk_' sounded from somewhere above them.

Giselle gasped and her eyes instantly locked with Robert's, "Oh God."

Robert almost knocked his chair over getting up before running out of the room. Giselle listened to his footsteps on the stairs and then in the hall above. At first she sat there, not moving, not talking, the same as everyone else around the table. Her eyes lifted again to stare blankly straight ahead, deciding what to do.

"Giselle," Earl said timidly, "Giselle, don't go. Robert'll take care of it."

"Earl is right, she probably just fell out of bed. Robert can handle everything," Ashley added.

Giselle's eyes were glued to the wall as she tried to think clearly about what had happened to her little girl. Morgan was the only person upstairs, it had to be her.

"Just stay here, you'll be better off here," Judy said.

Her breathing became uneven and choppy as she just tried to think. She couldn't hear Robert's footsteps anymore.

"Good, see? Robert has got it under control," Ashley said, having noticed Robert's footsteps stopping as well.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, threatening to burst out of her skin. She couldn't hear Robert. She needed to hear Robert. If he found her he would be moving by now. She needed to know that everything was--.

"Oh. My. God."

_-Evil cackle- Ohhh suspense! Don't you love me now?_


	80. Chapter 80

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 80: Like You_

Ashley's eyes were fixed on the hallway above as she uttered the words.

Giselle heard Robert _then_. _After_ her heart had skipped a beat. Everyone was looking at the hallway, but Giselle was on the wrong side of the table. Giselle's breathing became even more uneven and her heart felt as though it would burst.

"My Lordy! Ashley _do _something!" Judy exclaimed.

Suddenly Giselle stopped breathing altogether, her throat choked up.

"Giselle?" Robert's voice came from above.

Everyone's eyes were on her now. Ashley had already jumped up and left the room. Giselle couldn't say anything. She couldn't respond.

"Is she okay?" Robert asked, his head appearing over the railing.

"Giselle?" Judy tried to get Giselle out of her trance.

And then she gasped.

"Did she just--?" Robert broke off his question.

"I need ice!" Ashley shouted from somewhere upstairs.

"Giselle!" Judy jumped from her seat and went to Giselle.

"What the hell is going on?" Joe threw up his arms.

"Get me ice!" Ashley shouted again.

"Would you wait one damn second!?" Robert turned and shouted back at her, "Is Giselle okay?"

"Robert?" Giselle called through her broken breathing.

"What, Sweetheart?" Robert replied.

"You did say _anything_, didn't you?" Giselle yelled back.

The only reply was running footsteps.

"Joe! Get me some damn ice!" Ashley shouted desperately.

"Get her the ice!" Giselle screamed.

Ashley might not scare him, but sweet, innocent, kind Giselle _did_. Joe made a mental note as he ran to the kitchen to never grab her ass again.

"Honey, I'm so sorry! God, Giselle this is all my fault! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Robert started the moment he showed up at her side.

"Robert, please," Giselle silenced him, "Is Morgan okay?"

"I think she broke her arm. It looks like she hit the bedside table when she fell, it's kind of messy," Robert explained quickly.

"Great, we have to go to the hospital anyway!" Giselle was at breaking point and felt hot tears in her eyes.

"Giselle, stop, I need you to be strong. Remember my promise, he's gonna be okay," Robert reassured her.

Giselle swallowed her tears and held Robert's gaze.

"Now are you with me? I need you to listen close and answer my questions the best you can," Robert held her hand.

Looking around the table, Giselle noticed that no one was sitting anymore, having run to help Ashley or simply get away from awkwardly sitting. She looked back at Robert and nodded.

"Okay, good. Deep, even breathing Sweetheart. Now, did your water break?" Robert was now holding her hand with both of his, rubbing it soothingly and pressing her fingers to his lips.

Giselle shook her head no.

"How many contractions have you had and how far apart?" Robert kissed her hand again.

"Two, and I wasn't counting," Giselle replied quietly.

"Giselle _breathe_! You need to breathe," Robert reminded her.

"Robert, I'm scared," Giselle shook her head vigorously, "I'm so scared, it's snowing, it's dark, what if we don't make it?"  
"Don't _say_ that! I will _not_ allow you to say that!" Robert said through gritted teeth as she squeezed his hand so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"What are the odds?" Giselle screamed in pain, throwing her head back.

"BREATHE!" Robert shouted.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" Giselle screamed back.

"I NEED MORE ICE!" Ashley yelled from upstairs.

"_I_ NEED ICE!" Giselle screamed.

"THE ICEBOX IS JAMMED!" Joe shouted from kitchen.

Her fingers loosened on Robert's hand again and her chest heaved as she tried to breathe. Last time she thought she was in labor was _nothing_ compared to this. Giselle was exhausted already.

"Oh God, I love you, but you're going to crush every bone in my hand," Robert said.

"I'm sorry, Robert, I--."

"Mom! Call the hospital!" Robert shouted over his shoulder towards the kitchen.

"She's upstairs!" Frank shouted back.

"Than _you_ call!" Robert retorted.

"Robert!" Ashley yelled, leaning over the railing in the upstairs hallway to see him, "We need you up here!"  
"I'm kind of busy!" Robert called back.

"Go do what they need, if only you can do it then it must be important. I'm fine for now," Giselle insisted.

"I won't leave you," Robert shook his head.

"Go! Our daughter is up there with a broken arm and who knows what else wrong with her and you want to sit here and hold my hand?! Go!" Giselle insisted.

"I'll be right back," Robert wasn't going to fight with her.

Giselle sat alone in the dining room, trying to take deep, even breaths and concentrate on anything but the pain. The table was still covered with full plates of food, hardly touched. While she was trying to focus on the corn on her plate, another contraction hit her with a wave of pain. Giselle screamed in pain, her hands clenching the edge of the table as she cried out. Hot tears streamed down her face as she pulled herself toward the table. Her hand pulled so hard on the wooden table that it slipped off. It went to her stomach, now gripping the fabric of her dress.

"Shhh," Giselle heard Judy's soothing voice and now felt a cold washcloth wiping her face.

Once again, the contraction stopped and Giselle found herself able to breathe. She looked gratefully to her mother-in-law who knew exactly what she was going through.

"Oh Judy, how could you have ever done this _five times_?" Giselle breathed.

"It's worth it," Judy smiled at her.

Giselle found her lip trembling, "When you have a baby after all of it."

"Who says you won't?" Judy asked rhetorically as she wiped Giselle's face again.

"No one," Giselle admitted.

"This 'no one' seems to have convinced you pretty thoroughly. I'd like to give them a piece of my mind for saying that my grandbaby isn't going to make it," Judy said, wisdom ringing in her voice and staring at Giselle through her eyes.

"_I'll_ be lucky to make it through this," Giselle gave a half laugh.

"It'll be worth it when you see that baby," Judy smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Giselle's ear.

"You really think he's coming tonight!" Giselle accused; shocked that Judy really thought so.

"Don't be so scared, Giselle, everything is going to be okay," Judy brushed Giselle's cheek with her hand. Somehow the words seemed more convincing coming from a woman who had had five children than Robert.

"Is Morgan okay?" Giselle asked quickly.

"She's scared, and it hurts. But most of all, she wants you. If anything should scare a little girl, it's hearing her mother scream and know she can't have her or help her," Judy replied softly.

"I don't mean to sca--," her words caught in her throat as another contraction hit her like a wall of bricks. This time she fought the scream in her throat, mostly for Morgan's sake. But after ten seconds she couldn't hold it back and her low growl became a scream no matter how hard she tried. She was going to keel over if it didn't end soon. When air found it's way into her lungs again, Giselle realized that Judy had allowed her to hold her hand.

As Judy wiped her face off with the cloth again, Giselle found herself apologizing, "I'm sorry, you didn't have to let me do that."

"It's okay, I know what it's like without somebody's hand," Judy smiled encouragingly at Giselle again.

"So what's the hold up? Am I gonna have this baby here?" Giselle asked.

"Henry and I decided it wasn't a good idea to drive, so we called an ambulance. We've got one headed this way right now. You don't have anything to worry about," Judy replied.

"What's Robert doing?" Giselle mused.

"He's trying to convince Morgan that she's going to be okay and that _you_ are going to be okay," Judy smiled at Giselle again, "He said he'd come back to you as soon as possible."

"I'm fine, really, I just either want this kid out _now_ or his protests to be stopped _now_. I swear he's tearing me apart," Giselle giggled a little despite herself.

"When you get to the hospital they'll drug you up, girl, pain won't be your problem _then_," Judy laughed.

"How long does this last? I mean, how soon will the baby actually be born?" Giselle asked before quickly adding, "Assuming he's really going to come."

"Well, assuming he's really going to come, it all depends. Some women will be in labor for days before the baby actually comes. But premature babies normally come pretty fast," Judy reasoned.

"Oh good," Giselle sighed before remembering she was supposed to be breathing evenly, "But I really hate hospitals and ambulances. I know the people are there to help, but I hate them."

"Hmm, I'm surprised to hear you say that," Judy raised her eyebrows.

"Why?" Giselle dared to ask.

"You're not the sort of person I would expect to hate _anything_," Judy shrugged.

Giselle thought about that for a few moments and realized Judy was right, but was unable to say so as another contraction started. She clenched her jaw, trying to keep herself from screaming again. Her hands both grasped the table this time. Sweat gathered on her forehead, only to be wiped away by the cold washcloth that she was growing more and more thankful for.

When the pain subsided again and she opened her eyes, Giselle found that it was Robert who was wiping her face with the cloth now. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Mom says you're doing a great job, Sweetheart," Robert smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, it's kind of like a game! Ask as many questions as you can before you hurt so bad you feel like you're going to explode," Giselle found herself laughing again despite herself.

"Morgan was really worried about you until I finally got it into her head that you weren't going to die. I tried to tell her that her baby brother was coming, which wasn't the best thing to tell her _first_. She thought something must have gone terribly wrong and she wasn't going to have a mom or a baby brother. When I explained a little more she seemed to accept that you were going to be okay. But she still feels terrible that she can't help you," Robert gave Giselle's hand a little squeeze.

"What about her fever?" Giselle wondered aloud.

"It's down to a ninety-nine point six actually. She was going to come down to get you, but she says her foot was stuck in the sheets. When she tried to roll over and sit up the sitting up part made her fall into the bedside table and then fall to the floor," Robert rubbed Giselle's upper arm.

"Poor thing, she probably feels like this is all her fault," Giselle frowned.

"Yep, pretty much," Robert sighed, "She wanted to see you, but I told her that it probably wasn't a good idea, which made her think that you didn't _want_ to see her. So then I had to talk her out of that, too."

"I'm just kind of glad you're not shouting at me to breathe," Giselle gave him a little smile.

"The ambulance will probably get here any minute, so you are going to have to stop eating dinner while the rest of run around like hooligans," Robert smiled cunningly at her.

"Oh, please Robert! I was enjoying the cranberry sauce so much!" Giselle faked pleading to him.

Robert pulled her chair out with her still sitting in it and scooped her into his arms.

"You're so princely," Giselle mocked being dramatic.

Robert didn't even need to reply as her hand tightened on his shoulder and she fought to not scream in his ear. When he reached the kitchen Robert motioned for Earl to pull out a chair at the table. Once Robert could tell her contraction had passed he gently set her down on the chair.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"As okay as I'm going to get," Giselle tried to smile, but it was obvious she was feeling worse.

He walked over to the cabinet to grab a cup and then filled it up with water from the refrigerator. Robert brought it over to Giselle and she took a few willing sips before handing it back to him. After setting it on the countertop, Robert turned back to her and smiled.

"What are you grinning about?" Giselle raised an eyebrow at him, her hands on her stomach.

"How early is this? Three months, right?" Robert knew the answer.

"Yes," Giselle's reply was hesitant, wondering what he was getting at.

"Normally you would be freaking out, but you're not. I mean, I guess you've finally accepted it," Robert shrugged.

"Accepted what?" Giselle's brow furrowed.

"That Cooper is just like you. That—like you—he's not going to give up easily to get what he wants. That—like you—he's going have this will to live, no matter how long they decide to keep him in the hospital—which he is obviously going to hate. That—like you—he wants his individuality; to set his own life up for himself without help. And that—like you—he'll throw himself in death's headlights to get whatever it is that he's after."

_Awww! You all think I'm downright evil…but: Awwww!_


	81. Chapter 81

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 81: Wait_

Giselle's screaming sessions of torture—recently referred to as contractions—grew closer and closer together. Even through the ambulance's siren, Robert could hear her screams. It had turned out that an entire family of ten couldn't all ride in an ambulance. So that left Giselle, Morgan, Robert, and Judy in riding in the ambulance, and Ashley driving through the snow with Henry.

An EMT was frequently checking Giselle's progress and keeping in touch with a doctor at the hospital on what to do in her situation. No one was able to tell Giselle whether or not it was too late to stop the labor. The EMT wasn't allowed to do anything about it without a doctor's supervision and seeing there was no doctor on board the ambulance nothing could be done about it. So it had everything to do with trying their best to slow down the labor so that she would not be too far along for them to stop it once they got to the hospital.

Robert had been right, Giselle had given in to letting what happened happen, but the doctor's all knew that it was best to keep the loaf in the oven until it was done cookin'. Giselle was of course the one suffering because of it all, any resolution besides one that somewhere included the word 'death' was fine by her.

The other EMT had Morgan's arm under control and was tending the bruises on the little girl's face. Judy stayed with Morgan on one side of the curtain that split the ambulance in half up the middle, and Robert stayed with Giselle on the other.

It was past the stage of talking freely between contractions for Giselle. Every moment was pain now, the contractions making it blinding. Robert held her hand and talked to her even though she seldom spoke back. He knew this was extremely hard for her and his words were basically words of encouragement.

When they got to the hospital, they rushed Giselle into the building on a stretcher. Robert told Judy that he'd meet up with her before jumping out of the ambulance and running after Giselle.

Judy smiled at her son as he disappeared into the hospital.

"Mamaw, what's going to happen to Mommy?" Morgan asked quietly.

"She's gonna be just fine, Sweetie," Judy averted her smile down to her granddaughter.

Robert followed the doctors pushing Giselle's stretched through three hallways before they took her into a private room that Robert's health insurance—despite his unemployment—covered.

It seemed like only a few seconds before they had her hooked up to everything. She was in far too much pain as it was for her to care about the IV they put in her wrist, as she would normally wince and shudder about it. Then a doctor came toward Robert.

"Hey, I'm Dr. Stevens," she shook his hand, "Can you just answer some brief questions about your wife?"

"Shoot," Robert smiled at her.

"How far along is she?" Dr. Stevens started off, pen and clipboard ready.

"Twenty-five weeks."

"How long has she been in labor?"

Robert glanced over at the clock, which now read 10:08pm, "About an hour, little more, little less."

"Has her water broken?"

"Not yet."

"General info on you wife?"

"Giselle Phillip. She's thirty. Her birthday is September thirtieth. She's not allergic to anything as far as I know. She's never so much as laid a hand on a cigarette or alcoholic beverage in her life. And she's kind of in a lot of pain, anything you can do about that?"

"Not yet, sorry," Dr. Stevens smiled as she wrote down one last thing on the clipboard, "So, just one more question."

"What's that?"

"You ready to be a dad?"

"Hey, you call the shots Doc!" Robert laughed.

"Wrong chick, you want the tall redhead," Dr. Stevens laughed.

Robert looked over and saw a redheaded doctor talking to Giselle and feeling Giselle's stomach.

"That's Dr. Montgomery, she'll be the one responsible for your wife and baby. Not that I'm not accountable to sue if we kill someone," Dr. Stevens joked.

Robert moved over to the side of the hospital bed where Dr. Montgomery now had Giselle sitting up. They had gotten Giselle into a hospital gown and her legs spread apart. Robert took Giselle's hand and let her squeeze it as hard as she wanted.

"So you're Dad, right?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"That would be me," Robert nodded proudly.

"Alright, then let me start you off with what's been covered so far. Her water broke just hardly before I got to her. This baby is coming fast and she's already too far into labor to stop now. I expect this to baby to be here before midnight, and by the looks of it everything is going smooth. I know the baby is three months early, and we have taken precautions. We're ready for the worst, and hoping for the best. You just never know with premature babies just what to expect. I mean, we don't exactly need a Christmas miracle for the baby to live, but it hasn't got the same chances as a baby born on its due date. I've got a team of doctors and nurses ready to make your baby live. You in?" Dr. Montgomery explained everything so quickly and clearly that Robert founded himself nodding before he thought to.

"Great! Now first things first: let's get this baby here," she smiled at him.

"Alright then, let's do this," Robert smiled back.

"I'm gonna need you to wash your hands over there and get one of those blue gowns on over your clothes, you can put your coat on that chair over there," Dr. Montgomery instructed.

Robert had to pry Giselle's hand from his with his other hand before dropping his coat on the chair over by the sink before thoroughly washing his hands and pulling a scrub shirt on over his own collared shirt. When he walked over to Giselle's bed again.

Giselle looked up at him and took his hand, "Robert I'm scared, this hurts, I don't want to do this anymore."

"Too late, Sweetheart, you're already this far! No giving up on me now, okay?" Robert kissed her on the lips.

When they broke off, Giselle gave him a little nod and held onto his hand a little tighter, though not crushing his bones.

"I know it hurts, but I'm here. I'm right here, and this will all be worth it," Robert smiled at her.

He looked at her face as another contraction came and she began to squeeze his hand with all of her strength again. Robert noticed how her straightened hair was getting curly again from her sweat, and most of her makeup had been wiped off with the cold washcloth back at home. But Robert thought she looked beautiful, sitting there screaming her lungs out. He was surprised she still had a voice left to scream with, but she did. And boy did she scream loud.

"How far along is she?" Robert asked Dr. Montgomery loudly so that she would hear him.

"Time-wise I'd say a little over two-thirds of the way. Altogether she's about halfway. But that's because the last of it happens the quickest," Dr. Montgomery replied just as loudly.

"No coffee breaks then?" Robert laughed.

"Not unless you want to miss something," Dr. Montgomery laughed, too.

"Not for the world!" Robert replied proudly.

"I think I'm starting to see the head, you're doing great Giselle!" Dr. Montgomery reassured Giselle as she cried out in pain.

Then something struck Robert as he stood in the delivery with Giselle. Maybe that reality of Cooper really almost being there was what awoke Robert from this dream, but nonetheless he woke up. They had absolutely nothing for Cooper. No clothes. No diapers. No crib. They seriously had nothing. And it dawned on Robert what a unreliable, irresponsible, foolish man he was. He couldn't have even prepared for something he had predicted.

And as far as realizations went with Robert, as soon as he realized one thing, it nearly always led to another. His mother had been giving him her evil eye because she foresaw precisely this. Only when she saw it, she saw the whole picture. She saw her son with his wife and daughter and newborn son living with her with no financial backing besides his parents and absolutely nothing for her new grandson. No wonder she had been giving him that look. If only he had sixth sense that sensed when her sixth sense was kicking in. Then maybe he wouldn't always feel like such an idiot.

Only the sad part about it was that it was too late to worry about that. He would have to deal with it later. Because right _now_ Giselle was having a baby and there was nothing to do but be there for her.

"Push! Giselle you're young, you're strong, you can do this! I need you to push! The more you push the faster this'll be over!" Dr. Montgomery encouraged Giselle.

Giselle's face was as red as her hair as she used all that was left of her energy to push the baby out. It was fascinating to watch how determined she was beyond the screaming. Robert wondered what she was thinking, or if she had enough energy to think at the same time as being in labor.

Her screaming stopped but she was breathing hard and her eyes were closed. Robert kissed her temple and ran the fingers of his free hand through her hair. He could tell that she was almost out of energy, that she wouldn't last much longer. So it was a good thing that she was so close.

"You are doing so good, Giselle. Just two or three more good pushes and you'll be done," Dr. Montgomery egged Giselle on, trying to get whatever she could out of her, "Now I'm going to count. When I get to three I want you to push as hard as you can. Robert, I want you to count to ten, but I want it to be a full ten seconds, no cheating. Giselle, when Robert gets to ten you can rest again. You think you're ready?"

After a few more deep breaths Giselle nodded.

"Okay then. Here we go: One. Two. Three!" and just like that Giselle was screaming again.

Robert almost forgot to start counting, "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." He had even said 'Mississippi' in his head between saying each number aloud.

Now Robert noticed the team of doctors and nurses Dr. Montgomery had promised would be ready to take action. Just the thought of so many people crowded around such a tiny baby scared him. He reminded himself that they were here to help. That everyone in this room knew what they were doing.

Giselle looked at Robert and breathed, "You better be ready to be this baby's Daddy."

"More than you know, Sweetheart, more than you know," Robert kissed her forehead.

"You ready?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

Giselle nodded briefly, taking a huge breath.

"One. Two. Three!" Dr. Montgomery shouted.

The rest played out in slow motion in Robert's eyes. He leaned his head close to Giselle's ear as she screamed. Not whispering, nor shouting, Robert counted in her ear, "One."

"Two." Her screaming didn't even occur to him this time.

"Three." The sweat on her face made her milky-white skin glow.

"Four." He squeezed her hand back as she crushed the bones in his hand.

And then he was there.

"It's a boy," Dr. Montgomery declared.

But there was no crying. They cut and clamped the umbilical cord. And then he was gone.

"Robert?" Giselle whimpered, wearily lifting her had from his shoulder, "Where are they taking him? Where are they taking my baby?"

"Giselle, he's _really _early, they have to make sure he's okay. Besides, they do this with all babies. They clean them off, stamped their little feet and give them back to you…if they're okay. But he's early," Robert kissed her forehead.

"What do we do?" Giselle's trembled whisper only barely reached Robert's ears.

Robert sighed, looking deeply into Giselle's jaded eyes, "We wait."

_I'm kinda proud of myself! I wrote 3 chapters in one day! I mean, I fell asleep literally directly after finishing this one, but I did it! This totally wasn't my story plan…I strayed from the story plan…and it…is…GREAT! Oh My God Ilove it! You guys are going to have to invent a new word for "evil" just to call me it!_


	82. Chapter 82

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 82: Smile_

Waiting really was the worst part. Giselle fell asleep, but Robert waited. He refused to move from his chair by her side until someone gave him some sort of news.

His eyes flicked to the clock on the wall. The seconds ticked by like hours. Every minute was a weight on his shoulders. Robert watched the second hand slowly inch its way around to the twelve. And then it was Christmas Day, just with the move of a skinny little stick inside a clockwork. It didn't feel like Christmas. Until he heard something about his baby boy, it wouldn't feel like _anything_.

Robert leaned over to kiss Giselle's head and whisper, "Merry Christmas."

She didn't wake up. Which was good, because hadn't wanted her to. It was so strange looking at Giselle. Her body still recovering from six months of carrying a baby around inside of her and then exhausted from what was only a mere two hours of labor. But it had been hard labor and he had come fast. Robert promised her it would be worth it. Judy promised her it would be worth it. All of these doctors told her it would be worth it. But she hadn't even _seen_ her baby. It probably did not seem worth it to her at all.

After thinking about it, Robert realized that even _he_ had only seen that tiny baby for a second. He didn't see him long enough to tell if had any hair. He didn't see him long enough to see if he had Giselle's nose. He didn't see him long enough to see if he had Giselle's lips. Robert had only seen that baby long enough to know that he was alive. No, that was wrong: Robert had only seen him long enough to know he _existed_.

Then the door to the room opened and in walked Dr. Montgomery. Robert leaped to his feet to go forward to her, "What is it? Is he alright? Is he healthy? What?"

"We will bring your son in in just a few minutes, Mr. Phillip," Dr. Montgomery said.

"What does that mean? I asked you if he was alright!" Robert panicked.

"He's stable," Dr. Montgomery nodded, allowing herself to grin.

"Did he cry?" Robert asked.

"I assure you, Mr. Phillip, your boy has found that he has a fairly healthy set of lungs. That surprised us the most. Of all uncommon things I have found in premature babies, I have _never_ heard of one with adequate lungs. We'll probably keep him on oxygen though," Dr. Montgomery smiled.

Robert laughed, but he couldn't help but hope that his lungs weren't the only things healthy about him. "How big is he?" Robert asked.

"He's ten inches long and weighs one pound and four ounces," Dr. Montgomery declared.

"I figured you would bring him in right away if he was healthy, which I knew wasn't going to happen. But now you're here, and I don't see my baby. What's up Doc?" Robert sighed, facing the truth.

"His skin is pretty thin and sensitive to the touch of human skin, but I'm sure that if we're just careful about touching him for a day or two he should be just fine. And his heart," she said softly, breaking the news gently, "had a hole in it. We had him in the OR immediately and had it fixed so fast that it was only just now I was able to get to you. I would have sent a nurse or someone, but I really wanted to explain it myself. He started crying after we had him patched up. For the time being he's extremely fortunate to be as healthy as he is," Dr. Montgomery explained.

"Thank you so much, for everything. It may have seemed like forever to me, but you've done all of this in a matter of about forty minutes. I could never repay you," Robert spoke quietly, even though he doubted someone shouting would wake Giselle, as tired as she was.

"Hey, it's my job. Besides, it's Christmas! Now how about I bring that baby in and we get a name on his birth certificate?" Dr. Montgomery smiled at Robert.

"That sounds wonderful," Robert grinned.

"I'll just be a few seconds," Dr. Montgomery turned and left the room again.

Robert couldn't stand still, so he paced the length of the room four times before he heard someone come through the doorway. He wheeled around on his heels to see Dr. Montgomery slowly walking towards him with a tiny blue bundle in her arms. She let him take it with the uttermost care and smiled, "Merry Christmas, Robert."

Every inch of the miniature person in her arms was covered with the blanket or his premie hat that was just slightly too large. Only his nose, mouth, and closed eyes were visible. Robert looked at the little face and smiled. It was blatantly obvious that he had Giselle's lips. It was almost as if someone had used a shrink-ray on Giselle's lips and put them on someone else. The nose turned slightly up, and Robert knew that that was Giselle's, too. But the eyes and hair and everything else about the little bundle were still a mystery.

Not taking his eyes off of the toy-sized human in his arms, Robert walked over to the side of Giselle's bed. He hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed and spoke softly, "Hey Mama, I think we have a bit of a problem—well, _I_ do at least."

Giselle opened her eyes, but couldn't summon the energy to lift her head to look at Robert. Her whispered voice was a little raspy; apparently that screaming had taken affect, "What is it, Robert?"

"Well, the doctors handed me this baby, and I swear it's your spitting image, but it looks absolutely _nothing_ like me. So I was just wondering if you could explain to me again how we know he's mine and you haven't been screwin' around on me," Robert replied.

His words took a moment to register in Giselle's brain. But then it clicked. She lifted her head to look at Robert and saw the bundle of blankets in his arms, "Oh my goodness."

"So?" Robert pretended to still be waiting for an answer.

"Oh Robert, give him to me," Giselle pleaded.

"Careful not to touch his skin," Robert said as he gingerly laid the baby in Giselle's arms.

Giselle's chest swelled with pride as she looked down at the premature little baby boy in her arms. And then everything was okay. Her baby was alive and breathing. That was all she could ask for.

Robert knew Giselle wanted to ask him if anything was wrong with their baby. If he was healthy. Why she couldn't tough his skin. But she didn't. Later she would, but not now. Not as long as they could make this moment last.

After giving them a few private minutes, Dr. Montgomery walked over with the birth certificate and asked Robert to write a name on the line.

He looked down at Giselle, who in return looked back at him. Robert leaned down and kissed Giselle on the lips. With his hand in her still damp hair, Robert looked into her bright eyes. Despite being exhausted beyond defeat Giselle seemed more alive and awake than he could have ever imagined her being after what she had gone through.

"You know what to write, Robert," Giselle whispered, nodding ever so slightly.

"Of course I do, sweetheart. But I was just thinking--," Robert stopped himself when he saw Giselle's face.

Her reaction to his words showed pure weariness, as if somehow Robert's words had made her exhaustion show through again. As if the said "thinking" made her tired. As if just _mentioning _thinking—actually making her brain work—could wear her down even further.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Robert asked her, his fingers brushing her cheek.

"Robert," Giselle's voice was still nothing but a weak whisper, "I'm tired. I'm really, truly, sincerely tired. I love you, you know that. But right now, it would be nice if you could just write down my baby's name. I'm so happy he's okay. I'm happy we're okay. I'm happy. But I'm tired."

"I know," Robert smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips again, "I'm proud of you."

Giselle smiled back at him and turned her head to look at the baby in her arms again. Robert looked at the birth certificate in his hands and sighed. Uncapping the pen, Robert wrote '_Cooper_'. His hand stopped and he looked at Giselle, "Honey, how do you want me to spell 'Alexander'?"

"What do you mean? Isn't it just 'Alexander'?" Giselle's brow furrowed as she looked back up at him.

"Well, yeah. But we could make it special, instead of just plain 'Alexander' we could make it something like…'Alecsander'. You know, with a 'c'," Robert suggested.

"Oh, I like 'k's! It would be just perfect with a 'k'," Giselle smiled brightly up at him, her exhaustion dissipating again.

"A 'k' it is then," Robert smiled back.

Looking back down at the sleeping baby, Giselle whispered, "Cooper Aleksander Phillip. Hmmm…your daddy sure is smart."

Robert finished writing on the birth certificate with '_Aleksander Phillip_'. He walked over to Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Stevens who were talking next to the door and handed Dr. Montgomery the paper.

"Cooper Aleksander," Dr. Stevens read over Dr. Montgomery's shoulder, "I like that."

"Thank you," Robert smiled.

"Yeah, that way when he's in his awkward teenage years and wants to be a little rebel he can go by Aleks," Dr. Montgomery laughed.

"I don't doubt that that will happen, I really don't," Robert shook his head, chuckling softly.

"You two have any other kids?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Well, we have a seven year old daughter, but Giselle isn't her biological mother," Robert replied, "We got married in June and two weeks later we found out Giselle was pregnant. It's been kind of crazy. We lived in New York, but finances forced us to move in with my parents here."

"Well, I hope you get back on your feet," Dr. Stevens sympathized.

"I know we will, everything is just all or nothing with us. And it's hard…_really_ hard, actually. But Giselle just—she's kind of like a fairytale. I keep waking up and asking myself if it really happened," Robert found himself saying.

"Guess what," Dr. Stevens said.

"What?" Robert asked.

"It did, and you have a beautiful baby and a beautiful wife. You're not the kind of guy I think would take that for granted," Dr. Stevens smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I don't," Robert replied before walking back over to Giselle.

"Robert look," Giselle whispered urgently.

"What?" Robert leaned down next to her.

"He knows my voice, it's amazing," Giselle awed.

"How do you know?" Robert asked, tucking a strand of Giselle's hair behind her ear.

"He smiled," Giselle's quiet voice was full of excitement.

"Show me," Robert chortled.

"Cooper," Giselle brought her face closer to the tiny baby, whispering soothingly, "Baby boy. Hi baby, it's Mama. I love you, Mommy loves you."

The bundle gave a little jolt, as if Cooper had kicked beneath the blankets. His lip twitched, giving the tiniest smile, if only for a second.

"See? Did you see that?" Giselle looked up at Robert, smiling brightly, "This little boy knows his mama, yes he does. He's a smart little boy."

And just like that she was cooing all over him again. Robert couldn't be happier. Giselle couldn't be happier. But it took Robert a moment to remember what it was that he was forgetting. "Mom."

"Hmmm?" Giselle looked up at Robert again.

"My mom! And Ashley and dad! They're probably all out there waiting for me to tell them something. Jeez, they're probably worried sick," Robert sighed, "But I won't leave you, so don't even suggest me go."

"I won't. I want you here," Giselle smiled, and would have reached out to take his hand if her hands weren't already full.

"Well aren't you suddenly Miss Selfish," Robert grinned and leaned over to kiss her head.

"Yes, I am," Giselle giggled a little.

"That's fine by me," Robert kissed her nose, "You just gave birth to my baby."

"_Your_ baby?" Giselle giggled, "I thought he looked like me."

"And who do _you _belong to?" Robert raised his eyebrows at her.

"You," Giselle smiled softly, sticking her chin out.

"That's what I thought," Robert kissed her nose again, "From now on any person branded with _that_ nose is mine."

"Well shoot, I don't know how many more times I'm going to be able to do this for you," Giselle gave him her baby face and he laughed.

"I'm just glad _this_ one is okay, and that you're okay. I couldn't ask anything else of you right now," Robert looked down at Cooper, "I just hope Mom and Ash aren't worrying too much."

"Me too," Giselle sighed.

"Wait! Ha, I've got an idea!" Robert left her side and Giselle watched him jog over to the chair where his coat was setting. He returned moments later with his cellphone in his hand.

"Are you going to call them?" Giselle asked.

"No, _they _are going to call _me_," Robert grinned as he opened his phone and switched it to camera mode, "Smile, Mama."

_Things looking up! I'm not quite so evil, huh? That's what I thought!_


	83. Chapter 83

_Okay, I'm by NO mean racist, but I found this joke pretty funny! A white person dies and goes to heaven and asks god, "Does this mean I'm an angel?" And god says "Yes." A black guy dies and goes to heaven and asks god, "Does this mean I'm an angel?" And God says, "No nigger! You're a bat!" rofl!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 83: The Way It Would Be_

"Ashley," Judy nudged her daughter, "Ashley!"

"Huh? What?" Ashley woke with a start looking around desperately.

"Your phone is doin' somethin'," Judy sighed wearily.

Ashley heard her ring tone and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, "It's a text from Rob!"

"What are you waitin' for? Look at it!" Judy jumped up.

"Give me a sec," Ashley opened the text and saw two pictures, she gasped.

"What is it!?" Judy was doing all she could be not shouting, so as not to wake Morgan up.

"We're sorry Auntie Ashley and Mamaw aren't here to see little Cooper Aleksander," Ashley read aloud. Her mouth gaped as she looked at the picture of Giselle holding a tiny blue bundle in her arms and then the other of a closer up picture of the baby's face. "Oh God, he looks just like her!"

"Give me that!" Judy snatched the cell phone from Ashley's hand and gasped too when she saw how small Cooper was.

"Give it back! I'm callin' him," Ashley grabbed her phone back.

Robert was only holding his phone for about two minutes before it started ringing, "See? I told you they were gonna call."

"Well, don't wait for it to wake Coop up!" Giselle whispered urgently.

"Hello," Robert answered his phone with a grin.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad they're both okay! Why didn't you call sooner?" Ashley ranted.

"Because we didn't know anything ourselves until about fifteen minutes ago," Robert explained.

"Can we come see him?" Ashley asked excitedly.

"I doubt the doctors are going to give us too much more time with him. So I really don't think you'll be able to hold him, but you might be able to _see _him if they don't have to do any more work on him," Robert spoke quietly.

"What do you mean 'any more'? What does that mean?" Ashley inquired, now worried.

"He had a hole in his heart," Robert replied in a whisper, his eyes flashed to Giselle, but she was too consumed with Cooper to hear him anyway.

"Oh my God! Is he okay?!"

"They said he's stable, but they sound like they are only telling half the truth. Like they tell what's looking up, but they keep the bad stuff to themselves," Robert whispered.

"How's Giselle dealing with all of this?"

"I haven't really had a chance to talk to her about all of it. I doubt that I will for awhile. I'm pretty sure that as soon as they take the baby away she'll knock right out again," Robert sighed.

"Tell her I love her, Cooper too, I better let you go. Don't want to be stealing your time with your son," Ashley said.

"Thanks Ash, I'll talk to you later," Robert replied and hung up, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

He turned to Giselle again, and saw her whispering to Cooper. Robert smiled before realizing something. It was all he could do to not smack himself in the face. He hadn't asked about Morgan! Ashley must have thought he was terrible! Of course, if she weren't alright Ashley would have said something about it. So Robert inferred that she was doing fine.

"Giselle," Robert said softly.

"Hmmm?" Giselle replied, not tearing her eyes from her baby.

"Look at me, sweetheart," Robert moved closer to her.

"Yes, Robert?" Giselle looked at him as he sat on the chair beside her.

"I love you," Robert whispered.

"I love you, too," Giselle whispered and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You tired?" Robert asked softly.

"Mmhhmm," Giselle replied with a nod.

"I'll take Coop," he said and carefully took the little blue bundle out of Giselle's arms.

Robert noticed something next to Cooper's chin and pulled the blanket away just a little bit to reveal the tiniest hand he had ever seen. It was so small that Robert doubted it could even wrap all the way around his pinky. At the feeling of the cold air on his hand, Cooper pulled his hand back into the blankets.

This made Robert curious about the little baby in his arms, "Giselle."

"Hmm?" cam her weary reply.

"I bet we could sneak a peek at his head. See if he's got any hair," Robert smiled at her.

Moving her chin to rest on top of Robert's shoulder Giselle looked at him and then down at Cooper, "Do it."

Carefully putting the edge of the hat between his thumb and forefinger so as not to touch Cooper's skin. "Ready?" Robert grinned and felt Giselle nod. He pulled the blue hat up a little, then a little more, "Well, would you look at that…"

"That's not mine," Giselle shook her head as Robert pulled the hat back over Cooper's head.

"Oh yes it is!" Robert accused.

"Oh no it's not!" Giselle shot back.

"_Yes_, it is. Every single person in my family has had dark hair for the past three generations. That is yours," Robert chortled.

"Nope," Giselle refused.

"Giselle, his hair is _blonde_. It's not mine," Robert confirmed.

"And it's not mine," Giselle raised her eyebrow at Robert.

"Giselle, you didn't even _know_ your parents! It's definitely yours," Robert declared.

Giselle frowned in defeat.

"Besides, it's not like it's _white _blonde or anything. Ehh, it's more of a golden-strawberry-ish blonde," Robert reasoned.

"It was really light," Giselle whispered, still frowning.

"No, no it had a reddish tint," Robert replied.

"It's _blonde_."

"Excuse me," Dr. Stevens interrupted, "I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to take him now."

"Right then," Robert sighed taking one last look at Cooper's little face before gingerly setting him into Dr. Stevens arms, "Take care of him, will you?"

"You bet," Dr. Stevens smiled at him, and walked out of the room.

"Robert, what time is it?" Giselle whispered, her chin still on Robert's shoulder.

"It is…twelve fourty-one," Robert replied, looking to the clock on the wall.

"Will you stay here?" Giselle asked.

"What do you mean?" Robert turned to look at her.

"With me, here. Will you stay?" Giselle laid back in her bed.

"Of course, sweetheart, I would never leave you. You know that, don't you?" Robert took her hand in his.

"I just really want you to stay, to talk to me. I need you. If you leave…I need you," Giselle bit the inside of her lip as she looked at him.

"He's _okay_, Giselle, you saw him. You held him. He's _really _okay," Robert brushed her hair out of her face.

"Robert, I—you don't know how long it will last! He could be gone tomorrow—the next day! I just want my—my baby," Giselle cried as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're just tired, it's been a long night," Robert gently took her face in his hand. He wanted Giselle to be okay, to be happy. Not only that, but Robert wouldn't—couldn't deal with the drama of it all. Just the straightforward truth would be fine, but the doctors wouldn't give him that.

"Stay here," Giselle whispered, tears still rolling down her cheeks, "Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Robert leaned his head towards hers, holding her gaze, "Okay?"

Giselle sniffled and nodded. After keeping her eyes locked with his for a few more minutes, Giselle sniffed again and pulled away searching for a tissue. Robert handed her one from the box on a strangely convenient short table on wheels beside the bed. She blew her nose and wiped it before folding the tissue and dabbing her eyes, "Bet I'm real pretty right now."

Robert laughed, which made Giselle laugh too. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "You're always pretty."

"Says _you_! You have to say that," Giselle laughed anyway.

"No, I mean it! I think you look beautiful. You don't have to wear makeup or fancy clothes or do your hair to look good to me," Robert ran his fingers through her hair.

"You do know that things aren't going to be the same, right?" Giselle said, returned by with Robert raising his eyebrow, "I mean, I couldn't ever _imagine_ my stomach being flat again after that! And I'll probably have gained weight, and I'm going on birth control if you ever want to _touch_ me again, and—oh _God_, I don't even want to think about my breasts."

"You amuse me," Robert chortled, shaking his head, "You know what I think?"

"No, what do you think?" Giselle asked, suppressing a yawn.

"I think that you probably don't weigh any more than you did before all of this. I also think that in a week you'll practically look like we hired a baby mama. _And_ your breasts will always be fine by me," Robert said.

"What in the world is a baby mama?" Giselle giggled softly.

"Ghetto language for a surrogate mother, like when a woman really can't get pregnant, she has someone else carry the baby for her and then when the baby is born the biological mother gets the baby," Robert explained.

"Ahh, I see," Giselle smiled, her eyelids fighting to stay open, "Since when do you speak ghetto?"

"I had my days," Robert shrugged.

"Do you think we'll go back to New York?" Giselle whispered.

"Yes, I do. I've actually been thinking about that a lot lately. I talked a little with Dad about it, he said that he and Mom will pay for anything we need. Of course I refused to let him just pay for it all, I couldn't take advantage of my parents like that. But with some of their support and what I've been working for we should be able to get back on our feet in about three and a half months. That would have been right after Cooper was born, but I wasn't planning on him coming on time anyway, so it doesn't make a difference. I really just want to be out there on our own again though. Mom is great and everything, but we really _shouldn't_ be here. And it's _my _fault that we are. So I'm fixing it. I've been putting in twelve hours a day for my dad since we got here, and I know he's paying me a lot better than he should, on top of what he's already offering. I really think we can do this," Robert held Giselle's hand in both of his, squeezing it ever so slightly.

"And if I start working once we move back, we'll be fine," she smiled weakly at him, squeezing his hand back.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea, honey," Robert looked at her with concern.

"Don't be silly, I'd just go back to Andalasia Fashions. Mia wouldn't object, in fact, she'd be thrilled. I could take Cooper with me, it wouldn't interfere with work," Giselle liked talking about the future this way, looking up the hill instead of down.

"If that's _really _what you want, I know I can't stop you. But I'm not sure if taking Cooper with you would be a good idea," Robert's eyes seared through her.

"Well I'm certainly not going to take him to daycare, goodness no! And we don't know where we're going to live, so we can't rely on Beth anymore, not that I could or would leave him with her anyway. He's staying with me, and _I _by no means am staying at home," Giselle shook her head.

"Alright, alright. We'll talk about all of that later. But right now, I think that it is _very_ important that you don't over exert yourself. So you better get some rest," Robert kissed her tenderly before flipping the light switch that turned off all of the lights besides two dim ones by the door, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

After Robert was sure that Giselle was asleep, he stood and silently crept out of the room. As he walked down the hall he thought about their conversation about what was to come. About their lives in New York. He realized he missed being there. He missed it being just them. No Ashley. No Mom. No Joe, Frank, or Earl. No Dad. Just them. Just Morgan and Giselle and him. And now Cooper, too. That was the way it was supposed to be. The way it _would _be.

_Good? Bad? Hmm? So-so? Tell me! Oh, I got my Giselle costume!!! I can't wait until Halloween!_


	84. Chapter 84

_My floppy disks haven't been working, so I don't know when you are going to get 82-however many chapters I write before getting a new floppy! In the meanwhile, you could all sit in big meditation circles, doing tai chi and what-not. You know, calm your nerves, push the bad out through the floor. That way when I finally have all of this posted you'll all be a bunch a calm tree-huggers and won't kill me! Could idea, huh?_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 84: Hope_

"Daddy? When will I get to see Mommy and Cooper?" Morgan asked, sitting up in her own hospital bed.

"Maybe later. Right now _you_ are supposed to be resting, and _Mommy _is supposed to be resting, and _Cooper_ is…resting, too," Robert didn't want to scare Morgan by saying something about her baby brother that would provoke too many questions. Questions that Robert didn't have the strength to answer.

Just about everyone in the family had gotten at least a little sleep last night. That is, everyone besides Robert. Morgan was probably the most awake at the moment. Giselle was still asleep over in the maternity ward and Judy had forced Ashley to go home with her father to get some rest and then come back around noon on Christmas. It was about 11:00am on Christmas day now, and yet Robert hadn't seen any presents. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Ashley would bring a few presents back when she came, mostly to keep Morgan happy.

The doctors said that Morgan's arm was only broken in one place and would heal pretty easily. Two weeks with a cast and sling and another week with just the cast. Morgan surely didn't seem to mind the idea of being unable to write for three weeks. They said that they would monitor Morgan's arm for today, and if things were running smoothly she could leave tonight.

Giselle on the other hand, wasn't going anywhere for awhile. Even if the doctors did let her go, Robert doubted he would get her to leave the hospital very much at all until Cooper could come home, too. And being three months premature, Robert wasn't expecting him to be able to come home for quite awhile.

"When can I get this tube out of my arm? I don't like it. I don't like needles," Morgan pouted.

"Mommy has one just like it, you know. She doesn't like needles either, but she doesn't complain," Robert replied, leaving off the thought that she didn't complain about it _anymore_. He was pretty sure Morgan would be encouraged to put up with the IV if her mother would.

"Does Cooper have one?" Morgan wondered aloud.

"Sort of, his is different though. Yours is a needle in your arm, but his is like a tube in his nose," Robert explained.

"Does it hurt?" Morgan asked, her eyes wide.

"No, I don't believe it does. In fact, I think he's got it off pretty good right now," Robert sighed. The all-nighter he had pulled was starting to get to him.

"Is Cooper sick?" Morgan inquired.

"Well, in way, yes. But he's not sick like you were. He hasn't got a fever or anything, but he is kind of sick, I guess. You know that he wasn't _supposed _to be born until March, but things didn't work out that way. So he's a lot smaller than a baby born on time would be, but the doctors say he's doing well," Robert explained lightly.

"Is Mommy sad?"

"What? What do you mean by that, sweetie?" Robert's brow furrowed.

"Mommy told me she wanted Cooper to be big and healthy. You said he is small and sick, maybe she won't want him," Morgan answered with a shrug.

"No! No, no, no Mommy didn't mean that she wouldn't _want _Cooper if he wasn't big and healthy! She loves Cooper very much and is happy that he's _alive_. It's just like with you, Morgan, Mommy wants you to be happy and healthy. And yes, it _does_ make her sad when you are sick because it hurts her to see _you_ hurt. It's just the same with Cooper," Robert tried his best to explain things clearly to Morgan.

"I wish I could see him," Morgan sighed.

"I've got a picture of him on my phone," Robert said, reaching into his pocket.

"Really?" Morgan exclaimed, her face instantly lighting up.

"Yeah, it's right here, one second," Robert found the close up picture that showed Cooper's face, "Here we go, look at that."

Morgan took the cell phone from her dad's hand and looked at the picture of her baby brother, "Awwww! He's so cute, Daddy! He's so little, too…"

Robert smiled as Morgan cooed over his baby. She seemed so happy to finally get to see her baby brother, Robert couldn't help but feel proud all over again. He really loved being a dad.

"He has the same nose as Mommy," Morgan pointed out, beaming at her dad.

"He has her lips, too. Let me see my cell, I'll show you another picture," Robert gently took his phone from Morgan and pulled up the picture of Giselle holding Cooper before handing it back to Morgan.

"I want Mommy," Morgan pouted again. Apparently seeing the picture only reminded her of how much she wished her mom was with her.

"I bet that if you sleep the time will pass faster and it won't seem that long before you get to get dressed and hightail it outta here, munchkin," Robert smiled at her, taking his cell phone back again and closing it.

"Okay, I guess I'll sleep," Morgan finally agreed.

Sighing with relief, Robert kissed Morgan's forehead, "I'm going to check on your mom, I'll be back in a little bit."

"Bye Daddy," Morgan gave a little wave with her left hand.

"Bye Sweetie," Robert said as he left the room.

He made his way through the hospital halls toward the maternity wing. As Robert passed the hospital cafeteria he smelled something that he couldn't pass up. Sniffing again he instantly identified the scent that attracted him so strongly. Coffee. And boy did he need it.

Robert took the detour into the cafeteria and went over to the coffee makers. Grabbing a large Styrofoam cup, Robert made sure he definitely wasn't getting decaffeinated coffee before filling his cup to the brim. With his slow, groggy defenses he managed to burn his fingers with the searing liquid before getting a black plastic lid on the cup. Taking a few napkins, Robert soaked up the bit of coffee that he spilled and threw them away.

After getting his coffee, Robert went to the cashier and paid for it. He reached into his back pocket and took three dollar bills out of his wallet and gave them to the gangly twenty-year-old manning the register.

Satisfied with the caffeine, Robert continued on his way toward the maternity ward, now sipping his coffee. Though it burned his tongue and throat, Robert continued drinking his straight black coffee. It felt as though every drink he took turned his senses up a notch. He drank his coffee so delightedly that by the time he reached the door to Giselle's room his cup was only half full.

When Robert opened the door, Giselle was sitting up in bed. Her face brightened when she saw him, obviously pleased that he had returned. "Hey Sweetheart, I didn't think you would be awake yet."

"I just woke up about ten minutes ago, but I'm already bored with myself, so I'm glad you're here," Giselle replied, beaming at him as he sat in his chair next to her.

"I hope you had nice dreams," Robert said, brushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Oh, I'm afraid I didn't," Giselle frowned, giggling anyway.

"What could cause you to have bad dreams when our child was born three months early?" Robert asked sarcastically.

"But it wasn't about that at all! It was just…very different. It wasn't even personal! I guess I was thinking about seeing Edward and all, so my brain thought of Andalasia. Only it wasn't like Andalasia at all! It was just awful!" Giselle pursed her lips, her expression very perplexed.

"You never got around to telling me about seeing Edward yesterday, what was that all about?" Robert asked, reaching for her hand.

"I was just watching the news and it showed him jumping cars again in New York. They just mentioned the whole fiasco in March and thought spotting him again might mean one of 'these strange breakouts' might occur again," Giselle explained simply, "But it just made me wonder why he was back in New York."

"Yeah…I wonder," Robert's brow furrowed.

"It just bothered me. But I've got bigger things to bother me now, so don't worry about it, Honey," Giselle grinned at him, laughing to herself.

"You seem very happy today," Robert pointed out.

"Hmmm, I guess I am. Beside the fact that I really don't know what's become of my son, I haven't found anything to be unhappy about yet. I suppose I might as well spend the times that we're not in despair cheerfully, that way it'll even out," Giselle smiled.

"Really? How do you figure?" Robert chuckled softly at her.

"Well, I realized that recently I tend to be either mellow or sad. So if I'm happy instead of mellow while I'm not sad it won't always seem so bad. I mean, it's too hard to be realistic about everything. So why not pretend everything isn't just for fun and daisies and save my bad mood up for when I really need it," Giselle sighed, a smile still splayed across her lips.

"Good plan, well said," Robert nodded, taking a swig of coffee, "Might as well pretend the caffeine is alcohol and buy blue bubble-gum cigars, eh?"

"Why not?" Giselle giggled.

"Fun and daisies," Robert raised his cup and took another swig.

They laughed until they cried, Giselle clutching her stomach, "Oh my goodness, I feel so weird."

"And how so, my dear?" Robert inquired in a deep scholarly voice.

"I'm not pregnant! I'm just not! Just like that!" Giselle exclaimed, laughing again.

"That does appear to be the case," Robert said, again in his mocking voice.

"It's so funny, all these traits that I picked up from being pregnant just don't work for me anymore! And there are those times that I just know he would kick right then, but he's not there. He's just—not there anymore," Giselle frowned, "I feel so empty."

Robert started snorting with laughter, "God, I love you, Giselle."

"And there isn't anything good about it! I realize I had gotten so used to being pregnant! I was comfortable being that way. But now, I have a premature baby, I feel empty, and my boobs still hurt!" Giselle groaned, throwing her head back.

"Speaking of which, I wonder if they'll let you breastfeed or not. I mean, it makes most sense that they would let you because he needs all that good stuff you got that formulas don't. But with him being sensitive to skin, I just don't know. They'll probably give us the lowdown today," Robert nodded.

"I _really _hope they let me breastfeed him," Giselle grunted irritably as she shifted uncomfortably.

"You'll live with whatever they let you do," Robert leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, he's beautiful," Giselle leaned back against the bed, her head resting slightly turned to the side.

"Yeah, he is…just like his mama," Robert smiled softly at her, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand as he held it.

"It makes me happy to just think that everything is fine and dandy, when I know it's not. And I don't mean just _everything_…I mean with the baby really. He's so small and fragile, I know there's stuff going on that I don't know about. And I haven't asked. I don't want to know. Because, frankly, pretending is a lot easier than facing the truth," Giselle sighed and smiled at Robert.

"I know, Sweetheart…, I know," Robert took her face in his hand and kissed her. Their lips locked in a way that was neither racy nor sad, nor was it longing. No, it was different. Somehow they both had poured all of their emotions into their kiss in a way they hadn't before. Almost as though it had been ingrained in time, it held a certain…promise. A distinct willpower. This distinguished _hope_.

_You like? Tell me if I'm dragging things out too long. Because it is hard as a write to not rush things and yet not have things moving like molasses. And at this particular point in the story, I want it to be perfect. Oh! And I got the Giselle costume! Have I mentioned that before? Well, I have, it's her wedding dress—when she was going to get married to Edward—and it's BEAUTIFUL! I also got Junebug on DVD! It was only $15, good deal, huh! Of course, I've already seen it a million times since I recorded it on my TV but…I HAD to see the special features! And it was SOOOOO worth it! I mean, ONE-HUNDRED AND SIX minutes of Amy Adams and Embeth Davidtz just talking! I swear, if I were anymore like Amy, I would BE her! Jesus Christ!_


	85. Chapter 85

_Still no working floppy disk as I write this…-sigh- I really want you guys to be able to read this NOW! You have no idea how much I like to give you guys these chapters!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 85: Not A Shadow Of A Doubt_

"Oh, Giselle, he's so adorable! I wish I could hold him," Ashley gushed.

"You too, huh?" Giselle sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll tell you somethin' soon. They can't keep you in the dark forever," Ashley took Giselle's hand.

"I know, I just wish they would tell me something sooner. You know?" Giselle managed to smile, "And they could at least let me hold him again. It's Christmas!"

"Speaking of Christmas, I brought presents back with me. I was figurin' I could wait another hour or so for them to let Morgan go and she and Rob can come down here. That way everyone can open theirs together," Ashley grinned.

"You didn't get me anything, did you?" Giselle asked.

"Of course!" Ashley exclaimed and laughed, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, but you shouldn't have," Giselle shook her head.

"Don't give me that, I love getting presents. Really, just accept it as what it is, Giselle! It's Christmas," Ashley persisted.

"I know, it's just that I…," Giselle dropped her sentence, trailing off into silence. Her eyes fell to the white blanket over her, her fingers twiddling the fabric.

"It's okay, I know this has all been really hard on you," Ashley said softly.

Giselle wanted to reply and say she was fine, but she couldn't. Her throat caught and she fought the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She had only seen her son one time. What if the next time she saw him he wasn't alive? What if the doctors couldn't do anything? What if this were all for nothing? No, she couldn't tell Ashley she was fine.

She wasn't.

Hanging on to every shard of happiness was Giselle's only way of not snapping like a twig and sobbing. And it seemed the best that she stay in a good mood. Robert hated seeing her unhappy, and she knew it. But there was only so much she could do for so long. And hopefully by the time she ran out of steam and just couldn't stand being so jovial anymore Cooper would be okay. And everything _would_ be fine. And everyone really _would _be happy.

* * *

Robert sat in the hospital cafeteria, his finger slowly turning a stirrer in his coffee. He stared blankly into the dark liquid. Lately, this magical caffeinated beverage was practically the only glue holding him together. Suddenly his phone began to ring in his pocket. He grumbled as he reached for it and answered.

"Hello?"

"So that's how you answer the phone now?" Judy scolded.

"Sorry Mom," Robert sighed.

"Robbie, you haven't left the hospital in three days. And I doubt you've gotten any sleep. Son, why don't you come home just for tonight? Just get a little rest, you won't miss anything," Judy suggested—more so pleaded.

"Mom, what makes you think I'm going to get any sleep at home?" Robert asked rhetorically.

"You're living off of coffee! Last time I saw you, you had huge bags under your eyes and looked like some sort of deranged homeless person with nice clothes!" Judy continued.

"I'm staying with Giselle, there's nothing you can do to help," Robert shrugged.

"Do you _really_ think you wife wants to see you this way? She is being fed and sleeping and looks great and you look absolutely horrid! I'm sure she can handle a night on her own. The baby is going to be fine too, trust me Robbie," Judy persevered.

"Ever since—I just can't leave her, Mom, that's that," Robert shook his head slowly.

"Robbie, this isn't the same as the accident. Giselle is going to be fine, I'm sure she would rather see you clean and well rested," Judy replied softly.

"I've got to get back to her, I'll talk to you later," Robert sighed and closed his cellphone.

Slowly looking around the large room, Robert leaned his chair back on two legs. He eased the chair back to the floor and stood, shoving his hands in his pockets he left the table and his coffee behind. Robert headed back down the hall, closing the short distance between himself and the maternity wing of the hospital.

As he quietly pushed the door of Giselle's room open, he looked instantly to Giselle lying down in her hospital bed. Robert noticed she was asleep and looked over to the warming table. It was like this large closed unit with glass walls with large enough for adult hands to fit through. Only it wasn't just that; inside was tiny baby clad in only a diaper and covered in skinny tubes and wires hooked to machines.

Because they lived only about forty-five minutes outside of Nashville, they had taken Giselle and Morgan to the hospital there from the very beginning. And because Nashville was a fairly large city, it had a fairly large hospital that had it's own Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. With Cooper being so early, it was completely necessary to have him under the most intensive care possible.

After having already let Giselle and Robert hold Cooper, the doctors decided that was a large mistake on their own part. One that Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Stevens repeatedly apologized for. If the slightest thing should have gone wrong, Cooper could have ended up with all sorts of different syndromes and defects. But so far he seemed to have lucked out. Now they were only allowed to touch him.

Along with that, they had found that Cooper's lungs weren't as trustworthy as they had thought. When the baby suddenly stopped breathing and a whole team of doctors and nurses came rushing into action, Dr. Montgomery decided keeping him on a ventilator was definitely.

These "mistakes" Dr. Montgomery continued to find in her own work had only stressed Giselle out more. Even though Dr. Montgomery was kind, Giselle had grown to faintly dislike her. Of course, she wouldn't _say _this, but Robert could tell that she definitely liked Dr. Stevens better.

It turned out that Giselle wouldn't be able to nurse Cooper for quite awhile. At the moment his organs weren't mature enough to eat actual food. The doctors currently had him on intravenous fluids through an umbilical central line.

With all of the stress of the entire situation Giselle always seemed tired, even if not physically, she would be so emotionally drained. Robert would sit with her for hours without either of them saying anything. But he knew she was always thinking, he knew by the familiar look on her face. When they did talk, they always strained to stay away from the topic of "what could happen".

Robert walked across the room to the special bed Cooper was in. The cellophane in places on the interior of the glass to minimize the loss of heat radiating within the enclosure was important to help him maintain his body temperate. Crouching beside the box to get his head level with it, Robert looked in at Cooper's tiny body. The baby's head was turned toward him and his partially open blue eyes looked back at Robert.

"Hey Coop, hey buddy, how's it goin' in there?" Robert spoke softly.

Cooper's tiny hand rested on his chest, his fingers slowly curling and uncurling. His thin, blonde hair was barely visible and just the right the right shade to blend in with his orange-looking skin from the steroids the doctors had him on. Robert wondered if his skin would normally be as pale as Giselle's.

Slowly standing to his full height again, Robert pulled the shaft to the side so that he could put his hand into the warmth of the heated enclosure. His hand hesitantly reached forward to touch Cooper's chest. He lightly ran his fingers down the baby's tiny body and then brought his hand to rest by his foot. Cooper's foot couldn't have been longer than an inch from heel to toe, looking unreal in Robert's hand.

"Ah, you're definitely mine. I know my toes when I see them," Robert smiled, "You know, Mommy will be happy to know that you at least have _one _trait of mine. She didn't want you to be her little male clone, but I don't mind. I'm glad you remembered our little chat when deciding whose genes to nab, you wouldn't want to look like me. Mama might like my hook nose, but just think, if you were to get her eyes and my nose…well, that would just be a disaster. So you're pretty darn lucky to have her beautiful eyes, lips, nose, hair…You'll probably be good at math too, with all your luck."

As Robert put his hand gingerly on Cooper's chest again, the tiny flexing hand closed around index finger. The little fingers weren't anywhere near reaching all the way around Robert's finger, again making Robert feel like he was playing with a fragile toy.

"They say babies need love to grow, so I guess you'll be a giant one of these days. Like Clifford, he was the runt of his litter, and look at him now…he's _titanic_! Wanting an early start at life won't hold you back. But if you could just get healthy really fast, it would help your Mama out a lot. It's hard for her to see you struggle…she wants you to be big and healthy, so do I. I know you'll get yourself out of here, no way are you going to wait until March to see everything. Honestly, you wouldn't want to see everything right now anyway. It's freezing outside and no fun. Everything is dead and covered in ice right now. I'd rather be you in your warm little incubator than out in the snow. Yeah, you just wait until spring and everything will be beautiful. You mom loves spring…all the flowers and everything. So you better be there then, just to see her face…you here? No giving up on us, you've got to stick around until you're one hundred! You gotta take care of your mama when she's old, okay? Can you do that?"

The little hand tightened its grip on Robert's finger in response. Or maybe Robert had imagined it, but it made Robert smile nonetheless.

"That's my boy, there isn't a shadow of a doubt in my mind that you'll pull through this, Coop."

_-Simultaneous "Awwww!"- My friend Abbie has been killing me to get these chapters posted for the past week, so she finally got so fed up with my floppy disk problem and gave me like five! So you all ought to thank Abbie for giving me floppy disks to transfer these past few chapter (and chapters to come)._


	86. Chapter 86

_I actually am trying to do better in school now. I mean, first quarter I kind of blew it all off, but I've sort of realized that I really do need good grades. Honestly, I'm pretty smart. I need to have some educational backing in case my whole acting career doesn't take off. I know I'm only in 8__th__ grade, but it's still important. I need good grades in 8__th__ grade so that I can take the high school courses I want, and I need to do exceptionally in high school so that I can get a really really good scholarship to college somewhere besides stupid SWIC. I'll probably study film somewhere big. That's my plan anyway. If my career takes off before then…then whoopie! I really hate school, but I'm smart, I just don't like to use it for things besides…writing and acting. I pretty much don't want to go to college…I just want to move to NYC and wait tables while auditioning for just about anything and everything and typing through the night. You can just imagine what my parents will say when I tell them that, hah!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 86: Stubborn_

"Listen to me, if you would just calm down and hold still--."

"Oh God, I hate needles, I really_ hate _needles—Robert!" Giselle cut Robert off as she writhed in her upright position on the hospital bed.

"Hon, just hold still, it'll only take one second and then it'll be over," a nurse assured her.

"I'm right here, just don't look at the needle," Robert said, but Giselle's face was already buried in his shoulder. She whimpered as the nurse pulled the needle out of her arm.

"See? There, I'm already done," the nurse smiled as she disposed of the needle and put a small wad of gauze on Giselle's arm.

"You'll always make a big deal about IV's, won't you," Robert chortled, though it wasn't a question. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "You're just a big _baby_."

"Am not," Giselle scowled, though she wasn't in the mood to fight back.

"Lighten up, 'kay? I just signed those papers to get you out of here so that you'll be _happier_. One night in a comfortable bed could do you some good. Just hold…," Robert trailed off, his words were useless. She looked at him and he knew she was doing all she to not cry. Four days in the hospital and Giselle was free to go, but Cooper…Cooper was no where near leaving.

"Giselle," Robert whispered softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "It's okay, everything is _okay_."

Her lip trembled and in a split second she broke, unable to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks, "I don't know what I'm doing. My baby boy is in a glass—glass _box_ and I can't hold him and—He was going to be okay—he was gonna be healthy. I don't—I don't know what I'm doing."

Robert held her against his chest as she sobbed, shaking violently in his arms. Giselle cried so hard that she coughed and gasped for air, every time she thought she might stop she only cried harder. As he held her, Robert stroked her hair and spoke gently in her ear, "You're doing what you're supposed to do. Cooper is just going to take some time, Sweetheart. There's nothing you can do about it."  
"It's not my fault! I—I don't understand why this happened _now_, why _now_? W--with Morgan breaking her arm and just—just—everything! She tries to be so _happy _when she visits—but I know she's not. It hurts—it hurts her so much and I'm not there for her. I'm hardly here for C—Cooper, I can't be! He's in—he's in that _box_!"

"Giselle, it's okay. Morgan's alright, she understands. Everything is just fine, Honey," Robert tried to hold her tighter to make the shaking stop, but it didn't do much.

"I hate this—I hate it so much, I just don't know w-what to do or—I hate this. I'm done, Robert, this always happens to me! Why _me_? It's—it's always me—over and over and over again! What does the world want with me? What does—does she want from me? I'm just her little game—her little toy! I'm done playing. I want it—I want it over," Giselle's hand tugged on Robert's shirt on his shoulder as she sobbed.

"What are you talking about, Giselle? No one is playing with you," Robert replied soothingly, rubbing her back.

"Robert--," Giselle's words caught in her throat and she kissed him on the lips, her trembling hands moving to his head and neck. The fingers of her left hand wound in his hair while her right hand gingerly rested on the side of his neck, still shaking.

Robert was holding her so close now that she was practically on his lap. Their kiss broke off but Giselle's lips were merely an inch away, his face now wet from her tears. Her eyes were closed as she continued to cry silently, shivering even though it wasn't cold. Robert whispered to her, "I love you. I love you and I won't let you do this to yourself. I love you and it kills me to see you like this. I love you and you are the bravest woman I have ever met. I love you and I know you love me too and I just _know_ that after everything that has happened…I love you and there is no way you are giving up now. You know why?"

Giselle shook her head slowly, her eyes still closed.

Lacing his fingers with hers, Robert kissed her nose, "Because I love you."

* * *

"Where's Giselle?" Judy asked.

"Upstairs somewhere, maybe in the shower," Robert sighed. He looked warily down at his mug of coffee setting on the island countertop. His stool was eased back on the two back wooden legs, just barely off the tile floor.

"She okay? She's seemed kinda…off since you two got home," Judy replied.

"She's okay, yeah. But she's taking to all of this pretty hard. She broke down before we left," Robert said, his brow then furrowing, "Some of the stuff she says really bothers me. It's not that she says anything _bad_, just strange things that worry me. Sometimes it's hard for me to remind myself of how perfect her life was before she ran into me. God, I've made her life a living hell…But it's too late to do anything about that, I'd do anything for her and I know she'd do anything for me. It's just another of those times where…where there just isn't anything I _can_ do!"

"Don't you worry yourself about her too much, Robby, she'll come around. It's just that with that baby in the hospital…she's a mother Robby, it's only _human_. If she weren't reactin' like this _then _I would be worried. Honestly, she'll probably never be able to accept this. Until that baby comes home it'll be awful hard for anyone to accept it," Judy explained.

"His name is _Cooper_, Mom."

"I know that!" Judy half laughed, "What makes you think I don't?"

"You keep saying 'that baby'. He has a name. Using it could make him seem a little more _human_," Robert gently pushed his mug away from himself and set the chair back on all fours before getting up. He turned to walk towards the living room.

"Now just wait one second, Rob! I love that baby just--," Judy cut herself off, realizing she had said it again.

Robert continued upstairs, going down the hall to his bedroom. He refrained from slamming the door in frustration, though it was rather loud, and walked across the room to sit on the edge of their bed. With a heaving sigh, he looked around quietly, listening to the shower run.

Everything was just so…normal. If only he could convince himself that everything really was normal. Honestly, if Giselle were still pregnant, even being as complaining and difficult to manage as she was, Robert would be fine by that. If there were some sort of rewind button hidden underneath their bed, he would press it.

He would send himself back to Christmas Eve and make sure Morgan came down with them to eat dinner. That way Morgan would have never gotten twisted in the sheets when she tried to get up. She would have never fallen and broken her arm. Giselle wouldn't have become shocked into labor. Cooper wouldn't have been born two hours later. And Robert wouldn't be…exhausted.

But there was no such button.

Now he had a beautiful baby boy. If only he could be bigger, healthier, more stable. Then it would definitely be more assuring.

The problem was that he had gone over all of this in his head so many times that he was becoming disgusted with himself. He knew he needed to move on. To face the reality of it all. To step up and take hold of the situation. Because Giselle needed him now more than ever.

Having been so caught up in his thoughts, Robert hadn't heard the water stop. He turned his head as the bathroom door opened and Giselle came into the room wearing only his robe. She walked past him to the dresser, opening the top drawer she pulled out a bra and underwear. Giselle turned and saw Robert looking at her from the bed.

"Robert, don't look at me like that," Giselle shook her head, turning away from him again and pulling her panties on.

"Don't look at you like _what_? My _wife_?" Robert shot back.

"No, don't look at me like you're sorry for me or something. You act like I'm some wounded animal you can't help but feel sorry for," Giselle replied as she untied the robe and dropped it to the ground. She put her bra on over her shoulders and clasped it in the front.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that I'm not allowed to sympathize," Robert said sarcastically.

"Don't be such a jerk," Giselle said, still not even looking at him as she opened another drawer.

"_I'm _being a jerk?"

"If you're trying to say something you might as well just come right out and say it, Robert," Giselle finally turned to face him, one hand on her hip.

Robert looked her up and down. _God_, she was sexy when she was angry.

"Well?" Giselle raised her eyebrows.

"Just get dressed," Robert waved her off.

Turning to the dresser again, Giselle rummaged in the drawer, "You know, that might be easier if I owned anything that fit me anymore."

"Hell, just walk around like that! Doesn't bother me," Robert retorted.

Giselle's hands clenched on the edges of the drawer, "Honestly, do you think acting like that is helping anything?"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to feel sorry for you. You better figure out what it is you want, because you sending some pretty mixed messages," Robert replied loudly.

"I want…," Giselle trailed off and closed her eyes, talking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again she finished her sentence coolly, "something to wear."

"Well, if you would just look, you would know your dresses are in the closet," Robert said just as crossly.

"Those are all summer dresses. It's the middle of winter," Giselle argued.

"And again, walk around like that for all I care," Robert repeated.

"You are the _most _conceited, self-centered, rude," Giselle stepped toward him with every insult, her voice becoming louder, "spiteful, ill-tempered, _despicable_ man I have ever met."

"Wait, I forgot, there are some extra sheets under the bed. Have fun," Robert raised his eyebrows at her.

Now only a few feet away from him, Giselle narrowed her eyes on him and clenched her jaw. "My son better not be a smart alic like _you_."

"I hope he never has an unreasonable wife like _you_!"

"Well, if he doesn't catch strangers falling off of billboards maybe he won't!"

"Yeah, maybe he won't do stupid stuff like that!"

"He better not, I can't stand unreasonable people!"

"Me neither!"

"Then why. Are. You. Being. So--," Robert cut her off, reaching forward and pulling Giselle to himself.

He kissed her as she fell into his lap, his hands holding her head, his fingers tangled in her damp red hair. Giselle's fingers worked on the top button of Robert's shirt, but it was stuck. Robert fell backwards onto the bed as their lips were still locked, causing Giselle to fall ungracefully onto him. He accidentally bit her lip as she fell and she burst into laughter.

"Giselle! Are you okay?" Robert quickly asked.

"Oh, he better not be like us!" Giselle laughed loudly.

"I don't know who's going to have the patience to put up with him if he's a stubborn as you," Robert chortled.

"I'm so sorry, Honey," Giselle ran her hands backwards through Robert's hair as he lay under her, "I shouldn't be so terrible to you. I love you."

"I lied," Robert said between kissing her.

Giselle pulled away to look at his face, "What?"

"I don't mind you being so stubborn. So long as your son isn't half as bad I won't mind him being that way either."

_Okay, faithful readers, if you wil, vote for this fanfic is the First Annual Enchanted Fanfiction Awards! Actually, vote for whatever you want, I would just like to see that there are a lot of participants. What is the point of an event if nobody participates? So get over there and VOTE! Vote or I swear…I swear…-thinks of something bad I can do if they don't vote-…if you don't vote Giselle will pay!_


	87. Chapter 87

_Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay, I'm ready. –Heavy sigh- I have to make a big decision. Big decision. BIG decision. About the story. This story. About what will happen. Should I…? Ahhhgg, can't tell you guys! It would ruin it. Jeez, if I'm going to do I should just it now. No. Not now. Later. Don't…just not now._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 87: Really, Really_

"Giselle," Robert ran his fingers through his wife's red hair, "We really ought to go."

"I know," was all Giselle said in reply. Her fingers delicately stroked the tiny baby lying within the isolette. Cooper seemed to have grown so much in the past month, but he hadn't really. Well, he had _and _he hadn't. He was longer and weighed more, but not by much. The averageperson wouldn't have noticed that he had grown too much at all, but to his almost ever-present parents, his growth seemed to be noticeable everyday.

"It's starting to snow harder and I want to beat the blizzard home," Robert said as he pulled his coat on. He gently laid a hand on Giselle's shoulder.

"I think I'll stay here tonight," Giselle replied softly.

"Honey, please…," it was so difficult to get Giselle out of the hospital sometimes. Strange how a person who hated a place so much could be so attached to it at the same time.

"I mean it, Robert. You go home, I'll be fine," Giselle repeated.

"It's not going to happen, Giselle. He'll be okay. He'll be here tomorrow. You've got to think about what you're doing. Morgan needs you, I need you, and it's just not healthy for you to spend so much time here," Robert sighed.

Giselle looked down at Robert's hand on her shoulder and tucked her hair behind her ear on one side. She knew she had to go. She had to get out of here. But her baby…It just wasn't something she could just decide to do.

"Come on, let's skeedaddle," Robert leaned forward and kissed the back of her head before turning and grabbing her coat off the chair.

"I suppose…," Giselle's eyes fell back to Cooper, now asleep with his fingers wrapped around her left index finger. It was so difficult for her to gently pull away and watch his fingers twitch at the loss of his mother's touch and warmth. She leaned over the open isolette and whispered, "Buh bye baby, Mommy loves you."

Robert smiled as he watched her. She was so gentle and loving with Cooper. He didn't know why that always blew him away, she had always been that way, but it seemed like a whole knew subject when it came to their son. Maybe it was because he was only a baby and Giselle was softer with babies. Or maybe it was because she carried him around in her stomach for six months, anxious and waiting to see his face. But there was something there—some connection—between Giselle and that little person.

"Alright, let's go," Giselle finally turned and smiled at Robert. She put her arms through the sleeves of her coat as Robert held it out for her.

"Got everything you need?" Robert asked.

"Mm hmm," Giselle nodded.

"Good, we're off then," Robert put his arm around Giselle's shoulder as they began to walk out of the door. He squeezed her close to him and smiled down at her, but she was looking down at the tile floor. She was so beautiful today, just as any other day. Her denim jeans and black turtle neck looked really good on her, just as just about anything she put on. She wore light eyeshadow and red lipstick that made Robert want to kiss her every time he looked at her.

They walked out to the car silently, snow still falling around them in the dark. It was about 9 o'clock at night and Robert wanted to get back to his parents' house as soon as possible. He dropped his arm from Giselle's shoulder as they reached the old station wagon and pulled out his keys. Because it was an old car Robert had to manually unlock his door and reach across to unlock the passenger side for Giselle.

Giselle's teeth were chattering as she climbed into the car and slammed the door shut. Her arms were folded across her chest for warmth and she closed her eyes, wishing the car to start.

Robert shut his own door and jammed the keys into the ignition, turning them to start the car. He reached for the heating controls and put it on full blast before using the stick shift to put the car in reverse and back out of the parking space. Once he had them pulled onto the highway he looked over at Giselle, her eyes still closed. Her skin was so white and her red lips looked purple in the dark, giving her an un-lifelike look.

"Mom will probably be up waiting for us. I swear, no matter how many times I tell that woman to just go to bed she always insists upon waiting. As if we couldn't take care of ourselves. The nerve," Robert chortled.

"She's just making sure we're okay. I guess she just wants to make sure I come home every night, the way you do," Giselle replied quietly.

"You're right, I'll give her that," Robert looked over at Giselle's emotionless expression, "We all look out for you y'know. There's not a single person in that house that doesn't want you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy, Robert. Really, I am. I just…," Giselle sighed, trailing off, "I just need a little more time. Just give me a little more time."

"You've been telling me that for a month now. Honey, I'm worried about you! I _know_ that this all really stressful, but it's been a _month_," Robert said, emphasizing how long it had been.

Giselle pulled her coat around herself a little tighter, swallowing hard, "I know."

"Sweetheart…," Robert looked at her. He could almost _feel _her slipping away from him. Looking back to the road, Robert thought for a moment, letting the cold silence settle between them before opening his mouth again to speak, not even looking over at her, "I remember…I remember when you were in the hospital after the accident. You hadn't woken up yet and I was scared to death that you might be in a coma, that maybe I wouldn't see you smile again, that maybe I would never hear your voice again, that maybe you wouldn't remember me, that maybe you wouldn't wake up at all, _ever_. But then you did wake up. I remember the thoughts rushing through my head as you looked at me and for a moment I was convinced that you hadn't a clue who I was…and do you remember what you said? You looked at me and asked, 'Will you still think I'm beautiful?'" Robert bit his lip, unable to continue.

He took a moment to gather himself before looking at her, "What happened, Giselle? You were always so…I don't know! But _that _Giselle always smiled and made me laugh even when she wasn't trying to be funny and everything was always so _happy _with her. Sure, you laugh when you should. Smile when you should. Assure us you're happy. And maybe you are! But there's just this part of you that seems to have left me stranded. I need you Giselle—I really, _really _do. And you're here…but you're _not_."

When Robert looked back at her this time she was crying. Even in the dark he could see her mascara running down her face. Just looking at her this way was hard, but he tell she was fighting to say something, to gain enough control of herself to do so.

"I don't know where I am! I just—I'm constantly fighting with myself. I try to be the way I should be, but it's not the same—I just. I want to go home! I'm not myself here, Robert…," Giselle sniffled and looked over at Robert, shivering terribly, "I'm not unhappy…I'm just…unhappy _here_."

If anything was a break though, that definitely fell under that category. Giselle hadn't ever expressed being unhappy in Tennessee. Or maybe she had…Robert couldn't recall her coming right out and saying it before, though. Of course this made sense, Giselle would never want to say this. She would never want to hurt her in-laws' feelings. And she did _like _it here, it was a very nice home. It just wasn't _her _home. She loved spending time with Ashley and Judy and just being with family, but she needed to be in New York. He knew this…he just hadn't realized how much keeping her here was affecting her.

"Oh, don't tell Mom and Ashley. Please, Robert? I didn't mean it…," Giselle fiddled with the buttons of coat as she wiped her eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, we'll go home," Robert looked over at her meaningfully.

"But Robert! What about—what about _everything_? I mean, there's Cooper, he's still in the hospital here. And then we have the family to think about. And what about the money? We don't have the money yet!" Giselle fell silent for a few seconds before adding softly, "Do we?"

"Cooper is bigger. Cooper is healthier. He'll be out of there in no time, I can tell. Everyone understands that we're not staying for good, they won't be offended by our leaving. And the money isn't a problem. Dad has been paying me way more than he should—against my will—and I can get a job in New York no problem. We'll make it work. We're only waiting on our baby. And if he's anywhere near as eager to get out of that hospital as you are to get out of Tennessee then he'll be out in no time."

"So…you're serious?" Giselle asked hesitantly, a smile slowly slipping across her face.

"I'm serious," Robert couldn't help but smile too. Just seeing her genuine smile made him happier than he felt in a long time.

"Oh my goodness! Oh, Robert, I love you so much! You always know what I need," Giselle leaned across the car then and there and kissed his cheek over and over again.

"I'm glad you're happy," Robert laughed as she kissed him.

Giselle giggled along with him, "Oh, but I really, _really _am."

_Thanks for the nominations so far, everyone! I really appreciate the support! Makes me feel special –blushes-. You know how I want to be a famous actress one day? Well, you guys make me feel famous already! Hugs and kisses! Love you all bunches!_


	88. Chapter 88

_I'm having friend issues, guy issues, friend issues, and self issues. It's strange how I always have problems. If I have school problems everything else is just fine, but once I pull my schoolwork together everything else falls apart! It's like both sides are sacks of flour attached to ropes on pulleys and I need both hands to hold one of them up, so if I want to hold the other one up I have to drop the one I'm holding…I have to say that I can't decide which is more important. Right now I think I ought to keep holding to the school sack up, it'll help more in the long run. But warn me if my depression starts bleeding through into my writing. Especially if it gets really critical, like suicidal even. Just kidding…I think. Oh well, I'm listening to all of my favorite songs on my friend Drew's ipod on my docking station. He's my music soul mate._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 88: Her Best_

Giselle walked down the hospital hall. She had no destination and had no intention of getting anywhere anytime soon. Her arms were folded across her chest as she stared at the floor. Robert's coat was draped over her shoulders, though she hadn't bothered to put her arms through the sleeves. Honestly, she didn't care where she was going, but walking seemed to help clear her head.

"I swear, if you don't get this damn baby out of me within the next three hours I'm going to sue!" a woman's voice shouted.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Giselle looked up and recognized she was standing in the maternity hall again. She looked over through an open door. Through the doorway Giselle could only see a doctor talking to whoever the voice had belonged to.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Strong, but we cannot induce labor until February 2nd. But walking might help," the doctor explained.

"Oh yeah, I'm almost ten months pregnant and your telling me to just go take a walk and everything will be just fine?" the woman asked sarcastically.

"Well, it may actually naturally induce labor," the doctor replied.

"Whatever you say, doc, I just want out of this damn bed," Mrs. Strong said, an uneasy groan releasing from her lips as she walked towards the doctor, coming into Giselle's view.

The woman had shoulder length light brown hair pulled conveniently back into a ponytail, was about 5' 6", and was _extremely _pregnant. Giselle looked away as the woman padded barefoot out of the room.

"Oh God, please don't tell me someone paid you to stand here and look freaking beautiful to make me feel even more like a cow than I already do," Mrs. Strong said, stopping in front of Giselle.

"Ha, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—you know, I should get going," Giselle started turning to walk away.

"Wait! Stay, you don't look like you're in a hurry to get anywhere like just about everyone else in this hell house. Since I'm walking, and you're walking, you might as well walk with me," Mrs. Strong insisted.

"Well…," Giselle looked over her shoulder down the hall before looking back at Mrs. Strong.

"Good, you'll walk with me then. Warning, I'm kind of slow at the moment," Mrs. Strong groaned.

"That's alright, I can walk slow too," Giselle smiled at Mrs. Strong, understanding fully what it was like to have to tell people to slow down for her.

"Right, so I'm Taylor," Mrs. Strong said, "And you?"

"Giselle," she smiled at the woman. Taylor couldn't have been older than 25, and the way she talked enthused Giselle. To say the least, Taylor wasn't exactly trying to hide her distaste of being so heavily pregnant.

"So, Giselle, you staying here too?" Taylor mused.

"Sort of," Giselle sighed.

"Which wing are you in?"

"Maternity," Giselle looked at the floor.

"Really? I never woulda guessed! When are you due? 'Cause I was due a week ago," Taylor laughed.

"March 23rd," Giselle found herself giggling.

"No way!" Taylor exclaimed, turning Giselle by the shoulder and looking her up and down, "No way. Hag."

Giselle laughed harder than she remembered laughing in what seemed like forever, "Yeah, mine was a just a little early."

"Ehh, faker," Taylor turned and started waddling forward again, "That's too bad though, I mean, it's only January 30th, that's pretty early."

"Psh," Giselle snorted, "Are you kidding?"

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, confused now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that rudely," Giselle quietly cleared her throat, looking back down at the ground.

"No, no. Not at all! But why do you say that?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, just nothing…he was born on Christmas Eve, that's all," Giselle shrugged.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't--," Taylor stopped talking abruptly, then switched the subject, "What's his name?"

"Cooper. Cooper Aleksander Phillip," Giselle smiled, just imagining her baby boy's bright smile, the one that always appeared the moment he saw her.

"I like that, I like that name a lot," Taylor replied, nodding slowly, "I don't know what I'm naming mine. Right now it's name is 'pain'."

"Do you know what you're having?" Giselle asked.

"Shoot, I don't know. I really don't care either. It's a baby either way. Gotta love 'em, huh?" Taylor forced a smile.

"I think children are wonderful," Giselle smiled brightly, "I have a six year old daughter too."

"You're joking. There is _no way _you have a six year old daughter _and _have just had a baby and _still _have that body," Taylor shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, well she's actually my husband's daughter from…a past marriage," Giselle had never put it that way before, but she couldn't think of another way to explain it, "But I love her dearly and she's never been anything but a blessing to me."

"Jeez lady, I don't know how you do it. You just sound so damn happy with everything! I can't find that. I mean, life is more complicated than just—happiness," Taylor continued to shake her head.

"Ha! Believe me, I _know_. I just choose to be happy, _now_ anyway. It _is _a choice you know," Giselle replied.

"I bet it is. I'm just hormonally imbalanced, don't listen to me," Taylor laughed. Suddenly she stopped walking and brought her hands to her hugely swollen stomach, "Oh God."

"Taylor? Are you okay?" Giselle asked frantically.

"Yes! Get this kid out already!" Taylor cried triumphantly. Nurses seemed to instantly swarm around her, one with a wheelchair, taking her away at once.

Giselle watched as they wheeled her back the way they had come from. In a way she felt alone and lost again, but something about just talking with a random person she only knew for a few minutes made her happier. There actually were people out there who were approachable and would step out of their personal lives to just share—if only a few moments—time with a total stranger. She had come, and now she was gone. Did it make a difference? Not really. Did matter? You bet.

* * *

"Well, if we start looking for an apartment soon then we'll be all set to go as soon as Cooper gets out of the hospital," Robert explained.

"But that's just it, Robbie! Do you really think it's safe to take Cooper the very moment he gets out? I mean, it would be like taking a newborn, he'll be at that stage anyway," Judy argued with her son.

"Are you trying to say that Giselle and I are incapable of taking care of a baby on our own?" Robert's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"God knows _you_ can't, Robbie," Judy retorted.

"I was young and stupid then, Mom. Things are different now. Besides, I have Giselle and she'll be just fine," Robert shot back.

"I just don't know about this, Rob. He's my grandbaby and I just want to make sure he'll be okay," Judy sighed.

"And you don't think Giselle and I can do that," Robert nodded, understanding.

"I didn't say that! I--," Judy couldn't say anymore, finding that it was the truth. "It's just that he was extremely premature, just because they release him from the hospital doesn't mean that he's completely healthy."

"There are hospitals in New York, Mom. It's not like there's nothing we could do if something bad were to happen," Robert said.

"What about getting there? I'm pretty sure you can't fly with newborns. You'd have to drive, and you don't have a car," Judy replied.

"We'll rent a moving van and drive it ourselves," Robert shrugged.

"Alright, so that covers all of that, but what about getting a job there? You can't just move and automatically expect to get a job," Judy pointed out.

"If you're so worried about what's going to happen when we get there then I'll just go up myself for a weekend to secure a job and an apartment. I'll have everything ready and waiting for us when we get there," Robert persisted.

"What about Giselle? You can't honestly think that girl will stay home alone with the baby every single day," Judy wasn't going to let this drop until she had brought up every little detail.

"We already talked about this together. She wants to go back to Andalasia Fashions, and I think it's a good idea. I mean, I would prefer her stay home for as long as she can stand it, but I know that she'll want to be out and about before long. And there's no doubt they'll accept her back just the same there as reluctant as they were to watch her leave. Honestly Mom, I can't see why you're putting up such a big fight about our going," Robert sighed.

"I don't know, Robbie, I just don't understand why you insist upon leaving so soon," Judy reached over and put her hand on Robert's arm.

"It's just for the best," Robert looked away.

"Robert, I know you're not telling me something," Judy narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Giselle is homesick, Mom. She didn't want me to tell you because she didn't want you to think that she doesn't like it here. She just really needs to be in New York," Robert explained quietly.

Judy was silent for a few minutes, looking quietly at the floor. She finally leaned back in her seat and nodded, "I can understand that."

"Good, I was hoping you would," Robert swallowed.

"That woman couldn't sit still for the life of her," Judy chortled softly, shaking her head slowly.

"She does her best," Robert smiled, "But she's pretty stubborn, too."

_Haha, I liked that. I liked that a lot._

_This chapter featured my dear friend, Taylor Ellis, 10 years from now. Love ya Taylor! Hugs and kisses!_


	89. Chapter 89

_I just watched Kung Fu Panda for the first time. My dad and brother were like, "That was better than Wall-E." I was like, "NOOOO WAY! Wall-E is AMAZING! Wall-E is DISNEY! Wall-E is BETTER!" _

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 89: For Now_

Giselle sat indian-style on the foot of her and Robert's bed. She faced away from the headboard, staring at the dresser. Behind her the bedspread was bunched up and the sheets had been kicked down, making it quite obvious that no one had even made an attempt to make the bed that morning. She wore a black camisole and a pair of Robert's red plaid boxers. Her hair fell in unkempt curls on her shoulders, unparted, but rather brushed straight back. The bedroom was mostly silent beside the background noise of men talking in the hallway.

She clutched a pillow to her chest as her eyes fixed on the shiny objects set on top of the dresser. There were assorted boxes wrapped in red, green, and silver paper, adorned with ribbons and bows. There were a few bags with tissue paper of the same colors peeking out of the tops. All of the packages had one aspect in common, they all had a holiday sticker somewhere on them declaring whom the package was for. All of which were for "Giselle" or "Robert" or "Giselle & Robert" or "Young Mr. & Mrs. Phillip" or "The Hormonally Imbalanced". There were even a few smaller parcels whose stickers stated that they were for "Cooper" or "Guest of Giselle's Belly". The gifts had another characteristic in common as well; they were all unopened; practically untouched.

"Don't do this to yourself."

Her head jerked to the side to see Robert standing in the hallway doorway. He turned for a moment to close to door softly behind him.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," Giselle swallowed uncomfortably, shifting the pillow in her arms.

"I see you, Giselle. I see you struggling all the time. Your struggling and you're torturing yourself. You think it was your fault, but it wasn't. But you won't accept that. You won't accept that for a moment. And you make sure that you remind yourself of that _every single day_," Robert put extra emphasis on his last three words.

Giselle was silent, biting the inside of her lower lip.

Robert moved across the room and climbed onto the bed behind her. He laid one tender kiss on her almost bare shoulder, winding his arms slowly around her and pulling her toward him. Breathing steadily in her ear as she reluctantly little-by-little began to relax, Robert whispered almost inaudibly, "Don't shut yourself up. Darling, let me help."

"They just sit there," Giselle finally said, blankly.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked, his brow furrowed.

"The Christmas presents. They just sit there. Every day, I wake up and I see that shiny paper. I don't want to even look at them," Giselle turned her head to the side to rest it comfortably on Robert's shoulders.

"Why don't you just open them?" Robert asked quietly.

"I don't _want_ to open them," Giselle closed her eyes.

"Why not, Sweetheart?"

"Because everything in those cheerful little boxes and bags aren't meant for me to open like this. They were meant for a heavily pregnant woman to open on a freezing Christmas morning with her family laughing around her as she finds what practical and funny things that they bought. They weren't meant for me. They were meant for _her_."

"Have it your way if you must. But if you ask me, I'm looking at the same beautiful woman who carried my child and gave birth to him. It doesn't matter that things happened at the wrong time, Giselle, you're still you, and my family would still like for you to open their gifts," Robert said as he kissed her neck.

Silence followed his words once again. Giselle had taken his hand and placed it over her own heart. He could feel her heart beating slowly and the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Though Robert couldn't see her face, he knew her eyes were closed. He noticed his heart beat pick up it's pace as hers slowed.

"Giselle," Robert breathed in her ear, "Do you remember the flowers?"

"At our wedding?" Giselle replied without moving or opening her eyes.

"Yes, at our wedding," Robert smiled, "The lilies, daisies, roses, and tulips."

"I loved those flowers," Giselle found herself smiling, too.

"They were all for you, my dear," Robert kissed the soft skin behind her ear.

"You made sure that I had my flowers," Giselle giggled.

"I sure did. Nothing was going to get in the way my getting those flowers to be perfect. Sure, I couldn't get us married in a castle the it should have been for you, but I made sure you had your flowers," Robert chortled.

"And my bouquet was lovely, too," Giselle whispered.

"Not compared to _you_ they weren't," Robert laughed as he kissed her more playfully.

"I worked so hard on that dress," Giselle sighed, "It's in a sealed box around here somewhere."

"Maybe Morgan will wear it one day," Robert whispered in her ear.

"She's growing up too fast," Giselle shook her head slowly.

"I know. She's lucky to have so a great mother like you. You have no idea how much you mean to her or how much she looks up to you. She tries so hard to be like you…," Robert trailed of with a sigh, his voice dropping, "When you start fading she starts fading too. Giselle, I can't afford to lose both of my girls, let alone just you."

"What do you want me to do?" Giselle asked, her head turned so she could see Robert's face.

"Giselle," Robert took her face softly in his hand, "Open the presents."

"I don't understand! I don't understand _why_ you want me to do this!" Giselle pulled away from him, and in one swift motion she was on her feet beside the bed.

"It will help you, Giselle, I promise. I wouldn't force you to do anything you wouldn't want to do unless I was sure it would you. You don't even have to open them all at once. Just once a day or something. But it will help, Sweetheart, it really will," Robert persisted.

"How?"

"It will help you move on. Honey, you can't continue to blame yourself for what happened. Even if it somehow was—which it wasn't—it's unhealthy for you to live in the past as you do. We have a _beautiful _and _healthy _baby now. You can't possibly still wish that it hadn't happened and you were still pregnant! Giselle, be realistic," Robert reached for her hand.

"No!" Giselle pulled her hand away sharply, "I'm fine. I don't need help. I don't need to open any presents. I don't need your sympathy. I don't need you. I don't need _anything_! I don't need anyth--." The rest of the word caught in her throat as she crumpled to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Robert slowly slid off the bed and moved around to where at was on the floor, leaned against the bed-frame. He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. She was like a child in Robert's arm, so small and helpless. He kissed her forehead and rocked back and forth slowly.

As he hushed her and comforted her, Giselle's cried, whispering over and over, "I need you, Robert. I need you."

"Shh, I know. I'm here, Baby, I'm right here. I've got you," Robert whispered between kisses, "I will always, _always _be here for you."

"I'm sorry—I'm so sorry," Giselle sniffled between sobs.

"Don't be."

* * *

Robert stood behind Giselle, his hands on her shoulders. He knew she was nervous. He knew she didn't think she was ready for this. But _he _knew she was ready. Her fingers ran along the pocket of her coat as she silently looked down at their son who was currently cooing happily to his mother. Robert watched as she reached her hand out to stroke Cooper's tiny arm and he could feel her smile, though he couldn't see it.

"Why don't you do it now, Sweetheart?" Robert suggested.

"I suppose…," Giselle's eyes dropped to her pocket again.

Softly taking Giselle's hand in his, Robert guided her fingers through unbuttoning her pocket. She half-willingly reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, rectangular, shiny-red box with white ribbon. Giselle only looked at the box in her palm, hesitating as long as she could before Robert made her open it.

"Go on," Robert whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Giselle delicately slipped the ribbon off and pulled the tape off of one end of the tiny package. She neatly pulled the red paper off as slow a she could, not making a single tear. After the box was shed of it's wrapping, Giselle found herself holding a plain black box with a lid. As she examined the box, she found her eyes welling.

"Robert, I can't. You do it. I—I can't," Giselle shook her head, looking away from the box in her hand.

"Honey, it's not that hard, just open it. It's just a gift, it's nothing more. I may not understand why you dread this so much, Darling, but I'm sure that once you open the first one the rest will be easy," Robert whispered and kissed her cheek. "You are where you need to be to open it, you know that, Giselle. I'm here. Your baby is here. Just open it."

Her fingers traced the top of the lid for a few moments before she carefully pulled the lid off. Now revealed was a small silver spoon. A baby spoon.

"Well, would you look at that," Robert smiled, proud of Giselle, "That wasn't too hard now, was it?"

Giselle lifted the spoon from the box and turned it over in her hand. She handed the box to Robert as her fingers ran over the cool, smooth metal. It had a delicate design ingrained in the thin, short handle. On the back of the bowl of the spoon 'Cooper' was ingrained in fancy letters.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Giselle awed, "Who's it from?"

"Ashley," Robert replied softly, his face buried in her hair and neck.

"Look at this, Coop! It's yours, Baby, Auntie Ashley bought it for you. Isn't it pretty?" Giselle talked to her cooing baby, who gladly took the spoon in his tiny hand and waved it about in the air. "Carefully, Babe, don't want to hurt yourself," Giselle put her hand on his head, just looking at him.

God, he was beautiful. There was no way in the world that she could have had a baby any more perfect than he was. She wanted nothing more than to hold him and coddle him against her chest. But that would have to wait. For now, looking at him and longing for him and loving him would have to tide her over. Just for now.

_Alright, I wrote the chapter! Now leave me to read Wicked in content! It's really really good and with Abbie nagging me for a chapter every damn day I can't think straight! So here Abbie, here's the chapter. Read it. Now, shhh!_


	90. Chapter 90

_Sorry for the hold-up on the chapters. I've had a mixture of writer's block and lack of focus for a little while now. I'm also grounded from the computer…so I don't know when I'll be able to post this on the internet. I'm still reading Wicked, it's amazing. And I mean amazing. AMAZING. Love it sooo much! I'm not really sure what this chapter is going to be about, so I guess I'll just let it flow. But I've had this vision of Giselle just doing this one thing…nothing particularly special, but I thought I'd start the chapter off that way. With her doing this one thing I've been imagining. Enjoy! Hopefully…_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 90: Released_

The wind blew her red hair into her eyes as Giselle walked down the sidewalk outside the hospital. A black hat was pulled down on her head over her curly hair. A long striped scarf wound around her neck and then her face, covering her mouth—though it would have taken a wider or longer scarf to have covered her long pointed nose, too. Her grey coat was buttoned to her neck and her black gloved hands were hidden safely in her pockets.

Had it been less crisp and possibly above 30 degrees Fahrenheit, then she might have shed a tear or two on her lonesome walk. But the wind blew relentlessly and the numbness she felt all throughout herself made it impossible. She wished Robert were walking with her. He would enfold her in his arms, shielding her from the world and the hurt and the sting of—of everything.

As she walked, she noticed a few small children playing in the dead grass between the hospital and the sidewalk. It wasn't a large area to run around in, and it was awfully cold to be playing outside at all. But there wasn't much snow and it wasn't too terrible a time to get some fresh air. Though there was one aspect of the situation the Giselle found strange; no one was watching the children. The oldest of them couldn't have been older than ten years of age, and the youngest but maybe three. There were four of them. Just laughing and playing. Giselle smiled.

"Shouldn't you be inside? It's getting pretty cold out here," Giselle called over to them, her voice hardly muffled by the scarf as she stopped in her tracks.

All of the children stopped laughing, stopped running, stopped playing to look over at her. Their smiles vanished besides that of the littlest, who managed to stifle a giggle when another threw him a glare. None of them said anything.

"Where are your parents? Should you be outside alone?" Giselle mused kindly, stepping toward them slightly.

"Mommy said to—uh—Mommy said not to talk to strangers," a five-year-old little girl with springy curls of white-blonde hair jouncing on her head as she nodded, proudly declaring that she would be obedient of her mother.

"Is your mommy around here somewhere?" Giselle cocked her head to the side. Her curiosity was almost as strong as her concern for the children's wellbeing.

"Our mother is ill," the ten-year-old boy said, his face stern and serious, his shoulders back, back erect, chin high, and chest out.

"Oh, well I'm very sorry to hear that," Giselle replied softly and sincerely, "Is your father around?"

"We don't know our daddy," the little girl shook her head, though she smiled and giggled.

"Shh—_Lucy_!" the older boy scolded.

"You seem like a very brave young man, do you take care of your brothers and sister?" Giselle decided that the best way to get the boy to talk to her was to treat him with the respect he wanted—and perhaps, needed.

"Yes, I do. Until Mother is well," he confirmed with a nod.

"Well, you are _very_ bold, indeed! What is your name?" Giselle wondered if she had earned the privilege of his name quite yet.

The boy narrowed his eyes on her, determining whether or not she was trustworthy. She seemed kind enough, open enough, treated him the way he ought to be, "My name is Sean. This is Sam, Lucy, and Patrick."

Giselle smiled at them as Sean named himself and siblings, going from oldest to youngest. Patrick wiggled his fingers at her and giggled, his little nose crinkling up in his smile. Lucy giggled too, her curls bouncing again on her head.

"It is very nice to meet you, my name is Giselle," she replied. Giselle watched as Patrick tugged on Lucy's hand and whispered in her ear, his eyes shyly darting to Giselle. Lucy giggled and nodded.

Little Patrick ran over to Giselle and tugged on her coat. She bent down to his level and smiled brightly at him, "Yes, Patrick?"

"You're pretty," Patrick said bashfully, and muffled his fit of giggles in his mittens.

"Thank you, Patrick, that is very kind of you," Giselle said, reaching out to lay her hand on the little boy's shoulder.

The moment her fingers brushed his blue coat, Sean shouted, "Don't touch him!"

"She wasn't doing anything!" Sam said to his older brother, speaking now for the first time.

"Yeah, Sean!" Lucy whined.

"We don't know her, how do you know she's not bad?" Sean shook his head at his brother and sister.

"Because she's nice!" Lucy said.

"Bad people can act nice, too," Sean responded.

"I don't care what you think, I like her," Lucy crossed her arms, her curls falling in her face.

"You're only five! What do _you _know?" Sean retorted.

"You only think you're in charge because Mama is sick!" Sam said to his brother.

None of the three older siblings noticed their little brother still standing bravely in front of the new lady. He grinned and his tawny hair peeked out from beneath his blue hat in curls.

"Does your mommy know you are outside, Patrick?" Giselle asked softly.

Patrick shook his head.

"It's starting to get darker out here, do you think she might be getting worried?" Giselle inquired.

"She's asleep. Sean thinks she won't wake up," Patrick replied, but not sadly, "Sean's bossy. He think you will hurt us."

"Oh, I would never do such a thing. I have a daughter about Sam's age and a baby boy. I would be very sad if something were to happen to either of them. I would never do something bad to _any _children—or anyone! I'm a good person, you don't have to worry about me doing anything to any of you," Giselle explained softly.

"I'm cold," Patrick replied.

Just then Sean shouted again, "Giselle! Watch out!"

Giselle stood and whirled around in one swift motion—fear and alarm overwhelming her. She screamed a bit as she turned to be face to face with a man, completely unaware of how close the person was, "Robert, don't _do _that!"

"Sorry," Robert whispered, smiled crookedly at her and kissed her cheek, "Didn't mean to scare you, Love."

She lifted the back of her hand to her forehead, her chest rising and falling quickly, "I'm just glad it's you."

"I see you've made some friends," Robert noticed to children eyeing him suspiciously.

"They're alone out here, I just wanted to make sure they were okay and try to get them inside," Giselle whispered.

"And I was just worried, seeing as to how you've been out here so long," Robert replied, placing his hand on her upper arm, "It's cold out here, this isn't good for you, come inside."

"Well, I'm worried about _them_, so I refuse to come in as long as they do," Giselle declared with a nod of confirmation.

Robert sighed, this was so typical Giselle. Which he found a good thing since he hadn't found her being too typical recently—not that she ever was. But he knew that there was no convincing her, there was only to get her in. Sometimes having a stubborn wife whose intention to do good was stronger than she could have ever physically be. Her heart was far too large for her chest.

"Alright, you do your thing," Robert smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "I'm right here if you need my help."

"I love you," Giselle kissed him back before turning back to the children. Patrick had gone back over to Sean to complain about how cold it was.

"What are you _stupid_? We can't go back inside," Sean told his brother.

"I want Mommy," Patrick pouted.

"Mom's asleep, remember?" Sean told him.

"She'll wake up!" Lucy interjected.

Giselle walked across the grass, which snapped and crunched underfoot. She bent down between Sean and Patrick, "Patrick, you want to go back to your mom?"

The little boy nodded, his bottom lip stuck out, red in the frosty cold.

"Lucy?"

The little girl's blonde curls bobbed again as she nodded, too.

"Sam?"

Sam was a little more hesitant, looking to Sean before nodding.

"How about you, Sean?" Giselle asked, but she could tell that he didn't want to. The pain burned in the boy's eyes.

"Fine, I'll go," Sean said, looking away from Giselle penetrating eyes.

"Good, you know where your mother's room is?" Giselle asked softly.

"Yes," Sean replied, his gaze still cast upon the ground.

"Can you lead me there?" Giselle questioned.

"Yeah," Sean sighed, his strong front finally crumbling away to reveal the beat, tired little boy.

"Come on," Giselle smiled at them all, "I'll take you back to your mom. My husband, Robert, will come with us. He's a good person too. He would never hurt any of you. He'll make sure you are all safe. Alright?"

Sean looked over at Robert standing on the sidewalk watching Giselle before turning back to the redheaded woman, "Does he know how to play Slap Jack?"

Giselle laughed and ruffled Sean's light hair, "I'm sure he does."

* * *

"That was really nice of you to play with him, Robert," Giselle said, her arm linked around her husband's as they walked through the hall.

"I'm not completely heartless, y'know," Robert looked at her fondly.

"I know," Giselle whispered and grinned, casting her eyes away from him.

"But I did _nothing_ compared to you. You should have seen their little faces when you told them you had to go," Robert put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly to himself.

"Oh, I wish I didn't see them. They were too sad," Giselle sighed.

"I don't know how you do it, I really don't," Robert shook his head and chortled.

"I love children," Giselle shrugged and smiled up at him.

Robert kissed her forehead, her skin was cool and whiter than he remembered. She was perfect, her red hair contrasting with her milky skin, her rosy lips, bright eyes. He couldn't find a flaw of any sort among her physique or mentality. Her lashes fell and her smile faded ever so slightly. His fingers brushed her cold cheek and his brow furrowed, "Something is wrong…"

Giselle shook her head slowly and looked at the floor, "I haven't been spending enough time with Morgan. I can only imagine what she's been thinking since Cooper was born." She looked at Robert, her lips barely apart. They stopped walking and Robert looked away from her. Giselle pulled away a bit, "You're angry."

"No, Giselle, I'm not," though he still wouldn't look at her.

"Then what?" Giselle asked, pulling completely away from his arms.

"Now, don't get mad, but--," Robert cut himself off, grinning devilishly at her.

"What is it, Robert?" Giselle pried urgently, her eyes wide.

"I think things might become quite a bit easier for you in the near future," Robert replied before continuing to walk again.

"Don't do this to me! You can't scare me and then smile and just walk away! No, you are going to tell me _exactly _what you're talking about," Giselle demanded, pulling him to a stop again, "Now."

"Well, if you weren't at the hospital twenty-four/seven then you _would _be able to spend time with Morgan," Robert explained.

"What is _that _supposed to mean? You think I don't know that? I mean--," Giselle stopped herself, interpreting the sly smile still displayed on his lips, "Robert…you don't mean that--?"

He nodded.

"What? When? Why? _How_? Why didn't you tell me before? I—Oh my goodness! This is _wonderful_! When will--? When did you find out? How soon will--? Oh my God, I love you!" Giselle was exclaiming so quickly that half of her sentences were left unfinished. Robert laughed at her as she practically leaped into his arms and kissed him.

When she had finally managed to catch her breath and calm down, Robert explained, "While you were outside, Dr. Montgomery told me that Cooper's stomach is mature enough to digest real food now. She will start giving him the breast milk we had them keep for when he was ready. She's also going to move him out of the heating table and into a bed that is more like a cradle but more high tech, just to be pre-cautionary. We can start holding him, with extreme care of course. She says that if he does well with this new stage of independence then she expects him to be able to come home in two weeks at the least."

Giselle's heart seemed to skip several beats in a row, only to start again when Robert had finished speaking. She kissed him again, tears of utter joy streaking down her cheeks. The happiness she felt was beyond any feeling she could ever remember having before. If she had ever been _this _happy before it had been so long that it seemed like she hadn't.

She kissed his cheek over and over, repeating the same whispered, "I love you," in his ear.

Robert chuckled softly, holding her in his arms. And he knew now, just looking lovingly at her, that the jubilant woman he had married had returned. That somewhere a window had opened within her and released whatever it was that was hurting her so. And even _if _this happy side of Giselle that he enjoyed having around so much were to disappear again, he would love her anyway. But he couldn't—or wouldn't—imagine that happening anytime soon, and he loved that idea, too.


	91. Chapter 91

_I love Elphaba, curse you Dorothy! _

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 91: Close Forever_

Robert groaned, rolling over in bed, the sheets in tangles around his abdomen and legs. A sound seemed to hum in his semi-consciousness—there, but not there. As he slowly surfaced to a more alert state of awake, reuniting with his conscience, he identified the sound. It seemed to ring louder and clearer—sweeter—and he opened his eyes just barely as Giselle floated past the bed. He grunted and blinked in the soft light.

"Oh! You're awake," Giselle chirped, she bent over to daintily bestow a kiss on his forehead.

"You're happy," Robert said, throatily.

"Mmm," Giselle smiled brightly at him, flashing her teeth, "Mom made breakfast, but you better get a move on if you expect to find anything left."

"You were singing," Robert added, mostly to himself.

"Yes, yes I was," her smile almost too big for her face, "But I mean it about breakfast, she was short on eggs so there's not enough for abundant helpings for big hungry men."

"I think I'll manage to scrounge some grease out of the bottom of the pan," Robert grinned at her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"So what time do you want to go to the hospital today? Noon?" she mused. Her fingers ran through his dark hair, pushing it away from his forehead.

"I'm sorry Dear, but I'm afraid you'll have to go with Ashley or Mom today," Robert sighed with mock drama.

"Don't you want to be there?" Giselle recoiled a bit, her brow furrowed.

"Of course I want to be there! You know that, Giselle," Robert propped himself with his arm, "You think I don't want to hold him just as much as you?"

"You don't want me to answer that," Giselle sighed, meaning literally that he hadn't intended an answer from her.

"Giselle, I know you want me there, but there will always be a time where I have to choose between being with you to comfort you and being out there working for your wellbeing! And it's not just you either—it's Morgan and Cooper, too," Robert said as he managed to kick they sheets off his feet and sit up, throwing his legs over the side of the beg.

"And to think that—Robert, how could you possibly think that getting to New York is more important than--," Giselle couldn't find it within her capabilities to ruin her good mood by even saying it.

"Honey," Robert gently pulled her toward him, "I really _want _to be there but--."

"There aren't any _but_'s about it, Robert!" Giselle forcefully planted her fists on Robert's chest and looked into his eyes. Her breathing was steady and deep and she didn't pull away as Robert put his hands on her wrists, her hands still pressed onto his chest. She spoke in a shaky—and yet seemingly strong—whisper, "You're either there, or you're not."

"And, hypothetically speaking, what if I'm not?" Robert asked softly.

"Then you won't hold your son for the first time since he was born, and you will leave me to face…to face it alone, I guess," she shrugged weakly.

Robert released her wrists and turned away to walk toward the dresser, "We'll leave after lunch."

"Oh, Robert," Giselle cooed happily, "I love you!"  
"See if Morgan is up yet, would you, Sweetheart?" Robert asked, pulling off his t-shirt.

"Of course," Giselle leaped from the bed and kissed him on the cheek before exiting the room through the hallway door.

Robert chuckled softly as he buttoned his jeans and zipped his fly up. He would never be able to keep up with her—women were difficult enough as it was, and that was _without _being Giselle. How did he ever end up with someone like her? Now that was a question indeed.

Giselle ambled down the hall, humming as she went. Her hair spilled onto her shoulders in an attractive way. It had been a long time since she last remembered wearing a shirt that showed so much of her neck and shoulder blades. In fact, she didn't ever remember wearing a shirt quite like this one before. Sure she had had dresses that showed off her soft shoulders, but since she had taken to wearing jeans to shield her skin from the cold she had also taken to covering her neck with turtle necks and sweaters. This particular shirt's front dipped no lower than two inches below her clavicle. It came to the very edge of her shoulders, almost threatening to declare itself an off-the-shoulder style of its own accord. Yet it stayed, threads unwilling to stretch. Its creamy magenta made her white skin seem to glow even lighter (if that was possible) and her hair set fire. Her grey dyed jeans completed the perfect assortment of colors in a way that one wouldn't think of at first. One might not even guess grey to be there right color to finish the look, but that was another thing about Giselle—she could think of the unthinkable _and_ make it work. Even if it was merely fashion.

Her knuckles rapped on the door of Morgan's room twice as she called softly, "Morgan, sweetie, are you up?"

Silence followed Giselle's voice. Frowning, Giselle gently opened the door and looked across the room to the bed. Morgan lay soundly with her arms wrapped around a very large puppy. Teddy's mismatched eyes followed Giselle, though he wouldn't move a muscle to wake the little girl lying with him. Giselle moved over to the bed and scratched Teddy's scruff briefly before looking down at Morgan's peaceful face. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Giselle bent over and kissed her daughter's soft cheek.

Teddy began a low growl and Giselle quickly whispered, "Oh hush!" The dog his face in the little girl's neck in shame. It had amazed Giselle how much he had grown since Robert had brought him in as a tiny puppy from the barn. He loved Morgan so much and would protect her from anything—if only he had been around in May, then that might have been of more use. The bigger he got the more intimidated Giselle became by him, though she made sure she was firm in reprimanding his wrongs. She was sure that it would pass and he would submit to her. It was strange; she had never known an animal to dislike her in any way. Of course, this wouldn't last, Teddy was a good dog.

Morgan apparently hadn't heard the dog nor her mother and continued to sleep contently. It was the times like this that Giselle couldn't bear to wake her daughter. She wanted to gather her in her arms and hold her in the same way she longed to hold Cooper. But Morgan was growing up. She was maturing little by little. And to Giselle and Robert, this process was going far too quickly. Soon she wouldn't be one of those five and six year olds anymore. She would be one of the seven or eight year olds. It wasn't fair as a parent. It wouldn't be easy anymore. They would have to take a little bit of bad with the good. The little girl would become a young lady right before their eyes. Could they stop it? No. Did they want to? If it kept her close to them forever.

"Mom?" Morgan's eyes had fluttered open as Giselle was having her brief introspective moment.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Giselle brushed her fingers across Morgan's cheek.

"I love you."

_I love the Morgan/Giselle moments, y'know? They're just so sweet. Well, Thanksgiving is tomorrow/today (it's 2:00 AM in the morning). I am giving thanks for Enchanted, Amy Adams, my family, friends, my many talents that God has blessed me with, my many readers and reviewers, modern technology, my yellow lab Momo, my Siamese cat Lulu, my imaginary goldfish Fifi (if I had a real one Lulu would eat it), wonderful music, my boyfriend and best friend Drew, my best friend Michaela, my best friend Jordan, my grandma, my granddad, my past, my future, my health, the EAA, my internet, my ancient laptop, Tommy my teddybear and Grandma-blankie. Wow, I'm thankful for more than I thought. Well, I'm thankful for just about every but Obama and all the other bad bad people out there. Great Grandma Boyd, God bless your soul and let you rest in peace. Oh! I LOVE this song! I'm in an excellent mood right now. I'm too happy to sleep. But I bet that the moment I close the laptop I'll be flat out. Love you all! Hugs and kisses! Think about what you are thankful this Thanksgiving!_


	92. Chapter 92

_Oh, I love this song! Crush by David Archuleta. Perfect._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 92: Numb_

"Robert!" Giselle called down the stairs to the basement, "It's almost noon, are you just about ready?"

"No one is going anywhere before they eat somethin'," Judy said from the kitchen.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Mom," Giselle turned her head to look at her mother-in-law.

"Nonsense!" Judy laughed, "You both need to eat lunch before you leave, and if Morgan is going she definitely needs to eat, too."

"Morgan had a late breakfast, Robert and I will manage," Giselle replied as she stepped away from the basement door.

"I cooked. You're eating," Judy pointed to the stove top in front of herself, "No excuses."

Giselle sighed in defeat and turned to the door again, "Robert?"

"Yeah, Giselle?" his voice shouted from somewhere below.

"Did you hear me? It's just about noon and you need to come up so we can eat before we leave, " Giselle called back to him.

"Alright," Robert yelled, "Be up in a sec."

Closing the door again, Giselle walked into the living room and stood behind the couch on which Morgan sat watching television. She reached her hand out and ran her fingers through Morgan's hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Mom! You're messing up my hair!" Morgan pushed Giselle's hand away and untucked her hair.

"Come on into the kitchen and eat lunch before we leave," Giselle said softly.

"I'm not hungry," Morgan replied irritably.

"You've been watching TV all morning, you need to turn it off and go eat," it was so hard to not let Morgan just do whatever she wanted. Giselle wanted the girl to be happy, but there had to be a line drawn at some point in time or else Morgan would never learn to respect any authority in her life.

"I want to finish watching this show," Morgan brushed her mother's hand away as Giselle laid it on her shoulder.

"Now, or I'll turn it off for you," Giselle held her hand out for the remote.

Morgan groaned and turned off the television. Slipping off the couch, she headed grudgingly into the kitchen and climbed onto a stool. Judy made Morgan's sandwich and put some baked beans on her plate before setting it in front of her. The little girl picked up her fork and pushed her beans around her plate.

"Don't play with your food, dear," Judy said as she made another sandwich.

"Mamaw, I'm not hungry," Morgan whined.

"Just because I said you have to eat doesn't mean you can go ask Mamaw and she'll let you out of it," Giselle cut in from the edge of the kitchen. Strange, it had been Judy who had wanted her to eat in the first place and Giselle who had tried to get her out of it. Well, someone had to enforce rules.

"Your mom is right, you're going to eat your lunch," Judy said, raising her eyebrows at Morgan and nodding to her plate.

Giselle walked to the island countertop and leaned forward, her elbows propping her up on the surface of the smooth granite. Only when she looked at the plate with her roast beef sandwich on it did she realize how hungry she really was. Judy pushed the plate toward Giselle and she made a point to pause before slowly picking up her sandwich and taking a bite. She chewed quickly and gulped it down. Morgan was still turning her beans over with her fork when Giselle looked over at her, Judy had already turned her back.

"Morgan," Giselle sighed, "Eat your sandwich, _please_."

"I don't want to," Morgan said, coldly staring at her food.

"Why not?" Giselle asked, her voice becoming slightly softer.

"I just don't!" Morgan replied loudly still without looking at her mother.

"I don't see why this is a big deal, it doesn't have to be. Just eat part of your sandwich and some beans," Giselle raised her own voice as well.

"No," Morgan looked up at Giselle at last.

"Do what your mother says."

Filled with relief, Giselle looked gratefully at Robert's firm hand now on her shoulder. It was too hard to do this without him, Morgan wouldn't listen to her alone. But she would listen to Robert. Of course, maybe she shouldn't be too excited about that.

"Mom doesn't eat when she doesn't want to!" Morgan protested.

Suddenly Giselle felt all eyes on her, guilt rushing over her. And she couldn't defend herself. There was nothing she could say. This was truly her fault. She had set a bad example—a bad example that Morgan had chosen to follow. Robert's arms pulled her closer to himself in a comforting and protective way. Though Judy's searing stare bored holes into her.

The silence was unbearable, and Morgan was beginning to think she had won this one. But Robert's voice thundered down on her hopes, "I don't need another girl down to skin and bones, _eat_."

Giselle felt hot tears forming in her eyes and fought to keep them concealed. She shrunk even further into Robert's arms, her appetite leaving again. And to think that they even dared to wonder why she was never hungry. This didn't feel even the slightest bit fair. After she tried so hard to be a good, firm parent—in the end she was the one who felt most punished.

It was a good thing that Robert was beginning to be able to predict Giselle a little better. He knew what she wanted, what she needed, and when. Kissing her head, he whispered gently, "Go get your coat and be back down here in five minutes."

Now, it was quite obvious that Giselle wouldn't need that long to only run upstairs and get her coat. In fact, that was a great deal longer than she needed to do so. But he knew her. He knew her too well. He knew she needed some time. A few moments to herself.

Giselle silently slipped out of his arms and away from the kitchen. A salty tear fell down her cheek and off of her chin. She brushed it away as she took the stairs two at a time. Her good mood was completely ruined now. How could she possibly keep her happiness when she had failed as a mother _and _a wife? Not only that, but she was deeply insulted. Did _everyone _feel this way about her eating? Did they all really notice her weight—or the lack there of? Was it really so obvious that she often found desire for food gone? It hadn't occurred to her that they would be watching her so closely. Or maybe she hadn't been watching herself close enough.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Giselle knocked on Ashley's bedroom door. There was no response. Carefully creaking the door open, Giselle peered in to find the room empty. She tiptoed in and made her way to Ashley's personal bathroom. Looking around the tiled floor, Giselle spotted a weight scale. Cautiously stepping onto the cold surface, Giselle watched as the scale flashed the number 0 several times before changing numbers to determine her weight. She looked away—anywhere but the scale—preoccupying herself with all of Ashley's clothing on the floor. As the mechanism began to beep, Giselle bit her lip and hesitantly looked down again.

103.5

"Oh God," Giselle shuddered. She blinked away more tears before fleeing the room. Across the hall she grabbed her coat and slipped her feet into socks and then her black boots. No matter how hard she tried, shaking what she had just seen out of her head was impossible.

Since Cooper had been born, Giselle had not bothered to check her weight. So she hadn't a clue how much weight she had lost in just the past month. But the last she had figured her weight when she was pregnant she had been 131 pounds. Now if you took the average 20 pounds of water weight (which she hadn't even had an average amount of that either) away from the 131 pounds and then that tiny baby as well, she would have been about 110 after Cooper was born. Which meant that she had been extremely underweight throughout her entire pregnancy—big surprise. Poor weight gain, not enough amniotic fluid, it was no wonder Cooper was born so early. So that was her fault, too. Great.

Giselle found herself shivering, though the room was rather warm. She shuddered again and ignored the tears running down her face. This wasn't fair. How could she have lost 7 pounds when she was already underweight? This wasn't normal. This wasn't skinny—this was _scary_. This was extremely unhealthy. If she hadn't known herself any better she would call it an eating disorder. She was 5' 4", and 103.5 couldn't be any further from a healthy weight. The entire situation made her made want to eat a box of chocolates despite her lack of appetite. If it would give her at least another 10 pounds then she would. But she was afraid it would take more than that to gain that much weight.

It made her sick to think that anyone could ever _want_ to be this thin. No wonder Robert and Judy worried about her so. Giselle didn't know or understand how it came to this. She wanted to be pregnant again so she at least wouldn't _feel _so underweight.

She was so numb to her own thoughts and everything going on at this point that she didn't realize how hard she was crying. It took her another moment to notice that Robert had scooped her up into his arms. In fact, she didn't feel much at all. Out of grief she had closed herself off from her nerve endings. Robert's soothing words went unacknowledged, his kisses not returned. She wasn't even sure if she was crying at all anymore. She wasn't sure of anything at all. She was just…numb.

* * *

"Has Giselle…you know, said anything?" Ashley asked quietly.

"No, she's just in that trance. I don't know what to do. She seems to hear me, I think she's just lost the will to respond," Robert sighed, "I'm worried."

"Really, Rob, what happened?" Ashley asked softly.

"I don't know. She was having trouble getting Morgan to eat and when I told Morgan to listen to her Morgan said that she didn't understand why she had to eat when she didn't want to if Giselle didn't. That really hurt Giselle. Ever since the accident last spring she's been extremely touchy about eating. I told Morgan that I didn't need another girl down to skin and bones and that she had to eat. I'm afraid that might have hurt Giselle even more. She went upstairs to get her coat and when she didn't come back down after about ten minutes I went up to check on her. She was crying on the bed—too hard to control herself at first. After she had calmed down she wouldn't talk. She wouldn't even look at me. I held her…I held her for hours without any sort of reaction from her. And that scares me even more. It's almost as if—as if her brain erased everything she knew. And now she's just lifeless. As if the only she can only remember how to breathe."

"Don't take it out on yourself, Robbie. It won't help anything. She'll be fine," Ashley nodded, but she was mostly reassuring herself.

"Or maybe she is thinking. Maybe she just…," Robert trailed off, trying to imagine what. What could possibly make her like this. Maybe she was overwhelmed. But what hurt the most was that once again, Robert could do _nothing_ to help her.

"Are you going to go to the hospital?" Ashley asked softly, "I'll go with you, if you want."

"No. Not without Giselle," Robert shook his head vigorously, "She needs to be there. He's hers. He's her baby."

Ashley was silent for a few minutes. She didn't know what to say to him. Oh, but she _did _know what to say to him! She wanted to yell at him, to make him go. To make him go back to Giselle. To make him do _something_. He had no business just sitting here and talking to her. After holding herself back more than she could manage, Ashley whispered forcefully, "He's your baby too, Robert."

"I know," Robert held his head in hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I don't understand, Rob, I don't understand why you just sit here, thinking. You should be somewhere doing something. With your wife. With your baby. With someone who needs you! Because I certainly don't," Ashley said, fighting to keep herself from shouting at him then and there.

"Of course you don't understand! You wouldn't! You think it's _easy _to look at him when she's so hurt! When she won't—or can't even _talk _to me! How can I possibly look at him without thinking of her?" Robert shouted.

"Damn you!" Ashley pounded her fists into couch cushions, "How dare you even _imagine _saying that to me! You think I don't understand how _that _feels? Well, wake up, Rob--I face that _every single day_!"

"Ash?" Frank appeared in the living room, though he hadn't seemed to have heard them until just now.

"I didn't mean to--," Robert began.

"No, save it. If you really cared you would go," Ashley stood and walked over to Frank, "Where's Jack?"

"Outside," Frank replied simply.

"Alone?" Ashley's eyes widened.

"No, Joe is out there with him," Frank assured her.

"Oh," Ashley sighed, relaxing, "Well, what is it?"

"Dad needs you in the shop."

"What for?"

"He didn't say," Frank shrugged, though he seemed a bit curious himself. Everyone knew that the women scarcely stepped foot into the basement. It was definitely a man zone. Tools and gadgets and wood and saws and broken appliances. Nothing of any interest to Judy, Ashley, and Giselle. Though they did sometimes wonder what the stench was from.

Ashley walked away, disappearing through the basement door.

"What was that about?" Frank turned to Robert.

"Nothing," Robert left the room as well, disappearing up the stairs.

Frank shrugged and plopped into the recliner. Grabbing the television remote, he turned the power on. He turned it to the new movie with the guns and the action and the unnecessary nudity that had _nothing _to do with _anything_.

_Yep, that's Frank. He can be caring. But he hasn't any drama or care in the world worthy of writing about. So why would I end this particularly angsty chapter with him? Because it's a contrast. His life—Robert's life. Different ends of the spectrum. He's a simple man. A beer. A comfortable seat. And unnecessary nudity. _


	93. Chapter 93

_Guess what!? I'm excited! I'm switching from the bass clarinet to the bassoon after the band Christmas concert! I've ALWAYS wanted to play the bassoon! I was playing around on it today, trying to figure it out and stuff. And let me tell you, it's NOT simple. In fact, it's not easy or simple AT ALL. It's gunna be a challenge for me. But that makes it even more exciting! Oh boy, I'm excited!_

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

_Chapter 93: True Love's Kiss, Again_

She was so quiet. So still. Nearly frozen in his arms. Her cool skin touched his. His hands held hers. Those beautiful delicate hands, long fingers with grace that one would imagine dancing on piano keys. He had to frequently assure himself that she was still breathing, her heart still beating. She was so cold, so still—it was easy to become frightened by her silence. Her eyes nonetheless were open, gazing unseeingly ahead. He watched her fervently. Willing her with all of his might to return to her as jubilant as she had been that very morning. He had long since taken off her boots for her and wrapped her in an afghan—she was far too cold. Though he held her in his arms, he made sure that he could always see her face. Her beautiful features now icy, appearing even sharper in the natural, dim, bluish light that filtered through the window. She would go without blinking for the longest time, her eyes not drying out in the least. Red hair looking crimson in the faint light. Lips vivid red. And her nose—perfect as ever.

Robert watched her. He held her. He willed her back to him. All in vain. Robert needed her voice. He needed her loving touch. He needed her tender kiss. All of which he was denied.

Giselle was simply elsewhere. Robert didn't know if she could hear him, see him, feel him. But he could hear her nearly silent breathing, see her elegance, feel her chill. What good did it do him when he didn't even know how she got this way or if she could snap out of it? Maybe he was an idiot in not taking her to a doctor or the hospital or _something_. But he couldn't—or wouldn't. Whatever it was, Robert felt no urge to move her. He hardly felt himself capable of moving at all. So instead, he watched her.

Then there was the slightest twitch. Robert wasn't sure he had seen it at first. But then he was convinced, there was absolutely no doubt. Her nose twitching, her nostrils flaring, in the way they tended to before she cried or became so infuriated with him that she just couldn't help but scream at him. And then her eyes returned, blinking a little longer than she had in hours and looking down. He held her hand slightly tighter, which she returned, her fingers squeezing his hand.

"It hurts," she whispered, her eyes lifting to his a few seconds after.

"What hurts, sweetheart?" Robert asked quietly, trying to keep calm despite his worry.

"Life," Giselle's voice was hardly audible, but in the dead silence of the room it was impossible for Robert to not hear her.

"Yeah, it does," Robert pulled her closer to his chest, "It really does."

"When everything is burden…and everything is your fault," her voice was still hardly a whisper.

"No, Giselle. That's not true, you know it too," Robert tucked one side her hair behind her ear.

"When the only thing you can do is sit and watch as everything you touch—everything you love crumbles before you," she blinked again and Robert expected tears to run down her face, but none came. "And there is _nothing _you can do to help."

"Nothing is crumbling, Giselle. We're building it back up right now. You can't do this. You can't disappear like that and scare me to death. I love you too much to watch you do this. I need you. I need you more than you can possibly ever know. And you have children who need you too. You scared me…I thought I might be losing you! After you made that beautiful baby! You can't _do _that! He needs you! I can't take care of another baby by myself, Giselle. I wouldn't be able to look at him. He needs you. He could _die_ without you! I don't know how things work in Andalasia—if your parents just dumped you as an infant in the forest or whatever, but that's not how it works here. You can't just decide to give up on yourself and everyone around you and on life altogether! It doesn't work that way. It just doesn't. What don't you understand about that?" Robert's voice had risen considerably and he shook her with force.

"I…I just…," Giselle shook her head, "It's hard."

"Who ever told you it wouldn't be? It certainly wasn't me. If I would have told you so you would have thought I was lying—and frankly, it is a lie!—you were too busy getting hit by cars and spending your fair share of time in the hospital. Of course you wouldn't have believed me! It's not believable. But when I told time upon time that life was difficult when we first met you refused to believe that as well! And yet, I think I like you like that better. When life was nothing but fun and daisies and you had no care in the world but to shine your happiness all over Manhattan! I hadn't believed life could be so care free until I met you. After all I had been through, I shouldn't have. And you made me happy. But then I sucked you into my little black hole and converted you into this full blown pessimistic way of thinking that I tended to get into. And apparently I did a damn good job of doing so, because not only do you think this way—but you think it's _your _fault!"

"Robert," Giselle shrank away from him, shaking her head.

"You always say you should have let me be, that you shouldn't have stayed in New York, that you ruined everything for me. But you're so wrong. _I _was the one who should have _let _you go. But I was too selfish, I had to have you. I asked you to marry me. You merely had to say yes. But _I _asked."

"You wish you hadn't?" Giselle asked, her voice small, but she prevented it from catching in her throat.

"Sometimes," Robert looked away from her.

"No! No, you can't say that! Please, Robert!" Giselle pleaded, her fingers clutched the front of his shirt.

"I loved you too much, and I knew that I should have let you go. If you love then you'll let her go. But I didn't. And I watched you change. I watched you become just like every other person in New York City. And yet I kept you. I watched you at the studio. You were so ready to lead that little business to the ends of the world. You could have easily supported yourself on your own. You were so independent. You still are. And stubborn. You could easily do without me. We only fight with each other."

"That's not true! I love you, Robert! I love you, and you love me! We love each other and nothing can take that from us. Right?" she was becoming desperate, desperate for him to tell her again—to tell her again that he loved her and nothing would change that.

"But you amused me. Reading your emotions was simple. Once you found that there were others besides happiness you explored them like Julia Child in her world of French food. But you jumped from emotion to emotion so quickly! I couldn't keep up. Still can't. You're fun to chase around. I will never be able to tie you down. I'll be eighty years old on my death bed and you'll hardly have time to stay by my side while you're out walking the streets of Manhattan as always. At least you'll come home at the end of the day. So long as the last thing I see is that smile I'll be happy.

"It's simple, Giselle. I was selfish in keeping you here when we met, and I always will be. I will always be over protective. And even if you wanted to leave me I wouldn't let you. I couldn't. It was never your choice. It was a one word conversation and you said yes. So you are mine. I'm not going to let you do this. I won't let you give up. Because I am _way _too selfish. And I want so much from you. I want years upon years of marriage, I want to watch you change as you get older and wiser, I want to see you when your hair goes silver, I want to make love to you, I want you to carry the rest of our children, I want you to blame all of hell on yourself so I can yell at you about it, I want you to back hand me across the face a few more times, I want you to take care of me when I'm old and our kids are gone, I want your attention, and I want your stubborn old decrepit body next to mine six feet under. And you know why? Because I'm selfish. I would rather fight with every waking moment than be with anyone else in the entire world—or any other for that matter. So you better get it into your head right now, you're not going anywhere as long as I'm around."

"Okay," Giselle replied simply.

"Okay?" Robert put his hand on her face, the soft skin of her face beneath his fingers.

"Okay," Giselle nodded, trying to keep her smile from slipping onto her lips, "Just one question."

"And what's that?"

"What if I fall?"

"Then I will _always _be around to catch you."

They leaned in, capturing each other's lips. And again—and for many many more times in the future—they shared their true love's kiss.

The End

_^Big curly fancy letters^_


	94. Epilogue

_This is for all of my lovely readers and reviewers. I know some of you were very disappointed, so I decided to make a fixy! Actually, to tell you the truth, I had been planning to write this even before I decided to end the fic. But I thought you would all really enjoy this._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

Epilogue

"Giselle, have you seen my cell?" Robert called from their bedroom.

"Isn't it next to the coffee maker like always?" Giselle called back from the kitchen, looking at the coffee maker as she spoke.

"I already checked! It's not on its charger!" Robert shouted, digging through the pockets of the pants he wore the day before.

"Well—sorry, honey! I'm making Morgan's lunch," Giselle called, spreading peanut butter on bread and searching the cupboard above at the same time.

"I have to get to work! I _need _my phone!" Robert tugged on his hair, "I'm going to be late!"  
"Morgan, have you seen Dad's cellphone?" Giselle asked the girl as she walked by with her backpack.

"No," Morgan replied, throwing her bag on the kitchen table and looked through its contents.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, I haven't seen it! But I have to feed Coop and get to the studio," she put the sandwich in a ziplock bag and handed Morgan her lunch box.

"Who's taking me to school?" Morgan asked.

"Ehm…Robert! Are you taking Morgan to school or me?" Giselle turned around, pressing her hand to her forehead.

"I am!" Robert got down and looked under their bed.

"Alright!" Giselle turned around again, now rubbing her temples. Mornings were always hectic for them. She looked around, trying to remember what she was doing.

"Mom, do you need help? Morgan asked.

The way Morgan had phrased the question made Giselle laugh. She may have meant to be offering to help her mother, but it could be taken as Giselle being insane and needing to find a shrink.

"What's funny?" Morgan's brow creased with confusion.

"Nothing, sweetie," Giselle shook her head and walked down the hall to the nursery.

Across the room in his cradle, Cooper cooed and squealed, blowing bubbles of spit. Giselle smiled and reached into the cradle to gently lift the little baby out. He smiled up at her, flashing his gums and screaming with delight. Giselle kissed his head and breathed in his fresh baby scent. His hair had darkened considerably in the month since he came home from the hospital and they moved to New York. They could honestly say that he was two and a half months old, but he was just now getting to about the size of a newborn—and a small one at that. His soft, deep red hair stuck out in tufts on his head. It had been quite a surprise for his parents, who distinctively remember his hair being blonde, to discover his hair as red as Giselle's now. Robert officially rested his case that Cooper was not his son—but a male clone of his wife. It was impossible not to think so. With the red hair, the nose, the eyes, and the lips, he truly looked exactly like Giselle. And was by all means as loud as her.

It seemed like only a split second in which Cooper decided that he was no longer content. His tiny fingers latched onto the fabric of her shirt and he began to whimper. First it was quiet and subtle, but before long he was screeching.

"Shh, baby, it's okay," Giselle tried to shift him in her arms, but he had a strong hold on her shirt, "Oh, Cooper. Just wait a second, sweetie, Mommy will feed you soon."

Turning to face the changing table, Giselle sighed. There, sitting next to the baby powder, was Robert's cell phone. She walked over and—uneasily shifting Cooper to one arm—picked up the high-tech hunk of black metal. A smile tugged at her lips, and she giggled momentarily before Cooper's screaming brought her back to reality.

"Boy, you have got a set of lungs on you," Giselle said, reaching for his binky and set the phone down, "I'm afraid to admit that those are most likely mine too. Of course, you could have gotten them from your Auntie Ashley. She sure can talk up a storm."

Cooper spat the binky out only three seconds after Giselle put it in his mouth, quickly figuring out that it wasn't what he wanted. His little hands still tugged on Giselle's shirt.

"Though I can't say exactly where you got that brain from. Must be your Daddy," Giselle said softly, looking fondly at the unhappy baby in her arms.

"He okay?" Robert stuck his head through the doorway.

"Hungry," Giselle replied simply. Then she remembered, grabbing his phone off of the changing table again, "Oh! Found your phone, honey!"

"Thank God," Robert let out a long relieved sigh as he came across the room to her to take his cell phone, "Say, I'm gonna head out, don't want to be late."

"Alright," Giselle smiled and pecked him on the lips, "You'll be home for dinner, right?"

"Of course I will," Robert smiled back and kissed her back again, staying a little longer. When he pulled away, her wide eyes had that familiar gleam. He knew that if he didn't leave now, he wouldn't be able to leave at all. It was too much—going to work everyday and saying goodbye to her as she held their baby. And all day, think of her. Think of coming home and seeing her smile again. It was worth it.

"I love you," Robert said softly.

"I love you, too," Giselle's face illuminated.

"I'll see you later," Robert replied, heading to the door.

"Bye, sweetheart!" Giselle called after him.

Cooper seemed to begin screaming louder on cue. There was almost no end to his high levels of volume, which he loved to explore. His little fingers pried at the buttons on her shirt, and Giselle had to pull his hand away before she could even get to the buttons herself.

She sat in the rocking chair and unbuttoned her shirt as she reached for Cooper's blanket that Judy had made for him. Giselle unclasped her bra and covered herself with the blanket—for modesty's sake. Cooper immediately took to her, his screeches stopped almost just as suddenly.

Now, here's the thing, Giselle _had _found something different about New York City since they moved back. She could be completely alone _and _content at the same time. She could sit still. She could stay at the apartment without driving herself insane. Cooper changed everything for her. It had been unbearably difficult while he had been in the hospital, but the moment she brought him home it had been as if her happiness had leaped right back into her. This little person who couldn't even talk to her brought her more company than anyone ever had before. She was never lonely. She never had nightmares—she woke up every hour on the hour now anyway. And most of all, she was never unhappy. It was hard of course, adapting to the new and demanding child's schedule. But she was more than willing to give up everything for him.

Everyone told her how beautiful her baby was, but she didn't need to be told. She knew it. They told her how much he looked _exactly _like her. She saw that too. And yet, when she looked into his blue eyes, she found something she didn't find in her own. Maybe it was the pure innocence of an infant, but she swore it was something else. It was the same thing she saw every evening when Robert walked in the door and she pushed his hair back and kissed him as if it were their wedding day. The same thing she saw every morning when she would open her eyes to see Robert watching her sleeping. The same thing she saw in the middle of the night when Robert nudged her awake, telling her it was her turn to put the baby back to sleep. The same thing she saw when she walked into the nursery and caught Robert singing softly to a sleeping bundle in his arms and he looked up at her. It was that unconditional love, adoring love. Those eyes that watched her every move, following her around the room. It didn't matter how many times people told her that her son had her eyes, no matter how she looked at them, she didn't see it.

She saw Robert's eyes.

And the entire world wasn't worth as much to her as the way they lit up—no matter who's face they were on—when they saw her. It was a sure good thing that they would be around for a long time.

Ha, so long as nobody walked across the street at the wrong time.

Now _this _was truly life to it's fullest. Complete motherly joy. Wedded bliss. Everything. It was her entire world.

She smiled as she studied the blanket with all of its delicate flowers. The lilies, daisies, roses, and tulips. Any kind she wanted. Because he was _her _baby.


End file.
